Life's Choices
by darkgirl3
Summary: Penelope Garcia lost her parents when she was sixteen not eighteen, her brother sent her to live with their aunt Jamie in Chicago, Illinois. She runs into a sixteen year old Derek Morgan. Please give it a chance : Thanks.
1. Heartbreak and Pain

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 1**

**Heartbreak and Pain**

**AN: This is different from most of my stories, but I got the idea from a song by Jamie O'Neal the second part of the song about the teenagers and their baby, God Don't Make Mistakes. It is a great song, and the chorus of this song helped inspire the rest of the story. **

**Summary: Penelope Garcia is sent to Chicago, Illinois to live with her aunt after her parents died in car crash. Her brother didn't want to take care of her and she was the only girl, he thought it better for her to be with their aunt. She meets Derek Morgan who's sixteen just like her, he's got it rough just like she does but nobody knows about his demons. They fall in love and help each other get through life together. **

"I do not have to stay here, I am sixteen," Penelope Garcia said looking at her Aunt Jamie, who was only twenty-two, she had taken her in after Pen's parents had died. Steven, Penelope's older brother had sent her there to live since it was four boys and one girl, he didn't want to take care of her, or didn't think he could.

"Where are you going to go, Pen, you are still sixteen, you have to have a job and everything to be emancipated," Jamie said, "I'm trying to help you out here, it was here or the system, and I'm not letting you go through that hell," she replied.

"I'm going out," Penelope said.

"Pen, please just stay here, it's not safe out there, and its night so I'm not letting you out of here," Jamie said.

"You work the second shift and get home at dark, I'm here with Whitney all day, I want to get out of here," Penelope said.

"I'm off tomorrow," Jamie said, "You can go out then, during the daylight, the night is not a good place," she said, "Just go to bed," she replied.

"No, I'm going out, I want to do something and I'm not staying here another minute," Penelope said before she went over to the door and walked out of the apartment taking off down the stairs and out the door. She knew it wasn't safe being out at night especially around here, but she couldn't take another minute in there.

-----------

It was Friday night and Derek Morgan was on his way home, it was almost ten, which wasn't unusual for him to be going home at that hour, sometimes it was after midnight, of course his mom didn't know about that part. He just wanted to get home and go to bed. He really wanted to punch something, a wall maybe that might help. Anything to get his mind off the last hour, maybe a shower and just standing there till he was frozen, or let the water go down his throat, too painful of a death though, and he wasn't suicidal.

Life was suck fest and it wasn't getting easier like everybody always said, you get older things get better, yeah right, if that was true then why did the people around here lock their doors at night, why did the world have to have bastards in it that did what they did. He wanted out of this town, and college was the only way, football scholarship in three years and he'd be gone, then he wouldn't have to see or be near Carl Buford, he'd be out of here for good.

He went around one the corners halfway home when he saw somebody walking towards him, first thing he thought of was Rodney, but after second he realized it was not a guy, but female. What the hell was she doing walking out here this time of night? She couldn't be from Chicago and walk the streets less she was crazy, stupid or wanting sex. He didn't want to deal with anybody right now, but then again if she was lost he couldn't exactly let her walk around here especially with Rodney and his stupid gang around.

"Hey," Derek said when she got closer.

Penelope had been walking; she wasn't looking around where she was going she was just walking. She didn't care where to, she just wanted to walk, or run, screaming might work too. It was windy and cold to be summer time here and she didn't like it one bit. She wanted the California sun and she wanted her family back, even her annoying brothers her drove her nuts, would work right now. She about plowed into something but she felt hands come up and stop her. She turned around about to punch somebody, her brothers taught her how to fight, at least Max had.

"Get off me," she said about to swing.

"Stop, I'm not going to hurt you," Derek said, damn she knew how to defend herself, "I thought you were lost or something, obviously not," he said letting go.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, I'm just walking around trying to find away out of this damn city," Penelope said, "Where is the closest train station that goes to San Francisco?" She asked.

"Why would you want to go there?" Derek asked her.

"That's where I'm from my fucking brother thought it would be funny to send his only damn sister to a twenty-two year old mother of a five year old who works half the day and then thinks I am going to just stay in the damn house all night and never see daylight," Penelope about yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, didn't your parents have a say if you got sent here?" he asked confused. Why would her brother send her away?

"I wish, they died, drunk driver three months ago, I just moved her month back, now I want out, any where but here," Pen said, "Sorry don't mean to just tell you my life story here, I'm just going to shut up and find place to hide out for life now," she said.

"You shouldn't be out here at night, there are some people that would want to hurt you," Derek said.

"I got four brothers; I had to defend for myself for the last sixteen years, I'm sure I can…"

"Nobody is around to protect you here, your brothers are in California," Derek said, he didn't want her staying out here like this, it was not safe, he should know, he'd lived here long enough.

"What you going to do something?" She asked.

"No, I just don't want you to get hurt out here, you seem like…"

"What it seems like what, that I'm in need of some saving?" she asked.

"I'm trying to help you here, but if you don't want it fine, I'll just leave, but you should go home," Derek said.

"I'm sorry I'm being a bitch to you and you just wanted to help, I suck at things lately, my parents were my whole world, I depended on them for not just place to live, my mom was my best friend and now that's all gone to hell," Penelope said, "You think you could point me the way back to that center thing with the football players, I live in an apartment block away from there," she said.

"Wait, you're the girl that's always hanging outside the gate there?" he asked.

"Yeah, five year old annoying brat with me, I take her in there some days, one her friends plays there too, they have fun and I stare at the hot guys, however they need some damn young guys there too, not just teenagers and old people," Penelope said.

"You speak your mind I like that," Derek said with smile, okay so far he was feeling better, the girl in front of him was to thank for that, "You ever see the one in the blue jersey with the seven on it?" he asked.

"Yes, he's my favorite if I had to pick, but never seen him without his helmet on, so don't know if his face is as hot as his body, but he can move, and for sixteen he's has nice ass to look at," Pen said.

Derek grinned, "I'm glad you think I got nice ass," he said.

"Wait you're seven, I mean the jersey, okay I'm going to stop talking now, before I embarrass myself more,"

"No go on please, you look cute when you're flustered," Derek said.

"You're just hitting on me now," Pen said with smile of her own, "How about you point me towards the center thing and I can be on my way," she said.

"How about I just walk you there, so you don't find trouble?" he asked.

"I don't let strangers walk me home, so you got a name or should I just call you seven?" Penelope asked.

"Derek, most my friends call me Morgan though, but I guess you could call me seven," running into her was the best thing that could have happened tonight, he thought to himself.

"I can think of more nicknames that might work on the way, but for now I'll go with Derek, last names are last year," she replied.

"So what is your name or should I call you Sunshine?" Derek asked.

"Penelope, or Pen to my friends," she replied, "But sunshine works too," She added.

----------

"Where in the hell have you been?" Jamie asked when Penelope walked in the door at almost one, "You're ass is so dead," she replied.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stay out so late, I got lost," Pen said, "But I found my way back, and I didn't walk home alone," she said.

"And you think that makes it okay, I told you what is out on the streets at night, I am not going to let you die here," Jamie said, she was trying to be the parental figure, but it was stressing.

"I had an escort home and he didn't let anybody near me," Pen said, "He's standing outside the door, he wants to make sure you know that I was lost," she said.

"You let a complete stranger walk you home?" Jamie asked, "Have you lost your mind?"

"No, it's seven, you know the football guy I pointed out to you the other day at that upward youth center place," Penelope said.

"Wait the one you said had nice ass and are always drooling over?" Jamie asked, "I see you finally saw him without the helmet on," she replied.

"Yes, and oh my god, I think heaven is still making gods, because he is a Chocolate god of thunder and I want him," Penelope said.

"Okay slow down, I haven't even covered dating and you want to jump some kid's bones, Pen, you got years," Jamie said.

"You have not seen him, he is so hot, and he's just outside the door now, do you want to meet him?" she asked.

Jamie wasn't sure to be the parent or the really cool girl friend that wanted to know what the hot guy her friend was crazy over looked like but she gave in following Penelope to the door. She opened it up finding somebody she hadn't expected. In the summer she had second shift job but during the school year she was the English teacher for the high school, well the assistant at least, and she knew the person that her niece was happily drooling over.

"Derek," Jamie said at the same time Derek said her name.

"You know each other?" Penelope asked.

"I was the TA for his sophomore English class," Jamie said, "You play football?" she asked.

"I just told you that," Penelope said.

"Sorry, had blank there," Jamie said, "Thanks for walking her home, she has bad sense of directions," she replied.

"I think she had good sense tonight," Derek said, "She walked right into me," he replied with slight smile.

"You want to call your mom tell her your on your way home?" Jamie asked.

"I called her at this time night she'd kill me," Derek said, "She doesn't know I'm still out, but I think she's working at the hospital tonight," he replied.

"You want ride home?" Jamie asked, "I mean I know you could take care of yourself more than likely, but I'd rather not send you walking home at almost two in the morning," she replied.

"My sister leaves couple apartments over I can crash there if I need to," Derek said.

"She's not going to let you out of here less she knows that you're safe," Penelope said, "Trust me, she is a freaking pit bull sometimes, we got couch if you want to crash here," she said pointing over to the couch, "It is hell of a lot more comfortable than a bed," she added.

"I'm good, promise, if I run it I can be home in half hour," he said, okay so this was going to be hard getting away, at least he knew that Pen had person that cared about her.

Not that his mom did, she just didn't know what went on in his life, he gave her the sunny report, the one with happy ever after's, kittens and sunshine all the time, not the one that made him sometimes wish he never would wake up again. His mom was wonderful, and she did the best she could trying to support him and his sisters.

Well sister now since Sarah was working and had boyfriend now that she lived with. It was just him and Desiree at home, and his mom's best friend watched her till he got home from the center, and she stayed there on weekends when his mom worked and he didn't get home till late.

"Okay, but I want to know you got there safe," Jamie said going over to the table.

"You can come farther in if you want, we don't bite," Penelope said.

"Sorry, force of habit," Derek replied.

"When you get home call me, I want to know you got there," Jamie said handing him piece paper with her number on it, "I don't just care in the classroom," She replied.

"Thanks, I better go, and I'll see you tomorrow," He replied looking at Pen with smile.

Penelope shut the door behind him and sighed, "I think I've died and gone to heaven, somebody pinch me," she said with smile, "OH," she yelled out when she felt Jamie pinch her.

"Well you asked me to pinch you," she replied with smile, "Looks like my cousin has a date, too bad she's grounded for running out like a brat on me," she said.

"Jamie please, I will do anything you want, just please please please let me go with him, please," Pen begged following Jamie to the kitchen.

"I gotta work tomorrow you know that, and I can't find a sitter on short notice," Jamie said, "But if you took Whitney with you," she said, "I might reconsider grounding you," she said.

"Deal," Penelope said, "Okay now I need that friend back, he's hot right, not just me?" she asked.

"If I was your age I'd be stealing him from you, too bad he doesn't have older brother, just sisters," Jamie said.

"He's going to think you're old, I mean you were his teacher," She said with smile.

"Hey, I was the TA, I wasn't the teacher," Jamie said, "You are so dead," she added before throwing apple and Pen, she caught it tossing it back, "Go to bed, Pen, set your alarm I'm sleeping in and don't even dare wake me early."

"Night, and thanks," Penelope said before going towards her bedroom.

----------

"Mom is going to kill you," Sarah Morgan said, "Good thing it's her Friday to work at the hospital," she replied, "Don't tell me you were still at the center?" she asked.

"No, I left there at eleven, and no I wasn't getting drunk, I had a really hot girl run into me, and I do mean literally run into me," Derek said with smile, "She was heading home apparently or trying to," he said.

"Was it the one that has been outside the center for the last month watching you play football?" Sarah asked.

"How did you know about her?" he asked.

"Desiree is six, Derek, she's got a big mouth and can talk your ear off," she said, "Which reminds me, I'm working tomorrow, you gotta watch her, and no excuses either," she added.

"I'll just take her with me," Derek said, "I'm going to bed, night," he said before going up the stairs to his bedroom. He shut the door taking his shirt off before tossing it on the floor. He went over to the mirror which was cracked halfway down, he'd punched in few months ago, just hadn't replaced it yet.

He picked up the phone he had in his room dialing the number that Jamie had given him, once he told her he was home he said night before putting it back on his dresser. He looked into the mirror for once really looking into it and for once he didn't see the reflection that had made him punch the mirror instead, he saw a smile on his face.

"Maybe life does get better," he thought out loud before going back to his bed and he closed his eyes and for once he wasn't met with the nightmares, instead he had his sunshine to think about.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay I hope that you are liking so far, lot of things ahead. I got spring break next week so I'm starting this little early, I'll update again tomorrow or Saturday. **


	2. Sunshine

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 2**

**Sunshine**

**AN: I own nothing, thanks for all the reviews and I'm really glad you are all loving this story. **

Penelope was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, she knew that it wasn't a date; after all she had to take Whitney, her five year old cousin with her, who was Jamie's daughter. Derek had to bring his little sister too, since his mom and sister both were working today. In addition, they hadn't agreed to a date, more of just hanging out. However she really wanted a date with him, but she would wait until it was just the two of them before she asked that.

"What you doing?" Whitney asked coming into the bathroom.

"I'm putting make-up on, you want to help?" Pen asked the little girl, she wasn't as bad as she played her off; she was really a sweet little girl. Jamie was doing a great job raising her, Whit, as they mostly called her; dad had died before she'd been born, Jamie had just moved here and one the local gangs had killed him. They didn't talk about it, because even thought it was five years ago it was as fresh as yesterday.

"No, Pen, can we play instead?" Whit asked.

"We're going to play with a new friend today, you like making new friends right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Whit about screamed out in happiness.

"Shh… you wake your mom we're in for it," Pen said, "I'm ready if you are, Angel," Penelope said.

Whitney nodded before taking off to get her book bag with her stuff for today. Pen had put some snacks in the bag and couple juices, she wasn't sure what Desiree would like so she'd put a grape and cherry in the bag, she knew Whit would take either so she would offer Des hers first.

"Okay let's go," Pen said grabbing he own bag, she couldn't wait to see Derek, and she'd come up with couple other nicknames for him while she'd been in the bathroom.

------------

Derek had already gotten dressed, now he was in the process of trying to find something for his sister. Desiree was being, as their mom called her, a mini drama queen today. He'd let her pick out her shoes, shirt and if she wanted jeans or pants. He knew how much she loved pulling her dresses up and he wasn't going to be embarrassed by his baby sister today. It was like she picked the moments that she knew would embarrass him and she was only six.

"You gotta pick, blue shirt or the Mickey and Minnie," Derek said, he'd gotten it for her the year before after Ruth had paid him for helping her out at the diner she ran, Ruth was his mom's best friend, and she was married to Jeff, who until his dad had died been, his best friend too.

Ruth ran small diner and in the summer he worked there few days out of the week, when he wasn't at the center. He could take Desiree with him and Ruth would sit with her when they weren't busy, or she'd stay in the office in the back coloring and drawing.

He was glad he had the job, it wasn't much but it did help him out on cash and few times he'd helped his mom out with something if she couldn't get it for Des, like the shirt she had finally decided on.

"I big girl," Des said, "I dress me self," she replied with smile.

"Yeah you did," Derek said with smile before going to look for her shoes, which were somewhere in the room. Trying to keep the room straight when Des liked to throw her stuff around the room was like trying to keep the kitchen clean when Sarah decided she was going to cook, it was impossible.

"Derek, what you looking for?" Des asked going over to where he was at.

"Your shoes, where did you stash them this time chipmunk?" he asked, it was one of her nicknames, she'd gotten when she was three and used to store her food in her cheeks and wouldn't eat it.

"I left them in your room," Des said.

"Okay, come on, get your bag and once we get your shoes on we can go have some fun," Derek said.

"With a new friend," Desiree said with smile.

"Right," Derek said before he picked her up carrying her to his room to find her shoes.

----------

Penelope was standing outside the diner that Derek had told her to meet him at since it was halfway between his place and hers. It wasn't really hot hot like California was; it was warm, which was nice.

"Pen who that?" Whit asked looking over at two guys standing across the street.

"I don't know, come on let's go inside, Derek should be here soon," Penelope said, she didn't want to be out here with Whit and have somebody come up to her.

"Are you running off on me sunshine?" Derek asked coming up from the other direction.

"Hey, handsome," Penelope said with smile trying out one of the nicknames, he was good looking, he had apparently cut his hair since last night, to be exact he had no hair at all now, she bit back from moaning at the way he looked. He had on a long sleeve shirt with a plain blue shirt on over it which fit him just right.

Derek was little shocked at the nickname, he'd been expecting seven, or his name not handsome, "Thanks," he said hoping he wasn't blushing, "You want to go inside for little, I haven't had breakfast yet, and didn't eat last night either," he replied.

"Sure," Pen said.

"Derek, who she?" Desiree asked tugging on her big brother's jeans, which was also fitting his body just right.

"This is Penelope, and this, I'm guessing is Whitney," Derek replied.

"Yes," Pen said, she'd been lost watching him and looking him over in the light of day she'd completely forgotten about Whitney or his sister being there, this was really going to be hard to focus. "Whit, can you say hi to Derek?" she asked.

"Hi, Derek," Whit said little on the shy side but she smiled at Des and went over taking her hand, "Hi, I'm Whit, like the singer," she said with large smile.

"Jamie's favorite singer, Whitney Houston," Pen said, "I'm more of a rocker though, some metal, but my mom loved country music too," she said, going completely off topic.

Derek smiled at her, he knew he was really going to enjoy having Penelope around, and maybe he could convince her not to leave and try to escape back to California. She was funny, and like right now, she could ramble like crazy and he couldn't help but think it was cute, and she was starting to blush again.

"Let's go inside and we can continue this conversation," Derek said opening the door for Pen and the two little girls.

"Thank you," Pen said.

-----------

Ruth was standing at the counter finishing up the breakfast rush when she saw Derek walk in; of course she was curious who was with him the minute he saw the two new faces she hadn't seen before.

"Surprised to see you in here," Ruth said, "Thought it was Saturday?" She asked with smile.

Pen wasn't sure what to say, the lady seemed not to be turned off by the fact she was with Derek, well she didn't know if they were together or not, and technically it wasn't a date, they were friends more likely. She had a kind smile and her eyes were a light blue with long blonde hair. She was maybe in her late thirties at the youngest.

"Yeah, it's Saturday," Derek said, "I thought I'd show a friend around though," he replied looking over at Pen, "This is Penelope and Whitney, and this is Ruth," he said.

"It's nice to meet you two, if you go grab a booth I'll bring you four some food, it was Pancake Day and I saved some for you, there is enough for all four of you," Ruth said.

"Thanks," Derek said, "Come on, she makes the best pancakes, and you can't get enough of them, one the reasons she only has them on the weekends, when the most people come in here," he said.

Penelope smiled before she sat down, she was debating on whether to sit on his side or sit beside Whit, but Desiree and Whitney made that choice for her, they got into the booth on the same side, leaving her with the seat beside Derek.

"You want in or on the outside?" he asked.

"In if you don't mind?" She asked.

"Go right ahead," Derek said letting her get in, and he watched her slide over watching her as she did so, and bit down on his lip so he didn't let a moan or any other sound out, damn being a hormonal teenager sucked right now, he thought to himself, most the time he could control himself, but right now, sitting beside her was going to be the hardest thing he'd done in a while. Sure Chicago had good looking girls and women too, but apparently California was where the really sweet and wonderful women were at.

-----------

After the late breakfast, Derek showed them around most of the city, that was in walking distance, at the moment they had ended up at the playground which was at the back of the youth center. He really didn't want to go inside, or near the place, but Desiree had pleaded with him to swing, and Whitney had wanted to as well, so they'd taken them here. It was the closest play ground besides the park which was on the other side of the city.

"What position do you play?" Penelope asked, she'd been trying to think of something to talk about, mostly they had been watching the girls, she'd ran out of things to talk about, but not really, she just didn't know how to really talk to guys that weren't her brothers. She was learning fast, and she knew he liked the nicknames. She'd actually made him blush when she'd called him hot stuff earlier.

"It's the off season now, but I'm hoping for Quarterback next year," Derek said.

"Is that the guy that throws the ball?" Pen asked.

"Yeah, what you don't watch me throw the ball you check out my ass instead?" he teased with smile.

"Hey, I get distracted, you out there moving around like that, does things to a girl, or have you not noticed the cheerleaders around here?" Pen asked.

"I stay to busy to notice anything really, you got two ways out here, sports, or gangs, I'd rather not go down the other road, not again," he said.

"You were in a gang?" Pen asked.

"Not really, just had friends that were, but apparently people say one thing and stick to that, but I'm not, never was either," Derek said.

"Sorry, about that, where I'm from they talk like that too, but it's more a family thing there, do one thing wrong the entire family will know in two hours, and we're not even that close," Penelope said.

"What's your favorite team?" Derek asked not wanting to talk about family life at the moment.

"Oh so you want to change the subject do yah?" Penelope asked, "You first, the subject changer has to tell me their favorite team first," she replied.

"Chicago Bears," Derek said, "And yours?" he asked.

"I have none, never watched game or been to one, well besides watching you throw the ball around out there, I'm usual cheer you on in my head, don't want people to think I'm mad or something," Pen said.

"I wouldn't think you were crazy, adorable when you're flustered and rambling like mad as you say, but not crazy," Derek said.

"Well your really hot when you're blushing like earlier and not sure what to say," Pen said looking into his eyes, she wanted to taste his lips, she'd never felt this hot in her life and it was cloudy out at the moment, she'd never kissed a guy at all, less her dad at four counted, but to her that didn't.

Derek wasn't sure if he should just kiss her now, or let her kiss him first, it was obvious that she was debating on it; she was biting on her bottom lip and staring at his mouth. He slide over on the picnic table just slightly, he didn't want to startle her, but the same time he really wanted her to just kiss him.

Pen was still debating whether to kiss him or not, she really wanted to, and then he moved closer, she looked up into his eyes and could see something there, so she knew it wouldn't be unwanted and scare him to death, she leaned over and just went with it, she kissed him, moving her hand up behind his head, it was smooth.

Derek smiled a little when she finally leaned over and kissed him, she'd about missed his lips, but he corrected it before she noticed, didn't want her to feel embarrassed right now. He'd kissed a girl before, but this, damn she could kiss, and her lips were soft. He gently nipped at her bottom lip pulling it slightly into his mouth; he really wanted her to open her mouth up.

Penelope moaned and when she did she felt his tongue slip into her mouth and she was little lost at first, but she let him take over the kiss. He moved his hand up her hair pulling her even closer kissing her till they were both in need of air and pulled away. She was panting for air, "You're going to have to teach me how to do that," Pen said with smile.

"I was going to say the same thing," Derek replied resting his forehead against hers. "I gotta do that again," he said before capturing her lips first this time.

"Derek," Desiree shrieked not two seconds after he'd started kissing Penelope this time.

Pen giggled pulling away finding Des and Whit standing in front of them now, "I thought you two wanted to swing?" She asked.

"We want to color," Whitney said.

"Okay," Pen said, "You want to go back to the apartment?" She asked looking over at Derek, "I mean we got food there and a TV I'm sure I could find some kind of show on TV if these two get boring," she replied.

"I am sure I'm not going to get bored with you around," Derek said, before he stood up. He didn't have to look beside him he knew that Pen was watching him; he was going to die if she kept this up. The swimsuit models out of the Sports Illustrated magazine wasn't going to do shit for him now. However, he didn't want to push, he had no clue what to do when it came to dating or sex.

"Come on you two," Pen said taking Whitney's hand as she picked up her bag, and Whit's.

She watched Derek for minute when he'd gotten up, he had muscles, and she wondered what he could bench. She knew her brother had bulked up when he started at the police academy, but Derek's muscles fit him, they didn't look like he was on something. She really wanted to touch his arms, the way his muscles were flexing under his shirt.

"You going to stare at me all day or you coming, sunshine?" Derek asked her with huge grin on his face when she blushed.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that first kiss, it'll be while for anything else happens besides kissing. Gotta get rid of that optical on Derek's side. BTW thanks for the help again Kathy **


	3. Saying NO

**Life's Choices  
****Chapter 3  
****Saying NO**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing; this chapter is going to be full of angst and deals with some adult content, and Buford is in this chapter so be warned. **

The weekend had flown by and Derek really didn't want to go anywhere besides going back to Jamie's apartment and hanging out with Penelope and Whitney, but mainly Pen. They had spent Saturday night cuddled up on the couch watching movies, it was the first time in a long time that he'd felt like he was alive instead of dying. The whole weekend apart from Friday afternoon had been wonderful. Running into Penelope, who really was like the sun to him, she'd brought a piece of him back that he'd thought forever lost. He'd smiled for the first time in so long he'd forgotten what it felt like to have fun.

Around his mom and sisters he acted like everything was okay and he got by. However, he didn't want to do that with Pen, he wanted to be with her, that was making him terrified right now, not the being with her part, that was wonderful, and she could kiss so good. The part that was scaring him was how could he make this work with what was going on, with what he was hiding.

He'd tried so many times to think of ways to stop it, but he was terrified if he told then nobody would believe, and that it would only get worse. In the back of his mind all he could see was the bastards face, thank god he'd shoved it out this past weekend though, not once had he thought of that, Penelope had made him forget and it had been better than wonderful.

However, now without her around, or near for that matter he felt like he wanted to crawl under a bridge or something and never come out again. He wanted the scholarship out of this town, he wanted to work to get there, but not at this cost, but he'd prayed so many times for help and he hadn't found any, nobody cared, nobody was going to save him from this hell.

Derek walked into the youth center going to where the lockers were at, he had hour before practice was supposed to start, he could always do something around here, play basketball, run. He tossed his duffel in the locker and was about to go back out when he turned around he found the one person he didn't want to see standing there.

"You missed practice the last two days," Carl Buford said.

"I had to watch my sister," Derek half lied, he had to watch Des, sure, but he'd also spent last night with Pen. He sure as hell wasn't telling him though.

"You could have brought her here, or told me Friday," Buford said, "You know the penalty for missing practice without notice, go run the ten laps now, and after practice we're going to have little chat," he said before walking away again.

Derek felt like his heart was going to come out his chest, he didn't want to stay today, he wanted to leave soon as practice was over, and get far away from here as possible. He left the locker room to go run those laps and he was getting out of here when practice was over, he wasn't staying today.

------------

Penelope was walking towards the upward youth center, Jamie had the day off and she was had the day free to do whatever she wanted to do. Of course she was going to the center to watch Derek play, she knew he had practice, and would be all hot and sweaty when he came off the field. She about moaned just picturing him in the football gear. She as screwed she knew that, she'd already fallen for him, hard and fast, and he had too.

The last two days kissing and holding hands, plus the cuddling up on the couch watching movies, sure some had been kid movies for Des and Whit, but the ones they'd watched at night hadn't been. She got to the center going along the gate watching the boys out there. She looked around till she found Derek, he was about to throw the ball and she smiled watching him throw the ball to the other side of the fenced in dirt field.

She sat down on the outside of the fence, took out her drawing pad, started drawing, and still kept watching Derek every few minutes. He seemed to be off today though, she'd never seen him like this, he looked tired, but he had laid around with her. Maybe he'd just gotten tackled or something, she hated when that happened she'd winced few times, he'd only ever gotten a cracked rib, he'd told her.

Penelope looked at the other guys before she looked up and saw the guy that made her skin crawl for some reason, Carl Buford. She didn't like the looks of the guy, he creped her out since she'd been coming here. She shivered before she realized he was looking right at her, and he did not look happy one bit. She looked away finding Derek again, he was running now, oh yes, she thought not paying attention to her sketch pad, instead watching him now.

----------

Derek felt like he was going to be sick, he'd ran the ten laps earlier and now practice was lasting longer since they other guys didn't know how to do anything today. He'd saw his Sunshine walk up and she was sitting down on the outside of the fence, he smiled under the helmet and it felt like maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Get your head into the game, Morgan," he heard and with a groan he caught the ball which was coming right at him.

Now if practice would just end hour early he'd be happy, he wanted to go and hang out with Pen that would take the heat off. He was still thinking about how she'd asked him out. She'd just blurted it out after he asked if she wanted soda or water, those words had made him smile. _'I want you to be my boyfriend.'_ He'd said yes and she had kissed him like the first time Saturday, but this time they hadn't gotten interrupted by Whit or Des, she'd kissed him and he'd felt his heart skip a beat or something long those lines.

It was nice to know that he still had a beating heart, he hadn't been sure for the longest time; he'd thought it had died away like his soul was. He really wished his dad was still around, sure he had Jeff, who had done the most he could for him, he had wife and three kids of his own, but Ruth had given him the job helping her at the diner in the summer as one the cooks, course nobody knew that, expect for them.

"Morgan," Buford yelled out again, but too late, the ball went flying across the field and Derek looked up just in time to see it coming at him again, he caught it this time, but it had more force behind it than last time and he went back into the fence behind him. He didn't fall to the ground though thankfully and through the ball back down the field.

------------

Half hour later practice was over and Penelope was standing beside the fence waiting on Derek, he was the last one out of the enclose and when he came out he went straight to her tossing his helmet down on the ground and he kissed her. Pen moaned wrapping her arms around his neck as he walked her backwards till she was leaning against the fence.

Derek just really wanted to relieve the stress he had and kissing her, or being near his sunshine did that for him, might only known her for four days now, but felt like he knew what she was going through, and he did, but he'd only lost his dad. He continued kissing her moving against her a little till he heard her whimper. He was about to pull awy thinking he'd hurt her, but she held him in place kissing him back just as hard and the same type of need.

He knew that he was screwed now, four days knowing her and he couldn't be happier, happy for him always equaled hell next. However, he was going to enjoy this, as long as she was kissing him too.

Pen moaned again trying to get him to open his mouth up, she wanted him, or was it need, she wasn't sure, but what she was feeling now, as he pushed her against the fence and just kissed her grinding his body against her, she felt like she was on fire and she didn't know who to relive that fire. Her body was begging for him to do more than kiss her, and she wasn't going to say no if he wanted to, but some type of non public place was going to be required.

"Damn," she moaned pulling away for air finally, "Keep this up, handsome and I'm not going to want to do anything but kiss you all day," Pen said looking up at him.

"After I shower, we're out of here, I'm thinking the diner and food, I'm starving, and some more kissing," Derek said.

Pen nodded before giving him one more kiss before he went inside, she felt his hand around her waist while the other was in her hair. She moaned feeling his fingers go under her shirt, she knew this wasn't the place for this, but damn, when his hands touched her it felt like she was on fire again. "Go before I can't stop," Pen said pulling away for air, "Oh and Derek, you liked good out there," she replied with smile before he picked his helmet up kissing her nose before he ran across the street to go and get that shower so they could go.

---------

Derek was almost done; soon as he grabbed his back and put his shirt on he'd be out of there. Buford was still in his office, on the phone or something, so he hadn't noticed that Derek was still there or that everybody else was gone. He wasn't doing this today, no way.

"Where you going, I said we're going to have a little chat," Buford said coming out of his office, "Now," he added.

"I gotta go…" Derek started but when he seen him moving closer he backed up, any exit was blocked at the moment.

"You're not going anywhere," he said moving so that Derek was trapped between the lockers and him, "You missed practice so you could get some, all you had to do was ask," he breathed out his hand going towards Derek's pants.

"No," Derek said.

"What did you say?" Buford asked.

"I said no," Derek said, it was the first time he'd said the words out loud but since he was thirteen that was all he thought, no I don't want this, no I want this to stop, no don't touch me any more, but he'd finally found the courage to finally speak it out loud.

"That little girl got you all hot and bothered, she can't do anything for you, I made sure of that," Buford said coldly moving his hand against Derek's pants.

"Stop," Derek pleaded, "I don't want this," he said, he wanted it to stop, but he didn't know what to do, it was too embarrassing and humiliating to talk about.

"Shut up, or I'll beat the shit out of you," Buford said, "Say no again and I will," he warned.

Derek tried to move away, but he was stuck, the lockers were behind him and one the latches were digging into his back, but he had to do something. "Stop, please," he pleaded again, "If you stop I swear I want tell, but if you don't I'm going to tell," he finally said tears flooding his eyes.

Anger flashed in Buford's eyes and he grabbed Derek by the shoulders and slammed him against the locker, "Nobody's going to believe you, and after three years, they'll say you wanted it," he said with sick smile on his face.

"I'm going to tell," he said again, he was terrified and he didn't want to have to say it out loud, but maybe he could talk to Jeff, he trusted him, and he'd never given him no reason not to, "I'll tell Jeff," he said out loud trying to stop the tears but he didn't know if he was getting out of here alive.

Buford didn't say anything this time instead he shoved Derek against the locker and after deciding not to leave mark on his face since the girl was outside for him he punched him in the ribs. "I'll kill her, if you dare say a word, do you hear me?" he asked brining his fist back three more times hitting Derek where he knew he'd feel it days later.

Derek bit back the screams, he wanted to let out trying to push Buford back, but he was stronger than he was, and he was about to double over from the pain. His ribs had already been hurting after practice and now this, he didn't understand, why was this happening, all he wanted was for his dad to be back, and this to have never have started, or to have said something before, but he was scared.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Derek, and don't you dare think of skipping practice either," Buford said before he let Derek go and he slid down to the floor, which wasn't the best move, but he couldn't' stand up any longer, and he yelled out when he felt the boot connect against his side.

----------

Penelope was standing against the building when she finally seen Derek coming out the door, half hour later, "Hey what took so long?" she asked.

"Sorry, had do laps since I missed practice," Derek said, he was trying to stand up without doubling over, "You think we could go to your place, I really just want to lay down for while," he said.

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked, "You went in there you were fine," she replied.

"I guess it just caught up to me," Derek said, "Maybe we should just hang out another day," he replied, he didn't want to push her away, but explaining this, was not something he wanted to do either.

"I thought you were starving, and it is meatloaf day at the diner, and you said she makes a mean loaf," Pen said.

Derek tried to smile at her; she didn't know what was going on or what had happened. "Yeah sure, you talked me into it," he said, "then can we go to your place, I really want crash for while?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, Jamie and Whitney went to the mall today so we got some alone time," Penelope said, "Come on, handsome," she added going to take his hand.

"Thanks," he said almost in a whisper, he just hoped he could stand up for that much longer, he knew he had cracked rib at the most, he shouldn't have stayed he could have grabbed his stuff and showered at her place, or the upstairs apartment that Ruth had at the diner. He took Pen's hand in his and started walking towards the diner, half block away.

**TBC**

**AN: I wanted to get to this point so I can get Buford out of the picture sooner rather than later so Pen and Derek can be happy together. Hope you enjoyed, and you're not alone in the tears, took me lot to get that out, and I took the info from what was said in Profiler Profiled about the other kids, he killed them, and I didn't want Derek to die, so I had that instead. **


	4. Together We Can

**Life's Choices **

**Chapter 4**

**Together We Can**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, I own nothing. I will warn now more angst and hurt a head. **

Penelope knew something was wrong, soon as they'd ate, Derek wanted to go to her place and just lay down, she'd asked if anything was wrong, he'd said no and she'd gone with that not wanting to push, but something was wrong, and it had started when he'd gone to take a shower after practice. He was asleep in her bed at the moment, he'd said he just wanted quick nap then they could go do something.

She rolled on her side with smile before slipping her hand under his shirt, she knew he liked when she ran her hand over his sides, if she moved her hand just right she could get a moan out of him, especially when she was kissing him. However this time he groaned and he flinched before he opened his eyes fast.

"Stop," Derek about yelled at her which startled her making her jump, "I'm sorry, just don't," he said hoping she wouldn't ask what was wrong again.

"Derek, something is wrong, you practically had sex with me earlier now you don't want me touching you at all, what is wrong?" Pen asked sitting up, "Did I do something, because if I did I'm sorry, I just wanted to kiss you," she said.

Derek looked at her and he knew she didn't mean it, but he hadn't wanted her to know, and then she wanted to kiss him, which he wanted too, but every time she started whispering against his ear he panicked. All he could think of was earlier when all he'd wanted was to get away. He was trying to think of how to tell Jeff, he knew he couldn't go back there, not like this, but at the same time he didn't want Penelope to get hurt.

"It's not you, it's me," Derek said.

"Oh hell no, you're not giving me that speech, I was there when Jamie's last boyfriend said that and he ripped her heart out," Pen said, "No way are you giving me that speech, so either tell me what is wrong and stop lying or just leave," She replied close to tears.

"There is nothing to tell," he didn't want her to know it was to embarrassing to think about let alone tell somebody, especially since she wanted to be with him.

"Derek, you have been acting strange since we left the center, and at the diner you barely said two words to me or Ruth," she said, "What is wrong?" She asked again.

"I'm just tired and I don't want to fool around," Derek said.

"Not good enough, you were all over me when you came off that field, and now you are holding your side again," she replied looking at his hand which was resting against his upper side.

"I just don't feel good," Derek said.

"Do you trust me?" Penelope asked him, "I know that I only met yah Friday, but I feel like I can tell you anything, and trust me that is hard with everything in the last three months, I haven't trusted anybody since my parents died and my brother decided it was better to ship his sister off then to let her stay," She said and she was now rambling like crazy, "But I trust you, Derek, I trust you and I know you're not going to hurt me, and I'm not going to hurt you either, just please tell me what is wrong," she said looking up into his eyes, "Whatever it is, whatever I did wrong or didn't do, or if something happened after practice, because that is the only thing I can think of, just tell me and I swear to you that I will help you," she said finally taking a breath.

"You're cute when you're rambling," Derek said with small smile, he wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell somebody but he was scared she'd just leave, and then he'd be back where he was in his own private hell.

"Yes, you've told me that a lot in the last four days, now please tell me what is wrong," Pen said hoping this time he did.

He wasn't sure how to tell her, but he sat up and got out of the bed. "Promise me you want freak out on me, I don't think I could take it, and might really give the drowning in a shower option a go," he said.

"What?" Pen asked, "Why would you want to kill yourself, you can't leave me here alone, I need my friend, I'm not trying to be selfish here and I'm not it's just this world sucked till I found you, or ran into you rather, I can't do this alone, whatever the reason for you wanting to end your life just tell me I will help you I promise, just please don't kill yourself," she said getting off the bed, "Promise me, that no matter what you want do it," she said, "Swear," she said again cupping his face in her hand.

"I swear," Derek said before he leaned over finally giving her a kiss since he'd walked off earlier that day. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, he saw something there he'd seen in his mom's eyes so many times, love. She didn't have to tell him, he knew then that his Sunshine really did mean what she'd said. Derek stepped back before raising his arms as he took his shirt off.

--------

"Mother of fuck," Penelope said looking at the bruises all over his torso, "Who in the hell did this to you?" she asked looking up into his eyes searching for something anything, "They all came out and you were still in there, they said that the creepy guy wanted to talk to you about something, did he do this?" Pen asked, she'd asked one of the other players that came out and they'd told her that Derek had to have a talk with the dude inside. The creepy dude that freaked her out, "Did he do this to you?" she asked again this time anger in her voice and she didn't have to ask a third time when Derek just nodded.

Derek saw the sadness in her eyes, the anger in her voice spoke volumes, and then she did the one thing he hadn't expected, she pulled him close and hugged him. "What?" he asked but he stopped.

"Jamie will be home in hour, I'm not exactly sure what to do and I think we should have a grown up with us, so when she gets here…"

"No," Derek said about yelling it out pulling out of the hug, "NO, I can't no," he said.

"Derek, he beat the hell out of you, and for what missing practice, I don't know how things run in sports, but you don't beat the hell out of your players and you don't do this to a sixteen year old, or any other child, and yes we are kids, and somebody is hurting you, which means they are hurting us, because we're together, and I want stand by and let somebody hurt somebody I love and care for," Penelope said, she knew that she might have only known him for not even a week, but there was certain things you didn't do in her book, hurting somebody like this was one of them.

"Nobody is going to believe me," Derek said.

"I believe you, I know you couldn't have done that to yourself," Pen said looking back at all the bruises, "You could have a broken rib or something, I should be taking you to a ER or something but I don't' know the way there," she replied.

"No, I can deal with this myself," Derek replied.

"The hell you are, he did this to you, he's a grown up, we're supposed to trust them and he did this to you," Penelope said looking back up at him, "Has he done this before?" She asked, "My brother's a cop, or trying to be one, he had to study this stuff or something, but I remember some of the stuff, and they say most time it's not just once, it happens more often than most people want to know," she said.

Derek wasn't sure if he should have told her, she'd just turned this into something he didn't want to do and that was to go and tell somebody or go to a hospital and now she was asking him all kinds of questions. "Stop, I don't want to know, and I shouldn't' have said anything to you, I am fine, and in few days they will be gone," Derek said.

"NO," Pen yelled out which made him jump this time, "I'm not letting you go back there, how can you say that this is nothing?" she asked, it might be him that was hurt but she was close to tears just thinking about what had happened to him. "I can't let you brush this off like it is nothing," she said.

"You think I think that?" Derek asked, "I'm not letting you get involved and I don't want you to get hurt, just let me deal with this," he said.

"Why are you getting defensive, don't you want him to get what he deserves, he took his anger out on you Derek, he could have killed you," she said looking up at him, "Don't you get that, and I'm telling you now, I don't want to but since you don't seem to think this is anything, either you tell somebody or I will," she said crossing her arms looking at him, she wasn't going to give in either, she was sticking to her words, she would do it too.

"I can't tell, you don't understand," Derek said looking away, "I say something he's going after you next, I can't let you get hurt I won't," Derek said.

"Well we are going to have to compromise here and you live with me telling because I won't let somebody scare me into keeping my mouth shut and I won't let them hurt you again,"

--------

It was fifteen minutes later and they were both still in her room, however now they were sitting on her bed again. "I, this isn't it," Derek said, looking down at the floor.

"What, what you mean?" Pen asked, she'd finally convinced him to talk to Jeff, she'd remembered that he'd said that Jeff was cop and he was married to Ruth, and if Ruth was that nice, Jeff had to be on some level, and maybe he could help them out. After he got something off his chest they were going to meet Jeff at the diner. She just didn't understand what kind of person could do this to somebody that trusted them.

"The reason he did this wasn't because of practice," Derek said not meeting her eyes, "It was because I skipped to be with you, and I didn't tell him," he said.

"I don't care why, he's not doing this to you again," Penelope said moving closer to him and taking his hand, "You're sixteen years old Derek, and you shouldn't have to worry about him beating you, this isn't right, and you didn't ask for him to do this to you either," she replied.

"If I hadn't told him to stop he wouldn't have done this," he said.

Pen tilted his face up and there were tears running down his face, "What did you tell him to stop doing?" she asked.

"I never asked for it, and I don't want it, but it won't stop, I've wanted to die since I was thirteen but I can't seem to end my life, I've begged God to just end this, or let me die, but it doesn't work, I've prayed every single day that he will just take me out of this world, or make him stop,"

"Derek, what has he been doing to you?" Penelope asked, she was scared at the moment, she'd never thought that it could be something else.

"Today, when I was getting my stuff," he couldn't look up if he didn't he'd lose it, the last three half years he'd kept it all bottled up and he'd only told one person and apparently God wasn't answering his prays, he was alone.

"I'm here, I promise I won't judge you," Pen said taking his hand and moving so that she was sitting beside him before she wrapped her arm around him avoiding the bruises.

"I can't do this, I just can't," Derek said before he left the room and she heard the door to the apartment slam and she took off running after him.

"Derek stop Please," she yelled, but he was faster than she was, "FREEZE," she screamed, "Stop please," she begged him looking down at the stairs below were she was standing and he was there, he'd stopped. Pen took off down the stairs and caught up to him, "He's been doing things to you hasn't he?" She asked, "Since you were thirteen?" she asked.

Derek bit down on his lip finally meeting her eyes and he barely got the word out, and if she hadn't been standing so close she would never have heard him. "Yes," was all he said.

"Come back upstairs, I'll get my bag and we can go meet Jeff," Pen said, "I want you to know that, I don't think less of you, you are supposed to trust people, they're not supposed to take that trust and he shouldn't have done this to you, and I'm sorry you have had to live with this," Penelope said before she wrapped her arms around him not carrying where they were and hugged him.

---------

Jamie was coming up the stairs with Whit few minutes later, she saw Penelope, and Derek standing there hugging and she smiled, until she saw his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Can you come with us?" Pen asked, "We need to file a report?" she asked.

Jamie didn't know what was going on, but she could tell something was wrong, Derek didn't look like he had Friday night, he looked broken, and she could tell he'd been crying, "Yeah, let me just get her to the bathroom, then we can go," she said, she didn't ask what was going on, if they wanted to tell her they would.

"Thanks," Derek said, still barely above a whisper.

**TBC**

**AN: The next few chapters will be just as intense and full of angst. I'm taking what Derek told the preacher guy that time in the episode Lucky about that he prayed and prayed and he never got the help he needed. **


	5. Four Years

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 5**

**Four Years**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing, at least three or four more chapters of angst then we get some happy for a while.**

Jeff was sitting at his office desk, he was getting ready to leave to go and meet Derek. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he remembered the girl that had called him, he'd meet her Sunday afternoon when they had come in for dinner. She was sweet, and just what Derek needed. He was worried though, after the phone call he'd gotten asking him if he could help on something. He'd agreed and was on his way there now, however when he looked up somebody was standing at his office door.

Penelope wasn't sure what to say at the moment she was following Derek's lead, but she was hoping that Jeff was wonderful like he'd seemed yesterday afternoon. "Hi," she finally said, "I thought maybe we should come here," she replied taking Derek's hand.

"Sure, have a seat," Jeff said, he hadn't seen Derek look this off since his dad had died, and that had sent him on a spiral for a while, year and half to be exact, he was just glad he had turned things around.

"I'm going to be out here," Jamie said from the door before she closed it.

Penelope nodded before she followed Derek over to the chairs, "I am not sure exactly what we need to do, but," She stopped looking over at Derek, "I want to report something, I think that is what it is," she replied.

"Did you two see something?" Jeff asked her.

"Happening no, but I saw the aftermath," Pen said.

Jeff looked at Derek and he knew something was wrong, he wasn't looking at him, he always had smile and looked him in the eyes, but right now he looked just as broken as he had when his dad had been killed in front of him. However when Derek finally said something he seemed even more lost and broken than he had back then, "I want to turn somebody in for… for abuse," Derek said finally looking up meeting Jeff's eyes.

"Okay, who are they abusing?" Jeff asked.

"Me," Derek got out before he felt Pen's hand take his again and she was holding it and she wasn't letting go.

Jeff was stunned, he'd never expected this, but he knew that it wasn't a joke and he knew that Derek wasn't lying to him; he'd never done that, even when he'd gotten himself into trouble so many times he'd never lied.

"He has proof," Pen added, "Of the physical abuse that is," she said before Derek raised his shirt with stiffened groan as Jeff stood up.

--------

"Who the hell did this to you?" Jeff asked, he could see the still forming bruises that were all over Derek's sides, and stomach. Right now he couldn't be more pissed off, he got up going over to where Derek was sitting and he raised his shirt up even more, "Did you go to the ER?" he asked.

"No he didn't, they told him if he told they would kill me," Penelope said, "This isn't all either," she said, "Just remember I'm here," she said to Derek.

Jeff was trying to see if Derek's ribs were broken or bruised really bad, "I'm taking you to the hospital," he said, "Who the hell did this to you, I'm going to kill them myself," Jeff replied.

"The really creepy guy at the center, I don't' know his name but he creeps me out and he looked pissed that I was at practice today watching Derek play," Penelope said.

"You telling me Buford did this to you?" Jeff asked, it wasn't that he didn't believe them it was just shocking as hell, he never in a million years would have thought of him.

"Yes," Derek got out, "She's telling the truth, and there is more," he got out.

"Did he hurt you too?" Jeff asked looking over at Penelope.

"He hurt Derek, that is hurting me," Penelope said, "But he didn't physically touch me, he just gave me this really horrible look," she replied.

"You said he's done this before?" Jeff asked, "Where at?"

"He didn't do this before, but…." Derek was trying to get it out, but it was embarrassing, "At the cabin, it started when I was thirteen, I would have told you, but I didn't know how, and I thought it would stop but it never did," Derek said, "He'd give me the stuff dad liked, and then we'd go swimming, and…"

Jeff was getting madder and madder by the second, this fucking bastard had been sexually abusing Derek and made him think he couldn't tell anybody, and he knew that Derek hadn't felt like he could say something, and he knew the reason, he was scared, and it was embarrassing, but to him it was heartbreaking. Buford had taken advantage of the fact that Derek wanted to go the straight and narrow, and he'd started playing football, and just last month Buford had helped Derek get his recorded expunged, if this was the cost of that, he didn't want to think of what else had happened.

"I need to know if he ever forced himself on you, actual sex?" Jeff asked.

"What, how would he?" Pen started but she looked at Derek, "Has he?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked him, "How would he do that?" he wasn't sure what actual sex between guys was, but what he'd been going through was hell enough.

Jeff took a breath hoping against hope here that Buford had never touched Derek like that, it was one thing to touch and abuse that way, that alone had enough motional damage, and could have life altering trauma, but for him to actually engage in sex and force Derek into that, he just prayed if he had that Derek could find away to heal.

"Was there penetration as in did he put his fingers, penis or anything else into your Anus?" Jeff asked.

"NO," Derek about shouted, which made Jeff send up a silent prayer that it hadn't gone to that level yet.

"I know this is going to suck, but I need to know, can you answer few more questions for me?" Jeff asked he didn't want to be putting Derek through this question and answer hell, but he had to know, and he went back around the desk, took out a blank form, and started filling it out.

Derek nodded before he said yes, waiting for Jeff to start asking him the questions, but he thought again and instead decide to just tell it from his end, "It started that first summer, I started going to the youth center, I went up to the cabin with him, I thought it would be fun, but, the first day he offered me something in glass," he said, "That night after we went swimming, he came in my room, and he just laid there, I didn't know what he wanted so I pretended like I was asleep, that's the night it started," Derek said.

"What did he do?" Jeff asked hating this more than anything.

"He rolled on his side facing me and said he knew I wasn't asleep, and then I felt something brush against me, like in the lake, but I knew it wasn't an accident then," he was trying to get this out without loosing it, he knew without Pen being there he would have already done so.

-------

Penelope was listening to what Derek was saying and she just wanted to hug him again. He'd been talking to Jeff for the last ten minutes and so far they had gotten past when it started, and few other questions now they were getting to the present.

"Did he ever use his mouth on…"

"No, hands only," Derek said, he cringed thinking about that, "He'd touch, and lately he'd started doing this other thing, he started jacking himself off same time he was me," Derek said.

Jeff was about close to tears as it was, but knowing this, there was no way on this earth he was going to let this go, "Last thing, I gotta know what happened yesterday," he said looking up at Derek and Pen both, they had matching tear streaks going down their faces, and he knew this was hard.

"I told him no, and that I'd tell you if he didn't stop, he said that if I said a word he'd go after Pen, and he went for my pants, I told him no, but he threatened to beat the hell out of me if I didn't shut up and take it, I told him to stop again and that's when he started punching me, he didn't stop till I couldn't stand up, and he was going to leave, but I slid down the lockers and he started kicking me," Derek said, "He told me that if I missed practice that he'd do the same thing again, and I'd find out what pain really was," he said but he couldn't look up at Jeff, he couldn't open his eyes, and he couldn't make the tears stop.

Pen didn't care any more she got up going behind the chair and she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him the best way she could at the moment, "I want to get you checked out at the hospital, make sure you don't have any broken ribs," Jeff said, "Is your mom working tonight at the hospital?" he asked.

"Yeah, I gotta watch Des," Derek said.

"Till I got him in lock up I don't want you staying at the apartment alone, I don't know what he is capable of, not after this, and I don't want you or Desiree getting hurt," Jeff said.

"They can stay with Jamie and me," Pen said, "She's the one that stepped out," she said.

"Okay, I'm going to need to talk to her, if you want to tell her, that is up to you, I'll bring you back there after we go to the ER, but I'm getting you checked out," Jeff said, he was not going to let something even worse happen because Derek didn't get looked over.

--------

It was eight that night when Jeff brought Penelope and Derek back, she'd refused to leave him, and Jeff wasn't going to argue. Derek had ended up with two crack ribs and several fractures.

"Hey, I got you set up in Pen's room long as you two promise to behave you can stay in there with her," Jamie said looking at Derek, she didn't doubt he would be a gentlemen, but she wanted to set the ground rules if he was going to be spending the night for while.

"Jamie," Pen said, "So not the time," she said before leading Derek to the bedroom leaving Jeff and Jamie there to talk.

"I didn't mean it like that," Jamie said, "I, she told me the gist of it, and I wanted him to be comfortable, I'm just not ready to admit that my cousin is liking guys yet," she said.

"No worries, I knew what you were meaning," Jeff said, "I'd probably say the same thing," he replied, "He's a good kid, since his dad died he's been stumbling here and there, but he's trying to get his life back on track, and I thought he had, but well you know most," he said, "William was his best friend, his dad that is, he lost him and he lost part of him that I don't know if he will ever get back," he replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that, yeah Pen lost both her parents few months back, her brother shipped her here not wanting to take care of her, and she literally ran into him Friday," Jamie said, "I had him in my English class this past year, he's bright student, and unlike most of them, he actually did the work and not the half end of it, he did all of it," she said.

"Thanks for doing this, his mom is a wonderful woman, but she's still trying to get through with William gone, it's been hard for the last six years, trying to support three kids, and with the stuff Derek went through for while there, it was tough on her," Jeff said not wanting Jamie to think that his mom was just a flake.

"I met her once, she is a wonderful person, and I would never think that of somebody unless I had reason to," she said.

* * *

Penelope shut her bedroom door and looked over at Derek he was standing against the wall not say anything, she walked over to him and for the fourth or fifth time that day she just hugged him, not saying anything wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him to her.

Derek let her comfort him, he needed it, he'd had to go back over with the doc what had happened earlier that day, and it was hard to believe it had all happened in one day. Sarah had taken Des for the night so he didn't have to worry about her, and he let everything of the last day sink in and he just let the tears fall again, holding to his Sunshine, she was truly a wonderful person and she was only sixteen and she meant everything to him right now. "Thank you," he said before he lost all control and he just cried letting the fear, the anger, everything he'd felt for the last four years come out.

Penelope held to him walking them to the bed before she pulled out the hug long enough to get in the bed and then he did as well. She wrapped her arms around him and held him to her letting him cry himself to sleep, and she cried with him.

He'd lost his dad, and then had his innocents taken away from him, buy a selfish bastard, she'd lost her parents and her brothers had shipped her off to be here. They only had each other to lean on, sure the adults were helping, but they didn't understand what it felt like to lose what they had, and Derek had lost more than she had, but it felt like she had too because she loved him, she hadn't said it out loud, but she did. It was going to take time to get over this and Buford wasn't even locked up yet.

**TBC**

**AN: I used what I've heard over the season on CM about what happened to him and added more to that. Two or three more chapters of the angst field chapters and then we get some happy. **


	6. The Smoking Gun

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 6**

**The Smoking Gun**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing and more angst ahead, Buford's back in this chapter so be warned ahead of time. **

Jamie walked into Penelope's room the next morning finding her cousin curled up with her arms wrapped around Derek as if she was protecting him from the world. She smiled at the scene thanking god that whatever had happened was going to be taken care of and that the person that did this wasn't getting away with it.

She would have never thought that somebody could do this to a child; sure she knew that they did, that was the sad part about life, but not like this, she'd seen the bruises the day before. She knew that somebody had hurt Derek, and that it was more than just bruises. The thought of that happening to Whitney or Pen had broken her heart, and knowing that Derek was going through hell, she'd heard the two of them crying after Jeff had left.

Derek started to wake up and she was going to leave, didn't want him to think she didn't trust him. She left closing the door back without a sound before going to start breakfast.

----------------

Derek woke up trying to remember where he was at, it took a minute for everything to come back to him and when it did he wanted to crawl under something and not come back out. He untangled himself from Pen before going to the bathroom which was across the hall from the room.

He stood in front of the mirror looking at himself, he fought the urge to punch the mirror. He just wanted to go back to when his dad was alive, he wanted to feel safe like that again, back then he knew that he was loved, and he didn't have to pretend he was happy.

He pulled his shirt off looking at the bruises in the mirror, he hadn't looked at them, he had wanted to forget about them, but the pain was too much to forget this. Derek groaned the doc had offered to wrap them up, but he'd declined; now he was wishing he'd gone for it.

"If you want I'm sure I could find something to wrap your ribs up," Jamie said, she'd been on her way to wake them up for breakfast when she'd seen him. She hadn't actually talked to him yet, she'd just been there if they needed her, but she hadn't asked him to talk.

"I got something at the apartment, I gotta get some clothes later," Derek said not meeting her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, but, um… thanks," he said.

"If you want to talk, I know Penelope's there, but if you two want to talk, I'm around, and before you go to the apartment let me know, Jeff said he's going with us," Jamie said.

"Probably after lunch, that's when my mom goes to work," Derek said, "I don't want her to know," he said.

"Okay, breakfast is ready, I'm going to wake Pen up go on and get you something, Whit is in there too, if she hasn't decorated the table with her food you can sit there, or you two can eat in the living room," she said.

"Thanks," Derek said before Jamie left, he turned around looking in the mirror one more time before he left the bathroom after putting his shirt back on.

-------------

Jeff showed up at noon so they could go and get some stuff for Derek. He'd talked to Fran and since she was working for the next week straight he'd told her Ruth was going to watch Desiree for her, while Derek stayed at a friends. He had known she knew something was wrong, she thought it was somebody from one the local gangs though.

For now that was the best to let her believe to know that her son was going through this kind of hell, it would hurt her, and she was still getting over the lose of her husband, it was six years ago sure, but William had meant the world to her. He'd been her Prince, and for twenty-five years he'd made her feel like she was his everything, and she was. William had loved her and the kids; he'd spent all his time when he wasn't working with them.

William would have killed Buford the moment he found out, he wasn't a violent man, but to know that somebody had hurt his son in that way, would have pushed him to that level. Jeff had stopped himself from going to do that, he wanted to so badly, but Derek deserved to see Buford pay in the right way which meant prison and he hoped he got back what he'd dished out in spades.

Jeff knocked on the door waiting for one them to open it up. "Hey," he said when Penelope opened the door.

"Hi," Pen said opening the door, "We're almost ready, Jamie is giving the sitter a lecture about not giving Whit any sweets," she replied.

"Ah," Jeff said with smile before he came inside, "Where's Derek at?"

"Bedroom, I offered to help him, but he said he wanted to do it himself," Pen replied, "Jamie gave him something to wrap his ribs and I tried to help but I wasn't doing it right and it hurt more," she said.

"I'll do it later," Derek said coming out the hall, looking up seeing Jeff standing there. "Hey," he said.

"You want some help with it?" Jeff asked him.

"I'll get it later," Derek said again, "I just wanna get some stuff," he replied.

"Okay, soon as Jamie comes we can go," Jeff said.

-------------

Derek opened the door to the apartment that the lived in with his mom and sister. It wasn't huge, but it was a nice size one. Jeff owned the building so they stayed there for free. They had gotten the first pick when he'd bough the building and since they lived there too close by his mom had wanted to move there.

They'd had a small house, with four bedrooms, but it had gotten to be too much and when Sarah moved out they'd moved here. It was the three of them now and it had three bedrooms. It had helped in some ways, he'd gotten away from Rodney, a local gang leader that really didn't like him, he'd beat the shit out of Rodney when he was eleven, he'd showed him that he wasn't scared of him, and he wasn't.

"It should take couple minutes," Derek said, Pen went to follow him but he stopped, "Can I just have few please?" he asked.

"Okay, but I'm here," Penelope said

"I know, I just need few," he said, "I want you here, and I'm glad you're here, Angel," he replied before moving her hair out of her eyes, he'd been trying to think of another nickname for her and it was fitting for her, it had taken four years but he'd finally been saved, she'd saved him.

"I'll be right here, handsome," Penelope said before giving him a kiss, she loved him, "And I like the name," she said.

Once Derek got into his room he shut the door with a sigh, first time he'd really been alone, he hadn't taken the time to think about anything besides this morning, and he didn't want to remember he wanted to start forgetting, but it was going to take time for that to happen.

He closed his eyes trying to get lost in his thoughts before he went over to his small dresser, it had been Sarah's, but she'd given it to him. He looked in the mirror, it was cracked even more, because he'd punched it the morning before going to practice.

Derek looked into the mirror and saw something moving, he turned around and found himself standing face to face with Buford. "What the hell," Derek said, before he saw something moving in his hand, he froze, "Don't," he said.

"You think I'm going to let you get away with it?" Buford asked before shoving him into the dresser which made it shack and the mirror on it crashed down on it before he took the butt of the gun he'd been holding and hit Derek in the head with it so hard that he knocked him out before he let Derek fall to the floor.

---------

Jamie and Jeff were standing in the living room when they both heard Penelope yell out for Jeff. "Stay here," Jeff said before he took off down the hallway, "What's wrong?"

"Something crashed in there," she said, "And not I hit the dresser and knocked something over, as in broken glass crash," she said knowing the difference.

"Go in there with Jamie," Jeff said.

"But if he's hurt," Pen said.

"Go," Jeff told her, he knew it could be something else that happened.

Penelope walked away not liking it before Jeff went into the room. He about stopped in his tracks when he saw Derek lying on the floor and Buford was standing over him, with a gun in his hand. "What the hell," he said before Buford got off the floor and came at him.

Jeff had a second to think before Buford and he were on the floor, Jeff hit the table that was behind him and it crashed to the ground. Buford was trying to get the gun to Jeff's head but he kept moving and finally with enough power, Jeff knocked him back scrambling to go for the gun, to keep it away from Buford.

Jeff went for it, but Buford kicked it away before kicking him in the side making him yell out. "You're not getting away with this," Jeff said trying to get up but he found the other man's boot kicking him in the side again and again.

"You are going to die," Buford said before dropping to the floor and gripping Jeff's throat, the man was already hurt, so he knew he couldn't fight back like he usually could, "I'm going to kill you, then I'm going to kill him," he said before looking over at Derek, but Derek was holding the gun that Buford had earlier, the one he'd knocked him out with, he'd come too and found Buford trying to kill Jeff.

"Leave him alone," Derek said, he was holding the gun, and he was trying to find the courage to pull the trigger.

"You won't do it," Buford said getting up and going for Derek.

"Stop," Derek said, he didn't want to do this, but he had to do something.

Buford went over to Derek about to reach for the gun, but before he could a gun shot rang out.

-------------

Jeff tried to get off the floor as quick as he could, but his ribs hurt, but when the shot rang out he started moving. He couldn't tell if Buford had gotten the gun from Derek or if Derek had shot him, but when he got up he saw somebody standing behind them at the bedroom door.

Derek moved before Buford could fall on him as the man hit his knees. He looked up over at the door, he'd thought Jeff first but when he saw who was standing there he stepped over Buford's dead body and went over to Penelope. "I couldn't let him hurt you again," she cried, "the gun was on the floor," she added.

Jeff reached for his gun and realized it had fallen out of his holster when he'd crashed into the table earlier. He went over to them and took the gun from her. "Take her in the living room," Jeff said looking at Derek who was now hugging Penelope who was still crying, he didn't blame her, he'd be crying too right about now. He would have never wished this on her, but she'd just saved them both.

Carl Buford was dead, shot through the head and Penelope had just done it, she'd protected Derek the only way she knew how and Jeff felt something inside him warm, it had been a long time since somebody had been there in this way for Derek. He had been there, yes, but living here in Chicago it got hard sometimes, with being the chief of police and trying to keep his family safe.

He'd done all that he could for Derek so many times, and he loved him like he was his own son, but Jeff had known that this world could either eat you alive and spit you out or you could fight back and you could win, Derek had been trying so hard, he'd stopped hanging out with his friends, and he didn't have any besides few guys at the youth center.

However now Derek had somebody, and she was his savior, his Angel

**TBC**

**AN: okay Buford's gone, they just gotta deal with their pain of losing so much so young now. It will get better for while =) Thanks Kathy for the help on this chapter. **


	7. First Date

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 7**

**First Date**

**AN: I'm skipping two months ahead to July. I own nothing thanks for the reviews. **

Derek was sitting at one the booths at Ruth's diner waiting on Penelope; she'd called him that morning telling him that she needed to talk to him about something. The last two months had been a whir wind of drama, healing, and moving on. They both were still trying to deal with everything, but they had each other. They had become a lot closer, and they told each other everything, best friends was probably the right word.

Penelope walked into the diner and went over sitting down across from him, "Good news or bad news first?" she asked.

"Bad," Derek said.

"My brother is coming to visit," Penelope said, "The good news is that Jamie said that if he decides that he now wants to take me back he can't," she said with a smile, I'm not going anywhere," she added with a huge smile.

"Good," Derek said with smile, which he was doing a lot more these days.

"You working the dinner rush?" she asked.

"Lunch rush, but I got two hours if you want to hang out," Derek said, he'd started working at the diner more now, he was still playing football, but practice was three days a week now instead of five since Jeff had taken over running the center and was trying to balance the schedule out for the sports practices.

"Cool, need some help?" she asked.

"Angel, I think I'll stick to keeping this place standing, I know what you can do to a kitchen," Derek said with slight smile.

"Hey I only burnt part of the food," Pen said.

"I am not letting you near the stove again, I like myself very much alive, and letting you near it again will have one of us dying," Derek teased, "But I have something for you," he replied.

"What would that be, handsome?" Penelope asked.

"Ruth said as long as we don't spend too much time making out, that you could, if you wanted to, be one the waitress?" Derek asked before he put the waitress apron on the table.

"For real?" Penelope asked with huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, long as we behave and no making out while we're working," Derek said with smile of his own.

"I think I can behave enough to do that," Pen said, "I can't wait to start," she replied, "I get to work with my hot stuff," she replied before she giggled.

"I think you have lost it, Angel," Derek said.

"Come on, we got two hours, I want to show you something," Pen said.

"Okay, let me tell Ruth I'll be back," he said, "Meet you outside," he replied giving her a kiss.

--------

"How do you like?" Penelope asked, "I know it isn't the best, but you asked where my favorite place in Chicago was so far and I have to say here," She replied, "It's the first place I kissed you," she said, before taking his hand and leading him over to the picnic table.

"My favorite place is where ever you are," Derek said, and it was true, with her around it felt like he was found again, that all those years of being lost in the dark he had found his light, his sunshine.

"I want to ask you something," Pen said, "I know we agreed that we wouldn't rush the other, and I'm not, I just wondered if you wanted to go on a date with me?" Penelope asked, "You don't have to, but there is this movie I want to see and I thought maybe we could go?" she asked biting on her bottom lip looking up at him.

"I think I could go on a date with you," Derek said, "Might even do it right," he replied, "When is this movie?" he asked.

"Tonight, starts at seven, Jamie is off and she said long as I either come home or call tell her where I am before eleven I can go," Pen said, "But she didn't want me going alone, so I'm asking you out," she said.

"And this is me excepting," Derek said before he kissed her, it had taken a while to feel like he could be this close without seeing Buford instead of her, but she'd been patient, and they'd gotten through that rough patch, and the only person he saw when he kissed her now was her, his Sunshine.

Derek cupped her face before threading his fingers into her hair moving his thumb over her jaw as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away for air few seconds later resting his forehead against hers, "I don't want to go slow, I mean if you're not ready we don't have to, but I am, I mean when you are ready, I can, I want to," Derek said.

"I was waiting on you," Pen said, "I want to too," she replied, "But, I don't exactly know what to do, and I don't want to let you down," she said.

"I've never done this either, you were the first girl I kissed, Angel, and I want to be your first, when you want to that is," Derek said.

"Saturday," Penelope said, "If you want to that is," she said, "I don't want to rush you," she said.

"How about we play it by ear, and if we want to we can, and if we want to hold off we can, we just have to tell each other," Derek said.

"Okay," Pen said, "Maybe we start with seeing each other without clothes, and before the summer is over we can take it to the next level, because I want to, but I'm scared," she admitted.

"I'm scared too, I mean I know I love seeing you, and kissing you, I don't want to hurt you," he said, "And I'm scared that I'm not going to wanna be touched or something, or…"

"How about after the movie tonight since your mom's working and Sarah is watching Des we try, see what you like and don't like without going all the way, because I don't want to hurt you either, and I don't want you to be scared, because I don't want to hurt you," Penelope said tilting his face up so she could see his eyes. "I know it is still there, but we're healing, and I want to show you how I feel," she replied.

Derek nodded before he kissed her again, they'd been honest with each other so far, if they felt like they were going to freak out or panic on his side of it, or felt completely lost and just wanted to let go of the world and it hurt to breathe at times missing her parents so much they'd talk, and it had helped.

----------

It was six when Derek picked Pen up, for his birthday this year when he'd turned seventeen, Jeff had given him his dad's old truck, that he'd kept till his birthday, he'd planned on giving it to him for his sixteenth birthday, but it had needed a new transmission first, and now it was practically new again.

Penelope had only seen it once since it stayed parked mostly, they usually walked around, it was faster that way at times, but tonight he picked her up in the truck. "Hi," she said opening the apartment door seeing him standing there, "Can I just eat you alive?" Penelope asked with a huge smile, he was wearing pair of jeans that was well fitted to him, his shirt hugged him in all the right places and he had a bouquet of purple lilies mixed with roses.

"Hi, I hope you like, I wasn't sure to get you the roses or the lilies and I knew you liked purple so I went with both, and my mom gave me a vase to put them in case you didn't have one," Derek said.

"Thank you," Penelope said taking the flowers, "And thank her for me too, on the vase, that is," she replied, "I love them," she said smelling them.

"You look beautiful," he said looking at what she had on, jeans that hugged her waist and a plain red t-shirt that matched her eye shadow.

"Thanks, let me set these in here and I'll be ready, come on in," Pen said, "Jamie's gone for the night, she went to visit a friend, she took Whit with her," she replied.

"No lecture?" Derek asked with smile.

"No drinking, don't eat so much ice cream that I wind up pucking but that was it," Penelope said.

Derek walked over to her and once she'd sat the vase down he wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her resting his chin on her shoulders, she was facing the kitchen island and leaned against him. "I want to kiss you," Derek said, "Like that day after practice two months ago, when I was about to die if I didn't touch you," he said.

Penelope moaned at his words, damn he could do things to her with just his words. "How about you spend the night here, and after the movie, and you can kiss me anywhere you want to," she said turning around in his arms. She looked into his eyes and for the first time in months she saw the light there like the first day they'd spent together.

"We better go now then, because if we don't I'm going to kiss you and I don't know if I can stop," he said.

"I'd never want you to, handsome," she replied, "I'd want you to kiss me till the day I died," she said wrapping her arms around his neck, "But like you said we better go, before we start something we can't finish right now," she said before she kissed him.

--------

Derek pulled out of the kiss needing air, he hadn't wanted to pull away, they'd finally gotten out of the apartment and now they were in his truck outside the movies. They had fifteen minutes to kill and they'd started talking but then she'd giggled and he couldn't help but want to kiss her again.

"We keep doing this I don't think we're going to make it to the movie," Penelope said trying to catch her breath.

"I love kissing you, and if that is a crime then you can arrest me, long as it's you," he said.

"You asking me to use some cuffs on you, because I gotta say you'd look good in them," Penelope said, "I mean sitting in a kitchen chair your arms behind you and I…" she started but he covered her mouth before she could go on.

"You're going to kill me if you don't stop, Sunshine," he said.

Penelope moved closer to him in the truck turning to face him, they were parked across the street from the theater and the truck was facing away from the road, she bit her lip before she looked up at him, "You're turning me on," she breathed out, she didn't exactly know how to tell him how she felt right now, or how her body felt.

"My jeans are tight as hell right now," Derek said looking at her, how was he supposed to tell her how he felt without sounding like he just wanted her for sex, because he didn't, "I think I'm falling for you, and I don't want to do this here, I want to show you what I'm feeling, and this would be fast and quick, and that's not what I want this to be," he said hoping she didn't want the other.

"I don't want to do this here either, I mean later after the first time, but, I got this fantasy, and it involves us in one of our beds, and you're holding me and telling me that it is going to be okay," she said confessing what she was feeling, and what she wanted.

"I want that too," Derek said with smile, "Thanks for not hating me here, I just don't want to make this fast and dirty, because it's not, and you deserve to have it the right way, that fantasy you got," he replied, "When's your birthday?" he asked.

"September first," Penelope said.

"We go slow, see what each other likes, and when you turn seventeen, if you still want to, we can go there, I want to do it now, but I want to give you that image you have, however, I don't know if I can yet, I mean I've gotten over waking up and thinking that I am back there where he's still alive and nobody knows," Derek said.

"I know, and I'm glad you know you're safe now, because you are, and I'm falling for you too, I fell for you that first night, why you think I asked you out then?" She asked.

"I don't know, till you came along hadn't really noticed girls, women sure, sports illustrated calendar addition and playboy, but other than that, never saw a real woman, but you are, you are the real deal, and I am glad that you ran into me that night," Derek said, "And I have a confession for you," he said.

"What would that be, hot stuff?" She asked.

"I heard what you told Jamie that night, I never said anything though, about what Heaven still made," he replied.

Penelope bit her lip and smiled, "You heard that?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure anybody walking by could have, then again maybe it was just a really turned on sixteen year old at hearing those words," he replied.

"You like that nickname?" she asked, "I could always start calling you that," she said with a wicked grin.

"That could work, um just not in public till I get used to it, I don't want Ruth and Jeff thinking I've lost my mind when I start blushing like hell fire again," Derek said.

"Deal, my Chocolate God of Thunder," she replied kissing him, "You have a new one for me?" she asked.

"Princess," Derek said.

"I like, feel no need to wait to call me that, I can control the blushing," Penelope said.

Derek leaned over and he took a risk before he told her what he was thinking at that moment, "I want to know if I'm right about something, I want to know if you taste like honey," he said, "I think you do, but one day soon I want to find out."

Penelope didn't know how to reply to that so she went for something and hoped it didn't turn him off, she really didn't know how to talk dirty, but she had to get him back, she was turned on at the moment and her body was begging for him to touch her, "I want to feel your mouth against me, I'm burning up right now and it's all because of you," she said.

Derek looked at her and he knew she wasn't lying; he had to get them out of this truck before they never got in that theater, he wanted to touch her, he wanted to know what she liked, but going slow with her was what he really wanted to do.

---------

Penelope was sitting on the inside of the isle at the theater and Derek was beside her, he had his arm wrapped around her, and they were slouched down slightly sharing the popcorn he'd gotten for her, she hadn't wanted it, but he'd known that she liked popcorn with her movies, and since she'd paid for the movie, since she said it was only right since she'd asked him out, he'd told her he was getting it for her.

"Derek, thank you for coming with me," Penelope said.

"Couldn't turn my princess down, and I love cuddling with you, I got the better end of the deal," he said before giving her a kiss.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, more coming later tonight or tomorrow. **


	8. Brother's Visit

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 8**

**Brother's Visit**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Jamie got home at nine the next morning finding her nephew standing outside the apartment, he was sitting on the steps looking like he was debating some science or math problem he just couldn't figure out, "Hey, Steven, you could have went up, Penelope and Derek's in there," she said.

"Who's Derek?" Steven asked.

"He's her boyfriend," Jamie said, "He's great kid too, he treats her right, and they've been helping each other through some things," she said, it wasn't her place to say what on Derek's part, but Steven knew about Pen and what she was going through.

"I don't know, she's sixteen, she shouldn't be dating," Steven said.

"You had sex when you were fifteen, and on under the bleachers at the high school, during a pep rally if I recall, your mom about died of embarrassment when she caught you and the captain of the cheerleading squad," Jamie said, "Derek is good to her, and they are close friends too, it's not like you and your many conquests, he needed her and she was there, and she needed a friend to talk to and he was there, and they fell in love along that way," Jamie replied, "Plus, you sent her here so that she could have a woman's support, or care giver, or whatever you said, and I told them long as they don't get drunk and do something stupid then they can date," she said.

"You give her the sex talk?" he asked.

"Your mom did that before, and I trust her, if she's ready and he is then they just will, I already told them just use protection and as long as Whit's not alone with them," Jamie said.

"What, you can't just tell her that, it's like saying you got my permission..." Steven started but she cut him off.

"They are growing up and they both gotta do it faster than most do, I trust them, Steven, and I know you trust her, just give Derek a chance," she said.

"But she's my little sister, my only sister," Steven said, "I never wanted to send her away, but I couldn't take care of all four of them, I had no help and I just started at the police force, I know she could take care of herself, but she deserved to have somebody around that could help her when need a woman to talk to, and we are guys, and I really didn't know how to do that, and by the time that I realized I could, she was happy here," he said.

"She is, Derek is her, as she says, Chocolate God of Thunder, and he's her Sunshine and Angel," Jamie said, "He makes her happy, and apparently till she came along, he hadn't smiled in long time."

"She had any problems, you know with people's opinions about who she's dating?" Steven asked, "I know times are changing, but I don't want her to get hurt, people these days still don't get that we should just be happy, I haven't meet him, but some people talk and we both know that, if they are really in love, then they should just be happy," he said.

"Tell them that, not me, I already told them I didn't care, I'm not going to tell her who to love," Jamie said, "Come on up, I'm sure they are up, or making out on the couch one," she said.

"Where's Whit at?" Steven asked.

"Fran's off this morning so she's playing with Desiree, Derek's little sister, she's six," Jamie said before they went up to the apartment.

---------------

Penelope rolled over in the bed watching Derek, he'd stayed over after the movies, but they hadn't done anything but kiss each other crazy till they'd fallen asleep, she'd been wrapped in his arms most the night, with him behind her. She looked at him and she saw that he really did look like he was seventeen, not the seventeen year old going on twenty something.

She ran her hand over his face with a smile, she was glad he was starting to move on, and he'd actually told her what he wanted to do last night, that was a big first, for him, it had taken a while to get him to even mention sex. She got it too, after went he went through, but she wanted to show him that sex could be good too, she didn't know much about it herself, but she was going to try, and if he wanted to wait till her birthday to do that she was fine with it, but he did want to start doing things other than kissing.

"What you looking at?" Derek asked opening his eyes, looking at her.

"My smoking hot boyfriend," Penelope said, "We got maybe an hour do you wanna start seeing what we like?" she asked.

"How about I just kiss you and see what happens," Derek replied before leaning over kissing her.

Penelope ran her hand up his side pushing his shirt up along the way before raking her nails slowly down his side making him moan, "I think you like that," she teased, "Lay back," she said, "promise if you want to stop I will," she said.

He nodded before laying back, she moved over closer to him moving her hand under his shirt before she started kissing him again. She went slow, she didn't want to freak him out, her fingers over to his side and she ran them over it getting another moan out of him, "Pen," he said.

"Yeah?" she asked him pulling away, but he sat up taking his shirt off tossing it away, "That is better," she replied, going back to kissing him.

Derek closed his eyes and thanked god he could only see her face now, he bit down on his lip to keep from moaning out as she moved her lips from his neck to his chest, she gently nipped at him before swirling her tongue around his nipple making him moan out, he let his hand go into her hair holding her there, "Shit, yes," he about screamed out, "Penelope," he was lost, he'd never felt this before and he couldn't believe what this felt like, this was pleasure, and he wasn't terrified.

Penelope smiled, "You like this?" she asked.

"Yes," Derek said.

She kissed his neck again running her hands over his stomach, "Can I touch you there?" she asked.

Derek took a second to respond, he swallowed before nodding, "Yes," he said, "Just don't squeeze, please," he said, "That hurts."

"I won't, I'll go your pace," Pen said before she started kissing him again.

-------

Jamie walked in the apartment going to Penelope's bedroom, "You two up yet?" she asked hearing two screams for the other side the door, "Stop kissing each other and get out here, somebody's here to see you, Pen," she replied with a laugh before walking away, "They were still in the bed," she said.

"Sure they weren't doing it?" Steven asked.

"No, I wouldn't have gotten two screams I would have gotten, five minutes, oh god yes," Jamie said, "Well that was what you said when I caught you that time," she said.

"Hey, you said you weren't going to mention that again," Steven said.

"Well, it isn't my fault, I gotta have some kind of ammo on you," Jamie teased.

"Steven?" Penelope asked shocked, "I thought you were coming next week?" she asked.

"Was, but had some training I had to do," Steven said, "Where's your boyfriend at?" he asked.

"Bathroom, and next time don't scare the hell out of us," Pen said looking at Jamie.

"Well next time be out the bed and don't sleep late," she teased.

"We stayed up late," Pen said, "I'll be back, go find him tell him it's safe to come out," Penelope said.

"I'll go you two talk," Jamie replied before going to the bathroom knocking on the door, "You can come out Derek, Steven's not going to hurt you," she replied and few seconds later the door opened, "He's okay with you two together, just give him some time, after all she is his little sister, and he's not packing," she added.

"I'm not a chicken, just… I had certain problem, and um," Derek wasn't exactly sure how to explain it.

"Talk to a guy problem or I need a woman's advice problem?" she asked him.

"I don't know, it's embarrassing," he said not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Derek, I just had my dad growing up, no mom to talk to, so I know how certain problems can go, and when it comes to that, I'm not going to judge if you need to talk, but if you want a guy to talk to, I'm sure Jeff would listen, he's not going think it's a stupid question, and I won't either," Jamie said.

"When you knocked on the door, um… I've never," he wasn't sure how to put it.

"Less it was that bastard you've never got off?" Jamie asked helping him for words.

"No, I never did, I couldn't, it always hurt, I couldn't even get hard, I just wanted to go, he got off, and he tried me, but I couldn't, and I'm scared I can't when she tries," Derek said.

"He was hurting you," Jamie said, "Sex is supposed to be pleasure, it feels good, and your body response to that, and it's wonderful, but what he did, your body didn't want it, and wasn't going to find what it need, or you needed, you were scared," she said, "The first boyfriend I had, he wanted sex, and that was it, he pushed me into it, and it hurt, it's supposed to hurt at first, for the girls, but not like that, he was rough, and he hurt me, left bruises and stuff," she said, "However when I got with Whitney's dad, it was wonderful, I'd never felt loved like that, and it hurts like hell he's gone, but now I know what it is like to be really loved and he did that for me," she said.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry about that other guy, I don't want to hurt, Pen, she's wonderful, and till she came along, I never thought I'd escape, she's the first girl ever," Derek said.

"Just go slow, and it will hurt at first for her, but just hold her and wait till it doesn't hurt as much," Jamie said.

"Thanks, and can we never mention this again?" he asked.

"Mention what?" Jamie asked with a smile before she walked off.

* * *

Penelope and Steven were sitting at the table eating when Jamie came back, few minutes later Derek joined them, and he was little nervous, he knew that just because Jamie was okay with them dating didn't mean anything, he knew how people could be, some still talked about his mom and dad being together. He never wanted to see skin color, it was used so many times, and it hurt like hell when somebody used it against him.

"Steven, this is Derek, my boyfriend," Pen said getting up from the table, "Derek this is my annoying older brother, he's promised not to bite," she replied.

"Hi," Steven said standing up, "I only have one thing to say and then I won't say anything else, I already told her, but just in case you need to know too, I don't care what color skin you have, or about your past, long as you treat her right, I got no beef with you," Steven said, "People use it so many times as ways to hurt each other, I choice to believe we should make our own choices and maybe one day others will see that too," he added.

Derek smiled, "Thanks, and I won't hurt her, she's my Angel," he said taking Penelope's hand.

"Okay, breakfast then you two can show me around here," Steven said, "And you actually got her a job, I gotta see her working, it's just shocking," he said.

"Hey, I helped dad every summer," Penelope said.

"Yeah, that wasn't as a waitress though, I gotta see my little sis having a real job," Steven said.

"It's just for money, I want to work with computers when I'm older, you know that," she said.

"I know, but you know what I mean, you said you were going to stay at home with mom till college," Steven said.

"I had to grow up, and I like the job, it helps with getting stuff too," Penelope said.

"I know, and I'm finding that out too, I gotta job too, and being a cop is great," he said before they sat down.

------------

That afternoon after Derek and Penelope had showed Steven around where they lived at, worked at and hung out, they were back at the diner. Steven was going to eat before he went back to Jamie's apartment, he wasn't leaving Monday, but he wanted to see his cousin too.

"Here you go," Penelope said sitting the plate down in front of him, "What do you think?" she asked.

"I wanted a cheese burger," Steven said looking at what was in front of him.

"Just eat it, I promise you it is good, I eat it when I'm here, and you know me love my burgers, but give it a chance," she said.

Steven picked up the fork and tried the food that was in front of him, "Wow, this is good, who in the world cooked it?" he asked.

"Did you really think Derek was in the bathroom this long?" she asked with a smile, "He is one the cooks, or chiefs, Ruth runs the place and let's just say apparently he saved her one day, when this new guy decided to just quit on her last minute, and she had nobody to cook and he went back there and even though it was mostly grilled cheese's and cheeseburgers he finished the shift out and she told him he wasn't leaving again, but he cooks few days a week," Penelope said before she finally took a breath.

"She's got a motor mouth on her doesn't she?" Derek asked, "I see you like," he said.

"Yeah, and hell yes," Steven said, "Sorry, but what in the world is this?" he asked.

"Most of your common vegetables and few fruits mixed up on top of lettuce with hot sauce on it," Derek said, "I went easy on the hot sauce, but your sister grabbed it and went crazy," he said.

"I love it, and it is close second to a cheeseburger or pizza," Steven said, "Okay, you passed the test, you can cook, you love her, you got my vote too," he said, "At least I know she want die of starvation, she about blew the kitchen up once, dad was terrified and mom was just hoping to god she found a guy that could cook, I'm pretty sure they're going to be happy to know that, and trust me they know," he added.

"Yeah, I'm trying to teach her, but I had to stop, my mom got little scared when she smelt smoke, and let's just say I used to suck at cooking too, but I learned and well, I can make those and few other things now," Derek said with smile.

"Fire department was involved in his, I just blew the oven up," Penelope said.

"Ha, dad wouldn't let you near the kitchen for a month after that," Steven said, "I'll let you two go back to working, I'll see you later at the apartment," he said.

"Okay, and tomorrow when he's at football practice I'll show you around some more, and we can go watch him play some too," Pen added with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan," Steven said before they walked off and he went back to eating.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, and I wanted her brother to be the good guy for a change, read so many where they weren't. **


	9. I Love U

**Life's Choices  
****Chapter 9  
****I Love U**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing. This is week after Steven left. **

Penelope was sitting on grass next to the fenced in practice field for the football players. She had her sketch pad, bottle of water with her. Whitney and Desiree were inside playing with some of the other children their ages. She'd brought Whit with her so she wouldn't have to leave early to go get her. Jamie was taking a test today, since she was trying to get her masters degree in teaching.

She looked up at the players seeing Derek running down the dirt field and he jumped up catching the ball. "YES," she yelled out with a smile before Jeff looked at her with a smile. "Sorry, but that's my handsome boyfriend," she said with a grin.

"Carry on," Jeff said, the boys were practicing by playing a game against each other, so far Derek's team was winning and every time he caught the ball Penelope would yell out yes or go Derek. He was glad that Derek had somebody like her. After twenty minutes Jeff called it and it was Derek's team that won, they had three more than the others. "Hit the showers, no practice Saturday, we'll make it up next week though," he added before one of them could say something.

Derek went out the gate and around to where Pen was at, they were in their normal clothes just had shoulder pads on with jerseys over them. He easily took that off before he got down on his knees before kissing her. "After I shower, I'll be back out, I wanna talk to yah about something and we can let Des and Whit play inside for while longer," he said.

"Sounds like a plan, hot stuff," Pen said kissing him before he got back up, "I'll be at the picnic table," she said with a smile before she put her stuff in the bag and walked over with him till they got to the door, then she gave him another quick kiss before walking the side of the building to get to the picnic area and swings. She passed a guy on her way there and smiled slightly at him, even though he looked like little scary, not creepy, just scary.

"Hey, you Derek Morgan's girl?" the guy asked turning around.

"Yeah," Pen said turning around, "Something wrong with that?" She asked.

"No, but your boy is going to be a dead man when Rodney gets here," the guy said.

"Who's Rodney?" Pen asked.

"Ask your boy, he'll tell you all about Rodney, I'd watch your back, girl, don't want to get caught between those two," he said before he walked on.

-------

Penelope was sitting at the picnic table when Derek came out half hour later, she looked up at him and before he could kiss her she asked him a question, "Who's Rodney and why is he going to kill you when he gets here?" she asked.

"What, who told you that?" Derek asked.

"This guy, when you went inside I was walking back here and he asked me if we were together, and then he said that when that Rodney guy gets here you're going to be a dead man and I wouldn't want to be caught between you two," she said.

"He's head one the local gangs around here, he got sent to Juvie like a year ago, he got into a fight with two other guys here, Jeff and two other cops showed up, I got stuck in the middle of it and Rodney thought I'd lie for him, but I didn't, I told Jeff what really happened and he went to Juvie, the other two guys ended up the ICU," Derek said, "Look if he shows up I want you to leave, go inside or something, I don't think he will, not around here, if he knows that Jeff is running it he won't," he said.

"Okay, but I don't don't what he looks like so I'll stick with you," Penelope said, "Now what were you going to tell me?" she asked him.

"I was going to tell you this," Derek said before he sat down beside her. He started kissing her; he'd wanted to do that since he'd first heard her yelling out his name on the field.

"I like this conversation," Penelope said before wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him back.

"Thought you would, Princess," he said before cupping her face, "I want to finish what we started last week, tonight, if you want to, we don't have to work, and Sarah is watching Des again, unless you have to watch Whit," he said.

"Nope, Jamie's not working, what about your place this time, since Jamie will be at the apartment?" she asked.

"Works for me, and, tonight I want to give you something back," he replied looking up at her.

"What you got in mind, hot stuff?" she asked with a grin.

"If you want, I'd like to see you without your shirt on, I wanna do what you did to me," Derek said moving his hands up her sides before covering her breasts with his hand, they still had cotton between them and her bare skin, and that was all he could do right now.

"Derek," she said looking up at him seeing his slight smile, but he was biting down on his lip like she did, "I think I'm a bad influence on you, you've started biting your lip too," she said, "And my answers yes," she replied covering his hands with her own, she looked around really quick making sure nobody was able to see them and she took his hands moving them under her shirt so they were over top her bra, "Feel my heart, it's beating like crazy, it wants you to touch me too," she said leaning over and kissing him.

Derek didn't say anything, as she kissed him, he moved his thumbs over her bra covered nipples making her moan, he smiled to himself before moving his hands to the back of her bra, he knew nobody came back here, and he really wanted to touch her.

"Derek," she moaned few seconds later when he had her bare breasts in his hands. She whimpered as he gently pinched them, "I like that," she said, looking up into his eyes, she trusted him with her life, and right now she wanted to go to his truck and make out with him, but it was too far away.

"Does this hurt?" Derek asked her before rolling her nipples between his fingers and pulling slightly.

"God no, that, oh shit," she moaned, she'd never thought having him touch her like this would feel so good, so right, "Don't stop,"

--------

"No please don't stop," Somebody said not two seconds later making them jump apart and Penelope about fell backwards, but Derek grabbed her, "Ah, Derek done went and got him a girlfriend," the guy said.

"Leave," Derek said looking up seeing Rodney standing there.

"What you going to do if I don't?" Rodney asked, "Nobody around to protect you, Morgan," he said moving closer.

"Walk away now, and don't come back around," Derek said, "I told you before, I'm done with all that and I'm not lying for you, I mean you are the reason I got arrested for two years on and off, and I didn't do shit," he said.

"Didn't do shit, ha, don't listen to your, boy here, he busted my head open, and just last year he about broke my jaw," Rodney said, "He's got a violent side on him."

"You can go to hell," Penelope said, "I don't buy that for one damn minute," she added, "Now leave or we'll go get Jeff out here," she said with a smile, "Because you see, he's running the center now, so back off, or I'll be the one breaking your jaw," she retorted.

"Well, well, Morgan's woman knows how to fight," Rodney said before he grabbed Penelope pulling her up off the seat, "I bet you I can make you satisfied, I'm a man, he's a boy,"

Derek stood up ready to punch Rodney, but Penelope took care of that with her words, "Why would I want to be with you, I don't want some man, I want my hot stuff," she said which stunned Rodney, "Now, you can go now, or I'll let Derek hit you, and I will say it was in self defense," she said.

"You just wait, your pay back is coming, and I'd watch your back to, because I'd love a go at you, all innocent, bet you like it rough," Rodney said before he let her go.

Derek glared at him as he walked away, "You okay?" he asked cupping her face.

"Yeah, can we get out of here?" Pen asked, "I'm sure we can find somewhere inside to fool around, just not out here," she said watching Rodney disappear.

"Yeah, we can go inside," Derek said, he knew she was nervous, he wish Rodney hadn't come back here, now he had to worry about Pen, and what he'd do to her, "Let me button you back up first," he added letting her turn around, he fastened her bra back before he picked her bag up walking back inside, "I gotta tell Jeff he's back, then we can find place to hide out for while," he said giving her a kiss.

-----------

"Derek," Fran Morgan said from the kitchen, Derek and Penelope had gone to his place after they left the Youth Center. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie with Des and Whit at the moment.

"I'll be right back," Derek said unwrapping his arms from Pen's waist before going to see what his mom needed, "Yes?" he asked.

"I was going to make you two something before I left, does she like chicken?" Fran asked.

"Yes, but we're fine mom, I can always make something if we get hungry," Derek said.

"I know, but I wanted you two have something already made," Fran said.

"She likes extra cheese," Derek said with a smile, "And mom, thanks for letting her stay tonight," he replied.

"Just don't get drunk, or do something stupid and I don't mind her staying over," Fran said, "But Derek, so help me god you better have protection if you two have sex, I love you, but I don't want her to get pregnant this young, not saying that if it happened I'd be against it, but still, you two are young," she said.

"We're not, not yet," Derek said, he hadn't really told his mom what had happened, all she knew was that Buford was dead, she thought it was gang related, and he was letting her believe that, "We're not quite ready," he said.

"Well when you are, make sure you get some condoms, or she has birth control," Fran said, "I'd like some grandbabies, but not right now."

"I've heard that since I was eight years old," Derek said shaking his head before he left the kitchen.

"What she want?" Penelope asked as Derek sat back down.

"She told us not to have sex less I had condoms, and you were on the pill," Derek said, "She also asked if you wanted chicken, just in the opposite order," he replied.

"Cool, and what is the pill?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know?" Derek said, "Maybe we should ask her," he said.

"Come on," Pen said getting up and pulling Derek with her as they went back to the kitchen, "Mrs. Morgan," she said.

"Fran, please," Fran said, "What can I do for you dear?" she asked turning around to see Derek and Penelope standing there.

"What's the pill?" they both asked her.

Fran had to smile a little at them, "It's something you take so you don't get pregnant," she said.

"What, I can't ever get pregnant, that's not fair," Penelope said, "I want to have kids, not right now but I don't want to not be able to, I don't want to take, it please god no," she about started crying.

"No, no," Fran said, she had to say something before Penelope started crying, and she knew that look, she'd seen it on Sarah before, "I meant right now, you take it, it's not full proof, but it sometimes helps the women not get pregnant, but only right then," she said, "If you like I can take you two to the…"

"That's okay, we're not in no hurry," Derek said, "We'll be in my room," he said, before he took Pen's hand and leading her to his room.

Fran let out a sigh, she hadn't meant to upset her, she opened the fridge finding some of the fudge she'd made that morning and putting it into a bowl with some ice cream added, getting to a spoon she took it to Derek's room, "Hey, I thought you two would like some of this," she said.

"Chocolate with fudge?" Penelope asked, she'd had it once before few months back.

"Yes," Fran said, "And I didn't mean to upset you, I thought you knew, but if you want to talk you know where I'm at," she said before she left the room.

"Mom, can you close the door, we promise not to have sex," Derek said.

"Fine, but don't forget that Des and Whitney are out here, if they knock…"

"I know mom, I'll let them in or go back out there with them," Derek said.

Fran nodded before she closed the door half way, but not all the way, she trusted them, but she didn't want them to get to caught up in each other and forget who was still in the next room.

----------

"I was going to tell you something earlier," Penelope said, "But then that dick showed up and I didn't get to tell you," she said, "You don't have to say it back if you're not ready, but," she said before looking into his eyes, "I love you Derek Morgan, and I'm glad that I met you," she said.

Derek smiled back at her, he wasn't sure what to say, "I love you too," he wasn't scared to say it, and for the first time since his dad died, he said it and it didn't hurt like he'd thought it would.

Penelope leaned back into him before she started eating the ice cream.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, and yeah another person for them to have to watch out for, but I'm going by most of what I know from that episode Profiler Profiled, and Rodney was around so had to put him in it. **


	10. The Good Touch

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 10**

**The Good Touch**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing.**

After Penelope dropped Whitney back off with Jamie and Sarah had picked Desiree up for the night they had gone back to Derek's apartment and were now in his bedroom again. Nobody was there but them so they left the door open this time, but they were cuddled up kissing letting their hands run over top their clothes.

Derek pulled out the kiss trying to catch his breath, "Can I take your shirt off?" he asked looking up at her.

Penelope smiled before she reached down pulling it up and over her head tossing it on the floor of his room, "Yours now," she said, "It's only fair," she added. Derek tossed his shirt away once he pulled it off before they laid back down going back to kissing each other as their hands moved over their bare skin this time.

"I still want to wait," Derek said few minutes later, "To have sex, but if you want we can find out what we like, we got all night, nobody's coming here," he said.

"Okay, just go slow, and I'm all yours," Pen said looking into his eyes, and she saw the same trust, and nervousness shining back at her that she was feeling.

"I'd never hurt you on purpose, but Jamie said it does hurt the first time, I know we're not going there now, but I wanted to warn you, but I promise to make it as painless as possible, I don't want to hurt you," Derek said.

"I know, my mom told me that once, and she told me afterwards it feels a lot better," Pen said, "How are we going to do this?" she asked.

Derek kissed her before he rolled her onto her back, "I saw this movie once, Sarah was watching it with her boyfriend, you trust me?" he asked.

"Always," Pen said back before she watched him straddle her, she bit down on her bottom lip, "What you going to do?" she asked.

"This," Derek said before he leaned down kissing the tops of her breast above were her bra was still covering them. He licked over them before gently nipping her there.

"Shit," she moaned.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No, it felt good, we should have a safe word, and that way we know we're not hurting each other every few seconds.

"Okay, what about monkey," he suggested.

"Monkey it is, now can you do that again?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes," he said leaning down and going back to what he'd been doing.

------

Ten minutes later Penelope pulled him up kissing him, her body felt like it was on fire, he'd been kissing a path from her chest up to her neck and he'd nipped at her neck making her cry out, before she'd pulled him to her lips kissing him, "Keep this up and I'm going to explode," she said against his ear.

"I'd like that, I still wanna know if you taste like honey," he whispered back, "Can I take your jeans off?" he asked.

She swallowed looking up at him before giving her answer, which was yes, she wanted to know what it felt like to feel his hands against her there, and maybe his mouth if he wanted to go that far now.

Derek moved down her body kissing his way down, he hadn't taken her bra off yet, he was teasing his self at the moment, he wanted more than anything to taste her breast, and feel them, not like earlier that day though, he wanted to pull them into his mouth and suck them till he heard her scream out in pleasure like the girl in that movie he'd saw, she'd liked it, sure she was actress, but it had to feel good, he thought to himself before he moved farther down kissing her stomach.

He nipped at her belly button running his hands over her sides making her moan. She liked this, he couldn't help feel happy at the moment, he was turning her on, and she was letting that last piece of the guard she'd built up after everything she'd been through. This was his Angel below him, and she trusted him, he scared him, and turned him on at the same time. Somebody trusted him this much, outside his family, and he trusted her back just as much.

Derek undid the button before pulling the zipper down, slowly peeling her jeans off leaving her in her panties and bra, "God you're beautiful," he breathed out, "You really are an Angel," he said.

"Derek," she moaned looking at him, she felt vulnerable at first, and scared, but his words took that away, she knew he wasn't going to hurt her, and she wanted this more than anything, she'd repay him afterwards.

He leaned down placing a kiss on her stomach again before going up to her mouth claiming it and giving her a long slow kiss as his hands moved over her sides, "Can you sit up, I wanna take your bra off," he said before she sat up with him, it took him couple seconds but it he got it undid, but he didn't take it off, he brushed the straps down off her shoulders before kissing her where they'd been, placing barely there kisses on each side of her shoulder before capturing her mouth again.

Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him, after she let her bra fall between them, she moaned when his hand came up running his fingers underneath her breast, but not touching her nipple yet, "Please," she asked before she took his hands placing them on her breasts like earlier that day letting her hands cover his as she showed him what she liked, "Like this," she said, "I'm not fragile, I liked when you pinched them, it made me wet," she replied breathing against his ear, "I'm wet right now," she added.

"Holy shit," Derek moaned out feeling himself twitch in his jeans, any thought of not getting hard for her, was gone, it hurt like hell at the moment, because he was so damn tight in his jeans.

He reached down undoing them and pushing them down some so he didn't feel like he was going to die at the moment, "Sorry, I just, you made me hard, and I couldn't breathe with them on," he said.

"Take them off the rest the way," Penelope said biting her lip, hoping it didn't scare him.

Derek smiled at her before moving away just enough to take them off, he tossed them on the floor with hers before going back to what he'd been doing, letting her lay back again, he straddled her once more before leaning down and this time he let his tongue move down the valley between her breasts before he took them in his hands pushing them up slightly, "Would it hurt if I… could I suck them?" he asked, "I think it'll feel good, but I don't know, I mean what you did to me last week, that felt good," he said.

"Go ahead, I know the safe word if it doesn't," she replied.

-----------

Derek leaned down moving his tongue over her nipple, when he heard her moan he knew she was enjoying this too. He wasn't sure what else to do, he knew she liked this, the noise she'd made alone proved that. He closed his mouth around the pebbled nipple and sucked it gently not wanting to hurt her. Her hand came up to the back of his head as she cried out arching up into his mouth, "Don't you dare stop," she moaned holding him to her.

Derek smiled to himself before he used his teeth tugging at it a little making her moan out again, this was something she really loved, he thought putting that into his memory bank before running his tongue over it again, nipping slightly harder and when he felt her other hand dig slightly into his arm he knew that this was turning her on, he stopped thinking about her not liking it and let himself go slightly exploring what he knew she liked now.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip, she'd never felt anything like this, she'd tried experimenting by herself before, but it had never worked, she'd never felt like this, "Derek, oh shit I like, I like," she screamed out, "I like," her body was thrashing, and he moved to her other breast doing the same to it while he let his other hand play with her left breast.

He looked up at her and her eyes were closed, head moving back and forth on the pillow and she was still holding to him, "Let go," he said, "Don't hold back," he said, he wanted to hear her, wanted to know what she sounded like as she climaxed.

"Derek, please," she begged, she needed something more, she didn't know what, but she needed something.

He moaned hearing her voice, he went back to her breast pulling it into his mouth letting his teeth grip it little firmer before he pulled running his tongue over it at the same time, his hands moved over her sides, he let on go on to her inner thigh letting his fingers make circles there. And not two seconds later she cried out bucking against him and he smiled before claiming her mouth threading his fingers into her hair and kissing her as she went over.

Penelope moaned as he continued kissing her, "Air," she said when she thought she was going to pass out, but she wanted to kiss him forever, it felt so good kissing him.

----------

Derek was lying beside her half hour later; they were holding each other again, just laying there. "I liked you screaming my name," he said, they hadn't said anything just cuddled up after she'd climaxed.

"I loved what you did," she said back, "It hurt at first when you bit down, but after that it felt wonderful, I didn't want you to stop," she said.

"I didn't think I could, get you off, I mean I knew I could you know, but, I didn't think you'd scream out, I mean I liked it, did something to me, I don't know what it was, but I didn't want to wait, I wanted to hold you and…"

"Have sex with me?" she asked.

"No, something else, I don't want to just have sex with you, mom called it something this time before my dad died, she said that if you really love somebody like they did it wasn't just sex, it is loving each other, I want to do that, I want to make love to you, but I don't know how, but I want to learn," Derek said, "That's what I wanted to do when you said my name, you looked like an Angel," he said.

"You're going to get my blushing here if you don't stop," Penelope said turning in his arms, "I've never done that before, I mean I've tried few times, but I was never satisfied, and I got cranky," she said.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, any time you want, just ask, I'll take care of that crankiness," Derek said claiming her mouth letting his hand run over her stomach.

------------

"Can I see what you like?" Pen asked sitting up few minutes later, "Do you know how you like it?" she asked.

"No, I've never, I've never jacked off, every time I tried…" He started but he couldn't finish.

"Don't think about him, okay, look at me, it's just us here, this is your bed, and nobody is going to hurt you, Derek," Penelope said, "I want to give you what you did for me, I want you to feel that good," she said.

"Okay, do you have any lotion?" he asked, "It might take a while to get me off, it's never worked before, and it hurt afterwards," he said trying not to feel embarrassed.

"I promise you it will feel good, but yeah, I got some lotion, I'll get it," Pen said before she got off the bed going to her bag, "I sorta asked Jamie about this, don't kill me, but she said this stuff works better," she replied before getting back on the bed with something in her hand, that wasn't lotion.

"Is that lube?" Derek asked her little shocked.

"Well, I didn't want to hurt you, and guys don't have natural lubricate and it might hurt, and I…"

"Motor mouth," Derek said with smile, "I didn't mean why did you get it, I just was surprised, I didn't know you knew," he said.

"I didn't, Jamie just handed it to me, told me I might find that it will be useful, and you asked if I had lotion, so I thought," Penelope said before she handed it to him.

Derek reached over taking her hand pulling her back to the bed, "I don't know if I can, but I want to try, and I trust you, I'll let you have this back, just put little bit in your hand," he said after she opened it.

"Sit up for me," she said moving the pillows so he could sit up against the head board. Once he was sitting against it she moved down getting on her knees in front of him, "Lift your hips," she said and when he did she pulled his boxers down and off, "Well hot stuff, I'd say I did more than turn you on," she said with a grin, she'd never seen a real one only the ones in a playgirl once, and that was nothing compared to what his pants had been concealing, "You're a vision," she moaned out looking up at him, he looked nervous and whole lot of other emotions all running together.

Derek was trying not to blush, that was the last thing he wanted to do right now, but her words and the way she looked at the moment, on her knees in front of him without her shirt on, she still had her panties on, but that was it, he wanted to taste her still, but he wanted this too, maybe if he could finally get off he could do what he wanted to her again next.

Penelope set the lube down, "Can I do something else?" she asked looking at him, "It might feel good too," she said.

"Okay," he said little nervous at what the something else was, however when she bent over wrapping her hand around him and slowly stuck her tongue out licking at the head of his erection, "Holy shit," he wasn't expecting that, far from it, "Pen," he said.

"I promise it won't hurt," she said, she was nervous too, she didn't want him to think about the past, and this was one way, that bastard hadn't done this to him thank god. She let her lips slide over the head and she swirled her tongue around like she was eating ice cream on a cone, she wasn't sure how to do it, but when his hands went into her hair and she heard him moaning, she knew he was liking this, and she took mental note to do this again.

Derek wasn't sure if he was going to die or not, he didn't know how to describe or put into words what he was feeling either, nothing had ever come close to what he was feeling at the moment. When she covered him with her mouth, it sent bolts of pleasure through his body and he put his head back against the wall trying not to arch into her not wanting to hurt her.

Pen moved her hand before taking more of him into her mouth, continuing to lick him. She wasn't sure if she could take him all the way, she'd had talk with Jamie about this, she'd wanted to know what to do so she wouldn't be totally lost going into this, at least for him, so she could make this as pleasure full as possible.

She moved back up going back to just the head being in her mouth and she sucked a little and he bucked against her tightening his grip, before letting up again, she smiled to herself before running the tip of her tongue over the slit and she could hear him, she knew he was close, she just knew, she ran her tongue over his slit again this time he yelled out but he never said monkey, so she kept going.

"Pen, oh shit, I'm," he couldn't get it out, and he wasn't sure if she wanted to swallow, he knew remembered Jeff had told him some girls didn't like it, and he didn't want to gross her out, "I'm," he tried but when she sucked just a little harder running her tongue around him again he lost it, he arched up and he came with her name coming from his mouth.

Penelope tried to swallow all of him, but he was cumming and there was more than she could swallow, she pulled away and he finished cumming all over her chest. She felt little guilty that she couldn't take him all down, but it was more than she'd thought.

Derek was trying to catch his breath, it was like he was having trouble, but felt good at the same time, he opened his eyes looking at her and she was pouting, and she looked so damn cute, he thought. "What's wrong?" he asked finally finding his voice again.

"I couldn't swallow all of it," Pen said biting her lip.

Derek took her hand moving her up to him before he claimed her mouth moving his hands to her sides holding her as he kissed her like he was starving, he didn't pull away till he had to have air again, "It's okay, sunshine," he said looking at her breasts, his cum was all over her and it made him moan, "It lets me do this," he said before moving his tongue over her licking himself away from her and she moaned holding him to her.

----------

"You want something to eat?" Derek asked few hours later, they'd fallen asleep after he'd licked her clean, he still hadn't gotten to do what he wanted, and taste her, but he'd been spent, he'd never felt that tired in a good way ever, not even after practice.

"Mm," Pen said half asleep still, she was cuddled up with her head on his chest, the covers pulled up over them. She was laying there in just her panties and he didn't have a thing on besides the covers.

"Food, besides me," he said, he was trying to tease her, hoping it didn't sound cheesy.

"What if I want you?" Penelope asked running her hand over his chest, "my Chocolate God of Thunder, sounds like good snack," she teased back.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the chicken casserole in the fridge, but you can always do that again what you did with the ice cream," he said with smile.

"Nice to know you liked that, I was trying to make it in your mouth however, but licking it off your neck did taste good," Pen said finally sitting up with a yawn, "Come on, I am getting a little hungry," she said tossing the covers back, before going to find her shirt and jeans.

"Stay, I'll bring it in here," Derek said.

"Oh you want to keep me naked do you?" she asked with small smile.

"I got plan of tasting some honey soon, after I eat, so I don't need to get dressed just yet," he said, "That is if you want to," he offered.

"What if I want to cuddle up on the couch and watch TV for a while?" she asked him, "Could we do that, then we could come back in here after," she said, "I want to do that too, don't get me wrong."

"No worries, Angel, I got all the time in the world, and I like you teasing me," Derek said before kissing her and going to find his own clothes that were scattered.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed. **


	11. Thinking Ahead

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 11**

**Thinking Ahead**

**AN: Hope you enjoy, I own nothing thanks for the reviews. **

"I need four plates of pancakes and two of waffles and sausage," Ruth said to Derek, one of the other cooks and him was the only two there at the moment. One had called in sick after their shift had started and now it was three hours later.

"You got it," Derek said back.

Penelope was working this morning too, but he hadn't had chance to see her since he'd walked in. The weekend had flown by, and they hadn't had chance to continue what they'd started Saturday night. They had stayed up late talking and kissing not going back to his room till they were almost asleep.

"Hey," Pen said with smile, she'd come back to get the plates, and to see Derek too.

"Hi, sunshine," Derek said before handing her two the plates, "Sorry I can't really talk," he said.

"It's cool, after breakfast I need to talk to you," she said before adding, "It's nothing bad though, it's really good," she added case he got worried.

She left with the plates of food coming back few minutes later for the others. She smiled at him each time and watched him, he was great at this job, but she knew he didn't want to do this forever, he wanted to leave here, and go somewhere far away, sure he loved his family, but he didn't want to start his own here, and if they did end up together in the forever sense she wanted to start somewhere nice too.

---------------

It was almost four that afternoon before they got to talk, after the breakfast rush, he'd had to go home and watch Desiree for few hours, and she'd had to go with Jamie to the mall on the other side of the city. She'd gotten to kiss him before he left, but right now they were happily sitting on the back of his truck eating something that he'd made while he'd been home.

"You like?" he asked.

"Yes, this is wonderful," she said, "It tastes like heaven," she replied.

"Glad you like, it's my dad's recipe, my mom gave them to me after I started working at the diner case I needed something to go by, I added little hot sauce to it though,"

"It's just right, what is it though?" Pen asked.

"Chili, I didn't have everything I needed so I had to leave out the peppers, but it's mostly what goes in it," Derek said.

"I'll tell you one thing, I'm letting you cook for me now on, I'm not making another thing," she replied with a teasing smile.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Derek asked.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"I know it's not till September, but when we go back to school, do you know if we're going to the same one?" he asked, "There is two near here, one is near the Youth Center, the other is about block away from where we live, and you live closer to the center than I do," he said.

"I can't just choice?" Pen asked, "Because I wanted to go to school with you," she said.

"I do too, and I asked my mom going back to the other high school, when we moved I started going to this one, she wanted me away from Rodney and them, but you're going there if you have to go there, and I don't want you to be alone there, and his brother still is in school, he goes there, he's worse than he is," Derek said, "Rodney would put couple guys in the ICU, but he has never touched a woman, far as I know, but his brother has, he got sent to Juvie for it," he said.

"Maybe I can go to your school, I mean I don't know if I have to like pick or something, I haven't even gone to one yet, I gotta get my transcripts next month I know," Pen said, "But maybe I can be at yours and we can have the same classes, and you can get me through math," she joked.

"Ha, my worst subject, only one I've ever gotten anything besides A or B in," Derek said, "Jeff was tutoring me last year, and I got out there with low B at the end," he said.

"I'll ask Jamie tonight, because I don't want to go less I can go with you, and I don't want to be anywhere near Rodney, his brother or their gang long as I can help it," she said.

"I don't want you to either," Derek said before he gave her a kiss.

----------

Penelope walked in the apartment that night finding Jamie sitting on the couch with Whitney watching some cartoon. She walked over and sat down with a sigh.

"Long day, Pen?" Jamie asked.

"Which high school do I have to go too?" she asked, "I don't want to be near Rodney and them, and Derek said that his brother goes to the high school near here, and I'd probably be going there," she said getting it all out.

"Yeah he does, I forgot about that, it's been since April since I've been to the high school," Jamie said, "I had start those classes then, I thought Derek went there, he was in my class," she replied.

"Yeah, but he transferred out right after you left, his mom wanted him away from Rodney's brother, since he wanted to kill him after Rodney was sent to Juvie," Pen said.

"Wait, he was sent there?" Jamie asked, "I thought he went to jail?" she stated.

"No, Juvie, and he got out, Friday, paid Derek and me a visit at the Center, not a nice guy I mind you, he wanted to show me what a real man could do, ha, I told him I didn't need a man, I needed Derek," Penelope said.

"Are you crazy or something, the last person that stood up to him wound up in the ICU, and I know he doesn't like Derek, either," Jamie said, "I might can talk to the principal see if I can't get you into the other high school," she said, "I don't want you near them."

"Thanks, so what are you watching?" Penelope asked.

"Barney," Jamie replied looking at Whitney who was sitting on the floor clapping and singing to the song that was playing.

Penelope laid down resting her head on Jamie's lap, "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure," Jamie replied.

"Can you take me to get birth control?" Pen asked.

"I thought you'd never ask me that question, figured you already knew where to go, but yeah, I'm off tomorrow, and Whit's got a play date with Desiree, we can go then," Jamie said, "You two thinking about it?" she asked.

"My birthday, he wants to wait till then, and we'll both be seventeen, and we're going slow right now, trying to figure what we like," Penelope said, "Oh and thank you for the lube, we didn't get to that, I tried something else, and let's just say, like that time mom said, he shot to the moon,"

"Just remember if you're not ready for something, tell him, he won't rush you," Jamie said.

"I know, we're both ready, I mean I know I am, I want to, really want to, but I don't want him to feel like it has to be the best thing ever, I will be, from what you and mom always said, you just know," Pen said, "I'm worried that I'm going to freak him out still, but Saturday we found out what we like," she said.

"Mommy, can I have something to drink?" Whitney asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back," Jamie said getting up to get her daughter something to drink.

"I'm going to my room anyways, listen to some music," Pen said, "Night Whit, night Jamie," she said before heading to her room, it was only seven-thirty, but she had no plans of coming back out after she showered.

---------

Fran and Sarah Morgan were in the kitchen cooking for the weekly family dinners they had when they weren't working. Derek walked in the apartment finding Desiree playing with some her toys and Eric, Sarah's boyfriend playing with her.

"Hey," Eric said looking up at Derek, Eric was sorta like the big brother he'd never had, they talked sometimes, but not as much lately.

"Can I ask you something," Derek asked, "Just not in front of the innocent," he replied referring to Desiree.

"Yeah," Eric said getting up, "We'll be right back," he told her before they went to Derek's room, "What can I help you with?" he asked.

"I know I can ask Jeff this, but we're what five years apart, and you've probably done this more lately than Jeff, and…"

"Just spit it out Derek," Eric said.

"I need the guy talk, or sex talk, but without the one that my mom would give me or Jeff," Derek said.

"What you need to know, or do you need some condoms?" Eric asked.

"I don't know, I mean she wants to use the pill, she's going to ask Jamie about that, but I sorta want to, I don't want to let her down, I'm going in blind."

"Oh you need that talk," Eric said, "Um, well, I sorta until your sister I never had sex, and no I'm not lying, just never wanted to use the girls, and the ones in high school were either too easy or just didn't do anything for me, except for Sarah, but best advice I can give you is go slow, other than that, I don't know how to put it, you could ask Sarah or your mom, maybe Jeff, I mean they got more experience than I do, only person I've been with is her," he said.

"Besides condoms if she doesn't get birth control, what do I need?" Derek asked.

"Lube, just in case one of you needs it, sometimes it helps," Eric said.

"Got that, got patients too, anything else?" he asked.

"Not that I know of, your mom's a nurse you might be better asking her, but make sure Penelope's comfortable, maybe her bed, or yours, just don't have your first time in your truck, so not romantic, and it's this special thing for girl, it means a lot, and it's something you can't take back later, so be sure," Eric said.

"Thought you didn't know anything," Derek joked.

"Well I know some stuff," Eric said before Fran called them for dinner, "Come on kid, maybe later we can convince them to watch a scary movie once Des is in bed."

"I'm not a kid, I'm seventeen," Derek replied punching Eric in the shoulder, "But thanks," he added before they walked out the room.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, it's spring break week and I'm updating all week all day. Best way to spend it when it's cold as nobody's business still. **


	12. Truck Bed

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 12**

**Truck Bed**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing. **

Derek was sitting outside his apartment, his mom had the entire week off, and she'd decided to turn the apartment upside down cleaning. Most the time he did it, kept it decent at least, but she was in her cleaning mood so he had let her be. Penelope was coming over, and they were going to do something, what he had no clue, it was supposed to be hot today, and he really didn't want to be outside much, but Jamie had started dating this guy, he wasn't bad guy, but Pen wanted to leave them and Whit to bond so she was hanging out with him.

That he didn't mind one bit, he loved when she came around, and most the time they were staying at each other's places these days when they weren't baby sitting. It was the first week of August which they had a month left before they had to go back to school. He wasn't ready to go back, but this time, he wouldn't have to go to the other high school, he'd transferred over at the end of April, but he'd went into the classes he'd already been taken and most the stuff was the same, he'd gotten out with A's and one B, which was math.

He had two years left, then he could get out of this town, go to college, and hopefully that meant his Princess coming with him, he was hoping for a full ride, football scholarship would be awesome. He wasn't sure what Pen wanted to do, she had never said, he did know she'd wanted to go to Cal Tech at one point, but now she was living here. He wanted to play football, that was his dream, NFL, it was going to take while to get there though.

-------

Penelope came up with a smile on her face and holding something in her hand, "Guess what, my vision?" She said and saw him try not to blush, but she sat down beside him and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to your high school, just think of what we can do," she said nipping at his neck.

Derek turned to face her, the blushing had stopped and he had a huge smile on his face, "Good, because I think if I told my mom I had to go back there she'd have a duck," he said before he kissed her.

"So you got favorite place in the high school, we could make out there every day," Penelope said.

"I got better plan, you," he said before kissing her, "My truck," he added, "And me," he finished before threading his fingers into her hair.

"Hey Derek, I need your help," Fran said calling out from one the windows in their apartment above.

"I'll be right back," he said, "Coming," he called up before getting up and going to help his mom, "Don't go anywhere, either, Sunshine," Derek said before running up the stairs.

Penelope watched him go with a wicked grin, she was having very naughty dreams about certain football player, one of them was the two of them in his truck and doing more than kissing. That fantasy she wanted to play out, maybe they could. She thought to herself before she looked in her bag making sure she'd brought few things with her.

Jamie had taken her to the clinic the day before and she had started taking the birth control and she also had gotten couple other things at the local pharmacy. She had found that there was too many choices to make when it came to the condom isle, she'd grabbed box just in case.

-------

Penelope was waiting for Derek still he'd yelled out the window it would be five more minutes, he was helping his mom move the couch, she'd decided to rearrange their living room as well as clean it. She had taken out her sketch pad and started drawing.

She knew she should be paying attention to her surroundings, Derek had told her plenty of times, but she was lost in the picture she was drawing and didn't notice the person who sat down beside her.

"What you drawing?" they asked her, and she didn't even look up, they hadn't seemed threatening, but when she looked up second later she had the deer in the headlights look, "What, no kiss?" Rodney asked her with a smile before he took her sketch pad.

"Give it back," Penelope said reaching for it, but he moved it so she couldn't get it.

"See you still with this pretty boy, I told you, you need a man, and since Morgan's no where around time for you to see what a man can do," Rodney said, tossing the pad down before he stood up and pulled her with him once he was standing.

"Get off me," Penelope squealed out of shock, "Don't you dare," she said trying to get out of his grip, but it was tighter than Derek's and she couldn't get away.

"Oh you're a fighter are you?" Rodney asked, "This is going to be good," he said pushing her back into the wall behind her.

"NO," Penelope yelled out, "Don't," she was panicking at what he was going to do.

Rodney had her against the wall and himself and she couldn't move, and he smiled before he kissed her hard, holding both her hands above her head trapping them there, she tried turning her head, but he held her face, so she couldn't. He moved his hand down once he was kissing her.

Penelope was trying to get away, she tried to bring her knee up, but he blocked it before running his hand on the outside of her shirt, "You liked your tits played with don't you?" he asked.

"Don't you dare," Penelope said squirming away, trying to at least, but he held her hands tighter, "DEREK," she screamed out, "HELP," she was trying to fight the best she could.

"Let's see if I can make you moan like he did," Rodney said, he went for her shirt, letting his hand slip under it, however he didn't get any farther before Derek's fist met his face.

------

Derek had heard Penelope screaming right before his mom had asked him who's yelling. He'd taken off out the apartment and down the stairs, he knew something was wrong, he got there and Pen was trying to fight of Rodney who had her up against the wall of the building, his hand was going up under her shirt. He hadn't thought twice, he'd taken a swing at the asshole.

"Get off her," Derek said grabbing Rodney pushing him against the wall this time, "Touch her like that ever again and I'll rearrange your face," he said.

"I suggest you leave, now," Fran said, she'd followed Derek down after he'd taken off, "Or I can call Jeff over here," she added.

"Better watch your back, Morgan, I'll be back, and your bitch is mine, I think she likes it," Rodney said before Derek let go, only to slam him back against the wall.

"Derek don't," Both Penelope and Fran said.

Derek backed away with a glare at the other guy, "Don't think about coming back around here," he said about growling at him.

"Whatever you say, Morgan," Rodney said before he left.

Once he was out site Derek turned back to Penelope who was standing there and she had tears running down her face, "I'm sorry, I didn't see him, I was drawing, and then he was there," she said, "I didn't mean to be distracted," she added looking at Derek.

He didn't say anything instead he hugged her, "I got you, it's okay," he said.

Fran watched them, she wanted them to be safe, and not to have worry about people like Rodney, but around here you had to, "Come inside for while," she said.

"I got some plans, but I promise it's not to kill him, even though I should have," Derek said, "Come on," Derek said taking Penelope's hand, "We'll be back later," he added looking back at his mom, "And I'm sorry I hit him," he added knowing she hadn't wanted him fighting any more.

"Just be careful you two," Fran said, she shook her head with a sigh, they were growing up fast, and she just hoped that they didn't get lost in the darker side of the world, they had each other right now, and she knew they didn't have many friends, truth was, they only had each other to lean on, and she just hoped things got better, maybe going back to school they'd find some friends.

---------

Derek opened the door to his truck and helped her inside before he went to the other side getting in. He was pissed off, he wanted to hit something, and right now that was Rodney, he'd just messed with his woman.

"I'm sorry," Penelope said.

"Look at me, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself, I shouldn't have left you out there," Derek said.

"You should me mad at me, I got distracted, I wasn't paying attention," Pen said.

"We're supposed to just be kids, we're not supposed to have to deal with assholes like him, you shouldn't have to worry about being distracted or not," he said, "Did he hurt you?" he asked looking over at her.

"No, he scared me though, I never heard anybody, then somebody was talking to me, and I didn't look up, I was drawing this for you," she said before taking the sketch pad out and letting him see it, "First time I actually said hi to you," she said.

"You know I had hair back then right?" Derek teased.

"Yes, but I like it cut off better, you look more grown up," she replied.

"Grab the blanket behind the seat and follow me," Derek said before he got back out the truck.

"Where are we going?" she asked shutting the door back, his truck was parked in the back lot of the apartment building, nobody came back here, and they'd snuck out here few times to make out.

Derek climbed on the back of the truck, it was light blue and the tail gate didn't go down, but he took the blanket from her and helped her up on the back of it, "I want to do something," he said before spreading the blanket out, he took his shirt off folding it up and putting it down like a pillow, "Can I taste you?" he asked.

"I thought you were never going to ask," Pen said with a smile before she sat down. He sat down beside her and they laid down on their sides facing each other, nobody could see them or bother them.

Derek kissed her at first moving his hands over her side before moving her shirt up, he was still pissed off, but he wasn't going to take it out on her, he loved her more than anything.

--------

Few minutes later Derek moved away kissing her neck moving her shirt up before he took it off, "You don't need this," he said with a grin, "Or this," he added taking her bra off, he kissed each breast before moving down her body, he undid her jeans before sliding them down once they were unzipped. She was laying below him in nothing but her panties now, they had done nothing since the first time they'd been in his room, besides kissing and touching each other under their shirts, other than that, they'd just held each other.

However right now, he wanted her; he had lot pent up energy, and frustration, from seeing Rodney touching her. "Are you wet?" he asked leaning down against her ear.

"Yes, but only for you," Pen said.

"Better be for me," Derek replied moving his hands down hooking his fingers into her panties before slowly pulling them down, he put them aside and looked down at her. He wasn't sure whether to just look at her, touch her, or moan, because she truly was beautiful, "I think I'm going to enjoy this just as much as you are," he said with a moan just looking at her.

"Derek, please," she said.

"What you want me to do?" he asked leaning down kissing her stomach, before nipping at it, "You want my mouth or fingers first?" he asked.

"Shit, you pick," she said squirming under him.

"Mouth it is," Derek said, he was pretty sure of how to do this, he hadn't seen any movies on this part, so he was going by his own thought. He moved her legs apart a little more before using his fingers to part her lips, "God, you're soaking wet, Princess," he said and without giving her a warming he bent down and he licked from the top to the bottom of her folds to the top, and his tongue brushed over something that made her buck coming up off the truck bed.

Derek opened her lips up farther with a smile, she liked it, that was good to know. He went back to what he'd been doing letting his hands rest on the outside of her hips holding her so she didn't arch up into him, not that he didn't want her to, but he didn't want to hurt her either.

"Derek, oh god, please," she said reaching for him.

"You like this don't you," he said, "You want more?" he asked her with a smile, he'd do as she asked but she was going to have to ask him first this time.

"Yes, I like that, I want… I need that," Pen said.

---------

Derek didn't hesitate this time he let his tongue follow the path from bottom to top licking her avoiding what had made her buck earlier at first, before he did as he'd done with her nipples few weeks earlier and took it into his mouth licking her clit, making her cry out,

He hadn't been wrong that was for sure, he thought as he continued licking at her, she tasted just like honey to him, but better. He wanted a better angle so he could have more, but he wasn't sure how to do that, so instead he moved his hand down till it was at her entrance and he push on into her at the same time he gently took her clit between his teeth.

"Derek, oh fuck," Penelope cried out, he had struck a fire inside of her.

"Oh you have a dirty mouth don't you," Derek teased, "Why don't you put it to use, scream for me," he said before going back to what he'd started adding another finger curling them up which made her moan , he knew one thing, he was going to do this again soon, he just had to get her off now, but he was already half way there.

"Derek, please, I'm so close," she said reaching up grabbing to the front of the bed where it connected to the cab of the truck, she was more than close she could feel the fire starting to boil over.

He pushed her legs up so her knees bent before he moved his fingers slowly in and out, as if it wasn't his fingers, Derek sucked pulling her clit into his mouth and pushed a third finger into her, he knew he was larger than that, and her opening wasn't huge, but he was pretty sure she could take him, when they were ready.

Penelope reached up holding him to her as she moved against his fingers, "Derek, I, oh shit," she bit down on her bottom lip before she clamped down on his fingers and came with a gasp, she had thought the other orgasm had been something but this one, was just as wonderful if not better. She didn't want anybody to hear them and come looking so she didn't scream like she'd wanted, but she could feel something flooding out of her, and she knew what it was.

Derek licked her until she was whimpering, "I want to do that again," Derek said before lying beside her.

"I want you to do that again soon too, but we better get somewhere more secluded next time," Penelope said, "Oh and thank you," she said.

"For what, I should thank you," Derek said.

"The blanket, it shows you care, I already know you do, but it shows even more," she said with a smile.

"That's good to know, I know it's not that comfortable back here, but I wanted you to be as comfortable as possible," he said running his hands over her side, "I love that, you can turn me on just by talking, and I never thought that would happen," he said with a smile at her.

"You punching Rodney like that turned me on," Penelope said, "And I think somebody's hard," she replied touching him through his jeans.

"Be my guest, Sunshine, you know your way around better than I do, I think you ruined me from ever being able to do that myself," Derek teased before she unzipped his jeans.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Rodney thinks he can mess with Penelope, but he's mistaking, Derek isn't letting him near her. **


	13. To Protect You

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 13**

**To Protect You**

**AN: Thanks for the review, I own nothing.**

Derek was asleep still when his little sister came into his bedroom and jumped up on his bed, "DEREK," Desiree yelled out before jumping up and down.

"Desiree Morgan, stop jumping now," Derek said sitting up, he didn't want her to get hurt and sometimes he had to be the bad guy, he hated it, but she could be wild and stubborn at times, of course he could be the same way, they were the creations of their parents, his mom had been stubborn, still was at times, and his dad had a wild side, but not in the go get drunk kind, in the spontaneous sorts.

Desiree hadn't gotten to know their dad, he'd died two months after she'd been born, and that left her brother being a father figure, and to help raise her. It was hard at times, but he wouldn't change that, he'd grown up fast when his dad had died, for the first six months he'd only talked to Desiree, and she couldn't even talk back then.

"NO," she yelled out and continued jumping.

"Des, please, I don't want you to get hurt," Derek said before he caught her pulling her back down.

"Meany," Desiree said before she giggled, "Mommy told me to wake you up, she has to work," she replied.

"I'm up, now go be good and maybe I'll see if Whitney can come over and play today," Derek said with smile.

Desiree wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you," she said before getting off the bed. Derek waited till she left before he got up and closed the door and locked it, he didn't want her coming back in, he usually didn't lock it but this morning he had to, he had problem, but this time he knew how to take care of it till the next time Pen and him could be together.

------------

Penelope woke up to the sound of Whitney banging on her door; she groaned before looking over at the clock, it was only seven in the morning. It was going to be along day, that much she knew. She'd picked up an extra shift at the diner today, because she wanted to save some money up, and maybe by the time she got to her senior year she could get herself a car, not that Derek's truck wasn't perfect, it was, and she loved it more than ever now, after the fun they'd had the other afternoon on the back of it. She'd wanted him to keep going until she had died from pleasure, she'd wanted more at the same time, but they were still waiting.

She couldn't believe how lucky she'd gotten finding Derek; it wasn't just making out for them, it had been four days since they'd gotten to do anything but kiss each other, and they could be happy with just that.

"PEN," Whitney yelled before she started pounding on the door with her little fist, "PEN," she screamed.

Penelope got up and grabbed some clothes throwing them on quick before opening the door, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't like him," Whitney said.

"Huh?" Pen asked half sleep, "Who don't you like?"

"Mommy's guy friend, I don't like him," the little girl said, "I want mommy back," she said.

"Your mom's in the kitchen," Pen said, she knew that Jamie was already up, it was Thursday and that meant, Randy, her boyfriend was there too.

"I don't like Andy," Whit said.

"His name is Randy, and he's okay," she said before picking Whitney up, "But, maybe we can go and visit Desiree today, you want to go and play with her?" she asked.

"Okay," Whitney said with smile, "Can we go now?" she asked.

"Let me get some breakfast and change first, I gotta make sure Derek's home too," Penelope said bringing her into her room before shutting the door.

------------------

"Hey, come on in," Fran said opening the door for Penelope and Whitney, "Derek had go help Eric with something, but he should be back soon, Desiree is in her room playing," she said.

"Thanks, I thought you had to work today?" Pen asked letting Whitney go play.

"I do, one the interns called in sick, I have the third shift tonight, you're welcome to stay over if you want, but Desiree's going to be here with Derek," Fran said, "I'd ask you two not to do anything with her around," she said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Penelope said, "We're not like some those movie versions of couples we're not all over each other twenty-four seven, when are happy just cuddling up on the couch," she said with smile.

"I've noticed, I think Derek's rebellious nature stopped when he was thirteen, besides the other day he's never gotten into a fight since then," Fran said.

"I'm sorry about that, I never meant for that to happen either," Pen said.

"Don't apologize for that, it is not your fault, but around here you can't let your guard down, not even when you think it's safe," Fran said with smile, "We haven't really gotten a chance to talk, and since you stole my son's heart, I'd like to get to know you better," she said.

"Okay, I'm open book, what would you like to know?" Penelope asked.

"If you want to, if not it's okay," Fran said as they walked over to the couch.

"I'm fine, Derek has helped me the last few months, losing my parents hurt a lot at first, and when my brother sent me here, I wanted to find the fastest way back to San Francisco, that was the night I met Derek," Pen said with huge smile, "I was going back towards the Youth Center, I live block away from there, I was walking, I was ticked off at the world, and Jamie both, she took me in, but it felt like I was just staying there to be a baby sister at first, however I about plowed into Derek," she said.

"I heard him talking to Jeff about that one time," Fran said with smile, "Sarah said that was the first night she'd seen him smile in so long," she said, "I hate that I have to work so much to keep us alive after William died, Desiree only knows her dad through stories that Derek tells her, those are the bed times stories he tells her," she said with sad smile.

"He's told me a few too, it took him while, and he's still getting through that too, he just keeps it hidden from you, doesn't want his mom to know," Pen said, "He's still the little boy that lost his dad, in that store, but he's grown up fast, and he tries to make you proud, never once heard him complain since I've known him when you ask him to do something," she said, "Jamie is wonderful, but she's not my mom, I can talk to her about stuff, but I can't go crawl in her bed when I get scared, I've grown up fast like Derek has, but we've both had different things happen."

"William dying, Buford dying in that gang shooting," Fran said.

"What?" Penelope asked, "He didn't die in a gang shoot out, didn't Derek tell you?" she asked.

"Tell me what?" Fran asked.

"It wasn't a gang shooting he died in," Pen said before stopping, Derek hadn't told his mom, she couldn't tell her, "You know what never mind, I'm going to check on Whit and Des," she said getting up.

-------------

Derek walked in the door being met by his mom, "What's wrong?" he asked seeing her face, he hadn't seen that since his dad had died, "Mom, you're scaring me here," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me, Derek?" Fran asked, after Penelope had let it slip that it hadn't been a gang shooting that Buford had died in she'd called a friend that worked at the hospital that had been on call that day, when he'd came in.

"Tell you what, I swear I haven't done anything, whatever it is it's not true," he said nervous, most the time they talked, but it was more can you help me do this, how was your day, and he'd used to lie and tell her he was fine, but now he really was fine.

"That when we went and stayed at Jeff's house for the weekend it wasn't because he was fixing our heater, it was because this place was a crime scene," Fran said, "I worked most that weekend so I did really check, but it wasn't a gang shoot out that Buford died in, Penelope shot him, here," she said.

Derek froze, "What, what are you talking about?" he stuttered out, "What did she tell you?" he asked.

"She thought I knew, we were talking about some stuff, and it accidently slipped out, she didn't tell me what happened, that I found out, but I still don't know why she killed him, she left hour ago," Fran said, "What happened, and why did she kill him, I know I ask a lot of you, Derek, but, I'd like to know what happened here?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," Derek said not meeting her eyes, "That's in the past, and I'm doing okay, that is all that matters, just please don't ask me to tell you what happened," he said.

"I knew you'd say that," Fran said, "Just tell me that you're okay, and I'll believe you, until you're ready to tell me what happened, because, I love you, Derek, and whatever it is, I promise I won't think any less of you, you're my son, and I love you," she said.

"I don't want you to think it's your fault," Derek said, "Because it's not, and I'm sorry I didn't come to you about it, but then I didn't know what to do, but Penelope, she helped me, and she's been there for me ever since," he said.

Fran walked over to him, and for the first time in long while, she hugged him, "I love you, and I'm proud of you Derek, I know you were lost for while, but you found your saving grace, Penelope, and don't let go of her," she said.

"He was… she shot Buford protecting me," Derek shocked out, he'd know this conversation with his mom was going to come, but he'd hoped it wouldn't, "It's not your fault, and it's not my fault, and I know that now, Pen, helped me realize that, he was abusing me," the words came out and it wasn't as hard as the first time he'd said it, but it still hurt, because he knew that his mom was going to want to blame herself.

"What?" Fran asked, "He was abusing you?" she felt the tears fall from her eyes, "I'm sorry," she said, "I..."

"Don't blame yourself, he was, sorry mom, but he was a bastard, and I didn't know what he'd do if I told you, or Desiree, I didn't want you two hurt, and then Penelope came along, and she's helped me, I don't know if I would gotten out alive without her," Derek said, "I love you mom and I was trying to protect you, I didn't want you to know, you're still getting over dad, and trying to raise Des and me," he said.

"I am supposed to protect you," Fran said before she wrapped her arms around her son, "I'm sorry I haven't been around when you needed me, I guess we've both been lost," she said, "I'd like to start being here again though, if you still need a mom," she said.

"I'll always need you mom, you have no idea how much I need you," Derek said, he wasn't good at showing how he felt, but he couldn't let his mom think otherwise, "My hero used to be dad, and in some ways he still is, but you know who my hero in the now is?" he asked, but didn't wait for her to reply, "It's you, mom, you have taken care of Des, Sarah and me for so long, and you could have fallen apart, I was lost in the dark for so long, and I thought that I could stumble the rest the way through life, but it was a lie," he said, "I told you so many times I was fine, but I wasn't, but now, now I am doing better," he said with a smile, "And it's because you raised me, you might not have been here at times, but you raised me right mom, and I'm trying to make you proud of me," he said.

"I already am proud of you, you've done more than I ever asked of you, and I'm sorry for that, I never wanted you to grow up this fast," Fran said, "How about this weekend the two of us do something, Sarah can watch Des for few hours, and we can just talk, if you want," she said.

"I'd like that," Derek said, "I better go and find Pen before she freaks out, it's cool if she still stays over tonight right?" he asked.

"Yeah, take Desiree with you though, I gotta leave soon," Fran said.

"Sure, and I don't mind watching her," Derek said giving her another hug before he went to find his sister.

----------

Penelope was in the living room of the apartment when Derek showed up, Jamie had given him a key since he came over so much lately. He let himself and Des in, finding Pen and Whitney watching a movie.

"Hi," Derek said.

"Please tell me you're not mad at me, I didn't mean to let it slip out," Penelope said standing up.

"I'm not mad, we talked, and for the first time in six years, my mom hugged me, it's not like she hasn't tried, I just never wanted one, I always walked away, but…" he wasn't sure how to explain it.

"It felt nice, like you were safe?" Penelope asked, "That's what our parents are supposed to do, they're supposed to make things okay, give us a hug when we need it, let us crawl in their beds when we need that extra support, sure, that usually ends before you get to high school, but I always needed my mom, still do, but if you don't mind, can I share yours with you, she offered," Pen said.

"Yeah, you can share my mom with me," Derek said before he hugged his Angel, "I love you Penelope Garcia, and thank you for having a motor mouth," he said, he had shed tears earlier with his mom, but with Pen, the tears meant something else, he'd tried so hard to protect his mom from what had happened, but he was glad she knew now.

"I love you too, Derek Morgan," Penelope said holding him in her arms letting her own tears out.

They sat down on the couch watching the movie leaning on each other. "Can we sit with you?" Desiree asked standing up.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Derek said before Whitney climbed up into his lap and sat down, and Desiree got into Pen's lap.

"I'd like this one day, you and I, having kids of our own, if you want them, that is?" Penelope said.

"Only if they are ours," Derek said putting his arm around her letting her rest her head against his shoulder as they finished the movie. Desiree and Whitney fell asleep on their laps not even caring about the rest of the movie.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed, more coming later tonight, busy day only got one chapter update.**


	14. The Last Week Of Freedom

**Life's Choices **

**Chapter 14**

**Last Week of Freedom**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, I own nothing. The chapter title is because when I was growing up the week before going back to school always felt like the last week of freedom, school was a prison seemed like, sorta like in Good Charlottes The Anthem song, the first part of that song. Anyways without farther a due here is the start of there week before going back to high school. **

It had taken a lot of pleading with Jamie and Fran, but after they promised to be careful and to call home when they got up to the cabin that Jeff was letting them borrow, Penelope and Derek had taken off up there. The place was nice, and it was right on the lake, but it was nothing like the assholes had been, this one didn't even come close, Derek hadn't been up here since he was ten and his dad was still alive.

Jeff had agreed to let Derek borrow it for the week as long as he promised not to let Penelope near the stove; he had said he liked the place standing. Derek had promised to keep her out of the kitchen less he was the one cooking. It had taken little more convincing on his mom's part though, she didn't want nothing to happen to them.

Jamie had just told them to have fun, and to pack extra condoms just in case, they were supposed to be back the day after Penelope's birthday, it was her present from Derek, week getaway from the real world, before they'd left Rodney had showed back up, two days before, this time with few more guys, however Jeff had been at the apartment this time, and he'd told him if he came back around he was going to arrest him for trespassing. He didn't live there and Jeff owned the building, which meant he was in every since of the word trespassing.

--------------

"What you thinking about?" Derek asked, it was only six-thirty in the morning, but they'd wanted to get a head start his mom had trusted him to drive up here at three this in the morning, since it was a good three hour drive to the cabin. He was shocked when she'd said yes, he liked the fact she was starting to say no again, after the talk they'd had that Saturday, and he'd admitted he'd missed having rules. For once he had a curfew which he had promised to try and not break, she'd set it to midnight, but it was still there.

The only thing she hadn't changed was the arrangement with Penelope staying over, as long as they didn't do anything under her roof, or get drunk, she did not mind them sharing a bed, but she'd given them both a lecture about sex. Derek and Penelope both had liked having somebody that was willing to lecture them, and it felt like Pen had a mother figure, she loved Jamie, but she couldn't give her that lecture she sometimes needed, or somebody who knew what the world was like in their place.

"That we really are doing this, no parents, no guardians, no little sister or cousin to have to baby sit," Penelope said, she was sitting beside Derek in the middle, but she'd behaved so far, even though she'd wanted so much to do more than let him drive.

"We've been alone plenty of times," Derek said with smile.

"Yeah in this truck, in your mom's place, Jamie's apartment, the picnic tables at the Youth Center, but we're alone alone, nobody can interrupt us, that dick head can't show up and harass us," she said referring to Rodney.

"That is true," Derek said, "Okay we're here," he said pulling into the driveway.

"I don't see a house," Pen said.

"I said we're here, I didn't say we could get out yet," Derek joked, they had come a long ways since running into each other back in May, "I hope you have some fun, I know the first time I came up here with my dad, and Jeff for that guys weekend, it was the most fun I'd ever had, Jeff had just gotten the cabin, and he'd invited us up here," he said, "We went fishing and even camped out a night or two," he said with smile looking at her.

"What, oh you think you're going to get me to camp out you are surely mistaking, hot stuff, I don't camp," Penelope said.

"Not even if I'm lying beside you without a single thing on besides you?" he asked.

"Oh you want our first time to be in a tent?" she asked, "I love you, handsome, but I think not," she replied.

"I never said that, I just meant we could, doesn't have to be a tent, we got two sleeping bags in the back, and I thought we could sleep under the stars on night," he said.

"Sleeping under the starts with you, would be wonderful, too bad we can't do that back in Chicago, it would be wonderful," Penelope said.

"There is this place, my dad used to take me to, you can see the stars," Derek said, "Sarah, and mom would go with us, it was wonderful, we'd lay on the back of the truck and look up at the stars and listen to the baseball games at Wrigley Field. I got to go to one game with him, when I was eight, he got two tickets to a game for my birthday, and we had so much fun that day, took me weeks to stop talking about it," he said.

"You think we could go one time, maybe next summer?" Penelope asked sitting up straighter in the seat.

"If you'd like, I'm sure we could do that," Derek said, "So what you think?" he asked putting the truck in park and cutting it off.

"It's wonderful, I've never seen cabin before, and it's made of wood," she said.

"What did you think a cabin was made of?" Derek asked before he opened the door of the truck and getting out, before taking her hand and helping her out his side.

"You want to unpack the truck now?" Penelope asked.

"Nope, take your shirt and jeans off," Derek said, "We're going swimming, wanna watch the sunrise, it's about to come up over that horizon and it's going to be wonderful," he said before he tossed his shirt on the hood of the truck before kicking off his boots then jeans.

"Well Derek, you might have to ask nicely," Penelope said crossing her arms.

"I found out last night you like to be spanked, never thought I'd get moan out of you from that," he said moving closer to her putting his hands on each side of the truck door, which she'd closed, "I can spank you, or I can toss you over my shoulder fireman style and jump in that lake with you fully clothed," he said.

Pen smiled before she started taking her clothes off leaving herself in nothing but her bra and panties, "Lead the way, hot stuff," she said.

------------

Derek chose the shallow end, not knowing if she knew how to swim or not, "I promise not to let go," he said.

Penelope smiled before tightening her grip on his hand and letting him lead her into the lake, "I must warn you, I have no clue how to swim," She replied with smile as they got farther into the water.

"Oh now you tell me," Derek said with laugh, "I think here's fine," he said once he'd helped her get to the stepper part of the lake and she arms wrapped around his waist now, "Don't think about where you're at, pretend you're standing in the living room, and we're dancing," he said, "Well I'm trying to get you to dance, and you keep saying no," he teased.

Penelope closed her eyes, "I got this picture in my mind, when I was sitting on your couch Sunday and you walked in the door with your mom and Desiree, you had on dress pants and shirt, you had that tie on, and Desiree was wearing that pink dress," she said, "I dreamt to that, except it was Desiree, it was our child, later down the road, and you were holding them," she said.

"Just asking for future reference when we're older, how many have you thought about, if you thought about it?" Derek asked, he knew that Sarah had always talked about it, four kids' two boys, two girls.

"One to start with, then we could have more, but I want to live in the now, I just really had to tell you that dream, but you never did tell me why you were so dressed up?" she asked.

"Church, the only thing my mom makes me do, every Sunday, well except this weekend of course, since that is when your birthday is," Derek said before he kissed her. She was against the bank, and he was holding her waist making sure she didn't go under. He licked along her lips until she opened her mouth, as much as they'd been kissing each other, they had gotten good at it, he nipped at her bottom lip before going after her tongue.

She moaned letting go of his waist forgetting she was in the water before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back with just as much passion. Her heart was beating faster now; being so close to him, did that to her, she could remember still that first kiss, she'd just given in to what she'd wanted and she was going to do it again now.

--------

The sun came up over the horizon a few minutes later shining right on them, "Told you it was going to be amazing," Derek said with a grin looking at her, he wasn't even paying attention to the sun.

"The sunrise is that way, handsome, Pen said.

"But you're my sunshine, so I don't have to look any farther than you," he said, "I would like to teach you how to drive while we're up here, because I found something for you, gotta fix it up if I can get Jeff to help me out, but you gotta know how to drive first," Derek said.

"How do you know that I don't already know how to drive?" Penelope asked.

"Jamie told me, she has been trying to teach you, but apparently, you think the brakes are the gas, and the gas pedal is the brakes," Derek said, "I thought I could teach you how to drive my truck, it's stick shift, but I thought since what I have you is too, you'd need to know," he replied running his hand over her side.

"I'd like that, and I promise that I won't kill us," Penelope said.

"Good to know, because I'd rather not go over this bank," he teased, "What you say we get out of here, and we can swim later, I think I need a nap, and then we can unpack the truck, I got a surprise if you want to try something, just don't tell my mom, she'd kill me," Derek said.

"What do you got?" Penelope asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Princess," Derek said before he took her hand swimming back to the shallow side of the water to get out.

------------

Two hours later, while Penelope was still sleeping, Derek had unpacked the truck, turned the water on, since Jeff kept it shut off less somebody was here, and he hadn't had chance to come up this summer. It had taken a good ten minutes to get it running right, but when it did it was perfect. He took quick shower before going to make them something to eat. He mostly had to heat the food up on the stove, he'd already made some of it, except for the macaroni and cheese that was her favorite. It was for her birthday however, along with the cake he was planning on baking Saturday.

"Now this is something I'd like to wake up to for the rest my life," Penelope said coming into the kitchen, she was wearing on of his shirts and just her panties, her hair was down and ruffled a little.

"Dear god, your stunning," Derek said turning around, he hadn't seen her like this before, they couldn't exactly walk around without half their clothes with two little kids around them, and few adults.

"What, you like this, I just grabbed first thing I saw," Penelope said looking down at what she had on.

"Yes, if we were living on our on, I'd want you to dress like that forever," Derek said, "I don't know how to describe you, beautiful doesn't begin to cover it," he replied before walking over to her and kissing her, he felt like if he didn't kiss her, then he was going to drown in what he was feeling. He still hadn't gotten used to telling her, so he showed her instead.

Penelope smiled into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck she moaned feeling his hands move under her shirt, "Derek," she gasped when his fingers ran over her nipples, they were already hard, and when he touched them she felt like that fire was starting low in her stomach.

The week before she'd been cranky and miserable, she'd finally gotten her monthly gift or hell as she called it, but Derek had brought her ice cream and they'd cuddled up watching movies, and he'd tried to comfort her as much as he could, he'd even given her a massage when her stomach had started cramping. It had felt so good having his hands running over her stomach.

She'd been a bitch few times, but he'd kissed her, and said he was sorry and told her he loved her, she couldn't believe he hadn't ran, Jamie's boyfriend sure did, Randy was okay, but he wasn't Derek, and Jamie had been little jealous.

Derek started unbuttoning the shirt kissing her neck, he'd tried keeping the hickey's out of sight so nobody would see, but it was just the two of them here now, and he wanted to leave them where he could see and just thinking about that turned him out, "Take the shirt off," he said against her ear, "I wanna see your breasts," he said before stepping back just enough so she could take the shirt off.

Penelope let the shirt drop to the floor standing in front of him, she didn't know why, but she felt nervous for the first time since the first time in his bedroom, "Like what you see?" she asked, "Jamie said I finally filled out, but they're too big, I liked them when they were smaller back in June," she said.

"You're still beautiful," he said, she'd mostly been wearing lose shirts lately, nothing that had showed any cleavage like she had few weeks ago, back then he'd been able to see the tops of her breasts, "I was wondering why you stopped wearing those tops, I liked them, I got my own private show," he said.

"Well you don't have to walk around with people looking at you, I feel like a freak," Penelope said, but she saw something in his eyes, pure love she thought.

"I like, it's natural, you didn't have anything done, does it hurt, I mean I don't know how it feels, to have boobs, or something sticking out my chest, that can grow," Derek said before he finally touched them.

"No, it doesn't hurt, last week they were sore, but I think that is just monthly thing," She said, "Have you started growing, I mean I know guys go through different things, than I would, but it's been like two weeks since we've seen each other naked, well probably three weeks for me being completely naked," she said.

"You said you weren't in the mood, and I didn't want to push, I was fine with just holding you," Derek said, "I hope you know that when we do have sex, I'm not going to push you all the time, you can decide when we do it if you want," he offered.

"Saturday," Penelope said, "We can again Sunday, but I want to do it Saturday," she said, "And I never thought you'd push me, for so long I thought you were going to change your mind," Penelope said.

"Never," Derek said, "I love you; I just don't want to screw this up for you,"

"You can't screw it up, hot stuff, you're my one and only, I got nothing to compare it to, and I don't want to either," she said cupping his face, "We've been working and baby sitting the last month, I thought maybe we could make out again later, after breakfast of course," she said.

"I just gotta do one thing first," Derek said before he kissed her, "I don't think I will ever be able to stop kissing you, I love it,"

"Who says you have to stop," Pen said with a smile, six and half days here alone, oh the things they could do to each other, good thing they had no TV, just each other and the lake, well and maybe a night under the stars.

**TBC**

**AN: Just the two of them alone up there will be about two or three more chapters, then it will be them starting their junior year of high school, and like she said few chapters back, they're going to the same school. **


	15. Under The Stars

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 15**

**Under The Stars**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy I own nothing, this is day two of the last week of freedom.**

Derek woke up first the next morning; Pen was snuggled against his side, lightly snoring. He just hoped he could be enough for her, they had a lot more growing up to do, but his heart was already chained to hers, he loved her more than he could put into words, he couldn't imagine his life without her. She's put his heart and soul back together in such a short time, by just being there for him. He'd done the same for her, and he knew that even though it still hurt at times, she was starting to deal with her parents' death, really deal with it, not like before when they'd first met.

He ran his hand over her bare arm, they'd spent few hours making out the night before, but it hadn't gone any farther than that, he still wanted to wait, he didn't want to do it just because they could, she deserved better than that. He might not know that much about sex, but he wanted to make it wonderful for her, and just doing it now, because they were alone here, with nobody around was not a good enough reason for him.

Jeff had told him, and his mom too, that it wasn't just sex, it meant a lot to women, and he wasn't going to make it special as he could, he already had few ideas for this week leading up to her birthday, he wanted to teach her how to really swim, teach her how to drive without about crashing the vehicle, and he wanted to take her fishing, camp out under the stars, he wanted to love her all week, and then make love to her Sunday, she'd said Saturday, but he was going to wait till Sunday. It would be her birthday and he hoped she liked the present he was going to give her.

-------

Penelope started to stir, but she kept her eyes closed little longer taking comfort in being held by him. She hoped that they would be together for longer than few years, he was her best friend, and even though her mom had always told her don't fall for the first guy you meet, but make sure you can picture your life with him years from now.

Her mom was right; she could see Derek and her down the road together and happy. She just hoped she wasn't dreaming to be dreaming, because she didn't know if she could let this go, the love she felt for him. It felt like a fairy tale at times, but she knew it was real. Derek was her world, sure Jamie and Whit meant a lot to her, and they were family, but it really felt like she had that life she wanted later in life when she was in Derek's arms. He was her safe place, had been since that night they had gotten in her bed and cried their selves to sleep.

She knew she was still young and that they could fall out of love just as easily as they had fallen for each other, but she prayed that it didn't leave, because if it ever did she knew she wouldn't stay, she'd leave and she wasn't going to come back. She'd tried to protect her heart, from getting wrapped around his, but it was she could feel it. Just sitting in the diner across from him or beside him when they could only hold hands, not wanting to get too many stares, because some people did judge, but even there with him, she felt like she was in heaven.

-----------

Penelope opened her eyes finally and caught Derek watching her, and she smiled at him, "Morning, hot stuff," she said.

"Morning, Angel," he said back before giving her a kiss, he wanted her to know he loved her and did his best to show it every time he kissed her. He pulled away only when he needed air, "I thought we could get an early start, it's going to be long day, and I want to end it under the stars tonight," Derek said.

"I might be willing, but you'll protect me from any wild animals right?" Pen asked.

"I'll protect you from anything that you need to be protected from," Derek said, "Why don't you go shower and I'll make breakfast, and then we can go outside and I can teach you how to fish," he said.

"Fish, as in catching them?" Pen asked, "Why would I want to fish?" she asked.

"Because that's what we're eating tonight," Derek said with smile.

"Oh hell no," Penelope said sitting up and the covers fell away, they hadn't slept with any clothes on since they were alone and didn't have to worry, and when the sheet fell away from her Derek couldn't help but look at her chest, he'd known he was going to get distracted more now since they were alone and her breasts had filled out more, he'd spent a lot more time loving them the night before, "Derek Morgan, my eyes are up here, and I'd like for you to look at me," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, it's just hard to not look at how beautiful you're becoming," Derek said looking up, "I'm listening now," he said.

"I said I am not eating fish, why would you want to do that, they are innocent," Penelope said.

"Oh you just wait till they nip at you when you're swimming, they won't be so innocent then," he said, "Might even catch a shark," he joked.

"Take that back," Penelope said letting her arms fall, "Derek Michael Morgan," she said using his full name, thanks to his sister she now knew it, he hadn't wanted her to use it against him, but she was going to, "I will not leave this bed if there are sharks in the lake," she said.

"It was a joke, there are no sharks in the lake, no crocodiles either," Derek said, "Come on, Sunshine, would I have took you swimming yesterday morning if there was?" he asked.

"No, but still, I am not eating fish, you can forget that," she protested.

An hour later they were outside and after another debate about fishing Derek had convinced her to try it. They were now standing at the edge of the grass, were the lake met with the shore. He had brought two fishing poles, some bait and a cooler for them so that they wouldn't have to go back to the cabin for something to drink.

"Okay now hold onto the rod and swing it out without letting go, like this," Derek said before he showed her how to cast.

Penelope tried next, and after the fourth try she got it right, "Yeah," she said, "Now what do I do?" she asked.

"Wait till the fish take the bait, and you pull just a little before you reel it in," Derek said showing her how to do so.

"Thanks," Pen said before she gave it a try, "I think I can do this," she replied.

"I know you can," he said before he cast his on line out.

---------------

The only thing he didn't think of was that she wouldn't be patient waiting for the fish to bite and after half hour she was sitting on the ground with her back against one the rocks watching him fish, and they were talking, about anything and everything they could think of.

"What's the high school like?" Pen asked, "The one I went to was huge, more people than you could think of and you'd get swallowed up if you weren't careful there," she said.

"I was there for month at the most so I don't really know myself, it isn't as crowded as the other one, most the people that are going there either moved or transferred over when it was build three years back," Derek said, "We only had one high school that everybody went to, but it got so crowded and then with all the gang shootings and stuff, they built the second one to reduce crowding, and my mom decided that since we were moving closer to it, she wanted me going there," he said.

"Was it scary, I mean, Sarah told me about the fights they had every day, the gangs doing drive bys," Penelope said.

"You had to watch your back, if you didn't then you could get into a world of hurt," he said, "I was actually glad to get out of there, and living where I do now, sure the gangs are still around, but they aren't near us, still have to watch out though."

"I'm starting to learn that," Pen said, "I'd like you to teach me how to fight, so I know how to defend myself, just in case you're not there one day," she said, "I hope you are always here, but you never know, and I want to know how to defend myself," she said.

"I'm not catching anything, so how about we go up to the yard, and I give you few pointers," Derek said.

"Okay, I'll grab this stuff, you can get the bait and the poles," Pen said getting the cooler and tackle box. They walked up to the cabin after he reeled in the line, once he put the stuff in the house he came back outside finding her leaning against his truck. She had her hair up in a pony tail and she was in the halter top she'd had on under the long sleeve shirt. It was warming up since they'd first went outside, he pulled his long sleeve off as well leaving him in the short sleeve.

"I don't know whether to teach you how to fight, or kiss you," he said, "But I'll resist for now," he replied, "We can start here," he said.

"What first?" She asked.

"The apartment when that asshole grabbed you, I'm going to show you how to get out of that," Derek said, "Just when I show you, don't actually follow through now, but you can do it if he ever messes with you, but I'd like to not be in pain," he said.

"No problem, I'm ready," she said, standing there, she knew Derek wasn't going to hurt her, but when he grabbed her hands, it startled her, he was gentle but just on the rough side to demonstrate.

"What you going to do?" he asked, leaning closer, and before he got closer she brought her knee up connecting with his ribs, "Holy shit," he yelled out grabbing his side, "I thought you didn't know how to defend yourself?" he asked.

"I don't, not if the guys on top me, but you didn't have my hands, I could have punched you, but didn't want to leave bruise on your face, I didn't mean for that to hurt either," she said before lifting his shirt, "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"I'm okay, I just wasn't expecting that," he said, "Okay try it like this," Derek said taking hold her wrists in both hands holding them behind her back and pulling her to him, "What you going to do now?" he asked, but instead of replying if she was being attacked she kissed him, Derek pulled away giving her a look, "You dare kiss the guy and I will spank you after I kick his ass," he said.

"I think I'd like it if you spanked me again, I might have to misbehave," Penelope said with a smile before she took off running.

"Hey," Derek said with smile of his own before he chased after her, catching her when she got to the front porch picking her up and carrying her away from the house.

Penelope squealed out and tried to get away, but she didn't want to be anywhere but where she was at that moment, "Derek, put me down," she said.

"Nope, not going to happen," he said, "You want to misbehave, then I'm just going to have to make you behave," he said wrapping his arms around her more securely before he took a running jump and jumped over the bank going straight down into the lake below.

"DEREK," Pen screamed out before they hit the water, they both went under when they hit, but he didn't let go of her, and when they reached the surface again she smacked his arm, "Don't you ever do that again," she said holding onto him, "You know I can't swim, and if you let go I would have drowned."

"I'm not letting go of you, wrap your legs around my waist," he said.

"Why, what are you going to do?" she asked, but did as he'd asked.

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and held to her, they were away from the shore or the bank and besides him she had nothing to hold to, he moved his arms back before he started moving after he'd made sure she was safely wrapped around him. He laid back and balanced her so she didn't fall off him before he held his breath letting his head go under the water and he started swimming, just a little.

Penelope was holding to him and when he laid back she did too, wrapping her arms around his waist before unlocking her legs, after a minute she let go, and slid off him, she smiled before she realized she was in the water, "Derek," she called out kicking her legs trying to stay afloat.

Derek heard her yell out after he'd felt her sliding he'd tried to catch her, but she'd slid off him and now she was kicking and splashing trying to stay afloat, "Stand up," he said, they weren't far out, the bottom was still below them, but she was still yelling out, "Penelope Garcia," he said which got her attention, "Put your feet down, the bottom is there," he said moving to her, he hadn't wanted to go too far out yet, not with her not knowing how to swim.

"You could have told me," she said feeling embarrassed before she up her feet down.

"You should have known I wouldn't take you far out if you couldn't swim, but by the end of this week you're going to be able to swim out there," he said pointing to a small piece of land in the middle of the lake, she could see the path that went up to it by shore, that wouldn't be as far, but she looked at him and wanted to swim out there with him.

"I can't wait," she said with huge smile, "Now teach me how to do what you were doing," she replied.

Derek grinned at her, before swimming so he was behind her, "Lean back, I promise I won't let you go under," he said.

Pen leaned back into his arms she felt the water against her head, but she didn't' panic because she could still feel Derek's hands against her. She closed her eyes before she opened them again; looking up at the sky at the clouds she completely forgot where she was.

It felt like she was laying in the bathtub and she could feel the fear going away, "Let go," she said few minutes later and when his hands left her she didn't feel like she was going to drown, she still felt nervous, but he was there, and she knew he'd catch her if anything went wrong.

----------------

"You're fast learning," Derek said three hours later when they were farther away from the shore, the bottom wasn't just below their feet now, and Penelope was arms length away from him. He could get to her if he had to, but right now she was doing this on her own.

"I like this, I feel free, too bad the center don't got a pool," she said before she splashed him, "We could have a lot of fun," she teased.

"Hey," Derek said before splashing her back, "Oh you're asking for it, Angel," he said with a grin, he went under the water and swam over to her, they had shed most their clothes earlier before swimming out here, he had his boxers on, and she had her bra and panties, her hair was down now, he'd taking the pony tail out when they'd taken their clothes off.

"Handsome what are you doing?" Pen asked before she felt him grab her and pulled her under with him. She giggled before going under the water; soon as she was under he kissed her letting them float back to the surface.

She didn't stop kissing him until she needed air, she pulled away resting her head against his forehead and smiled at him, "We got few hours left of daylight, what you say we go eat dinner, and play truth or dare," she asked.

"Truth or dare?" Derek asked, "Last time I played that I was nine and it was with Sarah," he said, "I got few better ideas and they don't involve games," he replied.

"Do they require us doing something besides fishing?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah it does," Derek said before taking her hand and they started swimming back to the shore.

----------

Two sleeping bags under the full moon, sky full of stars and cuddled up together, was where they ended up that night, it was close to midnight, and it had gotten cool again. However they weren't paying attention to that, they were just laying there looking up at the stars holding each other.

"Do you know which ones are which?" Penelope asked.

"No, we can make them up though," Derek said before looking up at the sky again, "Those right there looks like a bear," he said, "Not that I've seen one up close, and hope I never do, but from the books," he said.

"What about those four, they make a square," she said, "Best I can do," Pen said.

"There's a football," he said taking her hand and drawing it in the sky.

"What's it like playing?" Pen asked, "Only thing I ever did was toss a ball back and forth, I've never played before," she said.

"It's a rush, being out there on the field, knowing that you're helping to win a game, I've never felt alone out there," Derek said, "But that's a different kind of not feeling alone, you got do your best to win the game, and this is the first year I can play on the varsity team, try outs are Monday when we go back," he said.

"You get those jackets and stuff?" Pen asked.

"I doubt that, I got other things to more important than a jacket, I know I'm on a team," Derek said.

"Could I get you one, I just really want to see you wearing it, and get to wear it sometimes too, let those other girls know that I'm dating the football star," Pen said, "Steven's been sending Jamie some money once month, most the time I've been keeping it, and just spending what I make at the diner, but I'd like to get you something for a change," she replied.

"You'd really want me to wear something like that just to make the other girls jealous of you?" Derek asked her.

"Yes, and we are both hoping you make quarterback, that would be awesome, I could say I'm dating the quarterback," Pen said with huge smile, "We could make out under the bleachers, but I refuse to join the band, no way on this earth, but I'll be cheering you on from the stands," she said.

"I don't know, not that, just the jacket, you don't' have to have something to know I'm yours, baby, I'm yours, and I love you," Derek said turning on his side facing her, "You had me that night you ran into me, the day you sat beside me holding my hand when I had to talk to Jeff about what had been going on, and now, just laying here under the night sky, you beside me," he said cupping her face, "If I lost you, I think my world would fall apart," he said before wiping the tears from her eyes, "You have helped me so much in the last few months, that I could never begin to thank you."

"You've helped me too," Penelope said, "It doesn't hurt to breathe any more, but last March when my parents died and then Steven sent me here in May, it hurt so much to even talk about it, but with you I can talk, I can tell you how I feel, and if I don't feel good and just want you to hold me I know you will," she said, "You just know when I need a hug, or when I don't want to talk," she said running her hand over his arm.

They laid there in each other's arms just taking comfort in the other before falling asleep. They didn't want the week to end, but they knew in five more days they'd have to go back to the real world where it wasn't just the two of them.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed, I got lots more coming. **


	16. Birthday Girl

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 16**

**Birthday Girl**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing; her birthday is finally here.**

"I think you're getting the hang of this," Derek said, the last three days he'd been teaching her how to drive and she'd wanted to start again first thing this morning. He'd surprised her with breakfast in bed to start off with, and he'd given her one of the presents he had for her, a new sketch pad, two of them so she didn't run out of paper since she loved drawing.

Penelope smiled before she shifted the gears again and pushed down on the gas slightly, they had been making tracks up and down the driveway, but now they were on the main road, it was secluded up here, and nobody was around, so he'd decided to give it a try.

"Easy off the gas some, you don't have to use it all the time," Derek said, "Okay when we go around this curve don't get to far over in the middle of the road, and try not to go off the edge," he said. Jeff had taught him how to drive back when he was fifteen, and he still remembered the lessons he'd had, he'd passed his test with flying colors, and Jeff was taking him in two weeks to get his license, he was sure he'd pass the driving test, not he just had to get her to pass her written test for her learners, since she hadn't gotten it yet.

Pen bit down on her bottom lip as she went around the curve and even when they met the only vehicle they'd seen at all that morning, she kept it like he'd told her, and after the curve put the turn signal on to go back up into the driveway. She stopped and put it in park once they were safely back in the driveway beside the cabin. "So how did I do?" she asked.

"Well, if you can pass the test for your learners I'm sure that Jamie would let you drive this," Derek said handing her the keys he'd had in his pocket.

"What, you got me a car?" Pen asked.

"It has been at the impound lot at the police station for while now, doesn't have many miles on it, practically brand new, I just gotta get Jeff to help me with two things on it, fixing the brakes and changing the fluids in it," Derek said, "But yeah, it's a birthday present from me, it's not super new, and Jeff gave it to me, but I hope you like it," he said before opening the glove department taking out the picture that Jeff had taken for him, "Here it is, the picture at least," he said.

"Oh my god, that thing is huge," Pen said, "We are going to be crimsoning it when we get home and I can drive it, I think the back seat is perfect spot to make out," she said.

"Jeff thought I'd be the first to say that, I proved him wrong," Derek teased, before he turned the radio on in the truck, most the time it didn't work, but for once it did, "Dance with me," he said.

"What, I don't dance and you know that, handsome," Penelope said, but he took her hand pulling her to his side before getting out the truck, once he helped her out, he took both her hands, "Please?" he asked.

"It's my birthday so why should I dance with you?" she asked.

"Maybe I want to hold you, Princess," he said.

Penelope thought about it for minute before she let him take the lead, and for the first time she danced with him in the yard with the truck door opened playing a song she wasn't going to forget, but she didn't even know what it was, or who song it.

--------------

Derek was in the kitchen few hours later he was making the macaroni and cheese he'd brought with them, along with few other things to put in the Mac and cheese. Penelope was in the living room talking to Jamie, who'd called to wish her a happy birthday. They had to leave late tonight, but he was going to make it special for her before they had to leave. He couldn't believe that the last seven days had flown by.

They had eight hours left before they had to leave, and after they had lunch he was going to start working his way up to what she had wanted to do last night, but he had wanted to wait one more day till she was seventeen, they'd both be the same age, and he was still nervous.

"Your mom wants to say hi to you," Penelope said coming into the kitchen, "I think I can stir this," she said.

"Oh no you don't," Derek said, "You go sit in the living room, I'll just cut the stove off," he said turning her around and leading her back to the living room and he picked up the phone, "Hey mom," he said.

"Hey, I was just making sure you two were okay still," Fran said, "And wishing her a happy birthday," she said.

"We're fine mom, and we are both still in one piece, the house is still standing," Derek said with smile at Penelope.

"Okay, Jeff and Ruth sent her birthday wishes as well, I'll let you two go, just be careful when you're driving back tonight," Fran said.

"We will, mom," Derek said before hanging the phone back up, "Food is ready," he said, "You ready to eat your birthday lunch?" he asked.

"Yes, and it smells good," Pen said taking his hand, "Oh and Jamie said we better be careful driving back home tonight," she said.

"I know, mom did too, and she said that Jeff and Ruth wished you happy birthday," Derek said.

"Sweet, I think this is going to be the best birthday ever," Penelope said with a smile before she went to sit down.

"Freeze," Derek said before pulling her chair out for her, "Okay you can sit down now," he replied, once she was sitting at the table he dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

Few minutes later he put a plate full of Mac and cheese with chopped up red and green peppers in it. "This looks so good," she said picking up her fork, and tasting it, "Okay I just found my new favorite, you gotta make this at the diner," she said.

"That's only for you, but I'm sure I could make it once month for you, if you ask nicely," Derek said before going back to the stove and bring something else over, "Ruth let me get what I needed, so I hope you like this too," Derek said, "But you have to eat the main meal first, then we can have cake," he said with smile knowing she always did the opposite.

"No fair, I want desert first," Pen said with a pout.

He just kissed her not replying, he already had plans with the desert that required her eating it last. "Happy birthday, Angel."

---------------

"You didn't have to do all of this," Penelope said walking into the bathroom that was beside the room they had been sleeping in.

"Well, I really want this to be special, and I know I haven't either, but, you are my girl, and I wanted to do this for you," Derek said wrapping his arms around her. He'd saved up some money for the last two months already knowing what he was going to do, even if they couldn't come up here, "I asked Jamie what your favorite smell was when it came to bath stuff, and she told me, it took me few stores, but I found it," he said, "It's big enough for the both of us, that is if you want me to join you," he said.

"I'd like that," Penelope replied before turning around in his arms, "I'd really like that,"

"Let me just grab something to wear," Derek said.

"No, if we're going to be having sex later, and we've been sleeping naked here, then I think a bath together without clothes on is something I want to do," Pen said, "If you want to, hot stuff," she said.

"Alright, anything for the birthday girl," Derek said before giving her a kiss that started slow and started building to more, but he stopped before he could get carried away. "Can I take your clothes off?" he asked.

Pen nodded, she knew that there was more time before she was in the bed with him, but she could feel her butterflies going crazy, it felt like the first time he'd seen her all over, and when he pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head and tossed it on the floor before kissing her again, he unhooked her bra letting her breasts free tossing it away too.

Derek kissed his way down her body before getting on his knees in front of her unbuckling her belt, then the button, and finally the zipper before pulling them down. She had pulled her shoes off earlier since they were staying in the house, she'd been going barefoot. He kissed each side of her hips before hooking his fingers into her panties and pulling them down placing a kiss to her southern lips.

She moaned feeling his tongue slip into her folds licking at her clit, "Derek, you start this now and we're never getting in that tub," she said, but he licked at her again letting his hands go up to her bottom pulling her closer until his tongue was completely buried in between her lips licking at the juices that were already there.

"Oh I'm going to do more than this later," Derek said, "I just want a taste now," he said looking up at her, and she looked wonderful, her eyes were half closed and she was biting down on her lower lip, but even though he wanted to continue what he was doing he stood back up and started taking his clothes off too.

"No you don't, I get to undress you, it's only fair, handsome," Pen said before taking hold of his shirt and pulling it over his head, she did like he'd down her kissing her way down his body till she got to his jeans. She undid the buckle and then the button and zipper tugging them down along with is boxers he had on, "Looks like you're changing to, hot stuff, guess growing up comes with some other stuff too," she said before kissing him wrapping her arms around his neck.

---------------

Derek helped her into the bathtub before getting in behind her; it was a perfect fit, just enough room for the both of them. Penelope laid back against his chest letting him wrap his arms around her.

"I don't want to go home tonight, I know we have to though, this week has been the best one far as birthdays go, just being here with you made it special," Penelope said.

"I don't want to go back either, not having to worry about things, I mean sure I miss Des and my mom, but just being here with you, it's felt like we were on our own, I could do this forever just the two of us, if we had to," Derek said, "We got another two years before we can do this for real though."

"I know, but maybe next summer we could do something again," Penelope said.

"We can do something sooner than that," Derek said moving his hands up from her stomach moving the back of his hand over her chest before letting his hands run over her breasts.

Penelope just relaxed into his touch, closing her eyes. He'd made her birthday special and there was still more to come she knew, but so far it had been a wonderful birthday, and she couldn't wait for the next part, even though the butterflies were going crazy inside her stomach.

Derek closed his eyes trying to get himself under control, he was going to do this soon, and the fear he'd had before was gone, but he was still nervous about making this something more for her. He already knew he wasn't going to just do it like somebody had once told him, do it and get it over with, that wasn't him, and Penelope wasn't some random girl, she was more to him than those other girls, that the guys he'd known dated, key word dated.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be up later tonight. **


	17. Slow

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 17**

**Slow**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing. The chapter you have all been waiting for. Also the last night of being together alone for a while.**

After they got out of the bath Derek grabbed one the towels and helped dry her off. He wouldn't admit it but it had helped being in the tub with her just relaxing and holding her.

"I pass the inspection?" Penelope asked which pulled him back to the real world, "You're staring at me really hard, so less some things wrong or you're having second thoughts," she said.

"No, I was just lost in you, and you'll always pass inspection, you're amazing," Derek said standing up, "I'm just hoping that I'm enough for you."

"You are more than enough for me, I don't want to be with anybody else, Derek, and I'm not going to change my mind about this, and I hope you don't either," she said.

"I'm glad to know that, how about I take you to the bedroom and we start enjoying the last four hours we got here," Derek said taking her hand, and leading the way to the bedroom, when he got there he turned around and picked her up before carrying her to the bed, when he got to the bed he laid her down kissing her.

He climbed onto the bed going over her before lying beside her, for the longest time he just kissed her letting his hand move over her body, he breathed in trying to calm the nerves that were starting to build back up.

"You can't screw this up, we don't know exactly what to expect, and I don't want you terrified on me, you won't enjoy either," Pen said, "Just relax, Derek, I'm nervous, but I'm not going to let it take me over," she said.

"Thanks, I think I needed that," he admitted before claiming her mouth again, and this time he climbed on top of her straddling her waist kissing a path down her body. He stopped at her breasts giving each one of them attention, he pushed them together gently before licking the path between them leaving kissing at the tops of them. He let one go before paying the left one some attention, kissing from top to bottom and from side to side without touching her nipple yet, he knew that it would keep her wanting more.

"Derek," she bit down on her bottom lip he was teasing her, damn if he didn't love doing that, and it was going to drive her crazy.

"What, Angel, I doing something wrong?" he asked, but didn't stop, he knew what he was doing, the last few months finding out what she liked and she knew what he liked, he couldn't go wrong on this. He moved to her other breast ding the exact same, he still hadn't touched her nipples yet, he was trying to see how long it would take her to start pleading with him, he'd found out two days ago, that she liked to be teased, and he was going to have her coming apart before he finally gave them both what they wanted.

-------

Penelope moaned, feeling his mouth finally touch her nipple, her body was already in a puddle from that bath, he'd started the fire by running his hands over ever inch of her body, but he never finished what he'd started, he'd brushed his fingers over her clit twice but never went back, that was after he'd left his fingers just resting against it, god she'd thought she was going to die.

This was torture here, but he finally had his mouth where she wanted it and she wasn't going to let him move, she moved her hand up holding him there. He licked and sucked at her nipple before taking it between his teeth and pulling, she cried out in pleasure, he had started going past nipping, and she found she liked this even more, it was still gentle, but more firmer.

Derek grinned to himself, he hadn't meant to bite down that time as hard as he had, but she'd screamed out a line of cuss words before she'd came, and after that he had still been gentle, but added little bit more firmness to it. He sucked at her nipple before running his tongue over it, letting it go he kissed it before going to her other breast giving it the same treatment, he wasn't sure if he could get addicted to something like this, but it sure felt like it.

"Derek, please," she said.

"Please what?" he asked her, moving up to her face and kissing her, "What do you want me to do, baby?" Derek asked before kissing her neck, he knew that he shouldn't, they were going back tonight and it would be showing, but he couldn't resist. He nipped at her neck running his tongue underneath her ear before nipping at it.

"Please do that again," she said wrapping her arms around his neck before letting them slid down his back, she ran her fingers over his back making circles before he bit down on her neck siding bolts of pleasure through her body, "Derek, don't stop," she could feel the fire starting to build up, he was just nipping at her neck but it felt so good, she didn't care if he left marks were others could see, she could use make up to cover them up

Derek moved away from her neck already seeing the forming bruise he'd left, he went back down her body after claiming her mouth again. He stopped getting to her stomach nipping at her belly button until she moaned. He knew she was close to losing it, he moved down placing kisses on her inner thighs nipping there as well before looking up at her.

He couldn't get enough of her; he wanted to love her like this forever. He wanted to make her happy over and over until their dying day if they were lucky enough to stay together for that long.

----------

Derek leaned down opening her up to his sight, she was already wet, and he breathed in her scent, strawberries from the bath and the rest was all her. Alone time was hard to come by but when they'd had it, he'd loved giving her pleasure more than getting it, because it turned him on, hearing her moaning and crying out his name, it did things to him.

"You keep getting even more amazing, Sunshine," he said before sliding two his fingers into her making his name come tearing from her lips as he curled them up hitting her g-spot, he'd gotten that down pact, and he could find that sweet spot every time now, and he loved how her voice changed.

Penelope couldn't put words together, or even make a sentence come out besides his name, she was moaning and when he leaned down and started licking at her clit, she was done for, she grabbed to the bed as she arched up into his mouth and came, she didn't hold back either, she let the cry of pleasure come out, and he picked up the pace and she wasn't sure if she was going to die or pass out.

Derek watched her not pulling away from her body as she went over, he pulled his fingers free of her body and started licking the juices flooding from her. He took hold of her hips holding them so she didn't buck up into his face, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Derek, oh god please, now, I need you now," she begged, "Please god," her body was begging for that last bit of connection from him.

Derek crawled up her body claiming her mouth letting her taste herself through him, she wrapped her legs around him, and he knew what she wanted, he closed his eyes positioning himself over her before looking back down at her when he opened his eyes, "I love you," he said before slowly pushing his way inside of her, until he got to the barrier that was there, he looked down at her running his thumb over her face.

"I love you too," Pen said back and she knew he was trying to do his best not to cause her pain, she moved her hands down to his lower back, giving him the silent reassurance that she was ready.

He pulled back and this time when he reached the barrier he didn't stop, he kept going until he was all the way inside, he felt her nails going down into his back, and he watched her face, he hadn't wanted to look away, he wanted her to see his face, he kissed the tears that fell from her eyes, "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear as he held her.

"Don't me, it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would, and it's almost gone," she said running her hands over his back, kissing his neck, "You can move, just go slow," she said.

Derek wiped the last bit of moister away from her face before he started moving; slowly pulling out before pushing back into her, he went slow not wanting her to feel any more pain.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip, she wasn't sure how to say what she was feeling, and her body felt like it was complete. She let her legs fall back to the mattress before she pulled them up, she was trying to get him deeper inside her, she wanted to feel more of him, if that was even possible, "Derek," she moaned arching up into him.

Words couldn't describe what he was feeling, being inside of her was better than he'd thought it would be, he knew that it would feel good, but it was like she was a perfect fit, he could feel her walls around him and when she clamped down on him, it didn't hurt, instead it sent bolts of pleasure through his body. Derek claimed her mouth and he needed to be even closer to her, he just didn't know how. "Damn, baby girl, you feel good," he moaned out not even realizing he'd just called her a new nickname.

"Derek, oh god," she wrapped her legs around him again matching him for every thrust, "Faster," she whimpered, she was so close and then she heard his words, and she lost it, crying out as her body went over.

Derek moved his hands down to her hips, and held her thrusting into her, going over with her as his head fell against her neck. He hadn't felt a release like this, he felt her nails digging into his back and he heard her moaning, he picked up his pace until he couldn't move.

Penelope whimpered feeling him explode inside of her, she couldn't form words at the moment to reassure him, but she knew that he was okay, he was breathing against her neck and she heard him say I love you again and she couldn't help but let the tears fall, but this time it was happy ones, her heart was beating faster and she didn't want this to end. She wished she was two years older and they could stay like this forever, not have to go back to the real world.

---------

Derek pulled out slowly rolling over on his side taking her with him, "What's wrong?" he asked seeing the tears.

"Nothing, I'm just really happy, I couldn't have asked for anything better," Penelope said.

"I'm glad, and I'm happy too," Derek said.

Penelope waited till he had his arms wrapped around her and they were just laying there before she asked, "Baby girl?"

"Huh?" Derek asked half asleep.

"You called me baby girl, when you came," Pen said.

"Sorry, I…" he started but she stopped him with a kiss.

"I like it, actually I love it," she replied snuggling up to him not wanting this to end, she looked over at the clock, they had two hours before they had to leave. She closed her eyes resting her head on his chest letting sleep take over.

* * *

It was midnight before they got back, Derek had called his mom and she'd called Jamie, before they'd left letting her now they were coming home, they'd over slept by two hours, but they hadn't rushed, he hadn't wanted to get back to the real world.

Right now Derek was parked outside Penelope's building and they were kissing on the steps had been for the last ten minutes, neither wanting to this to end. "We'll see each other in the morning," Derek said pulling away for air again, "I am picking you up at seven-thirty remember," he said.

"Don't care, I don't want you to go, seven days and six nights of sleeping in the same bed, I don't want to give that up," Penelope said, "I know you have to go, and I already feel like I'm losing you," she said.

"I'll pick you up at seven, we can go have breakfast at the diner, and then we can go to the school," Derek said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This sucks, I don't want you to leave," she said again, "I liked waking up with your hands on my stomach tracing patterns and kissing me awake," she said, she was trying not to cry, she knew she'd see him in the morning, and she was being a complete drama queen at the moment, but she loved him, and he'd made the last week feel like they were alone together, and the real world didn't exist.

Derek smiled before he kissed her, "What time do you get up?" he asked.

"Six, I gotta shower and get dressed, and pack my book bag," she said.

"When the phone rings at six in the morning, answer it, it'll be me," Derek said before kissing her one more time, "I love you, and I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday," he said.

"Thank you, handsome," she said back before he pulled out of her arms.

"Night, baby girl," he replied before going back down the steps and to his truck.

-----------------

Penelope got upstairs letting herself in finding Jamie sitting on the couch, "I know you have to be up at six in the morning, but I want to know, not the details of course, but did you two have fun?" Jamie asked, "Or are those tears for another reason besides you missing him?" she asked.

"No, it's because I miss him," Pen said, "And I got a new nickname," she said.

"What is it this time?" she asked Penelope, she was glad that her niece had found somebody like Derek, and she knew that some people might judge her for letting her teenage niece go around and sleep with Derek, but she trusted them, they were young, but she knew if she had told Penelope no, then she would have still gone, except they would have ran away, she knew that she still had it inside of her to run, and she'd do it too.

"Baby girl," Penelope said with a smile, "I'm going to bed, I have to get up at six, and Derek is calling me first thing," she said.

"I'm teaching at the high school now, full time, so I'll pick Whitney up, you can go to try outs with Derek, and tell him I said good luck," Jamie said.

"Thanks, I will," Pen said before going to her room shutting the door and after she changed she went to bed thinking of the last week, and how maybe this year things would go her way, nothing would get in the way, and she could have that fairy tale with Derek.

-------------

Derek got in the door shutting it trying to make little sound, he knew that his mom might be little upset about how late it was, but he couldn't stop kissing Penelope.

"You're busted," Fran Morgan said flipping on the lights, but she wasn't frowning, she was smiling at her son, "I'm glad your home safe, I'll let this slide, but when I'm not working home by midnight like we agreed," she said.

"Except game nights, right?" Derek asked.

"School nights only, the weekends are yours, long as you keep your grades up," she said.

"Thanks mom, night," he said before he went down the hall finding Desiree fast asleep in his bed, he shook his head before going over and picking her up, carrying her to her bedroom, "Night Des," he said before going back to his room crawling under the covers and going to sleep, he'd set his alarm before he'd laid down falling asleep thinking about his baby girl.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed, sadly it is back to school for the two of them summer's over, but they'll still find time to be together between football, school, babysitting, and working at the diner together. **


	18. Junior Year

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 18**

**Junior Year**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing. Hope you enjoy this chapter, first day of back to school, but they have each other at least. The part about passes for lunch used to be at the high school I went to, and when my aunts and uncles went to school in the past so I'm using that in here. **

Penelope walked into the diner with Derek beside her, he'd picked her up as he said he would and he'd called at exactly six that morning, they'd talked for few minutes before they finished getting ready. They both were staying after school for the football try-outs that afternoon, and she was hoping he got the spot he wanted, and she knew he'd be happy. He'd joined the JV team in ninth grade, but now it was Varsity and he had to try out again, other wise he knew he'd be on the team.

"Morning you two," Ruth said with smile, "Would you like the menu or your regular?" she asked.

"Regular with some bacon on the side mine," Pen said, "Less you want something different?" she asked.

"I'm good with that, I like when you order for me," Derek said with smile, taking her hand, he'd sat across from her so he could look at her face without having to turn.

"Okay two orders of eggs and pancakes coming up with bacon on yours," Ruth said.

"Oh I'm going to need two biscuits," Derek said.

"No problem, and I fixed your schedules for you, I worked it so you could work the same shifts again," she said handing the papers to them with their schedules on it, "Except for Sundays like you asked," she said looking at Derek.

"Thanks," they both said, they'd wanted to keep working on the weekends when he didn't have games, and after school and practice.

"Are you working Sunday morning?" Pen asked.

"Nope, I'm working the afternoon though," Derek said, "The only day we're not working together, you know my mom would kill me other wise, maybe you could come with, and get the afternoon shift," he said.

"I'll ask Ruth tomorrow, got the afternoon shift, well you know that," Pen said with smile.

"Sounds good to me," Derek said, "How you feeling?" he asked.

"Little sore, but I'm okay," Pen said, "If we get through breakfast I might even show you how I'm feeling before school, front seat of the truck, my mouth around you," she said with a grin, "I never got to repay you last night," she replied.

"You trying to kill me over here?" he asked with smile of his own.

"Nope, just trying pay you back for an amazing time," Pen said before Ruth came back over with their food.

----------------

After breakfast and after they had some fun in the front seat of the truck like she'd planned, Derek parked the truck across from the high school, he knew the owner of the store and he'd already asked him if he could park the truck there till that afternoon. Only the seniors could park on the actual campus, sort of a graduating privilege. The juniors and seniors could both go off campus for lunch if they had passes though.

"Did Jamie sign the slip?" Derek asked.

"Of course she did, she said long as we don't go off and forget to go back she trusted us, and all I got to say is I'm not about to do that, skip I mean, I liked school back home, it was just when my parents died, my friends weren't really there, they just said sorry and went on with their own drama," Penelope said.

"I don't go any friends here either, I had few back at the other school, mostly the football team, other than that, you're the first one in while," Derek said, "I just hope they don't give me hard time try out, I transferred after season was over, and besides the center haven't had practice, but most the guys that are there are on the team at the other high school," he said.

"That's good, okay I think I'm ready to do this," Pen said, "Besides my computer class and your gym class we have classes together, tell me again why you took gym?" she asked.

"It's not regular gym, it's mostly for the ones that play sports, the football and basketball coaches teaches them, gotta stay in shape, trust me, I don't need ninth grade hell all over again, got the shit beat out of me all the time back then," Derek said, "Sure I could get Rodney on the ground, but now I can actually keep him there," he said.

"Well here's hoping we don't have to deal with him for a while, or that brother I have yet to meet," Penelope said before sliding closer to him, "I know I've said it, but thanks for last week, I know life's going to get crazy for a while with school starting back, and football, work and the occasional babysits, but I want this to work, we've just had each other no drama since May and we've started moving on from that," she said.

"I know, schools always been hell for me, besides football didn't really have nothing to do, but know, I want this to work too, I know that most first loves don't last, but my mom's did, she met my dad right out high school, and they worked through the tough times, and they had it harder than we do, back then it wasn't considered right for couples like us to date, let alone get married, I hate that, I don't want to be judged by the color skin I got, or the girl I date's," Derek said, "it might be rough for while, people here judge, at least the teenagers do don't know about the teachers, but just remember I love you, and I don't want anybody else," he said before giving her a kiss.

---------------

Penelope smiled before they walked through the doors of the high school, she knew the rules about couples, the most they could do was hold hands didn't mean she wouldn't steal a kiss if nobody was looking, but at lunch when they were off campus she was going to be back in his arms and get to kiss him, after school too, she could do this.

"Did you get a locker?" Derek asked her.

"No, I thought we could share, less it's some kind of rule or something," Pen said.

"You're in luck, I went to the open house thing they had and I got our lockers, that woman didn't want to give me two, but I told her it was for a friend, and that they couldn't make it," Derek said, "I wanted you to have one of your own so you could decorate it with whatever you want, not that I wouldn't share, but…"

"Thank you, hot stuff, and yeah I would shared, but I like to decorate too, and I don't think the guys around here would find it manly if your girlfriend put pink and purple all over your locker," Penelope said with a smile.

"I got them on top too," Derek added before he walked them through the crowd of students and besides couple looks they made it through, "Here's your combination," he said pulling paper out his pocket.

"Thanks," Pen said before she went to open it, after minute she had it opened and sitting inside of it was a teddy bear with I love you written on it holding a heart, which was were the words were, "Derek," she said reaching in for the bear, "If I could hug you right now I would, damn the rules," she pouted before hugging the bear, "I love it," she said.

"I got Jamie to put it there this morning, wasn't going to leave it there that whole week," he said, "I was going to give it to you earlier, but I thought you could use a cheering up," he replied.

"Thank you, handsome, it's cool if I still use the nicknames right, I don't want to embarrass you or anything like that," She said.

"Of course you can, baby girl," Derek said, "Okay, hand over your stuff, I'm carrying it for you," he said.

"I got it, don't you have a book bag?" she asked.

"Don't need one, last year Jeff picked me up sometimes, the rest the time I just walked, wasn't that far," Derek said.

"Cool, but now you can drive, and after try-outs, I get to go see my car," Pen said with smile.

"Yep, now come on, I want to find the classroom before the bell, don't want to be late first day," he said, "Well I know you don't," he added.

"Maybe it won't be that bad, first day not like they are going to kill us with lot work right?" she asked.

"No idea, remember didn't start till late April," Derek said before she closed her locker after she put the bear back inside, and even though she protested he took her stuff and her hand walking towards the stairs.

--------------

Derek was waiting outside Penelope's computer class for her, he'd slipped out minute early so he could get there when she came out, he peeked in the class seeing her in the back, and she was sitting by herself with a row separating her from anybody else. He was hoping maybe she could make a few friends this year, it might make it easier to adjust more if she did. It had been lonely at times, but he'd been fine not having friends, he had other things that kept his mind wrapped around them.

However, he knew that Pen needed some friends besides him, when the bell rang and the door opened he stepped back waiting for the others to clear out, she was the last one out the door.

"Hey, so how was computer land, Sunshine?" he asked taking her books, she'd already gotten two today, but he didn't mind carrying them, "What's wrong?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

"Nothing, just thinking, lost in my own world," Pen said giving him a smile, "So how was your not gym class?" She asked.

"We just sat in the gym and he talked a lot, all I gotta say is thank god it doesn't require sex-ed again, I don't think I could live through that class again." He said.

"That's good, so we getting lunch then going, or getting something at that store?" Penelope asked.

"Ruth gave me two lunches when you went to the bathroom, that was what was in the bags, and she put your favorite desert in the bag too," Derek said, "I thought we could go and sit on the back of my truck and eat, that way I can hold you in my arms without having somebody yell at us," he said.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan, and I can put these in the truck and not have to carry them around any more, or later," Pen said, "I'm glad we have Math together after lunch, and then English," she said.

"It's weird I got so used to having seven classes in a school year, but here it's different they split them into four classes into half's like Sarah's got at college, semesters I guess," Derek said, "Which is great, I don't gotta keep seven classes of information up here until May, only gotta remember four for about four or so months, then four or so months of four more classes," he said.

"I had this back in San Fran, it is lot easier, and you get to spend more time in the classes," Pen said with smile, "The computer class is going to be my favorite," she replied, "But the ones I have with you are so much better," she replied. Derek smiled at her before they walked out the door.

-------------

"Pepsi or Coke?" Derek asked when they got to the store, it was the only thing they didn't have was something to drink.

"Whatever you are having," Pen said putting her books behind the seat in the truck.

"Back in two," Derek said before going towards the store.

Penelope got up on the back the truck and sat down, she'd had taken the blanket and unfolded it half way so they could sit on it, the truck wasn't dirty, but it was more comfortable. "Do you know where a computer store is?" Pen asked when Derek got back.

"No, I know that Ruth has one though, my mom had to use it before to do something for work, I haven't even used one besides at school," Derek said as he climbed on the back of the truck.

"Where did you put your book at, I didn't see one?" Pen asked just now realizing that she hadn't seen Derek with a book at all.

"I'm sharing with you, besides that one class we got the same ones, I thought we could share, that way we didn't have to have two books to carry around with us," he said sitting beside her handing her the drink he'd gotten.

"I like sharing with you," Pen said with a smile before she kissed him, the truck was parked out of sight so nobody would see them if they pulled up, the owner knew they were together, he'd given them a lecture about not having sex while they were parked here and long as they did that, then he had no problem with Derek keeping the truck here. The ten minute lecture about no sex had been funny though, the guy was about forty something and he'd offered them a box of condoms after he'd given them the lecture, soon as they'd gotten back out side they'd laughed, that had been the week before they'd gone away for her birthday.

---------

"I hate government class, I mean sure it is nice to know about it, but I don't want to have to write a paper before the semester is over about two different parts of the government," Penelope said.

"It's not that bad, and you can pick topic like cops, there's the FBI, um, Military," Derek said, "I had history last year, I went wrote the paper on the history of how the CPD started, I got B plus on the thing, I was happy," Derek said.

"What's the CPD?" Pen asked.

"Chicago Police Department, I thought you were the brains between us?" He teased.

"Hey, you are smart as hell too," Penelope said, "You haven't failed out of school, you haven't went off and done something stupid like some of the kids our age, we could have both done some stupid stuff instead of finding each other, Gangs, underground, running away, or worse dead," she said.

"I know, and I gotta thank, Jeff, and my mom for those things, and Desiree, she kept me sane, knowing she depended on me, I know she has mom , and Sarah is there, but I've spent more days with her than I have my mom, Sarah, Jeff, or the guys at the Youth Center in the last six years," Derek said, "This woman at the store around the corner from the apartment when we first moved there, I went in with Des, and I was holding her, Des not that woman, because she'd been crying, she'd felt horrible all morning, she had a cold, and I took her to Ruth to see if she need to see a doc or something, she had slight fever, so I took her to the store with me," Derek said, "The woman there thought she was my daughter, apparently I looked older than sixteen at the time," he said with smile.

"I thought you were eighteen when I saw you that night," Penelope said with a smile, "You look lot older than seventeen, hot stuff."

"Well you do too, baby girl," Derek said.

"Continue please," She said.

"I told her that Des was my sister, but when the woman asked Des if she wanted a sucker, after I said she could have it, she said only if my brother daddy says its okay, thank god she's started calling me Derek now, that was funny the woman's face, sure it would be nice to have little girl, but in the future, when the two of us have our own place," he said looking at her with smile.

"I'd love to have your kids, but someday," Pen said with smile back at him, "I hope we have little boy first, I want one that looks just like his dad," she said.

"Funny, I was going to say little girl that looks like you, baby girl," he replied.

"Well we can have that debate then, right now we better finish eating so we can cuddle some before we have to go back to the hand holding zone only, so not fair," she said with a pout before he kissed it away making her giggle.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, the site is on the fritz, but I hope you all get this, more coming soon, my other story has been updated as well HKOH (Her Kind of Hero) **


	19. TryOuts

**Life's Choices **

**Chapter 19**

**Try-Outs**

**AN: I own nothing, thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy.**

"We got like half hour before I gotta be in the locker room," Derek said, they'd gone back to the truck to put their books up after school was over. The last two classes had been boring as anything possible, but they'd sat beside each other and while the teacher had handed out books they'd talked, the classroom was completely full, and it had more guys than girls in it, besides two others that were on the cheerleading squad, not a single girl was in there. They'd sat in the back the only two desks left open in their Math class.

"You could show me around, or rather we could look around," Penelope said.

"How about I show you the football field," Derek said, "Since I'm going to be there for while this year," he said.

"And I'll be there too, I have to cheer my handsome football star boyfriend on," Penelope said.

"I'm not the star, baby girl," he said.

"If you get to be the quarterback you will be, it's like the highest thing you can get, I asked Jeff a few things," Pen said as they walked towards the school again.

"You could have asked me, I would have told you too," Derek said.

"I didn't want you to think your girlfriend was a complete idiot when it came to sports," she said.

"Hey," Derek said stopping in his tracks and turning her around, "I don't' want you to ever call yourself an idiot again, your not, who in the hell told you that anyways, you never said that till now," he said looking at her.

"Nobody, I just feel like one, not knowing much about football, and my boyfriend plays, those other girls going to think I was born on the moon or something," she said.

"I don't care if you know everything or nothing about sports, I love you for you, not what you do or don't know," Derek said, "If anybody ever calls you a name you better tell me, I'll make damn sure they don't mess with my, Angel again," he said.

"No, I don't need you getting kicked out school, nobody has said anything to me, I promise, and I know how to take up for myself, I have four brothers remember," she said, "I didn't mean to make you mad,"

"I'm not mad, I just don't want you thinking you are dumb or something, everybody has their own talents, I can't draw worth shit, and you draw wonderful pictures, you could be artist and paint or draw for a living, only thing I got to get me out of here, is football," Derek said.

"No you don't, we both have options, you could be like Jeff, or go join the military, they got a lot of options, I could draw, or be a doctor or something like your mom," Penelope said.

"I don't want to join the military, and being a cop around here," Derek said, "Rodney would kill me before I got the chance," he said.

"Okay we need to make ourselves a deal here, neither one of us can just use what we know to get us out of here, you can have football and I'll do nursing or something, but we can't rely on that, if you get that full ride in two years like Jeff says he knows you will, then yes go for that, but if something happens and we can't, we promise ourselves that we want try for something else to get us out of here," Penelope said, "Does that make sense?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I already know that football is my only way out, I don't have…"

"I'm going to spank you this time, Derek Michael Morgan if you dare say you don't have what it takes, I know that we got less than a good shot here, but we gotta shot for the moon, like Jamie says, she wants to leave here one day, take Whit and move to Dallas, or maybe to Florida, teach down there, and she isn't going to give up on that dream," Penelope said, "We shouldn't give up on our dreams either, but also plan ahead for those bumps in the road, sure we're seventeen and all that, but still," she said.

"You trying to give me a pep talk, tell me I'm better than I think I am?" Derek asked.

"Exactly, and I could have just said that but I know you, you need more than me saying so, we all believe in you Derek, we're going to both be able to chase our dreams, long as I can go with you when you make the NFL I will be fine with that," she said before pulling him into a hug, "And you're going to make the team, and all that, and next year those college scouts come, like Jeff told me about, they are going to see that you are the best," she said.

"Thanks, Pen, I think I needed to hear that," he said.

"Any time, my vision," Penelope said.

-------------

Pen was sitting on the bottom row of the stands, the coach had told her she had to stay there and not distract Derek or any of the other guys, which she'd, told him, she wasn't into the other plays, she only had Derek in mind, he hadn't said anything after that just walked off with half laugh.

Derek was on the field with about twenty others trying out for the varsity team. The team only needed five players, the seniors that had graduated the year before had left those spots open, and one of them was the quarterback slot. Six of the guys had already left, apparently sports was popular here more than she'd thought, but she wasn't going to let Derek think it was his only way out.

Penelope believed in him more than she thought he believed in himself at times, but she was hoping she could change that, she'd changed his mind about him not being worth anything like he'd thought for so long.

"Hey, you," somebody said catching her attention and she looked over.

"That's not my name," Penelope said looking at them.

"Sorry, I thought you looked lonely up here," the guy said.

"I'm not alone thank you very much, I'm just waiting on my boyfriend," Pen said, "Now if you'd kindly leave, I can get back to watching him," she said.

"This team hasn't won but two games in the last year, and I should know, I am on it," he said, "Who's your boyfriend, Charlie, David, Lee?" he asked.

"Don't know who they are, but nice to know you can remember names of every guy on your team, but not the girl that sat beside you in English class, I mean you were practically doing that girl," Penelope said, "And not that it is your business, but my boyfriend is Derek, and he's going to be the quarterback," she said.

"You do realize that is slim shot," he said.

"Well I know that Derek can do it," Penelope said, "Since you're not leaving what is your name, annoying?" she asked.

"Touchy much, a guy can't just have a conversation?" the guy asked.

"Not when he's trying to cop a field at the moment and about to get himself punched in the face," Pen said grabbing his hand, "Touch me again and you will be in a world of pain," she replied getting up grabbing her bag and leaving going to the side where the cheerleaders were at, they might be loud and annoying too, but at least she didn't have to worry about one them grabbing her ass. She sat down on the bottom row looking up to see Derek watching her before the coach blew the whistle and said something about the guys getting into lines or something, all she knew was that Derek was looking good at the moment.

----------------

The next hour Pen sat on the other side of the bleachers watching Derek. When Derek came over at five she was smiling at him, "Hey so what's the verdict?" she asked.

"Don't know till tomorrow afternoon who made the team," Derek said, "Was that guy bothering you, I saw you move, and you looked pissed," he asked.

"He's a dick, and no, I know how to deal with assholes like him," Pen said, "You want to hit the showers or you want to go to the apartment and take one with me?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"I gotta babysit Desiree till mom gets home, but you can come over and hang out with me and her," Derek said, "Maybe read that first section of our English book like we're suppose to do," he added with smile.

"Homework, I wanted kisses, okay, but after every page we have to kiss," Penelope said, before taking his hand.

"I thought I was the one that was supposed to be the guy in this relationship, the one that wants kisses from his girl all the time?" Derek asked.

"True, but I've had hard day at school and I really want my boyfriend to kiss me, got any problems with that, hot stuff?" she asked.

"No, I was thinking the same thing, and a hot shower is needed, I got my ass creamed out there,"

"I noticed, I was freaking out for second there, freak guy came out of nowhere, you gotta watch yourself, I don't want you getting hurt, Derek," she said before wrapping her arm around his waist and walking towards the gate.

-------------

Fran walked into the apartment that night finding Derek and Penelope fast asleep on the couch, Derek was against the couch with his arm around her while she slept in front of him with her back against his chest. She smiled at them before grabbing the phone calling Jamie so she wouldn't worry about Penelope.

"What?" Randy asked answering the phone.

"Is Jamie there?" Fran asked, not liking the guys tone.

"She's in the kitchen, what you want?" he asked.

"I'd like to talk to her," Fran said this guy was rude that was for sure.

"Jamie, somebody is on the phone," Randy said before handing it over to Jamie.

"Hello?" Jamie asked.

"Hi, I wanted to let you know that Penelope's here, case you were wondering," Fran said.

"She called me earlier, I told her to be home before too late," Jamie said, "Just send her home before eleven, if that's cool?" Jamie asked, she knew that Pen didn't like Randy, and he wasn't a fan of her either, she was close to kicking the guy out, he was ass most the time.

"Yeah, I'll have Derek drive her home, before too late," Fran said before they said their goodbyes. She looked over at the two sleeping on the couch again before going to the kitchen. She found a note on the table saying that dinner was in the fridge all she had to do was warm it. She couldn't believe she'd gotten lucky having a son like Derek, she knew how most turned out around here, two things gangs or they got out through sports. She hoped he could stay on the right track like he was now.

She also hoped that Derek and Pen could survive the rough road that was love this young, she hoped for them what she'd found with William. She'd had Sarah right out of high school, but she wouldn't change a thing about falling in love with William. He was what Derek was to Penelope; and she just wanted them to be happy and just prayed they could make it this young.

------------

Penelope was waiting for Derek the next day after school was out, he'd gone in the locker room to talk to the coach who'd wanted to talk to him and stopped them in the hallway earlier that day letting Derek know to come by his office after school.

Derek came out the locker room fifteen minutes later holding a jersey in his hand, she knew he'd made the team, but the question was, did he get the spot he wanted. Instead of saying anything Derek took her hand going out the side doors of the school which lead to behind the building were the basketball court was located.

Once the door was shut he dropped what he was holding and started kissing her, "You're now dating the quarterback," he said against her ear, "First game is in two weeks," he said before he started kissing her neck, "What you think about that, baby girl?" he asked.

"I think that we're celebrating this weekend," Penelope said, "You and me Saturday night, Jamie won't be at the apartment for the whole weekend, and Whitney is staying at a friend's," she said before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

"If we didn't have to be at the diner I'd take you to the apartment and we'd have some fun now, but I think mom's home too," he said before he started kissing her neck.

"We have to go, or I'm not going to be able to stop what you got in mind," Penelope said, "And Jeff is bringing the car by so I can see it too," she replied.

"I know," Derek said pulling away, "Come on, Sunshine," he said taking her hand after he picked up the jersey the coach had given him, he'd get the other stuff at practice Thursday.

--------------

Jeff was already waiting at the diner when they pulled up, he looked over at them as they came inside, "Hey you two," he said calling them over.

"Hi, sorry we're late, but Derek made the team, and like we both said," Pen said with a huge smile.

"I told him he'd do it," Jeff said, "When's the first game?" he asked.

"Two weeks, got practice Thursday, Friday and Saturday afternoon," Derek said, and twice next week," he said.

"Sounds good, just let me know and I'll be there at the game," Jeff said.

"Friday in two weeks, starts at seven," Penelope said, "Why they play at dark I got no idea, but I'll be on the front row watching him," she said.

"Yes you will," Derek said with smile before giving her a kiss.

Jeff smiled at the two of them, he was happy that Derek had found Penelope, and glad he had over come what had happened to him, he was still dealing, but he had somebody wonderful like Pen there for him.

"Do you two need some time, or can I give her the car?" Jeff teased them.

"Sorry, yes, I'd love to see the car," Penelope said, "I can't drive it till I get my learners I know, but Jamie's taking me Friday after school while he has practice, that way maybe afterwards he'll let me drive his truck home," Pen said with smile.

"Do you know how to drive?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, Derek was teaching me, and he taught me how to park this morning, of course it was an empty lot, but still," Pen said.

"Okay, right there she is," Jeff said pointing out the window of the diner at the car that was parked beside Derek's truck.

"That's my car?" Penelope asked, "Oh my god," she said, "Those pictures didn't do it justice," she said, trying to climb over Derek to get out, but he moved getting up and followed her out the door, "Can we got for a ride?" Pen asked looking over at Jeff who'd followed Derek out.

"I'm sure if we go down to the driving range near the station, I could let you drive the car," Jeff said, "Long as you don't scare the hell out me like Derek did the first time," he said with laugh.

"Well you told me to hit the brakes, I didn't know if I tapped them barely we'd stop that fast," Derek said trying to defend himself, but he knew that Jeff was teasing him.

"Come on, I got couple hours before my shift starts tonight," Jeff said, "I don't mind giving you some lessons," he replied before the three them got in the car, but Derek was the one that got to drive it first, after Pen asked him to.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed, next chapter I'm skipping a head two weeks just so you all know. **


	20. First Game

**Life's Choices **

**Chapter 20**

**First Game**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing, hope you enjoy. **

Jeff, Ruth, Fran, Desiree, Sarah, Eric, Jamie and Whitney along with Penelope were sitting on the front row of the stands waiting for the game to start, it was the first game of the season and Derek was starting tonight.

"I'm glad you could get off, I know Derek was too," Penelope said to Fran who was sitting beside her with Desiree on her lap.

"And miss his first game this year, I don't think so," Fran said, "This is the first one I got to make it to, and I told my boss I had to be here, his son's on the team too, and he said the same thing about not missing it," she said with smile, "Okay help me out here, I know he's the quarterback, but besides as you said throwing the ball, what else does he do?" she asked.

"He's the leader of the team, he gets to tell the others what to do on the field, and he looks smoking hot doing it," Penelope said.

Fran had to laugh at Pen there was no doubt she was in love with her son. "Derek tell you that?" she asked.

"Nope, well the what he does yes, but the second part, is all my opinion, he the one that makes the team, without him they'd be like a fish out of water," Penelope said.

"She's right," Jeff said, he was sitting on the other side of Fran with Ruth beside him, "Derek's the one that throws the ball to one the receivers to try and get it down the field to make a touch down," Jeff said, "Or he hands the ball off to a running back who tries to get it down the field for touch down, then if those aren't an option or if one them throws it back to him or a fake out as they sometimes call it, he runs to the end zone and scores a touch down himself," he finished.

"I like my version better," Penelope said with a smile, "I don't know what an end zone is," she said.

"It is at the end of each side of the field when they yell out touch down that is the end zone," Jeff said.

"Okay," Pen said, "Maybe Derek will score one those," she said.

"He's not the only one out there," Jamie said.

"I know, but I'm still going to hope that he gets to score one for the team by himself," Pen said.

----------------

Derek was in the locker room while the coach was giving them a speech about doing good tonight and to give it all they had, even if they didn't win this one, they had other games, but Derek wanted to win tonight, he knew that last year before he'd started on this team or this school, when he'd played against them on the JV team, they had lost almost every game, and East High had one, which had been his team back then, but tonight he was on this team, and they were playing East high first time out.

"Derek, you got anything to say?" The coach asked him.

"We gotta work together to win this, and I know we can," he said, some the guys weren't too happy that he'd made the spot as the quarterback, but the coach had told him why he'd given him the spot, he'd went some the games at East high when his team wasn't playing, and he'd liked his talent, and he knew he could lead the team. "Don't think about what the other team is doing, and don't let them intimidate you, and just go for it, and try not to kill each other," he added at the end remembering the last game that they'd played the year before the field had turned into a fighting match and neither one of the teams had won.

"Come on, they were asking for that, and you were on that team too," one the guys said.

"Yeah, I know I was, but I didn't get into the fight I walked off the field," Derek said, "Keep your heads in the game and don't turn it into a blood bath," he said looking at the guys that were still on the team from the year before that had started the fight.

"Derek's right, one of you dares start something out there, I'll bench you for the rest of this game," the coach said, Derek had been the only player to walk away, that had been the other reason he'd wanted him on this team, he could see his potential and knew that he could go far.

--------------

"They're coming out," Ruth said as the teams started exiting the locker rooms, but they stopped before getting to far.

"They're announcing the players I think," Jamie said, "I see Derek," she said.

"Where?" Penelope said, they had found that the front row was mostly clear everybody was higher up, except for two other families that were one row behind Jamie, "That's my Hot stuff," Pen said spotting him, she knew she was overly excided, but she'd felt horrible all day and she was glad that she hadn't gotten sick again, because Derek had told her to stay home if she hadn't felt good that afternoon, but she was feeling better now, and just seeing him made her feel that way.

"Somebody is feeling much better," Fran said.

"Yes I am, and just being here watching him play is going to make me feel even better," Penelope said, "It was something I ate, last time I eat something from that store beside the high school," she added.

"I thought you got your lunch from the diner?" Jeff asked her.

"I did, but it was Wednesday when I was after school with Derek for practice, I walked down and got something," Pen said, "But after having that Ginger ale and crackers today I'm all better," she replied.

"That's good to hear," Ruth said with a smile before they heard the game was about to start and they all turned their attention back to the field.

-------------

By half time it was 12 to 8 as the score and still more game to be played. Penelope went down to where the outside of the locker room was and knocked on the door, she really wanted to see Derek, he hadn't known she was going to be there since she hadn't felt good.

The coach opened the door thinking one the players was knocking for some reason, which was crazy, but he saw Penelope standing there, "five minutes," he told her, "I'll send him out," he said knowing that she'd find a way to get inside other wise.

Derek walked out the locker room and he had his gear still on, he'd been about to pull it off when the coach had told him he was needed outside. "Hey, you made it," he said before hugging her.

"Yes I did, hot stuff," Pen said, "I'm sorry I wasn't feeling good last couple days," she said.

"Don't you dare apologize for that, I've been sick before, I know how it goes, when you feel horrible you just do," Derek said, "I'm glad you made it though, so how is my mom liking the game?" he asked with a smile.

"She's glad that she took off, and Jeff explained the more over my head way about how valuable you are to the team," Penelope said, "They told me to tell you hi, and good luck, you're doing great out there, and Jamie said I could stay over at your place tonight and your mom said it was cool too, long as we don't have sex in the apartment," she replied.

"Yeah, that's the only thing she added to the rules, but we got my truck, or your car," Derek said, "You got your learners now, and I got my license," he said.

"Okay stop talking and just kiss me now, we only got like a minute left before you have to go back in there," Pen said.

Derek kissed her pulling her closer to him wrapping his arms around her waist, "My truck, after the game, meet me there," Derek said, "You got the keys," he added before nipping at her bottom lip, "love yah, baby girl," he said before he pulled away.

"Love you right back, handsome," Pen said before she went back into the stands, "He said thanks for the wishes and he's going to kick some more butt," she replied with a grin.

"Derek going to win," Desiree said looking up at Penelope with smile.

"He's going to do his best to win out there," Pen said taking the little girl when she sat down, letting her sit on her lap now, "How about Derek, you and me got get some breakfast in the morning?" she asked, Jamie and Whitney were spending the weekend at Randy's, but she wasn't sure if they were going to last much longer, the guy was an asshole, and Jamie was getting tired of it.

"Can I?" Des asked looking up at her mom with the little grin of hers.

"Of course you can," Fran said.

"Thanks," Des said, "How long until we can go?" she asked next looking up at Pen.

"We have to wait till the morning, Des," Pen said with smile, "It's about twelve hours," she replied.

"That is too long," Desiree said with a pout crossing her arms.

"It won't be that long once you are asleep it will come really fast," Pen said, "You can get your favorite, blueberry pancakes with strawberries on top," she said.

"If I want can I get extra berries?" Des asked with a huge smile.

"Yes," Penelope said.

"I can't believe you just stopped her from crying that fast," Fran said, she'd been expecting her daughter to start crying, but she hadn't, last time that had happened was only if Derek was around. He could always get her to think of something else before the tears started.

"Guess I'm just good with her after baby sitting her and Whitney so much, it's fun," Penelope said.

--------------

It was two minutes left in the game and they were ready to go again, it was the last time and the game wasn't even close to being tied. It was now 20 to 12 and with six more points it wouldn't even be close to call who'd won the game.

Derek was waiting till the whistle blew, they were running one the new plays they'd practiced, and he was running the ball this time. He waited and when the Center tossed him the ball he was gone, he knew that it was only matter of seconds for the other players caught up to him, and they'd already promised to bring whole world of hurt down, the entire night had been a waiting game of if they were coming after him. The Center tossed the ball back to him and Derek took off, he wasn't going to wait and see who was coming after him he just went, not looking back either.

"I think you're getting that touchdown you wanted," Jamie said, "Holy crap he can run," she said.

"Yes he can," Penelope said, "Come on Derek," she said biting down on her bottom lip, "Des I need you to sit here," she said putting the little girl beside her so when Derek made the touch down she could yell out and jump up.

"I don't think he's going to make it," Sarah said seeing two the other teams' guys going straight for her brother.

"RUN," Eric shouted out not carrying who was around them, he was just hoping that Derek made it.

"No he's almost there," Fran said, "He'll make it," she said.

Derek saw the end zone and he was almost there, he knew that there was two guys on his tail though, he didn't have to turn around to know that, he could feel it coming, he knew they were going to tackle him, he just hoped to make it to the touchdown line first.

He got to the line and soon as he crossed it he felt the wind knocked out him and he went to the ground hard with both guys going on top of him. However he didn't let go of the ball he kept his hold on it and he was glad that they required gear for this sport or he would have died when the guys tackled him.

"Oh my god," Jamie said when they saw Derek go down.

Penelope bit down on her lip, she was hoping he'd stand up soon, but the guys were still on top of him, and she knew that he wasn't going to let go of the ball until the ref and coaches got there and the other players got off him. "He made it before they tackled him," she said, "He made the touch down," Pen said, "Now if they would just get off him," she said ticked off at how they'd waited to tackle him till he'd gotten right there.

"This is football?" Fran asked, "Remind me again why he wants to play a sport where you're tackled to the ground like that?" She asked, when the players had tackled him she'd froze watching her son go down.

"He loves playing, and it's going to get us out of here," Penelope said, "Thank you god," she breathed out when the guys moved off Derek finally. The ref called touch down and they all cheered and yelled out Derek's name when he finally stood back up.

"I knew he could do it," Jamie said.

"Yes he did," Fran said and she had smile on her face, she was glad she'd came to the game. She'd finally gotten to see her son play, and she knew why he loved it so much now.

-------------

Derek walked out the locker room half hour later, the guys were still in there celebrating, but he'd wanted to get out of there, he promised his mom he'd be out since everybody was still out there waiting to see him. He knew that he'd done great out there; the guys had been chanting his name when he walked out the locker room. He had only wanted to win the game and have fun but he knew that the team had finally gotten the win they wanted and they now liked him instead of wanting to kick his ass like the first day he'd showed up at practice.

"Do I know you?" Jeff asked teasing Derek when he go out to the parking lot, "You did great out there, Derek, scared the crap out of your mom and Penelope when you went down, but I knew you'd get back up," he said before giving him a hug, "Congrats on the victory," he said.

"It's only one game, I got like ten or more left," Derek said.

"Ten more games of you being tackled like that?" Fran asked looking at her son.

"I'll be fine mom, we have gear, and helmets, and pads," Derek said trying to wipe away any fears she had.

"That's good to know," Fran said before giving him a hug, "I'm going to take off, get Des to bed, I'll see you later, don't stay out all night, but have some fun," she said.

"Thanks mom," Derek said before he picked Desiree up hugging her, "How did you like the game?" he asked.

Desiree hugged him, "Scary," she said holding onto her brother, "I thought you hurt," she said.

"I didn't get hurt, Des, I promise you that," he said hoping he never had to go back on that promise.

Penelope smiled looking at the two of them, she knew why most people thought Desiree was his daughter instead of his sister, but he was just naturally great with kids, even at his age,

"When I get home I'll come in and see you, but you gotta go to sleep, and behave for mom, okay," Derek said.

"K and Pen said we could go for breakfast and I could get extra berries," Desiree said.

"I think we can do that, but you gotta go to sleep first," Derek said giving her another hug before letting his mom take her.

"You did good out there, little brother," Sarah said, "Eric was screaming for you to run, before they tackled you," she said.

"I couldn't hear nothing except for the guys out there and everybody screaming," Derek said, "But thanks, it was good to get back on the field," he said.

"That's good to hear," Ruth said with smile, "We're going to take off too, I left Jess running the diner," she said, "I'll see you two in the morning, and I'm glad you're feeling better too," she told Penelope before hugging her then Derek, "Don't care if you hate hugs," she replied teasing him.

"I think I can deal from you all," Derek said before pulling away, "Where's Jamie at?" he asked turning to Penelope.

"She told me to tell you, that you did great job, and that she knew you could do it," Pen said, "Whitney was asleep already and everybody started yelling and cheering, but she did see you go down, scared the crap out of her too," Pen said with smile at him.

-------

After the others left and Derek was in the truck with Pen beside him she moved to the middle and leaned against him, "You scared me, I wanted to kick their asses when they wouldn't get up," she said.

"Scared me for second there, they feel on me it knocked the wind out me, and took couple seconds to remember how to breathe, having about two hundred pounds on you and that didn't include the football gear," Derek said.

"I'm glad you're okay, I thought we could go park the truck and maybe sit in Ester for while," Penelope said.

"Who's Ester?" Derek asked.

"My car, I named it Ester," she said before she kissed him.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the first game, I had to use wiki, I love that site, for info on what went on and the other football stuff. Thanks. **


	21. Christening Ester

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 21**

**Christening Ester**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing, hope you enjoy. Angst Ahead. **

"I'm glad you are feeling better," Derek said when they were sitting in her car, they'd drove to the apartment and parked his truck before going to her car, for now till she could get her license.

"I'd feel a lot better if you were much closer," Pen said reaching over taking his hand, "If you get what I'm saying here," she said.

"Yeah I get it, you are craving me," Derek joked sliding over in the bench seat until he was closer to her, before she climbed onto his lap, "Would you like me to take my jeans off or we going with clothes on here?" he asked.

"Slide them down, but don't take them off just in case," Pen said moving back off till he could get his jeans half way down, it was dark behind the building and the street light was out so nobody could see them even if they drove by or looked out their back window of an apartment.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to," Derek said.

"I know that, but I want to be with you again like this, it's been almost three weeks," Penelope said.

"Just wanted you to know I wasn't expecting anything tonight," Derek said, sure he wanted her, but he didn't want her to feel like she had to put out.

"I'm taking charge this time, hot stuff, so just sit back and relax," Penelope said before she pulled the skirt she was wearing up, she'd wanted to be doing this in a bed, but she wasn't going to disrespect his mom's wishes so she'd worn a skirt instead of jeans.

Derek moved his hands up her legs looking up at her; he tucked the stray piece of hair behind her ear before she bent down for a kiss, he let his hand slid up her back undoing her bra, he wanted to feel her breasts in his hands, "Are you wet?" he asked against her ear.

"Dripping, my vision," she said back, letting him pull her shirt off, "Just don't toss it too far," she replied, they'd about gotten busted from one the local cops the week before thankfully they had just been kissing, he'd warned them to knock it off, and she was pretty sure that he didn't like Derek.

Derek took hold of her hips helping her sink down on him, "You're so tight, but I like it perfect fit," he said.

"I hope I stay that way, perfect fit for you," she said with smile, she hadn't moved yet, she was just sitting on him with her knees on either side of his legs. The back seat might have been better, but she wanted to be up here, she felt his hands cover her breasts and she leaned back some, "Can I just sit like this for little?" she asked, "I just really want you to hold me," she said.

He didn't answer her instead he wrapped his arms around her waist letting her rest her head against him, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know, I've just been really scared all day, and I can't shake the feeling, and then tonight when you hit the ground, but right here with you inside me, I feel like I'm safe and I'm not scared any more," Penelope said, "If I told you something would you not hate me, and still want to be with me, and let me show you how much I love you?" she asked letting the tears fall.

"I'm never going to hate you, Penelope, I promise you I'm not going anywhere, you are the only person I want to be with," Derek said, he didn't know what was wrong, but he could feel the tears when they hit his neck.

"I'm sorry, I thought that maybe if I believed it, then it would be true," Pen said, "I didn't have a stomach bug," she said, "If you don't want to be with me any more I already called Steven, he's the only one that knows, I couldn't tell Jamie," Pen said.

"Just tell me what's wrong," Derek said moving his hands up holding her to him as she cried, "I promise you, baby girl, I'm here, just please tell me what's wrong,"

"He said I could come home, but I want to stay here, but…" she said.

Derek pulled her back looking into her eyes, "Listen to me, I love you, this is your home, can you please just tell me, cause your scaring me now, whatever it is we can get through this, and I promise you Penelope Abigail Garcia, I'm not going to hate you, and I can't let you leave, I love you too much," he said wiping away the tears that were falling.

-------------

"I went to the doctor Thursday after I started getting sick, I know it's only been like two weeks since my birthday, and… I'm pregnant, I've been trying to convince my self since the nurse told me that she was lying, we're seventeen, and we both want out of here, and I'm sorry, just please don't hate me," she couldn't control the tears, she was waiting for him to tell her to leave, or do anything to her, but when he reached up and pulled her back down into a kiss she kissed him back letting the rest her tears fall.

"I could never hate you, I told you I love you, just don't leave, please don't go back to California, and I want you here, I know we didn't plan this, but we can do this, and no matter what happens even if we have to run away, I'm going to be with you, just please don't leave," Derek pleaded, he knew if she left that she wouldn't come back, and he'd lose her, and probably forever.

"But what about your future, you want to play football, and you can't do that with a baby and girlfriend, you can't get out of here, with us, Steven said I can come home," she said.

"Listen to me, hard head, I'm only going to tell you this once more, and I want you to hear me," Derek said, he took her hand and put it under his shirt over his heart, "You feel that, until you came along, I thought my heart was dead, I could barely feel it anymore, I wanted to die every day, but now, now you're my world, and I can feel my heart and it is only wanting one thing, that's you, and I don't give a damn about that, I can still have that, we can both get out of here, just because we have a baby doesn't mean we can't get away in two years, as long as we have each other, the way I figure it, we can do anything, at least that's what really smart and beautiful person told me once,"

"They must lost there minds, because when your mom and Jamie finds out, they're going to make me go, and your mom's not going to forgive me," Penelope said.

"I told you, if we have to we can leave here, maybe both go to California, finish school there, but if you're willing, because I know I am, I want to stay here, and when we graduate go to college, I don't have to play football, I can do a lot of things like you told me I can," Derek said, "I want to keep this baby though, I don't want to give it up, I won't do that, and if we have to move out, we can find a place, but until we know what they are going to say, just don't think about it, I would like to if you want to still hold you, we don't have to do anything, we can just stay like this," Derek said.

"Thank you for not hating me," Penelope said before resting her forehead against his.

"Can we move into the back seat?" Derek asked, "I want to show you how much I want you to stay," he said moving his hands over her back.

"Yeah, just give me minute," she said moving off of him.

It only took a few minutes and they were both in the back seat, but after she got comfortable he slid inside her before kissing her and showing her how much he really loved her, he was scared he was going to lose her more than he was about trying to be everything that a baby would need, "Promise me you won't run," Derek said.

"I promise, I'm not going to run," She said looking up at him.

It was almost six when they walked in the apartment; they'd fallen asleep in the car holding each other. He knew his mom would be up soon, so they went to his room and got tin the bed pretending they'd stayed there. He knew that things were probably going to change, but she didn't want them to, he just didn't know how to be everything that she was going to need, but Derek knew he was going to try, she wanted to go to college still, and get out of here soon as they could, and he knew that football was the only way he knew how, he'd made that promise to her, he wasn't going to give it up, just like she promised not to run.

------------

It was almost ten when they woke up again finding Jamie and Whitney in the living room with Desiree and his mom. "What's going on?" Derek asked, he hadn't expected to see Jamie there, she was supposed to have gone with that Randy jerk for a weekend away or something.

"I think the four of us need to have a talk," Jamie said.

"I'm okay not having any talk right now," Pen said.

"I think you need to hear this," Jamie said, "I'm sorry about the last couple months, I guess I was fooling myself with Randy, I found that pregnancy test in the trash can, I knew it was yours, and I asked him if he knew anything, and he told me what he said to you," she said getting up and going over to Pen, "I'd never want you to leave, and I don't think you are a slut either, because your not," she said.

"I thought you were going to hate me, and I screwed everything up, for what you wanted for Derek," she said looking at Fran, "I had planned on running last night, after I told him, if he wanted to me to leave, but he talked me out of it," she said looking at Derek.

"I wasn't going to let you just leave, and I was hoping that somehow if I could get you to talk to my mom or Jamie that you would see that too," Derek said, "You haven't screwed up my life, don't you get it, I didn't have a life till you came along, not after my dad died, you are the only reason I didn't give up months ago when I was ready to just die," Derek said.

"Your mom had Steven when she was sixteen, year younger than you are, I had Whit at nineteen, and Fran had Sarah when she was eighteen," Jamie said, "We've been talking, and Steven called me this morning and yelled at me for about two hours on the phone, he told me if I didn't dumb Randy then he was coming here and physically removing them man from being near you, he also told me that you were going to runaway, that's why I came here this morning, I couldn't let you run," she said.

"Derek wasn't going to let me," Penelope said, "I want to keep it, that's why I was going to leave, I can't give him or her up," she said letting the tears start again, "Last night and this morning we talked things over, we're not dropping out school, case you two were worried about that, and if it doesn't get to complicated, I want him to still play, because I love it here, but I want to get out, and I know we don't got many options for that, and with a baby that is even more slim, but we want to try, and if it doesn't work, or we can't make it," she said.

"I got plenty options, if I can talk to Jeff, about maybe being cop or something long those line," Derek said, he hadn't let go of Pen's hand and he wasn't going to.

"You do know that a baby is a lot of responsibility, it isn't going to be like with Des or Whit, you can't give the baby back to one of us after so long," Fran said.

"We know that, but my mom did it," Penelope said, "She finished high school, and she got a job and they made it, I know it's going to be hard, and that this probably isn't the best timing, but we want to do this, raise the baby, please don't ask me to get rid of it, I don't' believe in that, and I can't give it up either,"

"When are you going to find the time to take care of the baby, you have school, and if you don't want him to stop playing football, he's got practice, and games,"

"We have nine months to think this through," Penelope said, "In June he'll be eighteen and come September again, I will be too, we can leave, go to San Fran and finish high school there, we'd have more options and Steven said I could, and he's already talked to the judge, just because he sent me here, didn't mean that he signed his rights away, I'm in Jamie's custody, but she's not my legal guardian, if I left and Steven could help me then…"

"Stop talking about leaving, you're not leaving," Derek said, "And we're not giving this baby up, I might be seventeen, and I don't know a whole lot, but I've taking care of Des since I was ten, I've been here for her, I've had job for two years now, and I've managed that, and I was on the team, it's not like I haven't had football before, and had to watch Des, I took her with me, and sometimes Ruth would watch her, but most the times I would go to practice, and have her with me, before we moved over here," Derek said, "The coach didn't mind her being there, and I got to play, it worked out," he said.

"This isn't just about you, Pen's…"

"I've baby sat Whitney for you since April, and most the time I was there with her all day long, I took care of her, because you had to work, then I started helping Derek with Des, and we'd watch them together, we already know how to take care of a child, and we can learn how to take care of a baby, I looked after my baby brother, helped my mom out and everything," Penelope said, "I'm done arguing this, and I know I'm only seventeen, and I didn't ask for a baby right now, but I'm not going to take back the last four or five months," she said before walking away.

"I thought you two would understand, I guess I should have told her I'd runaway with her," Derek said before he went after Penelope, he wasn't going to let her leave, he already knew if she got outside she'd start planning her escape.

**TBC**

**AN: I've been planning on going here with the story since the beginning, if you don't like I'm sorry, but that was the whole idea behind this story, hope you will still read. **


	22. Somebody That's Been There

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 22**

**Somebody That's Been There**

**AN: Thank you for the review, I own nothing and I'm glad you are enjoying this, and thanks for coming back. **

Jeff was getting ready to walk into the apartment building when Penelope came out, he could hear Derek yelling her name out when the door opened. He got between Penelope and the exit so she couldn't leave; she was crying and trying to get passed.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked before Derek got there.

"Just let me go," Pen said trying to get away, but Derek reached her and he took her into his arms and held her.

"I can't let you go, I told you that I love you and I'm not letting you leave," Derek said, "They'll come around," he said hoping he wasn't lying to her.

Jeff was watching them; he could tell something was wrong, he hadn't seen either of them this upset in long time, "What's wrong?" he asked again looking at Derek this time.

"Please just don't yell at us," Pen said turning around to face the man who'd become like a second dad to Derek, and even her in the past months, "I know things are going to be rough, and I know that it's going to be hard with people judging us," she said, she knew that was going to come, the people around there either gave them looks as it was or sad nothing.

"Tell me what the matter is and I might be able to help you two," Jeff said, he wasn't sure what was wrong, but he had his suspicions. It wasn't because he knew, but more like he'd been there himself if he was right about what it was.

"I'm pregnant," Pen said, "If you're going to yell go ahead, if you must, but I would like if you'd not judge me," she said trying not to cry this time.

"I think you two need to talk to Ruth," Jeff said, looking at the two of them, "Come on, she's upstairs Jess is at the diner today, she took the day off, and I think that she's who you need to talk to," he said before they went up.

-------------

Ruth was in the living room when Jeff walked in the door with Penelope and Derek behind him. She was surprised at the company, but it was always nice to see Derek and Pen. She'd come to think of them like they were her own. Fran was her best friend, and Jeff and William had been best friends before his death.

She'd missed the times with just the four of them, Sarah, and Derek before Desiree had been born. They would all get together on Sundays and have lunch together. Since William's death and Fran had started working at the hospital more so she could keep her family going, they'd kept an eye on the kids for her, and helped the best that they could.

"Hey," she said getting up to greet them.

"Jeff said we needed to talk to you," Penelope said.

"That you could help us out, or something," Derek added.

"Okay, come on over to the couch, we can talk," Ruth said looking at her husband asking silently what was wrong, "I'll be there in minute, get comfortable," she added before going to the kitchen with Jeff behind her.

"Penelope was trying to get away when I walked in the door down stairs, I think she could use your advice, somebody that knows what she's going through," Jeff said, "Somebody that's been there before," he said.

"I don't know what I could tell her," Ruth said, she already knew what Jeff was talking about.

"You were her, just at fifteen, but we made it, and it took leaving home, but we did it, and look what we have now," Jeff said, "We met William and Fran in high school, and we had them as friends, and the four of us made it through school, together, and they got married out high school and had Sarah," he said, "Derek and Pen don't have any friends to be there for them," he replied

"They can't run away, Jeff, not like we did, back then we had no choice, your parents wanted to kill me and you both, they didn't understand how we could fall in love, or have a baby," Ruth said.

"I'm not saying they run away, not like we did, times are changing, some things, not like back then, are starting to change, it is a slow process, but I fell in love with you, and I wasn't going to leave you, just like Derek's standing by her," Jeff said.

"Okay, I'll give them some advice, but you have to help me too, we were both there, and Melody turned out wonderful, and she got to get out of here, just like they want to," Ruth said before giving her husband a kiss.

----------

"Jeff was right, I think you two need to know a few things, and I hope this helps you both," Ruth said sitting down on the chair beside them, with Jeff sitting in chair he brought from the kitchen.

"Is this going to turn into a shouting match like downstairs?" Pen asked.

"Jamie and my mom cornered us," Derek said.

"No, I'm not going to yell at the two of you, I just want you to know that Jeff and I know what it is like," Ruth said, "We were in your position, but I was fifteen at the time, Jeff was seventeen," she said looking at them, "I only had my mom, my dad left before I was born, but my mom raised me, and when I got pregnant she kicked me out, Jeff's parents refused to even consider the baby their grandchild, back then it wasn't like it is now, people are going to talk and they're going to say things," she said.

"They already talk, but we've gotten used to that, and it hurts sometimes when people tell us we don't belong together, but we ignore them," Derek said.

"It's going to be harder, but I know that the two of you can do this, you have over come so much in the last months, and this will be hard, taking care of a baby at your age," Jeff said, "It was hard on us, too," he added.

"We ran away together, and came here," Ruth said, "We meet your parents," she said looking at Derek, "They were sixteen and seventeen, and completely in love with each other, we were trying to make it on our own, but your mom found out, and one day her and William's dad showed up at the place we were renting, trying to make it with the baby, and school, while Jeff was working nights," she said.

"Your grandmother was owned the diner back then, when she died we bought it, so it could sorta stay in the family so to speak," Jeff said, "Ruth and I worked there and your dad did too till we graduated high school, your mom was a waitress, the four of us became best friends, and we leaned on each other, they helped us with Melody, our daughter," he said.

"I remember," Derek said, "I haven't seen her in while," he said.

"She got out of here, just like the two of you still can, we could have left after graduation, but Jeff wanted to become a cop, and as you can tell, we've made it, it is still a struggle at times, with how things are around here, but we know that one day maybe, it will change," Ruth said.

"I don't want Derek to stop playing football, that's our way out, but with job, and school and the baby," Pen said, "We know it's going to be hard, but I don't want to give the baby up, we created it, together," she said.

"I'd rather not have to leave, it sucks here, but it's home," Derek said, "I remember what it was like growing up here, we still are, and with the things that happen, Gangs, drugs, shootings few times a year, probably more now that Rodney's back, but at least here we have somewhat normal," he said.

"And you have us," Ruth said, "Fran and Jamie will come around, they're just scared, they know what it was like too, but they were older, when they got married and started their families," she said.

"My mom was young, she was sixteen, and she and my dad raised Steven and all of us, they made it," Penelope said, "We can too, if they would just give us a chance, I'm scared, but I can't run, I don't know where I would go, and I know Steven said I could go home, but this is my home, here," she said looking up before looking at Derek, "I only feel safe here."

"You're not going to have to leave," Ruth said, before she got up and went over to the two them, "You two have gotten through what this world has thrown at you, and I wouldn't wish this on the two of you, but I know you can do this, if you stick together like you are now, you both are going to get farther than you think you can," Ruth said before giving them both a hug.

-------------------

It wasn't till that afternoon did Derek and Penelope show back up at his mom's. Jeff had called her, told Jamie and her that they were upstairs and to not worry. Fran was in the kitchen when they came in, she wanted to wait till they came to her this time, she didn't want them to take off again, it had scared her to death when they'd taken off out the apartment, she didn't know if they were going to come back.

Penelope walked over standing across from her with Derek right beside her. "We want to keep the baby, we know that it is going to be hard, and the chances of us getting those dreams we want are going to be harder, and we're going to have to work for them, but we're asking for you to understand this," she said.

"Jeff and Ruth talked to us, they told us about what they went through, it'll be harder, and we know that some won't accept us, or the baby, but we don't care, mom," Derek said, "I love you, and I respect you, but I can't give my child up, I'm seventeen, and you can kick me out if you want, but I'd really like if I can stay here, help you out with Des still," he said, "But I love Penelope too, and if that means moving out, then we will do that, Jeff and Ruth already said we could stay upstairs, their mostly at the diner or station, plus the house they got after Melody left, they just haven't moved there," he said.

"They said we could still work at the diner, and long as we promised to stay in school, and not give up on what we want, we could stay in the apartment," Penelope said, "We didn't ask to grow up this fast, but we're not going to let this baby not have the chance to be loved by us," she said, she'd thought the speech over and over in her mind, she was just hoping that it was enough, that they would be enough for this baby.

"I never said that you had to give the baby up, and I'm sorry you thought that was what I meant, what Jamie meant," Fran said, "I didn't want you two to have to face what Jeff and Ruth did, Jamie and Jason before he died, or William and I did," she said.

"Can we stay?" Pen asked, "Well Derek stay here, and I stay with Jamie if she wants me back," she said, "We want the baby, and we're willing to do this alone if we have to, but we'd really like your help, all of you all's help," she said.

"Same rules apply if you stay," Fran said, "No sex in the apartment until you're married, you have to stay in school, I want you two to still keep those dreams too," she replied, she remembered what it was like for her best friend growing up, in those days it was harder, and even though times were changing, it was going to be a hard road, she just prayed they could make this work.

"We Promise," Derek and Penelope both said, "I gotta go talk to Jamie, can Derek come with?" she asked.

"Be home before dawn this time, I heard you two coming in last night," Fran said, "Where did you stay?" she asked.

"Ester," Pen said, "We fell asleep," she said.

"I was trying to convince her not to run," Derek said, "I'm sorry we stayed out all night," he said.

"Just be back before one in the morning tonight, and stay out of trouble," Fran added, "And you know what I'm talking about too," she added when Derek gave her a look.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, and I wanted them to have somebody that went through the same thing they did or at least close to it, I don't know what it was like back in the sixties and seventies, I was thinking it would have been harder. More coming soon. **


	23. Stay

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 23**

**Stay**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews hope you enjoy this chapter as well, I own nothing. **

Penelope opened the door to Jamie's apartment walking inside with Derek, she knew that before she'd found the pregnancy test she'd had plans to go out with some friends if she hadn't gone with Randy.

"I guess she went out," Pen said cutting the lights on, "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back," she said before giving Derek a kiss, she was just glad that he hadn't left her, he could have, and she knew she was lucky to have him.

"I'll be in your room," Derek said, before he returned the kiss, "Just don't go sneaking out off on me, I will spank you," he said giving her a smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it, handsome," Pen said before she pulled away going down the hall to the bathroom.

Derek went to the fridge getting them bottle water, he looked around for something to eat too, they hadn't had breakfast that morning, then Ruth had fixed them something for lunch, but Pen hadn't eaten much of it. There was some left over spaghetti, but he passed on that, he knew she was nauseas she'd gotten sick twice before they'd left Ruth's apartment.

"What you doing?" Pen asked, she'd gone to her room and hadn't found Derek so she came back in the kitchen looking for him.

"I was looking for something that you can eat," Derek said, "You're supposed to eat stuff that's good for you, I do know that," he said.

"I do eat stuff that's good," Pen said, "I eat what you fix me most the time at the diner," she said with smile.

"Most of the time, what about the other times?" he asked giving her the look, "I know we both like the other stuff, pizza, burgers its good, but you gotta eat more of the other stuff too, I remember that my mom was craving stuff when she was pregnant with Des," Derek said, "I just don't know what you're supposed to eat."

"The stuff I hate, the vegetables and stuff, I mean sure if there is hot sauce on them, I can usually eat them without wanting to puke," Pen said.

"There's some cereal if you want some that," Derek said.

"I'm really not hungry, I'd like to just go to the bedroom till Jamie gets here, maybe cuddle up, if you still want to?" Pen asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Derek asked.

"Don't know, maybe you don't want me that way any more," she said.

"Hey, I told you in the car last night, and I showed you how much I want you, baby girl, I still want you," he said.

"You want me right now?" she asked, "Jamie's not here and she never said we couldn't at all, just not in front of Whit," she replied.

"I'd like to just hold you, if that's cool, I know we can, but just because we can have sex doesn't mean we have to, last night was first time in three weeks, but I still love you, and want to be with you," Derek said.

"Why do you gotta go and be and adult on me?" She asked with a pout, "And just because we don't have to, doesn't mean we can't when we want each other, maybe I want you now," Pen said, "Come on, I know your hard, I can feel you through your jeans, hot stuff," she wanted to be with him, all day she'd felt like she was going to wake up and he wouldn't be there, but she'd still be pregnant.

"Penelope," he said, he wanted her more than she knew right now, but he didn't want Jamie to show up and catch them.

"Don't Penelope me, you and I both know that you want me, and I want you, just give in Derek, we're seventeen, we're not supposed to think about being adults yet," she was trying to get him to give in.

"You're a bad influence, baby girl," he teased before claiming her mouth.

"You know you love me for it," she added.

-------------

Jamie walked into the apartment at seven, she'd wanted to think, she already knew she didn't want Penelope to leave, even though Steven had said she could go home, he still didn't know how to take care of his sister, the reason he'd sent her there.

She was scared for her niece, and Derek too, she'd gone back to Fran's apartment to see if they were back, but she'd told her they'd come here. She put her bag down before going to find Pen and Derek. However, before she could get down the hall though she heard somebody shouting.

"You're the one that's leaving," Randy yelled, he'd showed back up hoping that Jamie would reconsider, but he'd found Derek and Penelope instead, "Get your shit and get out."

"We're not going anywhere," Derek said, he was pissed off and close to punching the guy, he'd just came in the room for no reason, and he could have sworn that Jamie had said she'd ended things with him.

"Yes you are," Randy said, "Take your bitch of a girlfriend and get out, she's not welcomed here any more."

"You don't live here," Penelope yelled at him, "This is Jamie's apartment, not get the hell out of my room," she said, "Or I will let Derek punch you," she said.

"Like your boyfriend can do anything," Randy said going to grab Pen, but Derek got between Penelope and the guy.

"Leave," Jamie's voice came from the door.

"See she wants you gone," Randy said.

"No you selfish bastard, you're the one that is leaving," Jamie said, "NOW."

"Come on, send her off, back to her brother, and we…"

"I won't tell you again, get the hell out, because I'm pretty sure if Pen tells him to Derek's going to hit you, and I'm not saying a word if anybody asks," Jamie said.

"You'll regret this," Randy said going towards the bedroom door to leave.

"I want my key back," Jamie said.

"You're just like her, I should have known you were a bitch too," Randy said raising his hand to go for Jamie, but before he could Derek had him against the wall.

"Touch her, and you will be on the floor crawling to that door," Derek said, he had more muscles than Randy did, and the guy smelled like he'd been drinking as it was, he could easily take him down without doing much more than punching him in the face. After another minute Randy left shoving Derek away from him, they heard the door slam shut behind him.

Jamie went over towards the bed where Penelope was sitting, "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, we were sleeping; he just walked in here and grabbed reached for me, but he woke Derek up when he started yelling at me to get out," Pen said, "He tried to pull me out the bed," she said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think he would come back, I told him it was over," Jamie said.

"You should get the locks changed, case he comes back or something," Derek said, "He was trying to hurt her, if I hadn't woken up he would have."

"He is gone now, and he's not coming back," Penelope said, but she was holding to Jamie at the moment, "Can I stay?" she asked

"That's what I was coming to find you for, I want you to stay, it was the reason I told that asshole to get lost, I love you, Penelope, you're my family, and besides Whit, we got no family here, we gotta stick together," Jamie said.

"We got Fran, Jeff, and Ruth, they're family," Pen said, "And Derek, he's family, Desiree too," she added, "It might not be blood, but it is the same, they are our family."

"If you still want me around?" Derek asked looking at Jamie, "I know I got her pregnant, and I'm willing to take care of our baby, we don't want to leave either," he said.

"I was hard on the two of you because I know what its like to have to raise a baby, I got three years with Whitney's dad before he was killed, and she was two when he died, she barely remembers him," Jamie said, "I was nineteen, but it was still hard, going to college, and after he died trying to make it with Whitney alone."

"We're not alone, we have you, and a lot of other people that are going to help us, we already talked to his mom, Jeff and Ruth know what we're going through too, they've been here, she was fifteen though," Penelope said, "They ran away and came here, her mom kicked her out, and his parents didn't accept her, or the baby," she said.

"I know, I knew Ruth before you came here, just hadn't met Jeff," Jamie said, "What she told me helped, kept me going, and I have made it this far," she said.

"You think we can?" Derek asked.

"Yeah I do, and don't let anybody tell either of you two other wise, you're going to get that football scholarship, and the two of you are going to get out of here, and have a wonderful future and I know you can love this baby, as much as you love each other, I got no doubt of that," Jamie said, "If your mom doesn't care, you can stay the night, just lock the door if you two decide to you know," she said before getting up, "And thank you, for not killing Randy when you stopped him," she added.

"If he hadn't let go of her, it would have been a different story," Derek said, and he finally got to go over and sit beside Pen like he'd wanted to do before.

"I'm okay, I promise," Pen said, "Oh and Jamie, Derek said we gotta stop buying junk food," she said with giggle.

"You done lost your mind, Derek Morgan," Jamie teased him before she left the room.

"Told you she'd say that," Pen said with smile.

"You are getting it," he said before he started tickling her.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed, I'm putting the song lyrics below this of the song that inspired this story, well one of them that is Jamie O'Neal's God Don't Make Mistakes. The second verse of the song. The ages are the difference but that would be it. **

_**It was one of those days  
when she couldn't find  
a single ray of sunshine  
and there wasn't even  
a cloud up in the sky**_

After 13 years at the factory  
they said sorry ma'am but downsizin'  
that's the way life is  
good luck with the rest of it  
she looked me in the eye  
and said this ain't the first time  
I've taken the fall  
but let me tell you girl  
what's gotten me through  
is keepin' faith through it all

Cause there'll be dead ends and road blocks  
tough times and hard knocks  
seems like your always wonderin'  
why you're at the right place  
at the wrong time  
wheels movin' but you feel stuck  
like your life's spinnin' in a big mud  
when you're out there runnin' around  
on a wild goose chase  
there's a reason to keep believin'  
God don't make mistakes

Everybody said you got to give it up  
you can't keep that child  
It's just too tough at seventeen  
you're just a baby  
well she cried and she prayed  
and made up her mind  
said this beautiful life  
that's growin' inside needs a chance  
to have a hand in God's plan  
well everyone told her they'd  
never get by  
why he just turned sixteen  
made it straight to the top of his class  
the captain of the football team

yeah.... there'll be dead ends and road blocks  
tough times and hard knocks  
seems like you're always wonderin'  
why your at the right place  
at the wrong time  
wheels movin' but you feel stuck  
like your life's spinnin' in a big mud  
when your out there runnin' around  
on a wild goose chase  
there's a reason to keep believin'  
God don't make mistakes

_**  
oh, there'll be dead ends and road blocks  
tough times and hard knocks  
seems like your always wonderin' why  
you're at the right place  
at the wrong time  
wheels movin' but you feel stuck  
like your life's spinnin' in a big mud  
when your out there runnin' around  
on a wild goose chase  
there's a reason to keep belivin'  
keep belivin'  
God don't make mistakes  
yeah, yeah oh, God don't make mistakes**_


	24. Trouble's Back

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 24**

**Trouble's Back**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

It had been almost month sine Penelope had found out she was pregnant. So far things were going smoothly, not much had changed, besides the fact that Derek was even more protective of her, he wouldn't let her go anywhere less he was with her or one the other adults. He knew even though Rodney hadn't been around that didn't mean he wouldn't show up or any other one of his gang members. Rodney hadn't gotten his payback yet, and with Jeff being around during the day since he'd been working nights had kept him away.

Jeff was the only person that scared him, nobody else could, but at some point apparently Jeff had put the fear of god or something into him, because he never messed with him, he left if Jeff came around, and Derek was glad of that, but he knew that one day that could change or Jeff wouldn't be around, he just hoped that never happened any time soon.

"How was that computer class?" Derek asked when Penelope walked out her class room.

"Fun, and I got some homework that I gotta use computer for, I gotta talk to Ruth when we go to work," she said letting him take her books, she knew other wise he would give her a lecture about not lifting stuff, even though they weren't that heavy.

"I got practice today, but you're riding home with Jamie right?" Derek asked.

"Yes, I'm meeting her at her classroom, if you want you can walk me there later," she said.

"I'm not letting you out my sight till I know you are with her, gotta keep you safe, Princess," he replied stealing a quick kiss since nobody was watching them.

Penelope smiled pulling away before she went to open her locker, "I got my appointment for Thursday since you have the game Friday, it's at two so we gotta leave early," she said looking through her locker for for the appointment card, "I made sure that evil nurse woman got it that afternoon, she so doesn't like me," she replied.

"You haven't even seen her, and you think she hates you?" Derek asked putting his books up since they were going to lunch now.

"Well she got this tone with me, I had to go to the place since I couldn't find the number that Ruth gave me, and she got this smart ass tone with me, I told her to give me a Thursday appointment or else," Pen said with smile, "I was so ready to tell her off till Jamie stopped me,"

"Motor mouth," Derek said, "You are going to tell the wrong person off yet, and then I'm going to have to kick their ass," he said.

"No, I will be doing some punching, I'm hormonal and cranky," Pen said, "Jamie won't let me have my coffee or anything with caffeine and my boobs are sore, and I can't even touch them without them aching, I mean is it too much to ask for one thing to go right today?" she asked.

"I'm sorry you don't feel good," Derek said, "We get outside I'm going to hug you, just have to get the hell out the no fucking PDA zone," he said.

"Hey, watch the cussing, the baby can hear you," Pen said giving him a look.

"You have been cussing like sailor last two days," Derek reminded her, "Why can't I?"

"Because one of us has to teach our baby the right way to do things, and I right now I need to vent," Pen said.

"We both gotta stop cussing, don't need him or her coming out and that be their first words," Derek said.

"The baby doesn't come out talking silly, it takes months for that," Penelope said.

"I know that, but still, I know you, baby girl, you don't know how to keep that mouth of yours under control," he said before pushing one the double doors open and going out it.

"I sure know how to keep you under my control," Pen said with giggle, "Front seat of Ester this morning, had you moaning didn't I?" She asked with smile when he gave her a look, she knew that look; it was the same one he'd given her week ago when they were in the apartment doing homework and she wanted to make out, and he'd wanted to finish the math homework first.

"You're asking for a spanking," Derek said as they started walking down towards the store where her car was parked, he'd let Jeff borrow his truck for the day so he could get the oil changed for him since the place was closed when he got out of practice, he'd drove Ester, since Pen couldn't drive unless Jamie or his mom or Jeff was with them, she only had learners, course didn't mean that he wouldn't let her drive a little ways long as they were not around any cops, and lately they'd been out more, after the gang fight the week before near the high school.

"I want some ice cream today, and I've been good all weekend, so I'm getting some," Penelope said.

"When are you good?" Derek teased and soon as they were off the school's property he stopped and hugged her, "I've wanted to hug you since you walked out class," he replied.

"Me too, I so hate the damn rules," she said with smile, "And you know I'm good when I want to be," she replied.

------------

Jeff had come by before practice, gave Derek the truck keys, and got the car so he could take it back since it was calling for rain that night, and where as Derek's truck could get drowned, he didn't want Penelope's car to get soaked. Derek was actually happy to have his truck, he loved Pen's car, but his truck was lot more comfortable, and higher up.

Derek was walking back down to the store after practice now though, he wanted to get home take long shower, and lay down, his side was killing him, they'd ran up and down the stands first half practice, the second half they'd run drills, and apparently it was tackle the hell out of him day, he didn't get two inches twice before one the guys took him down.

He was tired and just wanted to go home shower and then go to the diner, he could see Penelope and the aches would go away once he could see her. She could always take his pain away, one the reasons he loved her so much. He opened the truck door tossing his gear inside before going in the store. He wanted something drink, he could get food at the diner.

The minute he walked in the store, he was wishing he was anywhere but there. Not only was Rodney in there but three of his other guys, and when he went to turn around one the other ones stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere," Dan, Rodney's brother said, "Where's your bitch at?"

Derek was trying not to punch the guy, he could take him, but the other four would have him in an instant, "She's not a bitch," he said.

"Way I hear it; you got her knocked up, damn, Morgan didn't know you'd have that in you," Dan said before he went to grab Derek, but he backed up out his reach.

"I'm not going to fight you, so just leave," Derek said.

"I know you're not going to be fighting," Dan said with a grin looking over at his brother and the other three guys.

Derek you he was going to get his ass kicked, he could take Rodney, and maybe Dan alone, but not all five them at once, and there wasn't anybody around. He could see the owner on the floor, one them had beat the shit out of him.

"Hold him," Dan said looking to two the guys before they grabbed Derek, he fought to get loose but, Rodney took the first punch hitting him is back connecting with his lower ribs.

Derek closed his eyes, he knew it was going to hurt like hell, but he had no way out.

Dan started punching him next right in his side that was already hurting. "I. Told. You. I. Was. Going. To. Kick. Your. Ass," Dan said following each word with a punch from his fist.

Derek bit down on his lip, he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of hearing him yell, he'd take the beating and maybe they'd leave him alone, he wasn't going to get himself into trouble, he wasn't going down that road.

Three more punches and he hit his knees holding his side, spitting blood out his mouth. He felt Rodney grab him jerking him back up before slamming him onto the counter. "You and your Whore better watch out, this is only a warning," Rodney said before sticking the knife he was holding to Derek's throat, "And I'm going to find out real soon what it's like to have her under me," he said.

"Fuck off," Derek said spitting blood into Rodney's face, "You touch her and I'll kill you myself," he said.

"You can't even kick my ass," Dan said, "How you going to keep us away from her?" he asked.

"Beat me, but don't you touch her," Derek said.

"Get the hell off him now," A voice came from the door, and Derek looked over and to say he was shocked who was standing there was to say the least, he knew he wasn't getting out of here now, not without probably trip to the station.

"Sorry officer, we were just leaving," one the other guys said, "Less you think you can take us all on," he said.

"You're not going anywhere," the cop said, "Now remove your hands from him and turn around," he said.

"I don't think so," Dan said pulling the gun he had in his pants out and pointing it at the cop.

"NO," Derek yelled he got off the counter as fast as he could even the pain in his side wasn't going to stop him, he heard the gun cock and the glass shattered right after he tackled the cop to the ground using his body as a shield, he wasn't going to watch the man die because of Rodney and Dan. Derek heard the second and third shots then the glass in the store shattered, they were shooting up the place, it was a good ten minutes before the gun fire stopped, and the glass was everywhere, around them.

Rodney walked over grabbing Derek off the cop before dragging him out the store, "Sorry, but he's dying," he said.

"NO," Derek found the rage inside him that he'd buried for so long, and it didn't take him but to punches to get Rodney on the ground before he took off back in the store, finding Dan and the other guys kicking the cop, he used all his strength taking Dan to the ground before punching him. He turned around finding the other three standing there, "LEAVE, or I'll kick your asses," Derek said, he was pissed, it was one thing to do what they'd done to him, but the cop didn't deserve it, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Bring it on," two of them said.

"I suggest you leave now," somebody else said from behind the two guys, and Derek looked behind them, the guy standing there had about the same muscles on him that Derek did, and the two guys standing there besides Rick, who was about Derek's size didn't even come close to being able to take the guy down.

"Fine," Rick said, "But we will be back, and that bitch of yours is getting it," he said growling out the words before he went to get Dan with one the other guys help.

Derek went over to the cop that was on the ground, "Hey, you okay?" he asked feeling for a pulse, "Please just don't be dead," he said.

"What the hell happened in here?" The guy that had showed up asked.

"I shouldn't have walked in here," Derek said, "Stay with him, I gotta get some help," Derek said before getting up off the floor, and going outside, he was glad to see the cop car parked there he went over opening the door and grabbed the CB before doing what his dad had told him that day when he was ten, he hadn't wanted to leave his dad then, but he had to get help then just like now. "Officer down," Derek said into the thing before giving out the location and address.

--------------

Derek was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital when Jeff showed up, the medic had made him go to the hospital to get checked out, but once he'd gotten there he'd refused, he'd been waiting to see if the cop was going to be okay, they'd beat him up pretty good, and at the moment he was in the ICU.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked looking at Derek, he had busted lip and black eye, but that was all he could see at the moment, "What happened?"

"Rodney and Dan were waiting on me after practice, and three other guys," Derek said, "I walked in there for something drink, but when I saw them, I tried to leave, I tried to walk away, like I swore to you I would, but Dan stopped me from leaving, and then they took turns beating the shit out me, but I was taking it, I wasn't going to fight them, I wasn't going to go down that road," Derek said, "But one your officers showed up, Dan pointed the gun at him, and I couldn't just sit there any more, I wasn't going to watch another cop die in front of me," Derek said, "I know I swore I wouldn't fight again and I'm sorry, I just couldn't do nothing," he said looking at Jeff, he didn't look away either.

"Don't you apologize for saving his life, if you weren't there he would died, Derek," Jeff said, "I told you to walk away if you could, , you could have left him there but you didn't, you stood and you fought, I know I'm proud of you, and your dad would be proud of you too," Jeff said, "Come on, I'm getting you checked out," he said.

"I'm fine," Derek said, "I just didn't have way out of here, my trucks still at the store," he said.

"Humor me," Jeff said helping him stand up.

"My mom's on duty, I go back there, she's going to know, I can't let her see me like this," Derek said.

"You got two options you walk, or I will pick you up, I can still do that, I'm not that damn old yet," Jeff said, "But I'm not letting you leave here till you are," he said.

"I want my dignity, I'll walk," Derek said but he leaned on Jeff mostly.

Fran was working in the ER this week and the last person she expected to see when she pulled the curtain back was her own son sitting there, "Derek," she said in shock.

"Hey mom," he said.

"What in the hell happened to you?" Fran asked, and she rarely cussed, but seeing her son sitting there.

"Don't be mad at him," Jeff said, "I know you are going to hate that he was fighting, but he had a reason, and he saved an officers life,"

"That didn't answer my question, what happened?" Fran asked, "He's got black eye and busted lip," she said going over to her son, "Take your shirt off," she said.

Jeff stood up and helped Derek he knew that he wasn't going to be able to get it off. "I'll leave you two alone, if you need some help let me know," Jeff said going back out the room.

"I'm sorry mom, but I could let them kill him, I know I promised you I wouldn't fight again, but I saw the gun, and I wasn't going to let him die like dad did, I knew I could went down too, but I just couldn't," Derek said looking up at her.

"You know I worry about you, and I'm always going to be scared that Jeff's going to tell me that you're gone," Fran said, "But what you did, it was brave, and honorable, and I'm so proud of you,"

"Thanks mom," he said, "You think you could let me go though?" he asked.

"Not till I check you out, no way," Fran said.

"Mom," Derek said.

"Don't mom me," she said back, "I gotta make sure you're okay so Pen doesn't' freak out, she's already going to flip out," she replied.

"Oh god, I forgot, I was supposed to meet her at the apartment," Derek said.

**TBC**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed, my muse took over, I wanted Rodney and his brother in this chapter stirring up trouble, and well, there you go. **


	25. First Fight

**Life's Choices **

**Chapter 25**

**First Fight**

**AN: I own nothing thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy.**

Penelope was sitting on her bed, she'd been pacing the room for while until she finally sat down, she was freaking out, and Derek hadn't showed up yet. He was supposed to meet her after practice here; she'd called Ruth and asked her if Derek had showed up there, but nothing.

She got up again grabbing her coat, which was his that she'd borrowed three days earlier when it started raining and she hadn't had coat. She put it on grabbing her bag before going to the door telling Jamie she'd be back later. Not carrying that Derek had told her not to leave less somebody was with her, she was pissed, he'd blown her off, and he'd never done this before. She heard Jamie say something but she slammed the door and took off down the stairs.

Penelope didn't stop walking until she ended up in front of the diner, she knew that Derek was going to be pissed, but she was too, she walked in and over to the counter where Cameron was standing, one the other teenagers that worked there. "Where is Derek at?" she asked.

"What, he didn't show up," Cameron said, "Jeff took off about two hours ago, there was call came over that CB that Jeff keeps here, he took off out the door, told me I was in charge, and he took that gun out the back that he keeps locked up," he said, "He's at the hospital know with one his officers and I think Derek's there too," he said.

"WHAT?" Penelope yelled out panic going through her, "Why is Derek at the hospital, what's wrong with him, why did Jeff take hat gun?" she asked.

"I don't know, somebody came over the Police scanner reporting an officer down, Jeff answered it, I think it was Derek, that's all I know, after that Jeff took off," Cameron said.

Penelope sat down on one the stools on the other side the counter, "Where was he calling from?" She asked.

"Don't know, I had table to wait," Cameron said, "But Jeff called Ruth, they're at the hospital now, the cop is in ICU, that's all I heard, been here since," he replied.

Penelope got up and went back towards the door, she knew that she should just stay here, she didn't know why Derek was at the hospital, she didn't know why he'd reported an officer down, but she couldn't stay, she needed air.

* * *

Derek showed up at Jamie's an hour later, his mom had made him stay until he could actually walk without about falling over, but he'd convinced her that Jeff could help him get home, she'd told him to stay there, but he'd come here instead. He had gotten some major bruising to his ribs, and he'd had to have stitches on the cut he'd gotten from something, he didn't know what, didn't even feel it, but he'd gotten it.

"She might be mad at first, but it's only because you could have died," Jeff said, he had refused to leave Derek till he knew that he was in the apartment.

"I know, and she is going to be pissed, I was supposed to be here three hours ago," Derek said before the door opened.

"Penel…" Jamie stopped seeing Derek and Jeff, "Please tell me she's with you?" She asked.

"What?" Derek asked, "Pen's not here?"

"No, she took off hour ago, I yelled out for her to come back, but she was gone, I called Ruth, she said that Cameron saw her at the diner, told her something, and she took off again," Jamie said, "Oh my god," she said actually looking at Derek, "What the hell happened?"

"Rodney and Dan were waiting on me after practice, they thought Penelope was with me, five against one, they beat the shit out me, but cop showed up in the middle of it, trying to break it up, but they went after him," Derek said, "Dan had gun, he went to shot him and, I wasn't going to watch the guy die," he said.

"Come inside," Jamie said, "Why did they beat you up?" She asked.

"They got it out for me, always have had since I beat the shit out Rodney when we were kids, but I can't take five guys on at once, and I thought if they took it out on me they wouldn't touch Pen," he said, "I gotta go find her, they're still out there, I couldn't exactly hold them or anything, and the beat the officer up, this guy showed up helped me out, but it was still two against three, and we could took them on, but, the cop needed help," Derek said.

"You're not going anywhere I'll go," Jeff said, "I'll check the car first," he said, "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere, he's supposed to be in a bed right now, but he's hard headed," Jeff said before going to the door.

"Try the Youth Center, the picnic tables in the back beside the swings," Derek said, "She goes there sometimes," he said.

Jeff nodded before he closed the door going to find Penelope, "He'll find her," Jamie said.

"I am just hoping to god that he finds her first, cause if they find her, I know what they're going to do," Derek said, he wasn't sure if he could live with what happened if they got to her and Jeff didn't.

"Why don't you go lay down in her room, and I'll make you something eat," Jamie said, "No isn't an option either," she said before he could object.

"Thanks," Derek said before he stood up going to the bedroom, he closed the door before going to the bed, he didn't want to, but he couldn't do anything, he couldn't even play football for while, he'd already had bruises that afternoon, but now, his back and sides were almost one huge bruise. It hurt to sit down, lie down or even walk, they'd done a number on him, but all he could think was that if Pen had been there with him. It wasn't safe any more till Rodney and Dan were locked up.

He lay down on his back after he kicked off his boots, pulled his shirt off tossing it on the floor, but he left his jeans on just in case Jamie came in there, he didn't want her seeing anything. That was for his baby girl only.

---------------

Penelope was sitting at the picnic table at the youth center, she had been sitting there since she left the diner, and she couldn't stop crying, she didn't know what was wrong with Derek, and Cameron wasn't any help. She was scared and she knew that Rodney had something to do with it, but she didn't want to leave where she was at, because she didn't know if she could walk back home.

"Hey," Somebody said behind her and she jumped turning around to see the guy that had been at the try-outs that day, the one that had been trying to grope her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You're Derek's girlfriend right?" the guy asked, "I've been looking for you," he said.

"Why so you can try and grope my ass again?" Pen asked standing up facing him, she knew it could go badly, but she wasn't going to let him touch her.

"I thought you'd want to know he's okay, I was at the store when Rodney and Dan was there," he said, "Well the aftermath at least," he said.

"Aftermath?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, they shot the place up, before that Derek took a good beating, they took him and the police officer to the hospital, but Derek was fine from what I could tell, maybe walking bruise for few weeks, but they beat the cop up pretty good," he said, "I just thought since those thugs took off that you might need somebody to protect you for while, since your boyfriend's out commission for while," he said.

"I don't need somebody like you protecting me," Pen said, "All you're going to do is try get laid, and I'm not going to sleep with you," she said.

"Come on, I never said that," he replied, "But, maybe I could touch your boobs this time," he said with smile.

Penelope didn't think twice she took a swing punching him in the face, "YOU PIG," she yelled at him.

"Look I'm sorry okay, that's not why I came here, but you do look good, my mind just went elsewhere," he replied, "I swear I won't touch you, you can kick my ass if I try, because I think you could, but still, you need somebody to watch your back."

"You sure you don't mean grab my ass?" She asked ready to take another swing.

"No, I'm serious, you look smoking hot, and if you weren't Derek's girl, I'd probably want to bend you over that table and take you right here, but, I won't, you're his girl, and I don't won't anything out of it, besides keeping an eye on you till he can protect you again."

"You so much as touch me, and I will kick you in the balls," Penelope said, "But I could use somebody to walk me back to the apartment," she said.

"Come on, oh and by the way, the names Nick," he said.

"Nice to finally have a name for you who gropes me," Pen said, "But make no mistake Nick, Derek is my boyfriend, and you touch me, I don't care what you think, he's going to kick your ass," she said before following Nick.

----------

Penelope reached the apartment finding Jeff there, "Where have you been, I've been looking for you," he said.

"Sorry, I been walking around, but Nick here found me, he's been with me," Pen said, it wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

"I don't give a damn, you scared the hell out of, I couldn't find you and I thought they found you," Jeff said, "You scare me like that again," he said before he hugged her, "Just don't ever do that again," he said, Penelope was like a second daughter to him, and when he couldn't find her he thought the worst had happened.

"I'm sorry, when Cameron said Derek was at the hospital I freaked out, started walking like that first night I ran into him, and I didn't stop till I got to the youth center, I been there since, Nick found me, he told me Derek's okay, but I gotta know for myself," Penelope said.

"I'm going to have chat with Nick here, you go upstairs, and if you leave without somebody with you again, I'm going to be personally walking you everywhere for week," Jeff threatened.

"Thanks dad," Pen said with smile before giving him another hug, the man had become like a second father to her, and she knew she'd scared him, "I'm sorry, I scared you," she said before she pulled away going up the stairs.

Penelope got upstairs going to her bedroom ignoring Jamie on the couch who called her name out, she walked to her room and opened the door finding Derek asleep. Nick had told her what Derek had told the first cop that showed up and Jeff, and she was trying to hold back, and knew that she should calm down, but she was pissed. She slammed the door making the picture on the wall rattle, but it didn't fall.

She walked over to the bed standing beside Derek who was waking up, "Baby girl," he said.

"Don't you baby girl me, you jumped in front of a damn bullet," She shouted, "What in the hell were you thinking, what about me, what about our baby, you could have died," she said, she'd been holding it back, but now she was going to yell.

"Pen don't, I know you're mad, but…"

"NO, do you not care what happens to me, and this baby, you die, and I know we got no chance, I can't live without you Derek, and I know you saved that cop, but what about me, don't I matter?" she asked.

"You matter, you know I love you," Derek said sitting up.

"Obviously not, you wouldn't have jumped in front of that gun, you could have done something else, you could have fought Dan and got out there first, you could have done something, but you…" She couldn't control the tears, "If you weren't hurt I'd slap you," she yelled at him.

"Penelope I'm sorry, but I couldn't let him die, I couldn't watch another cop die, I watched my dad die and I couldn't do anything, I could do something this time, and I know how stupid it was to jump in front of the gun, but I couldn't just watch them kill him," Derek said.

"What would happened if you died, Rodney and Dan would come after me and we both know what would happen, I'm not you Derek, I can't fight them," Pen said.

"It was five on one, I couldn't fight them, I tried, I fought to get out his grip, but I knew that it wasn't going to happen, Dan's stronger than Rodney is, I can't take him down that easily," Derek said, "And I thought if they beat me up they wouldn't go after you, and what they said they were going to do to you," he said.

"I DON"T CARE," she shouted, "A bullet Derek, you can't come back from that," she said, "Without you my life isn't worth anything, did you not think about me, did you see the gun and think okay, I can save him and be a hero, but I can die at the same time?" She asked tears rolling down her face.

"No, I was thinking that I had to protect you, I had to get out of there before they could kill me, and that cop walked in, I saw the gun, and I just acted on instincts, I tackled him to the ground and I shielded him while they shot the place up, I thought if I could make it out of there alive, I could get back to you, and even after they beat the hell out of me, you would be here, I had you, and you can make everything okay," Derek said.

"Not this time," Pen said, "Get out my room, you showed that you don't care about me or this baby, other wise you wouldn't have done what you did," she said.

"Don't you do this to me," Derek said, "I didn't know how it was going to go, I didn't know that guy would walk in there, I love you, please," he said trying to pull her into his arms but she slapped him, he stiffened the groan.

"LEAVE,"

"No, I'm not leaving until you stop shouting at me, and know that I didn't do that because I was being selfish, they wanted to rape you, they were going to take turns with you, if you'd been there, they would have, and I would killed them, don't you get it, I love you more than you will ever know, and I wasn't going to die in that store, that cop showed up and he saved my ass, I saved his life for that, and I'd do it again, because if he hadn't showed up I'd be dead, and they'd be coming after you," Derek said he finally was getting through to her, he knew that, he could see it.

"But why did you have to jump in front of the bullet, you could have gotten shot," Penelope said before letting him hug her finally.

"Because I love you, and even though I knew you'd be pissed at me, I couldn't let him die, I know that Gordinski hates me, and would rather have me locked up in a jail cell, but I wasn't going to let him die," Derek said holding her as she cried, "I love you baby girl, and I love this baby, but I couldn't just let him die either, he didn't deserve it no matter if he is an asshole," Derek said.

"Just promise me that you will think before you act, and don't put yourself in danger like that again," Penelope said.

"I can't promise that, you know where we live," Derek said, "But I promise to try and walk away every time I can," he said.

"I can take that," Pen said, "Just remember you have a girlfriend and an unborn baby that needs their boyfriend and dad," she said.

Derek held her knowing she was going to forgive him, but she was still upset with him, "I should be spanking you too, you took off," Derek said.

"I'm sorry, go ahead yell at me," She said.

"Pen, they are out there, I'm not going to yell at you, but so help me, you ever do that again, I will punish you not letting you near that car till you have your license, and I will make the truck a sex free zone for two months," he threatened.

"Like you could go two months," Penelope said with giggle.

"Want bet me, I know I can go longer than you," Derek said.

"You're on, one week," Penelope said, "I bet I can last longer," she said.

"I was thinking more until my ribs heal, should be about three weeks," he said.

"That's cheating," Pen said.

"I know, that's the whole point," Derek said before he kissed her.

**TBC**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed, and I thought since all those stories I gave Nick and Derek past together I could do it in this story and they need a friend. **


	26. Finding A Friend

**Life's Choices **

**Chapter 26**

**Finding A Friend**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

It had been two weeks since the fight in the store, and most the bruising was going away on Derek's body. The black eye had disappeared completely and his lip had healed too. After couple days he'd gone back to school, it seemed like the entire place had found out. Pen had given him glares when couple the teachers and told him he did brave thing defending the cop like he had.

Derek hadn't needed them telling him that he knew it, and he also knew that Pen was still upset. She was starting to stop giving him glares, when somebody mentioned it; he knew she was still scared that he could have died in there.

Right now he was sitting on the bench at practice, he couldn't play yet, not till his mom cleared him since she was after all his nurse so to speak, it was embarrassing, and the last time he'd seen one the doctors, he loved his mom, but he couldn't sit there while she checked him over, but she was the one that said when he could play since the doc was her boss.

"Hey, Morgan, where's your girlfriend at?" Nick asked sitting down beside him.

"Not near you," Derek said, "And you offer to touch her boobs or any part of her body I will beat your ass," he said.

"Sorry about that, I was thinking with something else, I was actually just trying to give her protection since you couldn't," Nick said, "I swear I'm not a bad guy, I know I'm jerk at times, but I'm pretty sure Penelope is never going to want me, and as much as I would like her, I don't like when I get punched," he said.

"Ha, you deserved worse," Derek said, "Why are you even talking to me or her for that matter?" he asked looking at the guy, he knew that Nick was in their classes, but he couldn't figure if he was their age or just failed a grade.

"I thought you two could use a friend since I don't ever see you with any, and after that store two weeks back I think you could use me around," Nick said, "Watch your backs," he said.

"Why should I even accept that offer?" Derek asked, "I can take care of myself, if Gordinski hadn't walked in there I would have gotten out with a beating and that would be it," Derek said.

"Exactly, they would beaten you to death in that store, or stabbed or shot you, I'm not stupid, I might only moved here this summer, but my dad is local cop, I know how it goes," Nick said.

"Know how what goes?" Derek asked moving to lean more against the concrete on the stands trying to get comfortable.

"Getting the crap beat out you, wasn't gangs, but my so called friends weren't friends," Nick said, "My mom sent me to live with my dad so far I've stayed clear of Rodney and his thugs, but I was going to help you that day, but you seemed to be handling it yourself besides those other three," he said, "Rick, and ever who they were," he said.

"Walter and Tim, they used to be my friends, but as you can tell, not so much," Derek said.

"Wait, those assholes used to be your friends, what the hell happened?" Nick asked.

"I went straight, didn't want to go down that road any more, wasn't worth it, and I didn't want to let Jeff down," Derek said, he wasn't sure why he was telling Nick this, he didn't know the guy, and he'd hit on his girl twice now, even if he did try and help him.

"Yeah, Jeff's great guy, he your dad?" Nick asked.

"I guess you don't hang around the station much," Derek said, most the cops still thought of his dad as hero, and he did too, he just wished he hadn't had to die in the process, "Robbery gone bad, at convent store seven years ago tomorrow," Derek said, "The guys were going to shot the owner, my dad and I walked in there in the middle of it," he said.

"Your dad was William Morgan?" Nick asked, "My dad talks about him, they were friends or something with Jeff," he said.

"See I told you everybody knows," Derek said, "Look if your wanting to be friends I got one deal breaker, mess with my girl, and I will kick your ass," he said, with as much of a threat he could put behind it in his still healing condition.

"I swear, can I flirt if I don't touch?" Nick asked.

"Go right head she slaps you again, I'm not saying a word," Derek said, he knew that Penelope had slapped him, and about kicked his ass months back.

------------------

Derek walked into the diner that afternoon finding Penelope sitting at one the back booths eating with Jamie and Whitney. "Hey, baby girl," Derek said giving her a kiss, "You got a minute?" he asked.

"For you my vision, anytime," Penelope said, "I'll be back, Whit you can have those," she said pushing her plate over to the little girl.

"Thank you," Whitney said with smile, the little girl loved vegetables which was good since Pen didn't.

"You're eating some more when we get back," Derek said.

"Come on I had plate full," Pen pouted.

"I made a deal no jumping in front of bullets, and you're eating more vegetables and fruit," Derek said taking her hand.

"I never agreed to that," Penelope said as he led her out the door, "Why is Mr. Grope me here?" Pen asked seeing Nick.

"I won't grope you anymore, I swear," Nick said, "I thought we could be friends, if you want to, pretty sure around here they are few and far between," he said.

"You touch me I will smack you again," Penelope said.

"Fine by me, sweetheart," Nick said with smile.

"Oh I'm going to end up punching you again so fast," Pen said, "But fine, you wanna be friends okay, but," she said, "If you ride with us to school, I'm in the middle beside Derek, if we want to be alone, then you find your own way, and you say word one about our baby I will let Derek hurt you," she said.

"Wait you're pregnant, aren't you supposed to be showing or something?" Nick asked.

"Fourth month, I'm only two half," Pen said, "Still want to be friends?" She asked.

"Got nothing against it," Nick said, "Had girl fine as you I'd be wanting that too," he said.

Derek couldn't help but laugh, he was going to be waiting for Pen to haul off and slap him, "And no getting Derek in trouble, I'm the only one that does that and I has nothing to do with fighting either," Pen said.

"Yeah I've seen you two behind the bleachers at practice, and in the truck couple times," Nick said, "No wonder you're pregnant, not saying anything bad, just damn," he said.

"Watch it," Derek warned him, "Rule one, if I'm not around and you're with her, you do not let her out your sight, Dan and Rodney are after both us, but Rodney wants her, and Rule two, don't you dare let those two bastards near her, other than that, we're good," Derek said, "And stop watching us have sex,"

"I never said I watched you, I said I saw you, there is a difference," Nick protested as the three of them started walking back to the diner.

----------

"Wow you're good artist," Nick said, Penelope and him were sitting in the back of the diner doing some homework until Derek finished his shift.

"Thanks, Derek told me to take art class next semester, but I don't want to since he wouldn't be in there, you're the only friend we've had since I moved here and probably since his dad died, well real friend that is," Pen said.

"Think I can borrow piece paper?" Nick asked, "I'm pretty good, but not that great," he said.

"Yeah," Pen said taking piece paper out her notebook handing it to him, "I'd give you this, but Derek got it for me, and only I draw on it," she replied.

"That's cool, I usually just draw on this anyways," Nick said, "What you want me to draw for you?" he asked.

"Surprise me," Pen said with smile, okay so he'd started off as a jerk, but that wasn't Nick, he was a sweet guy, he was a junior just like they were, and he was mostly a flirt, but she knew that Derek had threatened him about touching her. However it was nice to have a friend besides Derek. They both needed one, and with Rodney and Dan still around, Nick would be good to have around when Derek couldn't be around, like with the game in two weeks, when he could play again. She was hoping that maybe Nick had his license and maybe could go to the game with her.

Nick was drawing for good half hour before he let her see, "Okay it's not the greatest, but," he said.

"That's wonderful," Pen said taking the paper with smile, it was picture of her and Derek, "Thought you couldn't draw anything?" she asked.

"Okay so maybe I should give myself little more credit, but I'm glad you like it," he replied, "What you been working on?" he asked.

"Picture of my family, the way I remember my parents, I'm trying to draw them in the picture with Derek and me," Pen said, "My brother sent a copy of the last family picture we took, and I wanted to make it where we were all in the picture, happy family," she said.

"Can I see?" Nick asked.

"It's not finished, but yeah," she said letting him look at what she had.

"Wow, and you said I was great," Nick said, "All you gotta do is put you and Derek in this now," he said.

"I know, but I want to wait till I'm showing more, be like real family," she said.

"You two thought about marriage?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, would be nice, but we're seventeen where we going to get married, it's not even like legal probably," Pen said.

"My cousin got married last year, he was seventeen, he graduated high school early though, started when he was four or something," Nick said.

"It would be nice, to be married to him, a real family, but we don't got anybody that would marry us, and most people around here aren't that nice to us," Pen said, "Even the teachers give us looks, I haven't told anybody I'm pregnant yet, I'm still freaking out what they going to say, but I got Derek, and he's here for me," she said.

"Don't forget me," Nick said, "It's your business if you want to be married and have a baby, sure we're young, but I've seen you two, it's like you're already adults or something," he said.

"You're not as bad as I thought you'd be," Penelope said, "And you haven't tried to do anything, thanks, just don't' think I could use another back stabbing friend, Derek either, we protect each other," she said.

"I've noticed, he let them beat the shit out him hoping they wouldn't go after you, he could got out there, but he probably would have gotten about dead trying, but he took those guys down saving that cop, I was impressed, most people our age would just walked away," he said.

"I know, but he dove in front of a bullet, he could have died, I'm not impressed about that," Penelope said giving Nick a look.

"Sorry," he said backing off.

-----------

Jeff was walking into the building later that night when Derek was coming down the stairs going to take the trash out.

"Hey, see you're moving around more," Jeff said.

"Yeah, I can go back to practice Thursday, my ribs weren't broke just bruised pretty good, so had stay off the field for while," Derek said, "You want dinner for you go work, mom's working so I had make dinner, and trying to get Pen to eat plate of vegetables is like trying to pull teeth," Derek joked with smile.

"How is she?" Jeff asked, he'd been out town for couple days with Ruth; they'd gone to visit Melody for few days. A retired friend of his that worked at the police station few years ago had been helping at the diner till they got back.

"She's upstairs with Des and Whit, oh and the guy in there Nick, he's cool, he's friend, and yeah I mean friend, not the other asshole type," Derek said.

"I knew you two would make friend eventually, and as for dinner, Ruth's cooking tonight, so I'll pass," Jeff said, "I'm going up, if you need me to pick Pen up tomorrow let me know, I gotta go to the high school talk to the principal."

"She's staying with me at practice, I talked to the coach he said I could park the truck on campus after school so we don't have to go down to the store when Pen's with me," Derek said.

"Glad to know that, night," Jeff said before he went up.

"Night," Derek said back, he was glad that Jeff was back in town, he knew that he couldn't be around all the time, like at that store, but he felt safer knowing he was in town and the building.

"Derek," Desiree said when he walked back in the apartment, "Can we watch TV?" she asked.

"Its bed time you two," Derek said looking at Whitney and his sister.

"Please, mommy don't gotta know," Whitney said.

"One hour," Des said.

"Make you a deal, you two go take bath and don't drown that be bathroom maybe you can watch half hour of TV," Derek said.

"But no story time," Penelope said, she knew it would take forever to get them to bed other wise, Jamie was at a teachers conference for the weekend and she was staying there with Whitney. Jamie didn't want her in the apartment alone since they hadn't been able to find Rodney or Dan yet, it was like they skipped town for while, but that didn't mean anything, they'd be back.

"Not fair," Des said, "Nick will read to us," the little girl said going over to her brother's new friend, "Please," she said with her smile.

"One story, but that's all," Nick said, "If they say its okay," he said.

"Fine, but you are dealing with the one more please wines tonight," Derek said knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"Hour of TV, and no story," Nick said.

"Hey," Penelope said, "We're the baby sitters here, you're supposed to be doing that book report," she said giving him a look.

"I finished reading it didn't I?" Nick asked.

"Pen's like drill sergeant with homework, trust me I should know," Derek said, "And no telling them they can watch TV for hour, because I'm not explaining that to my mom," he said.

"Sorry, I'll read you two books," Nick said looking at the two little girls, he hadn't expected to become friends with Derek and Pen, he was pretty sure they would say no, but he was glad they hadn't, maybe they could get through the rest high school, Rodney and Dan, plus the cruelty of the world that was out there.

"I'll make the bath, you bathe them, and Nick's reading," Derek said, "I think that works out, then one you two gotta help me with my math homework," he added.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed that, and I wanted them to have a friend, and thought Nick was the best bet. =) **


	27. Halloween Night

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 27**

**Halloween Night**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing, hope you enjoy.**

Penelope opened the roof access door, Derek was behind her carrying two blankets and sleeping bags, they were camping out on the roof for the night, it was warm for first time in long time tonight, and it would probably be the last night too. It was Halloween and they didn't want to be out or in the apartment since Ruth and Fran was having a girls' night. It would have been Fran and William's anniversary if he was still alive, and it had taken her all day to cheer Derek up. Nick and her both had been trying, but until she mentioned camping out under the city lights since they couldn't see the stars he had been down.

"Did you invite Nick?" Derek asked her.

"I told him if he wanted to see two people having sex then to bring the soda and snacks and we would have fun for while, but then he was leaving, because we're not having sex in front of him," Pen said before she sat down, they were sitting against the wall beside the roof access door, "He said when his dad went to work he'd be here," she said.

"Good, I got you alone for while," Derek said before he sat down beside her once he put the blanket down, "I won the bet, I lasted the longest," he said with smile as she moved onto the blanket.

"Ha, I could have lasted longer," Penelope said, "But you looked so damn hot back in that football gear, and I just couldn't resist any more," she said, "Jeans off, hot stuff," she said.

"Oh no, baby girl, I won, so I get to decide what I want to see before Nick gets here, or do I just want to lock him out and have my way with you," Derek said, but he laid down beside her running his hand up under her shirt, pushing it up, "Even more beautiful, baby girl," he said.

"Don't you dare start talking now, you left me so damn horny after lunch, you were a fucking tease," she said with moan as he unhooked her bra, she knew what was coming, now only if Nick could wait to show up, she'd about killed him earlier when he'd walked in her bedroom after school. She'd forgotten to lock the door and Jamie had let him in before she'd left.

"Oh what I got planned, I can take care of before Nick shows up," Derek said moving his head down capturing her nipple making her cry out as he sucked it into his mouth. Just him barely touching her there could get her going in no time, and she was sensitive too, but he knew exactly how to make her cum in two minutes flat, and all he had to do was use his mouth.

"Oh hell no," Pen said, "Pants off now, or I'll take them off myself," Penelope said, her body was craving him, and three damn weeks was too long, without having him inside her, and if Nick dared interrupt right now she was sure she'd throw something at him.

Derek smiled as she pushed him onto his back, "What's the matter, can't wait another day?" he asked running his hands up her jean clad legs, "What you going to do?" he asked.

"Shut up and get your jeans off, or I might just go down stairs and ask Jeff if he's got pair handcuffs I can borrow, I'm sure the back your truck would be just right, about now," Penelope said.

"Take them off," Derek said, "I dare you," he added, he'd started daring her to do stuff when it came to what they did, nothing to get them in danger, mostly in the bedroom.

"Don't you even think about it," Pen said.

Derek sat up undoing her jeans and pushing them down her hips and before she could say anything he lifted her up and moved her up till she was straddling his face, he put his hands around her hips before he plunged his tongue into her making her moan before he started swirling it around her clit, "Damn, sunshine, you taste so good," he moaned out.

Penelope whimpered as she moved against his tongue, lately she'd been craving him and her body was aching for him, but he'd started this damn game, and even after the doc said he was healed he had still with held sex, she was ticked, he was a guy, he wasn't supposed to do that, he was supposed to want it, but damn him and his bets, she'd fell for it again. Jeff was going to have to teach her how to play poker, because Derek Morgan wasn't winning another game.

Derek moved his hands up along her bottom pulling her more onto him, "Derek, you," she couldn't stop moaning and when he pushed his fingers inside her she lost it, "Shit, Derek, oh god," she moved against him as he stroked her g-spot making her scream as her entire body shook.

"Damn, looks like fun can I join you two?" Nick asked, he'd gotten up there hearing Penelope's screams and at first he thought something was wrong, but when he turned around his friends were on the blanket going at it, and he couldn't resist saying what he did.

Penelope scrambled for her jeans pulling them up before rolling off Derek, "You are dead," she said getting up, but Derek grabbed her pulling her back down before she could chase Nick.

"You stay, I'll kill him," Derek said getting up and going after Nick, he caught up to his friend and got him in a head lock, but the two them were laughing, "Don't you ever think about joining," Derek said.

"It was a joke," Nick said.

---------------

Hour later the three them were sitting around talking, Nick had brought chips, and twizzlers which Penelope had high jacked from him, however she had given him the liquorish that she didn't like.

"Do you two have a plan?" Nick asked, "When the baby is born?" he asked.

"No, so far we're playing it by ear, I gotta eat all this stuff, that I hate, but Derek let's me have ice cream if I promise to eat all my food," She said.

"Yeah, I still have to bribe her," Derek said.

"At least your mom and Jamie didn't flip out," Nick said.

"Ha, they did at first, but they came around," Pen said, "I wasn't giving him up," she said.

"You know it's a boy?" Nick asked.

"No, but we're both wanting one, I'd love a girl, but right now a boy would be wonderful," Penelope said.

"We can't find out till four more months if we want to, what the baby is," Derek said, "I want girl too, but right now I think we'd die with two," he said.

"We could make it," Pen said with huge smile thinking about having two kids that looked like her handsome boyfriend.

"Don't make me spank you," Derek teased her.

"What you don't want more?" Nick asked him.

"No, I do, but right now, I think we would be okay with one," Derek said, "We can barely handle Des and Whit together, having two of our own right now might be pushing it little bit," he said.

"That is true, but Derek does want four or five," Pen said, "It'd be great, four boys or girls that look like us, I want two girls the most, but the rest I'd like to be boys like their dad," she said.

"You thought about college yet?" Nick asked, "I want be cop like my dad, but I want get like degree or something first, Northwestern University has Law degree, I got year or more to think about it, but I don't just want go high school," he said.

"I don't know what I want to do, I'm great with computers, my dad got me one for my birthday last year, Steven has it back home though, I could actually hack into my parents files, wasn't that hard, but might be fun work with computers or something," Penelope said.

"Yeah Steven told me to keep her away from them, she likes to change things," Derek said.

"Hey, I alone changed one thing; I deserved a B on that test not a C, I just…"

"Hacked the computer to change it." Derek said, "About got kicked out too," he said.

"I was sixteen, way before I met you, hot stuff, don't worry, I never hacked anything important," she said, "My dad taught me, well basic stuff, he worked on them, made some software better for this company, I got to go with him sometimes, till I hacked the computer, then he wouldn't let me go back," Penelope said.

"Sounds fun, but yeah, you staying out trouble would be good," Nick replied.

"I didn't get caught but once," Pen said, "And nobody knows that…"

"Don't even think about doing anything," Derek said, "Or I really will be using sex against you," he said giving her a look.

"You use sex as punishment?" Nick asked.

"Yes, he with holds sex if I'm not good," Pen said, "It's not fair, I'm pregnant and craving him, but he's being mean to me," she replied with pout.

"Who was it that pulled me into the girls locker room during class that day, you said you didn't feel good, yeah I got in there, she pulled my jeans off and wanted to go right there, and there was a fucking person in there," Derek said giving her a look.

"What, I told you, it is the only cravings I got so far, and he has been playing poker with Jeff, and when he played with me he bet me that if he won, that I couldn't go day without mentioning sex, or anything related, well as you know it didn't happen," Penelope said.

"Know, I'm pretty sure the whole building could have heard you two," Nick said before Pen and Derek both through one the pillows at him.

------------

"I'm going to sleep," Penelope yawned half hour later.

"It's only eleven, you feeling okay?" Derek asked her.

"I'm feeling fine, but somebody called me at six this morning, and I told him I was sleeping in," Pen said, "Course he did pick me up and take me to breakfast, but still it was six," she said.

"I'm going take off, get home before midnight, tomorrow I'm going with my dad to Virginia, he's got this thing Monday there so I won't be back to Tuesday," Nick said.

"Have fun, try not to get too wild," Pen joked.

"Stay out trouble while I'm gone, I will kick your ass if I get back and you got beat down again," Nick said before he got up, "Thanks for letting me crash your party by the way, was better than sitting home and watching movies again," he said.

"Next fun fest is at your place," Derek said, "We'll supply the food then," he added.

"Sounds like plan," Nick said before he left leaving the two them sitting under the city lights.

-----

"You never said what you wanted to do," Penelope said after Nick left and they were cuddled up under the blanket.

"I don't know anymore, I mean I love playing football, but I can't do it forever, I could, but," Derek said, he'd been thinking about it lately, mostly after she'd gotten pregnant.

"You shouldn't have to give up your dream, Derek, you wanted to play football, you can, I'll go with you, I'd follow you anywhere," she said sitting up.

"I can still play, get athletic scholarship out here, but maybe get my degree in something that can help me later," Derek said, "I don't just got me to think about, I gotta take care my baby girl, and our baby, and I'd do anything to make you two safe, and happy, but I if I change my mind about playing ball, don't hate me," he said.

"I'd never hate you Derek, I just want to get out Chicago, I love that we got family here, but I don't want to raise our baby here, not with all the violence, I want to raise them where they don't have to be scared and we don't have to worry every time they go to school or play with a friend if Rodney or another enemy we've picked up is going to get them," Penelope said.

"I want that too, I hate it here, I hate knowing that every time I am not with you that somebody could easily hurt you, without you I'm as lost as I was in May," Derek said, "I want to know that I can let you go by yourself somewhere, and when we have the baby, that I can leave you two alone, and nothing that I think will go wrong," he said.

"We can never be completely out of danger, hot stuff, I mean like at the store, you took risk, and I'm still upset, but I know why you did it, not saying that if you ever did become cop or something that I wouldn't worry, I'd worry a lot," Pen said looking at him, "Football has it's dangers too, getting hurt, one those guys falls wrong way or something, you could get paralyzed or something," she said.

"I try not to think about that, Angel, but yeah, I know that can happen, times are changing though, I got just as good chance at getting job I want as Nick does, I'd still have prove myself, but I want take care of the two you," Derek said, "Maybe own few places like Jeff does, last year I went and helped him, it was fun, I got to destroy stuff, course I helped him put the house back together later, Dillon and him work on the other side Chicago around the holidays fixing houses and stuff," he said, "There is this house he's fixing up this year, when he gets the time, it's like mile from the high school, got five bedrooms, upstairs and three down," he said.

"That would be nice if we could live there, not just us, but Jamie, Whit, your mom Des and us, it would be perfect," Penelope said, "Jamie's thinking about moving, she wants to get away from that side, it's still not great here, but she wants house, so Whit can play, you know what that house is going for?"

"Jeff and Ruth was going to move in there, he offered my mom the house they're living in now, she hasn't said yes or no, though, but she doesn't like taking hand outs, only reason she took the apartment for free was because she wanted to get away from that side town, and the rest were high," Derek said.

"Got question for you, when the baby does come where we going to live, if we're raising him or her together, or we still living like we are now?" Penelope asked.

"I'd love to have our own place, and live together, baby girl, but right now, we can't do that, we got lucky, my mom could kicked me out, Jamie could sent you back to Steven," Derek said, "But they didn't, and it would be easier if we lived like we are now, I mean I could ask Jamie if I could stay there or something," he said.

"Derek, we could do it," Pen said.

"Oh no, I love you, but we got it easy and you know it, I like the way things are, we move out we gotta have job that pays the rent and all those other things that adults have to do, and right now, we're still trying to make it in school," Derek said, "Maybe if my mom took that house, and Jamie wanted to stay there too, but other than that, it's best the way it is now, and we see each other more than most couples that are married and living together."

"We could have sex lot more," Penelope said.

"I think our sex life isn't a contest, I mean every time that one of is wanting something we give in," Derek said.

"Yeah right, three weeks, Derek, we haven't had sex in that long," She pouted.

"How was I supposed to have sex when I was big bruise?" he asked.

"Me on top," Penelope said with a wicked grin, And not your face either," she replied.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed, I'm debating on where Jamie and them can move since she wants to get way from that side. **

**AN2: Toys won't be updated until tomorrow, Tuesday. Spring break is over and had go back college didn't have all day to write. **


	28. New Apartment

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 28**

**New Apartment**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Penelope smiled as she slipped into Derek's bedroom; he'd just gotten back from a football game that had been away. She'd wanted to go with him, watch him play, but she hadn't felt good and he'd told her to stay home and feel better, that he didn't want her getting sick any more than she was.

While he'd been away with Nick's help Jamie, Whitney and her had moved like Jamie had wanted to. Derek only knew that they were moving in couple weeks, however they had decided to move over the weekend, it hadn't taken that long since Jamie had most the stuff packed up, except for few things in her room, Penelope had been packed too.

Jeff had gone up Friday afternoon with Fran to watch Derek play, he hadn't wanted Fran to drive up alone, and since Ruth was helping them move as well, he'd drove the three hours up to the high school with Fran. They'd surprised Derek, had he'd rode back with them instead of staying with the team, who wasn't coming back till Sunday afternoon, after the game was over. He'd wanted to come back and be with her, and she'd known that was another reason that he'd come back, even though he had said at first he'd stay.

She'd told him to have some fun, and she'd planed on the same, however her fun had consisted of sitting on her bed staring at the bare walls in the new apartment that Jamie, Whit and her had moved into. She was more than happy with it, but she wanted to paint it before the baby came, she knew it was while, and she wasn't even showing still.

Penelope bit back a giggle sliding under the covers moving to lay on her side beside Derek cuddling up with him. Pen rested her head on his bare chest before closing her eyes going to sleep again.

Derek woke up hour later going to roll over, but found that somebody was beside him. At first he thought Desiree had wound up in his room again, but she'd been spending the weekend with Whitney and Jamie having sleep over so he knew it wasn't her. It could only be one person, he opened his eyes finding Penelope fast asleep snuggled into his side. He grinned running his hand down her back before kissing the top her head.

Pen moaned trying to snuggle closer to him before she felt his hand up under her shirt, "Don't you start something you won't finish, hot stuff, I'm horny, and I won't stop," she said looking up at him.

"Good morning, princess," Derek said before kissing her.

"I'll show you a good morning, hot stuff, if only we were in my bedroom," she said with grin.

"I guess we'll just have to wait then," Derek said.

"Not really," Pen said, "Remember how Jamie wanted to move?" she asked.

"Yeah, next weekend, I know," Derek said rolling on his side facing her.

"Well, Jeff told her about the apartment across the hall, the woman moved out, and guess who now lives in it?" She asked with huge smile.

"I don't know, some guy that is annoying," Derek offered.

"Oh you aren't even close, handsome, I'll give you a hint, your girlfriend," Pen said.

------

"What, wait, you, I was gone for like eight hours, ten the most, and you go and move next door?" Derek asked sitting up, "I could helped you, so help me if you were lifting…"

"No, Jamie and Nick wouldn't let me touch anything, and Ruth helped. Sarah was watching Whitney and Des both until we got finished, it was almost two am, before we got everything done, however, I still haven't unpacked my stuff, I sorta was going to ask you something, I mean you don't have to, and we could wait," Pen said.

"What is it?" Derek asked her.

"There is a fourth bedroom in the apartment just like this one, and I was wondering if you'd help me pick out some paint for the nursery, and my room, but I want you to pick something we'd both like in case you later want to move in with us after the baby comes, Jamie already said she wouldn't mind and she asked your mom if later you wanted to could you since you'd still be about seventeen when…" Pen said.

"Take a breath, baby girl," Derek said with smile, "What did my mom say?" he asked.

"She had to think about it, Jamie told her that you'd still be around since we're right across the hall, and that Des could stay with us the nights she had to work, I was just really hoping that we could live together like that for while," Pen said, "But if she says we have to wait then we're still right next door to each other, not like I am across town now," she said.

"What time is it?" Derek asked her.

"Seven I think," Pen said.

"Can you go get dressed and be ready in like thirty minutes?" Derek asked her.

"Where we are going?" Pen asked.

"Hardware store, we need some paint, brushes, and plastic so the carpet doesn't get damaged," Derek said, "I'd like to get it finished this weekend since I got practice all next week, we got four games left this season, and I don't want you staying there while the paints drying, the smell might make you sick, and it takes while," he said.

"Okay, I'll be at the door in like fifteen, just gotta get dressed," Pen said, "Oh, and Jamie gave me the money Steven sent me, she told me I had to get some food since the doctor said that just eating what I've been eating wasn't going to cut it, so you gotta help me, other wise I'm going to end up with the same stuff," she replied.

"Like you really going to listen to me this time, I told you that before, you ignored me," Derek said.

"I know, but I like my food, I…" she said.

"Are you willing to let me get the food, and no buts about it this time?" Derek asked, "Or do I have to have talk with Steven?" he asked knowing that her brother had told her if she was staying her she had to listen to Jamie about what to eat and stuff, he didn't want her getting sick either.

"You dare call my brother and rat me out, I will put you on probation," Penelope said, "You won't be cuddling with me for long time," she threatened.

"Then I'm doing the shopping and you can't complain, or I won't let you have the ice cream that I was thinking about getting you," Derek said.

"Meanie," Pen said but she went out the bedroom after giving him a kiss, "I'll be ready in no time," she said.

---------

They got the paint first and the other stuff they needed from the hardware store to paint the nursery. He'd gone with blue after she begged him, he hadn't wanted to since it could be a girl, but he'd caved going with the dark blue and he'd purple for her room. She'd told him to pick something they both liked just in case his mom agreed, but he only wanted what she wanted, and he could deal with purple long as she was in the room with him.

Derek got enough for two coats in each room and now they were in the grocery store. It was the store that he liked since they had more of a variety instead of the one that had been near her old apartment building. He'd gotten what she would eat, but it was still healthy for her and the baby.

"Come on, one pizza please," Pen said looking at the frozen pizzas in the freezers.

"We can get one from the diner and it would be…"

"Derek, please, don't make me beg you," she said, "One," she replied, "You know you want to say yes," she said pouting.

"Ice cream or pizza, we can always get slices at the diner, and the ice cream lasts longer than a pizza does," Derek said, he knew she was going to pout, but he wanted to take care of her and their baby.

"You are just plan mean," Penelope said before she walked off.

"Baby girl," he said going after her stopping her, "Hey, I just want you two to be healthy okay, the doctor does too, I'm not trying to be mean here, and if you really want a pizza I am willing to compromise, couple slices a week and after the baby is born if you want to go crazy and eat pizza every day, I won't stop you, but for now, you think you could settle for sharing few slices?" he asked.

"You are so sleeping by yourself tonight," Penelope said, "But fine, I'll take the deal, but when I get paid I'm buying myself a whole pizza and you are not touching it, Derek Michael Morgan, father of our child," she said before going back to where the buggy was.

Derek just smiled at her; he knew that by tonight she'd change her mind about where he was sleeping. "What kind ice cream you want this time?" he asked.

"Chocolate," Pen said finding a smile, "What else would I want to lick off you?" She asked.

Derek smiled back at her before giving her a kiss, "If we weren't in this store I'd kiss more than your lips," he said against her neck before pulling away.

"Then you better find what else you want me to eat and come on, because I'm pretty sure I'm not going to stop you," Penelope said.

----------

Derek opened the door carrying in the grocery bags, he'd only let her carry the bag that had ice cream in it. Nick was watching the truck downstairs, he'd walked up when they'd gotten back. Since he thought that Derek was going to be gone for the weekend he'd wanted to help Pen unpack so she didn't have to lift anything, or help her shop like Jamie had asked him.

Derek had laughed, he knew that Nick would caved on everything that Pen had wanted food wise, and he had given in on couple things, but he'd chosen the healthier stuff mostly. He had to shop for Desiree sometimes, he knew his little sister loved to eat stuff that was mostly junk food, and he tried to do his best, and she'd only ever cried once when he'd said no.

"I could have carried more," Pen said as she put the ice cream up.

"No, baby girl, you just go sit down, and I'll bring the rest the stuff up and then we can get started on painting the rooms," Derek said, "But if you can't stand the smell Nick can help me, and you can do something else," he offered.

"What am I going to do, and plus, where else would I rather be than hanging out with my handsome boyfriend, and our best friend?" She asked.

"Jamie and Ruth to the mall," Derek said.

"No, I only go there with you because if I went with them then I would be highly embarrassed when I told them what I was up to, and I can't exactly have sex in the men's bathroom with them," Penelope said.

"You had sex in the mall's men's bathroom?" Nick asked coming in the apartment door with Jamie right behind him. He was carrying the paint cans and she had the brushes and stuff.

"I didn't say that," Penelope said.

"Yeah, she said she couldn't have sex in the mall's men's bathroom," Derek said fast covering when he saw Jamie's look, "We've never had sex in public place," he said.

"Yeah right, and having sex on your truck, in your truck, in Ester, and on the roof is not a public place?" Nick asked.

"Dude," Derek said.

"If I ever catch the two of you having sex at the high school, I'll ground you both, I don't care if I'm your mother or not," Jamie said looking at Derek and Pen, "If you end up living over here, I will in heart beat, you will never ever, have sex at the high school, do you understand me," she said.

"Yes," they both said looking at Nick daring him to say a word.

"That goes for you too," Jamie said looking at Nick, "If you get girlfriend and you two go at it there, oh will you be in so much trouble," she said.

"Dang, all I did was come in the door to help paint, and I get my head bit off, I haven't had sex with anybody," Nick said, "So no worries," he replied.

When Jamie went to her room Derek and Pen both glared at Nick, "You are dead," Penelope said before going to finish putting the groceries up.

"Yeah, did you lose your mind or something?" Derek asked him, "She's cool, but you mention sex and the high school, she will kill us," he said.

"And I happen to like being in the same bed as Derek, so you say one word to Jamie about the bleachers, or the bathroom, or that supply closet, you are dead," Penelope said.

"And I won't hold her back either," Derek added.

---------

Hour later the three of them were sitting in room that was supposed to be the nursery. "The crib can go over there, when we get one," Pen said, "The sun would come in at dawn, and we could watch it, while we feed and change the baby," she said.

"That's my bedroom, this would get the sunset," Derek said, "The apartment is on the wrong side for the sunrise," he said.

"Oh, well sunset it can be, we can read to him, and watch the sunset, moon come up," she replied.

"Ha, this is Chicago, there is no moon to see it's called city lights, and lots of them," Nick said.

"Alright either help us or leave, you make her cry I will kick your ass," Derek said.

"Tell you what, after you get the room painted I can always draw a sun rise, sunset and the moon and stars," Nick said.

"Oh my god I would love for you to do that, it could be like your gift to us," Pen said, "Please?" She asked.

Nick smiled, "Just let me know where you want the stuff once the room is painted and I can do it one day," he said.

"If Derek and I get our own place one day would you do it again?" Pen asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going anywhere, only deal is, I'm so living with you two, so get four bedroom place, I'll find job and chip in too," Nick said.

"You'd want to move in with us?" Derek asked.

"Well somebody has to watch the baby while you two are having sex, because I sure as hell am not letting not baby I know be in room while their parents are getting it on," Nick said, "I'm still scared from my parents when I was seven, and I was hiding under their bed playing under there, I about died, thank god I found my way out there before too much happened," he replied.

"Why in the hell were you under their bed?" Pen asked.

"I was trying to find my puppy, which reminds me, did Jeff say if you could have cat in the apartment?" Nick asked.

"We have to get a kitten first, not full grown cat, train it to be good, but yeah he said it was cool, long as we don't let it lose in the building or tell anybody else that we got it," Penelope said with smile.

"She's broke him," Derek said, "If she asked him for a puppy he'd give her one," he said.

"What, he loves me like his own daughter, and it's nice to have somebody I can call dad," Penelope said, "He's the closest thing we both got to one, and it's awesome," she replied.

"She broke Jeff, I'm stunned, but I bet he gets after you more for doing crazy stuff, like walking off without Derek or me near you," Nick said.

"She needs to be told not to do that," Derek said, "She's hardheaded, but I'm the only one that gets to spank her," he said with grin before kissing her.

"Hey, knock it off," Nick complained with laugh, "We better get started on this room before too late," he said few minutes later.

"True, we got two rooms to paint, and till the smell is gone, you're staying in my bed," Derek said with smile.

"Thank god I don't live in the same room with you two," Nick said shaking his head before going to get the paint from the other room.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed, Jamie and them moved across town, but don't think that Rodney won't be a threat still, he's not gone for good. **


	29. Just Jealous

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 29**

**Just Jealous**

**AN: I own nothing thanks for the reviews hope you enjoy. Angst ahead. I remember high school not long ago so doing this from what it was like at my school, with little extra added since this was back in 1989. Thanks Kathy for the help.**

"Hey you two," Nick said with smile on his face but when he saw Derek give him a look he was trying to figure out what was wrong, "Did you two have a fight because Derek, you might be my friend, but she is too, so what ever you did to her you better apologize now," Nick said.

"He didn't do anything Nick," Pen said, "I just don't feel like talking, or crying any more, that's all I do," she said, "I fucking broke down when he kissed me," she said, "And now, damn it," she complained wiping her eyes.

"Since you got that computer class with her, make sure she's okay and if she starts crying try cheering her up," Derek said.

"I want to hug him so fucking much, and if I hug him I'll get detention again," Penelope said, "I can't catch a fucking break," she said, "I should have like leeway or something, I'm pregnant, emotional, hormonal, and pissed off," she said.

"Well no worries, I'll keep you company, when Derek's in class," Nick said before giving her a hug.

"Just don't you steal her from me," Derek teased with smile, "I gotta go to class," Derek said, "I love you baby girl," he said before letting Nick take her books, "Don't let her carry them either," he said.

"Yes, little brother," Nick said.

"Three months that is it, Nick Wells, and you call me little again I will hit you with something," Derek said.

"Don't you start arguing," Pen said, "Or you both will be getting hit," she said, "The way I feel right now," she replied.

"Come on sis, I'll walk you to class," Nick said, "Derek's gotta go change for that not gym class," he said with smile.

"I'll meet you two at the truck, I gotta talk to the coach after class," Derek said before tossing Nick the keys, "Penelope gets to choice the music," he said.

"Fine by me," Nick said before they parted ways Derek going into the locker room.

----------

Nick was too busy watching Penelope to care about the girl that was trying to get his attention, Pen looked like she was about to start crying again.

"Five minutes left of class then we can go and have forty-five minutes of lunch and you can hug Derek all you want," Nick said.

"I'm trying here, but I just really want to hug him right now," Pen said, she'd just started showing, but so far nobody really noticed since she'd been wearing her hoodie which covered most of it, she wasn't ashamed she just didn't want the girls in their class or around the school to start up, she knew they would, another girl who already had a kid in their math class told her that they would be bitches, they'd done the same to her.

"Think about something good, like next week is Thanksgiving and your brothers are coming to visit, all four them," Nick said, "We also get to meet Melody, Jeff and Ruth's daughter," he replied.

Pen only nodded, all morning since that woman in the diner told her she was making a mistake and that Derek wouldn't stay with her in the end she'd been hurt. She knew it wasn't true, but she kept thinking about it. Nick, Derek and her had spent the weekend fixing up the nursery and her bedroom. They'd had so much fun, and she'd started needing Derek to hold her, she didn't feel safe less she could feel his arms around her.

"Pen are you sure you're okay?" Nick asked again.

"I'm fine," she replied finishing the last part of their assignment printing out one copy before she changed the name and put Nick's on it since he'd spent the whole class talking her out of crying, "There, we're done," Pen said.

"You didn't have to do that," Nick said.

"Well you've helped me from not crying all through class the least I could do was put your name on that and hit print for you to," Pen said, but she wasn't her normal cheery self.

Few minutes later they were leaving class when the bell rang and she saw the four girls that were standing beside Nick's locker before class, one of them had been hitting on him, but he'd completely ignored her earlier and now too.

"You know I bet he's only with her because she's pregnant, I mean come on, Derek Morgan has everything, why does he need that tramp," one the girls said, "Bet soon as he gets that full ride he's gone," she added before looking right at Penelope.

That was the last straw; Penelope took off letting the tears she'd been holding back all of class, flooded out her eyes. Nick took off running after her, and he'd never seen Pen run, but apparently she could. She was going straight for the double doors and he barely caught up to her before a guy came through the door pushing it open right in front of her.

Nick grabbed her after he dropped her book bag, he didn't care about the school rules on hugging, Penelope was sobbing and he just pulled her into his arms. He wasn't going to let her believe a damn thing that people were saying.

"How can you believe what those stupid girls had to say? Derek is crazy about you and you know that. He would be with you baby or not, that one girl is just jealous. Hell I am jealous of what you too have," he said.

"It's not fair, everybody keeps saying we don't belong or he's going to leave me," Penelope said, "I don't understand, why are they mean to me?" she asked.

"She's just a bitch, and don't listen to them, I told you that. Later down the road she will wish that she had what you have now," Nick said.

"Thank you," Pen said pulling away but she still had tears running down her eyes, "I just really want to get out of here," she replied.

"Come on," Nick said picking her book bag up, that he'd put his books in as well.

---------

Penelope was sitting on the back of Derek's truck with Nick beside her. Soon as she'd gotten to the truck she'd started crying again, and she'd told him what the woman had said in the diner.

"Hey," Derek said coming up, he got on the back of the truck taking Nick's spot pulling her into his arms, "What's wrong, baby girl?" he asked.

"One those girls that hangs out beside my locker trying to get me to go out with them, like that would work after what the hell she said, told Pen you were with her just because the baby," he said.

"What?" Derek asked, "Why would you ever believe that?" he asked.

"The diner this morning, I lied when I said the woman told me congrads, she said that we were kids and that you'd leave the first chance you got, we don't have a chance in hell," Penelope said.

"Soon as I find this person, they are getting a piece of my mind," Nick said, "What kind of fucking person would do that?" he asked.

"Nobody except the ones we know believe we will make it," Derek said, "Well and her baby doctor woman, apparently she thinks we'll make it," Derek said, "But I know we will," he said, "We gotta leave at one for that appointment anyways, you want to cut out her now?" He asked.

"No, we got one more class, and I get to be there with you," Pen said, "That I can enjoy," she said, "You know Nick's jealous of us?" she said trying to make herself smile.

"What, you two found each other, and trust me love like what you got, it's hard to find," Nick said, "But my dad believes you two will make it too, I told him last week, he was shocked at first, but after five minute lecture on me getting a girl pregnant and he will lock me in the jail for life, he said that he watched Derek's parent's for years, and they made it, Jeff and Ruth have made it, you two will make it too," Nick said, "So those stupid girls at the school, or that woman in the diner tells you other wise, you just remember I will give them a talking to," he said.

"Thanks, but you should find a girlfriend of your own," Pen said, "I could set you up, if I knew anybody," she said with faint smile first real one that day.

"Thanks, but I think I will stick to being single for a while, and I sure as hell don't want somebody like whatever her name was," Nick said.

-------

The rest the time went by without Penelope crying, with Derek beside her when they walked into the school she felt like she was going to be okay again. Nick had gone to his locker to get his books before meeting them in class. Pen walked by the classroom door spotting that same girl and she wanted to prove something to her. She walked away from Derek going right up to her.

"Think that Derek's with me just because I'm pregnant, then why are we living in the same apartment together?" She asked, "He wakes me up every morning with breakfast in bed, and you might wanna start putting that on the top your wish list, because other wise you're going to end up never knowing what it is like to have a real man," Pen said with smile before going back over to Derek and she pulled him into a kiss not caring who saw them.

Derek wasn't sure exactly what to do, but he kissed her right back not caring either. He put his hand in her hair deepening the kiss before pulling away, "Now if I wanted to be with her just because the baby, you think I'd do that?" he asked before they turned around going to their class.

"She's still a whore," the girl said, "I mean you two have sex everywhere," she added.

"Don't even think about it," Derek said gripping Penelope's hand so she wouldn't go back and punch the girl, "You can work off the steam later," he said.

"You're going to let her call your pregnant girlfriend a whore?" Penelope asked a little too loud and everybody that was already in the classroom heard her including the teacher.

"I suggest you two sit down and I better not hear that word again," the teacher said.

"Sorry," Penelope said about to sit down beside Derek.

"You can sit over there," the teacher said.

"What?" Penelope asked.

"I said you can sit over there in that desk, so take your seat," she repeated, but Pen didn't listen she sat down where she'd planned on sitting, "Did you not hear me."

"Pen," Derek said knowing she was heading for trouble.

"Rules say that I cannot, hug, kiss or touch him in any sexual way that shows affection, I have not done that once, besides hold hands and I don't do that in here," Penelope said, "I see no reason I have to move," she replied.

"Go sit over there or you can find your way to the principals office, and explain yourself to him," the teacher said.

"And I'll explain how you just told me to move because you found out I was pregnant, and already knew that we were dating, so you're either sexist, hate kids, or your racist one, and either way should not be teaching," Penelope said.

Derek groaned this wasn't going to go well, "Pen just…"

"No, apparently she has a problem with us, I mean she's been giving us looks since first day class and now she tells me to move," Pen said.

"I'm not sexist or a racist, but you two don't need to be having a baby at seventeen, you should have given it up," the woman said.

Penelope got up getting her stuff, "Yeah, I think I'm going to go pay the principal a visit, tell him what you just said, I'm pretty sure that falls under some rule in the manual," she replied.

"Sit down,"

"NO, I won't be told to give my child up by somebody that doesn't know anything," Penelope said, "And I surely won't let her tell me what to do," she added walking out of the room right when Nick walked in.

Derek got up going after Penelope telling Nick to get his stuff later. He knew that Pen was pissed off, emotional, and was going to break down again. He also knew that the teacher had no right to tell them what to do with the baby. He didn't know how, but there was no way he was going back in that classroom, Penelope either. Then again they might have to, but he was hoping that they could find something or some way around it.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed, I knew few teachers that probably would done just what that one did. More coming later today. **


	30. I Promise You

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 30**

**I Promise You**

**AN: Thanks for the review I own nothing hope you enjoy. First Christmas together as couple.**

"I really want to get her something special," Derek said, he was with his older sister Sarah shopping for Christmas present for Penelope. He'd tried to find her something that would be great, but so far he hadn't found what he wanted to give her. He had less than a day to find it too, he'd gotten her some stuff, another sketch pad, the picture that Nick had took of them couple weeks back at the carnival couple towns over they'd went to with the two them having fun together, and she'd finally gotten her license so he'd let her drive to the carnival that day, which had been on gift in a way.

It was just hard finding something for her that could really tell her what she meant to him. After that teacher told her she should gave the baby up Pen hadn't wanted to go back to school, she hadn't told Jamie at first but he did, and the teacher was told to either keep her opinions to herself or the principal offered to switch their class, but they wanted to stay in that one, in the end they had switched classes along with Nick.

"Derek you are running out of time, it's like five hours left," Sarah said.

"I know, I just don't know what to get her, I want something that shows I love her, and she will never doubt that I love her, that I want to be with her forever, with or without a baby even though we are going to have one," Derek said, "If I could marry her now I would," he replied.

"Soon as you two are eighteen you can marry her, it's not that long what six seven months away," Sarah said.

"I know, I just want her to know that I want to marry her, put her doubts to rest, I didn't plan on having a baby at seventeen, but I wouldn't change it for nothing," Derek said with smile.

"What about a promise ring or bracelet," Sarah offered, "Eric got me one, well he got me an engagement ring, but you should wait for that," she said.

"Where can I get one?" Derek asked her.

"Come on little brother," Sarah replied before she led the way to the jewelry store that was in the mall, "Here you go, that one looks good," she said.

"I want something that can say I love you, Sarah, that says I really like you," Derek said.

"The ring doesn't talk," Sarah said.

"I know that, but I'm going for something that she can look at when I'm not around and know that I still love her," Derek said.

"I'll let you look, I'll be in the food court, you want pizza I'm buying," Sarah said.

"Yeah slice is fine," Derek said as he looked around.

Hour later Derek and Sarah were leaving the mall, he'd found what he wanted to get Penelope. Sarah had tried to look, but he wouldn't let her see thinking she wouldn't like, but he did. Sarah was driving since she had refused to ride with him claiming he drove just like their dad had. Which meant that he could obey the limits and laws but scare her half to death at the same time.

"You're just chicken," Derek said when he got into her car.

"No way am I riding with you," Sarah said again with a smile, "What you and Pen doing tomorrow morning?" she asked.

"We're probably just going to exchange gifts tomorrow morning then since Steven and her other brothers are coming I don't know," Derek said, "I'm just glad she didn't have to go there for Christmas, that would have sucked," he added.

"Why don't you invite Steven and them to Jeff's place, since we're all going there for Christmas dinner," Sarah offered, "We go there every year and it would be nice, Ruth and him have the room," she said.

"Maybe I don't know, I wanted it to be me and her, but Jamie too her and Whitney to the mall for some shopping too, and I couldn't find the right gift," Derek said.

"Well she'll be happy with what you got her," Sarah said, "Trust me Eric gave me my ring he's still getting morning surprise," She said.

"Sarah Morgan," Derek said before covering his ears, "I don't want to know," he said while Sarah was laughing.

---------

Penelope was standing outside of the police station, she'd told Derek that Jamie wanted her to go with Whitney and her, but she was really trying to find him a gift. She was completely lost on what to get him and now after spending three hours looking on her own she was trying to figure out if she should just go inside and ask Jeff. He was working today so he could be off tomorrow, she was completely stumped and she'd even asked his mom.

Nick had been with her half the morning since he'd refused to let her go alone to the mall. The two of them had come up empty, she'd been saving up some money from what Steven gave her, what she made at the diner too and put it up for a present for Derek. She'd collected enough to get him something good, or great depending on what she thought he would like.

Penelope groaned getting out her car going inside, she knew where Jeff's office was and she'd been in there few times after school and when he'd taken her to get her license few weeks back. Jamie had to go out town for teachers' conference and couldn't go with. Derek and Jeff had gone with her and when she'd passed Jeff had let her drive home.

"Hey Penelope," Jeff said, he was finishing up some paper work, "Where's your bodyguards?" he asked.

"Nick's talking to his dad, but he's here," Pen said, "I need favor, I'm at a complete loss on what to get Derek for Christmas," she said, "We agreed nothing too out there, but I really want something that he will love and enjoy," she replied.

"What have you come up with so far?" Jeff asked her.

"Nick said get his truck done or something, but I don't know what to do to his truck," Pen said, "Then he suggest I give myself, but we already have sex, and I don't think handcuffing myself to his truck would work, I'm pregnant here and it's like 30 some degrees outside every day," Penelope said.

"Okay you've now scared me for life, but I'd go with something that wouldn't make you sick," Jeff said, "If you wanted to do something with the truck I can always help you with that," he said.

"I just don't know if it's enough, I'm sorta trying to say I'm listening when you talk, and I love you, and that I want to do some stuff you like," Penelope said.

"What about Bulls tickets," Jeff suggested.

"You want me to get him tickets to see bulls run around?" Penelope asked, "This is Chicago not Texas, I didn't know we had bulls here, if so I'm not going no where near them, so um I think for my safety and Derek's we shouldn't be near any bulls, that thing charges me and Derek will get in front of it and stop it and he'll die I've seen those things on TV, they got horns and every thing," Pen said, "I need Derek we want like four more kids, and that thing gets him in the balls and he's done for," she said.

Jeff was trying not to laugh, but he couldn't help it, "No, not tickets to see bulls, tickets to a Chicago Bulls game," Jeff said finally getting the laughter under control.

"The golf team?" she asked.

"Okay you've lived here how long?" Jeff teased her, "Basketball, I usually get him tickets to football game on his birthday, but this year I fixed up the truck for him," he said, "The place closes in an hour, we can go now if you want get the tickets, there is a game on the twenty-seventh this month, which would be Thursday," he said.

"Okay, but you are talking about shooting balls into hoops right, and not that animal?" Pen asked again.

"Yes I promise, there are no actual bulls at this game the mascot is a person dressed up," Jeff said, "Let me finish this here and we can go," he said.

"Okay, I'll go tell Nick, and thank you, and at least you didn't laugh for half hour when I asked if I should just buy him a playgirl, Nick hasn't stopped laughing all day at me," she said.

"Penelope first I don't think Derek would like looking at men in the nude, and playboy he doesn't need he has you," Jeff said trying to remember that she was seventeen and didn't know some things, even though she seemed much older at times.

"Wait, I thought a playgirl meant it was for guys, no wonder Nick was teasing me," Pen said as they walked out Jeff's office.

---------

The next morning Penelope woke up, she'd about never gotten to sleep the night before; she was excited to give Derek his present. Since it had been Christmas Eve he'd stayed next door with his mom and sister. Jeff was playing Santa for Des and Whit this year. Pen was glad that she was spending this time with them. Steven and her other brothers weren't coming in till the weekend, they'd wanted to come for Christmas, but Steven had to work so the four them wouldn't be there till Friday.

She hadn't minded it meant she could spend the day with Derek and his family. Jamie and Whitney were coming with them to Jeff and Ruth's house, which was on the other side of their high school. They went there sometimes, but it was mostly for holidays and special occasions.

Penelope got up grabbing the presents she had for Desiree and Fran plus Derek's. She got dressed before going next door, it was six-thirty, but she knew that Des wasn't going to wait to open presents. Sure enough when she opened the apartment door Derek, his mom and sister were sitting in the living room.

"I knew you'd be up," Pen said going over to Derek and sitting beside him on the couch.

"She woke me up at six," Derek said, "What you got?" he asked.

"Presents, did you think I forgot?" Pen asked sitting Derek's down, "I want to give you yours later think you can wait?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm driving to Jeff's later, you're riding with me and we can exchange then," Derek said giving her a kiss before they went back to watching Desiree open her presents.

It wasn't a lot, but Fran and Derek had gotten her a few things. Penelope knew that Derek had helped his mom out. They were lucky that Ruth and Jeff had let them stay here without paying rent, and she knew that it was a thank you for all that Fran and William had done to help them when they were all teenagers.

Penelope rest her head against Derek's shoulder thinking about how next Christmas they'd have little boy or girl. She couldn't wait, but she was still nervous, but she knew they would get through somehow.

--------

Derek parked his truck in the driveway cutting it off, they'd decided to wait till they got to the house to exchange gifts since when Fran and Desiree, Jamie and Whitney had left they had went back in the apartment and had sex. They'd behaved for the last two days; there was no way they could last any longer.

"I know we said nothing out there, but I wanted to get you something special," Derek said before pulling a bag out from behind his seat, "I hope you like it," he replied.

Penelope opened the bag finding a large box and a small box then she saw a third box, "Derek?" She asked before reaching for the smallest box in the bag and pulling it out, "Did you buy me a ring?" She asked.

"I wanted to give a real wedding ring, and we could get married, but since we gotta wait I was hoping you'd go with this for now," Derek said opening the box for her, "It's not an engagement ring, but I guess a promise ring," he said.

"It's beautiful; I love it either way?" Pen said taking the ring out the box, "It's wonderful, you didn't have to," she said.

"I want you to have something that you can look at and know that I love you," Derek said, "That way nobody can tell you otherwise, I'm promising you that soon as I can, I'm going to marry you," he said.

"I love it, I don't know if what I got you compares though," Pen said looking at the ring on her finger.

"I will love it, it's from you after all," Derek said before he kissed her, "So are you going to open those other two boxes?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm just really happy right now, and I'm not wanting to cry again," Penelope said before she opened the other two presents. The larger box had some posters of her favorite bands, and a cassette tape he'd found for her.

"It's got that song on there that was playing when we were at the cabin and you finally danced with me," Derek said, "Took while, and not saying I love it, but I thought you would," he said.

"Thanks Derek and I promise I'll only play it about thousand times," Penelope said looking at the tape. It was I'll Be Loving You (Forever) by New Kids on the Block. She opened the next box finding some sketch pads and a scrapbook like, she opened it to the first page finding pictures inside, but they weren't glued down or anything just in there.

"From the carnival, few from the lake, and some others over the last few months," Derek said, "I thought you could use it later when the baby came too," he said.

"I'm going to have it full by then, but we can put the pictures in here of the family," Pen said looking at the ones he had inside.

-------

After few minutes Penelope put the boxes on the dashboard before getting Derek's present. "I talked to your mom and she said that we could go, just the two of us," Penelope said before handing Derek card she'd got him that had two tickets to a Chicago Bulls game.

Derek opened it thinking it was something else, but was shocked when he saw that tickets, "Baby girl," he was at a loss, the last time he'd gone to a game was with Jeff couple years back on his birthday.

"I had to ask Jeff, and he said that you really loved the Chicago Bulls, so I thought we could go, it's Thursday this week and it's here so we can come back after the game," Penelope said.

"Thank you, I didn't know you liked basketball?" Derek asked.

"Well, I like what you like," Pen said, "Oh and Nick told me to give you porn for Christmas and I asked him where could I find playboy at and he never would stop laughing at me, however Jeff explained it to me, I would gotten you something full of men, our friend is getting his ass kicked," Penelope said.

Derek started laughing, "Yeah Nick told me you thought that the Bulls were actual bulls, I'm just glad you know that it's actually guys, now," Derek said trying not to laugh but he was smiling at her.

"Go ahead and laugh, hot stuff, but mess with me and I'll go tell your mother about those Sports Illustrated magazines that you still have in a box," Penelope said, "I should take Jeff's cuffs and use them on you, good thing I gave them to Nick," she said.

"Those where for Nick," Derek said, "It was his Christmas present, actually it was gag gift, but he thanked me for them," he said, "Now how about you give me a kiss, thank you for these, we can make a day out of it," he said.

"I'm glad you liked," Penelope said before she moved over to Derek, "I have another gift," Pen said before unzipping his jeans, "Right here, right now," she said, "Slide over here and we can go again," she whispered before claiming his lips pulling him free of his jeans.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed their first Christmas together. The lyrics for that song **

I'll Be Loving You (Forever) Lyrics  
Artist(Band):**New Kids On The Block**

Yeah  
I'm not that kind of guy who can take a broken heart  
So dont ever leave  
I don't want to see us part  
the very thought of losing you means  
that everything would go down under

i'll be loving you forever  
just as long as you want me to be  
i'll be loving you forever  
all this love's for you and me

i'll be loving you  
i'll be  
i'll be loving you  
loving you  
and the things you do  
yaaa it's forever  
i'll be loving you  
i'll be  
i'll be loving you  
loving you  
yaaa

i count the blessings that keep our love new  
there's one for me and a million for you  
there's just so much that i wanna say  
that when i look at you all my thoughts get in the way

i'll be loving you forever  
just as long as you want me to be  
i'll be loving you forever  
all this love's for you and me  
yaaaaa

i'll be loving you  
i'll be  
i'll be loving you  
loving you  
the things you do  
yaaa it's forever  
i'll be loving you  
i'll be  
i'll be loving you  
loving you  
yaaa

We've come to far  
to ever turn back now  
this love will last forever  
i can see it all now

i'll be loving you  
i'll be  
i'll be loving you  
loving you  
the things you do  
yaaa it's forever  
i'll be loving you  
i'll be  
i'll be loving you  
loving only you girl  
oh girl

i'll be loving only you


	31. Bull's Game

**Life's Choice**

**Chapter 31**

**Bull's Game**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to Kathy for helping with finding a good game they could go to. **

Penelope could tell that Derek was happy at the moment; it was the kind of happy that she got when she could get her hands on a computer and be lost in it for hours. However this was Derek's get lost for hours in and she couldn't help but be happy herself. To watch him smile and he hadn't stopped since they walked into the stadium about hour before. They had half hour before the game was starting and they had gotten their seats. Jamie had given her some money case they wanted snacks and stuff, but right now she wasn't hungry, they had eaten before they'd come to the stadium.

Derek and her hand spent the first half the day around town not far from the stadium having fun together. Nick had told them not to get into any trouble since he wasn't going. He'd been okay with that telling them to just enjoy and he'd want lots of details when they got back. He had plans to watch the game at Jamie's place since she'd asked him to baby sit since she had few things to do.

Pen was thinking about Christmas day when she'd given him the tickets, they'd ended up having sex in the truck parked in the driveway. She was just glad that when Ruth came outside, they had already been getting out of the truck because it would have been really embarrassing trying to explain that to her.

Derek had her straddling his lap, while she moved. He'd held her hips thrusting up into her until they'd both gone over into their orgasms. She was still craving him; it seemed to only be getting worse as she went along. She wasn't crying every time he was away now, and her morning sickness had stopped, which she was extremely happy over.

"I brushed up on some things with Nick before we left this morning so I do know some things," Penelope said.

"Well that's why I'm here baby girl, you want know something just ask," Derek said before putting his arm around her, "Thank you so much for this, I couldn't have asked for something like this, to be with my baby girl at basketball game," he said before giving her a kiss.

"I'm glad you enjoyed, hot stuff, and long as Jamie never asks what the stain on the couch is then we are both enjoying this," Pen said.

Derek laughed, "Well, I said we should went to the bedroom," he said, "But no you wanted to have sex on the couch while Jamie went next door."

"Who was trying to thank me for these tickets again, you said I was horny, we've been going nonstop since Tuesday," Penelope said, "The truck Christmas day, upstairs bathroom at Jeff and Ruth's house, the couch yesterday, and where is it going to be next?" she asked with a smile.

"Not sure yet baby girl, but I'll think of something," Derek said, "I haven't been to a game in while, Jeff took be to one two years back, they didn't win the game, but it was still great just the same," he replied.

"Jeff said they've been doing great so far this season, so they will do great," Penelope said.

"That they have," Derek said.

"So who's your favorite player?" Penelope asked.

"Michael Jordon," Derek said.

"Oh that dude that's in our room?" She asked, "He plays basketball?" she asked.

"What rock have you been living under, Princess, okay I'm giving you a crash course," Derek said before he started telling her everything that he knew about basketball and who was on the Chicago Bulls.

-----------

By the time that Derek finished telling her what he knew the game was starting. Pen had gotten the seats in the middle, it wasn't too high up, and even though they weren't at the bottom she knew that Derek was enjoying it. The way he'd talked about everything and went on and on about the Bulls she was glad she'd gotten the tickets.

Pen was watching him most the first part the game, every time the players would score he'd join in with the other people around them shouting out something, she didn't care that she still couldn't figure what they were doing besides shooting the balls into the hoops, she was enjoying watching her handsome boyfriend.

Derek looked over at Penelope and he smiled, "You're not even watching," he said.

"Yes I am, but I'd rather watch you watch," Penelope said, "Just keep enjoying it hot stuff," Pen said.

"You sure?" Derek asked her.

"Yes, watching you smile is wonderful," Penelope said before she kissed him.

"Okay," Derek said before he looked back to the court, few minutes later he looked back at her and noticed she was biting down on her bottom lip like she wanted to ask something, "He just fouled him out," Derek said thinking maybe he should do what his dad had done when he was nine and he got to go Chicago Cubs game with him.

"Like when that guy on the football field crossed some line and the referee called a foul?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, like that, except the rules of basketball apply here," Derek said.

"The guys taking free throw shots because he was fouled out right?" Pen asked.

Derek nodded, "I'm going to turn you into a CB fan yet," he said and every time the referee called something and she didn't understand he told her.

"Traveling, that's like carrying the ball when you're supposed to dribble it, and double dribble is using both hands," Penelope said with a smile on her face, "I'm getting the hang of this now," she said sitting up more turning to the court.

"Do you know what the score is?" Derek asked.

"Twenty-one to ten," Penelope said.

"That's right," Derek said taking her hand, "I knew you'd enjoy," he replied.

---------

"Come on take the shot," Penelope said, she was biting down on her bottom lip, the game was almost over, she knew that the Bull's were going to win no matter about the last few points or not, but she wanted them to get the last few points, "I can't watch," she said putting her face on Derek's shoulder.

"Oh no you don't," Derek said, "They are going to win and you're going to see it," he said not wanting her to miss the winning shot.

Penelope looked back at the court and when she did the player was taking the shot and the entire plays cheered when the ball went into the net as the buzzer sounded the end of the game. "YES," Pen yelled out, "They won, I said they'd win and they did," she said with huge smile on her face.

"That they did," Derek replied 128-113 no contest, they were going to win it," he said.

"I know, but look how long it took to score those points, we didn't know if they'd win or lose but they won," Penelope said, "I'm so glad too, this really was the best Christmas present I could have got you," she said.

"You already got me the best one, this can be second best, our baby is the first and you," Derek said giving her a kiss, "Thank you so much for this, I loved being here with you," he replied.

"I did too," Pen said, "Maybe next year we can come back and bring Nick and our son or daughter," she said.

"Maybe when he gets older," Derek said.

"Who, Nick or our baby?" Penelope asked.

"Both," Derek replied with a laugh, "We can get him to babysit while we go," he teased.

"Come on, I'm getting you something," Penelope said, "And you can't say no because it is part of Jamie's present to you," she said.

"What if we just save the money, and get something for the baby?" Derek asked.

"Handsome, I'm getting you something even if it is a shirt, now I can let you walk or I can drag you so which will it be?" Penelope asked.

"Okay you win," Derek replied before he got up from their seats, everybody else was starting to leave, and he knew that they were going to have a hard time getting out of there right now. Jeff had gotten his truck tuned up for him before they drove up to the stadium. It wasn't long ways from where they lived, half hour to hour at the most depending on the traffic.

--------

They were leaving the stadium going to Derek's truck hour later, the place was still packed, but they wanted to get out there and go have some fun of their own.

"Thanks for taking me with you," Pen said, "I was going to tell you that Nick could have gone, but you might have not gone."

"Damn right I wouldn't have, and even though I know you didn't like it at first, you were covering your face not wanting to see if he scored or not, you love it," Derek said with smile.

"Yes I do, never thought that possible, but I do," she said.

"How about we go home and cuddle up in the bed and you can play that tape again," Derek said.

"Don't you want to do something, Jamie said we could stay out late, and you just want to go home," Penelope said.

"You are there, baby girl, just the two of us in your bedroom, I want to hold you," he said.

"We get something to eat then we go home, and you can hold me in your arms all night long," Penelope said.

"Deal," Derek replied wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked to his truck.

**TBC**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed, and the game that was played was game 28 Thu, Dec 27, 1990 Chicago Bulls vs. Golden State Warriors they won the game 128 to 113 their 19****th**** win of the season and their fourth winning streak.**


	32. Victory Party JY

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 32**

**Victory Party JY**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. This is set after the last football game the season for Derek till senior year. JY in the chapter title stands for Junior Year.**

"You did it," Penelope said hugging Derek when he walked out the locker room, "Told you hot stuff," she said with smile before giving him a kiss.

"She's been screaming and yelling the whole time, your mom was ready to put her in a mussel," Nick joked, "Then again we were all screaming," he admitted with smile of his own, "What my best friend just won the last game the season, we're celebrating," he said.

"There were other guys out there," Derek said, but he was happy, it had came down to two point difference and he'd ran the ball all the way to the end zone like that first game the season, but this time he didn't get tackled, he was still standing when his players got down there. They'd gone into over time and had minute left on the clock by the time he got there it was over but he'd gotten the points winning the game.

"Don't care you won the game for them, and you get that trophy thing since you're the captain of the football team," Penelope said.

"Might as well give it up little brother, she's got you on that one," Nick said with smile.

"Hey, why you calling him little he is not little trust me his got at least…" Penelope started but Derek covered her mouth, "Eleven," Pen mumbled.

Nick started laughing he couldn't help it, "Okay that is too much information, I never wanted to know that, and damn you got inch on me," he said before he walked over to the truck with laugh.

"You are getting spanked when I get you home, baby girl," Derek said before he kissed her.

"It's true, we've measured so why lie about it, when you hard and wanting me, you fill me up hot stuff," Pen said, "Just like tonight when we get back to the apartment, I'm craving you, handsome, and only you'll do," she said.

"Your ass is still getting spanked," Derek said, "Come on we got some celebrating to do at the diner," he said taking her hand.

--------

Ruth had closed the diner early that night so they could have their own celebration after the game. Nick, Pen, Derek along with Sarah and Eric were the first ones there after the game, Ruth had stayed behind to get stuff ready. Jamie, Whitney, Fran, Desiree and Jamie's new boyfriend Brandon who not only loved kids, but had little boy of his own, his girlfriend had died in labor three years back and he was healing finally and with Mike it helped and Whitney and Desiree loved playing with him, had gone to the game to cheer Derek on that night.

Jeff was getting off work soon and would be there, he'd wanted to go to the game, but two his officers had been out injured and they'd recently had a murder case and he had to finish the paper work and everything, but he'd told them that Derek was going to win the game and he'd see them afterwards.

Brandon was outside with Mike when the three of them pulled up. He picked Mike up and walked over to where Derek parked the truck. "Derek," Mike said reaching out for him.

"Hey buddy," Derek said taking Mike from his dad, the little boy was wonderful, he had his moments, but he was sweet. He had his dad's brown hair and he'd gotten his late mother's blue eyes. He was dressed in a blue shirt that had Derek's number on the front of his shirt that Jamie had helped him with probably.

"You won," Mike said with huge smile, "Daddy said you good," he added.

Derek smiled at Brandon, the guy was just what Jamie and Whitney needed, and having him around the apartment wasn't bad it was fun, having another guy around in the apartment was strange at first, but now he had somebody to watch sports with besides Pen, not that she wasn't great, but he needed a guy around sometimes too. "That I did," Derek said, "You want to go and get some food?" he asked.

"Yes," Mike said with happy cheer.

"We'll be inside," Brandon said taking Mike, "Just don't freeze out here," he added looking at Derek and Penelope.

"We won't," Derek said, "Nick you can go inside, less you want to…"

"Yeah, I'm going, you two don't get too carried away hate for Jeff to pull up catching you two again, I don't think he's ever going to think of ice cream the same after that," Nick said, "And it's winter," he added before following Brandon and Mike inside.

------------

"Ice cream and cake," Penelope said, "Me eating it off of you, oh crap, I'm starving again," she groaned.

"We'll get some in few, pizza with all the topics just like you like," Derek said wrapping his arms around her, "I got question for you, baby girl," he said, "You want to do something tomorrow, or just sit around the apartment?" Derek asked her.

"I was thinking we could do our homework, since you haven't even studied for that test Monday," Pen said, "I gotta keep you on that football team, hot stuff, and if that means being the mean girl and studying on a Saturday for while then I'm doing it," she said, "After all, gotta get those good grades to get out here too," she said.

"We can study Sunday after I get back from church, Nick me you," Derek said, when he'd moved in with Jamie and them the only stipulation was that he still do what he'd done before and that meant going with his mom and sister on Sunday's to church.

"Oh no, I told you if you didn't study this morning then we were tomorrow all day till you went to work, and I got same shift so we're studying on break too," Pen said.

"Fine, but after the test we're having some kind of fun," Derek said.

"I told you, find some or ask Jeff for some handcuffs and I'll cuff you to the truck or our bed and we'll have fun for hours," Penelope said, "I'll get to spank you," she added.

"You'd never let me lose if I let you cuff me to our bed, I heard what you told Jamie, you'd make me your prisoner for life, not going to happen, baby girl," Derek said with smile moving his hands up under her shirt, "But we could always compromise, you handcuffed all wet for me," he said leaning closer before whispering in her ear, "Just thinking about that has me hard as hell," he said.

"Derek don't you dare start this and can't finish," Penelope said with moan leaning into his hand, which were covering her bra covered breasts.

"I can't do nothing out here, somebody sees us we're in for it," Derek said with smile kissing her neck, "But tonight after we're back in the bed, I'm sure I can get you going again," he said about to pull away, but Pen took hold him pulling his hands free her shirt before leading him to the back alley behind the diner.

"I can't wait that long something has to be done now," Pen said stopping when they reached the back alley where the back door was to the diner, "I need you now, and I can't wait," she said.

"I'm not having sex back here, no way in hell, Angel," he said.

"I didn't say sex, handsome, well not that kind sex," she said, but the back door opened and Ruth walked out catching them.

"There you two are, whatever you're trying to do, I'd suggest not doing it out here," Ruth said, with smile at them, "You can celebrate alone later, come on," she said.

"Guess you'll just have to stay hard, hot stuff," Pen whispered, "And me wet," she added before going into the door.

------

Half hour later everybody was there and they were having fun. Ruth had made a cake earlier that day and had waited to put the words on it, which had Derek's jersey numbers and his last name on it with QB beside '90. Penelope had helped decorate the cake, adding her own little touch to it.

They were having pizza at the moment with slice of cake and ice cream on the side of it. Pen had told Ruth to make it chocolate cake and ice cream since that was what Derek was her Chocolate God of thunder.

"What you going to do now, till season starts back?" Brandon asked.

"Hang out with my baby girl, and work here after school," Derek said putting his arm around Pen.

"Trying to sneak off and have some alone time probably," Sarah said with laugh looking at her brother.

"Sure we will," Penelope said, "We got Nick to make sure we don't get into trouble," she said.

"Yeah, trust me that is the hardest part about being their friend, making sure they stay out of trouble," Nick said. The adults laughed knowing that Derek and Pen could forget where they were at at times.

"Here's to a great season, to the victory I knew you'd have, and to Penelope, for stealing Derek's heart," Jeff said, "And to Nick for making sure they don't get too crazy," he added.

They were all smiling knowing that it was true, Penelope had rescued him, and he'd helped her right back. Nick did keep them from getting into trouble, and made sure that Pen was safe when Derek wasn't around. The three of them were best friends, and they could go anywhere if they stuck together.

"Here's to my granddaughter or son, and to Pen and Derek making it," Fran said.

"They try to break up I'll just cuff them together lock them in my dad's cruiser," Nick said with smile on his face.

"Oh can we borrow some handcuffs," Pen asked which turned Nick's face beat red along with couple other people in the place.

"Princess, you hush, and don't even think about giving her any Nick, or I'll be locking you in the cruiser with Rachel, pretty sure you'd love that," Derek said with smile.

"You're dating Rachel?" Pen asked.

"No, I'm not dating her," Nick said.

"Nick's got a girlfriend," Derek said, "Nick's gotta girlfriend," he said again.

"Morgan," Nick said before Penelope started saying it too, before long everybody had joined in with them, "Okay okay, you win, I got a girlfriend," Nick said, before he took some the icing from his piece cake reaching across the table and covering Derek's face in it, "But we haven't been on date thank you very much," he said.

"Hey only I can put icing on Derek," Pen said with a pout, "We're double dating after you take her on a date alone first though," she added.

"Ow I haven't asked her out and you're already looking for double dates?" Nick asked.

"You said you were girlfriend and boyfriend, but you haven't asked her out?" Ruth asked him.

"Okay technically we're not dating yet," Nick said.

"Maybe Derek can set you two up, he knows her brother," Penelope said.

"Would you?" Nick asked, "Promise no more walking in on you and Pen if you could," Nick said.

"I still say you do that on purpose," Derek said, "Fine, but I better not find you two having it in my truck, or you will be hurting," he said.

"Man, I gotta get my own ride," Nick said before Pen giggled.

"Yeah, because there is no way four people can fit into Derek's truck, and its ice cold outside now, can't drive Ester till spring," Penelope said.

"What you three going to do when you go to college?" Jamie asked them with smile.

"Live together," All three answered.

"I can see it now," Eric said, "Those two in the bedroom while Nick's baby sitting, or Nick with a girl," he added.

"Don't think so, they're not going to be in a house doing that with a baby near them," Nick said, "I was scared enough from my parents, no way am I letting that happen," he said.

"Apparently he thinks he's got say so since he's three months older than Derek and six months older than me," Penelope said.

"Well I am," Nick replied with huge grin.

------------

"Just be safe you three," Jamie said hour later when they were all leaving. Jeff had let Derek and Pen borrow the house for the weekend as a present for winning the game, Nick was going with them since Penelope had told him he was coming so they could study for the test they had on Monday. Ruth had given them the weekend off so they were staying there till Monday morning and leaving for school from there.

"We will, going to get some clothes and stuff then we'll head out," Nick said, "Don't worry, I'll watch out for them," he said.

"Watch your back too, Nick," Jeff said, "If you run into trouble walk away if you can," he added.

"Always do," Nick said back before they walked off going to Derek's truck.

"Why we gotta study, we could have fun just us at the house," Derek said, "You and me could play house for the weekend," he said.

"Nope, not until I know you are ready for this test, another reason I got Nick coming with us, he can keep us on what we need to do when I want to take your pants off and have sex all over that house with you inside and outside," Pen said before the door opened.

"We can go to your place first since you both live there, my dad's not working tonight so he should be out with his friends for poker night," Nick said, "I'll leave note," he said.

"Sure he won't mind?" Pen asked.

"I've stayed out till three am at your place and never called home, I love the man, but he's more worried about putting those scumbags of this world away than what his eighteen year old son does on Friday night long as I'm not breaking any laws," Nick said.

"Well you can share Fran, Jeff and Ruth with us," Pen said, "And Jamie too," she added.

"Thanks," Nick said, "Okay we done with the girly moment here?" he asked.

"Hell yes," Derek said, but he knew that Nick wanted his dad to care more about what he did, where he was, and those types things, it didn't take rocket scientist to see that, especially after last week when his dad forgot his birthday, not even his mom sent him something.

Penelope had found out, and they'd thrown him a birthday party, everybody had been there just like tonight, except for Brandon he'd had to work, but Jamie had Mike for the night. Nick had been down all day, but after the party, he'd thanked them, and Jeff had told him if he ever needed somebody to talk to he was around.

Derek was glad that Jeff was around, he knew if something happened to the man that was like another dad to him, then he'd be lost for a long time, he missed his dad, but sometimes it seemed like he was back with Jeff around, he couldn't replace William, but he was the next best thing. Jeff, William and Lee had grown up together after Ruth and Jeff had moved here when they were teenagers. They had all stuck together, but now it seemed that Jeff and Lee barely saw each other outside work, which mostly was because Lee lived there most the time.

---------------

Derek and Pen went up to get some stuff so they could go while Nick sat in the truck so they could park outside the building. Nick was the one driving to the house since Derek was getting tired from where he'd played for almost two hours and then some over time. It was almost eleven now, they'd get the house in half hour at the earliest.

Nick looked over seeing Pen and Derek coming down the stairs, they were holding hands walking beside each other with Derek carrying the two bags. Something caught Nick's eye in the side mirror of the truck, somebody was coming towards them.

Nick got out the truck trying to see who it was, but it was dark and they had hood on coming towards them. "Get down," Nick yelled out seeing who it was finally before gun shots rang out. Rodney was still coming towards them, and Nick ran towards him feeling when the bullet went through his shoulder, but he still kept going tackling Rodney to the grown not giving a damn about the pain.

Derek got Pen back into the building telling her to go call Jeff. He turned around seeing Rodney and Nick on the street, Nick was trying to get the gun away from him, but he was losing the battle. Derek took off tossing the bags down he'd been carrying he knew that Penelope would get help, but if he didn't help Nick he was going to die. He wasn't letting Rodney get away this time, not way was he making that mistake.

"You're dead, Nick," Rodney said aiming the gun at Nick's head, he'd gotten the upper hand and was on top of Nick. Derek got there just in time as Nick tried shove Rodney away, but he couldn't. Rodney looked up seeing Derek coming at him and turned the gun to him.

"NO," Nick yelled out before he heard a gun shot and Derek stopped in his tracks looking down.

**TBC**

**AN: I know so cruel but more is coming today three chapters if I can write fast enough. **


	33. Who's Shot

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 33**

**Who's Shot**

**AN: thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. Some but not much angst ahead.**

Derek looked down at his chest expecting to find a bullet wound and blood every where, but he didn't, there wasn't blood anywhere on him. He looked up just in time to see Rodney fall over onto the sidewalk, he was pretty sure he was dead too, there was no way with that much blood he was alive.

Nick groaned out, which got Derek to move again going over to him, "Who the hell just shot him?" Nick asked.

"I did," a guy's voice came from behind them, "Are you okay?" he asked looking at Nick.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nick said, "Just got bullet in the shoulder, but they're alive," he said sitting up.

Derek wasn't sure what to think, "You know we gotta stop saving each other like this," he said helping Nick up to his feet.

"Where's Penelope at? Nick asked.

"Apartment, I shoved her back in the door, told her to call Jeff," Derek said before turning around looking at the police officer, "Is he dead?" he asked.

"He's dead," the officer said standing back up, "Should known you'd stir some trouble up."

"I didn't do anything," Derek said, "He attacked us, Nick's shot and you're going to say I did this," he was pissed.

"You calling me a liar?" the cop asked.

"No, but I am," Nick said, "You fucking stood there and saw he was on top me about to shoot Derek, he wasn't even near Rodney," he yelled, "He saved your ass months back and this is the thanks you give him?" he asked, "No wonder my dad hates you." He added.

"Nick don't," Derek said, "It's not worth it," he said pulling Nick away, "You know you should be more considered the fact that my friend's shot than who started this shit, which we didn't," he added before moving Nick to the steps.

"My dad's right, he's bastard," Nick said flinching, "It went clean through I think," he said, "Hurts like a bitch, you're not shot right, cause I could have sworn that gun went off," Nick said.

"I'm not the one bleeding here," Derek said.

"We should have left them in that store if this is the thanks you get for saving Gordinski's ass," Nick said.

"I'm not going to leave somebody like that even if I believe they're worst person alive," Derek said, "Jeff will be here soon, and he'll put him in his place," he said before he saw the door open top the stairs, "Did you call Jeff?" he asked looking at Pen who was standing there.

"Yeah, he's on his way, the paramedics too," Pen said looking at Nick, "Oh my god, did that bastard shoot you?" She asked.

"Which one?" Nick asked, "Rodney did, but I want to shot Gordinski, dumb ass said we started this," he said.

"Come on, I can clean your wound upstairs," Pen said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Nick said, "Jeff's here and I want to see him tear that one a new hole," he said.

-------

Jeff got out his truck and walked over to where Gordinski was standing. He knew that this was going to be along night. Penelope had called him before he'd even left the diner; he'd been helping Ruth clean up. Jamie and Brandon had been helping them as well.

"Gordinski," Jeff said, the cop was going to be the death of him one day, he might be good, but when it came to Derek all he wanted to do was arrest him. Jeff looked over and saw why Pen had been freaking out on the phone Rodney was laying on the sidewalk and there was no doubt he wad dead, "What happened?" he asked.

"Those two got into a fight with him," he said.

"Fight, a fight does not explain why Rodney is on the sidewalk dead, and I had a Penelope just telling me she wasn't sure if Derek or Nick were alive," Jeff said, "Who shot him?"

"Would you rather he killed Derek?" Gordinski asked.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, you could have answered that when I first asked you, and show some respect to your superior officer," Jeff said, "I find out you lied…" he said, before Derek came up to him, "You okay?" he asked.

"Nick got shot, and he said that we started it," Derek said, "But I came over to ask if I can get Nick to the hospital or is medic coming?" he asked.

"Nick got shot?" Jeff asked, "We're having a long talk about what is important when it comes to a crime scene," he said looking at Gordinski before going to see if Nick was okay.

"What you didn't punch him, I really wanted a fight," Nick said with slight grin, "The bullet went through my shoulder, I think it went into Derek's truck," he said.

"I'll get look at it later, right now you're going to the hospital," Jeff said, "Take my truck, I'll stay here make sure he doesn't screw anything up," he said.

"No, he might go and say that Derek did this," Nick protested.

"Nick Wells don't you argue with me," Jeff said in a tone that a dad would use on his son, "Derek, think you can drive?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm awake now," Derek said taking the keys, they could have waited for the medic, but the way it was at the moment that was taking forever.

"Use the siren, but don't go above the speed limit, I don't need you three dying," Jeff said, tonight was too damn close as it was, he'd been speeding the whole way here thinking he was going to find Nick or Derek dead.

--------

Lee Wells walked into the hospital room finding his son lying in the bed. Jeff had called him and told him what had happened; it had taken him half hour to get to the hospital from where he'd been. He'd never thought he'd get that call that his son was in the hospital shot.

"Dad," Nick said shocked, it was the last person he'd expected, Jeff maybe, but not his dad. He knew that he cared, but he'd thought the job was more important to his dad than he was at times, "What you doing here?" he asked.

"You got shot, that's why I'm here," Lee said, he knew that Nick thought he didn't care, didn't listen to him when he was talking about something, but he did, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, went through my shoulder, doc said I was lucky, it missed lot vital stuff, gotta wear sling for while till it heals up," Nick said, "Did you kick Gordinski's ass for me?" he asked.

"He shot you?" Lee asked.

"No, but he said that Derek and I started this," Nick said, "Derek wasn't even there, he was coming down the stairs with Penelope, and Rodney was there all of a sudden with a gun, he was going to shot them, I couldn't just let him so I took off towards him, he shot me," he said, "He about shot Derek, when he tried to help me, but it isn't Derek's fault."

"I never said it was," Lee said, "Jeff told me what happened, and what you did was not smart running at the gun, but I'm proud of you," he said, "You did the right thing, just when Jeff called me, I thought you were dead."

"Sorry dad," Nick said with a smile, "Thank you, I don't think I ever heard that before," he said.

"I know I am a horrible dad to you, and I'm sorry for that," Lee said, "Your mom and me got divorced I lost any reason for being at home much if at all," he said, "I guess when you came back here I didn't know how to be a dad to you any more, but that's changing," he said.

"Just don't become mom and I will be fine with some parenting," Nick said with smile, "Where's Derek and Penelope at?" he asked.

"I told Fran to take them home, they were coming back in when I got here, you have some great friends," Lee said before pulling up the chair in the room.

"Thanks, Penelope is a trip, she has a motor mouth, but she tries to behave most the time," Nick said, "Derek plays football, we were going to Jeff's house tonight to study for the test we got Monday after we celebrated the last win of the season at the diner," he said.

"You play?" Lee asked.

"No dad, football isn't my sport, I'd rather play baseball," Nick said, "But next year, we thought about going to Northwestern University I could get my law degree, become cop like you, work my way up the ranks maybe to the FBI," he said.

"Sounds good, who's we?" Lee asked him.

"Derek wants football scholarship there, try get out Chicago eventually, but with the baby he really wants to go there now, Pen doesn't know though, she loves computers, and she can draw like I can, but better, even though she says I can draw better," Nick said, "The three of us want get place up there, we got most the stuff worked out, but it's still a year away, and we gotta get out here first," he said.

"I remember when Jeff and Ruth came here with Melody, I didn't meet them till year after they graduated high school, but we became friends fast," Lee said with smile, "William and Fran they weren't letting nobody stop them, and they had Sarah on the way, people around here back then weren't to thrilled about them marrying, but they didn't give up," he said.

"Times are trying to change, but it is going too slow," Nick said, "Penelope isn't letting what people say stop her, neither is Derek, so many have told them they wouldn't make it, that Derek would leave first chance he gets, pisses me off," he said.

"I know how people can be, being a cop you see a lot of it most of it," Lee said, "Drug dealers, gangs, murders, rapists, you name it I've seen it."

"That's why we want out of here, we got each others backs, without those two, I would probably been dead tonight," Nick said.

"Remind me to thank him when I get chance," Lee said, "The doc said that you can leave this afternoon maybe," he said.

"You can go get some sleep if you want, they got me on some pain meds I'll be out soon," Nick said.

"I'm not leaving you, I about lost my son tonight, I told Jeff I'm taking some that vacation I got piled up for about the last thirteen years, never once taken one since your mom left with you," Lee said.

"Dad, I'll be fine, I got…"

"Me, until the doctor says that you can go to school I'm staying home with you," Lee said.

Nick could have argued and won, but his dad was actually going to be there, like he'd wanted for so long. "Okay," he said with smile, "I'm going to sleep now, the meds are kicking in, and dad, I love you," he said before closing his eyes.

"I love you too, Nick," Lee said, he loved his son more than he'd ever know, and even though he'd been scared to death when Jeff had called him, he couldn't be more proud of him, he'd risked his life for his friends. He hoped that Nick and them could get out of here, go as far as the west coast, or the east coast, but away from Chicago, thousands of miles from here.

He'd watched Derek struggle, he hadn't been there like Jeff had, and he hardly knew the seventeen year old Derek, not like he'd known that ten year old back seven years ago. Jeff and Lee had gotten the call that day when William had died; it had torn him up even more seeing Derek there beside his dad. William shouldn't have died.

Lee knew that it was hard here, growing up he'd wanted to go anywhere but here, and now with Nick, Derek and Penelope growing up too, he hoped that they found their way out. He didn't want his son or his friends to have this life. He sat back before closing his own eyes, his son was alive and he was going to be okay.

**TBC**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed, and Kathy hope this chapter cheers you up some. **


	34. Alone Time

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 34**

**Alone Time**

**AN: thanks for the reviews, I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

"I'm fine," Pen said when Derek opened the apartment door. Fran had dropped them off before she went back to work. Jeff had picked his truck up earlier after checking on them, he'd planned on staying, but they'd told him to go and make sure that nothing got screwed up on the report. Nick had told him to shove something where the sun doesn't shine on Gordinski, but he hadn't replied back.

"I know, but I gotta make sure that you and the baby are okay, and you don't need to be stressed out at all, and tonight," Derek said.

"Which part when that asshole was trying to say that you started that, or when Rodney shot Nick or when I looked out of your mom's living room window and saw you running straight at that gun AGAIN," Penelope yelled at him.

"I didn't run at the gun, baby girl, I was running to help Nick, what did you want me to do?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, handsome, I didn't mean to yell at you," Pen said, "I'm hormonal and I thought you two were going to die and then I was next," she said, "I just really want to lay down anywhere and have you hold me, I just feel like I'm going to start crying any second now," Pen said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell back either, just I thought I was dead for second there myself, and the only thing I was thinking about was you, and the baby," Derek said, "I never thought because I just wanted to get Nick out there, and that gun went off," he said.

"I know," Pen said before she pulled him close and kissed him, "I just don't want you dying on us," she said.

"You can't get rid me that easily," Derek said before kissing her back, he didn't want to pull out the kiss either. He walked them backwards towards the bedroom which was down the hall. Derek picked her up ignoring her protest letting her wrap her legs around his waist, it was little more difficult with her being five months along, but he still managed, and he wasn't going to be told he couldn't do what he wanted to do.

Pen moaned running her hand over the back his head, he'd shaved it two days ago after he'd grown it out a little, not too much, but she'd told him he was going bald again, the way she loved it the most. "Derek, I need you now," she said reaching for his belt.

Derek moaned out, he set her back down pushing her against the wall, Jamie was staying at Brandon's for the night the place was theirs. He went for her shirt puling it up and over her head before he kissed her with everything he was feeling in that kiss. His hands went behind her undoing her bra letting it fall to the floor; he'd have to get them later so that Jamie wouldn't see them.

Derek moved his hands over her sides and down to her skirt, before pushing it down and her panties with it leaving her standing there in nothing, she'd taken her shoes off when they'd walked in the door. "I need you too, Princess," he said before kissing her neck making her moan.

---------

"You have too many clothes on," Pen said going for his shirt lifting it up and tossing it away like her shirt, "Nope still too many," she said with grin before going for his belt again this time she got his jeans of along with his boxers, "That's better she said licking her lips, "You're so hard, hot stuff," she said with moan.

Derek grinned before grabbing her hands, he knew that she liked when he held her hands and kissed parts of her body, she loved him dominating her, maybe he would have to get those cuffs from Nick. "I bet you're all wet too," he said moving his hand down pushing his finger into her folds and he was rewarded with a moan as he added another finger stroking her clit fast like she liked it.

"Derek, please," she moaned out moving against his fingers, she liked when he went fast, when he touched her just like he was now, "I'm going…" she bit down on her lip gasping out as he added another finger pushing down and moving his fingers in a quickened pace, she looked into his eyes watching him as she went over cumming as she bit back the scream not wanting to scare the neighbors.

Derek pulled his hand free bringing them up and he grinned at her she had her eyes closed biting down on her bottom lip. Her chest was rising and falling making her breasts move and he couldn't stop watching, he didn't know what it was about her, but he could watch her for hours.

He couldn't' get enough of the way she looked after she came either she looked so hot and he wanted to send her over again and again. It turned him on and got him hard all over, they hadn't got to have sex in the last couple weeks with school working at the diner and with the football games. He'd promised to show her a mind blowing night if she could wait, but he'd given her what she needed and wanted.

He'd left her moaning and whimpering every night just playing with her breasts, he loved all of her, but he could get lost in her eyes and lips for hours, his mouth couldn't get enough of how good she tasted, she was his own personal addiction, he'd never thought that was possible till he'd met her.

Penelope looked at him opening her eyes and watched what he was doing, "Handsome," she said barely above a whisper.

"Bedroom now, because you're not going to be able to stand when I get done with you, baby girl," he said with a wicked grin moving his hand down before spanking her bottom making her jump.

"I like when you want to play spank the bad girl," Pen said, with giggle before she opened their bedroom door going inside.

Derek grabbed the clothes off the hall floor tossing them on the bedroom floor before shutting and locking the door.

---------

Pen smiled at him before pushing him back on the bed, "I took something for Jeff's truck," she said before holding out a set handcuffs that she'd gotten out of her purse before coming back to the bedroom, "I got the keys too," she added, "I get what I want," she said with a grin.

"No way, you're not cuffing me to the bed, not till I know you won't leave me for life," Derek said reaching for them but she pulled them away out his reach, "Don't make me spank you, give them up," he replied reaching again.

"Cool your jets," Penelope said, "I promise I won't leave you cuffed, please for me?" She asked.

Derek grabbed them finally kissing her in the process as he took them from her, "Nope," he said, "Not going to happen, not now, not…"

"You so much as breathe ever I will leave you hard and go pleasure myself, handsome," Penelope said.

"Damn I'd love to see that," Derek moaned out.

"Let me cuff you to that bed and you can," Pen said, "Other wise you won't get to see," she said.

"You are evil you know that," Derek replied, "Guess I just won't see," he said before he tossed the cuffs away picking her up carrying her to their bed.

Pen whimpered as he kissed her, he laid her down on the bed and moved down her body kissing every inch of the way until he got to her opening, he didn't wait he moved her lips apart before he started licking making her moan and arch up into him. "Derek, yes, right there," she moved her legs together not letting him move as he continued to lick and suck at her clit. She reached up grabbing the head board moving her legs farther apart gasping as he pushed two fingers inside her.

Derek moved his finger back and forth over her g-spot sucking at her clit at the same time until she cried out, his name coming from her lips as she arched up. He pulled his fingers from her moving them back to her clit, he wanted to hear that noise she made when he stroked her clit over and over until it was so sensitive she screamed as she went over again. That sent bolts of pleasure straight to his erection, not that he wasn't hard now, but those sounds.

Penelope moved her legs up turning her head to the side trying to get away from his fingers but wanting them at the same time, she knew what he was doing, and she was going to explode again at any moment, "Derek," she couldn't take it any longer she needed release, but he wasn't giving her what she wanted, "Please, I need you," she begged his mouth came up to her breasts sucking her nipple into his mouth as his fingers continued to move back and forth as she whimpered, her body shaking at the release that was coming.

--------

Derek moved to her other breast running his tongue over it before taking it into his mouth pulling just the way she liked making her scream as she came again. He grinned at her; she was moaning and whimpering gasping his name. Pen moaned as he moved up kissing a path to her mouth before he kissed her.

Pen wrapped her arms around his neck looking up at him when he pulled away for air. Derek slid into making them both moan, she was still tight and he fit just right inside her.

"Home," Pen said kissing his lips running her tongue over them till he opened his mouth letting her tongue back into his mouth.

"Home," he said back moving slow he could have went fast, but right now he wanted to feel her all around him, she was his home, she was his world, without her nothing really mattered not even the things he loved, she'd made them that way, she'd been his saving grace.

Most the time they got carried away wanting each other needing each other going fast, but he didn't want that right now. Derek knew that most guys just wanted it, and then would leave not carrying about the girls or women, but he loved Penelope, she was his baby girl, his entire world.

It had never been just sex, and he never wanted it to be that. He kissed her neck nipping there until he knew she'd have a mark later, most the time he made them were nobody could see, but right now he wanted to love every part of her.

"Derek," Pen moaned out, he was building up a fire inside her.

Derek pulled out with moan, "I want you on top," he said lying back towards the foot the bed as she moved on top him. Pen moved over him sinking back down on him moaning as she closed her eyes. He brought his hands up to her waist; he loved her on top, most the time that's how it ended. He wanted to watch her move, it drove him insane.

Penelope looked down at him before moving her hands to cover his moving them up to her sides as she continued to rock. She whimpered he fit inside her perfectly. His hands moved from hers going to cup her breasts moving his thumbs over her nipples before gently pulling. She picked up the pace covering him with her body. "So close, handsome," she moaned against his ear nipping at his neck. Derek held her hips thrusting up into her until they both exploded with the others name on their lips.

------

Penelope was lying on her side cuddled up with her head on Derek's chest few hours later. "You think Nick's going to be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was already flirting with that nurse, trust me, he will be fine," Derek said, "I know that Rodney's gone and Dan's in jail, but it's still not safe here," he said.

"I know, did Jeff find that bullet?" She asked.

"Yeah, it went in the tailgate of the truck," Derek said, "Dad got caught up in a gun fight between two gangs when I was like eight, that truck got shot up good, but he fixed it back up, there's this one bullet still in the seat, he kept it there, he got lucky that day, the seat stopped it from hitting him," Derek said.

"It would have been nice to have met him," Pen said.

"Having Jeff around sometimes takes me back when my dad was alive, they were so much alike," Derek said, "My dad would have gone of on Gordinski, he would have give Nick that tear him a new one," he said with smile, "He wasn't violent, but he would get pissed if somebody did something that could get somebody hurt, especially Sarah, my mom and me."

"He sounds like he was a wonderful person," Pen said, "Loved his family too," she said with smile.

"My mom could get pissed at him, she says I got my craving for danger from him, he'd go after some the bad guys, without thinking," Derek said.

"Yep, that's where you get it from, but you love saving people too," Pen said, "Maybe you should be cop or something like that, follow your dad," she said.

"I'm still thinking about what I want to do," Derek said.

"When you decide I'm here to listen," Pen said before she kissed him, "I'm going to get some sleep, it's been long night," she said.

"Day, night and morning," Derek said before he closed his eyes as well going to sleep.

**TBC**

**AN: Little happy in all the angst.**


	35. Art Project

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 35**

**Art Project**

**AN: Thanks for the review, I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Nick and Penelope were sitting in their art class, the classes had changed after January fifteenth and they were in different classes now. However Pen had made sure she got three out the four classes with Derek, she had to have him close by most the day. Art was the third class right after lunch for Nick and her, he'd taken it with her.

"You do know that I can't hold this down and draw too," Nick said, he had his right arm still in the sling. He had another three weeks before he could use his other arm. He was left handed thankfully so he could still write and everything it was just hard holding the paper and doing so.

Pen reached over to his desk taking two of the books from under his desk and putting them on top the top the paper. "There you go, but I can't draw what she's asking, it's impossible," she replied.

"How is that impossible, draw the person that you think of as your hero, or role model, it's not hard," Nick said.

"Mines not here and I know I could tell you everything about Derek and probably have sex with my eyes closed and still tell you every part of him that I love touching kissing and…"

"You continue that sentence and I will have him spank you later, Garcia," Nick warned, "You are my best friend, but I don't need to know what our best friend's body looks like that is too disturbing, especially for a straight guy, which I am," he said.

"Fine, mean hole, but I can't exactly do this here," Pen said.

Nick got up going to the teacher's desk and couple minutes later he came back, "If we don't finish we can take them home and bring them back Monday, you can always start on that two page paper we got to put with this," he said.

"What did you tell him?" Pen asked looking little nervous.

"That your hero couldn't be found in a book and you couldn't go by a picture, you needed the real thing in front of you," Nick said, "If you'd talk to Mr. Hanes, you'd know he's not a bad guy, my dad works with his brother, he's not like that bitch from last semester," he added.

"I know, but I'm five months pregnant here and I'm showing, there is no more hiding it, I'm not ashamed, I just don't like these looks, and then this morning that little bitch asked me when am I do because it looks like I'm over due, I'm sorry if I look different, I'm pregnant what did she expect people to look like stay skinny like her," Pen asked.

"Hey, cool it, Derek finds out you getting upset he'll kick my ass," Nick said, "Just think about four more months," he said.

"Five, I miscounted, I got pregnant in September and I counted to June I got like five months to go, and thank god we'll be out high school for the summer when I give birth, I will have to remember to get pregnant in September again next time," Pen said.

"What?" Nick asked, "You want another kid already?" he asked stunned.

"Not right this minute, but maybe before we start college or second year of college, I don't want them to be far apart, that way they can grow up together have each other," Penelope said.

"Are you trying to make a team or something?" Nick asked with smile, "I vote baseball," he teased.

"You can it, Nick Wells, or I'll go and tell Rachel that you want a date with her, I might not know her, but I'll do it," Pen said.

"You do and I won't be talking to you ever again," Nick said.

Nick wanted a date with Rachel, but he felt like she was completely out his league. She was popular, but not the flashy types like most the guys that played sports and their girlfriends. She was their kind of popular, which meant had hardly any friends, but same time knew half the people outside school.

She had started volunteering at the Youth Center after school and on weekends. Nick had been helping Jeff out by helping him with basketball practice after school for the younger players in middle school, since the middle school coach had been out sick with the flu or pneumonia for the last two weeks.

Rachel had helped him few times after practice to put the equipment back inside and they'd hit it off, but he was till chicken, as Penelope called it to ask her out. She'd broken up with her boyfriend back in November and was still single. Penelope and Derek both had threatened to go and tell her that Nick wanted to go out with her, but he'd told them no every time.

---------

Derek was waiting outside the class room when Penelope and Nick walked out; he took her hand before she even noticed he was standing there.

"It's me," Derek said before she could take the swing she was about to duel out, "You gotta stop that you going to knock the shit out somebody yet," he replied giving her a quick kiss since nobody was looking.

"Sorry, hot stuff, you scared me, how'd you escape class early anyways?" Pen asked.

"I just said I was going to the bathroom and since I had like two minutes left class I didn't go back," he said with smile.

"You two are bad influence on the other; I've come to realize that," Nick said, "Well I'm going to cut out here, got doctor's appointment, dad's picking me up and I am getting a late birthday present, he said I can't use it till my shoulder is healed, but I'm already dying to know what I'm getting," he said, "Stay out of trouble you two," he said before walking off towards the office.

"I got question for you, hot stuff," Pen said, "Could I draw you?" She asked.

"Draw me, I thought you've done that million times," Derek said.

"Yes, but we got this project in art, we gotta draw or paint our hero, and well I don't want to go by memory, and we got today off from the diner, so I thought maybe I could draw you, you don't have to say yes, I'd get it, I mean it's for class and I think these are going on the wall or something, and I know you hate being at attention, but I love you at attention, and you taste so good," Pen said.

"Okay, I'm not posing nude so don't even think about that, but I would be willing to be do it just not naked no way," Derek said.

"Hell no, you're for my eyes only, nobody ever looks but me, you get a notion anybody else to see I will kick your handsome ass good," Penelope said making Derek laugh, "Don't you laugh at me hot stuff, I'll find those handcuffs, I didn't give them back, I told Jeff I needed a set real ones that were strong, and let's just say I got a early baby shower gift from him, well Ruth gave them to me, said that she knew exactly what I was talking about, having her man in cuffs sometimes is a turn on, of course after that conversation I went and watched a Star Wars marathon for like four hours straight that day you and Nick were with his dad," Pen said.

"I don't need that image either and you're not getting me in handcuffs less I'm asleep," Derek said which was his first mistake, the second was when he saw Pen's smile, he knew he was a dead man or rather a handcuffed when he woke up one morning man, "Try it and I'm not having sex with you for month, don't think I won't either."

"You do that and I'll just hide your truck keys from you and I'll be the one driving," Penelope said before getting to their lockers, "After school the apartment I'll start we got all weekend," she said with smile.

"Don't make me regret this, baby girl," Derek said opening his locker up.

-------

Penelope was sitting on the couch that afternoon, Jamie was staying with Brandon again this weekend since he was off so they had apartment to themselves again. It was like that most days now; Jamie was mostly there anyways these days it felt like they lived alone. However Desiree was with them this afternoon since Fran was working all weekend so they couldn't do anything but kiss and cuddle up.

Derek was in the kitchen at the moment getting Des something to eat and making them something as well. Fran had told them it was practice, for when they had their little girl or boy, but they always said boy. They wanted a girl, but right now they wanted a little boy, they had Desiree and Whitney around for girls so they really wanted a boy. They weren't raising Des or Whit, but they watched them a lot so they had decided a boy was what they wanted as far as their baby went.

"Here you go," Derek said handing her a plate.

"What happened to I have to eat something good for me since I was bad all week?" Pen asked him seeing the plate.

"Its chicken pattie not hamburger," Derek said, "And there's no mustard or mayo I only put ketchup on it," he said.

"What, oh heck no," Pen said, "I want mayo and mustard or I will be doing something to you when Des isn't here," she said giving him a look.

"Baby girl, come on be nice, you can kill me later," he said.

Penelope gave him a look before going to the kitchen and putting what she wanted on the sandwich. She came back glaring at Derek who had smile on his face. "I'm spanking you later," he said, "Why can't you just behave, I want you and the baby to be okay."

"Well long as you give me what I like then we won't have problem, and you spank me and I'll give you one right back," She said before sitting back down.

"Once we eat we can start on that art project," Derek said.

"Art?" Desiree asked looking up at the two of them from her spot on the floor.

"Yeah, I got art project to do," Pen said.

"Can I help?" Desiree asked.

"You can color if you'd like, but I gotta do this by myself," Pen said.

"K, can I see it afterwards?" Des asked.

"Yes, you can see after I finish," she said with smile, she just hoped she could figure how she wanted Derek to sit; she still couldn't figure it out. She knew that she wanted it to be somewhere that they both knew, but they couldn't exactly go to the cabin.

"What do I gotta do?" Derek asked her.

"Be yourself, but it's gotta be somewhere that means something, it's like telling a story in the picture, and I gotta write the story that goes with it, or explain why I picked it and the person, but I can't do the cabin I really don't want the entire school knowing that we had sex for the first time there," Pen said.

"We got plenty of places, baby girl," Derek said.

"I know, but it has to be about you, not me and you," Pen said, "You promise not to kill me if I suggest a place, I mean we've been there since then and Nick, you and me has stayed there sometimes on the weekends helping Dilion out." Pen said.

"Baby girl, just tell me what you're getting at because I can't read your mind, motor mouth," Derek said.

"Okay, if you don't want to do it it's cool, but I gotta draw the person who is my hero over coming like this battle thing like in Superman or Batman," Penelope said, "It's in four stages, the first is when the hero is lost before he becomes like Spiderman, and when he starts fighting back like with Superman and Lex Luther, the third would be when he beats the villain and the last is when he's a full hero, but I have to do it without anybody put my hero in the picture," Penelope said.

"After we eat I think I know place for that," Derek said.

"That's good because I got nothing," Pen replied.

-------

"Hey, surprised you two in here," Jeff said with smile when Derek and Penelope walked into Jeff's office at the Youth Center. They came there few times week, but mostly stayed away from the office, that was the only place that Derek hadn't been back to.

"You and me both," Derek said, "I'm helping her with art project," he said, "I was wondering if I could borrow the cage for while?" he asked.

"The cage?" Jeff asked, "I don't have a cage here," he said confused.

"The one behind you, where the equipment stays, you can stay around if you want," Derek said.

"Yeah sorry, just call it the equipment storage, I got a cage a work as we call it, but mostly they're at zoo's, why you need one?" Jeff asked him going to unlock it.

"It's for my art class, it's sorta part of three big grades I get, two big tests and this, and I gotta do one at the beginning of the semester and then if I take the second art class next fall, I'm supposed to do a follow up to it," Penelope said setting her sketch pad down.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip, she was nervous she knew that she could draw good, excellent as Derek always said and Nick claimed she was better than he was, but she had to think back to May when she first saw Derek, that was what she needed to do this, then she could go from there in the three other stages.

"What you look nervous about?" Jeff asked.

"You ever draw your hero before?" Penelope asked.

"Wasn't gifted in the art department," Jeff said, "I can play basketball though, but not really an art," he said.

"I can kick your butt in hoops," Derek said with smile, "So what you want me to do here?" he asked looking at Pen.

"You trust me here right?" She asked.

"You know I trust you, Angel, other wise I wouldn't be in here right now, especially in here, but I want to do this for you, so what I gotta do?" Derek asked her.

Penelope wasn't sure about it, "It's only a grade I can always…"

"Don't make me spank you," Derek said.

"Okay fine," she said before showing him the cuffs.

"Should have known I couldn't get out you using those on me," Derek said, "Fine, but that door is going to be locked until you're done, and Jeff's getting the keys to the door, no way am I going to trust you to not jump me," he said.

"Come on would I do that here, I think not," Pen said.

"Yes," Jeff and Derek both said before Derek gave her a kiss.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed, I'm going to skip over the actual drawing part, but the next chapter has the finally drawing in it. **


	36. Finished Project

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 36**

**Finished Project**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy I own nothing. Second part to the Art project.**

Penelope finished the drawing she'd done in two days, it had gotten late Friday to finish the other three, but they'd gotten the one she didn't want to do out the way, but afterwards she'd gotten Derek to change his mind about cuffs in the future. She only had one part left to do and that was the paper. She had written it Saturday night, but she wasn't sure if she liked it.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Jamie asked, Penelope was sitting at the kitchen island trying to do the paper over, but she didn't like it even now.

"I'm supposed to write one to two page paper that goes with this, but I can't do it, I don't want Derek to hate me, and I don't know how to do this," Pen said.

"Can I see the drawing?" Jamie asked.

Pen opened the notebook turning it around to let Jamie see it, "It's in four stages, it's supposed to show a struggle or something like that," she said.

"You did great job, Pen, damn I didn't know you'd gotten this good," Jamie said flipping the page, "Wow," the first one had Derek sitting in chair with his hands behind his back cuffed, with the cage's door locked around him, and the last one had him freed from the cage.

"I like that one," Pen said, "When he's free," she said with smile.

"What's the problem, you did great job with this," Jamie said giving the sketches back.

"I know, but I gotta write what it's supposed to be telling illustrate the store, but I can't do that, and I can't ask Derek, I just won't do it," Penelope said, "I'm going to the diner see if Ruth needs some help," she said.

"Penelope just ask him, you never know," Jamie said.

"I'm not going to ask him to do that, no way, I'll just turn the pictures in, I'm going now," Pen said before going to get her stuff for work putting the sketch pad back on her bed.

Derek had left with Desiree and his mom that morning for church like every Sunday and since he'd left she felt like she couldn't do the project any more. She tossed it on the bed with her book and the assignment paper before getting her book bag; she had some chemistry to finish. Nick and Derek had finished theirs and Derek had given her all the answers, but she had to copy the work since the teacher required the work to be shown.

The art project wasn't due till third period the next day she could figure something out at lunch.

----------

"Where was the wedding?" Jamie teased when Derek walked in the apartment at one that afternoon. He was dressed up with dress pants, shirt and a tie on. She was used to seeing him in regular clothes jeans, t-shirt, and boots or sneakers, he even had on dress shoes which had her smiling, "Where did you put the other you, the seventeen year old that my niece about dies over?" she joked.

"Don't you start too," Derek said, "Where is Penelope at anyways?" he asked.

"Diner, she said she was going to see if Ruth needed some help and finish her chemistry homework," Jamie said, "Got question for you," she said handing Whitney her lunch.

"I didn't do it," Derek said.

"I'm not talking about something bad or anything; I was talking about Penelope's art project, she's been trying to write the paper for it all morning, but she couldn't," Jamie said.

"I thought she finished it last night," Derek said, "She told me she did," he said.

"She put it in you all's room, I was looking at it earlier, and found this in the back the book, it's what she wrote, but she didn't finish it, if she asks I didn't show it to you," Jamie said handing the paper over to Derek before she took Whit over to the living room table so they could watch the movie and eat.

Derek went to the bedroom he was sharing with Penelope and after he changed into more comfortable clothes he sat down at desk that was in their room. The first page was all she had the rest she'd put huge x through, but Derek could read it. He had picked up her art book and notebook finding the assignment list, and at the bottom of the page had a note about entering the art to win a scholarship for thousand dollars to Northwestern University.

He knew she wanted to work with computers, but she was excellent artist, and the scholarship could be used for class, or books. He wasn't letting her pass this up; he just didn't know why she hadn't done it. Derek went over picking up the phone calling Nick, he had the same art class maybe he could help him with this.

After talking to Nick, Derek figured out where Penelope had faltered, he took the papers, and the drawings and went up stairs, he knew that Jeff had the day off and the paper had to be typed up and sent in professionally so he needed to borrow the computer they had. It had belonged to Melody but she'd gotten another one leaving this one behind and Ruth had no use for it. It didn't have internet, but it had the word program that he needed to type the paper up.

He wasn't going to tell Penelope yet, he knew that she'd be pissed at him, but she deserved to have this opportunity. It was about him, and he knew she was having trouble writing the paper, but she'd chosen this, and he'd finally given in he knew he was her hero. Even if it didn't feel like he was a hero.

-------

Penelope was sitting in the diner finishing her Chemistry when Derek came in with Nick and his dad Lee with them. The three of them sat down, Derek beside Pen and Nick and Lee on the other side the table.

"Hey, you not finished yet?" Nick asked.

"No I've been doing that art thing all weekend," Penelope said, "What you been doing?" she asked.

"Same thing mostly, hanging out with dad too," Nick said.

"They were coming in when I was so told them they could join us," Derek said, "Think you can break for some dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving, Cameron's working and he was back there I swear he was insane or something, he brought me a plate full vegetables and fruit like hour ago, he's driving me insane, told me he was told I had to eat it, ha," Penelope said.

"Did you eat it?" Derek asked her.

"What do you think?" Pen asked, "He stood there till I started eating it, but I only ate the fruit," she said.

"Baby girl, do I have to dip them in chocolate or something?" Derek asked her.

"You're the one that told him to make me eat?" she asked, "I should kick your ass right here," she replied.

"Damn you are abusive," Lee said looking at her.

"That's their normal banter, she loves to be spanked though," Nick said with laugh before Pen glared at him.

"You keep talking Nick Wells and you won't be having kids, and you tell Cameron to make me eat again, you will be having blue balls for month, because you won't be getting any," Penelope said.

"I was going to say the same thing about you, baby girl, because…" Derek started before moving to whisper in her ear, "I'm spanking you tonight for that stunt you pulled, the art project," he said.

"I didn't do anything," Penelope said.

"He called me today, why didn't you tell him about the scholarship offer?" Nick asked.

"What you talking about I don't know…"

"I found the paper, baby girl, you been bad girl again, but don't worry I'll fix that later," Derek said with grin before giving her a kiss. Nick had told him to just tell her, since he had said he was going to put the paper and drawings into the contest.

"Nick, I told you not to tell him, and you said you wouldn't," Pen said.

"No, I said sure whatever you say," Nick said, "He's not mad at you, why would he be mad at you for thinking of him as your hero?" he asked.

"Its long story, before you got to town," Pen said, "We need have a talk about privacy later," she said.

"Well it was about me, so I got full access to it, and seeing as how you were going to throw it away I turned it in," Derek said.

"It's Sunday the schools not open, mail don't run, you got no way of sending it off or turning it in," Penelope said.

"Mr. Hanes is friend my dad's remember," Nick said with smile.

"That's why you three are together, come tomorrow morning I'm going to see him and get it back," Pen said.

"Sorry, but I had talk with him, I told him that you can't have it back, that I'm entering it, for you, since you wouldn't," Derek said, "And when we get in the apartment we're having a talk," he added, "I'm going to see if Cameron needs some help, love you baby girl," Derek said giving her a kiss.

----------

Penelope was lying on the bed when Derek walked into their bedroom, she knew that the project had been about him, but she wasn't going to put certain things in it, but since she didn't know what he'd gone and done she didn't know what it was like now.

"You can't just go and turn my…"

"It wasn't trash, I read what you had, Sunshine, it was great, sure writing that down wasn't something I ever wanted to do, and I didn't do the graphic shit, I kept it simple, but you should have just asked me, I wouldn't have gotten mad at you," Derek said.

"It's not for me to say, I should have just gone with…"

"Would you stop and listen to me, Pen," Derek said, "I'm not mad at you, if I hadn't wanted to do it I wouldn't have gave your teacher that, I got Jeff make a copy and I was going to give it to you, but since you want to yell at me, you don't get to see," he said, "I'm going to sleep, I gotta help Ruth in the morning before school," he said.

"Derek, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to spread it all over the world, it's not mine to share, it's yours," Penelope said.

"I know that, but the way I see it, I got two options here, bury it inside me and forget it ever happened, or use it and let it make me a better person," Derek said.

"You are that person, you are my best friend, and you are my hero, Derek, that's why I did that project on you, I just could turn the essay in on it for the contest, because it's not mine to share, and I didn't want you to get mad at me," Penelope said.

"I never told you this, but month after you killed him, they tied him to this murder a year before," Derek said, "I found that kid there, and he did it, he killed that boy," he said.

"What kid?" Pen asked.

"Vacant lot near the apartments, I was going home from school with friend, back before we weren't friends any more, found this kid's body two years back, Jeff told me today, Buford killed him, I always wondered, they still can't find out who he was, but at least I know why that kid died," Derek said.

"You never told me," she said.

"I thought with your snooping skills you would have been trying to find out about stuff," Derek said, "I mean you hacked into Jeff's computer down at the station and went through my damn record, you are becoming a mins you know that," Derek said with smile before he kissed her moving his hand up to her bottom before he spanked her.

"Hey," Pen yelled out pulling away, "What you do that for?"

"You printed the damn thing off, Jeff saw the print job on his computer, you better be lucky that nobody else saw it or I would spank your ass good," Derek said, "That is not for you," he added.

"What you going to do about it, hot stuff, you going to spank me some more, because you know I enjoy that," Pen said.

"I'll do this," Derek said before he picked her up off the bed moving to the wall beside the desk, "You're getting a time out," he teased before spanking her couple more times, "You keep hacking into stuff and you will find yourself in this position more often," he said moving away from her.

"Hey, you leave me and I will…" she started but Derek moved back to her pushing her skirt up before sliding a finger in her see if she was wet, "Derek," She moaned out before he replaced his finger with his erection thrusting into her.

"You going to hack again?" he asked.

"No," Pen said with giggle.

"You going to be bad again?" he asked which was followed by a yes, "You get yourself into trouble with this and I will do this again," Derek said, "But I want be doing you, I'll just spank you," he added before bring his hand down, he knew she liked it, it wasn't real punishment, but the noises she made turned him on, he'd made her face the wall looking at it.

"I promise I won't get caught, please, don't stop," she moaned out.

"You hack again and you will be going without do you understand me?" Derek asked.

"Yes, I do," she moaned.

"You swear you won't?" Derek asked her.

"I swear, I won't hack again unless I have to," She added at the end knowing that Derek was trying to look out for her, but his type of punishment wasn't punishment, it made her wet as hell. She moved back against him as he spanked her again.

"NEVER," Derek growled into her ear before the both came.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed, and Pen's already becoming a bad girl hacking, good thing that Derek's keeping her on the straight and narrow. **


	37. Wouldn't Change It

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 37**

**Seven Months**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. She's got two more months to go before she gives birth.**

"Hey," Pen said with smile looking at Nick, his shoulder had healed up and he was finally able to do what he'd done before, but now he didn't have to ride with them since his dad had given him a truck for his birthday, or late birthday present.

"Wow, are you growing fast," Nick said with smile.

"Bite my ass," Pen said, "Derek left me this morning so damn horny I could kicked his cute ass," she said sitting down.

"You about made him late for work," Nick said with laugh, no wonder he left you," he said with smile, "Did you get anything back from that contest back in January," Nick asked, it was already March and they hadn't got anything, but the contest was over the week before so they had while before they would know.

"May is when they send the winner stuff out," Pen said, "Where is Derek at anyways?" she asked.

"No idea, Jeff and him took off with Dilion when I got here at ten, I think they working on a house or something," Nick said, "Dad and I are supposed to help them Saturday," he said.

"I wish I could help, but Derek is not letting me near anything, he's barely letting me work here still, he claims I shouldn't do anything," she pouted.

"He's just trying to look out for you, Pen," Nick said, "And now that I can too, you're getting it from both ends," he replied.

"You sick freak," Pen said, "You did not just say that out loud or near me," she was mortified.

"I didn't mean it that way you mind in the gutter bad girl," Nick said, "No wonder Derek is always tired, you two going none stop probably with your mind there all the time," he said with grin.

"No, it's been since last night since we did it because he left me right when I wanted to have it," Pen said, "I should just cuff him to the bed, be a lot easier," she said, "Anyways you ordered yet?" she asked.

"I ate like hour ago, what you doing today?" he asked

"I don't know, Jamie is thinking about moving in with Brandon or Brandon moving in with us for good, but I don't want to move out the apartment, we painted it and everything for the baby," Pen said, "Derek will be eighteen in June like three months away, till then we can't do anything," she groaned.

--------

"What you planning on doing?" Nick asked her.

"We want to go to California in June after the baby is born, stay with my brothers for like month, I can show Derek around, and we're supposed to be looking at colleges too, I had planned on going to Cal Tech, but it's too far away, and they don't have football," Pen said, "I'm set on Northwestern University, but we're still looking," she said.

"I could always come with you two," Nick said, "I got nothing to do this summer, and staying around here is not what I want to do," he said with smile, "Dad's thinking about transferring out moving to Washington, D.C." Nick said.

"Are you moving too?" Pen asked.

"No, dad said that I could stay but if I don't find apartment before he leaves Jeff and Ruth said I could stay with them, they got the extra room," Nick said.

"Too bad that we can't get place Derek you me and the baby, that would be awesome," Pen said, "We could make it work, it would be tight money wise, but Steven said that he was still going to send me money for while," she said.

"What's he been sending you?" Nick asked, "If you don't care that I know," he said.

"My parents left like enough money for the funeral and they had money for my college, he's been sending me money from his pay check every month and when I go to college he's going to pay for it out that money, but I want get scholarship, or something," Penelope said, "Have that money for the baby, I've put like half what Steven gave me up every month, he'd send hundred, I put fifty up and bought food with the other half, I gotta start getting baby stuff soon," she said.

"Does Jamie give you any money?" he asked.

"No, I work here, four days week since I'm more pregnant than I was now, Derek works before school helps Ruth open up, then he comes back to the apartment and we go to school," she said.

"Maybe if Jamie moves we could talk to Jeff about staying in the apartment you're in, and I could move in," Nick offered, "Since I'm eighteen I don't get the money my mom had been sending, but I'm thinking about getting job somewhere, just don't know where yet," he said.

"Can you cook?" Ruth asked coming up to them.

"What you need me to cook?" Nick asked, "Anything but rice and I'm good," he said.

"Jeff and Dilion needed Derek for the day and Cameron quit so I could use another cook," Ruth said.

"Can I do something too?" Pen asked, "I'm bored, and I don't have any homework," she said.

"You can work the cash register, but no standing up," Ruth said.

"Promise," Penelope said with smile, "What did they need Derek for?" she asked.

"They got this counseling thing down at the center now for parents and children affected by violence," Ruth said, "Dilion and Jeff thought about it last month, with the gangs and stuff around here," she said, "Jeff thought Derek could help them out talk to the younger kids about not joining the gangs and stuff," she said.

"Cool," Nick said, "You think they'd any more help?" he asked.

"That is if we won't leave you hanging," Pen said.

"Go ahead, I got enough help," Ruth said with smile before the two teenagers left.

--------

Penelope and Nick were watching from the door that led into one of the two classrooms that the center had. Derek and Jeff were standing up front of the classroom talking about something; they'd just got there and didn't want to interrupt so they were standing at the door. Dilion had told them that they were almost done.

It was mostly parents in the room; the kids were in the gym playing games and stuff. Pen was about to walk away when she heard Derek say something that caught her attention. He was talking about getting away from the gangs, she couldn't help but smile, he'd never talked about that except for once when he'd told her the first time, but after that he hadn't said anything at all.

"I wasn't in a gang, but I ran around with some friends that were," Derek said, "I stayed in trouble, after I lost my dad, but I didn't want that life, and I found this place," he said, "It saved my life, along with my dad's best friend here," he said, "I got a second chance, but I still know what it's like to have to deal with the gangs around here."

Nick looked over at Penelope, "I think you saved his ass more," he said in low voice making Pen smile.

"Just getting away from the gang didn't mean I got free of them, back in October I had run in with few, they were looking for my girlfriend and me both, they decided they wanted to get to me through her, she wasn't there though," Derek said, "They beat me up pretty good," he said.

"I remember that," A parent said, "You saved that cops life,"

"Yes, I wasn't going to leave him in there with them," Derek said, "I got out there lucky, could have ended a lot worse, just two months ago, the same guy that was in that store shot my best friend," he said, "He was trying to protect my girlfriend," he said, "I know how hard it is to try to get away from guys like Rodney and Dan, their thugs, Dan is in prison and Rodney's dead, but there are still others out there."

"You can't escape them," one parent said.

"Yes you can," Derek said back, "I could have said yes when they asked me to join, but I didn't, I choose this road."

"They're still trying to put you six foot under," somebody said.

"We all live here, we know what its like, you can't just say that your kids are going to join gangs because they are all around, they have other options," Nick said cutting in, "They got the center, sports, there are other ways out of here, and away from the gangs, just because they seem to be taking over doesn't mean we sit back and let them," he said.

Jeff was surprised to see Nick, but he was hoping that maybe he could help, these people were parents of kids that local gangs had been trying to recruit, and he'd thought that Derek could help and he had, but they were tearing into him now. "Gangs are the only option, you find the right friends, the right people you can do anything you want to do," Penelope said, she had followed Nick in.

"Like getting pregnant," one the parents said.

"No," Pen said, "I might not have planned this, but I won't let it stop me, you take what life gives you and you go from there," she said, "I lost my parents last May, I had nobody, my brother sent me here to live with my Aunt, but I was planning on running away until I met Derek here, he saved me, and I saved him right back," she said, "Neither one of us wanted to be in this world any more, but we saved each other from going off the deep end, and Nick here, he saved us from slipping back into that place," she said.

"If you find the right friends, like here, at school, you can go places," Derek said, "I got football to get me out of here, and I'm taking that, whatever I chose to do after that it won't be because I ran when I found trouble."

"We walk away when we got other options, but like that store, I helped Derek out because I knew he had slim chance of getting out there alive," Nick said, "It's moments in our lives that makes us who we are," he said with smile.

"My dad dying in front of me," Derek said, "Fighting to get away from Rodney, Dan and their gang, finding my baby girl here, my saving grace, finding out I was going to be a dad, becoming friends with Nick, even now I wouldn't change that," he said.

"My parents dying, my brother sending me here, and the night I ran into my Sweetness, the day I found out I was going to be a mom, and the day that we met Nick, those moments shape who you are," Penelope said.

"The day I moved here, the day I met these two, and when I got shot, I knew what I was doing that night and I wouldn't change it for nothing," Nick said.

--------

Half hour later the three them and Jeff left the classroom after the parents. "Thank you for saving me in there," Jeff said.

"And me," Derek said, "I was trying to save him when I went in there," he said.

"I haven't seen that many pissed off parents since I lived with my mom and they had this community meeting about what to do with something, can't remember what it was, but they were pissed," Nick said.

"That reminds me, what were you saying in there about your dad moving?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, he got job in D.C. he's moving there in like month I think," Nick said.

"Where are you going to stay?" Pen asked.

"Well till you told me that Jamie was moving I was going to see if I couldn't share with you all or as Derek's mom for the spare room," Nick said.

"Jamie's moving again?" Derek asked, "She didn't tell me," he said.

"I over heard her and Brandon talking, he asked her to marry him, and well till September I'm stuck with her less I can convince Steven to sign those papers," Pen said.

"So in other words the three of us have no home at all?" Nick asked, "Man," he said.

Jeff hadn't said anything until now, "You are not homeless," he said, "If Jamie moves out and Steven agrees you three can stay in that apartment, I got almost two hundred tenets in the two buildings I own, and the three houses I just fixed up to sale, Fran's looking for a house, I was going to see if she wanted one them, but I'm sure you three can work something out with her or the apartment that you have now," Jeff told them, "But I'm not going to kick you out," he said.

"At least we got one option," Penelope said, "Because being homeless with a baby is not going to work for me," she said.

"I got an idea," Nick said, "We can stay in the apartment, you two can take Jamie's room it's bigger, and I can get the room you two have since it is smaller, that leaves Whitney's room and the nursery," he said.

"Living room and bathroom, kitchen too," Derek said.

"We need to talk to Jamie and Fran like now," Penelope said, "Especially if Jamie's moving out," she said.

"You got things covered here?" Derek asked Jeff.

"Go ahead, and thanks again," Jeff said watching the three them leave, they were like his own kids, with Melody so far away now in California going to college only coming in once while, having them around seemed like he had three more kids, and just watching them he couldn't help but feel happy and sad at the same time.

The three of them had to grow up so fast, just listening to them in there with the parents, they hadn't ran, instead they'd taken them on, Derek had shared half of his personal hell, he'd left out Buford and he understood that, they would ate him alive in there, but he knew one day that Derek could help other kids if he used the hurt and pain that was still buried inside of him from what the bastard had done to him.

He'd come along ways since his dad died, and since Penelope and Nick came into his life. The three of them were going to make it, if they kept going like this, they had each other, and like they'd said they wouldn't change nothing about the roll with the punches life they had.

**TBC**

**AN: I got the idea from the episode Penelope when Pen said she'd been concealing families, I thought they could help now as well with all they have went through. **


	38. We Wanna Stay

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 38**

**We Wanna Stay**

**AN: I don't own anything thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy.**

Jamie was at the apartment when Nick, Derek and Penelope got there, along with Whitney and Mike. She was watching him for Brandon since he had to work. Whit and Mike were coloring at the coffee table and Jamie had some music going in the kitchen singing along to the song.

"Hey are you going to bust a move on us?" Nick asked making her jump, "Sorry we didn't mean to scare you," he said.

"You're fine, I just forgot that it was Saturday," she said.

"You would be at work if it was Friday," Pen said with laugh, "I think somebody's really happy that they get to move in with their fiancé," she added.

"How did you know?" Jamie asked.

"Like we could have missed that scream you let out," Derek said, "Thankfully he already told me if I heard you screaming that it would be him proposing so I didn't have to go kick somebody's butt," he said with smile.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting him to propose to me, I mean we are wonderful together, I just didn't think he wanted to get married ever," she said with huge smile on her face.

"I'm glad you finally found the one," Penelope said.

"Thanks, are you three hanging around for while?" Jamie asked.

"We sorta wanted to ask you something," Nick said, "It's about if you're moving in with Brandon right away and…"

"We wanna stay here," Penelope said, "Nick's dad's moving to D.C. and he's gotta have place to stay and he was going to ask if he could move in for while here or at Fran's but you're moving in with Brandon and he only has enough rooms for Mike, Whitney and the two you," Pen said, "That guest room his I've seen and I wouldn't have room for the baby," she said rambling.

"Motor mouth," Jamie said using Derek's nickname for her, "What are you asking me?" she asked.

"We wanted to ask you if the three of us could live here," Derek said, "My mom's next door, and Jeff's upstairs, we'd have room here, and Pen's right there's not much room at Brandon's place," he said.

"I got a job at the diner now and I start Monday afternoon," Nick said, "With the three of us we could do it," he said.

"Please," Pen added.

"You know it's not just up to me, the two of you are still under eighteen years old," Jamie said, "Fran has to agree, Steven has to agree to it and I gotta know if you three can do this," she said, "I know you're responsible I never thought you weren't, but you don't have just me to go through to get a yes," she said.

"We know that part, I'm calling Steven tonight and we have to talk to Fran and Nick's dad," Penelope said, "He already said that Nick could stay and he had find place, he just has to agree on the place," she said.

"I'll talk to Steven, but you three have to talk to your mom and your dad," Jamie said looking at Derek and Nick, "I have no problem with this, the three you will be eighteen soon," she said.

"I'm already eighteen; my birthday fell right in the middle of school year so I had to wait to start kindergarden, I would have graduated this year if not for that," Nick said.

"You still have to ask him," Jamie said.

"Okay if we can get my mom to agree to it, his dad, and Steven then we can live here when you move out?" Derek asked.

"I've left you here so many times alone that I'm pretty sure you can do this, and you two been doing the shopping for your selves for the last six months," Jamie said.

"Okay, I'll go ask my dad, and you two talk to his mom," Nick said, "I know it will be yes on my end, but before we get too happy here gotta make sure you two can," he said.

"Two hours and we meet at the diner," Derek said.

"I'm just hoping for a yes from Steven," Pen said.

"We're having a baby and soon as I can marry you, we're getting married," Derek said.

"Wait you're getting married and I'm still single?" Nick asked with laugh, okay I'm going to go talk my dad, I'll see you two later," he said before going back out the apartment.

------------

Penelope and Derek went next door finding Fran in the living room with Desiree. Des was trying to learn her numbers and alphabet. Derek had gotten her to P in the letters and twenty number wise, but she had hard time remembering some them.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Fran asked them.

"Derek helped Jeff out this morning at the YC, Nick and I helped them too," Pen said.

"I forgot they were having that meeting today," Fran said, "How'd it go?" she asked.

"They were creaming Jeff and then they went after Derek, I didn't know they could be that mean at times, but we took them on," Penelope said, "Nick, Derek and me, told them that their kids don't just got one way out," she said.

"I thought I was going to have to get her out there," Derek said, "Some still don't get it," he added.

"I never wanted you two to have to deal with this part of the world, not so soon," Fran said.

"We know, but we'll be eighteen soon and we sorta came here to ask you something," Penelope said.

"Okay," Fran said before the two them sat down on the couch, she smiled watching them, no matter where they were at, they sat close as they could to each other, like now Derek put his arm around her and she moved closer to him.

"Jamie's moving in with Brandon, he asked her to marry him, and she said yes," Derek said.

"That's wonderful," his mom said with smile, but she knew there was more too it, the last time she'd seen this look was when Derek had asked her to move in with Jamie, Pen and Whit back at Christmas, "What's the but?" she asked.

"Brandon's got house, but he's only got three bedrooms in it," Penelope said, "They were going to have Mike and Whit share for while till Brandon could get house big enough, but we wouldn't have place for the baby, besides our room, and it's smaller than the bedroom we have at Jamie's," she said.

"We wanted to stay in the apartment next door when Jamie moved out," Derek said, "You're next door to us, Ruth and Jeff's upstairs, Nick would be living with us too, since his dad's taking a job in D.C. and he's got nowhere to go right now," he said getting it all out in one breath.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip waiting for the no, she knew that Fran was probably going to be the deal breaker or Steven one, "Nick's eighteen, and he's responsible too," she said.

"I am not sure about this," Fran said, "It's not that I don't trust you or think you're responsible enough, it's just a lot to handle," she said, "Being on your own with a newborn baby," she said.

"You and dad did it," Derek said, "You had Jeff, Ruth, Lee and Martha to help you all," he said.

"Please think about it," Pen said, "I know that we're not eighteen yet, and we agreed to wait till both of us are eighteen to get married since it will be easier," she said.

"I'm not saying a definite no," Fran said, "I've only met Nick a few times, I know that from what Jeff has told me that he's great, and he saved you two, I'm just trying to protect you three, from this world and try to let you go at the same time," she said.

"We'll be right next door mom, it's not like we're moving outta state," Derek said.

"I'm your mom, Derek I'm supposed to worry even when you're thirties and forties I'm going to worry," his mom said with a smile, "You're my baby boy," she added.

"I'd go with you three on Sunday's," Pen said, "Till we leave for college," she offered.

"We could still watch Desiree too," Derek said.

"Week, trial run the three of you after Jamie moves out can live there, but if it's too much then Jeff offered me a house, it's a good deal too, it would have enough room for all of us including Nick," Fran said.

""Deal," Penelope and Derek both said.

"You don't know if there is a catch to it or not," she said to them.

"We know if we can't make it then we can always move back in with you and Desiree," Pen said, "Under the rules, we can always play football in the car or truck," she said with smile.

"That's the deal, along with few other rules if this works out you would have to follow, but we'll give this a try first if everybody agrees," she replied.

"Thanks mom," Derek said.

"We gotta go meet Nick at the diner see what his dad said, and Jamie's talking to Steven, plus Jeff already said yes," Pen said, "He's the one that told us to ask you all, since you are next door and all," she said before she got up giving her a hug before Derek did the same.

-------

Nick was sitting in the diner in the back booth that they always got with his dad when Derek and Penelope showed up.

"How'd it go?" Nick asked.

"Jamie said yes if everybody else agrees," Penelope said, "Fran said pretty much the same, but its trial run like, if we can't do it then we gotta move in with her," she said, "But it's this house deal, but I really want to be in that apartment," she said.

"Jamie talked to Steven he said he was fine with it, but we gotta stay in the building right now," Derek said.

"I got the same deal," Nick said.

"I'm not leaving for another few weeks so if you three can do this, I have no problem with it," Lee said, "It would be better than Nick living on his own right now," he said.

"I did check into something though," Nick said, "I know it's like another year or more before we go to college, but I found out that we can all go to Northwestern University (NWU), they got this killer computer science thing, and since we both know that Pen loves them," Nick said, "It's something to think about, plus they have great art department," he added.

"I don't have to go to Chicago State University (CSU)?" Pen asked, "I can go with Derek to NWU?" she asked.

"Yeah, dad looked into it for us," Nick said.

"I got my law degree there few years ago, so I could go farther in the future job wise," Lee said, "The job I got required a BA which is good thing I got it when I did," he said.

"What you going to be doing?" Penelope asked.

"I got job at the FBI," Lee said.

"As in the Federal Bureau of Investigations?" Pen asked, "Wow that's like huge," she said.

"I put in for the job while back, just got word back, that's why I wanted to make sure that Nick had place to go," Lee said, "I didn't want to go, but he convinced me to take the job," he said.

"Its huge deal dad," Nick said, "It's not every day you get job with the FBI," he said.

"Nick's right, that's a huge deal," Derek said, "First Jeff's taking over at the bomb squad since the captain there retired, now you're joining the FBI, everybody's getting away from here," he joked.

"Where's the bomb squad at?" Penelope asked, "That's not like in another state because Jeff can't leave, Ruth can't either," she said.

"No they're not leaving," Derek said, he could tell she was about to start crying, she had went back into crying a lot lately and he hated when she did, that was the only thing about her being pregnant, "The unit's on the other side Chicago about twenty minutes from the high school I think," Derek said, "But he's not leaving here just got a better job," he added.

"Don't scare me like that again," Pen said, "He leaves this baby has no grandparents at all, Ruth and him are it," she said.

"Have you asked them yet?" Nick asked.

"No we're waiting while longer, but since you're not going to be here when the baby comes," Derek said looking over at Lee, "Pen's got this whole thing for…"

"It won't be right if our baby doesn't have a god father and mother," Pen said, "We wanted you to be the god father," She said with smile.

"The baby will have a grandparent," Nick said before his dad could answer, "Did you forget Fran?" he asked.

"No, I didn't forget my mom," Derek said.

"I'd be glad to be the baby's Godfather," Lee said.

"Yeah, now if we could find somebody to be the mother we could be good," Pen said.

"Um, baby girl, you are the mother, less there was something you left out on me," Derek said.

"I meant God mother, hot stuff, and you know that you just wanted to say that again," she said before she kissed him.

"You two I'm going to miss the most besides Nick," Lee said, "There will be nobody like you two in D.C. that is for sure," he said with a laugh, "Well I hate to cut out here, but I still have some boxes to pack before I leave," he said before he got up from the booth.

"We are one of a kind," Pen said with smile, "Nick is too," she added before she got up and gave him a hug, "Thanks, and we'll see you before you leave," she said.

Lee left saying bye before Nick got up telling Derek and Pen he was going to go help his dad out leaving the two them sitting there.

"Here is hoping that it's a all around yes," Penelope said taking Derek's hand, leaning into his side.

"It will be," Derek said giving her a kiss, "Two more months and we'll get to see this baby and I can't wait," he said running his hand over her stomach.

**TBC**

**AN: Next chapter will have if it is a yes or no answer. **


	39. Our Answer Is

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 39**

**Our Answer Is**

**AN: thanks for the review I own nothing hope you enjoy. So do they get to live in the apartment the answer is here.**

Derek woke up the Sunday morning not finding Penelope in the bed beside him. She usually slept in till noon these days, she wanted to sleep a lot, which he didn't care, he knew after the baby was born it wasn't going to be much sleep less they got a really quiet baby, but with Penelope's motor mouth it wasn't going to be possible for a quiet baby. Not to mention that her motor mouth had started wearing off onto him, but his wasn't as bad Jamie had said he could censor stuff, Pen just went off the handle talking about everything.

Derek groaned rolling on his side, his mom had called that morning telling him that she'd had to go to the hospital since there was bad accident that morning and she wouldn't be home before church and he wasn't going with Sarah so he was staying home. He'd hoped to wake up with Pen beside him, but she wasn't and he couldn't remember if she was working this morning or not. However he had problem he needed taken care of either way.

He sat up pulling the covers back going to ease the hard on he had, he'd been dreaming about his baby girl and now she wasn't here so he had to take matters into his own hand, litterly. Derek moaned running his hand up and down his erection. He was trying to picture Pen beside him doing this, it didn't work as great when he did it, only she could do it the way he liked it.

Derek was lost in the moment not even noticing when the door to the bedroom opened. Thankfully it was Penelope walking in instead of Nick who had moved in till they got an answer on the apartment. He was either sleeping on the couch or on the floor, which he claimed was better than the couch. However, right now he was no where around, nobody was there. Pen smiled watching him; she couldn't believe he was jacking off without her around.

She closed the bedroom door locking it without making a sound. She went over sitting down in the chair beside the desk and watched him waiting for him to notice she was there. Pen moaned when she heard him moan her name out and that got his attention.

"Don't stop on account of me, hot stuff, go right ahead and finish," Pen said crossing her arms with smile.

"Baby girl," Derek groaned out.

"Finish," Penelope said, "Or you will be hard all day long," she said with a huge smile on her face.

Derek groaned knowing she wasn't going to help him; she had been crazy wanting to take him every chance they got but now she wanted to torture him. He went back to what he'd been doing hoping that he could change her mind.

--------

Pen watched with a wicked smile as Derek continued pleasuring himself, she wanted to be beside him, but he'd started without her so she had every intention of making him pay. "That's right handsome, make yourself cum," she purred out getting up and walking to the bed leaning over kissing his lips but she didn't let any other part of her touch him, "You're so bad," she teased him getting moan out him.

"Pen," he growled trying to touch her, but she backed away.

"No you want to jack yourself off go ahead, but I'm not touching you," she said pulling her shirt off then her bra, then her skirt leaving her in nothing, she'd already kicked out her shoes when she'd walked in the apartment.

"This isn't fair," Derek said.

"What you want from me, you were the one jacking off when I was coming in here to wake you up all nice and proper," Penelope said, "I could always…" she said before getting on the bed sitting on her legs right in his line sight before she started pleasuring her own self just like he'd been doing, "Ever who cums first gets to be on top," she said with smile before she started stroking herself

Derek groaned before he started moving his hand again, he was determined to win this bet, she was not going to torture him like this and get away with it that easily. He picked up the pace with moan watching her move her fingers back and forth over her clit. He could hear her whimpering and knew she was close, and he was about to explode he wanted to be on top so he started moving his hand faster biting down on his lip before he came finally and when he did had himself angled just right and he came all over her.

Penelope looked down feeling something warm on her right before Derek sat up claiming her mouth pulling her to him, "I won baby girl," he said against her ear before grabbing her hand pulling it away thrusting his own fingers into her making her cry out in pleasure, he licked the fire burning inside her as she leaned forward using him as support.

"Payback is mine," Derek said moving his fingers just right finding that sweet spot inside her stroking at her clit as she rocked against his hand. Derek didn't stop till she cried out his name cumming all over his hand.

He pulled his hand away putting it to her mouth watching as she willing licked his fingers clean. He laid back letting her get on top, it was easier this way, and he wouldn't have it any other way, "Ride me, don't you hold back either," he said, it had been three weeks since they'd gotten to be alone in any way that would equal this. Nick hadn't technically moved in yet, but he was staying there, and most the time he was in here so they didn't get privacy. However now they did and he was taking full advantage of that.

-------

Nick walked into the apartment at noon holding the door open for Jamie to go in. She'd been packing her stuff up and taking it to Brandon's, but they still didn't have a yes or no on the apartment yet, which was driving them nuts, sharing a room with Pen and Derek was not what he wanted to be doing it was small as it was.

"Do we get to know if it's a yes or no yet?" Nick asked.

"Didn't Fran already tell you?" Jamie asked, "She told me yesterday, I thought she told you all," she said.

"No, we didn't get an answer," Nick said, "Just please tell me that we don't have to wait till tonight to know," he said.

"You gotta act surprised and you can't tell Derek and Penelope or I might skin you alive," Jamie said.

"Just please tell me I got a place to stay because I don't know exactly where I'd be going," Nick said.

"We agreed long as we think you three can do this, that you can stay in the apartment," Jamie said with smile, "But, you got to make sure you can financially do this first," she said, "The apartment Jeff and Ruth agreed that you three could stay here long as you continued working at the diner or if you found another job that you can't drop out school, that's the bottom line," she said.

"So I can tell my dad I got place to stay and I can move my stuff in here once they moved into your old room?" Nick asked, "Or Whitney's which ever is bigger," he said.

"Whitney had the master bedroom, I had play room at the other apartment, but when we moved here needed a nursery since those two can't behave more than five minutes," Jamie said, "Which reminds me Derek's supposed to be up, Jeff needed his help with something," she replied going towards the bedroom.

"I think I should probably go in there," Nick said going after her.

"It's noon, in the middle of the day, if they are going at it again I swear I'm going to put them in separate rooms for two days," Jamie said, but she was joking, she remembered how it had been pregnant with Whitney she couldn't get enough of her late husband. She opened the door thinking since she hadn't heard anything that they were asleep however what she didn't expect to find was her niece on the bed completely naked with Derek under her.

"I'm blind," Nick said, "Crap," he said puling Jamie back and closing the door fast, "I told you," he said.

"When you two are finished I need to talk to you," Jamie said before the two them left going back to the kitchen.

Penelope heard Nick's voice and if Derek hadn't grabbed her she would fell off him and into the floor. He'd scared them, "I thought I locked the door," she said.

"The door has never locked," Derek said with laugh, "You going to finish or what?" he asked, but when she didn't say anything he flipped her over and finished knowing that she wouldn't get back to what she'd be doing fast enough thinking about the fact they'd been caught, first time in four months.

--------

"Next time knock before you enter," Penelope said, "When did you take the lock away anyways?" she asked.

"I never did, I just never got it fixed when certain person broke it off when you were in there screaming about two months ago and wouldn't let Derek in the room," Jamie said, "That fight you two had, like I was really going to let you lock him out the room again," she said.

"I wasn't screaming, I was yelling there is a difference thank you very much, and he said he might not play football this fall and I said hell no, and he kicked the door open when I started yelling, so blame him," Penelope said.

"I never said I wasn't playing football, I said I didn't know how it was going to work," Derek said, "But that was before I figured some stuff out," he said.

"Some stuff what you mean some stuff?" Pen asked.

"Yeah what stuff?" Jamie asked.

"I'm still talking to Jeff about something so after that I will let you know," Derek said, "If we got to California like you want to go, we have to be back before August though," he said.

"I know you got football practice that starts at the end of July," Penelope said, "I figure since the baby is due at the end May we can go in June after your birthday stay till July 4th and come back on the 5th that gives us all of July and August and if we can go back to the cabin this year for my birthday," Pen said.

"I don't know about that," Derek said, "I want to go, but with the baby and…"

"We have to go to the cabin," Penelope said, "That's like tradition or something," she said.

"Did you forget that I'm around?" Nick asked, "I can always watch the baby while you two play," he said.

"We would need a truck to get up there and the baby can't fit in the truck it wouldn't be safe," Derek said.

"This isn't fair, you said we could go back," Penelope said, "We'll find away up there or you will be sleeping on the couch for life," she threatened, "I'm going to talk to Ruth about something and when I get back I better have an answer of yes or this will be the last child you ever get," she about yelled before grabbing her keys, "You can't take our place away," she added.

"You aren't driving anywhere," Nick said taking the keys from her since Derek was too stunned to move, and Nick could see something in his friend's eyes and he knew he was hurt, he just wasn't sure who to go with, Penelope who he wasn't going to let drive like this or stay with Derek who needed him too.

"We're having a baby, you can't expect stuff not to change," Derek said finally.

"I know things are going to, but that is our special place and we're going back this year or else," she said glaring at him.

"Or else what?" Derek asked, "You can't leave," he said.

"Watch me, I'll go back to California and live with Steven," She yelled out.

"Penelope Garcia," Jamie said looking at her, "You are not going a damn place and you will stop acting like a bitch to him," she said, "I don't know what is wrong, but till you get it together you two are not going to be living alone here or with Nick," she said.

"He's the one being a jerk," Pen said, "And Steven already signed those papers I'm free to do as I like and if I want to leave I can," she said going towards the door but Derek went after her.

"Please don't leave, I'm sorry baby girl, but I can't promise we can go there, I want to, but with the baby we can't exactly just take off for a week without him," Derek said, "And I don't know if Ester can get up there, just don't walk out on me here," he said.

"If we want to live here together you can't leave," Nick said, "Sorry but I need you two not trying to kill each other and we can figure something out, but it's like four five months away who knows what will be going on then and you can't attack him for wanting to be a good parent to the baby," he said hoping that Penelope didn't slap him.

"Fine," Pen said, "I'm sorry I was a bitch to you, I'm just trying to figure how we're going to do this," she said, "We got the car insurance and that's pretty much it bill wise, but we turn eighteen we gotta get all that other stuff, insurance for like health or something and when we go to college in almost two years we got all that to worry about," She said.

"I know that, that's why I'm talking to Jeff about something, and soon as I know for sure I will tell you, but just don't be mad at me for wanting to keep us going here, because if they agree to us living here we gotta be adults as in no more playing around," Derek said.

"Hey, I resent that," Nick said.

"I meant some things, like going to the cabin and being care free for week might not happen for while, we got baby to take care of, and I gotta take care of you too," Derek said, "Penelope that is, you I think can take care of yourself, least I hope," he said joking.

"Okay, I'm sorry for flipping out, and I know things are going to change, I just didn't want that to change," Penelope said, "I'm hormonal here you have to over look me, and I did resist slapping you so I think I should get something for that," she said.

Derek smiled he'd talked her off that ledge of leaving, "You keep threatening to leave me and I'm going to cuff you to the bed," he said before he kissed her wrapping his arms around her waist, he had figured out how to still hug her few weeks back without hurting her since she was seven months along it was little more difficult but he managed.

"Did you say we could live here?" Pen asked few minutes later pulling out the kiss.

"Long as you don't do that again," Jamie said, "Thank god Derek isn't one those guys that would say he was leaving instead," she said, "I gotta give you some credit I really thought that was going to come out of your mouth, but yeah the apartment is yours, just when Fran tells you act surprise," she said before she gave the three them a hug, "I have to go and pick Whit up, she's at the center with Mike and some friends, stay out of trouble," she added.

"I wasn't going to let her walk out," Derek said, "I'm pretty sure I would have carried her back here if she had," he said with smile before kissing Penelope again.

**TBC**

**AN: In few more chapters what Derek is figuring out will be revealed, he's still playing football, but he's got a plan as well. **


	40. Moving In Moving Out

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 40**

**Moving Out Moving In**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

Nick and Derek had completely moved the rest of Jamie's stuff out of the apartment that morning, their spring break had started today, and after the argument with Penelope at the end of March they had figure things out, and they knew they could make it. They'd waited till they had week off for spring break to finish moving everything.

Lee had left the day before going to D.C., he was coming back to see the baby when it was born, but for now he'd went on ahead to Washington. Jeff had started that morning down at the Chicago bomb squad, other wise he would have helped them move Nick in and Jamie out. Brandon, Nick, Derek and Nat who was Melody's boyfriend were helping while Penelope, Fran and Jamie along with the kids went and had girl's day. Melody and Ruth were down at the diner running things for the day, and later Mel, as she liked to be called was going to bring them some lunch.

Since Whitney had had the larger room beside the nursery Nick was going to take Jamie's room, Derek and Penelope were moving into Whitney's room and keeping the nursery like it was since it was larger than the room they'd been staying in. The other room that Pen and Derek were moving out of was going to be used as study room for the rest the school year and next year. They still had to move more stuff, but they were working on getting Jamie and Whitney's things out at the moment.

Brandon and Nick were going to get Nick's stuff when they finished while Derek and Ryan went to get the paint and stuff from the hardware store. They had one week to do all this and they wanted to have it done so they could have little time to have fun. Penelope had been banned from the apartment during the day since she'd been trying to help and Derek had been more worried about her than moving things.

Fran and Jamie had taken her out for some shopping or something, and then that afternoon once everything was done they were going to take break and after dinner once they painted the rooms, since it was going to take while to dry, they were all staying next door at Derek's mom till the smell got out since Penelope couldn't stand the smell of paint right now.

They just really wanted to get almost all of it done today and paint this afternoon so tomorrow it could all dry and then Wednesday they could move their stuff around and put the beds back together.

----------

"Hey, we're going to take the last load, and grab some lunch while we're out," Nick said coming back into the apartment, "Pen's next door she said she wanted to pick the paint out for your room," he said.

"It's eleven o'clock what they doing back this early?" Derek asked.

"Don't worry, your mom said she is not aloud over here, and she tries to sneak over then you can punish her later," Nick said, "Well Penelope said the last part not your mom," he said.

"I was about to say I know my mom wouldn't say that," Derek said, "We're taking a break before we leave to go to the store, I'll go over there," he said, "She comes over here she will want to help and that's not happening," he said.

"I heard that," Pen said standing at the door, "And I resent it too," she added.

"Baby girl, I don't want you getting hurt," Derek said before he went over to her.

"Told you he'd give in," Nick said looking at Nat who was grinning too.

"Mel's right, those two are completely in love," Nat said, "I'm going to go to the diner have lunch I'll tell Mel she doesn't have to bring food," he added, "I'll come back here in hour and we can finish," he said.

"Derek agrees," Pen said pushing Derek back into the room soon as Nat said that they had hour, "Need you now," she said.

"Pen I'm…"

"Hot, sweat and so damn good looking, hot stuff," Pen said, "Shower will cool us off," she said.

"You two have fun, I'm going with Brandon and we'll be back in about hour and half," Nick said before he left following Nat out.

---------

Penelope was sitting on the couch when Nick walked back in the apartment hour later. "Derek's next door, we gotta go shopping tomorrow for food," Pen said.

"Did we ever figure what we're going to do about that?" Nick asked.

"Steven said he's going to send the money like he's always sent me till we start college," Penelope said, "He got pay raise and he also said he was coming out or sending something, plus he's sending like all the books my mom had for us when we were little that he found copies of," Pen said.

"Sweet," Nick said, "Oh my dad said he was going to send some money once month or so, not a lot, but to help out, I love working at the diner, but I don't know if we can live off that forever," he said.

"Derek said he's going to tell us whatever he's been figuring out with Jeff, I've tried looking, I even went to the library and tried to find out if there was anything like a bank account or something I didn't know about," Pen said, "But I found nothing," she said.

"Derek finds out about you hacking he's going to spank you good," Nick said, "And if you do it again I'm telling him, you know how much trouble you can get into if the government finds out," he said.

"I didn't do anything major," Penelope said, "I just did little snooping to see if Derek had any financial stuff I didn't know about, all I found was the one that I have," Pen said.

"Well no more, I don't want to go big brother on your ass but I will," Nick said.

"You know that Jeff and Ruth are well off, and I mean well off," Pen said, "I went little crazy, I found the stuff and I couldn't stop digging, just please don't tell Derek, he'll be mad at me, and I need him to love me right," she said.

"Penelope Garcia," Nick said.

"Don't you Penelope Garcia me," Pen said, "You keep your mouth shut and nothing will happen to you or me," she said before the apartment door opened and Derek came inside.

"Hey, that looks good," Nick said.

"Sarah made it but with the moving I had stick it in mom's fridge till we get that one cleaned out, somehow Whitney's juice or something got knocked over in the back and didn't notice till last night," Derek said.

"I'm going to get some and I think your future wife needs her ass spanked," Nick said, "She was hacking again," he said.

"Angel," Derek said looking at her, "Do you just tune me out when I tell you not to do something?" he asked, "If I didn't need to eat I'd take you in there and spank you now," he said.

"NICK," Pen yelled out, "You are dead," she said before the door shut, "It was nothing I just wanted to see what you had since you said we could make this money wise and stuff and then I found another bank account and I started snooping I'm sorry I didn't mean to," she said biting down on her bottom lip, "You can spank me now, handsome," she said.

"No see you like when I spank you, you just won't be getting any sex tonight," Derek said, "I told you that I'd tell you tonight what I have planned, but if you keep doing this then you're not going to find out, and you do it again I will be sleeping on the couch for the night," he said.

"Fine, but it's so tempting, it's just there, all you can find, Derek, you know what's on the internet, it's like this wonderful place, and I found this book at store that is for computer people or something it teaches you how to make websites and stuff," she said.

"I so have to monitor what you do on a computer now," Derek said, "You keep it up and I will tell Ruth to keep the computer up there,"

"NO," Pen said, "I really want it," she said with pout.

"Then behave, Penelope Garcia or I will not be sleeping in the bedroom tonight," he said.

"Fine I'll be a good girl," Pen said mumbling a for now which Derek didn't hear.

---------

That night they had everything except moving the furniture into the rooms. Nick had painted his room while Derek painted the bedroom that Penelope and he were staying in. Nick walked in the room and was shocked, "It's purple and green," he said.

"I know, purple for her and green for me," Derek said, "What you got in yours?" he asked.

"Not purple," Nick laughed, "I got blue and red trim, but you got purple," he said with laugh again.

"Can it or I'll go put purple in your room," Derek threatened before he threw paint at Nick.

"Hey," Nick yelled out before he picked up the brush from the bucket he had and started throwing it too.

Fran and Penelope were checking on Derek and Nick to see if they needed anything and when they walked into the room that was going to be Derek and Pen's, Nick and him were having a paint fight.

"Can I join in?" Pen asked with smile.

"No," Derek said, "I don't want you sick," he added before Nick got him good smearing the paint from one side of his neck to the other.

"Hey I like kissing his neck, the face and neck is off limits," Pen said giving Nick a look.

Derek grinned before he got Nick again, "I give," Nick said, "I give," he repeated, "Okay your boyfriend here doesn't play fair."

"She said not my face, she never said I couldn't do that," Derek said with smile.

Fran and Penelope were laughing at the two them, "You two hungry, I made some macaroni and cheese to go with the baked beans that Sarah made," Fran said.

"You do know that living here did mean we cook for ourselves and stuff," Derek said.

"Well till you both are eighteen you'll have to deal with it," Fran said, "You are still my baby boy, and Pen's pretty much my daughter now, so I'm still going to take care of you two, and Nick as well," she said.

"Jamie called like hour ago asked if you two had finished yet, I told her that you two were probably over here doing guy stuff, and I was right, boys will be boys," Pen said, "I'm going to eat some ice cream, and I suggest that you," she said looking at Derek, "Clean the paint up good or I can't eat off you for while," she said with smile before she turned to leave.

"I'm never coming in here," Nick said, "The things you two are into," he said.

"You're the one that always walked into our bedroom," Derek said.

"I lived in there with you two," Nick said back, "I'm going to shower I'll be over there later," he said.

----------

It took two more days to get everything fixed, but when they did Derek and Penelope lay down on their bed, snuggling up together. "Besides those splatters over there I love it," Pen said turning on her side to face Derek, "Okay you gotta tell me how you know we can make it," she said.

"Remember last summer and a few times this year I was helping Dilion or Jeff with those houses?" Derek asked her.

"Yeah they buy them fix them back up and sale them, what about it?" Pen asked.

"The last couple houses that I helped Jeff with last year and that one I did this year with him, we split the money," Derek said.

"Split the money?" Pen asked.

"Yeah, half and half," Derek said, "Okay he's been teaching me how to run the electricity and all that through the house if it needs to be redone, and things like that, I do half the work I get half the money when he sales the house," he said.

"When did you start building houses?" Pen asked.

"No, I don't build them, I help Jeff redo them, fix them up, knock a wall down here, but a door up there, things like that," Derek said, "He said this summer I could help him out more when I didn't have practice on the weekends mostly when I'm not working at the diner," he said.

"Oh, so we wouldn't have the same shifts at the diner probably," Pen said.

"Baby girl, I love working with you, but we're going to need more of the money to get stuff for the baby, and ourselves," Derek said, "We both got car insurance, and since you wanted to get internet, which I'm still trying to think if that's a good idea with you turning into snoopy all the time," he said.

"I promise…"

"Don't say you promise when you went searching two days ago to see if I had money or something," Derek said.

"Sorry, what do you have?" She asked.

"We have enough to get us through so far, but I don't know if we can go to the cabin in August, because I was hoping that maybe, we could get married that week?" Derek asked her, "I went with Jeff yesterday and he helped me find this," he said before pulling a box out of his pocket opening it up for her to see, "Would you marry me come September 1st , baby girl?" Derek asked.

Penelope squealed out before she hugged him, "Yes, I'll marry you any time any where, hot stuff," she said with smile, "This ring is beautiful, but you should have kept the money…"

"I been saving the money that I made at the diner since Christmas, and I promise you, we can do this, it wasn't the most expensive, I knew you'd kill me for that, but, I want you to wear it," Derek said, "I want everybody to know that you're my sunshine, and I'm yours," he said.

"Thank you so much, and yes I'll wear it," Pen said letting him slip it on her finger once he took the promise ring she'd been wearing since Christmas off, putting the engagement ring on the finger and putting the other ring on her other hand.

"I love you, Penelope, and I love this baby, never doubt that," Derek said before he kissed her.

"I love you too, Derek, and I know you love us," She said letting the tears fall, "Promise only happy tears," she said taking his hand.

"We got four days left off and tomorrow we're going to have some fun," Derek said giving her a kiss before they went to sleep.

**TBC**

**AN: They are finally engaged, but they gotta wait till she's eighteen and he is too before they can get married. However she's got the ring now and they are living in the apartment. **


	41. Rest Spring Break

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 41**

**Rest Spring Break**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Penelope woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and something else floating through the apartment. She knew that Derek had gotten up earlier, he'd went to help Ruth open up the diner at five that morning, now it was almost ten. She got up grabbing Derek's hoodie, it was spring, but she was cold. She grabbed pair pants not wanting to go out there case Nick was there.

She got to the kitchen and found Nick in the kitchen, "Where's Derek at?" she asked.

"Jeff needed some help moving something at the diner so he should be back by noon," Nick said, "You are okay to eat eggs now right?" he asked.

"Yeah the sick phase over them is gone," Pen said, "I know you cook at the diner, but I never had your food before," she said before Nick put plate in front of her.

"I went this morning and got some stuff with what my dad left me, and I found something for you.

"What did you get?" Pen asked before Nick went over to the fridge and picked something up, "You got me another kitten," she said with happy smile, her other kitten had died from a health problem, they hadn't gotten another one yet, "Where did you find him, he's so cute," she said holding the little kitten.

"I thought since the other one died and we could use a pet around here, that we could get him," Nick said, "Don't worry about the cat food and stuff, I'll take care that, since you two will have the baby soon," he said.

"Thank you, I love him, one day I'm getting Derek a dog, just have to wait till we get place outside the apartment," Pen said, "We need a name less you already thought of one," she said.

"Brownie," Nick said, "Um question am I like seeing things or is that ring not the same one you had on yesterday?" he asked seeing the ring on her left hand.

"No, you're not losing it," Pen said, "Come September 1st I will be Penelope Morgan, which is also my birthday, I can't wait," she said with smile.

"I just didn't know, oh he never said how he knew that we could do this," Nick said.

"He's been helping Jeff, they make over houses and Jeff's been giving him half for doing half the work," Pen said putting the kitten back in the box so she could eat.

"Cool, I helped Dilion and my dad few weeks ago, that would be a nice job to do," Nick said, "I don't know if it could be a living, but few here and there, that's awesome."

"Did Derek say what we were doing today?" Pen asked.

"No, I'm working form noon till six since Derek took the morning shift," Nick said, "You two can have fun together, I wanna work as much as I can this week, it's also fun down there, Nat and Melody's been down there last few days and the two them are cool," he said.

"Derek said she was cool," Pen said, "They were friends till she went away for college, he said she was his first crush, but never went anywhere, he wasn't in love just thought she was sweet, but nothing else," she said.

"Oh I asked Rachel out finally, she has a boyfriend again, the whole missed my chance deal, but I'm not giving up," Nick said, "On her I am, but not finding a girl, I'll find somebody," he said.

"A girl would be lucky to have you, when you find your own wife and family it's going to be weird not having you around," Pen said.

"I'm eighteen, Pen, I'm not planning on getting married yet, and kids, yeah I'll play Uncle for while first," he said with smile.

"You'll be great dad one day," Pen said, "And I will say birth control doesn't work, I took that stuff, and then got pregnant," she said, "We only had sex twice before I got pregnant and both were on my birthday," she said.

"TMI," Nick said, "Stop now or I will leave you to eat alone," he said.

"Fine, I'll behave," she said with grin.

-------

It was noon before Derek showed up at the apartment, Penelope and Nick were gone to the diner, he had known that Nick wasn't going to leave Pen here alone. He needed a shower and then he could go down there, he'd done favor for Jeff, fixing Ms. Jailers' bathroom sink.

It had gotten clogged up and was starting to over flow, and she'd called Ruth at the diner freaking out thinking the apartment was going to flood. The woman was barely out of her teens, she was twenty. He'd told Jeff he'd go fix it since he was about to leave anyways, he would gone to see Pen, but he'd wanted to fix it and get back down here.

Pen had been next door with Fran and she'd saw Derek come home, she'd called Ruth to see where he was and she'd said he had to fix somebody's sink or something. She'd been smiling like crazy, the thought of Derek working on something made her smile thinking about the time he'd been outside with Jeff and they'd been changing the oil in Derek's truck, he'd been under the truck and she'd went out there and she'd waited till Jeff had gone inside to clean up and Derek and her had sex on the back the truck.

She went to the bathroom finding the shower on and she knew that he was in there, she wanted to join him, but she'd already taken her shower, and she didn't feel like getting wet again right now. However, she went and sat on the couch flipping the TV on, Jamie had left it for them since Brandon had two of them; one he used for his play station, the other was the regular TV.

When Derek came out the bathroom she was laying on the couch with the kitten that Nick had told him about earlier that morning. He hadn't been sure about the cat at first, not that he didn't want it around since Penelope loved cats, dogs too, but in the apartment they could only have little pets that didn't make a lot of noise. He'd told Nick they could keep it, but for now he'd have to get the stuff.

"You name him?" Derek asked sitting down on the couch letting her lay her head in his lap when he sat down.

"Brownie, and it works perfect, he's brown and I've been wanting brownies for the last week, and Nick made some," Pen said, "He got some things this morning, and he even found that stuff I like that you make me eat, I was shocked, I mean I love Jamie, but she'd let Brandon shop and he wouldn't get what I wanted," she said.

"Well we live here and he isn't doing the shopping," Derek said, "Which reminds me, I told Nick we could go tomorrow to shop if you wanted to get food for week since your food tastes change like every five minutes," he teased running his fingers through her hair, she'd let it grow out again, and it was curly, "Baby girl what you watching this for?" he asked.

"I'm bored and the remote is too far away," she said.

"Remote, what remote?" Derek asked, the only way to turn the TV was the dial on the side of it.

"The thing on the side, I can't get on the floor, and I don't want to stand up till I find the station I like," she said.

"What you want to watch?" Derek asked her.

"Nothing now, I want to lay here with you and Brownie," Pen said, "Jamie wants to have a baby shower soon, but I want to know what the baby is first," she said.

"I want to be surprised," Derek said, "I want a boy, but if I get a girl I'll love her too," he said.

"I want a son too," Pen said, "I want a little girl, but right now I want a little boy that looks just like his daddy," she said.

"Did you think what you wanted to do for the next four days?" he asked.

"I want to do just this, relax and cuddle up with you, oh and thanks for saying we could have the kitten, and I promise soon as we get a house we can get you a dog," Pen said.

"Long as you're happy I am fine, all I need is this," Derek said with smile.

"You know I felt something today, I about freaked out till your mom told me what it was," Pen said.

"What," Derek asked little worried.

"I felt our baby kicking, they are going to be like that guy that kicks the football through the goal," She said.

Derek smiled at her, when he'd been little he'd felt his mom's stomach when she'd been pregnant with Desiree, it had been nice, but he really wanted to feel when his baby kicked. "If I'm around let me know," he said.

"Hand," Penelope said reaching up for it and putting it on her stomach, "You feel that, we did that," she said with smile up at him, "They're kicking like crazy," she said, "I wish that we could see him now, or her," she said.

"Yeah we did," Derek said smiling feeling his son or daughter kicking, "It's only a month to go, baby girl," he said.

"I know, but I really want to see him now, I thought we should start working on names, but I want to get a book first, see what we can find," Pen said, "Because I don't' think calling our baby hot stuff junior is going to work," she teased.

"I'll see if I can't find one, I got to go to the hardware store one day, put that cabinet up in the bathroom, those screws came with it ain't worth anything," he said.

"Jamie said if we have the baby shower while we're off for spring break then she could do more stuff, we go back she's got tests and everything to start putting together for finals," Pen said, "I can't wait till schools out, and we get to see this baby, and we can start proving everybody that said we can't do this wrong," she said.

"I got no doubt about us making it," Derek said, "I just don't know what I want to do anymore," he said, "Football would be great, but I want to do something that makes a difference, like my dad, Jeff, and Lee," he said.

"We got while to think about it, hot stuff, but you can always do like Nick wants to do, get your law degree or something like that and after college maybe Jeff can get you a job at the station," she said.

"I still want to play if that's okay with you," he said.

"Like I'd ever want you to stop playing, seven," she said using a nickname he hadn't heard since they first met.

"I love you, sunshine," Derek said with smile, "You want to go see Jeff's new office, he was fixing it up this morning, and it's a lot bigger than before."

"Yeah, I got nothing else to do," Pen said before she sat up.

--------

Derek held the door open letting Penelope go in first before he took her hand. He liked it here a lot more than he did at the police station. They'd built the building years back and it had once been the fire station, but that had moved closer to the high school few months back and the bomb squad had moved here.

Pen looked around; it was huge building even though it looked small on the outside. "You can work here," Pen said, "I think it would be so cool, I can say my husband works on the bomb squad," she said with smile.

"He's got few years to go before that happens," Jeff said, "Most the guys are out to lunch," he said, "I see you gave her the ring," he said with smile.

"Yes, he gave it to me last night, and then this morning I got a kitten from Nick," Penelope said.

"Just don't let him out the apartment," Jeff said, "Ruth will take him and you'll never get him back," he said with smile.

"This place is bigger than you said," Derek said, "Can we look around at the vehicles?" he asked.

"Be my guest, just don't push the sirens," Jeff said, "The secretary in there about jumped out of her skin this morning when they were washing them down," he said.

"I'll go sit with Jeff, I don't think I can walk around right now," Pen said, "I'm tired, I love this baby so much, but being eight months I'm dying, and I'm starving," she said.

"Derek still got you eating all that healthy stuff?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, and it's driving me nuts, but some of it isn't that bad," Pen said letting Derek go check the cars and stuff out while Jeff and her went to the office.

"Hey, did you forget something?" Derek asked before he walked back over to her and gave her a kiss.

"I didn't forget," Pen said with a grin, "Just wanted you to do that," she said before he kissed her again.

Jeff smiled at them; they seemed so much older than they were, "No having sex in any of those either," he said when Derek gave Pen a look, he knew that look, he'd seen it more than hundred times now.

"We didn't do it," Derek and Pen both said before Derek gave her another kiss before walking towards the truck that was sitting in the middle the room.

"Okay, I was wondering something here and it's cool if you say no," Pen said, "But would it be cool if I called you dad sometimes?" she asked Jeff, "You're probably the closest thing I'll ever have to a dad now," she said.

"I don't mind," Jeff said, "Now while he's out there looking around you can have some the chocolate I got in my office, just don't go telling him," he said with smile.

"Yes, thank you, bottom drawer like always?" Pen asked.

"Yeah, here's the key, and don't get on the computer, Snoopy," Jeff said, "I'm going show Derek something and I'll be right back," he said.

"I promise I'll behave dad," Pen said with smile before she went in his office.

Jeff smiled; Derek and Penelope were like his own kids, Nick too. Melody had left two years back and he'd gotten three more kids, and they were growing up too fast, all four them in his opinion. Melody and Nat were already thinking about getting married too, Derek and Penelope were having a baby and getting married. He couldn't be happier, but he wished that they could have had their parents longer, Derek and Penelope that was.

He knew that Pen was smart even though she could seem the complete opposite at times. Jeff just hoped she stayed out trouble, he knew she knew how to hack, Jamie had told him that her dad had taught her some stuff, and that she had been teaching herself a lot of stuff.

Derek and Nick were just as smart, and they were going to go as far as they set themselves up to go, he could see them years in the future following their parents. Who knew Nick might end up at the FBI like his dad, Derek could be here or at the CPD and Penelope she could be working on computers or creating software that went on them. Their futures were bright that was a fact just looking at them.

Derek loved football, but Jeff knew he didn't want that for life, they'd been talking lately, and Derek had told him what he wanted to do, he just hadn't told anybody else, and till he did he was going to keep that to himself.

**TBC**

**AN: She's eight months along now, just month left till they have the baby. **


	42. Baby Shower

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 42**

**Baby Shower**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing hope you enjoy. Some Angst in this chapter but the ending is wonderful. It is the last day of April.**

"You have to come," Penelope said looking at Derek with a pout, "I'm not having a baby shower with out my fiancé there with me," she said. Jamie and Fran had organized the shower; it was really small thought Ruth, Jamie, Fran and Melody, plus one of Derek's aunts she just couldn't remember if it was Fran's sister or his dad's sister. Other than that, it was just her and right now she wanted Derek there too.

"Baby girl, it's a baby shower, which means that only women are aloud," Derek said.

"Fine then I'm not going," Pen said.

"What's the matter?" Nick asked coming out his room, they'd been arguing about something for the last twenty minutes. He knew it had to do with the baby shower, he just had turned the music on to drawn them out, but that was fifteen minutes ago.

"Derek won't come to the baby shower, and I'm not going unless he does," Pen said.

"It's like this rule guys aren't aloud," Derek said.

"I'll go," Nick offered.

"Thanks, but Derek Michael Morgan is going or I will not be having sex with him until this baby is a year old," she threatened crossing her arms.

"Penelope you can go, my mom and them will be there," Derek said.

"Exactly, every woman that we know and your aunt who I never even knew you had till this morning will be there, I'm not going without you there," Pen said, "You have three minutes to agree or I'm going upstairs and staying with Jeff all day, and you will have to drag me out of there," she said.

"Be my guest, but I thought you wanted this party," Derek said.

"I WANT YOU THERE," she shouted, "or I'll go hack into something," she said.

"With what, I haven't found a reasonable internet service yet," Derek said.

"Okay stop both of you," Nick said, "You are not hacking anything, and you're going to that baby shower," he said, he was older than the both of them not by much, but he was using it now.

Penelope didn't say anything she went right passed the both of them going to the door shutting it on the way out the apartment. "You know that Jeff's going to make you go if she starts crying," Nick said before he went back to his room.

Derek groaned, he didn't want to be stuck with women all day, he just wanted to be with his baby girl, but Jamie wanted to do the shower now, and it was the last day of spring break, which meant they had to go back to school tomorrow. He took off out the door after her, he just hoped that she didn't get up stairs.

-------

Jeff was putting new pipes on the kitchen sink in Ruth and his apartment when Penelope came in the door with Derek right behind her, but she shut the door on him. "DAD," Pen shouted making Jeff jump, he'd heard the door, but hadn't expected Penelope.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting up before Derek came in the apartment.

"He want go to the baby shower with me," Pen said pointing at Derek, "You have to make him or I'm not going," she said.

Jeff was trying his hardest not to say something at that thought, but Penelope was close to tears at the moment so he held back. "Suck it up and go," Jeff said looking at Derek who gave him a shocked look, "Either that or you'll be helping me the rest the day, I got eight apartments to change the pipes for either kitchen or bathroom sinks, and there is a toilet stopped up at the other apartment building," he said.

"What time is that baby shower?" Derek asked, he knew that Jeff was doing it to make him go with Pen.

Most the time he didn't mind helping, but Saturday he'd helped Jeff all day to get some extra money. He'd helped him finish one house the day before, and then they'd went around the two apartment buildings that Jeff owned making sure that everything was okay, and they had to check the boilers and two the apartments, which were vacant at the moment had to have the sink replaced in one bathroom, and the other one needed new carpeting, they'd worked from six that morning until eleven last night doing all that.

"It starts in one hour," Pen said with smile, "Thanks dad," she said looking at Jeff, "Come on hot stuff, I gotta get you the right out fit, you gotta look smoking hot if I'm going to be stuck with lots women not aloud to touch you the way I want," she said.

"I can dress myself," Derek said, "I don't want anybody noticing when I get hard, they might think it the wrong way," he said, "Now go before I spank you," he teased giving her a kiss.

"You can spank me any time you want, hot stuff, and bend me over the kitchen table or couch," She said with grin.

"You two have sex in here and you both will be getting it," Jeff said before Pen grabbed Derek's hand pulling him to the door, "Thank you," he said as they left.

--------

"Um, Pen why did you bring Derek?" Jamie asked.

"Either I came or she wasn't coming," Derek said, "Don't even get me started, plus I don't want to fix people's toilets today," he said.

"Yeah Jeff had like million things for him to do if he didn't come with me," Pen said, "Okay so what am I supposed to do here?" She asked.

"Relax and have fun," Fran said coming over, "Derek, you do realize…"

"Yes, he knows but I'm not going in there alone," Pen said.

"What's the matter?" Jamie asked, "You were excited all weekend," she said.

"I've meet that woman before," Pen said, "She was horrible to me, why is she here?" she asked looking at somebody that was helping Ruth.

Derek looked over and noticed that his aunt, from his dad's side was in the living room helping Ruth out. He knew this was going to be one long baby shower, the woman didn't know how to keep her mouth shut, and he remembered she'd been after his dad had died; this was going to be hell more than likely.

"That's my aunt," Derek said, "Mom why did you invite her, you know how she is," he said.

"I didn't invite her, I said I was going to a baby shower, she said she was coming too," Fran said.

"I think she thinks it's mine," Jamie said, "But I'm not pregnant," she said, "I sure as hell don't look it either, but she keeps saying congrats hun," she said.

"It will be fine," Fran said with small smile hoping she was right, but she knew her sister in-law was not the nicest person in the world.

"She called me a bastard at dad's funeral, I am not letting that woman near my baby girl," Derek said.

"I'll be fine but if she says word one about me being pregnant then I will go off, I've resisted yelling at six people this week and I'm ready to snap," Pen said, "I don't care if she is the president I will snap," she said taking Derek's hand, "We'll be outside till you're ready for us, I'm not staying in here this long," she said.

"Jamie honey," Bethany Morgan, William Morgan's sister, said turning around and she spotted Derek and Pen going back out the door, "Who's she?" she asked.

Fran sighed this was the worst mistake ever; maybe the woman had grown in seven years. "Derek's girlfriend," she said not knowing they were engaged yet. Only Jeff, Nick and Ruth knew about that besides Derek and Pen of course.

"Oh, when did he start dating, he's like twelve," she said.

"He's eighteen in two months," Fran said.

"Wow, oh well," she said before looking at Jamie, "What are you expecting?"

"Okay, I've said this five times, I'm not pregnant, my niece is," Jamie said.

"Where is she at and why is Derek here anyways this is for women only," Bethany said.

"He's here with his girlfriend, my niece," Jamie said.

"You have two nieces?" Bethany asked.

"No, she only has Pen," Fran said, "Derek and her are getting married in September and she's eight months pregnant, we're having the baby shower now because it's only a month left, and she could go into early labor," she said.

"I'll go get them two, we're ready to start," Ruth said, "And for the love of god, don't you dare say word one about them, or I'm pretty sure that Derek won't hesitate to go off on you this time, he's seven years older now," she said before she went outside to get them.

Ruth had about slapped the woman for what she'd said about Derek back then, she never had understood how she could be so mean and have a wonderful brother like William had been, she was the older of the two, and had already left when he'd married Fran. She was horrible to Derek, but Sarah and Desiree she adored.

---------

Penelope was sitting on the couch with Derek beside her and Fran on the other side. She'd taken the seat before Bethany could sit down, Fran didn't want the woman near them, she'd never wanted her here, but she'd invited herself.

"Here you open this and I'll open this one," Pen said handing Derek a gift bag. She'd been making him open them too, she'd thought that it was going to be few things, but some of the nurses at the hospital that Fran worked with who loved her, they'd said she was wonderful and just what Derek needed, they'd sent the gifts through Fran.

Derek opened the bag finding a book inside and he was shocked, and knew that it hadn't just been gift for the baby, in a way it was for him too. It was the book his dad had read to him when he was little, he'd looked for it for about a month but it had been out of print.

"I see you like," Ruth said, "Jeff tracked it down, well Lee did, and he sent it to us so we could give it to you," she said seeing the smile on Derek's face, she had told Jeff that she thought Derek should be here, and Pen had been wanting him here too, so it had worked out perfectly.

"Yeah, I was trying to find it," Derek said.

"There's a book store in D.C., they sale some out of date books, and even though it's only been 18 years, but it was hard to find," Ruth said, "He found two copies and got both," she said.

Penelope took the book looking at it, "My mom read this one to me too," she said, "Corduroy was like the best book ever, and Good Night Moon," she said, "I wish it was May now," she said with smile putting her hand on her stomach.

Derek gave her a kiss putting his arm around her, "I do too," he said.

"Okay you two, there are more gifts and we don't need a make out session right now," Jamie said, "This one isn't here, it's being put in as we speak more than liking, but here is what it looks like," she said before giving Penelope and Derek a picture.

"That's a crib," Pen said, "You got us a crib?" she asked.

Derek had known about it, he'd been helping Jeff build it, "Yes it is, and I know we don't know if it's a boy or girl, but we needed a crib and Jeff helped me make it," he said.

"Dad rules," Pen said, "Remind me to thank him when I get home," she said before she gave Derek a hug, "Thank you hot stuff for this," she said, she knew that no matter what Derek was in this, he loved his child, he'd built the crib.

"I'm glad you like it, I thought you were never going to stop calling to see what I was doing last weekend," he said.

"I'm so happy right now," Pen said, they'd gotten most what they needed, and she hadn't expected that.

---------

Bethany was watching Derek and Penelope after they'd finished with the gifts. She'd held in what she thought the entire time they had been getting the gifts. However she was done holding back, they needed a reality check.

Derek and Penelope was sitting on Jamie's back porch, it was a nice day and even though they couldn't sneak off and do what he wanted, they had went outside. Pen was sitting on his lap; he'd pulled her down after she protested that she was too big to sit down on him.

"I'm going to get something to drink, I'll be back," Pen said.

"I'll get it for you," Derek said, "You sit back down, I'm going fix you something to eat too," he said.

"Thank you my Chocolate God of thunder," she said before sitting back down.

"No problem, baby girl," Derek said going back in the house not noticing that Bethany was coming up the steps to the back porch.

Bethany waited till Derek was inside before she said anything, "You know you should give the baby up," she said, "Lots of people would love to have a baby."

"What?" Pen asked, "I'm not giving my child up," she said looking at the woman, "I suggest you get away from me too, because if Derek comes out here and you are near then I'm sure I can let his slap you and it wouldn't even count as hitting a woman, you're a bitch anyway," she said.

"You don't know who I am little girl, I'll make your life living hell," Bethany said, "You two don't deserve a kid, you both are too damn young, and marriage ha you want last week," she said.

"I'm already engaged and I've been with Derek since May," Pen said standing up, "BACK, the hell off or I will punch you," she warned.

"I would gladly raise the hell spawn for you," Bethany said.

Fran and Ruth came out the door at that moment, which was also the moment that Penelope used what Derek taught her and took swing punching the woman right in the face, "You ever call my child a hell spawn or any other name I will find a way to take you out this world, even though you're still in it," Pen said.

Bethany was about to slap her back but Ruth grabbed her, "You touch my daughter and you will be hurting," she said.

Derek came back out when he heard Penelope yell out, and he saw Ruth grab Bethany's hand, "You touch my fiancé and I'll let her erase you," Derek said, "You've hated me since I was ten years old, I don't know what I ever did to you, but get over it or stay out of our lives," he said, "You might lost your only brother, but I lost my dad, I was ten I couldn't do a damn thing to stop that guy, and I know that's what you think, but you can take what you think, what you believe and shove it," Derek said, "You can also get the hell off of Jamie's property," he added.

"I lost my brother the day he married your mother," Bethany said.

"LEAVE," Derek yelled at her making her flinch, "You better stay away from us too," he added before she took off.

Pen was standing beside Ruth biting her bottom lip, "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be sorry, I shouldn't had said where I was going," Fran said.

"Why is she so mean?" Jamie asked.

"She has always been like that," Fran said, "You okay, Pen?" She asked.

"I'm fine, I just would like some that cake now, and to see how to put the car seat in my car," she added.

"Jeff can do that for you two when we get home," Ruth said, "It's not that hard you just got to make sure you do it right," she said.

"I think I'm going to need it sooner than that," Pen said, "Because I didn't just pee on myself," she said looking down at the water that was pooling at her feet.

**TBC**

**AN: The baby is coming it's the day before May starts**


	43. It's A

**Life's Choices **

**Chapter 43**

**It's a…**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing hope you enjoy. The baby is finally here. **

Penelope was lying in the hospital bed with Derek standing beside her. Fran had driven them since the hospital was only two miles from where Jamie and Brandon lived. At the moment Fran was trying to find Penelope's doctor, they'd called her but so far nothing. The nurses had been checking on her and now Pen was almost ready to start pushing.

"You know if they don't find her then you are going stand down there and catch, because I'm not holding the baby in any more," Penelope said as another contraction hit, "Derek, shit," she grabbed his hand holding it trying to get through the pain, "Handsome, I love you and if anything bad comes out I'm sorry but this hurts," she said.

Derek was trying to help the best he could, but he really did think that he was the one going to be here if somebody didn't hurry up. "You're good baby girl, I'm right here with you," he said.

"Yeah the only person in this room," Pen said, "I can't hold back," she said, "It's happening now," she said right before Fran walked back into the room.

"She's on her way, she was delivering another baby," Fran said.

"Well you're delivering me because I can't hold on any longer," Pen said.

"She'll be in here soon," Fran said, but she remembered delivering Desiree, William had gotten to do it since he'd been there, and the ambulance had somehow not gotten there in time.

"I want her now," Pen about yelled, grabbing for Derek when the next contraction hit, "Fuck, I wish I had your pain tolerance," she said with groan looking at Derek.

"Penelope language," Fran said.

"Might as well forget that mom, you know her," Derek said.

"Just try to watch the F word," Fran said.

"Okay how's shit, hell, Damn it?" Pen asked before she started yelling again when another contraction hit, "She better hurry up now," she said.

--------------

"Come on baby girl," Derek said holding her hand; the doctor had showed up just in time, because soon as she got in there Penelope was ready to have the baby.

"One more push," The doctor said looking up at Penelope.

"After this you're never going fit just right," Pen said, "We're going have to fix that though, you gotta fit just right again," she said looking at Derek.

"I'll fit fine," Derek said even though he was hoping that she wouldn't start talking about what he had, because that would be little too much right now.

"But you were just right," Pen said before she started pushing again, "Shit, shit shit," she yelled out before the sounds of a baby crying drowned her yells out.

The doctor looked up smiling at the two of them, "You have a boy," she said knowing that they'd both been wanting a boy.

"We a boy," Pen said with teary smile, looking at Derek.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The doc asked looking at Derek.

"Sure," he said before he went to do just that while the doctor held the little boy.

Fran was smiling from where she was standing; they'd wanted her to stay in the room with them. "You did it, Penelope," she said.

"I just delivered, and helped, but Derek…"

"Don't finish that sentence, Princess," Derek said knowing what she was going to say, or at least some what she was going to say.

"Come on, hot stuff, you are my vision," she said with smile, "I want to hold too," she said when the nurse standing beside the doctor wrapped their son up handed him to Derek to hold.

Derek walked over beside her, "We still don't have a name," he said.

"What was your dad's middle name?" Penelope asked.

"Michael same as mine," Derek said, he was trying not to get emotional, but he couldn't help it, they'd created this little boy.

"Okay how about Aidan Michael?" Fran asked them, "Jeff's middle name is Aidan," she said.

"I like that, what about you, handsome?" Pen asked watching Derek hold their son.

"I think he likes it too," Derek said before he let Penelope hold him, "You did great job Mama," he said giving her a kiss.

"We both did," Pen said with smile at her son, "Your daddy and I are going to love you so much, and you have so many people that love you too," she said.

"I gotta take him to get cleaned up, and you as well," the doctor said.

"K, I'll see you in few, hot stuff, oh and while I'm gone think about," Pen said before she pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear, "Where we're having sex soon as I can again," she said with a grin before kissing him.

----------

Derek and Fran went out to the waiting room where everybody else was at, except for Jeff, he was trying to get the nursery finished and he'd gotten Dilion and another one their friends to help him out. It would be another day or two before Pen and the baby could go home, but except for painting it the nursery didn't have anything in it.

"Boy or Girl?" Nick asked.

"Boy," Derek said.

"Just one right?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, just one for now," Derek said and he couldn't stop smiling, he was beyond happy at the moment.

"The way you two go at it, you'll have another one before long," Ruth said.

"I wouldn't care," Derek said, "We both want like five, don't worry though, it'll be while before we have another one," he said.

"I can imagine the two of you now," Nick said, "You'll need a house by then, and lots land," he said.

"Don't rush it," Fran said, "Waiting at least a couple years before you two start on the other four," she said.

"I said we wanted five didn't say we'd stop there," Derek replied.

Jamie smiled, "For now stick with one though," She said.

"When can we see him?" Ruth asked.

"They're cleaning them up at the moment, but I'm sure in few minutes," Derek said, "Where's Jeff at?" he asked.

"Dilion, Kyle and Jeff are finishing the nursery, they took the stuff from my house over," Jamie said, "That way you two don't have to worry when you take the baby home," she said.

"What's his name?" Ruth asked.

"Aidan Michael," Derek said, "Jeff and my dad," he said.

"That's sweet," Ruth said with smile, "I'm going to go and call him tell him it's a boy," she said before she gave Derek a hug, "Congrats, honey, I'll be back and wanting to see my grandson," she said.

"Okay, and thanks," Derek said giving her a hug back.

Pen and him had asked if they'd be their son's grandparents too, it was only fitting since they were like parents to the two them. Fran and Jamie gave him a hug as well.

"I'm going to call Brandon too, he said he wanted to know when I did if I you had boy or girl," Jamie said before she went to find a phone as well leaving Fran, Derek and Nick there.

"Come on you two, I think she should be in her room now," Fran said before they went to where the doctor had said Pen would be.

-------------

Derek went into the room finding Pen lying in the bed, she had her eyes closed, and he thought she was asleep at first. Nick and his mom let him go in first have some time with her.

"You awake?" he asked.

"Hey, hot stuff," Pen said with smile looking at him, "Get over here," she said moving over so he could sit beside her.

Derek lay beside her in the bed putting his arm around her before he kissed her, "Thank you baby girl, and don't worry, I'll fit just right still," he said.

"I just pushed a seven pound baby out of me, I don't think I will be as tight any more," Pen said, "We have to wait like six weeks to have sex I think, maybe I'll be all tight again, but I want you now," she pouted before she rolled on her side so she could look at Derek better, "Thank you for this too, and for not leaving nine months ago, or eight months ago," She said.

"I could never leave you, and soon as we can I want to get married," Derek said, "I don't want to wait till September, if that's okay with you," he said.

"That's fine with me, handsome; your mom's gotta sign the papers though, but I'd be glad to marry you now," Penelope said.

"Next weekend good with you, it's probably the soonest we can get," he replied.

"Sounds good to me, how about we get some sleep right now though, because I'm really sleepy," Pen said.

Derek shifted so she could lay her head on his chest and go to sleep, "go right ahead, I'm just going to watch you, Angel," he said kissing her forehead, "Six weeks will fly," he added before she closed her eyes.

Derek smiled to himself listening to her breathing like he did every night when he watched her sleep before he gave into sleep as well, he had his little boy and his baby girl now, and he was going to do the best that he could to take care of them. Nobody was going to hurt them long as he was around or Nick, he just hoped that they could make it through all the rough times if they had any, but living here he knew that having it easy was never going to be possible.

He wanted to get out of this place as soon as he could but he had another year before they could do that, he wanted them to get by and he knew that some how they could, he just had to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. Football was what he loved, and he could make a living out of that a career, but he wanted to help people, really wanted to make a difference and sure he could be some body's sports ideal or something, but that wasn't what he wanted, not any more.

"I promise you, Penelope, no matter what happens or where we go I'm here, but don't ask me to be somebody I don't want to be any more," he said before he closed his eyes and let her soft snoring put him to sleep.

-----

The nurse walked in half hour later with Fran and Nick behind her and found them still fast asleep.

"I'll bring your grandson in if you like, let you see him while they're asleep," she said.

"Thank you," Fran said with smile at her, "Seems like just yesterday William was curling up with me in the bed after I had Derek," she said looking over at her son and daughter sleeping. She'd thought of Penelope as her daughter for the longest time now, she'd saved her son in every way possible and he'd done the same, he'd kept her safe.

"One day I'm hoping to find what they have," Nick said, "It's something special," he said with smile looking over at his two best friends.

"That it is," Fran said with a smile.

"Do you have a picture of his dad?" Nick asked, "There's something I want to do before they come back to the apartment," he said.

"Yeah," Fran said, "There's a photo album in my living room under the coffee table," she said handing Nick the key to her apartment, "It had pictures of William and the kids," she said.

"Thank you, and tell them that I'll be back later I just want to do something before they get there with the baby," Nick said.

"Okay, and Nick, thank you for all the times you've helped them, and took care of them, I know you're not that much older, but you are a great friend to them, just what they needed," Fran said before she gave him a hug, "Thank you for that," she said.

"Thank them, they let me in to their private world, and it's something amazing," Nick said, "The way they love each other, they have their fights, but neither one ever lets the other one go, no matter what," he said before he left the room.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed. Life got in the way today couldn't get more than 1 chapter out, had make my b-day cake for tomorrow and do math homework :'( Enjoy more coming tomorrow. And what Nick is up to will be in tomorrow's chapter. **


	44. Bringing Aidan Home

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 44**

**Bringing Aidan Home**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you all enjoy. **

"Are you two going to be okay?" Fran asked looking at Derek and Penelope. Pen got to go home with the baby; she'd only had to stay day and half. Fran had been showing the two of them a few things that morning about how to take care of Aidan.

"We'll be fine," Pen said, "I have know how to give him a bath now, I know how to change his diaper, I can breast feed him, and he finally took my milk," she said with smile looking down at her son.

"Jeff's outside to show us how to put him in the car seat," Derek said, "We got it mom, and if we need to know something, Ruth's just upstairs and I know how to call you or Jamie," he said.

"I know I just want you three to be okay," Fran said, "Okay you going to push her out?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll push her out," Derek said, it had taken him ten minutes to get Pen to agree to the wheel chair, and another five for his mom to stop asking if they were going to be alright taken Aidan home.

"I know I'm driving you crazy, but I just want to know that you two are going to be okay with him," Fran said, "It's not the same taking care of a baby than it is Whitney and Desiree," she said.

"We know mom," Pen said with a smile, "Nick got the diapers and the wipes that you told us to get, the nursery is completely finished now," Pen said, "We're ready to go home," she said.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure, I know I can worry you to death," Fran said, "I'll stop by tonight after my shift," she said before giving the two them a hug.

"Thanks mom," they both said before Derek started pushing the wheel chair. Jeff was standing at the nurse's station waiting on them.

"You two ready?" Jeff asked, since he couldn't be there when the baby was born he had told them he was going to take them home, he'd come by the day before and stayed half the day with Penelope while Derek went to school, he had wanted to stay, but Pen told him to go, that they would be fine until he got back. Nick had pushed him out the door after Pen told him to.

"Yeah we're ready," Derek said with smile, he couldn't wait to get them home, and to see what Nick had been up to, he'd refused to let them in the nursery, he'd actually locked the door so they couldn't get in it.

"Nick's already at the apartment, and no I don't know what he's been working on, he wouldn't let me in either," Jeff said, "He's been in the nursery all day, except when he went to get the stuff for the baby," he said as they went towards the doors.

"I can't wait to see it," Pen said, "I know that it has something to do with painting or drawing," she said.

Jeff got in front of Derek so he could get the car door; he'd brought Penelope's car it was the only vehicle that could fit three people and the baby in it too. "I got the car seat in and I'll show you how to put him in," he said opening the back door of the car.

----------

Derek got Aidan out the car seat, they had the stroller in the trunk, but he didn't want to use it, he wanted to hold his son. "I'll get the stroller after while," he said when Jeff went to open the trunk.

"I got something in here you're going to need now too," Jeff said opening the trunk and taking something out, "Ruth said you two didn't have a diaper bag yet so I went and found one that I thought would work," he said handing it to Pen.

"Thanks dad," she said before she hugged him.

"Thanks for picking us up, do you need a ride back to the squad?" Derek asked referring to the bomb squad as the squad.

"No, I'm going move your car behind the building and bring the car seat and stroller up then I gotta go back to the squad, Dillon's down there at the moment," Jeff said, "I got the truck parked behind the building," he said.

"Hey," Nick said opening the door to the building, "Somebody's upstairs waiting on you two," he said, "Don't worry, it's no body that we don't like," he added when Derek gave him a look.

"Are we aloud in the nursery yet?" Penelope asked him as they went up to the apartment, which was on the second floor of the building.

"Yes you two can go in the nursery, and when you see it you'll love it I hope," Nick said, "I put Brownie in my room for right now since I wasn't sure if he could be around the baby right now or not, I put the baby monitors up, I thought we could use two just in case one of us is in the bathroom or something when he cries," he said as they got to the apartment.

"You didn't have to," Pen said, "But thank you, you're going to be great Uncle to him," she said before Nick got the door for them.

Pen walked in first and spotted not only her older brother Steven but her youngest brother, Daniel who was only three years old with him. She was shocked to see him, she hadn't expected to see either one of her brothers because Steven was working and the other three were either in school or too young.

"Hey sis," Steven said, "The other two couldn't make it, but I thought I'd surprise you," he said.

"Hi, this is a surprise," she said going over to him and giving him a hug, "Hey, Daniel," she said looking at the little boy who was hiding behind Steven's leg.

"Pen," Daniel said when he realized it was his big sister, it had been almost a year since he'd gotten to see her, since Steven had been working like crazy on the police force in San Francisco.

"He's heavy," Steven said, but Penelope still picked him up.

"I just had a baby, I didn't have something else done," Pen said, "How you been buddy?" she asked.

"Good," Daniel said with smile giving his sister a hug, "Miss you," he said.

"I miss you too buddy, you want to meet your nephew?" she asked, it sounded strange having her brother who was three meet his nephew who was barely three days old.

"K," Daniel said before Derek walked over with Aidan.

----------

Three hours later after Ruth had brought them some food down and they'd eaten, Nick got up and walked over to Pen who besides Derek hadn't let anybody hold Aidan yet.

"Okay hand my nephew over, because in order to see the nursery somebody has to hold him," Nick said, "And no arguing either," he said.

"But," Pen said, she wanted to keep Aidan all to herself, just the way that Derek had till she'd threatened him half hour ago to hand their son over.

"Come on sis, you two haven't let anybody hold him at all," Steven said, "I am holding my nephew too," he said.

"Fine, but hold his head, don't…"

"I've taken care of you all half my life, and Nick isn't going to drop him either, if he can carry Daniel around he can hold a seven pound baby," Steven said.

"Okay," Pen said before she let Nick take Aidan, "Just…"

"You hush, I got him," Nick said taking Aidan and holding him just the way he was supposed to, "Okay now we can go see the nursery," he said leading the way.

Steven opened the door since Nick was holding the baby, "Close your eyes and walk straight," Steven said. Nick had let him see the surprise that he was giving them, and he thought it was wonderful.

Derek was holding Pen's hand and trying to not run them into anything since he was leading in behind Nick with his eyes closed, he could find his way around the apartment with his eyes closed, but he hadn't been in the nursery yet so he didn't know if there was anything in the way that he could run into.

Steven walked up behind them telling them to stop and he turned them facing the surprise. "I hope you like," Nick said before they opened their eyes and neither one them said anything at first, it was that surprising, but in a good way, "I put it on two boards that can come off the wall that way if you two move to a house or something you can take it with you," Nick said.

"I don't know what to say," Pen said with tears in her eyes. Nick had painted two pictures on two boards, one was of William, Derek, and Aidan in it the second one he'd done was Jeff, Derek, Aidan, Penelope, Ruth and Fran, "I love it," Pen said, "He's got his grandparents and parents watching over him," she said with smile.

"I haven't let anybody in here, I did this in my room then put it in here yesterday," Nick said looking over at them, before he looked at Derek, he hadn't said a word yet and Nick could see that he was fighting letting the tears that were building in his eyes out.

Jeff had told him that Derek hadn't looked at a picture of his dad in so long. It had been hard, and he understood why, he didn't know if he could have sat there and watched his dad die in front of him. He hadn't been sure about painting it at first, but he'd wanted to do it, his gift to them.

"I did another one with the your parents too Pen, but it's not finished yet," Nick said.

"Derek, are you going to say something?" Penelope asked him. Instead of saying something Derek walked out the room letting of of Pen's hand, "Derek," she called after him, but few seconds later she heard the apartment door shutting.

"He hates it," Nick said.

"No I think he wasn't expecting to see his dad in here," Pen said, "Fran said he'd just started talking about his dad again last year, but looking at a picture, she had to hide them after he died, she said he was so heart broken he about tore them up, he was trying to take the pain away," she said, "He hasn't even been to his dad's grave besides the funeral," she said, "It's still fresh for him," Pen said.

"I'll go find him," Steven offered.

"No, I'll go," Nick said, "You can hold Aidan," Nick said letting Steven take him.

"Thank you so much for this Nick, and when you find him tell him I said I love him," Pen said.

"Yeah, I will," Nick said before he took off, he knew that his friend was hurting, he'd expected somewhat of the reaction, but not for Derek to take off.

-------

Jeff walked up behind Derek, Nick had called him after he couldn't find him and he'd known exactly where Derek would be at, "You haven't been here in over two years," he said, nobody had known but Derek usually went to his dad's grave few times a year, that was before he'd met Pen and everything else from the year before that.

"Sorry, I just, I thought I could deal, but it still hurts," Derek said, "Penelope coming along, Aidan, Nick, everybody and this last year, I'd tried to put it in the past, but it still hurts," he said, "Knowing that, the picture is all Aidan's going to have to know his grandpa, it hurts like hell."

Jeff sat down beside him under the tree, "You watched your dad die in front of you, it took us a year to get you to say anything after that," he said, "With Aidan being born it brought everything back, I know how that feels, I wanted my dad their when we had Melody, but that was different, they didn't want their granddaughter, but your dad, he would have loved Aidan," Jeff said, "He would be so proud of you right now, he might yelled at you at first, but he would only done that because he would know just like we know what it's like," he said.

"I wanted him there, when I saw Aidan, I wanted him to see him, be there with us," Derek said, "Pen probably thinks I lost my mind," he said.

"No I don't," Penelope said coming up holding Aiden, Jeff had stopped to get her knowing that Derek would need her right now, "I wished my parents were there too, knowing that he's never going to get to met them, it hurts, I know," she said with teary smile that matched Derek's.

"I'm still sorry I just took off, I just did want to lose it in there," Derek said, "Seeing that picture," he said.

"I know, handsome, I haven't looked at a picture in my parents in like a year," Pen said, "The day that they died was back in March, I remember that day, you knew why I was upset all day and you didn't say anything to me about going to school when I just wanted to cry all day, you stayed with me and you got me through that day, I missed them so much," Pen said, "And seeing Aidan, seeing you holding him, it made me wish that not only did I have my parents back but you had your dad," she said.

"How'd you find me anyways?" Derek asked.

"All those times you took off scaring your mom half to death, I found you every time," Jeff said, "I figured it out the first three months when you took off those times when you were ten, you'd come here and sit every weekend, I had take you home couple times when I found you asleep," he said, "Times like these, it's going to hurt more, but the two of you, can always know they're still watching," he said.

"How about we go home," Pen said.

"You think you could give me a few minutes?" Derek asked standing up, "I promise I'm not taking off, I just need couple," he said.

"Sure, we'll be at the car," Penelope said, "Why don't you introduce your son to him," she said looking over at William Morgan's grave.

Derek walked up beside Penelope walking her over to the grave, "I think I should introduce the two of you," he said with a sad smile.

Jeff let them have some privacy going back to the car till they were done; he knew that they would be okay, and that Derek wasn't going to take off this time.

-----------

"Hey dad, I know it's been really long time since I've been here," Derek said, "I just been dealing with stuff, according to mom you already know, I'm trying to believe," he said, "I miss you, but I thought maybe you'd like to know where I been for so long," he said, he'd gotten used to talking to a head stone, it was the only thing that had ever helped, he'd come here so many times and just sat and talked to it.

He'd dealt with the pain alone all these years, having Jeff around had helped, but it had stayed locked inside him how he felt. "You got a wonderful son," Penelope said, "You'd be proud of him, and from what he's told me about you, it would be fun having you around, especially right now," Pen said, "He'll be eighteen in June, and he's a wonderful man," she said with smile at Derek.

"I know you'd love Penelope," Derek said, "She's going to be my wife soon, and we have this little boy here, that has your smile," Derek said, he was trying not to lose it, but he really wished his dad could be here right now, "We gave him your middle name, you named me after you, and I named him after you and Jeff," he said.

"It's going to be hard, but we know we can do this," Pen said, "We got a really great friend, Nick Wells, Lee's son, and Jeff, Ruth have been wonderful, they've helped us just like you and Fran helped them, and even though you can't be here, we know you're watching over us," Penelope said, "And you're watching over your grandson, Aidan Michael Morgan," Pen said looking over at Derek, "You okay, hot stuff?" She asked.

"I'm going to be okay," Derek said to her, looking at their son, "Times heals everything right," he said trying to lighten the mood now.

"You ready to go home?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Derek said before giving her a kiss, "Thank you for not thinking I lost my mind," he added.

"I'd never think that, but you ever scare me again, I will have to tie you up to our bed and make you cum over and over until you can't move," she said with a grin.

"Don't make me spank you, baby girl," he said before they walked towards where the car was at.

**TBC**

**AN: I could not remember if I named all her brothers and I tried to find their names, but had no luck, I knew Steven, but wasn't sure if it was Daniel in this story or not, but from now on it is. **

**AN2: Thanks for all the b-day wishes too. I have had a wonderful day.**


	45. I Want You

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 45**

**I Want You**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

It was almost midnight when Derek got in the apartment he'd helped Ruth close up the diner that night. He knew that Pen was probably asleep already lately with Aidan being born she was going to bed little earlier than she had before.

It had gone from two in the morning to between eleven and twelve since Aidan woke up every two hours, they switched who got up, but three out the five times that he woke up they both got up or in the mornings when they were taking shower Nick would get him.

Derek was trying to get Pen to feel comfortable it had only been two weeks, but she was already complaining about trying to get the weight back off. He knew it was hard for her, but he loved her just the way she was, and made sure she knew that. It wouldn't matter to him what she looked like he loved her for her not what she looked like.

He went into the nursery to check on Aidan who was sleeping away. He leaned over giving him a quick kiss before he went to the bedroom to get some clothes before he showered. He was tired and just wanted to go to bed. He was just glad that it was Saturday morning and not a school day he'd never make it through the classes.

-------

"Hey handsome," Pen said with sleepy yawn, "Where have you been?" she asked turning so she could watch him.

"I helped Ruth close up tonight, Jeff had to go and help couple towns over with something so I stayed with her till she closed, I called Nick didn't you get the message?" Derek asked.

"Yeah I did, I was just getting worried," Pen said sitting up and going over to him, "Why don't you come to bed now," she said.

"I need shower, and then I'll come back in here and that shirt is being taken off and I'm going to kiss you all over," he said before kissing her lips,

"Derek, we can't have sex yet I don't see why…" Pen started but he ignored her grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it up and then off, "Hey…" she protested however when he started kissing her she started moaning instead.

"I told you, I want you without clothes on, you are beautiful," Derek said moving his hands over her, "Soon as we can have sex I'm going to make sure you know that too, because for some reason you forgot what you do to me," he said kissing her again, but he got lost in her taste this time. Derek walked them backwards towards the bed forgetting about the shower he'd wanted forgetting that he was tired, all that mattered right now was that he wanted to kiss her, they were supposed to get married in week, it was the soonest they could get seeing as how they had to get few things done first so they could get married.

"Derek," Pen moaned out as he took hold the pajama bottoms jerking them down making her gasp out before he hit his knees. She wasn't wearing any panties so he just went for what he wanted sliding his tongue into her folds making her whimper at the feel of it against her clit.

Derek grinned against her pushing two his fingers inside making more moans come from her, he knew she wasn't going to be able to stand much longer so he went faster sucking her clit into his mouth and thrusting his fingers inside her like he would his cock until she cried out cumming around his hand.

Penelope was holding to him so she wouldn't fall backwards, she couldn't stand up much longer, but Derek was still licking at her. "Oh shit," she groaned as he found her g-spot moving his fingers back and forth until she was going over again, this time falling back onto the bed not able to stand.

Derek moved with her covering her body with his, he sucked at her nipples not carrying that some breast milk was coming out she was sensitive here still and he knew how to make her scream in pleasure, but right now he'd have to kiss those screams away with the baby next door. "I want to do you so much, but for now, I'll do this," he said and went back to kissing and sucking at her breasts.

-----------

Nick had smile on his face at eight that morning when Penelope came out the bedroom with Derek behind her; he was trying to hug her while they walked. It wasn't impossible but he was trying to kiss all over her neck, which was getting moans out her.

"Um okay this morning's moaning was enough don't need to see it too," Nick teased which made Pen stop in her tracks and then Derek since he'd been right behind her and when she stopped he had to stop fast.

"You heard us, how I…" Pen started, but Nick smiled at her, "You lied," she said when Nick started laughing.

"I didn't hear anything, I did see him come in at twelve," Nick said, "I told Ruth that I'd close with her tonight so you can be home before ten," he said.

"You don't have to," Derek said.

"Dude you need be here, with them two," Nick said, "And no arguing with me either," he said, "I'm going to help her this morning so you two can have some fun today, just don't run off and get married or I will kick your asses," he said before going to the door and leaving them alone.

"Derek," Penelope squealed out when he pushed her against the wall attacking her mouth moving his hands under her shirt. She knew that waiting till she could have sex was going to drive them both crazy. Somehow they could make it maybe, if they didn't both want the other so much. Nick had been the one optical that kept them from having sex, "I want you now," Pen said.

"We can't, and I won't hurt you," Derek said nipping at her neck, "Soon as you can, I'm going to take you to that bed and I'm going to make you never want to leave it again," he said right before Aidan started crying in the room behind them, "I'll get him, you get that cute ass in the shower," he said kissing her again before going to check on their son.

-----------

Derek walked into the nursery going over to Aidan's crib before he picked him up. Two weeks with his son and it felt longer than that, he couldn't believe that after eight months he'd gotten his son, it seemed like it was last week that Pen was running into him and then that week at the cabin. The last year with her had been more than he had ever thought it could be.

He just hoped he could keep them safe for as long as forever was, it might be hard, and he knew that, but he would do anything to keep his family safe, and in a week they would really be a family. He was going to marry his baby girl make her his wife. Jamie and his mom had agreed to let them get married now knowing that they could just runaway and do it if they really wanted to.

"Let's get you out this diaper and into a clean one," Derek said going over to the changing table laying Aidan down on it. After few minutes he picked him back up with smile, he was getting good at avoiding his son's unexpected bathroom calls, Penelope on the other hand not so much. Derek could tell when Aidan was going to let it fly and he'd either put the diaper back on quick or he'd step out the way. Most the time he could put the diaper back on quick.

Penelope had gotten peed on several times and as much as he tried he had to laugh at her. She never could move in time and when Aidan would just let it go he would cover his mom. "That feels better doesn't it?" Derek asked picking him up, "All clean and dry now," he said taking Aidan to the kitchen with him. Pen had put some the breast milk in the fridge for him. It had taken her some time to figure out how to get the milk out without having Aidan attacked to her but she had.

Derek went over sitting on the couch holding Aidan so he could drink from the bottle after he'd warmed it up some. They had somewhat of a system down when Nick wasn't there to help case Aidan woke up. Pen showered first while Derek took care of Aidan, then Pen, who he'd taught how to cook, would make breakfast while he showered. Or they would switch off he'd shower then cook and she'd take care of Aidan then shower.

Since he'd gotten in late he wanted to spend some time with Aidan, he wanted to spend every minute with his son, but he had responsibilities to do as well, which kept them like they were stable and living on their own. He had another month before he'd be eighteen, but it really didn't matter that was a number, he knew that the second Aidan had been born he was grown up, probably before that even.

Penelope had changed his world more than once, her coming into it, and the day she'd given him this little boy. They meant everything to him, he'd give up his own life to keep them safe and he knew that he would.

Aidan had light brown hair, with dark brown eyes, his grandpa's smile and he was special to a lot of people, but he was Pen and Derek's world. He wished that they were going on their own now, but they both had another year of high school left, Nick did too.

However he knew this coming year would fly by and they'd be going to college to follow their dreams, if he could figure out what he wanted to do, that was the problem now, he wanted to do one thing, but he wanted to make sure his family would stay together years down the road.

Playing football for a living wasn't calling him any more, but he'd use it to get where he was going, college that was, but he wouldn't rely on just that, not any more. Derek wanted to look at all his options and he knew he had a lot, he just had to get out of here first.

---------

"Hey hot stuff, showers yours," Pen said coming up behind him.

"In minute," Derek said watching his son who'd fallen asleep in his arms. He'd finished feeding him and burped him few minutes earlier and now Aidan was fast asleep again.

"He always falls asleep when you're holding him," Pen said, "He loves his daddy," she said.

"Loves you too, baby girl," Derek said looking up at her, "You just gotta know when's he's going to spray," he teased.

"You just wait he's going to get you yet," Pen said.

"Be glad that he doesn't spray something else," Derek said with smile before he stood up, "I'm going take that shower, I got some plans for today for us after breakfast," he said giving her a kiss.

"I can't wait to see what those plans are," Penelope said taking Aidan who was still sleeping not noticing that his mom was holding him now, "Hey, handsome, case I didn't say it thanks for not leaving us, I was a bitch to you some days and you could left, you didn't," she said with smile.

"Why would I want to leave my Goddess, and my son?" Derek asked, "I love you two too much to ever leave," he said before giving her a kiss, "Just remember you're wanted, I want you always," he said knowing she was worried, he didn't know why, but he could tell.

"Sorry I've doubted that lately, I guess with Aidan being born and all those things that I was worried about not coming true I've got other worries now," Pen said, "I know you love us and want me," she said, "I want you too, always," she added before smiling down at her son.

"I'm going take shower and when I get out I'll make breakfast for us," Derek said with smile, "Just go sit down and enjoy that," he said referring to the fact that Aidan was still asleep in her arms, he usually wanted to sleep in the crib or in Derek's arms, so far not hers.

"Thanks," Pen said before she went over to the couch sitting down. Derek was right when he'd said their lives changed. She'd tried to think other wise, that they could still be like they were, but with their son here, she didn't want to be who she'd wanted to be before, just like Derek didn't.

Pen had thought of some jobs they could both do, on that list was police officer for Derek at the top, she wanted to see him in that kind of uniform, or the bomb squad with Jeff. On her list she had three things work on computers, artist and make software, she was getting good with computers but she'd promised not to hack not now at least, or at least when Derek was around. She was teacher herself all this stuff that was fun.

She just hoped he'd understand later down the road, it was a force calling her to the computer. She could find things that she didn't even know about. Penelope didn't try anything too risky though, she stayed away from police records, she had no reason for them now, she knew Derek's past, and she didn't want somebody to be snooping like she did and find it later down the road. It didn't exist and after she fixed the system, she knew that Derek would be mad if he knew, nobody would ever find Derek's record.

Penelope smiled down at their son, "Daddy will understand one day," she said with grin.

**TBC**

**AN: I had long day yesterday so here is yesterday's chapter if I have time I'll post another one**.


	46. Junior Year's Over

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 46**

**Junior Year Over**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. It's the last day of their junior year and that's not all that is ahead.**

"We got like hour for school starts where are we going?" Penelope asked as Derek led her somewhere, where she had no idea.

"I can't wait any longer baby girl," Derek said, "I don't want to wait till September or June, I want to get married now," he said, "I know it doesn't really matter, but I want to end today knowing you're my wife," he said before uncovering her eyes.

When Penelope could see again she was standing in the backyard of Ruth and Jeff's house. Their friends and even her brothers were there, all four of her brothers, Jamie, Brandon, Whitney. Along with Ruth, Jeff, Nick, Lee his dad was actually back which was shock, Melody and Nat. Derek's mom and sisters along with Eric, Sarah's soon to be husband was there. Dilion and Aidan as well, Nick was holding Aidan, up front beside the man that she didn't know but was guessing was a judge since he didn't have on no robe that would go for a minister.

The place was decorated up too, there were purple and pink flowers around the place and it was purple themed, "Derek you did all this?" She asked looking around.

"Everybody helped out, but yeah we did this," Derek said, "I know you said no big wedding, and it's not, but I wanted you to have this special, because you only get to get married once, and I love you no way was I going to not do this for you," he said with a smile.

"Thank you so much, you got no idea how I feel right now," Pen said trying not to cry but her fiancé just gave her this, her wedding, she'd told him months back how she'd imagined it, "This is more than I could have asked for, I guess my mom was right when she told me if I ever found my prince charming that he'd be more than I dreamed of and she was right," Penelope said.

"I'm glad you found me then," Derek said, "Come on baby girl, I want to be your prince charming for life," he said taking her hand.

"No wonder you went and bought me this dress when I told you I didn't want it," Pen said, "You had this planned all along didn't you?" Pen asked as Derek and she walked up towards the place where Jeff, Nick, Steven and Eric were standing, along with Ruth, Jamie, Sarah, and Melody. They were the groomsmen with Jeff being the best man, and the bridesmaids and Jamie was the maid of honor.

"It was hard to get you in that dress and not want to take it right back off of you," Derek said as they got up to where the judge guy was and their family and friends, "Sorry we're late, but she was reluctant to leave the apartment," he said, "And you try getting a dress on her and not tell her where she's going, not a easy task," Derek said with smile.

"Well if you would just told me," Pen said.

"Ruin the surprise I doubt that," Derek said, "Okay think you can come up with some vows or you want…"

"I am fine with spur of the moment," Pen said, "Can we start?" She asked.

--------

Few minutes later the judge was doing the introduction part with the who here sees why these two people shouldn't be joined together and when nobody said a word he continued. They'd made sure that nobody outside of them knew until after the wedding, didn't want problems being stirred up. When the guy asked who wanted to go first on the vows Derek was the first one that responded.

"I'll go," he said looking at Pen, he hadn't stopped watching her the entire time, he wanted to kiss her right now, but he could wait few more minutes, "If that's okay with you?" he asked Pen.

"Yes, go right ahead, hot stuff," Penelope said with smile, she wanted to think, she knew what she wanted to say, but she wanted to hear his first.

"It's been exactly a year ago today, or it will be tonight, that I met you," Derek said, "You ran into me trying to find your way back to your Aunt's place and I couldn't let you go knowing what it was like at night," he said, "That night, I fell for you, it didn't take more than you talking to know that you were special and I wanted to know you," he said, "This last year being with you, you were the first girl or woman I ever looked at, I was walking around with all this stuff going on with me and I was trying to find a way out of this world, and you were looking for a way back to San Francisco," he paused looking up at her, "I never thought we'd end up here in a year, but I don't want anybody else, baby girl, you are the only person I want to be with," he said.

Penelope was smiling as the tears were falling, she'd known that today was their one year anniversary of meeting she just didn't think that they'd end up here today. She had to admit though, Derek was romantic underneath all the hardened shell he'd had the year before, she'd taken most of that and turned it into things she couldn't imagine.

"The day you told me that you were pregnant, I had two options, freak out and let you leave forever, or love you that much more, and I was never letting you go," Derek said, "We have a son, who looks like both of us, and you've saved me so many times from everything, you're my Angel, and you turned my world upside down, when I met you and I thank you for that, because I don't know where I'd be right now if you hadn't ran into me that night, and I love you so much, Penelope, you are my shelter, my saving grace, and my Goddess, who I'll always cherish and love," he said before he pulled her to him wiping the tears from her eyes before he hugged her, "I love everything about you, and you are my everything," he whispered before kissing her lips.

-----

"You got me crying here, handsome, you're getting spanked later," she teased wiping the rest the tears away, "Guess it's my turn," she said, "Don't think I can top that, you always got a way with words, hot stuff," she said with a grin.

"Come on motor mouth, I know you," Derek said with a smile.

"Never thought that when you told me we were going somewhere this morning that it would be here," Penelope said, "I knew what today was, but this is more than I could dreamed of, and that's what you are, my dream come true, I feel like I'm always dreaming with you around, and a girl like me shouldn't be this lucky," she said.

"Don't you make me spank you now," Derek said giving her a look.

"Hush," Pen said with grin before she took his hands, "I lost so much last year, but I found you when I needed a place to land, I found my prince charming, my Chocolate God of thunder, and my safety net for when I get so crazy and do off the wall things, you are there to remind me that I'm not invisible," Pen said, "You got no idea how much you have helped me, losing my parents last year, it hurt, but when I found my hero, my knight in shining armor come to life, it was you," she said.

"You've showed me that when I feel my worst you will be right there beside me comforting me, holding me, or just cuddling up not saying a word, because that's what I need right then, you have given me more than I could ask for, and I gave you a son, that looks like you, and me," Penelope said, "I was looking for a way out of this world too, I didn't want to be here any more, I wanted to run and hide, go to sleep and never wake up again, because my heart was hurting so much inside," she said, "But you gave me something to live for and I gave you something," she said.

Derek wiped her tears away, she'd told him a lot of things over the last year, and that had been one of them, but he was glad that they'd dealt with it together instead of taking the other way out.

"You gave me hope, and I knew when I said I love you, when you made our first time special, when I told you about Aidan, and the day he was born that I'd have you and him forever no matter if everything else fell away, we got friends an family that love us, and even with that, the one thing that keeps me going is knowing I have you to come home to at night and our son, you two are my world, and I love you so much Derek Morgan, and I am glad I get to be your wife," Penelope said with smile.

Pen pulled him into a hug, whispering in his ear so nobody else would notice, "I got you crying too," she said kissing his neck, "Thank you for this again," she added before pulling away.

----------

Derek had gotten Lee to engrave the wedding bands for him, he knew a friend that could do them, and they'd done it for them for free, as a wedding gift. Derek slipped Penelope's ring on, which was engraved with baby girl on the inside of it, along with two dates the year they met and the day they were getting married.

Derek's ring had the same thing except it said Hot stuff on the inside; it was the shortest of all the nicknames that she used for him. "I love the rings," Penelope said after the judge had said they could kiss.

"And I love you," Derek said before he kissed her holding her to him as he savored her lips, and when she opened her mouth he went after her tongue sucking on it making her moan as she moved her hands up under his shirt.

"Hey, there are innocent children here and adults who never want to see that," Nick said which made them pull apart forgetting where they were at till he spoke.

"Sorry," they both said with a grin and smile.

"Just go easy next time," Ruth said, "I know you three gotta get to school," she said referring to Nick as well, "So the reception will be at one since you all get out half day, I'll see you at the diner then," she said giving them a smile.

"What about cleaning up?" Penelope asked.

"It's your wedding day you're not cleaning up," Jamie said, "Now go have fun as husband and wife at the school, and behave," she said giving them a look, she'd caught them in the locker room week back, having sex in the shower, with it going too. She'd been trying to find the coach and instead found them to, and finding them like that was never on her plans.

"I'll keep them out of trouble," Nick said, "If I'd been there that day they wouldn't have gotten that far," he said, he'd been the voice of reasoning that year for not doing it everywhere on campus, like they'd wanted to.

"I'll take Aidan, and you three behave and before you object he will be fine," Jeff said, he had taken the day off refusing to miss this.

"Thanks dad," Penelope and Derek both said before giving him a hug along with Aidan.

"Go before you're late, you can thank us all later," Lee said.

-------

Nick, Derek and Penelope got to the school just in time; the first bell was ringing when they walked in the building. They made it to class in plenty of time and sat in the back like usual. All the classes were mostly short, and they weren't doing much of anything. The teachers had taken up the books the week before, and they hadn't had homework in week. Mostly been fun stuff, and today it was nothing but signing year books.

"Okay I need five minutes and then you all can talk and do whatever long as you don't go crazy," Mrs. Jones said, "I know you all don't really know them since they stay to their self, but I thought I'd give two of our students a congrads on doing what some said they couldn't do," she said before she looked back at Derek and Pen, who were ducking down not wanting to be at attention at the moment, "Don't go hiding," she said with a smile at them, "I hope you two can continue making it work and congratulations on the wedding and your son," she said.

"You're married," half the class said, the other was murmurs of 'oh my god, they have a kid, isn't he the quarterback.'

"Yes they are married and got a son Aidan Michael Morgan," Nick said before he took out the picture he had and let everybody see.

"I should have known that he'd do that," Derek said with a smile, but they were still slid down in their seats.

"What are you two hiding for?" Jamie asked with smile, , before she noticed what Nick was doing, "Well he is proud Uncle, and Aidan is wonderful," she said with a larger smile, she was holding something in her hand which was the reason she was there, "I thought you two could use these," she said handing them both year books, "I know you weren't going to get them, but it has a lot of memories that I thought you would want," she said, "It's my gift to you two," she said before she gave them a hug not carrying if she embarrassed them, Nick was already doing that.

"Thank you," Pen said before she opened hers and on the first page was a picture that Jamie had taped inside with a message underneath it, 'Your parents would be so proud of you, Penelope, you and Derek are going to make it don't let anybody else tell you other wise, happy wedding day,'

Derek opened his up finding a similar message, but it was in Jeff's hand writing instead of Jamie's. 'You got another year left I know, but you have turned your life around in the last year even more than before, and you are going to go places, don't let others try and stop you, your dad would be proud of you, and your mom loves you,'

"Thank you," Derek said looking up at Jamie.

"That one's from Jeff, I was going to get both, but he wanted to get that for you," Jamie said, "I gotta get back to my class, but have fun you two, and don't let Nick embarrassing you make you hide, be proud of what you've done, I know we all are," she said before she left.

-----------

Penelope started looking through the year book that night, they'd gotten some people to sign it through out the whole day and all they'd gotten was congrads on the baby and making it, even the bitch that had said that Derek would leave her had actually been nice, and she'd apologized.

Derek was in the shower at the moment and she wanted to find a page where he could sign and she could sign his, and she was shocked when she turned to the sports section and found a picture of Derek and her. He was in his football gear after one of the games and she'd gone to hug him, it was the last game of the season when they'd won, she remembered because Nick was in the background too, but it was mainly Derek and her.

Underneath the picture had something that shocked her, Penelope and Derek Morgan, it gave Derek's football number and position on the team along with the fact they'd put her last name as Morgan and not Garcia, they hadn't even planned on getting married back then, but that's what it said.

"Did you find a page I could sign on yet?" Derek asked coming out the bathroom.

"Did you see this picture?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, Steven sent that in, Jamie told him about it and the last time he visited he gave that to Jeff to give to them, and if you flip to page…" Derek said grabbing his and turning to the page he was looking for and showing it to her, "Nick gave them that picture, I found it when I was going through at lunch while you were in the bathroom," Derek said, "I also found this, Nick, you and me," he said putting his arm around her, "Thank you for marrying me this morning, and I had so much fun this afternoon, with everybody," he said.

"Thank you for surprising me with the wedding this morning, I love the sound of husband, and that's what you are, my husband," Penelope said, "Oh and in couple days I can see if I can having sex again, and if I can, I'm going to show you how much I have been needing you inside of me," Penelope said with a smile.

"Don't make me spank you, baby girl," he teased.

"Oh please do spank me, spank me till I am moaning your name and cumming all over your fingers or mouth," Penelope said with a giggle before she got up.

Jamie was watching Aidan for the night and Nick was staying the night with his dad before he had to go back the next day. The apartment was all theirs for the night and they were going to go crazy, even if they couldn't have sex yet, they had other options.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the wedding, it's the summer again and they got from June first till September something off again, time to have some more fun plus it's Nick and Aidan with them for this summer. I got planned trip to California to visit with her brothers and few other things before their senior year starts =) ****This series is ****far from over****, but thanks for all of the reviews so far and the b-day wishes. I got the second chapter up today yeah. **


	47. Honeymoon 1

**Life's Choices **

**Chapter 47**

**Honeymoon 1**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing part one of the 2 part honeymoon. Pure Fluff ahead.**

"Go, Aidan will be fine," Fran said with smile, she knew that Penelope didn't want to go and leave Aidan, for the last week she'd been trying to stay and just wait for the honeymoon, but after some convincing and the doctor saying they could go back to their normal sex life she'd caved wanting to be away with Derek for while.

"Baby girl, he will be okay," Derek said, "We can call home every night and you can talk to him, but please go with me," he said.

"But he's only a month old, hot stuff; he can't do anything, and what if he wants his cup, or milk?" Pen asked.

"First he's too young for a cup, and second mom has milk and formula, she will be fine, she's had three kids of her own," Derek said.

"But," Pen started however Nick who was standing at the door walked over and turned Penelope towards the door, "Hey," she said but Nick led her to the door and Derek grabbed their bags, "Aidan I love you," she said as Nick pushed her out the door.

"Thank you," Derek said, "Take those and I'll do this," he said before he turned Pen around picking her up firemen style and spanked her bottom, "You don't get to walk now," he said when she started protesting, "You say you're too heavy I will spank you more and then I will make you sit in the passenger seat and not touch me at all," he said with smile as he started down the stairs.

"I'm going to miss having you two around this week," Nick said with a laugh, "Don't worry I'll take care of brownie and Fran's got Aidan, so stop putting this off," he said to Penelope as they got down stairs.

"Fine, but tell my husband to put me down," she squealed out when Derek acted like he was going to drop her.

"No but I'll spank you," Derek said with a smile as they walked towards the truck which was sitting on the side the road. He'd packed up their stuff and put it all on the back of it earlier.

"Are you planning on carrying her all the way there?" Brandon asked, he'd been standing beside the truck so nobody messed with it. Jamie had asked him to come over to give Pen something, what he still didn't know.

"No but if she doesn't behave she'll be sitting on her side not touching Derek," Nick said, "He already threatened it," he joked.

"You two have fun," Brandon said, "We'll see you when you get back," he said before Nick and him started back in the building.

"Don't get into trouble," Nick called back with smile.

Penelope was surprised when they got to the cabin four hours later, she'd known they were going somewhere, but Derek had not told her a word, and she'd fallen asleep hour into the drive after staying up half the night with Aidan, he'd been fussy all night and morning. It was one the reasons she hadn't wanted to leave their son, and even though she knew that Derek hadn't either, he had known they needed some time away.

-----------

"You said we weren't going here you tricked me again, handsome, but I like," Pen said as he stopped the truck, "I know what we're doing right now," she said jumping out the truck pulling her shirt off going to the other side looking at Derek, "We're going swimming," she said.

"Give me like two seconds, I just drove for two hours without using a bathroom," Derek said before walking to the back of the truck, he didn't want to step in it so he walked away from where they were and relieved himself before going back over finding Penelope standing there in only her under clothes, "Sorry baby girl that's going too," Derek said.

"Oh no, we start…" Pen started but Derek wasn't listening and he took the rest her clothes off before he kissed her, "Told you, I was getting you out these clothes soon as I could and the doc said we can have sex all we want now and I'm taking you in that cabin and making love to you right now," he said and he took her hand leading the way to the cabin and up the steps.

Penelope smiled she loved when Derek took charge like this, "Fine but I'm calling bottom, I want to watch you," Pen said with smile when Derek opened the door and he let go of her hand long enough to toss the keys on the table before turning her around pushing her against the door and claiming her mouth right there.

"Fine by me," Derek said as he kissed her lips until she opened her mouth he went after her tongue pulling it into his mouth making her moan as he moved his hands up her sides to her breasts cupping them both massaging the nipples making her cry out as he pinched them.

Penelope pulled away for air tugging Derek's shirt out his jeans up and over his head reveling his muscled body, he hadn't stopped working out since football season was over, he worked out with Nick on the weekends and some weekdays. She went for his jeans undoing the belt and after she got the zipper down and the button undone she pushed them away.

"I want you to take me right here, bed later," she said with smile when she took hold of his already hardened erection, "I want you inside me now, too damn long," she said looking up at him.

Derek moaned as she moved her hands up and down his shaft making him that much harder, he grabbed her wrist pulling her hand away, as he pushed her legs farther apart after he kicked his boots off once his pants were off him completely. He guided himself to her entrance after he made sure she was wet enough, no doubt about that his baby girl was soaking wet.

Penelope took hold of his shoulders as he thrusted inside her, "Yes, hell yes," she moaned letting her head go back.

Derek smiled leaning forward whispering in her ear, "and I still fit just right," which got another moan out of her. He stilled inside her making her gasp as he started stroking her clit not moving at all besides that, "I told you I would," he said nipping at her neck, "Wrap your arms around my neck," he said and when she did so he lifted her up using the door for support, "Wanted to do this since you said I do," he said holding her up as he started moving again thrusting into her making her cry out as he hit the neck of her womb every time.

Pen grabbed hold of Derek making sure she was secure as he thrusted into her, making her entire body feel alive again. Having him inside did that every time. "So close handsome," she moaned out.

Derek stopped again but this time he walked them towards the bedroom, he wanted to finish but making her wait would make it that much better. He knew the way to the bedroom with his eyes clothes or while he was distracted kissing her as she moaned his name out.

Derek made it to the bed as they both went down and he started back to where he'd left off, "Better hold on, baby girl," he whispered in her ear before he kissed her, he wanted to hear her scream, and she made the most perfect noises and he wanted to hear those noises right now. Those noises could get him so close to the edge and then sometimes take him over.

Penelope reached up above her holding to the head board, "Don't hold back, handsome," she said when he pulled before thrusting back inside making her moan his name. She wrapped her legs around him letting him take charge like she liked it.

Derek leaned down sucking on her pulse as he continued to move inside her, she moved her head to the side gasping as he bit down, "love you," Derek said as he sped up until he heard her cry out his name and the sound of his name being released from her lips took him over that edge too filling her as he exploded inside her.

-------

It was few hours later and two more rounds of hot and steamy love making before either of them moved from the bed. "I'm never going to be able to look at that door the same," Pen said with a smile she was sitting on the living room couch in only Derek's shirt, he'd made them a snack. He was cooking later that night, but it was only three and the sun wasn't going down for good while.

"We're not done yet baby girl, seven days up here with you again, I'm sure we can find more than just the bed and door to have sex against," Derek said with a straight face.

"I don't think I can walk at the moment, so give me an hour or so, that last orgasm took me to heaven and back so I need some time to rest," Penelope said setting her empty plate down.

"I'll go and unpack the truck, why don't you take a nap," Derek said getting up but Pen pulled him back down before she straddled him, "Baby girl?" he questioned as she moved over his hard on sinking down.

"Never said I wasn't going to do you though," Penelope said before kissing him, "After all, I'm all wet, hate for it to be wasted on my fingers when I can always do this," she said taking his hands and moving them to her breasts, "I might was reluctant to leave but now I'm taking full advantage of this and you and me going to have some fun, just like you promised me," she said swirling her tongue around his neck before nipping at it.

"Baby girl," Derek growled out as she rocked back and forth as she nipped at his neck running her hands over his chest as he moved his hands to her hips holding her still. Penelope raked her nails down his chest making him let out a yelp in pleasure as she did to his nipples what he always did to hers.

"Say my name," Pen said taking hold his hands and holding them on the couch as she rolled her hips making him moan.

"Pen, shit, I'm…" Derek was trying to get more friction he was so close but she wasn't moving.

"Say my name," she said again kissing his neck.

"Penelope move," Derek growled out leaning back thrusting up into her making her cry out at the feeling.

"You're a bad boy," she said, "Say the rest of my name and I'll finish," she said.

Derek knew what she wanted to hear, but he was denying her that at the moment, teasing her just like she'd teased him, "I don't know what you're talking about baby girl," he said, "What other name?" he asked.

"Derek Michael Morgan," Pen said before she got up giving him a hurt look. Derek let her get to the bedroom before he went after her.

"Penelope Morgan where you going?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist, "You want me to spank you don't you?" he asked, "Or you want me to do this," he said spinning her around and holding her hands to the wall as he kissed her neck and his way down to her breasts licking at her nipples making her groan out, "I could do this all day," he said, "And I am," he replied picking her up and carrying her back to the bedroom.

----------

It was almost nine that night before Derek went to get their stuff from the truck and they took a midnight swim and continued celebrating their love for each other. No doubt about it they were both glad for the time away even though they missed their son, they needed some time to spend together loving each other.

"You are mine forever, and don't you forget that," Derek said that night lying beside her in bed.

"I'd never forget that," Pen said snuggling into his side, "You are my husband and I'm your wife, no matter what, it will always be this way," she said.

**TBC**

**AN: that was one wild day; next chapter will have more things in it. hope you enjoyed. **


	48. Honeymoon 2

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 48**

**Honeymoon 2**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing.**

Penelope woke up wrapped up in Derek's arms; the last six days had flown by faster than she'd wanted them to. Most the time it was spent either in bed, eating, or swimming in the lake. Last night they'd slept out under the stars and the night before that as well. They could keep their hands to themselves either, it was wonderful, and they could actually be teenagers.

It was hard to believe that two weeks ago she'd gotten married to him; she couldn't wrap her head around that, it didn't seem real at times, but it was, the ring on her left hand proved that. Derek was more than she'd ever asked for, she couldn't believe anything was real it felt too good at times.

"Morning Princess," Derek said looking up at her.

"I'll show you a good morning, hot stuff," Pen said with smile before she kissed him.

Derek pulled her down on top of him, he couldn't get enough of her, and he wanted to touch her every minute, of every day. "That would be fine with me," he said before rolling them over and after he made sure she was ready he took his time making love to her right there.

-------

"I know we have to leave tonight, but I don't want to go back to the real world," Penelope said with smile.

"Real world, last time I checked we weren't even going to be home much if at all this summer," Derek said. Melody and Nat were staying around for the summer and were going to help Ruth out at the diner while Derek, Penelope, Nick and Aidan went to visit Lee first spend some time there then were going to California for at least few weeks to visit with her brothers. They would be back at the very end of July so he could start football practice for next season.

"We'll be back in July, you got practice at the end of July," Pen said, "Oh Lee said he knows this really great diner café type thing beside where he works at, they need a cook and a waitress, I thought that since we're staying with Lee we could work there," Pen said.

"We need a vehicle if we're going back and forth," Derek said.

"Lee's got one, he said he'd drive his truck to work and we could borrow his car," Pen said, "Or we could drive Ester there and then fly from Virginia to San Francisco, when we come back to got Virginia get my car then go home," Pen said before she came out of the bedroom dressed in purple halter top and nothing else.

"It took you that long to find something to wear?" Derek asked looking at what she had on, "And it doesn't even cover anything but your boobs," he said, "Hell no," he added going over to her and taking it right back off, "Now that's better," he said before kissing each her breasts, "I can't see them at home and you cover them up here, nope."

"Derek, I'm not aloud to have clothes on but you're wearing jeans?" Penelope asked.

"I'm making dinner, which splatters, no way in hell am I not going to have just boxers on, not with grease near me," Derek said, "I promise baby girl soon as I finish we can get me undressed again," he said with smile.

"Good because I won't be the only one wearing nothing here," Pen said before she sat down in the chair at the table. She smiled remembering the fact they'd had sex on the table the night before, it had been good too.

After the first day clothes hadn't been worn at all, not even in the lake, it had felt strange at first, but now she didn't want to be any other way, however when they got back to Chicago that wouldn't be possible. Nick lived with them and walking from their room to the nursery required clothes.

However at the moment Derek had his jeans on so he wouldn't get hurt if something splattered and she understood that part, she didn't' want her chocolate god of thunder to get hurt especially not one her favorite parts on him.

"Are you about done with lunch?" She asked.

"Stop rushing me or I'll making you wait till after I have a little snack," Derek said giving her a smile before he made his way to the table. He'd cut the stove off and walked over to her, "I'm so damn addicted to you," he said before kissing her.

"I'm not complaining," Penelope said with a smile as he pushed her against the table, "Derek," she gasped out when he thrusted two his fingers inside her, she held to him as he moved them in and out curling them up against her g-spot, "We're doomed when we get back," she moaned resting her head against his chest as he continued pleasuring her.

"I was doomed the night we met," Derek said nipping at her neck, "Always will be, you're so damn sexy,"

Penelope moved her hands down to his jeans, "I need you now," she said working his belt lose before shoving his jeans down once they were undone, "Damn I'm aching, I need you in me now," she said.

Derek moved over setting down in the kitchen chair and she sat down sinking down on his erection. "We're never going to get out of here," he said before kissing her claiming her mouth.

Pen took his hand bringing it down to her clit pushing his fingers against it, "Fuck me, I need it now," she said, "I'm your bad girl," she whispered in his ear.

"Sex, food, then I'll take you in there and have my way with you," Derek said holding her hips thrusting up into her making her scream out in pleasure, "Shit, I'm never going to last," he said.

----------

Three hours later they were both laying in the bed cuddled up, "I called mom an hour ago, I told her we'll be few hours later," Derek said.

"We're going to be screwed you know that, we got to be adults and that sucks, but then again, I love being married to you, having Aidan, but I need this too, no strings hot sex on every single inch of this place," Pen said, "That reminds me," she said.

"Of what?" Derek asked her, he had his eyes closed but he wasn't sleeping, he just was tired, they'd had sex at least forty plus times in the last week, or at least it seemed like it. He'd counted and it was about that, five the first day five the second day, seven the third day, four the fourth day, they'd had mostly laid around that day. Fifth, sixth days five times each day that was thirty right there, and now, they'd gone four times.

"That we've had sex more times than we have worked in the last week," Pen said.

"I know," Derek said.

"Did I make you tired?" Pen asked kissing his chest.

"Woman, thirty times we've had sex plus five more," Derek said opening his eyes looking at her, "We've left the cabin three times not including sleeping outside the last two nights," he said before pulling her into a kiss, "If I could I'd do you again right now, but I need some rest," he said.

"Fine," Pen said with pout, but it turned into a smile when she thought of something, "Sit up," she said.

Derek did as she asked and when he was leaning against the head board she straddled him, "Best idea," Derek said wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"I need sleep too," Pen said closing her eyes taking comfort in having him this close, as close as they could get.

"Last time you did this you told me you were pregnant," Derek said.

"Well I'm not, crap," Pen said sitting up about to move, but Derek wouldn't let her, "I forgot to get birth control," she said.

"And?" Derek asked her, "Last time I checked it didn't work for us," he said, "If you get pregnant then I guess it's fate or something," he said before giving her a kiss, "Either way I don't care, knowing every time we have sex you could get pregnant, it's a fucking turn on."

"Derek Morgan, how can you say that?" Penelope asked, "We just had Aidan, I'm pretty sure we have another one right now it's not going to be that easy," she said.

"I love you, and even if you're taking those pills then you'll end up pregnant just like last time, and I sure as hell am not getting condoms,"

"You say that word again and I'll spank you," Penelope said, "That word isn't aloud in your vocabulary," she said before kissing him, "We going to leave it up to fat huh?" she asked.

"We had sex thirty five times and I'm inside you right now, and few other times you slept on top of me," Derek said, "I'm pretty sure if you're going to get pregnant again right away you'd know soon, but yeah, we go by fate, if we're meant to have more kids then I'd like to not wait too long, anybody asks yeah we got that shit, but I…" he was going to go on and on, but Pen leaned down kissing him.

"Okay, fate it is," Pen said, "And thank you for this week, it's been special, and having you in this bed, on the floor, in the lake, damn every place we had sex," she said with a moan, "Was so fucking hot, here's hoping our sex life doesn't go down hill ever," she said.

"I highly doubt that, just watching you in the diner, I want to take you over one those tables with every damn person in there," Derek said before he kissed her.

"We start again I'm not going to be able to stop," Pen said.

"I'll never be able to stop," Derek said back before they started back up again.

-------

Nick was asleep on the couch when they walked into the apartment the next morning, they tried to get to their room before he woke up but soon as they got to their room Aidan started crying.

"I'll get him," Derek said giving Penelope a kiss.

"I'm the one that has to feed him, less you've grown boobs and have started producing breast milk," she said with laugh.

"I'm going to spank you yet," Derek warned her giving her a kiss before he followed her into the nursery. He went over to the couch in the room sitting down waiting for her to come over; she sat down beside him with Aidan in her arms.

"I hate that our weeks over, but I missed him," Pen said.

"You're not the only one, but you having your breasts out all the time is going to have me hard in no time," he said kissing her neck putting his arm around her watching as their son had his breakfast.

"We gotta do this once a year, go to the cabin that is," Penelope said, "Have some time away from everything," she said.

"Already arranged," Derek said with a smile, "I made deal with Jeff, he's got like three places upstate, by next month the cabin will be ours," he said, "I asked him if I helped him fix it up could I buy it off him, well he was actually fixing it up to give to us," he said.

"The cabin is ours, as in forever?" Pen asked.

"Yeah, it's ours," Derek said before he gave her a kiss, "He was going to sell it either way, and I wanted to keep it since it's our special place."

"Thank you and I'm going to have to thank him too," Pen said before the nursery door opened and Nick walked in, "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked seeing his face.

"My dad's in the hospital, he got shot, he's going to be okay, but I'm going up there tonight if you still want to go," Nick said.

"I'm sorry, and yeah we're still going," Pen said.

"What happened?" Derek asked him.

"He was trying to help one the other guys on the team talk this guy down from killing this woman, my dad got shot and the woman lived, that is all I know," Nick said, "His boss called Jeff last night, he came over this morning told me," he said.

"Give us two hours and we'll be ready," Derek said giving Pen a kiss before he got up going out the room with Nick, "Can you drive or you want to fly?" he asked when they got out in the living room.

"I'll drive, I know you two just got in, and if I could get hold my dad I'd wait till tomorrow, but nobody will answer the phone," Nick said.

Derek took the phone from Nick calling few numbers, "Hey mom, do you still have that friend yours that works at the hospital in Virginia?" he asked, "Great, thanks," he said, "I'll be back in like three minutes," he said going next door to his mom's apartment.

---------

Two hours later Nick had finally gotten a hold his dad, he hadn't been hurt bad, it had been flesh wound; he'd gotten out the way before it could hurt him, where the guy was aiming at least. Derek and Pen were taking a nap before they left that afternoon so Derek could drive since Nick was still worried, Jeff didn't want Nick driving right now. He'd offered to drive them, but since Nick had gotten to talk to his dad they were waiting to leave so they could all get some rest.

Lee was out work for few weeks, but it wasn't life threatening and Nick was glad, he'd been scared, all he had known was that his dad was shot and in the hospital. The only reason he'd kept it together and not taken off right then was Aidan, he couldn't leave his nephew, and Fran had been at work. Jeff had stayed with him till he'd been sure he would be okay, they'd tried to get hold of Lee's boss all day but they hadn't gotten anybody.

Nick had to smile as he packed few things, Derek knew how to get something done, he already had connections, and he wasn't even a cop or anything like that. He'll be great if he goes that route, Nick thought to his self before zipping up his duffel and tossing it on the floor, he'd asked Ruth to take care of Brownie while they were gone, but Pen had refused to leave her kitten behind again.

"Hey, you ready?" Penelope asked walking into his room.

"Yeah, oh who won that bet, between Derek you and me?" Nick asked.

"Forty, which means you won," Penelope said, "But as payment we'll take you to the cabin one time, it's ours now thanks to our wedding gift from Ruth, Melody, and Jeff," she said.

"Sweet, yeah, that will be nice one day," Nick said, "I'll make sure to bring a tent though, no way am I sleeping in there when you two having sex everywhere," he replied with laugh.

"Glad you are okay now, and I'm sorry about your dad," Pen said before she gave him a hug, "Thank you for watching Aidan and not just leaving," she added.

"I had to keep my head on and I was in no shape to drive, I find out who the hell wouldn't answer that phone when I called like a million times, I'm going to rearrange their face," he threatened.

"I got first dips on that," Derek said, "Cars packed up, we're going to drive back here at the end of the two weeks, leave the car at Jeff's house then fly to California for those three weeks," Derek said, "You still want to come with us?" he asked.

"Yeah, soon as I can see that my dad's okay I will really be okay," Nick said before they all left the apartment. Fran was down stairs with Desiree and Aidan watching the car since Derek had parked it outside the building.

---------

"You four be careful," Fran said, "And call us once week," she said before giving them all hugs, "I hope your dad is better soon," she said to Nick.

"Thanks, and I'll keep an eye on those three," Nick said before he gave Fran a hug, "Thanks for letting us go," he added.

"I'm scared letting you three leave, but I know you'll be fine," Fran said, "A mother worries, and not just about her children, but you too," she said to Nick.

"We gotta stop off at the bomb squad give Jeff something before we leave," Derek said, "I'll see you in July mom," he said giving her another quick hug before he hugged Desiree, "You be good for mom okay, and have fun with Whitney and Mike."

"Love you Derek," Des said hugging him.

"Love you too, sis," he said before letting his mom take her.

"Love you mom," Pen said, "I promise to take care of Derek and Aidan," she said, "I promise to make him call you couple times a week," she added with a smile before hugging Desiree and Fran both.

"Come on baby girl," Derek said, "I'd like to be on the freeway before dark," he said.

"Coming hot stuff," Pen said before she went to the front of the car sliding into the passenger seat while Nick got in the back with Aidan. Derek and Nick were going to trade off driving since Jeff was giving them the directions, which was why they had to go see him before they left, he'd gotten the directions to Lee's house along with couple other places case they wanted to stop for the night.

Derek made sure nobody was coming before he pulled out the spot going towards the high school and bomb squad, the way out of the city as well. The next two months was going to go by like crazy, but they were going to have a lot fun together. Nick along with them was going to be more fun than if it was just them two. Not that they couldn't have fun alone, but they couldn't have sex all the time.

**TBC**

**AN: June to last week of July two states almost two months, lots of fun a head and little angst, but our three favorite characters and Aidan will be fine. **


	49. First Stop VA

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 49**

**First Stop VA**

**AN: thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you all enjoy.**

"Hey," Lee said with a smile when he opened the door finding Lee, Penelope, and Derek who was holding Aidan, "I said I was fine," he said.

"We were coming here anyway," Pen said with a smile, "And you get to spend some time with your godson," she said.

"Come on in, I'm on the phone, but I'll be in the living room in a minute," Lee said.

"Okay," Pen said before the three them went into the house. It was a two story and according to Nick it had four bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a huge kitchen. The living room was large as well, they walked in looking around, "Wow, he got nice place," she said.

"He thought we might want to stay sometimes and who knows I might move here one these days, get job at the FBI too, or the police department around here," Nick said looking around.

"It's bigger than you said it was," Derek said going to the back porch carrying Aidan out the door with him.

"Sorry about that, it was my boss, where'd Derek go?" Lee asked.

"Outside, he saw your back deck and well," Pen said with smile.

"Just don't go having sex out there less nobody's here," Lee said already knowing that Penelope was probably planning on finding a way to have sex out there. He knew Penelope and Derek, and by what he'd seen in the past they would end up out there before they left in couple weeks.

"Hey, I have some self control," Derek said coming back inside.

"I was talking about your wife here, or did you forget that I caught you two in Jeff's squad car having sex?" Lee asked.

"Not in front of the baby," Pen said, "And that was your dream," she added with a smile. She remembered that day, it was at the reception, Jeff had parked out back at the diner, they'd snuck to the car and had sex in the back seat and Lee had walked out there catching them. He hadn't said a word just went back inside pretending like he'd never saw anything until now that was.

"There is five bedrooms not including mine, its different house than you thought it was, I moved out here, I liked it better," Lee said.

"We like it too," Derek said, "It has a lot more room I'm guessing," he said.

"Jeff and you taught him too much about houses," Pen said, "He kept telling us about the house when we were outside," she said.

"What do you think?" Lee asked looking at Derek who was looking around at the place.

"It was probably built decade ago, but you fixed it up," Derek said, "Rewired the house up, new kitchen stuff, and that back deck is new," he said.

"You are getting good," Lee said, "I'm working on the upstairs bathroom now, well I was, but as you can see I can't do anything right now," he said, his arm was in a sling at the moment and finishing a bathroom wasn't an option.

"How much you got left on it?" Nick asked.

"Toilet, sink and the tiles gotta come up and I was going to redo the floor in there make it wood," Lee said. Jeff, Dilion, William and Lee had taught themselves how to fix up houses with Dilion and Lee's dad's helping them. Jeff had in return taught Derek everything he knew about fixing up houses, and Lee had taught Nick as well.

"Are you going to sell it?" Pen asked.

"No, I'm fixing it up so I can live in it for years to come, but I was fixing another house up, down the road from this one," Lee said, "Can't do nothing right now though," he added.

"You want us to finish the bathroom and help with the house?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, might be fun, when we're not at that café place," Penelope said.

"The three of you are going to get some rest before you do anything," Lee said, "You drove here from Chicago, and I know you didn't stop anywhere," he said.

"Now that you mention it, a nap would be nice, I know Aidan is already asleep," Penelope said looking at him fast asleep in Derek's arms.

"Top the stairs is the room I got set up for you two, Nick's is few doors down and the nursery is between the rooms," Lee said, "I didn't fix it up but I did find a crib so he doesn't have to sleep in that basinet thing," he said.

"Thanks, we're going to take a nap and will be back down in few hours," Nick said, "I'm glad you're okay dad," he said before giving him a hug.

"I told you not to worry I'd be fine," Lee said returning his son's hug, "Oh, I gotta do some paper work tomorrow at the office, if you want I can show you around," he offered.

"Yes," All three teenagers said with smile.

"Okay, now go get some sleep, we can order pizza later," Lee said before they went upstairs.

----

At three that afternoon when Derek woke up he went downstairs finding Lee on the back porch. He went outside sitting down in the chair beside him. "How hard is it to do the job you're doing?" Derek asked, "FBI right?" he asked.

"I'm on the Behavioral Science Unit, the guy I work for and three others started it, they found out I had some experience with bombs, and few other things from my time on the force and they asked me to join them," Lee said, "I didn't expect to ever get in the section of the FBI," he said.

"I heard about that, Jeff was telling me few weeks back, that's how you got shot, trying to take guy down?" Derek asked.

"He was going to shoot that woman, I got in the way," Lee said, "You decide what you want to do with your life?" he asked.

"Yeah, I finally figured it out," Derek said, "Athletic scholarship for football to get me to college, get my law degree like Nick is going to do and start as cop, about a year transfer to the bomb squad," Derek said, "I don't think I could work near Gordinski and if I get job on the force after a year I could join the squad," he said.

"Seems like you got it all mapped out, so what's the problem?" Lee asked.

"Getting there, Pen thinks I can do anything, but I don't' want to stay in Chicago for the rest my life, I got this plan but trying to make it work and not letting this world stop us, that's the problem," Derek said, "I've heard you can't have a baby and get married this young, you won't make it, and I give you two months," Derek said.

"You can't listen to them," Lee said, "Look at Jeff and Ruth, they've made it this far and Penelope's parents before they died, they were married at seventeen, just like you two, they would still be together if they hadn't died," he said.

"I know, but still sucks, I gotta work harder for what I want just because of who I am, and the fact I got a family, the world doesn't care, that much I know," Derek said, "Sorry, we saw this guy at store, he said I give you two months before you want a divorce, Penelope and Nick were both about to clock the guy, if Nick hadn't been holding Aidan I think he would have," he said.

"Some people are jerks," Lee said before they heard somebody pulling up.

"I'll go get the door, oh and I want to be on the BSU one day, I'm pretty sure I can make it there," Derek said before he went to get the door.

Lee got up going inside too, he wondered in the world would be stupid enough to tell Penelope and Derek they wouldn't last two months. Ever who said it had better hoped that they never caught Derek on a bad day. He knew that Derek wouldn't actually hit them, but he'd go off like he had when William's sister had showed up two weeks after Aidan had been born.

Lee laughed, that woman found out fast that Derek Morgan wouldn't hesitate one bit when it came to laying somebody out, he didn't have to use violence he called the cops on her, served her right for showing up. Nick had filled him in on what had been going on.

Lee got to the kitchen before he heard two voices yell what the hell. He went to the living room finding Derek and his boss David Rossi looking like they were going to kill the other.

"Derek," Lee said.

"Why is this asshole here?" Derek asked.

"He's my boss," Lee said, "I'm guessing you two already met," he said hoping that neither one them made a move to punch the other.

"Yeah we met," Rossi said, trying to be nice.

"He's the asshole that said I'd be divorced in two months," Penelope said from the entrance to the living room, "What is he doing near us?" she asked holding Aidan in her arms.

"That was just a misunderstanding, right?" Lee asked he so didn't need them going at it, especially if they were staying for the next two weeks.

"Yeah that's right," Rossi said, "I was having a bad morning," he said.

"Okay now that you three aren't trying to kill each other," Lee said, "Derek, Penelope this is my boss David Rossi, and they are my son's best friends, and that's Aidan, their son," he said.

"Hi," Rossi said.

"Hi my ass, we'll be upstairs," Penelope said, "Nick's finishing the bathroom and we'll help," she said before turning around to leave, "I hear one word about how I will be divorced soon and I'll lay something on the floor," she added.

Derek followed her not wanting to be near the man that said he'd be divorced either. The guy didn't even know them and already thought the worst for them, "I wouldn't even stop her either," Derek said before going up the stairs.

-----

Lee went upstairs four hours later finding Nick, Penelope and Derek in the bathroom. Nick was on the floor putting the sink pipes in while Derek was finishing the toilet. Penelope was sitting in the bathtub without water with Aidan in her arms. On closer look she was asleep and so was Aidan.

"Hey, sorry about earlier," Derek said.

"Don't apologize to me, he's been an asshole since his wife decide she wanted a divorce, his second wife," Lee said, "Not saying he's got an excuse for being an ass, but if you were wondering," he said.

"Well he shouldn't take it out on them," Nick said, "There we're finished," he said.

"And my wife is asleep," Derek said with smile looking at Penelope. She had a pillow behind her head and Aidan was cuddled up the best he could at two months. Derek stood up going to their room and getting the camera, which had been Lee's present to them. He came back in the bathroom and took two pictures of Penelope and Aidan.

Nick had already been taking pictures of them since they'd been on the road and couple today. They'd already gone through two rolls of film and were on the third, it was nice having the camera, to capture the moments they had.

**TBC**

**AN: I have 2 tests to do and some other homework all due Sunday so till Monday this will be the last chapter. I got another story idea and will work on that when I start back to writing also. **


	50. Academy Day

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 50**

**Academy Day**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing finally back. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm making this chapter up I couldn't' find anything online to see if it was real or not so this is my sand box =).**

"What exactly we gotta do?" Nick asked.

"You three get to have fun with Aidan all day," Lee said, "I get to help the team with some FBI stuff," he said.

"It's just going to be the FBI their?" Penelope asked, "We're seventeen and two eighteen year olds as of yesterday," She said referring to Derek's birthday which they'd celebrated the day before. Nick had watched Aidan for the night while Penelope and Derek went out to have fun. Today Lee was taking them to the FBI Academy students' fun day for the ones that had graduated from the academy and would be joining the FBI.

There was going to be some things to do and there was a dunking tank that the SSA agents along with the director of the FBI would be in that day. Horse rides and few other things. Derek and Nick already wanted to see if they could go to the gun range. They were both eighteen and were hoping they could maybe get the chance to show off the shooting skills they had.

Lee had told them they'd have to wait and see, mostly only the academy graduates could do that, and neither one them were in the FBI. Then again Rossi did owe them for being an ass when they meet so Lee was pretty sure he could convince him.

"I don't know it'll be boring and mostly guy stuff," Penelope said.

Derek leaned over whispering in her hear, "You and me can always sneak off and have sex somewhere," he said giving her neck a kiss.

"You know what on second thought watching some dude shoot guns would be fun," she said with grin, "I'll go get Aidan ready and you handsome are staying out here, every time I try going in there with you we never behave," she said.

"I behave, until you pull your shirt off and start breast feeding him, then I'm lost for the rest the time," Derek said with smile, "Oh and make sure you have some in a bottle no way you showing your boobs off to hundred some guys," he said before giving her a kiss.

-----

It was almost noon when they got there, Derek and Penelope went in the car while Nick drove in his dad's truck since Lee had another week before he could drive again. Derek had let Penelope drive for once, since most the time he'd been driving around. She'd pretty much told him he was driving since she didn't know all the streets and she'd gotten lost few days before when she'd gone out with just Aidan. After that she had refused to drive till they got out of this place and back home, however he was with her today so she'd been driving.

"Told you, you would be fine," Derek said getting out before he got Aidan out the car seat.

"Well you were in here with me that is why," Pen said going to the trunk and getting the stroller out.

"Why are you getting that out?" Derek asked holding Aidan in his arms.

"Derek you are not carrying our son around all day because when you go to that shooting range if you get to that means I'll be with him and handsome, I love Aidan, but he's growing fast and holding him for like six hours is not going to happen," she said.

"Okay, but I'm not putting him in it," Derek said.

"Stubborn," Pen said.

"Hardhead," Derek said back before giving her a kiss, "Still love you though," he added before they went to meet up with Nick and Lee who were couple parking spots over.

"I'll show you all around the building little later, right now gotta go see what the team is up to, I got a friend showing you out to the field though," Lee said.

"Okay," Nick said, "Who's showing us around?" he asked before somebody came up to them.

"That would be me," David Rossi said standing behind them, and Lee just smiled walking off, he knew that they all needed to try and get along since it would probably be more visits and they'd see him more, attacking each other wasn't an option.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Derek said with a groan, "You trying to get me killed here?" he asked looking at Lee who was going into the building.

"You aim that gun near Derek and I'll find a way of erasing you," Penelope said, "It's not a threat either it's a promise," she said before taking Derek's hand, "Nick watch Aidan for minute," she said and once Nick was holding him she pulled Derek to the car.

"I'm going to die slow death," Derek said.

"You be good today and no wanting to kick his ass and tonight maybe once Aidan is asleep we can have a little fun, it's been good week, so far," Pen said running her hand up under Derek's shirt, "I'm sure we can find a bathroom here and have sex in it later," she said.

"Driving a hard bargain is not nice, baby girl," Derek said.

"Yes well I like my husband standing here and you go and punch him well we both know that won't be good," Pen said, "Much as I love seeing you go off on your punching back, hot stuff, his face wouldn't be a good place to punch," she said.

"If I have to behave them we're going to the bathroom now and I'm taking that shirt off you and…" Derek started but as if he knew Nick came up to them, "Buzz kill," he said giving him a look.

"Like I'd let you two run off and get laid and leave me with him," Nick said, "Now come on before I have to kick your butts," he teased.

"You ever spank me and you will be on the ground begging for mercy, Nick Wells," Pen said before she took Aidan from him.

"All talk and no action makes Penelope a don't follow through with threat girl," Nick sang out with smile.

Rossi groaned he knew that this was punishment; he knew it was, showing the three them around and the baby yep day from hell was what he'd be having, or would that change by the time they left that day, if it did then he would be in some weird world, he thought to himself.

-------

They all made it to the open field area half hour later, where the academy graduates were at along with more agents, there were tables, things set up, off in the distance were horses, and the shooting range was at the other end.

"Can we like go shoot?" Nick asked.

"Count me out," Penelope said, "No way am I shooting a gun again, I still haven't recovered from the last time, but you two go be macho," she said.

"Do you to have a license?" Rossi asked.

"We're eighteen so yeah we got hunting license and a gun license," Derek said.

"You have a license to carry a gun?" Rossi asked him.

"We've had one since the day after we got here," Nick said, "So cans we, it would be cool if we could out shoot your graduates," he said.

"That would never happen," Rossi said.

"Twenty bucks says we can out shoot you," Pen said, "Well they can out shot you, no guns for this one, killing that bastard was enough for one life time," she mumbled out loud.

"You shot somebody?" Dave asked looking at her stunned.

"What can I say the asshole threatened the two men I love, never mess with my husband and dad," Pen said before she smiled, "Now are you all going to go shot or stand here?" she asked knowing she couldn't go down since Aidan was too young to be near the loud noises and they would have him crying in second flat.

"We can always wait till Lee comes out so he can watch Aidan, I need my lucky girl after all," Derek said with smile wrapping his arm around her, Nick had taken Aidan from them after he fell asleep, they both had habit of carrying him around a lot, even when he slept so Nick had put him in the stroller this time so he could sleep and since Aidan was in there, Derek had his arms around Pen in a hug their foreheads resting together, "I don't have to go down there," he said.

"If you two don't stop I'm handcuffing you both on opposite sides of me and you won't be touching the rest the day," Nick said with laugh when Derek ignored him and picked Penelope up instead putting her over his shoulder fireman style.

"Derek," Pen squeaked out as he carried her, "Derek Michael Morgan," she said, but he wasn't listening, "Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You need to cool off baby girl," Derek said, "Good thing you got a black shirt on," he said.

Nick tried to hide his smile watching as Derek walked straight for the dunking booth with his wife, "Oh he's not getting any tonight," Nick said, "This is going to be so damn funny," he added.

------

"Derek you dare," Pen started but Derek knew she was terrified of heights and he had just helped her up into the dunking booth chair and she knew she was not getting out less she went down first.

"Sorry but you started it," Derek said before he kissed her, "You went and tortured me this morning, and I'm still hard as hell," he said before he started climbing down, "Just hold your breath," he said.

Nick was standing beside Derek with Aidan still asleep in the stroller, "You know she's going to hurt you when this is over," he said.

"Yeah well she's my wife, and after this morning, she freaking got one those Cosmopolitan magazines and was using some trick she found in there," Derek said, "She wouldn't let me off for like hour," he said before one of the Agents who had agreed to let Pen up in the dunkin booth, handed Derek a few of the balls to throw.

"Derek Morgan you are getting a spanking if you throw that ball," Pen called out before Derek took one ball, gave the other two balls to Nick, and threw the first one, he hit the target dead on and Penelope went down.

"You are getting creamed," Nick said shaking his head.

"I'm not done yet," Derek said, "I got two more balls here, she's going back in," he said with smile.

"Are you all having fun?" Lee asked coming up to them realizing that Pen wasn't there, "Where did she go?" he asked.

"I just dunked her," Derek said, "She brought it on herself," he added when Lee gave him a look, "Don't worry I'll go up there too, but my wife cannot throw worth shit, so no way I'm going down," Derek said.

Penelope had gotten out of the dunking tank and walked up to Derek, "You are a dead man, Derek Morgan," Pen said, "Now get your chocolate god of thunder ass that I love to bite up there," she said, "Or I'll just take you over there and give you a birthday present you'll never forget," she added before kissing him right there in front of everybody.

Derek couldn't say anything after she pulled away for air; she'd just said that out loud with more than Nick and Lee around, "I can't believe it you left him speechless," Nick said with grin, "Never thought I'd see this day," he added.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Pen asked realizing that Derek hadn't said a word, and that Lee, Rossi and Nick were cracking up bad along with two other guys standing there.

"Yeah, I think you did," Lee said, "I think your husband's still shocked," he said finally getting his laughter under control.

"Just wait till tonight, Angel, I'm pretty sure you won't even know how to form words when I get done with you," Derek said finally leaning closer whispering, "That pussy yours is going to be so damn wet I'll just slide in so damn easy you won't feel a thing," he said, "Your nipples are going to be so damn sensitive when I get done sucking them, that you're going to cum when I just brush one," he said before he gave her the two balls left going to the dunking booth.

Penelope bit back the whimper, she was soaking wet and not just from water, Derek knew how to get her from zero to wet and cumming in matter of seconds if he wanted to, "Promises Promises," she called after him her voice cracking slightly, "Nick give me those balls, I'm dunking my husband with them," she said.

"You can't throw worth anything," Nick said, "I'll dunk him for you," he said, and sure enough when Derek got up there Nick throw the ball and down went his best friend with a splash.

"Damn you got a good arm," Pen said, "You should like try out for the baseball team or something," she said.

"I am this year," Nick said with smile before Derek came back over to them, "Who's next?" Nick asked.

"Ten bucks says you can dunk our director," Rossi said, he was shocked that Nick had an arm like that, Lee had never said he was on the baseball team, "What position you play?" he asked.

"None, got shot this past year, saving these two from bullet, which was better than playing for some team," Nick said.

"What the hell do you three do?" Rossi asked.

"We're from Chicago, you do the math," Penelope said, "Gangs, drugs, assholes, college only way out," she said.

"You shot some guy, and you took a bullet?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah and my gotta be a hero, hot as hell husband jumped in front of a bullet to save a guy who later claimed he started the thing that got Nick shot," Pen said, "I mean he jumps in front of a bullet to save a cops life and the guy says he started it, as in Derek, not the cop, I mean what the hell," she said.

"Baby girl you're rambling," Derek said wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, he pissed me off, can't be thankful you saved his ass," Pen said, leaning back against Derek.

"I guess I shouldn't have judged you two," Rossi said, "I'll deny it if you ever say so, but I was wrong," he said, "I guess you two could go down to the shooting range," he added.

"Can I?" Derek asked Pen.

"Go on hot stuff, only once in life time do you get to shot at the FBI's shooting range," Pen said giving him a kiss, "I'm going to go find a bathroom and feed and change our son," she said.

"You want me to help first?" Derek asked, "I will," he said.

"Go, you can help me with his bath tonight," she said with smile giving him a kiss, "Shoot their asses off," she said.

"What?" All six guys standing there asked.

"You know like kick their asses, out win them, beat them," Pen said.

"Woman we are going to have to talk about the things that come out that mouth of yours," Derek said with smile before Nick, Rossi and him walked off leaving Lee and Penelope there with Aidan.

**TBC**

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter its few hours earlier, but I needed this after the week I've had. More coming tomorrow. =) Happy Easter and Spring and all those other holidays that are around this time. **


	51. No Sleep

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 51**

**No Sleep**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Derek was sitting in the living room trying to get Aidan to go stop crying, he'd been crying for the last three hours on and off. Pen had gone with Nick to get some groceries and Lee was back at work, so it was just him there for few more hours. He'd stayed with Aidan alone before, but today his son just didn't want to stop crying.

Lee walked in the door at his normal time if he wasn't on a case and could hear Aidan crying from where he was at. He at first thought that one them must be in the bathroom or something so he went to go get Aidan only to find Derek walking back and forth trying to get Aidan to stop crying.

"It's okay buddy, whatever you want just please don't cry any more," Derek pleaded, he wasn't sure what was wrong, but he knew or thought he knew this wasn't normal, he never remembered this with Desiree.

"You tried everything?" Lee asked.

"Yes, changing him, feeding, burping, I even changed his clothes gave him a bath, read like every book that we brought, I even played that music that makes me want to tear my ears off, nothing," Derek said.

"Let me try," Lee said putting his bag down, "Wait have you tried singing to him?" he asked.

"Me sing to him, I got a better chance of shooting with my eyes closed or trying to feel my way around your upstairs with my eyes closed than getting him to go sleep that way," Derek said.

"Just try it, I'll go change and if it doesn't work I got another idea," Lee said, "Nick had colic when he was born so you can imagine getting no sleep for about four months, and I tried everything under the sun, and finally found one thing that always helped," Lee said before he went off to change leaving Derek with Aidan.

"Okay just don't you laugh at me," Derek said with a smile trying to think of something to sing to his son, "This is your mom's favorite song so you can tease her later," he said.

Derek knew the song pretty much by heart now, Penelope played it enough, he'd bought her three copies already since the first copy had gotten worn out litterly and the second one was almost worn out now it skipped a lot in the car, the third one was still in the car not opened yet.

Derek groaned to himself before he started singing the words to the song and rocking Aidan in his arms at the same time, "I'm not that kind of guy who can take a broken heart So don't ever leave I don't want to see us part the very thought of losing you means that everything would go down under i'll be loving you forever just as long as you want me to be i'll be loving you forever all this love's for you and me," he sang and by the time he was finished with the first two verses Aidan was fast asleep in his arms and Lee who'd come back down stairs was smiling at him.

"I knew it would work, and I remember you two played that at the wedding reception, the first dance if I'm correct," Lee said.

"Yeah, first dance I ever got from her too," Derek said, "I didn't think it would work," he said.

"Go on and put him down for a nap and we can get the grill set up, you four only be here for another day and few of the guys are coming over this afternoon thought we could grill out back," Lee said.

"Sure, Rossi's probably going to want a rematch, I creamed him last weekend, I still can't believe I got that lucky," Derek said with smile before he went up stairs to put Aidan in the crib so he could sleep.

The last three nights he'd woken up at exactly three in the morning, never failed and Derek had stayed up with him till he'd went back to sleep almost at six those mornings. Derek or Penelope had stayed up with him, mostly Derek since Pen hadn't felt good the last two days, she'd fallen asleep on the back deck reading one her books while Nick had been upstairs with Aidan while he was napping. Derek had been the one driving Lee around that day since they'd rotated who was driving. Today had been his first day back at work, and he'd been able to drive himself there.

Penelope had gotten burnt and after Derek had given her a lecture about falling asleep without sun screen on he'd rubbed some lotion on her and made her feel better, he'd also cuddled up with her on the couch and in the bed when she'd been freezing.

--------

Nick and Penelope came in the door couple hours later with Rossi behind them. It was his idea to do the grilling thing, he wasn't that bad after getting pass the I'm an asshole some of the time, but not always part. He'd even gotten them a way to San Francisco with out having to get tickets on a plane which was nice, it was two way so in July all they had to do was call him let him know when they were coming back.

Lee had said he was making up for what he said, but they knew deep down the man had some kind of soft spot, and it was awesome being around him. Derek had no reason to want to kill him now and even though his second divorce was going through now Rossi wasn't in as bad of a mood as he had been two weeks back when he'd first met them.

"Hey hot stuff," Pen said going over to Derek and wrapping her arms, "You might want to come inside for a minute because if you don't then I'm going to move you against the railing and I'm pretty sure if I kiss what I want to right here then you won't talk to me for the rest the day," she said with a grin before she squeezed his ass walking off.

"Are you sure she's not pregnant or something?" Nick asked, "She's had weird cravings all day, hot sauce on top of pizza with mushrooms and black olives, I'd get those things but green onions too, and freaking peanut butter," he said.

"She was eating that before she was pregnant," Derek said, "However peanut butter does not taste good on pizza," he said making a face before walking inside.

Penelope was sitting on their bed waiting for him not wearing a thing when he walked in except for the cowboy hat and boots she'd saw today, which she'd bought, "How you like, my sexy chocolate sculpted god?" Pen asked moving her hand to her inner thigh as she held herself up with one arm.

Derek bit back a moan watching her, "Baby girl, we talked about this, when there are people around we can't have this much fun, Lee and them are down stairs and…" he couldn't go on, she knew how to get him going, and where her hand was going was turning him on.

"I said I wouldn't pull you into a bathroom at the FBI building last Saturday and have sex with you, again, but I never promised it or this," Penelope said, "Aidan's asleep finally first time in what three four nights or days, and they are all down there grilling not noticing we're missing," she said, "Or should I just using my fingers and finish this?" Pen asked, "Then again, handsome, I could always use this," she said pulling something out from behind her.

"You wouldn't dare," Derek said looking at what she had, he'd seen it before, he just didn't think she'd go and buy one, "You better not even think about it, Penelope Morgan," he said.

"Then you better do something handsome, because your baby girl is on fire with want," she said, "I've been aching all afternoon for you," she said with a moan.

Derek walked over to her taking the dildo she had went and got jerking it away from her before he picked her up going over to the love seat that was in their room and bent her over the arm rest, "You're getting it for buy that," Derek said undoing his jeans before pushing them and his boxers down.

"Go ahead and spank me if I'm so bad," Pen said with a moan.

Derek knew if he did she'd enjoy it, his princess loved it, got off on it, and he knew she was looking for a spanking and that's just what he gave her, three spanks to each cheek making her moan out rubbing against the arm rest before he finally thrust into her filling her completely like always. He wrapped his arm around her waist holding her to him as he thrusted in and out alternating with slow and fast, half way in all the way in till he had her moaning and crying out his name, but he wouldn't let her cum, every time she was close he'd stop and spank her again.

"You're a bad girl, Penelope, and what you think I'm going to do?" Derek asked leaning over her whispering into her ear.

"Spank me until I cum," Pen said with a moan, "Please," she begged, "I'm so damn bad, you should move your finger over my clit till I'm screaming your name," she said.

"You're dripping aren't you?" Derek asked moving slowly making her whimper, "That's what I though," he said with a smile moving his hands up cupping her breast pinching both her nipples making her scream out bucking back into him, which got another yell of his name.

"Derek, please, I need…" she said with a moan.

"Need to what, baby girl?" Derek asked moving his hands down to her hips holding he still, "I'll give you one guess of what I'm going to do and then I'm going to just do it," he said.

"Make me cum so hard I forget my name," Pen offered up before she felt Derek's hands tighten up before he started moving again, "YES," she moaned out she could feel herself building back up and she tried to move her hand down to stroke her clit which was begging for it, but the way she was she couldn't.

Derek groaned before he exploded inside her, filling her up as he sucked on her neck to keep from yelling out. Pen moaned feeling him release, and she was so close too, but before she could Derek pulled out spun her around and got down on his knees sucking her clit into his mouth making her scream as he gently but firmly bit down she exploded falling back onto the love seat almost, but Derek caught her, standing back up he thrusted back into her kissing her moving fast and quick until they both were going over again.

---------

Nick was smiling when Derek and Penelope came back down stairs, the hat she had on upstairs was still on as was the cowboy boots she'd gotten. She was now wearing a skirt and one Derek's shirts.

Derek had changed as well, he had on pair jeans, which Nick wasn't sure why in hell he'd even put on knowing the minute that Pen sat on his lap or whispered something those jeans would get uncomfortable on his friend, it was a known fact not to let Derek wear tight as hell jeans near Pen, he would be sporting something in matter of seconds. He was also wearing the shirt that Pen had gotten him that morning.

"If I don't get sleep tonight because of you two, you are getting it," Nick said.

"Hey, we haven't had sleep much if at all in four days, cut us some slack," Pen said.

"No sleep?" Rossi asked them, "Don't tell me you two been screaming like that for four days, and next time close the window," he added.

Pen's face, already red from the sun burn got even redder when she looked up noticing the bedroom window was in fact wide open. She bit her lip before she started giggling, "Wait you heard…"

"Spank my ass till I cum," Nick said, "And if I ever hear that again, I'll lock you two in a room without each other for as long as the day has twenty five hours," he said.

"It doesn't," Pen said.

"That's his point," Derek said, "The food done yet?" he asked.

"Yes, but you two are banned from being alone for the rest the day," Lee said, "You can have all the fun you want tomorrow but I don't want to hear that ever again," he said shaking his head.

"Well if you had told me how to get Aidan to sleep three days ago I wouldn't have been without sleep and sex for three days, something had to give, and it was that," Derek said, "We were sleep and sex deprived and we gave in," he added.

"I would have said give in to sleeping, not screaming oh hell yes harder, so damn close," Lee said with laugh.

"Now you're just making that up, I do not scream thank you very much," Penelope said with pout crossing her arms.

"Yes you do, but you're so damn hot doing it," Derek said before kissing her, "I'm going to go see if Aidan is awake and I'll be back," he said.

"Next time give in to the no sleep not the sex part," Rossi called after him with a laugh. It was never a dull moment with Derek and Penelope around; too bad they were leaving Saturday morning. He couldn't believe he was actually going to miss them.

**TBC**

**AN: It stopped storming so I got to get this up here is hoping I can get more up this week it is calling fro them every other day so if I don't post that is why. Letting you know in advance.**


	52. Flying To San Fran

**Life's Choices **

**Chapter 52**

**Flying To San Fran**

**AN: thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Derek, Penelope, Nick and Aidan were on their way to San Francisco. Rossi had pulled a favor hew as owed and right now they were flying to San Fran the four of them and only six others. It was actually nice; they had the front the plane to themselves. It was four seats up where they were and six in the other section. Some Agents had to fly out to California for something and the director had let them fly out with them, which had been cool. Lee was keeping the car at his place till they came back at the end of July.

Nick was sleeping and Aidan was asleep as well in the car seat they'd gotten their stuff packed and were ready to go that morning. Lee had drove them to the airport Pen had gotten in the front with Nick and Derek in the back beside the car seat it was the easiest way since it was five of them in the car, it could hold that many, but was tight fit.

"You know that mile high club people are talking about?" Penelope asked Derek who was half asleep himself.

"Woman I was up till three having sex with you and we got up at five, I need a nap if you want to go join that club or you're going to be playing with nothing," Derek said, "It's four more hours give me two hours of sleep then I'll be ready to go," he said with smile.

"Spoil sport," she pouted but thought that few hours of sleep would do some good and took Derek's advice and got some. In the matter of four hours her brother would be picking them up from the airport.

-------

Derek waited till he knew that Nick wasn't going to wake up, he had a walkman in his ears as it was too, so he wouldn't wake up. He undid his seat belt before Penelope got on his lap. "You can't scream or anything," Derek said before he kissed her.

"I promise, hot stuff," Penelope said before she started kissing him moving her hands up under his shirt trying to get a feel of everything she could, in the position she was in.

Derek moaned into her neck as he nipped there leaving a place when he finally pulled away. Penelope pulled his shirt up so she could get better access to his chest nipping everywhere she could.

"Slow down baby girl," Derek said, but she wasn't she went for his belt getting it undone before pushing his jeans down with his help.

"Can't wait for you, handsome, at least have to be inside you," Pen said grabbing the blanket above them just in case somebody walked in, they could always hide what they were doing under there.

Derek got it so it was covering them just right and nobody would notice what they were doing. Soon as he did she sunk down on him and he finished covering them up good enough. She was sitting on his lap slowly rocking back and forth as they kissed.

"Thank you for this," Pen said, "Just think we can do this and nobody will know anything," she said kissing his neck before the curtain that separated them from the rest the plane opened.

"What in the hell?" the Agent asked.

"She's just sitting on my lap," Derek said, "We're cold," he added fast keeping a straight face.

"I don't care what you are doing but I hear noises of any kind that sound wrong…"

"We won't," Pen said with smile, "However there will be some noises when I have to breast feed and if you come up here then you might get hit if you say anything," she said.

"Never mind," the Agent said before he went back to where he'd been, "Oh do you two want something to eat?"

"No we have our own food, and Nick's packing snacks we'll eat his if we get hungry," Pen replied keeping a straight face even though Derek's hand had moved down to her clit and was stroking her at that very moment.

Derek smiled when the guy left and kissed Penelope thrusting upward making her moan into his mouth running his hand over her bottom pulling her even closer as she whimpered as his other hand went up to her clit again stroking her over and over until she couldn't hold back any more and came clamping around him, but Derek didn't cum with her.

Pen laid against him trying to catch her breath, "Derek please I can't," she said feeling his finger tracing around her clit she was still sensitive after he'd done nothing but suck on that little bud for half hour, she'd came five times screaming out his name the day before till he'd finally given in and taking her in Lee's kitchen while Nick and him were upstairs.

----------

"You're a bad girl and I'm punishing you," Derek said, "You're punishment is this," he said grabbing her bag and grabbing the lotion she had in the bag, he put a good amount on his hand before he started moving it against her clit again making her bit down on his shoulder and moan, "You love it don't you, you want to cry from the pleasure, so damn sensitive you can't take it," he whispered making her gasp as she started moving on his lap.

"Shit," she moaned feeling her second climax start before she exploded. She rolled and shifted her hips trying to get more of his fingers touching her, it ached with pleasure, he knew how to build her up and have her screaming but she couldn't, not here.

Derek pulled his hand away taking her hips and holding her while he thrusted up into her until they were both cumming this time, he knew how to making her scream, whimper and moan, but Pen bit down her head going back and her hands resting on his shoulders for support as she started riding him hard and fast needing more, her body had started a fire again and she needed another release and fast or she was going to die.

------

Nick woke up when he heard the pilot guy say they'd be landing soon. He sat up noticing that Derek and Pen had a smile on their faces, "You did it somewhere on this plane didn't you?" Nick asked.

"Those bathrooms are not roomy enough for a lot of shaking, but damn a sink can do wonders," Pen said with teasing tone.

"I'm not going to use the bathroom till we land, you two are so wild together one day somebody is going to catch you two and I know something," Nick said with smile, "Just make sure that I'm around that way you got a cover," he said before he put his seat belt on.

"Who said it was in a bathroom," Derek said with smile, "You sleep like a rock," he teased.

"What?" Nick asked, "You two did it here?"

"I'm never going to tell," Pen said with a smile as she picked Aidan's car seat up with him in it before taking him out so that he wouldn't start crying like when they took off.

"I can't believe you two had sex on this plane, see right there is why I need a girlfriend," Nick said with pout himself.

"Pour Nick," Pen teased him with smile, "You'll be okay, who knows you might just lose it out here," she said.

"I know if I do hook up you two will not be getting details," Nick said shaking his head.

"Well you are the one that went to sleep don't blame us," Derek said before he fastened his own seat belt.

"I can't believe you two had sex on the FBI's jet," Nick said.

"Well believe it," Penelope said with a smile, "First of maybe many we hope," she said.

"Don't make me spank you," Derek said with a smile, but he was hoping the same thing.

**TBC**

**AN: shorter than most, but I wanted just the airplane trip in this chapter hope you all enjoyed. **


	53. Never Happening

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 53**

**Never Happening**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

"Your room's still up stairs, I haven't changed anything," Steven said as he opened the door to the house. It was a two story with six bedrooms in it enough room for all siblings and now it had room for Derek, Pen to share a room they were in her old room Steven had their parents' old room, and the rest the kids had the rooms they'd had; Nick was going to be staying in Steven's old room while they were there.

"You never said you had a big house," Nick said looking around.

"You should see up stairs," Penelope said, "I'm going to go see my room, I'll be back down in couple," she said before giving Derek a kiss, "Damn I'm going to miss you, hot stuff," she said with a grin.

"I'll be up soon as I get the rest the stuff," Derek said pulling her into a hug and he kissed her again, "Now get that sweet ass up there before I change my mind," he teased.

"You are going to kill me for the next month aren't you?" Steven asked in a joking tone, "I'll help you with the stuff," he said.

"It's cool, Nick can help, your sister packs more stuff than anybody I've ever met, but we can carry it," Derek said before Nick and he went back out to the vehicle while Steven watched Aidan.

"Who's that?" Chase Garcia, Penelope's older brother by one year asked coming into the living room.

"Our nephew, Aidan Michael," Steven said.

"Who the hell had a kid, I know I didn't and Max didn't," Chase said.

"Penelope and Derek or did you forget that little bit?" Steven asked cradling his nephew.

"Pen's just a fucking whore, she goes off gets pregnant and married and you act like the world revolves around her," Chase said, "You should just sent her to that foster home, at least then we wouldn't have to deal with this," he said.

"Watch your damn mouth, Derek and Nick are outside and I'm pretty sure that if they heard you they'd kick your ass, I sure as hell am thinking about it," Steven said, "Why are you here anyway, you're supposed to be at work," he said.

"Got the afternoon off," Chase said before he walked off with a smile, "Oh, I saw Chris today, you know that dushbag that was always hanging around Pen trying to get a hook up, well I told him she's back in town, damn was he happy," he said before going up stairs.

"It's his own problem if he doesn't like your mom and dad together," Steven said, "I know I love you, and Max, Daniel do too, their your other uncles," he said given Aidan a quick kiss before he went to see if Derek and Nick needed help.

-------

Penelope walked into her old bedroom with a smile she'd missed this place so much, but having Derek, Nick, Aidan, Jeff, Ruth, Jamie and everybody else that loved her in Chicago made it bearable and if she hadn't gone she wouldn't have met Derek.

Pen walked in the room just enough tossing her bag down she'd been carrying, she'd refused to let Derek carry it, she loved him but it had few things inside that she knew he would get her for. She'd brought few books to read up on internet code and she'd found a hacker's guide. If Derek saw that she'd be a very unsexed duck for while.

Pen jumped when the door shut behind her and when she turned around she yelled out. Chris something, she couldn't even remember his last name he was that unimportant, was standing in her bedroom. He'd followed her around for months before she'd left, and he'd told everybody at the high schooled they'd been having sex everywhere on campus. Which of course was a lie, Derek was the first and only guy she'd been with or dated for that matter.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Penelope asked before Chris walked over to her kissing her and pushing her backwards till they fell onto her bed, "NO," Pen yelled out trying to get away, what the hell was the guy thinking.

"Oh you're mine now," Chris said kissing her with a bruising force, "Been waiting on you for the last year and four months," he said taking hold her hands as Pen brought her knee up trying to kick him in the balls however he used one hand to hold her hands and pushed her leg away with the other one, "I'm going to fuck you right here and now, damn you've gotten hotter," he said pushing her legs apart.

Pen squirmed trying to get away, she'd known the guy had wanted her back then, hell he'd broadcasted it all over the damn school that he was going to take her behind the bleachers and do her after school one day. She'd called Steven and he'd come and got her, that was the last day she'd been there before she'd left for Chicago.

"Oh hell no I'm going to screw you right now," Chris said pushing her legs farther apart moving his hand up her leg pushing the skirt she had on up, "Damn have I wanted this and just think I finally get to do Penelope Garcia," he said pushing the skirt the rest the way up and moving his hands over her inner thigh.

"Stop," she said trying to kick him, "Or my husband is going to kill you," she said.

"Your what?" Chris asked stunned for a second which was the moment that Derek who'd heard her scream out came into the room and grabbed Chris jerking him off the bed.

"Her fucking husband, that would be me," Derek growled, "Care to explain to me why I shouldn't rearrange your face right now for messing with my wife?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Chase said she was back he didn't mention she was married," Chris said.

"We have a son too, and I'm sure that he wouldn't mind his dad kicking your ass for this," Derek said punching the guy in the face which made him yell out.

-----

By the time that Chase, Nick, and Steven got in the room, Derek and Chris were on the floor fighting each other with Chris on the bottom. Chase was grinning, and Penelope saw him, and she knew he had something to do with this; he was the only one that ever hung out with Chris.

"Hey Nick," Pen said, "Punch him too," she said looking at her brother who was still smiling, till Nick punched him in the face.

Max came into the room to see what was going on finding Nick and Chase going at it along with Chris and Derek, "What the hell?" he asked before Steven handed Aidan over to him going to Derek and Chris first pulling them apart the best he could being only one person.

"Knock it off," he said before Derek took another swing sending Chris back on the floor, "I said stop," Steven said pushing Derek back some, "What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"He was all over my wife," Derek said trying to catch his breath.

"How in the hell did you know she was coming home, I told you she was never coming back here," Steven said.

"Chase told me, said she was coming back just for me," Chris said looking over at Chase who was currently being held against the wall by Nick.

"You what?" Penelope asked getting off the bed and going over to Chase, "You told him I wanted to have sex with him?" she asked before slapping him, "I would expected this from Steven three years ago, but you, no way," she said before she left the room. She was hurt; Chase and her had been the closet even though Max was two years younger than her she'd bonded with Chase a lot more.

"I'll deal with you later," Derek said looking at Chase before he took off after Penelope. It was supposed to be simple the visit, but this was crazy, and right now he needed to find his baby girl.

----------

Penelope was sitting in the small garage on the hood of Steven's cop car, "I don't understand why he would do that?" She said, "And before you ask no, Chris and I never, he kept wanting to, but I wouldn't give him the time of day, he followed me around forever though," she said.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm pissed at him and your brother," Derek said, "I would have killed him if he'd done anything else," he said.

"I said I had a husband he stopped," Pen said, "I'd forgotten about Chris, I hadn't thought about him since the day I left, he told the whole school that we were going to have sex," she said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, his dad was one the administrators and he like got in his office and announced it to the whole school, worst day of my life," she said.

"I never had that problem, but I did have somebody say I was only into guys since I never was seen with any the girls at school," Derek said, "I never let it get to me though, then I met you," he said putting his arm around her, "I'm sure Nick will set him straight," he said with a smile.

"I heard what Chase said to Steven before I went in my room; he thinks I'm whore now," Pen said.

"Well I don't think you're a whore, and he says it in front of me I'll kick his ass too," Derek said, "I thought your brothers liked me?"

"Three out of the four," Pen said, "Chris and Chase are friends, so he thinks he can set us up," she said.

"Well, he better back off," Derek said, "I see him groping you like that again I won't be held reliable for what I do."

"You can't just go and kill him," Penelope said, "He's an ass, but…"

"No, buts, he touches you again he's a dead man," Derek said.

"Derek," Pen started.

"Now you're defending him?" Derek asked her.

"No, hell no I'm just saying you can't go around kicking my brother's ass is all, I still love him even if he is a dick head," Penelope said.

"I'll do what I please when it comes to those that hurt you, baby girl and you'll just have to deal with that," Derek said.

"So this is how we're going to spend today, fighting?" She asked.

"I came out here to comfort you," Derek said, "But apparently you are fine and Chris wasn't doing anything wrong, the way you acting," he said.

"Derek don't," she said.

"No, and I'll be sleeping in Nick's room tonight since my wife wants to be groped by another man," he said before he got up walking away.

"DEREK," Pen yelled but he didn't turn around, and she knew somewhere she'd said the wrong thing, but it wasn't her fault, she'd never sais that she was defending Chris, she was not wanting Derek to kill him though.

**TBC**

**AN: I'm going to have a crazy schedule till Sunday night got family coming in so if I get to post it will only be one story and one chapter a night. I'll update Making a Home tomorrow since I updated this tonight. **


	54. Dinner Out

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 54**

**Dinner Out **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you enjoyed I own nothing. **

Derek, Nick, Aidan and three of Penelope's brothers along with Pen were at one of the local diners in San Francisco eating dinner that night. After everything with Chase and Chris they'd all wanted some time alone. Derek was sitting beside Nick and with Penelope across from him.

Nick was trying to keep them from having it out here, they'd about got into it when they'd gotten here, and Aidan was currently being held by Max since he didn't want his nephew caught in the middle and with Nick trying to be peace maker at the moment, he couldn't hold Aidan.

"What have you four been doing for the last few months?" Steven asked looking at Pen. Nobody had talked yet; it was like they were all waiting for somebody to say something about the problem earlier, but nobody wanted to.

"We stayed with Nick's dad for the last two weeks," Pen said, "One of his friends let us fly down here on a jet of the FBI's it was awesome," she said with a smile.

"That must been fun," Max said.

"It was, and after two weeks this Agent guy David Rossi, he actually liked us," Pen added.

"I thought Pen and Derek was going to lay the guy out the first time they met," Nick said, "Course if I hadn't had Aidan I would have," Nick added, "But in the end he was a great guy," he said.

"He heads up the BSU for the FBI," Derek said, "I wouldn't mind having a job like that," he added.

"What so you could get killed?" Penelope asked, "Hell no," she added.

"I get back home I'm thinking about seeing how long it would take after I graduated how long till I could get there," Derek said ignoring what she said, "Probably work my way up, cop, bomb squad first then get on at the FBI branch in Chicago," he said.

"I said no," Penelope said giving him a look.

"Just like you told me not to protect you?" Derek asked, "It will never happen, I'll protect you till the day I die either way, don't give shit if you like it or not," he said before he got up and walked off right after he took Aidan from Max.

Pen sighed, they still weren't back to talking, and she thought he was being an ass at the moment. "You know he's right," Steven said, "You're damn lucky, Chris is still alive, I was him I would kicked his ass even more," he said.

"Well you are not Derek, and I wouldn't have beat the hell out Chris, I would just told him to get off me, and telling him that Aidan wouldn't care if he punched him is bull shit," Penelope said not realizing that Derek had come back.

"Hey Nick, you good with riding back with Steven and them?" he asked, "Or you want to come with me and Aidan?" Derek asked.

"I'll ride back with them," Nick said, "But what about your wife?" He asked.

"She can ride with you all, I need a walk and Aidan is getting tired, he'll be asleep and I don't want him here asleep," Derek said.

"He'll be fine, he slept on the plane with you two having sex," Nick said before getting a glare from Penelope, "Just saying," he said.

"Well maybe I need a breather," Derek said before he grabbed the diaper bag.

"I'll go with you," Nick said, "Thanks for dinner Steven," he said before getting up.

"Derek Michael Morgan," Penelope said, "Sit down."

"You two need a time out for while, you've been together for the last year, few hours away won't hurt," Nick said, "I don't need to break up a fight," he said.

"I been away from him more than few hours in the last year," Penelope said.

"I mean the last two weeks," Nick said, "We'll see you at the house," he replied before Derek and him left with Aidan.

"He's dead," Pen said with a glare.

-------

It was after nine that night when everybody got back to the house. Pen went upstairs to the room Derek and her were staying in with Aidan and found Nick there. "Hey, so where is my asshole of a husband at?" Pen asked.

"Son of a bitch," Derek said, "You know what, I'm sleeping in Nick's room tonight," he said before Aidan started crying again, he'd just gotten him asleep too, he'd been crying for the last twenty minutes none stop.

"NO," Nick said over Aidan's cries, "I'm taking him, and you two are going to fucking talk, I'm tired this shit, and I don't know what is wrong, but till you talk, neither one you are getting Aidan for the night," he said before he took Aidan from Derek.

"Hey," Derek said, but Nick cut him off.

"When you two stop acting like brats and talk about what happened today then you can have him back, but I won't let you use him as an excuse not to talk," Nick said before he got the diaper bag and the bottle that Derek was holding and left the room.

"I'm going for a walk," Pen said, "Soon as I get out these damn shoes," she added, but Derek cut her off not letting her go anywhere, "Get out my fucking way," She said.

"NO, I want to know why you're being a bitch to me, it can't be from what happened when I defended you so what the hell is it?" Derek asked her, she was against the wall now, she'd backed up and he had his hands on either side the wall blocking her movement.

"None yah business," Penelope said before Derek moved closer.

"I'm your damn husband, so tell me what is wrong, or I'll make you tell me, I'm sure these will work just fine on your smart ass mouth that you got going at the moment, and a spanking will too," he said before he leaned closer whispering in her ear, "Tell me now, or I'll lick that pretty pussy yours right here," he replied.

"No," Pen said, she was trying her damndest to ignore him, but it wasn't working, she felt his breath on her neck and she bit back the moan, but he heard it, "Derek, don't," she said.

"Tell me, Sunshine," he said, "You'll feel better," he replied moving his hands up her sides but she shoved him away, however he caught her picking her from behind making her scream out when he put her over his shoulder fireman style spanking her ass before carrying her over to the bed.

"You are worse than Chris," Pen said and soon as she did she regretted it because she felt him stiffen and she was on the bed before she knew it and Derek slammed the door on the way out the room.

Penelope drew her knees up and she cried, she'd screwed everything up. She wanted to go after Derek but knew she wasn't thinking straight at the moment. If she went who knew what she'd say next.

Things were spinning out of control fast, and she just wished that things weren't as complicated as they felt at the moment, it was her fault. Pen looked over at the picture of her mom and dad on the nightstand and the picture she had of Derek, Nick, Aidan and her which was beside that one as well. Those pictures held her life along with the one of the whole family minus Max and Chase who hadn't been at the wedding.

----------

Max was going passed Penelope's room when he heard her yelling in her sleep at eleven that night. He knew she was upset, he'd heard her crying earlier and after Nick and Derek had a shouting match about whether he was going for a walk and not going up to Pen, which Derek won since he went passed Nick telling him to shove it.

Things were so dramatized at the moment that Max wasn't sure what the hell was going on. Nick, Derek and Pen were yelling at each other, which was odd apparently. Max went into the room going to the bed and he could hear her saying something.

"Rodney stop no, please no," Penelope said, moving around in her sleep, "STOP," she yelled before she screamed again followed by, "Get off me Chris, stop please don't do this," she said before she sat up in the bed breathing hard seeing Max standing there.

"What's wrong?" Max asked, but she didn't answer instead she took off out the room not even stopping when he yelled for her to do so.

-------

Derek had been walking around for the last hour, he was pissed and trying to stop the anger that was boiling inside him, he wasn't Chris, and he'd never been Chris why the hell she'd said that he didn't understand. He felt like punching something, anything right now would work; well except for Pen he'd never touch her or Aidan either. He wasn't stupid; he'd kill anybody that touched them too, like he wanted to with Chris.

He was trying to think of what could be wrong with Pen, why she could be acting this way. It wasn't being pregnant; she'd never acted like this much of a bitch when she's been pregnant with Aidan. He walked around to the back of the house looking at the night sky, the stars and moon weren't out any more. They were behind the dark clouds in the sky that he could see from the porch lights that was on.

Derek sat down on the steps on the back porch of the house. He'd walked around the entire property, ran some too, he was trying his best to calm down, he was hurt, and wanted to burn this shit out him before he went back inside. He saw the lightening before he heard the thunder, but the rain coming down not three seconds later got him up and going into the house.

He only liked the rain if Pen was in it with him and being pissed at her right now was not one those times that he liked the rain. Steven was just getting back himself when Derek walked in the house, "Where the hell you been?" he asked.

"Walk, run, anywhere but inside," Derek said.

"If you're going to find her to talk she's not up there, I don't know where she's at," Steven said, "She woke up screaming earlier when Max checked on her and she took off out of here like a bat out hell," he said.

"What?" Derek asked, "What did she say?"

"Nothing, but she sure was shouting No please stop don't do this about two guys Rodney and Chris," Max said, "One guy I know, but who's Rodney?" he asked.

"Shit," Derek said, "I know where she's at."

"I doubt that, I looked all over and couldn't find her," Steven said.

"You check the cemetery?" Derek asked.

"Why would she be at a cemetery?" Max asked.

"I know her, and I know where she's heading or rather went," Derek said before he left again to go find Pen, he finally understood what was wrong.

**TBC**

**AN: I hope you enjoy, I finally was not so tired I couldn't stay awake. Hope you like this chapter, so far it is back to the normal schedule vacation is over sadly, but I get to write what I love now too =)**


	55. Finding Her

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 55**

**Finding Her**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing.**

Derek walked up behind Penelope sitting down under the tree with her. The rain had slacked some, but the storm was still going on, "You trying to catch a cold or die out here?" Derek asked.

"No," Pen said shaking her head before she leaned against Derek, "I'm sorry I've been a bitch to you, I just didn't think it would be this hard coming home," she said.

"It's not just the coming home part, it's the Chris part too," Derek said, "Max told me about you screaming before you woke up, the nightmare, why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Being back here after over a year and having your own brother do what he did, how would you feel?" Pen asked, "I felt like I was being smothered and I couldn't escape," Pen said, "I knew I screwed up comparing you to Chris, you're nothing like Chris, you are so much more, hot stuff, he never cared you do, and I was never with him," she said.

"I know you weren't, but it wasn't just him, you were screaming about something else too," Derek said.

"I know, it woke me up, I guess with what Chris did it took me to that place, and I felt scared and helpless all over again, I felt like I was helpless and I needed you and that scared me, the fact that I needed you that much, before I met you I never had that problem," Penelope said.

"You should just told me instead of taking it all out on me, baby girl, I could helped," he said.

"That was the problem I felt like I couldn't do anything for myself, that I had to have you to protect me and I didn't like that feeling, plus when Chris was on me I had that moment when I was back to months back and it was Rodney and not Chris," Pen said holding to Derek.

"He's not coming back baby girl, he's dad, and Chris knows not to touch you now, I'll kill him if he tries," Derek said, "If you don't want to stay here I'd understand," he added.

"No, we're staying, I just it hurts still, I thought it wouldn't but I miss them so much, I've pretended like if I was in Chicago then maybe they were here, maybe they were alive and when we got here I could introduce you all to them, but it was a lie that I came up with so that I wouldn't have to deal with the truth, but they're gone and I'm never going to be able to see them again," Penelope said as the rain and tears mixed together.

Derek held her trying to comfort her the best he could, he knew what it felt like knowing that you weren't dreaming, that your dad, or in her case both parents weren't coming back. He knew she hadn't had that moment yet, where she realized that nothing could change the fact her parents were really gone. The last year she'd pushed it away like he had for so long, but it was real, and he knew she would be okay in time, but right now, she just needed that time to adjust, because when Jamie had taken her in, she'd pushed it away out of her mind thinking like they were still here, just not near her.

"What you say we get out here before we catch cold?" he asked few minutes later.

"Yeah, I'm drowned at the moment," Pen said, before he stood up, and when he did, he pulled her up wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you baby girl, and no amount of you trying to push me out that door will ever make me leave, I'd follow you to the ends of this world to find you," Derek said.

"I'm still sorry about everything," Penelope said, "Oh and if it wasn't raining I would let you have some fun right now," Pen said with a giggle.

"You silly girl," Derek said before they went towards the truck.

"Hold on I almost forgot," Pen said going to her parents graves, "Mom dad, this is Derek, my chocolate god of thunder aka my husband," she said, "He's kept me sane for the last year plus some months," she said.

"Your daughter had kept me sane too," Derek said with smile before giving Penelope a hug, "Come on baby girl, we need dry clothes, and I'm pretty sure your brothers are going to be happy to know you're still alive," he said.

"Thanks for putting up with me Derek, most wouldn't," Pen said.

"Well, you are my Sunshine, I'd do anything for you," Derek said before they walked towards the truck he had taken, that was Steven's.

------

Steven and Nick were in the living room when Derek and Penelope showed back up. "Where have you been?" Steven asked soon as they walked in the room.

"Can we do this in the morning, I don't want to deal with it right now," Penelope said, "But I'll be fine now," she said looking at Derek with a smile.

"She'll be fine," Derek said hoping that Steven would take that, because right now he didn't want Pen to have to tell her brother about all the drama that was going on inside her head at the moment, or if he'd understand for that matter.

"I have to work in the morning but come by the station some time if you want and we can talk, or when I get home," Steven said, "I'm going to bed, but sis, the next time you flip out don't take off, talk to one of us first," he said before giving her a hug, "Thanks for finding her, and putting up with her," he said to Derek.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, she's my world," Derek said, "We all have our days and moments," he added before they went upstairs, "Oh and Nick, she said next time you try and stop me from leaving she'll kick your ass," he was trying to say it with straight face, but he couldn't help the smile that came out.

Pen pushed Derek towards the stairs with a smile, "Don't think I won't," she said with a look at Nick before they went up the stairs laughing.

"I guess things are okay again," Steven said, "Okay now who the hell is this Rodney guy and what does he have to do with my sister?" he asked.

"It's long story and I'm going to bed too, you can ask them," Nick said not wanting to tell him anything that Pen should be telling and not him.

Derek shut the door behind them and they both started pulling their clothes off with a smile, "Now where was I before you freaked out on me earlier?" Derek asked kissing her.

Penelope pulled him closer giving him a kiss back, "Make me forget everything," she said.

"With pleasure," Derek said walking her to the bed as he kissed her, he lifted her up laying her on the bed before he joined her.

Pen moaned as he kissed the tops of her breasts moving back and forth before between them, "Derek," she groaned as he moved his hands over her sides taking one her nipples into his mouth making her gasp arching up into him.

Derek smiled using his teeth to hold the little bud before sucking again making her cry out holding him to her when he started licking it too. He knew how to torture her and pleasure her at the same time, which was what he was doing. He pulled away making her whimper before going to her other breast kissing and licking all the way around it till he got to her nipple again pulling it into his mouth licking it as he held it between his teeth.

"Derek, shit," she moaned bucking against him trying to find more friction, she could feel her orgasm building and she knew she was close.

"What do you want baby girl?" Derek asked kissing her neck moving his hands over her body.

"I want to cum," She moaned out feeling his hands down her legs and just inside her thighs he knew what she wanted, but he wasn't going to give it to her, not just yet.

Derek leaned down licking her nipples again making her moan as he traced his hands over her stomach where he knew she was ticklish making her squirm before he kissed her pushing his tongue into her mouth battling for control. After few more minutes he gave in sucking at her pebbled nipples till she screamed in pleasure exploding as she went over.

"Derek," Pen screamed out and reached out for him.

"You've been bad girl, and I'm just getting started with your punishment," Derek said moving down before he started licking at her juices making her moan and whimper as she squirmed.

"Shit," Pen said grabbing for him this time as he held her legs not letting her thrust up against his tongue like she wanted to, "I need you now," she pleaded, but Derek wasn't ready to give in to her, after all he was still a little upset she'd compared him to Chris, he was going to prove he wasn't Chris, even though Pen hadn't been with the guy.

"You're in trouble," he said licking at her clit until she was moaning and whimpering at the pleasure full torture, "You wouldn't talk to me, now I'm getting my revenge," he said.

Penelope groaned, torture with sex was his favorite hers too, and they loved doing that to each other, "Don't you dare," Pen said knowing what he'd do and soon as Derek got her up to that second peak and she was so close he pulled away watching her as she whimpered, "Derek Morgan," she yelled out, before he kissed her, "Please let me cum," she begged.

Derek thought for a second and after another second he leaned back down whispering in her ear thrusting two fingers inside her, "No baby girl, at least not how you want it," he said moving both his fingers against her g-spot until she came crying out his name feeling the explosion inside of her.

Penelope groaned when Derek got up leaving the bed, "Don't you leave me hot stuff, or you'll be in the bedroom with Nick," she said.

"I'm not giving you what you want, you compared me to Chris, so you can just think about it and once that thought is corrected then I'll gladly finish this," Derek said grabbing his bag and going to the bathroom that was in their room.

"I said I was sorry," Penelope said as the door shut.

"Yes, but you can't change the fact you said it and I love you baby girl, but I'm still hurt, just give me few hours," Derek said.

"Can you stay in here at least?" Pen asked, "I can't sleep without you in the bed, I know your hurt, but please," she said.

"I'm going to shower when I get back out we'll see," he said before shutting the door but he didn't lock it, he'd never lock it.

-------

Pen sat in the bed waiting for Derek to come back out, she knew he was hurt, she'd compared him to Chris of course he was mad at her. However she knew that Derek would be okay he'd made out with her, and he wasn't as mad as he'd been, then again it wasn't that he was mad, he was hurt.

Pen got up off the bed going to the bathroom opening the door, "Handsome, I'll get Aidan if you stay in the bed with me, that way you know I won't do anything with him beside us," she said.

"Ha, you had sex with me on the plane with him in the car seat, like I'd believe that one," Derek said, "I'll stay in there if you watch Halloween and Nightmare on Elm Street with me," he said.

"Hell no," Penelope said, "Die Hard and that's it," she said.

"Halloween and Die Hard and we call it even," Derek said with a smile peeking out from behind the curtain, "Well, I won't leave the room that is," he added.

"What would be even, because I want you in our bed for life," she said.

"Oh you'll get me back there tomorrow night, but tonight if you want me there then the movies tomorrow or I sleep in the floor," Derek said.

"Fine sleep in the floor," Penelope said, "But I will get you back," she said.

"Go right ahead, Angel," Derek said with a grin, before Penelope flushed the toilet making him yell out when the water turned cold, "You're getting spanked," he yelled at her.

---

Steven walked into Chase's bedroom that night, "Till you can act like a fucking adult I suggest you go and stay at Chris' or another place, I won't have you trying to break their marriage up," he said.

"You can't kick me out," Chase said.

"Yeah I can, you're nineteen you can survive on your own," Steven said, "I get home this afternoon I suggest you be somewhere else until you can behave like a brother should," he said.

"This is bull shit," Chase said, "You wouldn't do this if you…"

"If I want didn't like Derek, he's the best damn thing that could happened to her, she wanted to die when they did, but she found him, and they have Aidan, they need each other and are happy, and I'm glad that she left, even if I hated doing it," Steven said, "If your still pissed at me for making her go fine, but don't you dare take this out on Derek and her, or Aidan," he said before he left Chase's room again.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed and I got the last part from what LoveforPenandDerek said in her review thanks for that.**


	56. Day At The Mall

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 56**

**Day At The Mall**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy. I own nothing. I'm going to be doing a every other day post for my stories till college is out which is like May 9****th**** or something not far away, but I'll try to post more on the weekends if I'm home. **

Nick was finishing the breakfast dishes when Derek and Pen came down stairs with Aidan along with the stroller, and the car seat. "Where you two going?" he asked.

"Pen wants to go to the mall, and I'm not letting her go alone," Derek said, "You want to go?" he asked.

"No, I'm going with Max and Daniel down to the park, either that or I'm babysitting Daniel till Max gets back from his date," Nick said, "I don't mind, I got few things to do around here," he said.

"Daniel usually sleeps around two so you can do whatever you want then," Pen said, "He is night owl mostly thought sleeps all day, with Steven's schedule it has his sleep patterns screwed up," she added.

"Yeah, I noticed," Nick said, "You two have fun and don't buy the store out," he teased.

"Aidan is the one I'm shopping for," Penelope said.

"He's grown out half his clothes," Derek said, "And he's only two months old," he added.

"How is he growing, he looks like he did when he was born maybe inch longer and little more weight," Nick said.

"Well, maybe he just needs few new outfits," Pen said, "Aidan shouldn't have to wear the same thing over and over till he dies," she said.

"Damn, who peed in your cereal?" Nick asked.

"I didn't feel good last night," Pen said, "Felt like shit, but I think it was the fish, Steven never does cook that stuff right," she said.

"I cooked it," Derek said, "We're going to go before she winds up wanting to stay here, she's been going back and forth all morning," he said.

"Okay, I'll be here all day," Nick said, "Oh and I found us a job maybe if you still want get one while we're here," he said.

"Oh hell no vacation," Pen said, "I'm not working no where," she said.

"Okay cranky pants let's go," Derek said with laugh before they left going to the vehicle that Steven had left them to use.

-------

The last three days had been fun and crazy at the same time, the first day after the rain storm they'd hung around the house and ended up making up in the swimming pool that was in the back yard.

The second day, Steven had off so they all went to the park for few hours with Daniel then to one the local diners near where Steven worked, and he'd showed them around where he worked few hours later. They'd got to see his office and everything. The chief of police there had offered Nick a job, but he'd said he wanted to go to college and work in Chicago.

Then yesterday some of Steven's friends from the force had come over and they'd grilled out, and one of them had brought the fish which Nick had about cracked up about it.

Now they were heading out to the mall for few hours to find something to do. Derek didn't want to go shopping, but he wasn't letting her go off by herself even if she had once lived around here.

"What you want to do first, handsome?" Penelope asked when they got in the mall.

"Well, he's asleep right now," Derek said looking down at Aidan in the stroller, "We got about two hours if he doesn't wake up so the boring stuff we gotta do I'd suggest doing now," he said.

"Okay and we can get the groceries later," Pen said, "I say we go and look for clothes for him and maybe a toy," she said.

"Lee called last night said that brownie was fine," Derek said as they started walking.

"I hope so I hated leaving him there, but it was better than carrying him all over the country," Pen said before they went into the first store.

"He's got week off so he is going to Chicago to help Jeff with something, said he'd leave Brownie with Jamie or my mom," Derek said.

"Sounds good," Pen said, "I already see nothing that he'd wear," she added.

"We're in the girls section, sunshine, he's a boy so of course not," Derek teased her, before giving her a kiss.

"It's not fair, the boys should be on this side, I mean we have a boy, they are doing this on purpose, confuse me," she said with a pout.

Derek took her arm before pushing the stroller towards the other side of the store, he'd been in the malls enough with his mom and sisters to know which side was which mostly and the fact it was an arsenal of pink. "While I was talking to Lee he said that Jamie is getting married the week we get back, I thought we could find something for the wedding," he said.

"Ha Jamie will put me in this fucked up out fit and I'll have to hurt her for it, I mean what the fuck," Pen said shaking her head, "We had casual wedding, not some high up thing, what is the use?" she asked.

"Okay somebody is on it," Derek joked.

"I know I am, and my stomach hurts, my boobs are killing me and breast feeding right now keeps making me hurt more," Pen said, "Steven's girlfriend is a nurse, I'm asking her if I can start formula or something because I want to do this right, but I'm in pain once month and he is getting where he won't take the tit any more," she said.

"We could always pick up some bottles while we're in here," Derek offered.

"I just don't want to have to ask somebody I hate when people start asking how many months, you breast feeding you are supposed to it is healthier, well so what, I don't want a person in my face," Pen said.

"Okay so you're not getting near anybody today," Derek said to himself, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Sorry hot stuff, I just am cranky, and I didn't sleep good last night, and that fish stuff made me sick again before we left," she said, "Crap person looking at Aidan," she said, "I can not deal with this right now," she added.

"Maybe we should just go to the other side the store," Derek said and without the woman who looked like she was about to say something noticing that Pen was about to haul off and scream at her for being so close, Derek had them going in the other direction like they had planned on it.

"Thanks," Pen said before leaning into his side.

"Anything for my baby girl," Derek said kissing the top her head.

-------

Derek was sitting in the changing room while Pen tried on another dress, so far they didn't like them. They were either too long or too big, and Penelope said she wasn't wearing something down to her feet. "I give up I can't find one," Pen said.

"Hand those over and I'll be right back," Derek said, he'd seen one and knew that Pen would like it he just had to make sure she didn't see what the price was. He knew he could find few more occasions for her to wear it like Jeff and Ruth's anniversary coming up in October and Pen's birthday too, he already had it planned out what they were doing.

Penelope waited for Derek to come back taking out the diaper bag pulling the aspirin out and taking two. She was going to bed when they got back to the house and sleep, the fish was killing her. However she wasn't going to tell Derek he'd want her to see a doc and she wasn't going there she'd be fine.

Derek came back with the dress and found Pen looking in the mirror, "You're still hot as hell, baby girl," he said.

"Thanks, but I was looking to see if I was green or not," Penelope said, "Oh I love that," she said seeing the dress in the mirror, I didn't see that on the discount rack, damn I'm blind," she said taking it and trying it on.

"Do you like?" Derek asked her.

"It's wonderful," Penelope said looking at the purple dress, it came about inch or so above her knees and had straps instead of sleeves on it.

"You look so damn good in it too," Derek said moving his hands over her stomach looking at her in the mirror, "I'm getting it for you," he said.

Pen smiled at him before she turned around kissing him, "Thanks handsome, and tonight I see a really good reward for you," she said, "We gotta get you a tux or something," she said.

"Hell no, I'll wear dress pants and shirt but I'm not dressing that far up," Derek said and when she pulled the dress back off he groaned.

"If I could get away with it you'd want me like this always," Pen said.

"If Aidan wasn't in here I'd take you right now," Derek said kissing her neck.

Pen moaned feeling his hands against her hips, "We had sex on that plane didn't we," she said.

"Yeah, but Nick was there too," Derek said, however he was stilling kissing her neck moving his lips farther down until she turned around wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're going to be the death of me," Pen said.

"I'd say the same about you, hot mama," Derek said before he kissed her moving his hands from her hips up her sides getting whimpers before he pulled her bra down to get look at her breasts, "They keep getting fuller every damn day," he whispered moving his thumbs over her nipples kissing away the moans that escaped her mouth.

"Don't you dare start this now," Pen said, "Not when I can't finish," she said.

Derek smiled before moving her panties aside and pushing two fingers inside her making her gasp, "Damn you're soaking wet," he said nipping at her ear knowing that she was going to kick his ass later, but he wanted to hear her moaning.

------

Two hours later they were in the last store they wanted to go to at the mall, and after the dressing room, they couldn't stop touching each other, their hands had to be touching something at all times, that was till Aidan woke up.

"I gotta find place to change him," Pen said.

"I'll go, the bathroom is on the other side the mall," Derek said.

"They have a store in here," Penelope said, "My mom used to use it to change Daniel, she knew one the people that worked here," she said before going over to one the cash registers, "Hi, do you still have the bathroom in here?" she asked.

"They're being remotely, but you can use a changing room," The woman said, "They're next section over," she said.

"Thanks," Pen said before they went towards the changing room area.

"Okay, diaper, diaper cream, wipe, and blanket," Derek said when they got inside.

Penelope got the things out of the bag and grabbed one the blankets that they brought with them before Derek got Aidan out the stroller, "Your dad is fast at this, so I'll let him have at it," Pen said when Aidan looked at her, "They should have like a place just for parents to change their kids," she added.

"Come on, I'm teaching you how to do this so you don't get peed on," Derek said, "Least I found it helps," he said.

"He loves peeing on me Derek," Pen said.

"Well, you don't get out his firing zone fast enough," He said pulling her beside him, "Okay lay the stuff out and before you take the diaper away check," he said demonstrating, "Wow, no wonder you been cranky the last few days," he said, "Now till you can get the diaper changed keep this one here, hand me a wipe," he said.

"I ain't stupid, but he always pees on me, and not like I can change right now," Pen said.

"Exactly why I'm showing you this trick," he said, "Clean his bottom up and if he makes a noise then don't try switching the diaper, but if he's like now then quickly switch and put this diaper on him and finish cleaning him up," Derek said and after a few minutes Aidan was in a clean diaper and wanting his lunch.

"I'm screwed," Derek joked watching Pen as she fed their son.

"You're always doomed when I have my breasts out, I mean we ended up having oral sex in that other dressing room," she said.

"Well you started it, had to take your shirt off when you tried the dress on," Derek said watching them both, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah just hurts from them being sore," She said, "I hate this time month," she added.

Derek put the stuff in the stroller before letting her sit down on the seat in the room, it was the larger room so he could sit beside her and when he did he sat sideways and while Aidan was drinking from one breast he massaged the other, it helped most the time especially at night when Pen was tired and Aidan was waking up at odd times wanting a snack.

--------

It was almost three when they finally got back to the house, and they were both tired and needed a nap, but Aidan was awake wanting some attention. "Go on up, I'll have him asleep in no time," Derek said, he knew that Pen really didn't feel good after lunch, "I'll wake you up later," he said before giving her a kiss taking Aidan into the living room finding Nick and Max in there.

"Hey, is Pen okay?" Max asked.

"I think so, but I'm getting her checked out tomorrow if she doesn't feel any better," Derek said sitting down in the recliner with a yawn.

"You're beat too, just go up with her, I'll watch him," Nick said, "Max can help me out," he said.

"Okay, he just had his afternoon snack should fall right to sleep in little while," Derek said, "Everything you need is in the bag," he added.

"Oh, your mom called said to call her tonight and she'd tell you about formula and stuff," Max said.

Derek nodded before he went upstairs. He walked into the bedroom finding Pen standing beside the bed and he saw what was in her hands, "Positive or negative?" he asked seeing the pregnancy test.

"Negative, I've tried three, guess it is that fish and time the month mixed together," Pen said with smile.

"If you were, I wouldn't be mad, little worried, but I'd love you just the same," Derek said before he hugged her.

"I want another one too, but waiting right now is better, I mean he's only two months almost three months," Pen said, "Maybe when he's one," she said.

"Like I said month or so back, if we have more we just do," he said before moving her to the bed, "Now, let's get some sleep before we fall over," he teased.

Pen smiled slightly before pulling something out from under her laughing at the stuffed bunny, "I think I should see Steven's girlfriend just to make sure, I mean with Aidan the woman said I just ate something bad, took a home test to prove I was, but it can wait," she said, "Sleep is needed and I got plenty of time," she said before closing her eyes.

Derek waited till he heard her softly snoring before he drifted off thinking and wondering what if she was pregnant, but he wouldn't care either way, even though he hoped it was a false alarm, he wanted about six kids maybe, but not all at once, couple years apart or three at the most would be good, then again he knew that fate always played a hand, Nick's aunt had five kids and three of them were year apart or two years apart.

**TBC**

**AN: What you all thinking bad fish or pregnant? I already know what it is and I'll post next chapter Friday. Updating Making A Home tomorrow. **


	57. Baby Two or No?

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 57**

**Baby Two or No?**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing, my muse is writing this chapter so all I can say is she is wanting happy happy happy right now, which is a good thing. I couldn't wait till Friday I'm updating now.**

Penelope Morgan was sitting in the doctor's office it had been three days since she'd first came in and the doc had told her to come back and she'd tell her what was wrong. She was nervous, it was one thing to just be pregnant that would be a relief because if it was food poisoning she wanted to be shot now, she'd been sick for week now and she was miserable.

The doctor had just told them what was wrong and she wasn't sure to be happy or upset. "And you're sure?" Derek asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, do you know how long you're going to be here in San Francisco?" she asked.

"Another two weeks or three," Penelope said, "But you're positive right, I mean you didn't read it wrong and are too nice to call me a lying slutty bitch who's wasting your time, because I've heard it before, of course the woman was wrong and I had Aidan," she said.

"I'm positive and I'd never call you that," she said.

"Thanks, can we go now?" Pen asked.

"Of course, since you're going to be around next month I'd like for you to come back in," she said.

"We're leaving right before the third week July," Pen said.

"That works," she said before Derek and Penelope got up from the chairs.

"Thanks," Derek said before they left the office, "Okay we can do this," he said.

"How?" Penelope asked.

"I'll do this and then we can talk," Derek said.

"There's nothing to talk about," Penelope said before she let and Derek knew she was upset.

"Do you have a card where I can call you this afternoon for an appointment?" Derek asked the receptionist.

"Here you go, bad news?" She asked.

"I'm happy, and when the shock leaves she will be too," he added before leaving to go track his wife down.

----

Penelope was sitting outside on the concrete steps that went up to the second floor of the doctor's office. He sat down beside her and pulled her close, "I don't know how we're going to do this, but I know we can," Derek said, "We let fate decide and I guess she got what she wanted," he said.

"What she wanted, did she think about us?" Pen asked, "I want this too, but I'm scared to death here," she said.

"It'll be fine, I told you that almost a year ago and we're fine aren't we?" Derek asked her.

"Yes, but Derek, things are different, this year is senior year, we graduate come May and we'll have like 2 or 3 kids, Max was a twin, but she died before they were born," Penelope said, "My mom was one too, runs in the family," she said.

"Well if it comes to that we will deal, and we're eighteen, we can do what we want," Derek said.

"Correction you're eighteen I got another three months or two months, September first for me," Pen said.

"I could always see if we can't stay at Jeff's house when we get back till school starts maybe get a house," Derek said, "I mean Jeff's letting me flip houses solo now," he said.

"That's not what I'm worrying about, it's what Jamie told me when I had Aidan, I better wait a good two years or I'm a dead duck," Pen said, "We both know your mom would kill us, sure she loves Aidan and us, but Derek right now us having another baby, I'm pretty sure she's going to lay a cow," she said.

"Have a cow," Derek said.

"No the cow is going to come out in a egg and be hatched," Penelope said.

"We need to talk to Nick before we start rethinking living and stuff," Derek said, "I'm sure that Steven's going to be happy, hell he said twins last time," he said.

"Oh God, what am I going to tell Jeff and Ruth?" Pen asked.

"We got about a month to think about things," Derek said, "Just think happy thoughts till then," he offered.

"I'm going to be four months along when we get home Derek, I'll be showing in like few weeks after that," Pen said.

"You'll be due in January and by the time they are born Aidan will be walking," Derek said, "When they are one he'll be potty training," he said, "Terrible twos from hell," he said with smile.

"I'm going to hurt you, handsome, but thanks, I needed this talk, now let's go tell Nick and Steven they're going to be Uncles again," Pen said with a smile.

----

Nick was in the kitchen when Pen and Derek got in the door, "Please tell me it's like twins or something because Steven is driving me nuts, literally he said I hope its twins it has to be twins, I want two more nephews or a niece and nephew," Nick said.

"Don't know about twins but I am pregnant," Pen said, "So what you say about a house?" she asked Nick.

"A house, as in you want to get a house?" Nick asked.

"There is this house that Jeff's been fixing up, not big, just a one story, but it's near the high school, five bedrooms, three bathrooms and a full basement," Derek said.

"Not big, that is like huge," Nick said.

"It's got I think five acres but it's nice size," Derek said.

"Hell yeah," Nick said, "One question how much is it?" he asked.

"It's worth five thousand now, if he put it on the market probably nine thousand ten at the most," Derek said.

"Here, call him now, tell him that we're buying it," Penelope said, "Five thousand we can pay that off in like two months or three okay maybe six months with you flipping houses," She said.

"Um it's five thousand dollars, where you got that kind cash?" Nick asked.

"Have you seen this house?" Derek asked, "Her parents had money, and I got some that's in Jeff's name till I'm twenty one," he said.

"Sweet, then hell yeah tell him we want it," Nick said, "That is if you want me there too," he added.

"Of course why you think I asked you?" Penelope asked.

"Being nice," Nick said before he went back to the stove, "Steven's in there, go talk to him before he starts bouncing around like Tigger," he said.

Derek laughed at that thought before he went to call Jeff, he wanted that house so they could move in when they got back, it was a mile from the high school and it would be perfect for them he thought.

---

"Hello," Jeff said answering the phone before he walked into the hallway, Whitney and Desiree were playing inside with Mike and they were going wild.

"Hey, I got question for you, that 5 acre house with 5 bedrooms 3 bathrooms and basement have you sold it yet?" Derek asked.

"No, I was going to put it up today," Jeff said.

"I got somebody that wants to buy it, so don't," Derek said.

"Okay, who is this person?" Jeff asked.

"Well it's more like four people three and a baby," Derek said, "You can't say anything to anybody about this, but let's just say it wasn't the fish," he said.

"What?" Jeff asked, "She's pregnant?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorta freaked that Jamie and mom's going to be pissed," Derek said, "But you don't like want to kill us do you?" he asked.

"No, but it's going to be hard with Aidan and another baby on the way," Jeff said.

"We know that, one the reasons I am telling you now so that at least I know that when everybody goes for our throats since they all said to wait a year or two before another that you'll be on our side," Derek said.

"Be careful, and if I can get Lee and Dilion to help me without your mom and them knowing I might move the stuff to the house before you get back," Jeff said, "You are sure though, about the baby right?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're sure and Steven is happy, and now that the drama of Chase and Chris is over I think we're going to have a great time the rest of the trip," Derek said.

"Okay, and Derek, take care of those two, and tell Nick he better do the same," Jeff said before he ended the call.

"I think Fran and Jamie are going to have cows," Ruth said, "I should have known they wouldn't wait a year," she joked with smile, "I think we should wait and let them tell everybody else," she said.

"I know, and with everything that is going on right now it is best," Jeff said, "I think that Fran would flip out and Jamie would be having cows," he said.

"Come on, let's try and get these three wild things to settle down slow so we can eat breakfast," Ruth said wrapping her arms around Jeff before going back in the apartment.

-----

"I told you you'd have a baby again," Steven said, "I think it's cool, and if you need some help I can do the best I can," he offered.

"It's alright we got Jeff and Ruth to help us," Pen said.

"I called he said okay," Derek said, "He said that he might move our stuff with Lee and Dillon's help," he added.

"Cool," Penelope said, "Now we just gotta wait to tell everybody else and wonder what they're going to think," she said.

"Things will be okay, baby girl," Derek said.

"He's right," Steven said, "It's going to be hard, but I know between you two and Nick, plus the family you have there you can do this," he said.

"I know we can do this too," Derek said watching Penelope sitting on the couch beside Steven. At times like this Pen seemed like a normal seventeen year old needing a hug from her brother, but Derek knew it was nothing like that the rest the time.

Penelope was strong and hard headed, if you said no she'd say yes, and if you said she couldn't' do it she'd do it, and this was one those things, they were headed for complicated and stressful, but he wouldn't change it, he loved her and would love whatever fate gave them, baby number two or three, he'd love them just like he did Aidan.

"I'm going to go make you a bath, and we can relax before lunch," Derek said giving her a kiss before going upstairs to do as he said he was.

Penelope smiled, she knew with Derek there she could do this, she could hat this baby or babies and they would make it.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you liked I couldn't resist and the votes came in to seven for another baby. **


	58. Left You Something

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 58**

**Left You Something**

**AN: thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Penelope came down stairs finding her oldest brother sitting at the kitchen table, "Hey, it's like five-thirty, what you doing up?" Steven asked.

"Can't sleep," Pen said, "I was thinking about that time in middle school when I kept getting picked on and my big brother went and kicked that guy's ass for me," she said, "It was simpler back then," she added.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't trade those days for nothing," Steven said.

"I never said thank you for everything you've done this past year, and for not killing Derek yesterday," Pen said.

"I would never hurt him, after all if I do then my sister can find a way to erase me," Steven said, "What you think I don't know what you can do, bet Derek doesn't know how much you really know," he said, "Dad told you so much about computers, and I know that's what you want to do in college, just don't go get yourself killed, my nephew is going to need his mom and that baby inside you will too," Steven said.

"I miss the days with mom and dad, they always knew what to say, dad would have yelled at me, but then he'd always say," Pen said before Steven finished the sentence with her, "Life cannot be planned out for you, fate works it's magic and we are just along for the ride, so enjoy it while you can, because one day you'll only have the memories of what the yester years were," they finished together with a smile.

"I thought I would tell you while you were here alone," Steven said taking something out of his back pocket, "Mom and dad left us all some money, but since I got plenty of money and I kept half of mine, but I thought you could use this more," he said giving her an envelope.

Pen opened it up and was shocked, "Steven I can't," she said.

"Think of it as payment for that house," he said, "We have money, Pen, we've always had money, and you don't have to stop working, but I want you financially stable," he said.

"There's over five thousand dollars here," Penelope said, "I can't take this money."

------

"I know Jeff's got this thing for Derek till he's twenty-one he can't get the money, but I thought with you two having another baby, that you could use some extra spending cash, just don't tell Chase, he thinks you're my favorite sibling, but it's not true, I just want my little sister to be set, it's going to be hard, and without mom and dad around," Steven said, "I talked to Max he is fine with it, and Chase doesn't get an input, Daniel is okay too, he wanted to move there," he said.

"Can you do like you were doing before, send me some money each month, it would be easier," Pen said.

"I could, but you need money now, and if you don't use that to get the house, you could use it to help Derek get bigger truck or something," Steven said.

"That was his dad's truck he won't give it up," Pen said.

"Never said give it up, I still got mom's car, Max is driving it, I meant like you two could get a van or something, mom and dad left you that money and you deserve it, I know that Derek takes care of you, I do, hell he calls me like once a week letting me know that you are okay, once month he sends us pictures of you all," Steven said before taking his wallet out, "He sent me this one after Aidan was born," he said letting Penelope see it.

"That was the day after he was born," Pen said, the picture was of Aidan, Derek and her; they were sitting in the hospital bed holding their son.

"I think this one is my favorite though," he said showing the picture to her that he loved.

The picture had Nick and Derek sitting on each side of Penelope with her holding Aidan. The picture had been taken at Derek's birthday party. Derek had his arm around her while Nick had bunny ears on Penelope and Derek both. All three of them had their tongues stuck out at the camera and Penelope was leaning against Derek.

"I remember that day, Jeff was the one that took the picture, there were like three others one where Derek was holding Aidan, then Nick and the fourth one had just Derek and me in it," Pen said, "The funny part is like soon as that picture was taken Nick and Derek started laughing because I told Nick if I have bunny ears I was going to cut his bunny balls off," she said with smile.

"You my little sister are crazy," Steven said, "Oh, I got a friend that asked if Nick and Derek could help him out today said he'd pay them hundred bucks each to help him finish up this house he's working on, I told him that Derek can run wiring, Nick is good at roofs," he said.

"Yeah, Nick loves putting the roofs on and laying the bricks, but most houses they work on just need roof touch ups, but this one house that Derek remodeled he put on a whole new roof, no joke, either," Penelope said, "Jeff, Nick, Lee, Dilion, and Derek worked for the weekend and got the roof redone in two days one day to rip it all up and then the second day they put a new one up, it was like three other guys helping, but they got it done so fast," Pen said.

"I'm glad you have Derek in your life, it makes knowing that I didn't screw up sending you to Chicago, I never wanted to send you there, Pen, I just didn't know what to do last year, you were always wanting to be out this world, and I loved my sister too much to let her kill herself," Steven said.

"Never would have killed myself, I just was depressed for while, but I gotta admit I'm glad you sent me there too," Pen said, "I'd never redo it for anything, even if I did call you a bastard, which I'm sorry for," she said.

"I knew you never meant it, hell I have said worse before when I was younger," Steven said, "You are my only sister, I gotta do the best I can and that meant giving you what you needed, a life away from here, and now you have a little boy and another baby on the way," he said.

"We're hoping for two," Pen said, "Well that's what Derek said last night, he'd like twins, girl and boy, and he's right, it's better to let fate decide, and he don't believe in birth control," she said with smile.

"Mom and dad didn't, how you think we got five of us," Steven said, "Plus McKenzie even if she died," he said.

"I'm going to go and get some breakfast at McDonald's I'll bring us all something back," Penelope said, "Keep this till I get back," she said before getting the keys to Steven's truck and her purse, "Oh and thanks again she said giving him a hug.

--------

Steven went up to check on Aidan after Pen left and found Derek sitting on the bed feeding his son when he went by the room. "You're up early too," he said, "Pen went to get breakfast, don't worry, I sent Max with her, he was up anyways," he said.

"K," Derek said he was half asleep and he'd expected to find Penelope beside him, but she'd not been there.

"I got you and Nick a job if you want it, friend mine needs help with a house," Steven said.

"Cool," Derek said.

"I am guessing you're not a morning person," Steven said sitting down at the foot the bed.

"That's not it, I'm just thinking about things," Derek said.

"Need to talk?" Steven asked, "Might not know much about having kids, but I helped my parents with my siblings, and I'm raising Daniel," he said.

"I don't know exactly what to tell her, I am happy, I am, but I'm scared to death here too, I mean with Aidan, so far it is easy, but just thinking about having another baby right now makes me nervous, I mean what if something goes wrong or if the others don't like this or something, I could deal, but Pen, I don't know," he said.

"Even if they don't like the idea at first they'll come around, after all it's another grandchild for your mom and if Jamie isn't happy then screw that," Steven said.

"I know that we can do this even if we don't have their approval, but Pen needs Jamie's, they are sisters almost and if she doesn't like this, then I know Pen's going to be hurt, not to mention what my mom's going to say, I already know it's coming," Derek said, "I know I can get us out of Chicago one day, but we gotta go to college first, and I can work my way up at the police department or bomb squad when I transfer over, few years from now who knows might make FBI," he laughed, "I want to, and I still got those goals, but I want Pen happy too," he said.

"I've learned over the last year that whatever happens long as my sister has you she's happy, trust me on that one, I was sure she was heading for trouble, but she found you instead," Steven said, "My parents wanted like a dozen kids, but they had five before they died, when they were married according to my dad, their parents were against it, I was already born and Chase was on the way, they left home and worked things out themselves," he said.

"I got the house for us, I know that's a step in the right direction, but it's going to be hard this year, Penelope got that art project back she did, she got that scholarship for books and she already sent off her college application, sent mine too, before we left to go to D.C.," Derek said, "I know I got no luck less I get full ride," he said.

"You'll get that, and you all will get through college, and then you'll get those dreams you got, took me three tries to get in the police academy, but I know you can do it," Steven said, "Penelope reminded me of something our dad said long time ago, and I think you should hear it too," he said before he told Derek just that.

-----

Derek smiled, "Jeff always told me that to tell destiny to screw it, and live my own life, so far I have, I mean I with help took back my life, Pen came into my life and things went back to before my dad died, I felt like I was moving forward again instead of backwards, and then Aidan, meeting Nick, besides my Angel he's my best friend, I don't think we would got through this last year without him, Aidan wouldn't have gotten here without him either," he said.

"Friends help, I should know, my girlfriend was my best friend, after my parents died she has helped me with Daniel, sure Max and Chase are here, but they have school and work, I work mostly second shifts, but few times it was night and you can imagine trying to do that and take care of a two year old," Steven said.

"Pen told me he just started talking again," Derek said.

"Yeah, he got the least amount of time with our parents but it affected him the most, I mean Pen rebelled, Chase turned into an asshole, Max is trying to get by, I'm still learning that my dad isn't going to be there when I need him the most, but Daniel, watching my baby brother just shut down right after he just started talking three months earlier, well his words were clear," Steven said, "Between Erin and me, plus all of us he started talking again, of course I learned don't take him to a therapist because he will just stare at her for like twenty minutes until I tell him we can go, he jumped up and ran over hugged me and said thank you, first words again."

"I didn't talk for about a year I think, I was ten," Derek said, "My mom tired everything, but I just didn't know what to say and I didn't want to talk," he said, "Jeff finally got through though, he took two months off at the police department Dilion was still working back then as the chief of police, he took me to the cabin which I got from him as wedding present, we stayed up there for about month, just the two of us and it was like two weeks in I finally just broke," he said looking down at Aidan.

"Scares the hell out of yah when you hear your brother screaming for your dad at three in the morning, and you can't do anything to help him," Steven said.

"I know I scared Jeff, it was another day for I actually spoke, but I still have that memory, I love my dad, and wish he was here, and even though Jeff can't replace him, he is the next best thing, he's helped me so much, having him around has kept me going even now with Pen around, I guess seeing that I can have what I want out life through him helps."

"I know the feeling," Steven said, "I'm going to get shower for they get back, oh and talk to Pen, I gave her something you should know about too," he said before leaving Derek and Aidan.

-----

Derek looked down at Aidan who was asleep now, "I will do my best to protect you always," he said putting the bottle down and holding Aidan with both arms, "I don't know how we're going to manage you and your siblings but your mom, Uncle Nick and I will find a way, and I promise you, you'll never have to worry," he said, "I just hope that I'm always around for you, and if anything ever happens I hope you know by then that I have and will always love you," Derek said before sat back just holding Aidan for a while.

**TBC **

**AN: hoping to have another chapter of this today. I just wanted a chapter of Steven and Pen, Steven and Derek.**


	59. Not In That

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 59**

**Not In That**

**AN: thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. Thanks Kathy for this idea. **

"I'm ready," Penelope said coming out the bathroom, they were going to the beach for part of the day before coming back and having lunch with Steven and Erin, his girlfriend.

Derek was dressed in pair of jeans which he had his swimming shorts underneath since he was driving. Nick was in the room with them holding Aidan while Derek made sure they had what they needed. "Holy hell," Nick said looking at Pen, "Shit Pen, you trying to get all the men looking at you," he said looking at his best friend.

"Too much?" Pen asked before Derek turned around.

"Hell to the fucking yes," Derek said, "No way I'm letting you out this house dressed like that," he said.

"You can't tell me what to wear," Penelope said, she had on a two piece bath suit and it showed off her cleavage and Derek was not happy about the bottom either, sure he was glad that she wasn't self conscious but no way in hell was she wearing that it was his eyes only suit.

"Yes I can, when it comes to other men seeing my wife's breasts and her ass," Derek said.

"Nick do you see my ass?" Pen asked, the swimsuit she was wearing was something that most people or rather woman would wear to get somebody to notice her and to Derek she didn't need that, she had him no need for more attention and not with her breasts about hanging out. He could see her nipples already erected and the tops of her breasts were sticking out along with the inner sides, he was dead.

"Huh?" Nick asked looking up quick realizing he'd been staring at something other than her face, "Yeah I'm with Derek, or he's going to have to be kicking my ass," he said.

"I still might," Derek said, "Change, or we're not going," he said.

"No, I'm going to the beach if you want to stay here fine," Pen said going over to Nick, "You coming, maybe I can get you laid today," she said with smile.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Okay, Nick you can go wait down stairs, at least I won't have to kill you," Derek said he knew that his baby girl was hard to resist and Nick still hadn't found a girlfriend it was like pour gasoline on an already lit fire, "NICK," Derek yelled out which startled Nick.

"Leaving," Nick said picking up Aidan who he'd laid in the crib, "But in my defense your wife is making this hell on me, I'm sorry but I can see her nipples through hat and I'm horny as hell here," he said.

"If you go now I'll forget that you were just trying to figure how to do my wife in front of me," Derek said glaring at Nick.

"I don't want to do her, but licking…"

"Finish the sentence and I won't forget it," Derek said before Nick left, "Okay take the damn outfit off now," he said to Pen.

"Why, Nick thought it would be fun to do me," Pen said, "And you don't?" she asked.

Derek growled out a little before he crossed the room to her and pushed her against the wall attacking her mouth and holding her arms as he claimed her mouth making her moan, "Take it off now," he said kissing her neck.

"No, I won't," Pen said, "If you want me to wear something else then hot stuff you'll have to do it yourself," she said before moving him away using his hold on her against him.

Derek backed up till he thought that she had enough room to move but when she was about to turn around and Derek spun her back around till she was against his chest, but Pen pushed him back again until Derek was against he wall, "Stop playing hard to get, baby girl," Derek said.

Pen smiled at him, "No, I won't," she said before untying her top letting the top half fall, "Like what you see, I mean I know you love my breasts, one of your favorite parts, and you love that they are bigger now, and until I can wear what I want this is all you get of them," she said, "Soak it up, Derek Morgan, your wife is not letting you touch her breasts till I get what I want," she said putting the bikini top back on before she went over getting her bag and leaving the room.

Derek groaned, he was dead and he was sure he was going to have to kill Nick before the day was over if Pen didn't put something on, maybe he could convince her before they left.

-----

"Here's perfect," Penelope said, they had the shade of one the lifeguard towers, and sun if she wanted that too.

"I like over there better," Nick said.

"I'm not going any where near over there with her dressed like this," Derek said, "I'm already thinking about kicking that dude's ass," he said looking over at a guy who'd been watching Pen the whole time they'd been walking down, maybe if he smashed his face in he wouldn't be smiling or cute any more.

"I'm going for a swim, and one of you has to come," Pen said.

"I can't go down there with you," Nick said, "I'll stay up here with Aidan and the stuff," he offered.

"No, see when I said one of you I meant you, because he's not aloud to touch my breasts," Pen said.

"So I'm going with you, are you insane?" Nick asked, "I'll try to behave, but you are paying for this," he said.

"Any guy goes near her don't you dare let them touch her," Derek said.

"I won't," Nick said, "Sun screen then we can go," he said tossing the bottle to Pen.

Five minutes later Derek was sitting with Aidan while Nick and Pen went to the water, "Your mom has lost her mind and I am going to spank her ass later," he said to his son who was watching him, "She's trying to make me jealous and Uncle Nick isn't helping at all," he said.

Nick got in the water behind Pen and they swam out a little ways, but not too far, just away from the crowd, "Look about this morning I'm sorry," Nick said.

"It's cool, just glad that Derek didn't kill you," Pen said with smile, "I just hope that he doesn't try to kill any other guys, she said.

"Pen you're asking for it in that out fit," Nick said, "I mean sure if you weren't pregnant, breast feeding and all," He said, "But then again you've always had a nice rack," he teased.

"You so need to get laid," Pen said before splashing him, "Why don't you just get it over with," she said.

"Huh, get what over with?" Nick asked.

"Just kiss me, and then you'll know you don't want me," she said moving over to Nick. Nick was shocked, but before he could say anything Penelope started laughing and splashed him with water, "You're like my brother, you think I'd kiss you?" she asked still laughing.

"Oh you are dead," Nick said before he gave her a look and started swimming back to the shore.

"HEY," Pen said before she followed Nick.

------

"Man that was fast," Derek said with smile seeing Nick back so fast, "Okay what's with the look?" he asked.

"Your wife is a fucking tease," Nick said, "I cannot take this, I mean it is one thing to be in this out fit, and I can see her nipples and well other assets, but to ask if I want her to kiss me, what the fuck, and what kind bet you got going, because leave me the hell out it," he said before Pen got to them.

"Hey, handsome," Pen said.

"Don't you handsome me," Derek said, "We're having a talk now," he said standing up, "Watch him, this might take a while," he said before grabbing Pen's hand and walking towards the peer.

"What is the matter?" Penelope asked as they walked.

"What's the matter is you acting like you're going to screw Nick to get me to give in and touch you knowing I won't do it," Derek said, "But you know what screw it," he said backing her up till they were far enough under the peer before he hit his knees jerking her bikini bottom down and he leaned in breathing in, "Damn you're all wet, bet you want me to lick you clean don't you?" he asked.

"Derek, shit," Pen moaned at his words.

"I'll fix that for you," he said opening her folds before he pushed his tongue inside licking her clit up and down until she was about to fall apart and he pulled away and stood up in front of her, "Take your top off, and play with your tits, baby girl," he whispered in her ear.

"No," Pen said but when she said no he pushed his fingers inside her making her moan as he started stroking her clit, "Derek, shit, you gotta stop," she whimpered.

"Oh hell no, I'm spanking your ass too," he said nipping at her neck until she was moaning and squirming so much he knew she was going to explode and he stopped again.

"Derek, I need to cum," she said trying to get some friction, but it was no use, before she could Derek turned her around facing the wooden support beam of the peer and Pen moaned out feeling him so close to her.

"You are so fucking bad right now, baby girl, if we weren't here I'd spank this sexy as hell as while I fuck you," Derek said nipping at her neck, "Now touch your tits and I might fuck you still, that's what you want isn't it, want me to do you right here, were anybody can see," he said.

"Yes, now please, I need you so bad," Pen said.

"No," Derek said, "You said I couldn't look or touch your breasts so I can't get you good and wet properly," he said before ran his hands over her bare bottom before he spanked her making her scream out with a cry of his name in pleasure.

"See, you like that," Derek said, "But me walking away, now that is punishment," he said before he did so.

"You walk away then I'll go back there and I really will kiss Nick," Pen said.

"Whatever you say, baby girl," Derek said with laugh before he walked away, however he didn't completely leave, he was waiting to see if she'd follow, but instead Pen sat down where she was and she finished what Derek started.

--------

Derek was pacing back and forth under the peer, he was hoping that Pen would show, after that morning she'd done everything possible to get him to break again, but he hadn't, he was about to die, but he hadn't broken. He'd watched his wife all day, she'd flirted with Nick until he about snapped, she flirted with other guys, which he wanted to break in half. Nick was the only one that stopped him from doing so.

If she wanted to make him jealous and mad oh she'd done a damn good job of it Derek thought. "Hi hot stuff," Pen said from behind him closer down to the ocean waves which were coming up, "You hot enough yet?" she asked, "It's nice and cool down here," she said with wicked smile.

"I'm not falling for your tricks Penelope Morgan," Derek said before he walked down to her and before she could say anything he pulled her against his chest and kissed her hard making her moan and whimper and he took over her lips as he pushed her back until she was against the peer and he didn't stop kissing her.

Pen tried to wrap her arms around him, but he denied her that taking her hands and holding them in one his behind her back as he kissed her neck and nipped until she was squirming, "Derek," she moaned before he jerked the halter top she now had on down letting her breasts bounce out of their confinements, "Please god, I need you to touch them," Pen said.

Derek smiled before he moved against her till he was fully against her body almost, his shirt was touching just the tips of her breast, "I want you to touch them, I want you to make yourself cum like you did this morning, baby girl, I want to watch you explode, and only then will I do what you want," Derek said before he stepped back watching her reaction as he crossed his arms and leaned against the other support beam, "Or I'm going get you on your knees right here and I'm going to take you from behind while I spank you," he said, "But you get to choice which do you want?" he asked with a smile already knowing which she'd choice.

**TBC**

**AN: I know so cruel leaving it like that, but I'll try for one more update tonight. **


	60. Ocean Waves

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 60**

**Ocean Waves**

**AN: thanks for the reviews, I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

"What if I want option C?" Penelope asked walking over to Derek, "What if I just want my husband to make love to me right here, what if that's all I've wanted?" she asked, "I know I'm a tease, and that you're hard as hell right now, but that's all I've wanted all day, handsome," she said cupping his face with a smile.

"Damn it, Pen," Derek said, before he kissed her, "I think I could arrange the third option," he said, "I don't have anything to lay on though," he said.

"So we get sand in us," Pen said with smile before taking his hand and leading Derek down to the where the water came up, "Here's good," she said before she took hold his shirt and pulled it off tossing it away, with her help he was standing there completely naked in front of her, then she finished before moving their clothes far enough up so they wouldn't wash.

Penelope sat down first before Derek followed her and he knew what she wanted, she didn't have to ask. He kissed her making a path down to her breasts before he finally did as she wanted and pulled her nipple into his mouth sucking on it as she moaned holding him to her breast as he gently bit down and pulled making her cry out in pleasure as he pinched and pulled on the other one.

Derek moved to the other breast doing the same to it as the other as she moved under him, he moved her nipple between his fingers pulling at it till she arched up moaning his name as he firmly bit down on her other nipple sending her over into her first orgasm, but he didn't stop, he continued sucking at her breast. She wrapped her legs around his leg and moved against him as he pulled until she felt her sex climax cumming, "Derek, shit oh god, baby," she moaned and he moved back to her other breast repeating the process again until she came his name on her lips barely there as she arched up coming off the sand and he could feel her wetness all over his leg as she rode it getting some friction.

------

Derek untangled her from his leg before moving down and he knew that if he thrust in right now she'd cum all over again, knew that she wanted him to, but instead he kissed her stomach as his hands moved over her sides, "You're all hot, baby girl," he said.

"Derek," she moaned before a large wave came up and crashed over them, they both moaned at the coolness of the water against their hot skin.

"Pen," Derek said before he kissed her before he moved down pushing her legs up, "So wet baby girl, your flooding there's so much," he said before licking all the extra making her whimper.

She tried to move, but he wasn't having it, "Derek," she said before the next wave hit them and when it did he thrust inside her making her cry out as slammed home claiming her mouth as he did so. Derek kissed her moving his hands up and down her sides until she was moaning, "Baby move," she said.

Derek smiled at her before he started moving slowly to making her moan, when the next wave hit he picked up the pace until it left and slowed back down, he was going at the pace of the waves.

"I can't," Pen said holding him to her, "Please, I can't last much longer," she said.

"Nope, you tortured me today, made me watch as you pleasured yourself, I came in my fucking jeans watching you, I've never done that less you were touching me, you're getting pay back," he said before he kissed her, he knew the wave was coming back he could hear it and he pulled out and rolled the mover and the wave hit them washing the sand off her back as he held her to him thrusting into her as he kept a firm grip on her ass.

"Derek, I'm sorry, just please," Pen begged.

"Ride me then," Derek said, "I'm all yours," he said moving his hands up her side and arms looking into her eyes.

Pen smiled before she put her hands on each side of him and started moving back and forth rolling her hips as she tried to get the friction she needed against her clit, it was aching for attention.

Derek sat up holding her as the next wave came, he kissed her, letting her bounce on him as the wave came and left but when it left he rolled them back over before pulling out her, "On your knees," he said and Pen did so not arguing, she wanted him to move faster and was sure he would, she wasn't let down and when he thrust back inside her leaning over her so he was covering her back he held her cupping both her breasts in his hands pinching her nipples as he started thrusting.

Penelope moaned the pleasure and pain mixed with the waves hitting them were too much for her to take, and when the next wave hit them she cried out as she came thrusting back against Derek as she exploded into ecstasy, Derek wasn't far behind her thrusting into her until they were both moaning the others name. His climax sent her into anther and she lost her balance and her knees slipped, but before she could hit the sand, Derek rolled them and she was resting on his chest with him still buried inside her. Pen was lying with her back against his chest and the next wave came few minutes later crashing on them both making her whimper as it hit her overly heated body.

--------

Derek and Pen were walking along the beach hour later watching the moon dance on the waves, "You think that maybe you can leave Nick out the getting at me next time?" Derek asked her.

"Sorry, I just wanted to try and give him something, was going to give him a quick kiss, but I couldn't, I kept thinking I can't do this, even if I want him to be happy," Pen said.

"He will find somebody, I just hope it's not some random stranger," Derek said.

"Why would you say that?" Pen asked.

"I just don't think he thinks that he should have what we got, I mean if he did he would have asked that girl out back in December instead of chickening out," Derek said.

"Derek Morgan, he's like a brother to you," Pen said.

"Exactly, he should have a girl just like you, or at least a good girl," Derek said, "I just think we should help him out," he said.

"Fine we will work on that when we get back to Chicago because no girl out here is good enough for him," Pen said taking Derek's hand leaning into his side.

Derek smiled before kissing the top of her head as they walked along the shore. They picked up a few seashells before going back to the truck and Derek kissed her, "Let's get back to the house, I am pretty sure that Nick is going to be staying clear of you for while, I convinced him not to go get drunk," Derek said, "He thought I was going to kill him, but I said nope, but my wife's getting a spanking tonight," he said before kissing her.

"You hot stuff wouldn't know what to do if I wasn't here," Pen said.

"If you weren't here I wouldn't be here," Derek said before putting the truck in drive and heading for Steven's place.

**TBC**

**AN: know it's shorter than usual, but I wanted just this in one chapter.**


	61. Good or Bad

**Life's Choices **

**Chapter 61**

**Good or Bad**

**AN: I own nothing thanks for the reviews hope you enjoy. This chapter is mostly about Nick but has the others in it too.**

"Come on, Steven said I had to take one of you and all those two want to do is cuddle up and watch movies," Max said giving Nick a look.

"Okay, what the hell, I need to relieve some tension after what your sister did," Nick said, "I'll grab the keys and we can go," he said, "Just don't go get drunk on me, or I will kick your ass," he said.

"Max you get drunk I'll let Derek kick your ass," Pen said.

"Like he could take me," Max said, "That was a joke, I know you could," he said quickly when he saw Derek coming back in the room.

"Glad you got that figured out," Derek said with smile, "Have fun and if you both get wasted call me, I find you driving I'll lock you in a room together for week," he joked with smile.

"Very funny," Max said before Nick and him left, "Okay so this party is not where I told Steven it was, it's at this friend of a friend's house few miles up the road," he said, "Supposed to be some hot girls and lots of booze."

"I'm driving home so no drinking for me and you're eighteen, so you better not have more than a beer, but I better not catch you with one," Nick said.

"Fine I'll drive home you can get drunk," Max offered.

"Nope, not going to happen," Nick said before they left the driveway.

------

Nick wasn't sure what to think when he got into the house, the place was packed and the music was not his kind that was for sure, "You going to be okay here, I'm going to find my friends," Max said.

"Yeah, I'll be outside," Nick said, "No way am I staying in here," he said before he went back out the door. Nick knew that he was going to be bored for the rest the next four hours, it was eight and Max said he was leaving at eleven or twelve he was hoping eleven. He also wished that Steven would let Max go alone, but then again he knew his brother would get wasted probably.

He got on the back of the truck sitting back against the back windshield before he closed his eyes, few hours of sleep might do him some good, especially after yesterday, Pen had about sighed his death notice, he wanted to have sex, but he hadn't found nobody and Pen was too much the day before he'd about given in, but knowing that Derek would kick his ass stopped him.

Nick was almost asleep when he heard a noise, or rather a voice beside him, and when he opened his eyes he saw a woman standing beside the truck, "Hey, sorry I thought you were like dead for second, but never mind," she said.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked.

"Well I was leaving, this place is boring as hell," she said, "I guess you're bored too, out here sleeping," the woman said, "My names Riley by the way and you?" she asked.

"Nick," he said before he got off the back the truck, maybe we can find something to do maybe a dance or soda inside," he offered.

"I just dropped by sister off, not in the mood for this thing," Riley said, "But we could always go back to my place, I got food a lot better music," she said.

"I don't know," Nick said.

"Who knows you might get lucky if you play it right," Riley said with smile, it was obvious to Nick she was older, but he really didn't care, "So you coming or what?" she asked.

"Let me tell Max I'm leaving and I'll be right back," Nick said with smile before he took off back to the house. It took him about two minutes to find Max, "Hey, I'm going to go, here's the keys, don't' get drunk and if anybody asks I just left," Nick said.

"Where are you going?" Max asked.

"Riley's place, food and better music," Nick said before he took off.

Max thought for a second before he groaned, Riley was not the right kind of woman for Nick, she was a hootchie that only slept with guys once and walked away, he went to find him but too late he was gone, "Great, Pen's going to kill me," Max said and he knew any plans of having fun were screwed now and he went back over to the truck and just left.

------

Derek and Pen were sitting on the couch when Max walked in the door almost four hours later. Max had gone to few places hoping that maybe Riley and Nick were there, but they weren't and he knew that now.

"Hey, where's Nick at?" Derek asked, "What did he out party you?" he asked.

"No, he sorta left before me, but I spent the last four hours trying to find Riley and him, but had no luck," Max said.

"You let him go with Riley Lynn?" Penelope asked before getting off the couch, "What the hell were you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm sorry all he said was I'm going to go, and something about Riley I thought it was a guy at first then I remembered that bitch, sorry," Max said.

"I'm going to kill you, Max Nathanial Garcia," Pen shouted about to hit him, but Derek grabbed her first.

"Who is Riley?" Derek asked.

"She's a hoe, a big slut bag hoe, and she likes younger guys," Pen said, "But maybe since Nick is a virgin she'll say no," Pen said.

"I doubt that, who the hell you think I slept with first?" Max asked, "Don't give me that look, not like I was getting anybody else, and it was her sister not Riley," he said.

"You are still dead if she so much as…"

"What you going to disown me if Nick gets some, I'm sorry okay, but damn you tortured him yesterday what the hell you expect from a guy," Max said before he walked away.

"Hey," Derek said, but Max kept walking, "Maybe she won't have sex with him," Derek said hoping that would help Pen's worries.

"She will," Penelope said before she left the living room going to the kitchen.

--------

Riley pushed Nick on the bed before she attacked his mouth kissing him as she ground her body against his, once she straddled him. Their clothes were spread across the room and hall, and soon as she had the condom on him she sank down on him with a moan before kissing Nick again, "Damn, perfect fit too," Riley said with a smile, "You can get on top any time you want," she said.

It was almost three in the morning before Nick woke up, when he did he reached over to cuddle up with Riley, but the bed was empty. He looked around finding Riley standing at the closet door on the other side the room. "Hey, are you coming back to bed?" Nick asked.

"No, oh I'm taking a shower, you can show yourself out," Riley said.

"What?" Nick asked.

"You can go, and don't bother with the calling thing, I'm not going to give you my number and I don't want yours," Riley said.

"I don't get it, aren't we supposed to…"

"What cuddle, I'm not your girlfriend, this was just a quick fuck, and for a virgin you were pretty good, but it was just a fuck, I don't usually do the whole deflowering thing, but what can I say you were hot, and I was horny," Riley said, "Get your clothes and get out now, be gone by the time I get out the shower," she added before going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Nick didn't move for few minutes, but he didn't want to be there when she came out of the bathroom, he got his clothes, got dressed and left, it was only two miles back to Steven's house, and he needed the walk. As he walked the only thing that kept replaying in his mind was what Riley had said, _'it was just a quick fuck, and for a virgin you were pretty good, but it was just a fuck'_ he didn't understand what went wrong, but right now he just wanted a hot shower to wash away any trace of Riley.

However when he got to the house he was met by Penelope who was sitting on the front porch, "Not now," Nick said walking past her.

"Oh yes now," Pen said, "What the fuck were you thinking, first day we got here I told you who not to go near, Chris, Riley Lynn and Davison, and what do you do, you ditch my little brother and go get fucked by Riley," Pen said.

"Your brother is eighteen years old, the only reason I went was so he wouldn't drive home drunk, and I'm sorry if I didn't go do the girl you had picked out for me, but maybe next time I'll find that perfect girl," Nick said.

"You should have waited," Pen said.

"Waited for what, till I'm married to my best friend, well news flash Derek and you are my only friends and I can't marry either one of you," Nick said.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you went and had sex with Riley," Pen yelled.

"Well maybe you should have never fucking teased me yesterday," Nick yelled right back before Derek came out the front door holding Aidan who was crying.

"What the hell is going on, you woke him up," Derek said glaring at them.

"Tell your wife to back the hell off," Nick said.

"No I won't and I should kick your ass, she told you not to go near Riley and you just jump in her car, what the hell?" Derek asked.

"Don't even judge me, you jump into bed with her," Nick said looking at Pen, "On her birthday and you're going to jump on me for wanting to have sex?"

"Yeah but we loved each other," Pen said, "You should have waited, you deserve better Nick, not a one night fuck session," she said.

"Whatever just stay the hell out of my business," Nick said.

"No I want," Penelope said, "I love you too Nick, not in the same way as Derek, but I do and you shouldn't have to settle for a fuck when you could have a real catch," she said.

"She's right," Derek said, but he was trying to get Aidan to stop crying, he'd had him asleep till the yelling woke him up.

"I don't care any more," Nick said, "I am going to bed and don't bother waking me in the morning," he said right before he felt somebody hit him upside the back of the head.

"Stubborn ass," Pen said before she went over to Derek took Aidan who was still crying and went inside.

------

Nick went in his bedroom and shut the door locking it before sliding down it, '_it was just a quick fuck, and for a virgin you were pretty good, but it was just a fuck' 'it was only a quick fuck,' 'you're pretty good for a virgin,' 'I don't want your number,' 'I don't cuddle,' _

Nick but his head back against the door and looked up at the ceiling, he closed his eyes before he got up going to the shower so he could get every trace of Riley off him, he wanted to put this past him and move on, but that would never happen.

You always remember your first time, and Nick wasn't going to forget especially when all he could hear was Riley saying what she did over and over. Any thought of normal was gone in his mind, only lucky ones got what Pen and Derek got.

**TBC**

**AN: I got a plan for Nick like years down the road so I'm playing my card for him now to start the process for years down the road. **


	62. Apology Um No

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 62**

**Apology um No**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing, hope you enjoy. **

"Has Nick said anything to you?" Penelope asked looking at Derek.

"You slapped him upside the head and called him an asshole, what the hell you think he's just going to come down here and say hey morning?" Derek asked her.

"Well I'm sorry, but he should have waited and you know that," Pen said.

"No I don't know that," Derek said, "All I know is that he's obviously hurt and he just wants to be left alone right now," he said.

"He's up in his room…" Pen started before Nick came in the front door, "I thought you were upstairs," she said looking at Nick.

"No, I went for a run with Steven on the beach, you know it's hardly anybody down there at six in the morning," Nick said, "We got breakfast and he left for work, oh when you two fly back to Chicago, I'm not going with you," he said before he went upstairs.

"What?" Derek and Pen both said before they went after Nick, "What you mean you're not going back with us, I thought we were moving in the house when we got back?" Derek asked him.

"Jeff said he'd keep my stuff at the apartment till I get back so you don't have to move it, I am going spend week with my dad, we're going camping," Nick said, "I just need some time away, I promise I'm not skipping out on you three, and I'm sorry I've been shut up in that room the last week, I just wanted to think and stuff, and Pen I might be an ass, but still love yah like a sis," he said before going into his room.

"See I told you he wasn't fine," Pen said, "He's going camping with his dad," she said, "We have got to…"

"Baby girl, just leave it alone, if he really wanted to talk he'd talk to Steven or his dad, and that's what he's doing," Derek said, "Now come on, we're leaving tomorrow and you got like twenty thousand shoes you still want to take back with us, good thing Rossi's still letting us fly back on that jet, other wise we'd never get on that plane," he teased.

"Oh you are dead, Derek Morgan," Pen said before she took off after him, he went into their bedroom stopping in his tracks when he saw Pen's brother in there, "What you want?" he asked looking at Chase.

--------

"Talk with my little sister," Chase said looking at Pen.

"What for so you can send more guys to jump her?" Derek asked him.

"Derek don't, I asked him to come over," Pen said, "I thought maybe we could talk, the three of us, I sorta want to leave knowing my brother and husband can behave and not kill each other," she said.

"I highly doubt that, you're married to Derek, and you got his child," Chase said.

"Look, I want my son to know his Uncle, I'm sorry you don't like Derek, but Aidan shouldn't suffer for that," Penelope said, "Neither should your Niece and Nephew that will be here in like five months," she said waiting for Chase to start yelling at her.

"Did you just say you're pregnant again?" Chase asked, "What the fuck you're seventeen years old, as in you shouldn't even be having kids, or married, or…"

"OR WHAT?" Penelope yelled at him, "You know I thought you'd understand out of all, I mean you do got a daughter don't you, or did her mom cut you out of their life again?" she asked.

"You don't know shit," Chase said, "You left here, you didn't even fight to stay you left so don't be telling me I know anything, I didn't leave my brother when he needed me the most, I told you we could got a place," he said.

"And what, I was sixteen Chase, I had school and I was going through hell and you're just mad because I left you and Melody, but I didn't," she said, "If I had known I would have stayed, but you haven't even told Steven," Pen said.

"It's none of your business who I've told or haven't, you left me and you swore that if Liz was pregnant you wouldn't leave, but soon as Steven called Jamie you left on the first flight out of here," Chase yelled, "You didn't give me a chance to tell you anything, and for your information, Melody is not with her mom," he said, "Liz died in labor, but if you called or anything you would have known, you would have known that I told Steven a long time ago, I have her, I'm working two jobs to try and get by," he said.

"I'm sorry," Pen said, "But it went both ways, and you knew I was happy when I called you those times when I first met Derek, so don't you go blaming him for me changing," she said.

"I never said I blamed him, I blame that fucking drunk driver that took our parents, you think it's easy raising a daughter on your own, and I'm on my own, because Steven can't help me he's barely getting by raising Daniel," Chase said.

"You got a point in this or you going to keep yelling at her?" Derek asked, he hadn't said anything yet, but he didn't like the fact that Chase was blaming Pen and he knew he was even if he hadn't said it, it was obvious.

"I'm not going to be here when you leave, and I wanted to say bye now, but she wanted to be all buddy buddy," Chase said, "I'm moving to South Caroline, Liz's parents live there and they want to know Melody and well I need a place to stay so I'm going there," he said.

"Does Steven know?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, he knew before you all got here, I'm sorry I was a dick, but I don't like Derek and that's just that," Chase said, "I'm leaving first thing in the morning, if you want to see Mel come by tonight," he said.

"You're missing out," Pen said, she was glad that Derek hadn't tried to kill him yet, but she could feel him tensing up behind her, "Derek's a great guy," she said.

"Am I like invisible or something?" Derek asked, "Look I don't' care if you like me or not, could careless, and if you don't like I son fine, but you ever treat your sister like you did when we first got here, I will kick your ass again and this time you'll be the one with a broken rib," he said glaring at Chase, "I'm going to check on Aidan," he said to Pen before he gave her a kiss leaving the room afterwards.

--------

Nick was sitting in his room looking out the window down at the driveway, everything seemed screwed up now. The start of the summer had gone great, they'd been having fun and now that seemed like forever ago. Couple weeks with his dad and him camping he might actually get back to the fun. He hadn't really had any fun the last week unless he had Aidan.

The little boy could get him smiling and laughing at the little things he did. First couple days he'd given Pen and Derek time to do what they wanted while he watched Aidan, but they'd hung around the house, he knew they were checking on him, and he let them. He really needed them right now, but he couldn't act like a baby forever, and camping trip with his dad would fix things.

"Hey, you got a minute?" Derek asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah," Nick said before he went back to looking out the window.

"She's going to drive me insane till I ask you, so I'm asking, are you really okay?" Derek asked.

"I'm still alive, sure I think hearing you're a great fuck for a virgin but it was just a quick fuck will kill any guys ego," Nick said, "Just don't go around telling your wife, or I'll be kicking your ass," he said.

"Sounds like my freshmen year," Derek said, "I asked a girl out, but I got my ass beat by her boyfriend, and I do mean I got my ass kicked, I had black eye for week," he said, "Sure it's not the same as being told that, and I know that, but we all have problems trying to get a girl, I got lucky with Pen, she puts up with my shit, and well you know she's a hand full," he said with a smile.

Nick had to laugh, "Keep her out of trouble while I'm in D.C., I don't want to come back and find her stuck in jail because she went and hacked something," he said.

"You want me to keep her in line, ha, I'd rather have her wild and crazy," Derek said, "She wants to wait till you get back to tell everybody, I think she's got the safety in numbers thing stuck in her mind," he said.

"I can hear them now, I think your mom's going to flip out the most, and Jamie's going to go off," Nick said, "You sure she's pregnant and the doc wasn't wrong, because it's going to be like a battle field," he said.

"Yeah, she's five months to be exact, the doc said didn't notice it because of her being pregnant with Aidan, and all the stress and stuff," Derek said.

"You think I could take Aidan for walk or something, get out the house?" Nick asked.

"He's your nephew why you asking me?" Derek asked.

"He's your son, and I've been hogging him all week," Nick said.

"Yeah well we got like eighteen more years before he starts leaving us, so I'm sure that you two spending time together isn't going to hurt," Derek said, "Go, at least you'll be out the house and Pen won't be bugging either of us about if you're okay," he said.

"Thanks, I'll be back in few hours," Nick said with a smile before he went to get his nephew.

---------

Penelope was lying on the couch few hours later with the TV on, but she was fast asleep. Derek smiled looking over at her, he'd had so much fun this summer with her and Nick, he didn't want to go back to the real world. The one that had responsibilities and twins on the way.

He wanted his kids more than anything, but he was terrified of screwing things up some how. They'd gotten lucky with Aidan, they'd gotten Jamie and his mom's support, but this time, he knew it was going to be rough until they came around to the idea.

Derek knew that they loved them, but three kids in less than a two years, but he was too happy to think other wise right now because he wanted as many kids as life would give him with his baby girl. He ran his hand through her hair unconsciously playing with it like he always did.

"I'm going to miss coming home to this," Steven said walking in the door that afternoon looking at Pen and Derek with a smile they were both asleep on the couch still. He loved having his sister around again, and with Derek, Nick and Aidan too, they'd had a lot of fun. He just wished they didn't have to leave now.

"Those surprise meals too," Max said behind him.

"Well Derek and Nick can cook good, least I don't have to worry about her starving," Steven said, "I just wish Chase would have come around to Derek," he said.

"He's just pissed off, he was close to dad, and seeing Derek and Aidan bonding so much, he's just mad," Max said, "Maybe one day he'll come around and we can all be a happy family, I just feel bad for them having to go and tell Jamie and them that Pen's having two more kids," he said.

"I know, I got some time off, you think you can watch Daniel for me till I get back, I'm going back with them," Steven said, "I'll be back I just want to make sure everything goes over, and if it don't I'm bringing them back here, no way they staying where nobody wants them to have another kid," he said, "Well you know what I mean, Jeff and Ruth are great, but it's the others I'm worried about," he added.

"They could always move in here," Max said, "But they won't leave Chicago and you know that," he said.

"I know, they are set on Northwestern University and Pen can do all that computer stuff there," Steven said, "I'm not going to destroy her dreams, or Derek and Nick's, but don't a big brother have a right to protect his younger siblings?" he asked.

"Yeah, been protecting us for like always," Max said, "And thanks for that by the way," he added.

"No problem, just don't go taking Nick to any more parties and letting him leave with the tramps," Steven said.

"I won't, I never thought he'd go for her either in my defense," Max said before he went upstairs.

**TBC**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed, that's all from San Fran, it's back to Chicago now. I'm not doing the airplane trip and stuff though, just them back home, so case you think you've missed something you haven't. I will try for the life of me to get Toys updated tomorrow. I finally got an idea and my muse likes too. **


	63. Home Again

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 63**

**Home Again**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing, hope you enjoy. Remember they are home now. **

"Home sweet home," Pen said with a smile before she sat down in the back booth in the diner.

"This is not our home," Derek said with a laugh before he sat down with Aidan.

"Yeah well I got plenty of memories here and I fell asleep here trying to finish my English paper that time," she said, "Hand our son over while you go order us lunch, I'm starving here," she said.

"You are always starving, baby girl," Derek said leaning over and kissing her, "Be right back," he said before letting her take Aidan.

"You know your dad's got a nice ass still," Pen said to Aidan while she was watching Derek, "I just hope you can't remember what I say because your mom is going to get you in so much trouble when you're older other wise," she said.

Derek went around the counter going back to the kitchen area and saw Nat, Melody's boyfriend and he smiled, "Hey, you still working here?" he asked.

"Yeah, oh I over heard Jeff and Ruth congratulations, I still can't believe you got her knocked up again that fast, five months too damn that was when she was carrying Aidan still," Nat said.

"Would you shut up for somebody hears you," Derek said, "Nobody knows, and for now we're keeping it that way," he said.

"Sorry, just wanted to be the first one to say that, they're upstairs with Mel," Nat said, "Oh and till you are officially working Ruth hired this girl to be the waitress, she's a bitch, and I mean a bitch," he said, "See Mel and her used to be friends when she was hired, but said bitch went and tried to fucking kiss me, I think she's lost it," he said.

"Damn, I haven't missed the drama I know that," Derek said shaking his head before he went over washing his hands before he started making Pen and him something to eat.

-----

"Oh you think that is big, Jamie's wedding is now postponed till next month," Nat said, "The woman doing her dress fell through at the last minute, and she doesn't have it so well you can guess that unless she finds one soon your wife's not going to be unnoticeable," he said.

"I know that, but the dress I bought her few weeks back will still fit, she wore it recently so long as it isn't much longer she'll be fine," Derek said, "You can't tell she's pregnant, the doc put her on all these pills for iron, two kinds of vitamins and then a supplement since she hadn't put on any weight, but she's been eating like crazy, and this time around she has a craving for pickles dipped in hot sauce and mustard with ketchup mixed in, I'm about to die," he said.

"Just think you got four more months of this, wow, I can't believe it still," Nat said, "You talked to your mom and Jamie yet?" he asked.

"No, we're waiting for Nick to get back, and Pen's brother Steven's coming up next week, he was this week, but he got called into work double homicide so he had to work," Derek said, "I think he's wanting us to move there if my mom and Jamie flip out, but we already told him we're staying here," he said

"Yeah because if you move Jeff and Ruth would go postal, it's been weird not having you all around, hell I am not a fan of kids and I missed Aidan, I swear it is Desiree and Whitney that are changing me, they're adorable," Nat said.

"I'm thinking Des isn't going to let me go anywhere when I go there tomorrow," Derek said.

"Oh, she is wild as hell now, Mike, Whit and her are a handful," Nat said before the door opened to the kitchen and he looked over seeing Darla, the girl he couldn't stand.

"Who are you and why are you back here?" Darla asked looking at Derek.

"None of your business, and I work here," Derek said, "I'll be out in the booth with Pen if you need me, but Nat, don't need me," he said before he put the sandwiches on a tray and grabbed two bottles of the tea that Ruth always kept in there for them and he walked past Darla who was watching him and left the kitchen.

"You let some guy that says he works here in here?" Darla asked Nat.

"He's the cook, you're a waitress, you rank low," Nat said before he walked passed her when Ruth walked in the kitchen and left with a growl.

-----

Penelope and Derek were finishing up their lunch when Ruth came over giving them both a hug, "I have missed you two so much," she said, "Oh and I've missed you even more," she said taken Aidan from his dad.

"Hey," Derek said when Ruth took Aidan along with the bottle he'd been feeding him with.

"Save it, I want some time with my Grandson," Ruth said, "I've missed you so much buddy, you've grown, since I saw you," she said with a smile.

"It's been a month, give or take," Derek said, "And if he starts crying you get the job of putting him back to sleep," he said, "He's been cranky lately," he added.

"Yeah, I think without Nick around to take him for his two o'clock walk he's cranky," Pen said.

"And I'm not walking outside at two in the morning here," Derek said, "Not till we move into the house," he added.

"Jeff's almost got it ready, Dilion, and him, along with Lee when he was in that week finished painting, he's making sure everything's working then it's all yours," Ruth said.

"Should be about the time that Steven gets here, Nick gets back and we tell Fran and Jamie that I'm pregnant," Pen said whispering the last part.

"Oh my god you're pregnant again," Somebody from behind them said a little too loud and it got everybody in the diner's attention, "What the hell is the matter with you two are you trying to have as many kids as possible?" they asked.

"Tell the whole world why don't you," Penelope said turning around, "I suggest you learn to put a cork in your own damn mouth, it's none of your business what we do, and I hear another word from you the way I feel right now, I will slap you myself," she said looking at the person with a growl almost.

Derek was trying not to smile, since he was pissed off too, but Penelope had just told off the English teacher that had the year before told them to give Aidan up, "I suggest you leave, or I want stop her," Derek added right before Aidan started crying.

"You should have your tubes…"

"You say tied and I will slap the fire out of you," Penelope said, "I might be pregnant, but I'll kick your ass," she said.

Derek moved between Penelope and the woman while Ruth was trying to get Aidan to stop crying, but he was screaming now almost, "Leave now or I'm pretty sure that Jeff will show you out himself," he said seeing Jeff walking over.

"You two…"

"No, you need to leave lady," Ruth said, "This is a public place and we have the right not to serve you and I suggest you leave, you're not welcome here any longer," she said.

"You better hope you're not in my class," the woman said before she walked away not wanting to hear Jeff, she knew him not on a personal level, but he'd talked at the high school few times, she didn't want on his bad size.

--------

Jeff wasn't sure what had just happened, but Aidan was screaming his lungs out, "I got him," he said taking him from Ruth before he went took the bottle as well going out the side door so the other customers wouldn't be disturbed because it was obvious something had just happened nobody was talking except in hush whispers except for his grandson who was crying his eyes out.

"Fucking bitch," Pen said, "She better be glad Derek and you were here, or it would been on," she said.

"You need to calm down now," Derek said, "The doc already told you not to get stressed out," he said.

"Well that bitch just told me what to do with my husband's dick, if I want some of you in me I'll get it," Pen said, "I'm not hungry any more," she said, "I'm going outside," she added before she left.

"I guess this is the first drama you've had?" Ruth asked.

"No, her brother hates me and Aidan," Derek said before he went after Pen.

"I can take him now," Pen said to Jeff.

"I haven't seen him in almost two months, you two go have some fun, I'll watch him," Jeff said, "I am off today anyways," he added.

"Okay if you're sure," Derek said.

"Diaper bag and the formula then you two crazy kids go have some fun," Jeff said.

"I'll get it," Derek said before he walked over to Pen's car.

"I'll go help him, you go and sit down for a while, and do not get into a fight with anybody," Jeff said looking at Penelope.

"I promise dad," Pen said with a smile, "Damn I missed saying that, there is no place like home," she said with a smile before going back inside.

Jeff grinned before he went to where Derek was, "Here, you take my truck, and I'll take the car today, it'll be easier and you want have to get the stuff out," he said handing Derek the keys to his truck.

"Thanks, and who the hell crashed my fucking truck?" Derek asked.

"I did not crash the truck," Jeff said, "And it's almost fixed, just have to put the windshield back in it," he said.

"Who got my truck?" Derek asked.

"Nobody got it, I was moving it from behind the building to the house and one of the smaller trees fell on it," Jeff said, "I'll have it fixed by next week, it was just a dent and the windshield shattered," he said.

"Sorry, just I was looking for the truck and well I saw it no windshield and that dent is huge," Derek said.

"It will be ready tomorrow," Jeff said, "You and Pen are becoming more and more alike you so just turned into her," he said with a laugh.

"Oh I know you did not just call me a girl," Derek said.

"No, a whiny spoiled girl," Jeff joked before he started laughing.

"You wake him up and it's going to be hell getting him back asleep," Derek said.

"I got him," Jeff said with a smile at Aidan who was now sleeping against his grandpa's chest.

------

Penelope and Derek had left the diner going to their apartment to just chill for a few hours. They were both tired from the trip back still and Aidan hadn't sleep at all on the plane. While they were fast asleep in their bed cuddling up two people were about to find out that they were about to be a grandma and aunt again.

Darla was sitting at one the booths, she saw Fran Morgan come in with Jamie Weston, and she smiled remembering that they were Derek and Pen's mom and aunt. She got up since Ruth was upstairs and Jeff had taken Aidan out for a walk or something, and she went over to Jamie and Fran.

"Hi, can I offer you two the specials or some gossip?" Darla asked.

"Two specials and what you got this week?" Jamie asked.

"Rumor is or rather after the huge shouting match earlier that Penelope Morgan is pregnant," Darla said.

"Excuse me, I know I didn't hear that right," Fran said and she was not happy.

"No joke, I thought your niece was going to kill that woman, she said something about having their tubes tied and Penelope said she'd slap the fire out of her," Darla said, "She's not showing, either that or she's wearing larger clothes," she said.

"Forget the specials," Jamie said, "You know where they went?" She asked.

"Home they said," Darla said before Jamie got up and she walked back out the door with Fran behind her.

Darla smiled it was going to be fun and today was her last day so she didn't care if she couldn't have Nat she was going to cause havoc for others. She couldn't wait till school started, but it was two months away. She sighed before going back to the booth she'd been at before.

-------

Derek was making dinner when Penelope came up behind him wrapping her arms around him, "I love you, Derek and thank you for loving me," she said resting her head against his bare back before the door to their apartment opened up.

"Um, you could have knocked," Derek said, "Okay what's wrong?" he asked seeing his mom's look, she'd only had it twice, the first time he'd gotten arrested when he'd been twelve and right now, so that was two times he'd seen it.

"Care to explain how Penelope's pregnant when you two said you were being safe after Aidan was born?" Jamie asked.

"Who told you?" Pen asked.

"Darla, she hears all the gossip at the diner, said you two got into it with somebody," Jamie said, "Now explain yourselves now," she said.

"No," Derek said, "We're married and…"

"She's still seventeen so start explaining now," Fran said.

"What are you two thinking?" Jamie asked, "Another kid are you trying to ruin your lives?" she asked.

"How dare you say that," Penelope said, "I guess you think Aidan was a mistake too then," She said feeling the tears start, "I thought you would be mad, but to say that," she said, "You are just as bad as everybody else now," she said, "Just because we let fate decide what happens gives you no right to come in here to our home and start yelling," Pen yelled back.

Fran hadn't said anything towards Penelope since Jamie was yelling at her, but she looked at Derek, "Don't you dare think you're getting off easy either," she said, "Boy have you lost your mind. I'd slap you upside your head if I thought that it would help. I didn't raise you to be a fool. Talking about fate and all that nonsense," she said.

"You know you're both hypocrites," Derek said, "You were there when we were having Aidan, you even told us about all that stuff you went through, now you act like this," he said.

Fran shook her head, "I'm so glad that your father is gone. Cause he would be ashamed of you being so stupid and thoughtless," she said before covering her mouth when she realized what she said and the look on her son's face she knew she was never going to forget it.

Derek didn't even have a come back for that one, he was to hurt to even put words together and he took Pen's hand before he walked them out the apartment door slamming it shut, "We're getting Aidan and we're leaving," Derek said when they got down stairs to Jeff's truck.

Pen nodded and when she got in the truck she couldn't stop the tears, and she knew Derek was hurt too, she'd saw the tears unshed in his eyes, "Where we going?" she asked.

"The house," Derek said putting the truck in drive once he cranked it and he made sure traffic wasn't coming and he pulled out heading for the diner again.

**TBC**

**AN: I know that in the show Fran wants grandchildren, but they are seventeen and eighteen right now. **

**AN2: I know that I put Chase's daughter as Melody and that is Ruth and Jeff's daughter's name too, didn't mean to do that, but stuff happens. Melody in this chapter is Ruth and Jeff's daughter. **


	64. First Day Practice SY

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 64 **

**First Day Practice SY**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing hope you enjoy. The SY in the title stands for Senior Year. However school hasn't started yet it's few more chapters before that it's only July schools in September.**

It had been over a week since Penelope and Derek had gotten back with Aidan. Nick was due back in few hours and they'd already called him telling him to come to the diner or to the house not to go to the apartment. The last week had been spent packing up all their stuff because they were moving away from the apartment as soon as they could.

Derek had been so pissed off he'd gotten Jeff to change the locks on their door he didn't want Jamie or his mom there at all. Not after the shit they pulled, he was protecting Penelope and his own self, not to mention Aidan; it was as if they'd declared him a mistake too and that wasn't happening. Aidan was not a mistake and neither was the baby Pen was carrying now.

"Hey, I thought you were going to football practice today?" Jeff asked seeing Derek at his office door.

"I am, but I sorta need a babysitter," Derek said, "Ruth is at the diner, and I'd let her watch him, but the place is packed she needed Pen to work today, and I am not going near…"

"It's cool, bring my grandson over here, it's a slow today anyways," Jeff said, "Everybody's at those seminars, I don't gotta go till tomorrow," he said before taking Aidan, "Hey buddy," he said with a smile at Aidan.

"Thanks, I just didn't think I could take him to practice, it's supposed to be like ninety degrees today and I don't want him out there," Derek said.

"A day with his Grandpa will do, say we got air condition in here and plenty of room to do as we like," Jeff said which got Aidan smiling reaching up for him.

Derek smiled, his son loved Jeff just like he did and he was glad he still had somebody that didn't think his son was a mistake, "I'll be back in like three hours, first day of practice, I called the coach before I left the diner this morning he said I could bring Aidan if all else failed, but with the heat, didn't want to risk it," he said.

"Go, I got him and if I'm not here when you get back I'll be upstairs," Jeff said.

"Okay," Derek said, "Here's his diaper bag, it has half thing of formula, and a whole one, wipes, diapers, three milk bottles, his diaper cream and some of the prescription cream," he said, "I also got the portable crib on my truck and his stuffed animal and two changes of clothes," he said setting the diaper bag down.

"What did you do bring his room with you?" Jeff asked with a chuckle, "I'll watch him while you get the stuff," he said before Derek left to get the crib and other bag.

Jeff and Ruth hadn't said anything about what Jamie and Fran had said besides that Aidan was not a mistake and that they would help as much as they could. However Ruth had wanted to give them both a piece of her mind, after all they'd been teenagers once and they both had had kids, sure not all in a row, but still. Jeff had kept quiet about it at first until Derek had gone to the house to finish the last couple things.

Jeff had gone with him, and he'd made sure that Derek knew that no matter what his mom had said he knew for a fact that William, his dad, would never have thought what his mom had said. He might have said it wasn't the best time, but he'd help them out not tell them that it was a mistake. He'd also told him that Aidan was not a mistake and made it clear that whatever they needed he'd do what he could to help them out.

-------

"I see you found a babysitter," Coach Miles said, he had been the JV coach but the Varsity coach had retired at the end of the last season and he'd taken over.

"Yes sir," Derek said.

"If you need to bring your son feel free in the future, my daughter can watch him," he said, "She's got three siblings under two so she can handle Aidan," he said.

"Thanks, I got his grandpa to watch him," Derek said, "I sent a list to you about the guys that wanted to join the team," he said, "Wasn't sure if I was still the Quarterback so I couldn't say yes or no," he said.

"This team hadn't won in years, you got here and turned that around, you think I'd want anybody else as the captain or Quarterback on this team?" Miles asked, "I think not, and I got ten guys coming in today, I want your opinion, so all you gotta do is watch the practice today, see what you think of the new guys, after all you and Jason were the only two juniors on the team last year, everybody else graduated," he said.

"Yeah, I know, I saw few the guys play on JV, but you were their coach thought you'd know more," Derek said.

"I got three players that would be good on Varsity, other than that, no," Miles said, "Two hours of practice and then you can have some one on one time with the guys, see which ones you know can take the heat, first game this year is against Niles high school, and they about kicked our asses last season, we got lucky," he said.

"Yeah I remember that, but I plan on not getting my ass beat this year, got nobody that is hating me inside the school yet, and outside well not going there and Dan's still in prison got like year I think, but football season will be over then," Derek said, he'd almost forgotten about Rodney's brother.

"Come on most the guys are on the field already getting warmed up," Miles said before Derek and him left the office.

---------

Penelope was sitting at the back booth when she saw Nick walk into the diner, she got up leaving her book going over to him grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the booth with her not giving him a chance to say anything, "Sit now," she said.

"Okay damn can't a guy just get a drink?" Nick asked.

"Not till I talk to you," Penelope said, "Okay here is the deal, we're moving out the apartment tomorrow, Derek gets out practice at noon and the rest the day we're moving as far away from his mother and Jamie as possible, which the house is good it's like ten miles from anything related to them," she said.

"What the hell did I miss?" Nick asked, "I thought you were waiting for Steven and me to get here?" he asked.

"Well we were, but this fucking bitch Darla, stay clear of her and I mean it or I will disown your ass in a heart beat," Penelope said, "She went and told Jamie and Fran about the baby and oh mother fucker did they lay it on, oh then Fran made this comment about Derek's dad, oh he grabbed my hand and we were gone in like a minute, good thing Ruth was watching Aidan," Pen said, "We're moving tomorrow and so are you," she said.

"Damn, did they lose their minds?" Nick asked, "What did Steven say?" he asked.

"He called this morning after Derek left told me he'll be here tomorrow and he's helping us move, Max and Daniel are coming with, Ruth said she'd watch Daniel for us and Aidan while we move, want to be out by that afternoon," Pen said, "We've got everything packed up in boxes except what we had to have, we're finishing tonight," she said.

"Okay, Jeff, Derek and my truck should haul everything, three trips at the most," Nick said, "Let me grab some lunch and I'll go and start packing, you working or want to help?" he asked.

"It slacked off so if Ruth doesn't need me I'll go," Pen said, "But I wasn't going back there alone," she said.

"Have you two been back there?" Nick asked.

"Yeah couple times, but mostly at night when Jeff got off work, let's just say that telling your son that his dad would think he was being stupid can really piss Jeff off," Pen said, "He didn't say anything at first, but I heard him talking to Ruth when we were upstairs after we told them what happened, Jeff had few choice words I never thought I'd hear him say," she said.

"Yeah I'd be pissed too," Nick said, "I'm going to get some lunch for us then we can go," he said getting up and before he walked off he gave her a quick hug, "It will work out," he said.

"Thanks Nick, I'm so glad you're back," Pen said before he walked over to the counter and she glared over at Darla who was behind the counter, today was her last day working there and she was happy, she didn't like the bitch not after what she pulled and plus the deal with Nat.

--------

"Hi sweetheart," Darla said to Nick, "What can I get for you?" she flirted.

"Two the specials and two waters, and I want two orders of fries, and two slices your pie, one chocolate one cherry," Nick said.

"Wow, you sure can eat," she said with a smile

"It's to go," Nick said biting his tongue, he'd wait till after he got the food to insult her he wasn't taking chances now.

"Coming right up," She said with another smile.

"Please kill me now," Nick said with a sigh before he walked behind the counter and stuck his head in the kitchen seeing Ruth, "Hey, when you get a minute can I talk to you," he said looking at Ruth.

"Let me finish your order and I'll be out there Nick," Ruth said with a smile, she was glad to see him back, and he had changed his look up some.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs need to talk to you about something away from ears," Nick said before he left going upstairs after he told Penelope he'd be back in few.

-------

Ruth walked up the stairs wondering what Nick had to tell her, she wasn't sure why he'd gone to see his dad again, they hadn't told her anything about that just said he'd wanted to go on the camping trip.

"Hey stranger," Ruth said with a smile at him before she gave him a hug, "I'm glad you're back," she said.

"You and me both, love fishing, and camping, but I'm glad to be back," Nick said.

"What's with the new look, trying to get somebody's attention?" Ruth asked.

"Don't know yet, haven't decided," Nick said, "I was wondering if I could work tomorrow, I got a date thing tomorrow night, I just don't want Pen to know yet, she might kill me this time," he said.

"Kill you, why would she kill you for having a date?" Ruth asked, "But I'm going to skin you alive," Ruth said, "What did you go and get a tattoo for?" she asked.

"What, my dad and I both got one," Nick said, "I got a wolf head, he got a tiger on his back, and I got this," he said, "He told me that he wasn't going to let me mop around and that we were going camping, and then we got back he gave me two hundred bucks and told me to get the one I wanted, so I did," he said.

Ruth shook her head with a sigh, "You get any more right now and I'll beat your ass, and yeah you can work Saturday, they're moving tomorrow and I got Nat and them helping me here, so go ahead," she said.

"Thanks, and I will be here when you open," Nick said giving her a quick hug.

"Nick, if you need somebody to talk to just ask," Ruth said before she handed him his order, "Oh and keep Pen away from people, she's packing fire now and you can believe she is breathing fire," she said.

"I will," Nick said before he went back down stairs past Darla completely ignoring her when she said hi to him, "I got food, and I got pie, we can eat and pack," he said.

"Okay," Pen said getting up and she smiled looking at Nick for the first time, "Damn Nick Wells if I wasn't married and in love with my husband I'd be the one taking you," she said with a smile.

Nick smiled, he was wearing pair of black jeans that was clinging to his body, he had on a white thin shirt and she could see his muscles through the shirt, he'd also cut his hair almost completely off and he only smiled at her expression, "Sorry, Pen, you're about a year too late," Nick said, "But thanks," he said before they walked out the diner and he saw Darla's glare at him when he placed his hand on Pen's shoulder giving her a semi hug before he opened the door for her.

Ruth looked over at Darla and shook her head, "Don't even think about trying to get with Nick, he's not stupid enough to play your game," she said before going back to the kitchen, she was glad that Darla was leaving today, she didn't like her at all.

------

Derek toss his duffel bag down in the living room at the house that afternoon before he went over to Penelope giving her a kiss and pinning her against the kitchen counter moving his hands up under her shirt pulling it up and over her head tossing it down on the floor, "I need you now," he said unhooking her bra and letting it fall before he pulled one her nipples into his mouth sucking on it making her moan out holding his head to her gasping as he bit down sucking until she cried out in pleasure.

"Derek," she moaned before he moved to the other breast doing the same until she was clinging to him, her legs shaking as he pleasured her. Penelope closed her eyes letting out a scream before she came her knees buckling, but Derek held her to his body grinding against her as he kissed her.

"Holy shit," Nick said, "I'm blind," he added before he turned around and left the kitchen, he'd come in there to see why Penelope was screaming, he hadn't expected to find Derek there or doing that to his wife.

"Pants off now," Derek said not caring that Nick had walked in, he knew his friend was gone now and he needed his baby girl.

Penelope moaned before she reached for Derek's jeans undoing them pushing them down so he could get out them. Derek pushed her pants down as well along with her underwear before kissing her as he thrusted into her holding her hips as he made quick work of getting them to their climax.

"Derek, oh god, yes, shit yes," Penelope yelled out leaning back against the kitchen island that was behind her using it for support as Derek claimed her as his cumming inside her taking her with him with one stroke of her clit.

"I'm not done yet," he said gasping for air as he kissed her neck nipping and sucking in one spot before he saw the purple mark coming on her neck.

-----

It was three hours later before Nick came back in the house, he'd been out looking around the property and when he walked in the kitchen this time Derek and Pen wasn't having sex instead Derek was standing in just his jeans cooking something.

"Whatever you're going to say I am in no mood to hear it," Derek said.

"Damn that was fucking hot," Nick said, "Next time warn a guy when you're going to be doing that with your wife," he said.

Derek couldn't help but laugh, "You know I wasn't expecting you to be here," he said, "Nice tattoo, by the way," he said.

"Thanks, my dad got it for me," Nick said, "Oh, we worked most the day and took two truck loads, but except for Aidan's stuff all of yours and Pen's stuff is here, I thought I'd see if Jeff could help me to get his stuff," he said.

"You didn't have to but thanks," Derek said, "And really if I had known you were here I wouldn't have done that in here," he said.

"It's cool, I got date tomorrow night anyways, I'll get laid then," he said, "I'm going to get Aidan from Jeff and see if he wants to help me out," he said, "Then we just gotta move the really big stuff," he said.

"Hey, who do you got a date with?" Derek asked.

"Don't got a clue, thought I'd find somebody at that bar next town over," Nick said, "I'm gone be back later," he added before going out the door.

Derek was shocked he was sure he had miss understood his friend, he cut the stove off before he went after Nick, "What you mean you don't know who she is?" he asked catching up to Nick.

"I don't know who she'll be, probably brown eyes and hair, that's my type," Nick said.

"Why are you getting some random girl, you could…"

"Derek, you and Pen got lucky, I tried my luck got burned, it's not happening again, I don't get what you two got and I can deal with that," Nick said, "But I'm not going to let that get me down," he added before he got in the truck.

Derek wasn't sure what to say, it was obvious that Nick had changed at least in thinking he had a chance with a girl like Penelope, the year before he'd asked that girl out, it had went okay, but she had a boyfriend, but now it was like when it came to the love department Nick didn't care. He just hoped he found a nice girl, maybe they could date and it would be good again, he didn't like seeing Nick like this.

He wouldn't care so much if Pen didn't care as much, but she was thinking of girls that might work for Nick, so far he was thinking none of them would not the way Nick was acting now, it reminded him of Nick's dad, after his wife left he went with girls for years, or women rather, and he just hoped that wasn't where Nick was heading.

**TBC**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed Nick's back and he's got new look and tattoo. The tat I'm thinking of is like Derek's got on the show and will have in the future here, but it's of a wolf's head instead of a lion.**


	65. Dr Appt

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 65**

**Dr. Appt. **

**AN: Thanks for the review hope you enjoy I own nothing. Time to check up on the baby.**

"I can babysit him," Nick said looking at Derek, "Come on you know I'm not going to go and fuck around with him there."

"Look, Penelope doesn't know yet she finds out we are both dead," Derek said closing the nursery room door, "I'm covering for your ass right now, and thank god you haven't came here drunk, at least you don't do that, but Nick you are sleeping with every girl you can," he said.

"The hell I am," Nick said, "I sure as hell won't sleep with that Darla chick, and I would never in my life do shit with Aidan close by, not his parents," he said with a smile.

"Nick, you better some how find a way to tell my wife about this before I end up on the couch," Derek said, "And you ever fuck around with my son with you I'll let Penelope cut your balls off and mail them to your dad," he threatened "After I beat you up," he added.

"I swear on my life I won't do it," Nick said.

"If I ever find out you have, then you will be gone," Derek said before he moved out of Nick's personal space, "And you are tellin Pen soon," he added before he walked out of the bedroom.

"Okay Nick don't screw this up," he said to himself before going over to the crib where Aidan was at and picked him up, "You want to go to the mall little man, huh, see if I can't find you something to play with?" Nick asked with a smile at Aidan, "I'll be glad when you can talk, at least then we can communicate some," he said before getting the diaper bag.

Penelope was in the kitchen washing Aidan's bottles so that Nick would have some for him case he needed to feed Aidan while they were gone. "Hey, thanks for watching him and Ruth said after twelve you can take him there because she's taking him and Jeff's going too to that petting zoo thing one county over," Pen said.

"That's cool, I'm going to the mall so I can tell them I'll meet them halfway," Nick said.

"Okay, Derek and I are going to be at the mall this afternoon, we gotta pick out some stuff to get in few months," Pen said.

"Sounds good to me," Nick said sitting down, "Let me know what you want me to get because I want to get you two something for the baby," he said.

"Thanks, oh I got the cat food this week so no worries, I got like the huge bag," Pen said.

"K, I'll get it next week, I also got the litter box in my bathroom in the hall so you know I'm on this end that way she'll know," Nick said.

"Yeah, Derek's been trying to get her to use that bathroom; she finally went to the litter box this morning, which I'm glad of," Pen said, "I got all of Aidan's bottles washed out, I'm putting them all in here, but only use like two that should keep him happy till Ruth gets him, I feed him like hour ago, he should take his morning nap soon," she said putting everything in the diaper bag that Nick would need, "This bag you give to Ruth and Jeff, they're keeping him for the night while we unpack stuff, I want to do it all and have the rest his stuff in his room by the time he gets back here Monday," she said.

"Monday?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, they are keeping him till Derek can paint the nursery and get it aired out, don't want Aidan smelling the fumes," Pen said.

"Right," Nick said with a smile, "Don't want you sick, little man, he's already asleep," he said.

"Yeah he does that lately all you gotta do is talk and he'll fall asleep," Derek said coming in the kitchen, "I called Ruth she said she'll meet you at the mall to get him at eleven that way he don't get cranky on you at twelve when he needs his nap, and trust me he'll scream his lungs out," he said.

"I can handle him, I've babysat before, what is this Uncle Nick don't know Jack squat day?" He asked.

"Sorry," Pen and Derek said, "Okay we're out of here," Pen said, "Thanks and see you tonight, Derek's cooking and you better not be late," she added before grabbing her purse before her and Derek left.

-------

Nick was pushing Aidan's stroller, but he was holding Aidan who was fast asleep, he'd tried putting him down, but when he did he woke up and it had been hard to get him to stop crying and back asleep. However Nick walked over to the bench sitting down laying Aidan in the stroller hoping this time he wouldn't wake up.

"Okay now buddy stay asleep," Nick said and once he had Aidan laying down he started pushing the stroller again, this time Aidan was still asleep and he was glad, he knew that Aidan wasn't used to the house yet, he'd heard him half the night crying almost every hour. He'd finally went and gotten him and taken him to his room.

It was almost three before he'd gone and gotten him, but he knew that Derek and Pen needed some sleep, he'd given them few hours of sleep, they'd gotten up at seven and he knew that they were still tired.

Crying was Aidan's new found hobby at the moment and last night after almost three half hours off and on he'd finally stopped once Nick had taken him outside and walked him around for little while. He just hoped that when Aidan got used to the house he'd sleep through the night other wise it was going to be a lot of long night walks.

It was almost an hour later before Aidan woke up and when he did he started crying. Nick picked him up and held him, before letting him have his morning snack. Aidan was picky, he had to have a hug right off, if you weren't there he'd cry till you picked him up, then after few minutes, he wanted his bottle, they had gotten the system down and Aidan wasn't as fussy as he'd been when they first brought him home.

"Yeah you drink up buddy, and when you're done with your meal, we can go in there and see if you like any those toys," Nick said looking at the toy store in front of them.

--------

Meanwhile at the doctor's office Penelope and Derek were waiting for the results of her last blood work the week before to make sure everything was still okay and also for the doc to come in so he could do the sonogram, they couldn't do the ultrasound till she was six or seven months along, which they weren't too happy about, they wanted to see their baby now.

"While we're here I need to tell you something," Derek said, "At least here I know I got a doctor close by," he said.

"What did you do and you better not fucked around," Penelope said.

"NO," Derek said, "I didn't do shit," he said, "He's never going to tell you and if you find out I'm a dead duck because I know," he said, "Nick sorta well not in front or around Aidan, but he's not dating girls but he's…"

"He's what?" Pen asked.

"Sleeping with them, I know you hate him doing it and if I knew and you didn't and you found out I was the dead duck and he wasn't going to tell you because I know him, hell you haven't even noticed his room," Derek said.

"What, Nick's sleeping around?" Pen asked, "Why is he sleeping around?"

"It's this guy thing okay, no I don't know it because I have you so I'm not in the loop on that part, but Pen, you gotta see it from his view, he don't think he's got chance at we got, and what that slut said to him, no I'm not telling you because you'd go and try to coddle him and that is like rule one on things not to do," Derek said, "He'll be okay, he's okay now, he's just…"

"Sleeping with hootchies?" Penelope asked, "Great that bitch went and screwed with his brain, Liz should have her you know what glued shut," Pen said before standing up, "I can't believe Nick's sleeping around this is like, he better not ever bring a tramp to the house, he will be dead by morning, I don't want our kids near those bimbos," she said.

"I already told him not screwing around with Aidan near him," Derek said.

"Oh he's going to get more than a telling him not to do that, when he gets back to the house tonight we are sitting down and he's going to know the rules, and rule one he better use a damn condom or his ass is going to be chained to the bed till he learns, rule two no bimbos, hootchies, bitches, or tramps at the house, rule three he goes near Darla he's deader than dead, and rule four if he ever ditches our kids to get laid he is in the dog house for sure, or rather the cat house," Penelope said.

"Agreed," Derek said right before the doc walked in the door.

The doctor was talking to them about the things to do and what not to eat or drink when he stopped mid sentence, "Well I'll be," he said with smile.

"What is something wrong?" Pen asked.

"Wrong no, but you aren't having a baby, you're going to have twins," Dr. Reins said.

"I'm sorry can you say that again," Derek asked.

"Listen," Reins said turning the speaker up, "That's two heart beats," he said with a smile.

"Twins?" Pen repeated, "It's like wrong right, that's my heart and the baby, one baby."

"No it's twins, is something wrong?" Reins asked.

"Yeah you just said twins," Pen said, "Oh hell, three kids, I think we're going to be screwed," she said.

"No two kids." The doc said.

"We already have a four month old son," Derek said, "The other doctor we saw last time, wasn't too happy about Pen being pregnant again, so he wouldn't see her," he said.

"You are married and I see nothing wrong with that," Reins said, "Age is a number and as long as you're happy there is nothing wrong with it," he said.

"Thanks, doc," Pen said with a smile, "Not as freaked out as I was," she said.

"Good," he said giving them both a smile.

--------

Nick sat down with Aidan on one the benches, he'd walked all around the mall twice now and after two diaper changes and three feedings Aidan was going back to sleep, once he was sure he wasn't going to wake up he laid him in the stroller giving Aidan a smile even though he didn't see it.

He hoped one day he could have a son or daughter like Aidan. The little boy was adorable and when he was content he was happy, which was most the time. Nick wanted badly what his friends had, a marriage, a little boy, and to be happily and madly in love with the one person he knew he was meant to be with. However he'd given up on that before he'd gotten back from San Francisco.

Nick was caught up in watching Aidan sleep he hadn't noticed that somebody had sat down beside him, "Cute kid," a woman's voice said getting Nick's attention.

"Thanks, he's my nephew, I'm watching him for my friends," he said giving her a smile.

"You have any kids?" she asked.

"No, just a really great nephew, and I'm hoping Niece soon," Nick said looking at Aidan who was still asleep.

"That's nice, my names Laura by the way and you?" she asked.

"Nick and this little guy is Aidan," Nick said.

"I saw you earlier in the toys store, I liked how you let him pick the toy," Laura said.

"Yeah well I'm trying to spoil him before his grandparents get him," Nick said with a smile.

"What you say you and me go find a place and I'll show you a really good time," Laura said moving little closer to him.

"I can't, I got him," Nick said.

"Here's my number, when you give him to his grandparents give me a call," she said before she kissed Nick cupping his face before she pushed her tongue into his mouth moaning when he started kissing her back, "I'll see you then, Nick," she said before getting up off the bench and going back from where she had come.

"Damn," Nick said looking at Laura walking away, she looked about thirty and she knew how to kiss, and she was his type too, brown hair, brown eyes, and the dress she was wearing, it was short as hell, and he'd felt her breasts against his arm, she wasn't wearing a bra. "Few more hours and you can go and get laid," he told himself before looking back at Aidan, "I love you too much buddy to go do that now, and I respect your dad and mom too much to fuck up our friendship," he said.

------

Nick went outside to where he told Ruth and Jeff he'd meet them with Aidan, it was a nice day outside and he'd gotten bored inside, had no reason to stay in there really he'd been to most the stores, and after Laura, he wanted to go get some fresh air.

He was pretty sure that maybe he had a chance with Laura; after all she didn't say he was horrible, she'd liked Aidan too, and that was a plus. He was just hoping he didn't screw things up.

**TBC**

**AN: I hope you like Laura's going to be stick around for a while so like her or hate her let me know either way, but I already got my plan for her. Thanks for the help Kathy. **


	66. Seeing Laura

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 66**

**Seeing Laura**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"Hey where are you going in such a hurry?" Penelope asked Nick. They were coming in the door and he was heading back out.

"Um I got a thing to go to," Nick said, "Don't wait up," he added about to get out the door when Derek stopped him.

"Yeah she wants to talk to you before you go off," Derek said.

"Come on I don't even got Aidan with me, and I knew you'd tell her, but come on I just want to get laid, you two screwing every damn hour, a guy, me, I'm going nuts here, I haven't got any in like three four days tops, and you two well do I have to remind you of the kitchen thing like four days ago?" Nick asked.

"I have come to find that I am not too happy with this new Nick at all, but since I can't talk you out of it, we're going to have a talk first," Pen said, "Sister to brother," she said.

"You are not my mom, sis, just let me go," Nick said.

"Nope not going to happen you are living here, and you are going to listen to my rules or you can go live elsewhere," Pen said crossing her arms, "By like March or something we're going to have three kids here, I don't need to be wondering if you're going to bring some tramp here," she said.

"What, I'd never bring a woman back here, hell I'm sure he'd kick my ass if I did that," Nick said looking at Derek, "I swear to you I'm not bringing anybody here, I won't do anything in front of Aidan or the other two your having," Nick said, "Wait you said three, so you're having twins, sweet, damn dude you work fast," he said with a smile at Derek.

Pen was trying to stay in her serious voice and tone, but soon as she saw the smile on Nick's face she broke, "Nick, no screwing around okay, just don't bring anybody here, if we need you don't blow us off to get laid, and you better wear a condom or I'll be…"

"Cutting my dick off and mailing them to my dad?" Nick asked.

"No, I'll find a way to erase you, summer in San Fran and I'm getting better at this hacking stuff, so you better watch your back, Nick Wells," Penelope said, "Now either go and get laid or you can have dinner with us," she said.

"I already cooked and ate, left over's are in the oven, lasagna with garlic bread and I also made that chocolate thing that you were craving last time you were pregnant," Nick said, "I don't ditch and run to get laid, I at least do something not to leave you hanging, and I didn't blow you off, I didn't go screw her when she asked at the mall, I waited for Jeff and Ruth to show up then made dinner," he said, "I'll be home late hopefully, night you two," he said before went passed Derek and out the door.

"I just hope he doesn't get his ass into trouble," Pen said with a sigh before Derek hugged her.

"You won't stop worrying till he finds that girl, but baby girl, he's right not everybody gets what we get, but we're eighteen and you will be in two months, just enjoy life," Derek said giving her a kiss, "Let's get some of that food, because I'm starving here," he said.

------

Nick found Laura's place, but he was surprised that it was on the other side of town, and the place looked familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd seen it before. He got out the truck going up to the door, and knocked. He was still trying to figure out why it seemed familiar but so far he had nothing on why.

"Hey Nick," Laura said opening the door with a smile, "Come on in," she said moving out the way so he could walk inside, "I see you found the place without a problem."

"Yeah, and it seems familiar, but I can't seem to figure out why," he said.

"You were here last year, you came with your friend, and Jeff, you were helping them fix the upstairs bathroom," Laura said.

"That's why I remember being here, I thought I was losing it at first," Nick said, "Didn't you live with a guy though?" he asked.

"Yeah, my brother, but it's just us today," she said, "He's out of town for the weekend, and I'm sure that we can have some fun," Laura said, "Long as you brought what I asked for," she said.

"Yeah, box of condoms right here," Nick said before she took them.

"Good," she said before she pushed Nick back against the now closed door and kissed him. She started unbuttoning his shirt not caring about small talk after all it was only so much time they had.

Nick moaned when she went for his belt after pushing his shirt off, she was kissing her way down his chest licking and nipping at every bit of skin she could get to before she got his jeans off. He hadn't been expecting this, and not here against the door. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to complain, it was already going better than Liz and the last three girls he'd been with, they hadn't even wanted to make it home quick screw in the bathroom and they were done, or out back behind the bars.

"Damn you're gifted, can't wait to have you inside me," Laura said before she kissed him again, running her hands over his sides bring them up around his neck.

"You got too many clothes on," Nick said going for her shirt and pulling it off tossing it to the side before he bent his head down kissing her chest moving down to her breasts. She still wasn't wearing a bra which gave him easy access. He picked her up turning them around kissing her neck making her moan holding his head against her neck as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Nick," she said feeling his hands covering her breasts and she arched her self into his hands as he moved his lips back to hers claiming her mouth, "Bedroom, down the hall," she said, but Nick wasn't moving yet he moved his hands down cupping her as lifting her into his erection making her cry out, at the friction. The only thing separating them was her panties, which was the only thing she'd been wearing besides the shirt.

"You really want a bedroom?" Nick asked nipping against her ear before placing kisses along her neck.

She was trying to find her voice, but Nick moved his hand from her bottom down to her panties pulling them aside slipping a finger inside her brushing her clit making her gasp out, she was the one doing the moaning now, and she'd planned on having Nick in her bed within the first couple minutes he got there, however he'd taken over, and she couldn't bring herself to stop him. "No," Laura replied before tightening her legs around his waist and holding onto him as he stroked her clit until she came crying out his name as her body went limp in his arms, "Nick, bedroom now," she said holding to him even more.

Nick grinned kissing her as he walked them towards her bedroom grabbing the box of condoms on the table beside the door letting her hold them while he held her to his body, this was going to better than he'd thought, he somehow made it to her bedroom closing the door behind him before laying her down on the bed.

------

Laura smiled running her hand over Nick's back, before she flipped them over straddling his waist taking his hands and holding them down as she kissed him. "So damn good," she whispered against his neck before moving down his body kissing her way down his torso stopping at his nipples giving them both a good lick making him moan before she moved farther down nipping at his toned abs and stomach.

Nick was trying to lay still but she was killing him slowly, he just wanted to get the the sex part, but before he could say anything she took hold of his hardened shaft and ran her hand up and down slowly, "Laura, shit," he about came undone right then.

Laura grinned before closing her mouth around the head of his erection sucking and licking. She licked the slit not once or twice but three times and she could tell that he hadn't felt this before. "I'm going to show you what loosing your mind in pleasure feels like," she said before taking the rest of him into her mouth licking the under side of him as she moved down.

Nick grabbed hold of the headboard with one hand and laced his fingers through her hair with the other one. He was trying his hardest to make words, but he couldn't, his body was aching for more and he wasn't going to say no, "I'm…"

Laura pulled back moving up to just the head again sucking once more before Nick lost it she smiled watching him cum, she'd debated pulling away, but didn't instead she swallowed around him as he exploded in her mouth. She ran her hands over his sides as he slowly came down before moving back up, "My turn," she said kissing him.

---------

Nick wasn't exactly sure what she wanted, but he went with what he'd remembered from the time he'd walked in on Derek and Pen. He leaned down opening up her folds before moving his tongue inside of her opening and he knew he was doing it right when she arched up grabbing hold of his head holding him there.

He grinned around her before he continued to lick and suck at her clit, it was making her moan and whimper and he wasn't going to pull away now, not when he was finally getting what he wanted, somebody that wasn't going to stab him in the gut right after, at least he hoped not.

"You like that?" he asked which got him a moan in return he leaned back down sucking at her clit until she was screaming his name going over the edge. Nick moved up her body kissing her lips before he reached over getting one the condoms off the night stand.

Laura was trying to catch her breath, when she saw Nick reaching for the box. Once he had it in his hands she kissed him rolling them over so Nick was on his back again. She took control rolling the condom down his shaft before she slowly sank down around him moaning in pleasure. Nick reached up holding her sides keeping her balanced while she moved on him.

He was expecting fast, but she actually went slow, and unlike the other four he'd been with she actually let him take control. Nick rolled them back over kissing her before he started thrusting, he wasn't going to last much longer with her clenching around him with every thrust he made.

"Let go," Laura whispered nipping at his neck holding his shoulders before Nick started moving faster and she sunk her nails into his back hanging on to him as he took them over the edge with on last thrust they were both cumming and she bit down on his neck.

------

Nick was lying in the bed beside Laura few hours later, and she actually was cuddling up to him instead of trying to shove him out the door like Liz had or like those other three at the bars just wanting a quick screw in the bathroom.

"What you say I go and fix us something to eat and you can shower if you like," Laura said running her hand over Nick's chest.

"Okay, but a shower with you sounds better," he said kissing her neck.

"Yes, but we'd never get out of there and after this, no way I can be alone in there with you not now at least, we'd both be in some deep water," she said.

"I can always pull out," Nick said running his hand down her side.

"Food then shower," she said kissing him with a smile before getting up and going out the room.

Nick watched her go before he grabbed his jeans slipping them on before going after her. He could call Derek and Pen later, because he wasn't going to be home any time soon after all her brother was out of town, and they had the house to themselves.

**TBC**

**AN: The next chapter will have more of Pen and Derek in it, just wanted to give Nick a chapter, and remember everything about what was said about Laura's brother it will come in handy in a later chapter. **


	67. Secrets and Lies

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter **

**Secrets and Lies**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. This is two months fast forward case I don't mention it in the story. **

"Hey, little sis," Steven said giving Penelope a hug, "Sorry couldn't make it for your birthday last week," he said, "I had a case, and couldn't get away, you get the stuff I sent?" he asked.

"Yep, I had to fight Nick for the milk chocolates though, he found out a pregnant woman doesn't play fair," Pen said with a smile.

"You look beautiful sis, even at seven months, still can't believe that you were pregnant before you had Aidan," Nick said.

"I'm six months you dufuce," Penelope said, "Oh guess what, Nick's got this girlfriend, and she's like thirty," she said, "Haven't met her, all I know is he's head over heels in love or lust, can't tell, but he's actually thinking about saying I love you," she said.

"Damn and I thought you fell for Derek fast," Steven said with a smile, "I ran into Jeff few minutes ago, he showed me the way here, I like the house," he said.

"Thanks, we're getting by, Nick and Derek's working on building on to the other side the house, I told him long as he don't go screwing when Aidan's around, and he's not aloud to bring that Laura chick here less we meet her first," Pen said, "But she keeps flaking on us, I don't know why," she said.

"Who knows, but let's go inside the house I want to see my nephew," Steven said.

"Where are Max and Daniel at by the way?" Pen asked.

"Max is in South Carolina and Daniel is at the diner, Ruth couldn't pass up some time with him," Steven said, "I told her I'd be back there later," he said with a smile as he held the door open for his sister.

"Cool, I gotta go to work soon, but you can come with, I got a friend that's coming in for lunch today, he's really sweet, and since Derek's been helping Jeff out with few things at the bomb squad on the weekends we've become friends with him," Pen said, "He's like twenty-one and he's the son of a really close friend of Jeff's, he's wanting to start a family and stuff with his wife, haven't met her though," she said.

"Nice, this guy have a name or just Jeff's friend's son?" Steven asked her.

"Sorry it's Justin Davis, he's sorta shy in a way, but we got him talking and trust me if he gets few beers in him, he's just like Derek and Nick," Penelope said, "No I ain't got a crush on him, but it's nice to have another friend, course Nick hasn't met him yet, he's been working every night for the last two months almost, school starts tomorrow and he's got the night shift till like December," she said.

"Yep, Derek's right, that motor mouth is still working," Steven teased before Penelope gave him a playful slap.

-------

Jeff was sitting in the diner when Penelope came in with Steven and Aidan, "Hey," he said, "I'm glad to see you here again, you should just move out here," he joked before shaking Steven's hand, "Well I'd love to stay, but I got to get to work, lunch is over," he said before walking out the door saying hi to the person that walked in next.

Steven was holding Aidan while Penelope went to let Ruth know she was there. Aidan was holding to Steven's shirt when he spotted somebody that he recognized and he squealed a little getting the person that was sitting beside them attention.

"Hey Aidan," Justin Davis said with a smile at the little boy, "You get cutter every day," he said, "Your mom and dad going to have to watch out, you'll be chasing after girls for long," he said.

"Justin don't you dare tell my five month old son that," Penelope said, "Okay what's with the sad my dog was shot look?" She asked.

"I found something under my bed and it wasn't mine, I haven't used a condom since I got married," Justin said, "I found a wrapper to one," he said.

"Damn, I'm sorry Justin," Pen said, "You got any clue who the guy is?" she asked.

"My neighbor said young guy looked about my age, maybe little younger, but I don't know anybody, the only two friends I've made are Derek and you, I know he's not sleeping around on you, plus she said the guy was Caucasian," he said with a sigh, "I just don't get it, why the hell would I think about marrying Laura, I should have known she'd do something like this," he said.

"I'm sorry," Steven said.

Penelope was trying to think what she could to to help Justin out, but when he said Laura her brain started turning, "Question, your wife, has she ever been in here?" she asked.

"My birthday party last month, she was the one you thought Jeff hired as a hooker," Justin said, "She is my um rather soon to be ex wife," he said.

"Steven, you think you can watch Aidan for a while?" Pen asked.

"Um sure," Steven said not sure what his sister was up to.

"I'll be back soon," Penelope said before she went to tell Ruth she had to do something before she went out to the car.

--------

Derek wasn't sure where in the world his wife was going, but when he saw her take off out of the parking lot he didn't turn into the diner instead he kept going. Where ever she was going like this, no way was he letting her go alone, and he wished he was driving her car because he was going spank her ass for the speed she was going right now.

Penelope looked in the rearview mirror seeing Derek right behind her and she only glared, she was pissed, and she couldn't believe he'd kept this from her either, she was going to kick both their asses for this one, especially Nick, he was getting it good.

She pulled up into the driveway not even bothering to listen to Derek who was hot on her heels trying to get her to slow down and tell him what was wrong when she got out of the car.

"Baby girl, what in the hell is wrong?" he asked trying to get her to talk to him, but Penelope started banging on the door, "Would you calm down," Derek said.

"Calm down, how the hell could you keep this a secret, and you covered for Nick how the hell could you?" Penelope asked still banging on the door.

"Stop banging on the door and talk to me, baby girl, what do I know, because I'm confused here, you're beating the hell out of Justin's door, he's not home, and nether is his wife," Derek said.

"Oh don't you dare lie to me," Penelope said before the door finally opened and Derek was about to say something but he had nothing to say when he saw his best friend standing there in only a pair of jeans, and Laura was only wearing Nick's shirt.

"What the hell is going on, damn, I told you I'd be home later," Nick said not sure what was going on.

"Shut your pie hole," Penelope said, before she looked at Laura and slapped her across the face, "You tramp, you're sleeping around on your husband, what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked before Laura moved to push her fire in her eyes but Derek got in the way first.

"Okay, don't touch my wife, or I will slap you, don't give shit if you are a woman," Derek said.

"Please please try and hit me so I can knock you on your ass and that skank right out of you," Penelope yelled at Laura, she was pissed off, and she wasn't going to let Nick go free either, "And you Nick, what the fucking hell is wrong with you, sleeping with a married woman," she said.

"What the hell you mean she's married?" Nick asked, "Justin's her brother," he said.

"Oh dude you got played," Derek said he felt bad for Nick because he knew that Pen wasn't done laying into him yet.

"You're married?" Nick asked looking at Laura.

"Don't you dare act like you didn't know," Penelope said, "You know what I can't believe you'd do something like this, I liked it better when you fucking every girl," she yelled at him, "I don't want anything to do with you Nick not now, and if you want our friendship back, then knock at the next door, you screwed this up," she said before turned around to leave.

"But I didn't know," Nick said watching Penelope leave, "I swear I didn't know." He said.

"Shut the hell up Nick," Pen said, "Our friendship is over, I don't trust you or believe you any more, stay the hell away from me," she said before she turned around.

--------

Penelope was trying to get out of there when she saw Justin standing there with Steven and Aidan too she blocked out what Nick was saying, "You want to know who's fucking your wife, well there you go," Pen said she was trying to fight the tears because she was pissed off and hurt, she couldn't' believe that Nick would do this.

She walked over taken Aidan from Steven, "I'll be at the diner," she said, before she went over to the car putting Aidan into the car seat, she was just glad that Ruth had the other one still since Steven had brought him with them.

Derek was still standing on the porch trying to keep Nick from going off on Laura, he couldn't believe she'd been lying to his best friend this whole time, he knew that Penelope didn't feel bad, but he did. Nick had been Nick, sure he'd been with Laura, but he'd never once broken any of the rules that Penelope had laid out.

"If you're going to kill me go ahead," Nick said seeing Justin.

Justin only shook his head before he looked at his wife, "I want my ring back," he said.

"I'll go get it," Laura said, she didn't seem to care, "I'll get your stuff too," she said to Nick.

Nick was trying to get out of there soon, but he wasn't wearing much of anything at the moment, "Go get in the truck, I'll get your stuff," Derek said with a look at his friend, this wasn't the way things were supposed to go, Nick was supposed to find happiness, but it had been screwed to hell now.

Nick only nodded before he walked off grabbing his boots from inside the door before he walked passed Justin, "I swear to you, I didn't know, she said you were her brother, I never would have if I had known, that's not me," Nick said before he left not even finishing what he wanted to say.

"If it helps I'm not mad at you, I should have known she wouldn't be faithful," Justin said, "You got burned just like I did," he added before Nick left going to Derek's truck, "Make sure your friend knows I'm not mad at him, Laura, yes, she played him, and well, I got nothing to say that could be right, hell I'm surprised I didn't notice sooner," Justin said.

"You couldn't have noticed or known about this," Derek said, "I'm just hoping that Pen's okay, hey Steven you think you can drive my truck back and Nick, I gotta…"

"Go, before she stops waiting," Steven said, "I'll get his stuff, and for the night he can stay with me and Daniel, let you and Penelope talk, but you can't kick him out for this," Steven said.

"I'm not kicking my best friend out, he fucking got played, he's devastated at the moment," Derek said, "Justin if you need place to stay for while," he offered.

"No, I'm going to stay with my dad till this is over," Justin said before Derek nodded and walked off, everything was going to be fucked up for a while. He couldn't get a break, first his mom and Jamie, now Pen and Nick were fighting, and he didn't know how he was going to fix this one, but he had to, because they couldn't do this without Nick around, he knew he couldn't.

"Are you coming?" Penelope asked when Derek got to the car.

"Get in the passenger seat and give me the keys," Derek said, "No way I'm letting you drive like this with Aidan in the car," he said before Pen handed the keys over.

"There," She said with a huff before sliding over.

"I'll be back in a minute," Derek said going to his truck, "Hey, I'm not kicking you out the house, but you think you can stay with Steven tonight, till I can get her to titanic mad instead of volcano mad?" Derek asked.

"Derek," Pen yelled.

"Maybe I should just go stay with my dad," Nick said.

"You leave this state and I will drag your ass back here," Derek said, "She's pissed off and mad, but she will come around, and when she does you two will be fine, and it's only tonight with the staying away from the house, tomorrow you can come back," Derek said.

"Whatever, she doesn't believe me so why bother," Nick asked, "I didn't know," he said, "What is wrong with me, first Liz, now her, I guess I really am doomed here," Nick said.

"You are not doomed," Derek said, he was trying to be the advice person but he sucked at it, "Look, come over tomorrow and you can take Aidan out for the day, that always helps," he said giving Nick a small smile before he went back over to the car praying that Nick would be okay, because he'd just had his heart ripped clean out of his chest.

"If you think I'm letting him near…"

"Don't you dare cut Aidan out his life," Derek said knowing what she was going to say, "I don't agree with this, he didn't know Pen, and I'm not going to just rip his nephew away from him, he's staying with Steven tonight, but he will be back tomorrow," Derek said, "I'm sorry you don't believe him but I do, Nick didn't know," he said before cranking the car and he pulled out of Justin's driveway heading towards their house, he wasn't letting Pen go back to work this pissed off.

**TBC**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed, let me know which sides you are all on, Penelope's side pissed at Nick or Derek's knowing his friend didn't know, because Nick didn't. And thanks for the help again Kathy. **


	68. Shattered

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 68**

**Shattered**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing hope you enjoy**

Nick got in the house the next morning, he went to his room shutting the door, and he locked it before crashing onto the bed. He'd spent the night before at work after everything that had happened, before he'd gone and slept in his truck all night in the driveway. He wasn't staying with Steven and he wasn't staying at the diner's apartment. He just wanted to be away from everybody and he really didn't want to go anywhere today unless it involved a shower.

Derek was sitting in the nursery with Aidan; he'd been in there since three, after Penelope had started yelling at him for taking Nick's side. He'd just got up and walked out, he wasn't going to fight with her, he loved her and she was his wife, but he couldn't see how she couldn't see how their friend was hurting too.

Penelope and he had been fighting since they got back, and Aidan had been crying for over two hours straight and his head was already pounding from Pen yelling at him, but he was trying to get her to calm down for the babies sake, but she was still volcano mad.

"Here's hoping that your mom and uncle can make nice soon, or it's not going to be many nights that we get sleep," Derek said, and with school starting in a day, it was going to be hell, he'd gotten most the classes with Penelope and Nick, except for their art class, and the computer class in the spring that Pen was taking.

Aidan was resting against his dad's chest almost asleep when the door opened up and Pen walked in, "It's seven in the morning why aren't you…"

"I have a headache, and our son is finally asleep, I am begging you do not start yelling or I will go and stay at the diner and Steven can stay here, because I cannot take this," Derek said, "I didn't do anything to you, and I'm sorry that you can't trust Nick, but my head is going to explode if you yell one more time," he said waiting for the yelling to start.

Penelope bit her lip looking at Derek and she sighed, "I was going to ask if you were going to come eat breakfast, but why don't you go lay down for a while," she said about to take Aidan but Derek was holding to him.

"He just went back to sleep, and every time I put him down he cries, so I'm going to sit right here and sleep," Derek said.

"Derek," Pen started but she just left the room, trying not to cry again, every since he'd walked out the bedroom she'd been crying off and on. She got to the kitchen finding Nick sitting at the table and she tried to ignore him but she glared at him before going over to the sink and getting herself a plate putting some food in it before she left the kitchen leaving Nick to eat alone.

Nick went back to his room grabbing few things packing them into a bag before he went upstairs to the nursery finding Derek sleeping in the chair with Aidan, "Hey go get some sleep," he said gently shaking Derek before he took Aidan, "I got him," he said.

"Thanks, I'm crashing in your room," Derek said before he left the nursery letting Nick watch his son while he got some kind of sleep before his head exploded.

"You want to spend the day with me?" Nick asked given Aidan a smile when he opened his eyes, "Yeah, let's see if we can't get out of here without your mom trying to kill me," he said with a saddened smile before getting some of Aidan's stuff that he knew he would need.

------

Ruth was surprised when Nick showed up at the diner with Aidan, not that she was taken sides, because she was staying neutral, Jeff on the other hand had taken a side and she was just hoping that right now that he didn't show up.

She loved her husband, but right now seeing as how he'd been pissed off at Lee all those years ago for those three years of his countless women, he was thinking like father like son.

"Am I clear or should I just run now?" Nick asked.

"Stay, I can handle Jeff, and plus the only reason he's little upset with you is because he thinks you're going down the same road your dad did, and soon as he sees other wise he'll stop wanting to kick your ass, also I think it's…"

"Because of Pen, yeah, I know," Nick said, "I just stopped in for few, I got Aidan today and seeing as how Derek and Pen are fighting like cats and dogs over me at the moment I just need some time away, and Aidan too," he said.

"Time away?" Ruth asked.

"For today, grocery store first then I thought I could take him with me get my stuff at the high school and then find something to do, I just don't want to go back to the house right now," Nick said, "I was hoping Steven would be in here," he said.

"Ah, yeah he went to see if Pen was okay, Daniel went with," Ruth said, "But you can spend the day with Aidan, and like I said leave Jeff to me, but if I were you I'd go now for he gets here," she said.

"Yeah, think I can get two orders of pancakes first though, I'm starving, and Pen pissed off and cooking, well she burnt like almost everything, and trying to eat burnt eggs, not too good," Nick said.

"I'll bring it out to you," Ruth said, "Now go, because I'd rather not have you and Jeff in a shouting match again this morning, I'm just hoping that Derek stays home, I already told him not to come in today," she said.

"Sorry I screwed things up," Nick said before he got up with Aidan turning around finding Jeff standing at the door, "You know what, I'm going out the other door, and forget the breakfast I'll go to…"

"No you go to the vehicle and I'll bring it to you," Ruth said giving her husband a look, she really wasn't going for round two right now, not with people here.

"Don't even start Jeff, or you'll be in the dog house and that bed at the bomb squad or upstairs will be yours for few days," Ruth said, "I won't have you two yelling every five minutes, and just because his dad did this doesn't mean Nick will start sleeping with every girl around, so I do not want to hear a word about yesterday or last night," she said.

"Can I have a cup of coffee or should I go get it myself?" Jeff asked.

"Seeing as how Nick has my grandson is with him, you Jeff Daniels can get your own coffee," Ruth said before going to get the order.

---

Derek got up at noon going upstairs to Penelope and his room finding her asleep as well and it was obvious she'd been crying, "How the hell am I supposed to do this if you're crying?" he asked himself before he went over to the bed sliding in the bed with her.

"I'm not having sex and I suggest you get out of the bed now," Pen said.

"Look, I am trying here okay, I want to be on your side, but I can't rip Aidan away from his Uncle. Aidan didn't do anything and he doesn't get what is going on, his five months old, but he loves Nick, and with all this shit, Nick is happy with Aidan, he never broke the rules Pen, he never did anything with Aidan there, so I'm begging you, just don't take Aidan from him," Derek said.

"My anger at Nick isn't as bad, but you picked him over me, I'm your wife here, I come first," Pen said, "But I can't be in this bed alone, and you leaving this morning," she said, "It was like you were smacking me in the face," she said.

"I'm sorry, baby girl, my head was ready to explode, I couldn't take you yelling at me any more, and I couldn't yell at you any more, I know that you're upset, because you think that you could have some how stopped this," Derek said, "Hell I am pissed at myself, I mean my best friend gets his heart ripped out and some how I feel like I could done something, maybe met Laura anything."

"You, I'm the one that's supposed to protect him," Penelope said, "But I can't get my mind and heart to agree, my heart is telling me to go and hug him, tell him I'm sorry, but my brain is telling me this is my friend screwed up and he has to suffer for a while," she said.

"Can I at least be back in here?" Derek asked.

"I won't take Aidan away from Nick, but I can't talk to him right now, and I won't make him leave, but I don't want nothing to do with Nick right now, and I can't change what my brain is saying, just please side with me even if you have to lie to me, I can't take not having you in here, and I can't keep crying myself to sleep," Penelope said.

"I can't stop talking to Nick, but I can stay neutral if you like," Derek said.

"Yes that will work, you can feel sorry for him, but you can't take sides any more, because I know we're both your best friends and we've both saved your ass, but I am your wife and I give you sex," Pen said.

"Okay, I'll talk to Nick later, but you think we can go to the high school and get our stuff so we can all have lockers beside each other when we are talking again?" Derek asked.

"It will be a very long time, because I'm not just mad at him, I'm mad at me too, I could have done something, but I was too involved in my husband and son to see my best friend spiraling to the other side of heartsville," Pen said

"I'm sorry for not going after you, all I could see was Nick about to fall apart, and you were pissed at him, and you weren't standing there," Derek said, "You just kept walking when he was pleading with you."

"I never meant to just keep going, I had diarrhea of the mouth, and I just kept going, I know I shouldn't have said few things, but I can't take it back now, and I'm still hurt here," Pen said, "Can we just stop talking about this now and you just hold me?" she asked.

"Yeah, and Pen, thanks for not taken Aidan away from him, I just think if you did it would kill him, just me he's not going to be with anybody for a while," Derek said.

"K, I still can't just forgive him right now, but I will eventually, until then lie to me," Pen said before cuddling up into Derek's arms even more and closing her eyes.

--------

Penelope and Derek went down to the diner finding Steven and Daniel later that afternoon, "I thought you were coming by?" Pen asked.

"Sorry, I ran into our Aunt and I had to deal with here lecturing me for hour about why you two having another baby was a bad thing, I finally just told her to butt the hell out, I thought I was going to get smacked when I told her that she didn't get to decide anything any more, you're eighteen, and you have Derek and possible if you don't kill him soon Nick," Steven said.

"I cannot forgive him right now, but when I do, then we can talk about that, but for now I'd steer clear of the topic," Pen said, "We're going to the school get our lockers and our schedule, and I want to go and get my stuff today, because I'm not getting up at five to go to the school at seven," she said.

"Five?" Steven asked.

"We have to get up at six, it takes two hours to get Aidan ready, school starts at eight-thirty so we get two hours to have him here, and be at the high school on time," Derek said.

"Hey you two," Ruth said with a smile, "I see you're not killing each other now," she said.

"Nope, all better, well Derek and I are," Pen said resting her head against Derek's arm, "We're going to get the booth and get lunch before going to the high school," she said.

"What you want?" Ruth asked.

"Chocolate ice cream, two chocolate pies, and a huge cheeseburger with extra large fries," Pen said.

"I'll bring it over soon as I get the fries fixed," Ruth said, "Steven you staying or going?" she asked.

"I'll take cheeseburger and fries," Steven said, "I'll take the orders over when I go," he added.

"Okay," Ruth said before she went back to the kitchen giving the new cook that filled in when Derek or Nick couldn't be there before she went back out.

-------

Derek and Pen were cuddling in the booth trying to eat between cuddling up and kissing, since Pen hadn't stopped kissing him in the last ten minutes. "Okay you have to stop," Steven said, "I am glad you two are happy but really, you're going to swallow each other's tongues," he said.

"You can hush," Pen said, "Oh crap, Jeff just walked in, and he was ready to kick Derek and Nick's ass last night," she said biting her lip, "I'm pissed at Nick, but only I can kick his ass, he's still my best friend even if I don't want him near me right now," she said.

"Your logic is little off," Steven said, "But yeah, if Nick gets his ass kicked you can slap him, might knock some sense into him again," he said.

"Well my husband isn't getting yelled at," Pen said before Jeff walked over to them, "I hear one bad thing about Derek and you will be on my list too," she said looking at Jeff, "Feel free to be mad at him and Nick, but only I can kick their asses, nobody else," she said.

"I am not going to yell, I just want to talk to Derek," Jeff said.

"I'll be back, he can't kill me, it's a diner full of people,' Derek said, "Plus he loves you too much to do that," he said giving Pen a kiss before he got up going with Jeff wondering what he was going to say.

"He'll be fine, it's probably just advice on what not to do when your wife and best friend are fighting," Steven said.

"Yeah," Pen said watching them go out the side door.

"If you want to yell go ahead," Derek said, "But Pen and I are fine now, and we are agreeing on things so you can't…"

"I'm not going to yell at you, but Derek, you are going to listen," Jeff said, "I know that you want to be a mediator and keep the peace, but you can't choose your friend over your wife. I've bee married a long time and son that ain't good. Moreover, Pen is worried about Nick, we both know this, and as much as I'm pissed at him right now, I get it too, but for your sake never ever choose sides over your wife next time," Jeff said, before adding, "Just agree with her even if you don't cause I hate seeing Pen cry all the time, and I will choose her side, because she's like my daughter," he said.

"I never meant to choose sides, but she was yelling, and Nick was trying to talk to her, but she just kept going, and I didn't know who needed me more, my wife who looked ready to kill somebody, which possible could include me, or Nick, who'd just had his heart ripped out for the second time in three months and his best friend just said she didn't trust him any more," Derek said.

"Like I said, your wife's side is always the one to go with even if you think you're hurting your best friend, go with her," Jeff said, "Trust me I know, I have done it before, your mom and dad had a fight once, me being his friend I choose your dad's side, I was in the dog house for weeks, and unlike you, Ruth wasn't as forgiven so soon," he said.

"I know that now, but just don't hate on Nick because he really didn't know about the skanky hoe, and if he spends time with Aidan maybe he'll see that he can have what I got with Pen, and he'll find that girl," Derek said, "Just hope it doesn't take forever," he said.

"Okay I won't kick Nick's ass like I should, but you two make my daughter cry again, I will just yell at you and say it's Nick," Jeff said.

"That works for me, and Jeff, thanks for the advice," Derek said before they walked back inside, "Oh shit, this isn't going to be pretty," he said seeing not only Jamie but his mom in the diner.

"Just act normal, and ignore them, I'll get you a go box if you want," Jeff offered.

"Yes, that works, because I can't deal with this right now," Derek said before he went over sitting down with Pen.

"Are we leaving?" Pen asked.

"Yes, Jeff's bringing us a box," Derek said, "I can't deal with this right now and I won't," he said.

"You two go, I'll meet you at the house later," Steven said, "One of us has to stay, so it looks natural even if you are mad at them," he said.

Jeff brought the box over for them giving them a few minutes to go before they were spotted since Ruth was trying to make small talk, even though she wasn't happy with her friends at the moment, "While they're distracted I'd run too," he said to Steven.

"Yeah, I'm going," he said before taking the containers and going out the door behind Derek and Pen.

Nick was about to walk in with Aidan, but Pen grabbed his hand pulling him with them, "I'm still mad, but I'm not feeding you to the wolves, and my son's not going nowhere near Fran and Jamie right now," she said.

"Well stop pulling me and I'll come," Nick said trying to get out of her grip.

"NO, I said I'm still mad at you, and you are holding my son, so you are doing what I tell you till I say other wise," Pen yelled at him, "Which includes and not limited to groveling at my feet at some point before I forgive you completely," she said, "I will let you around Aidan, but you are not aloud to talk to me until I say other wise," she added letting him go once they were far enough away from the diner and at the vehicles, "You are lucky that I believe that taken Aidan away will hurt my son more in this all, because he loves you, but make no mistake Nick Wells we are not friends till I believe you have changed, you can stay at the house, but I won't acknowledge you, and Derek is my husband and so he may agree with you, but he is my husband, which means I have his vote even if he thinks other wise," she said.

Nick swallowed looking over at Derek, for some kind of help, "I can't choose sides, I thought I could, but I can't, I'm staying neutral from here out, but to Pen I'm on her side, I'll talk to you, but Nick, she's pissed, and not just at us," Derek said, "If you want to take Aidan any time, you can, just for right now Pen's not talking to you, and to save my dick from being chopped off while I'm sleeping, I cannot take sides, I'm sorry that you got played, and I am,"

"I get it," Nick said with a weak smile, "Pen's your wife, thanks for trying though," he said, "I know you don't want me to talk to you, but I swear to you Penelope, I will not ever do anything with Aidan near me, and if I had known about Laura I would have broken it off, it hurts like hell what you're doing, and this hurts more than having her being married, I thought you'd be here for me not shoving me away, but until you can forgive me I'll take what I can get," Nick said and he tried not to let the tear fall he was holding back, but it slipped out before he walked away from her.

Pen knew that Nick was hurt, but she was too, "It will take time, but I will forgive you Nick, but I can't right now," she said, "Just don't forget to bring yourself home tonight, with my son," she added watching Nick before he walked off and this time Pen wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing even if she was hurt.

"He'll be okay," Derek said pulling her into his arms giving her a hug holding her while she cried, and he was fighting his own watching his best friends fight was killing him, "I got you," he said making soothing circles over her back.

Steven sighed he couldn't believe in three short months best friends could be shattered this badly as close as they'd been, and caught in the middle were two people, Derek and Aidan both, Derek was trying to help Pen and Aidan was Nick's only help at the moment, the kid kept him sane and he knew that was why Derek couldn't take Aidan away.

**TBC**

**AN: The friendship will be fixed in time, but right now the story line has to play out, and I am staying neutral from here out, but my hearts with Nick.**


	69. Senior Year

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 69**

**First Day Senior Year**

**Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. It's finally here, the start of senior year for our three friends, now if they can just get through it and make a repair in their friendship along the way, but it's a ways away. **

"God this sucks," Penelope said, "I had this planned out, we were going to go in here and act like nothing was wrong, but then everything gets screwed to hell," she said.

"I thought we weren't going to think about that?" Derek asked looking at Pen before getting their books.

"How can I go in there and face this school, I'm pregnant again, and if you haven't noticed I'm showing, which means I'm going to get called all kinds of names, and I'm still mad at Nick so I can't have him here to comfort me," Pen said.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk to him, but I told him to watch out for you, I can't be in every class, and I'm not going to let you get teased and have to deal with it, and Nick won't take it either," Derek said, "You don't have to talk to him, just don't go a damn place unless he's with you when I'm not around because baby girl, I'm not going to be able to get through the day other wise," he said.

"Fine, but I won't talk to him," Pen said before she saw Nick coming over, "You best be glad we are married and I love you Derek," she said before taking her books, but Derek wasn't letting them go.

"Pump your breaks," Derek said holding the books away from her, "Ground rules first," he said looking at both Nick and Pen, "I do not want anybody to know you two are fighting, you don't have to talk to each other, but if somebody starts something, play nice and try an be civil, this is our high school remember, they find out anything then well you know what kind of hell follows," he said, "I cannot play babysitter all day, and Aidan's not here either," he added looking at Nick.

"I'm playing civil she just won't talk to me," Nick said, "When I need a sister the most," he added, "We done with rules cause I got English, well we all do and I want a seat," he said.

"Okay right there, you two can't do that in there," Derek said with a sigh, "Welcome to hell," he said before the three of them walked towards the school.

It was senior year so they could park on campus if there were places to park and they'd gotten to the school half hour earlier so they could. The last year of high school had started and all beats were off especially with Darla, and they knew she was around, because they had seen her the day before and they'd avoided her.

A lot had changed since they'd started their junior year, and since they'd gotten out in the spring, now it was back to the torture that a whole summer of fun had erased only to be added back the last three months.

----------

Nick skipped going to his locker instead he went straight to the classroom, but turned around and went straight back to the lockers, "Okay you know how you think things can't get that bad in one day, and you try and put the good in it?" Nick asked Derek.

"I guess," Derek said.

"We are all doomed," Nick said, "First the staff part of our English teacher is not staff it is Jamie, and Darla bitcharoma is in there too," he said.

"You're fucking with us right?" Derek asked before he looked in the classroom beside their locker which was their first class, "Mother fucker, can we not get a break here?" he asked, "Okay think you two can play nice till second?" he asked.

"You better sit between us," Penelope said putting her book bag in the locker.

"I'll sit between you if I can," Derek said, before they went into the class and got the last three seats in the back. Derek between them with Penelope on his left and Nick on his right, "Here's hoping that we can just avoid anything going wrong today," he said.

"Highly unlikely," Pen said, "We got my aunt for a teacher, who we're not talking to, and the bitcharoma over there, and we are screwed this semester,"she said.

"Let's just pray we can get out of class without any drama, which means anybody looks back, right now, you two gotta say something because I have been doing most the talking," Derek said.

"Fine, hows this one, Nick needs a skank detector," Pen said.

"What is wrong with you, you know what, I'm not going to let you call me names and shit, don't care if you are mad at me, I will not take it," Nick said, "You might be hurt, but you think calling me names like I heard you last night, I'm not a fucking…"

"Stop now both of you," Derek said, "No more name calling, no more bantering each other, either of you, and Nick just ignore her, because until she's back to liking you, she will say what she wants, I can't control her motor mouth," he said, "But Pen watch what you say, okay and skank detector, we didn't know either so please just try to…"

"Are you taking sides again?" Pen asked.

"No, I'm trying to stop my friends from destroying what they got left," Derek said before the bell rang and he sat back giving Pen's hand a quick squeeze before pulling it away. They had to get through today or they were going to be swallowed whole.

-------

English and Math they got through and somehow survived lunch together. It hadn't been without looks though, and for the life of them they couldn't figure out why every time they walked by somebody they'd start giggling or like the last one had just gave Pen a look, and Derek had wanted to kill the guy.

"I swear if I get one more look I'm killing somebody," Pen said.

"Nick, make sure she don't kill anybody while you two are in Art," Derek said.

"If she goes after me all bets are off, but yeah, I'll keep her out of trouble," Nick said.

"Thanks," Derek said before he quickly gave Pen a kiss before he walked towards the gym, where he had his class. It wasn't a gym class, it was more of a class that the athletes took while playing sports to keep in shape.

"Do not dare talk to me," Pen said before walking off towards their art class and she went back to the back tables where there were two seats and she sat down, Nick sitting beside her, "Did you lose your mind, I told you…"

"Listen to me very carefully Penelope Morgan," Nick said, "You can hate me to hell and back, but I Will Not Let Derek Down, which means keeping you out of trouble, and you will sit your ass here, because I won't let you get hurt, and I will sit here beside you and you will shut the hell up about it, because you may hate me, but I still love you, you are my best friend, you are my sister, and your opinion where as it is a knife in my chest, fucking matters to me," Nick said, "So deal with me protecting you, because you are my responsibility," he said, "You three are the only family I got here, and I want to hate you for hating me, but I can't because you are my best friend, and I will die for you, I'd die for your son too," he added.

Pen bit down on her bottom lip, but she didn't say anything back instead she did as he'd said and shut up, because she knew that right now, if she said anything that it would screw her, because Nick was trying, and she knew it, but after another second she said something, "I don't hate you Nick, I'm just disappointed, and not just in you, but me, I know you would protect Aidan with your life and me, and I'm sorry for the way I feel," she said looking down, "I'm trying here, and the fact that I love you so much is what hurts, you wouldn't have done this if you'd known, but you don't think you deserve love, and sleeping with woman like Laura, it's not love Nick, I want the best for you, and skanks like her, you can do so much better," Pen said, "I have to forgive myself for letting you think that, because that's all I can think is that you don't know how much you should be loved, and I never meant to tease you so much, you are my brother and best friend, just let me forgive myself first," she said with tears in her eyes, "And I'm sorry for all the bad names," she added.

"Pen, just remember, your opinion matters to me, and I will always love you even if you're fuming mad at me, or disappointed, I can't make you happy all the time, it's not going to be possible, but I will try to find that love you think I deserve, but it won't happen over night, I tried, I thought she was the one, but I know now that it wasn't love I was feeling, because that, it's what I feel for Aidan, you, and Derek, it's not having good sex, it's what you and Derek's got," Nick said.

Penelope was about to say something but the teacher started talking so she wrote something down on piece of paper folding it up and pushing it towards Nick, and he read what she'd wrote, _"You will find that love one day, Nick, and I still love you, few more days and I'll be talking to you again," _she'd wrote with a smiley face on the page.

--------

That afternoon after school the three of them were walking towards the vehicles wanting to get out of there. Derek had practice, but till then Nick and Pen were sticking around. "I'm going to get us some food at the store," Derek said, "I'll be right back," he said.

"We can all go, I'm not staying up here with all these tramps looking at Nick, these girls don't deserve him either," Pen said.

"Well at least she's moved past the calling you names and into calling them names," Derek said with a smile.

"Oh don't think I won't call him something, but it would be out of love," Pen said.

"I'll take what I can get for now," Nick said, "At least she's talking to me, even if it is telling me who not to do," he said.

"You're telling me you're not going to have the puppy dog face and walk off?" Derek asked.

"We had a talk," Pen said, "I'm trying to get over this, and we both agreed we don't hate each other, but we are hurt and disappointed, but no hating," Pen said, "My mood keeps changing, but right now I can look at him without thinking about what the skank pulled on him," she said.

"Lovely my wife is even stranger today," Derek said.

"And I resent the puppy dog comment," Nick said.

"Come on, you looked like your dog just died when she was pissed at you, god I thought she was going to slap you myself," Derek said, "I'm just glad you two are at least some what communicating," he said.

"I am too," Nick said with a smile, "Food now, more talk later," he said before shutting his own truck door and walked off not even seeing the note that was on his windshield, but Pen did.

"Hey, this is for you, somebody left it," she said grabbing it before they walked down towards the convenient store.

"It's addressed to Derek, not me," Nick said before handing it over.

"What the hell is this?" he asked before he opened it up, "You two are crazy you know that," Derek said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" they both asked.

"I still love you, and I will be glad when you forgive me, because I want you back in my bed," Derek said with a laugh, "It's sighed Nick with your name at the top," he said.

"What the fuck?" Pen asked, "I didn't write that, and why the hell would I want Nick in my damn bed, I'm married to you," she said.

"I don't know, it's typed up so how do I know," Derek asked, "You two want to tell me something?" he asked.

"Yeah, this fucking not is bull shit, I don't love her that way, and I sure as hell wouldn't go through that hell again, I'm not going to rip another marriage apart, and not my best friends," Nick said.

"Somebody's screwing around then," Derek said, "But I know you two wouldn't, hell you might joke, but if it came down to it then you two wouldn't do anything," he said.

"No we wouldn't, I sure as hell wouldn't," Nick said.

"Well then, who ever starting shit, just don't let them get to us and we'll be fine," Pen said before she ripped the note up tossing it in the trash outside the store.

**TBC **

**AN: They are working on repairing the friendship, but somebody is trying to cause trouble, the only question is, who is it and what are they up to? So far Nick and Pen are trying. Beating the Odds will be next if I can survive my math quiz**


	70. Friends Again

**Life Choices**

**Chapter 70**

**Friends Again**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing hope you enjoy. This is two weeks later so middle of September now.**

Nick was standing outside the diner talking to Derek when somebody pulled up. It was seven in the morning and Pen had went inside to let Ruth take Aidan since Jeff had to work after all, they were helping another police department with a problem.

"Hello boys," Darla said with a smile before she walked passed them going inside.

"Tell me again why she always says that because it's driving me nuts," Nick said, "Hey, did you find that other note in your book?" he asked.

"Yeah I swear I find out who's fucking around they aren't going to be in a playing mood," Derek said, "It's the third one in two weeks, they are asking for it," he said.

"Asking for what?" Pen asked.

"Derek to beat there asses, he found another note," Nick said jumping off the hood of his truck, "You two ready?" he asked.

"For school, where Jamie is at, where Darla is at, where we are alone?" Pen asked, "No, and I loved school, but this shit ain't funny any more," she said.

"We don't got too long last year and we'll be out of here," Derek said getting off his truck's hood, before going around opening the door for Pen, "Hope on in," he said before helping her up into the truck.

"I'm going to get something, and I'll meet you two at the high school," Nick said.

"Just don't go screwing with Darla," Derek said.

"Are you nuts, I might end up with skanks, but not if I see them coming," Nick said, "And I won't my fake id back, Penelope Morgan," he added before going inside the diner.

"Be warned Darla's up to something," Ruth said handing Nick his cup of coffee.

"She's always up to something, Ruth, I mean Derek's been getting notes left in his stuff or on the truck in detail that Pen and I are having sex, and I know it has to be here," Nick said, "But she got Derek and I's truck mixed up, he's only gotten three of the fourteen notes, I found the rest," he said.

"Just ride it out, Derek doesn't throw fire back she'll get bored," Ruth said, "I had a person like her in high school, trust me Jeff was sleeping with Fran, Fran was sleeping with Lee, then I was sleeping with William, Lee, and then it was William, Lee and Jeff with me, then they had them with Fran, trust me it was drama world," she said.

"Yeah well it better stop," Nick said, "Pen just started talking talking to me again, she actually handed Aidan to me this morning, the last week she's been giving me the cold shoulder, but this morning, she said that she is back to calling me friend, I'm not screwing with that this time," he said.

"I told you she'd forgive you," Ruth said, "It's better now huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not aloud to go nowhere near any of the girls at the high school, they are sluts by the picking she said, and less she thinks other wise, I'm not," he said.

"Nick, you can't let Pen pick your girlfriends," Ruth said.

"I'm not, I just, I love her, you know, she's the closets I got to a mom/sister figure, not saying I will listen all the time, but she's my best friend and Derek is too, he's my brother, they are the only family I have here besides Jeff and you," Nick said, "I better go before they wonder what happen to me, oh I took the trash out last night and noticed the back door isn't locking right, I'll fix it when I get here," he said.

"Go to school Nick," Ruth said with a smile before shooing him out the door before she went in the kitchen area putting the dead bolt on the back door since the other one wasn't working right.

-------

"I was about to go off and leave you," Pen said when Nick got to the school, "I want to talk to you, I told Derek we're cool now, and I am sorry that I was a bitch to you, I swear I won't like be a freak, but try not to date any more skanky whores, they don't deserve you Nick," Pen said with a smile.

"Thanks, and I knew you forgave me when you let me take Aidan from you," Nick said before he gave her a hug, "I love you Pen, and I knew you'd forgive me," he said.

"Okay, no more hugs here, ever who's writing those letters might start getting really graphic," Pen said.

"Pen, I don't give a shit, I'm tired of it and they need to grow up, I'd never do anything to fuck your marriage up," Nick said before they walked towards the school, "Where's Derek?"

"Coach had to talk to him, and it was football business, I stayed at the truck till you got here," Pen said with a smile, "But you get to carry my books," She said.

"That's the price of friendship again, I'll take it," Nick said taking her books before they walked around back of the school where the locker room entrance was at.

While they were in the locker room Darla was outside the school at their vehicles and she slipped another note onto the windshield of one the trucks with a smiled before walking back to her car. She still didn't understand why Derek hadn't said anything, she was just going to have to step it up if he didn't take the bait this time she thought before getting in the car and going to the other side the parking lot.

---------

Penelope and Nick were sitting in their art class when one the girls in front of them turned around, "So how does it go, do you screw Derek then Nick, or all three of you at the same time?" She asked.

"What?" Pen asked, "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"Don't play the I don't know what you're talking about card, you are married to Derek and doing Nick too, that's threesomes gotta…"

"I suggest you shut your mouth," Nick said, "I'm not having sex with her," he said.

"Please, we all know you are, the whole school knows," the girl said.

"What you mean the whole school knows?" Pen asked, "Because it's a lie, I'm not sleeping with Nick," she said.

"Sure, whatever you want to say," the girl said annoyed before turning back around.

"What the fuck is going on, first the notes, not this?" Nick asked, "Soon as I find out who is doing this, I'm going to be seriously pissed," he said, "This isn't funny any more," he added shaking his head.

"The bitch needs to shut her mouth for good, if I wasn't pregnant I'd smack the shit out her," Pen said.

"Bring it on bitch," the girl said turning back around.

"Pen," Nick warned, "Turn around and don't look back here again," he said in almost a growl at the girl which got a glare from her before she turned around.

"We better tell Derek or it's going to be war," Pen said.

"Yeah, after class, because this isn't cool, and he finds Darla he will go off," Nick said, "He already said he finds out it's her with the notes he's going to find a way to get her kicked out or something," he said.

"Well she deserves it, I mean I sure as hell wouldn't do you, no offense, but I got Derek and sure if I was like high and drug and you two were the only guys, nope still I'd pick Derek," Pen said.

"Yeah, I know, and this is messed up," Nick added.

--------

Derek was in the locker, they were changing before the bell, and he was coming back from the shower walking passed the other guys, it was him and two other seniors in the class the rest were juniors and one sophomore, but mostly juniors, and they all had been talking even before class about something, but he couldn't hear most of it.

Once he was dressed he got his stuff out the locker and he could hear the guys talking again, they were beside him now, so it wasn't like they could talk in a low whisper, but they apparently wanted him to hear what they were saying.

"Can you believe what they are saying about Morgan? How he let's Nick bang his wife and then they have like fucking threesomes. Don't want to participate the threesomes but I'd fuck Pen she is fucking hot," Randy said, "I mean I'd take her against one these lockers, I bet she's a screamer too," he said, "To have a taste of that pussy, damn it would be sweet," he said.

"Come on she's fucking two guys, and she's pregnant again," Another guy said, "I bet it's at the same time, you know, one in front the other behind, or she sucks Nick's dick and Derek's fucking her, that is screwed up," Matt said.

Derek was getting pissed, he knew they knew he was there, "You keep talking about my wife and you're going to get your asses kicked," he said.

"No I bet, that Nick's fucking her in the ass and Derek's like doing her from the front, that would be a nice fill up," one the seniors said.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Derek asked before the bell rang and the guys left the locker room not even listening to him, "Somebody's getting there ass kicked yet," he growled before slamming his locker door going to meet Nick and Penelope, he was pissed and ready to punch something, or rather someone, the someone that had started this.

------

Penelope was standing at her locker getting her books, Nick had gone to the restroom, and Derek was running late after his class since he wasn't there, "Hi," somebody said coming up beside her.

"What do you want, Randy?" Pen asked, he was in her Government class with Nick and Derek, he wasn't that bad, but he was annoying, he was also on the football team this year.

"I was wondering if you'd want to go to the guys bathroom, and we could have some fun?" Randy asked, "If you're willing to have a three way with your husband and best friend, why not me?" he asked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people today?" Pen yelled, "I am not sleeping with Nick, I am happily married to Derek, and I got a son with him, why would I screw that up?" she asked.

"Come on, I bet you can suck dick good, both them at the same time probably," Randy said.

"That is it," Pen said slamming the locker door and getting in Randy's face, "I will not have sex with you, I will not give you a blow job, but I'll let Nick and Derek beat your ass," she said before Nick grabbed Randy.

Randy swallowed before Nick slammed him into the locker, "You care to explain why you're messing with my friend?" Nick asked.

"She's screwing you and Derek, why not me?" Randy said before he saw Derek standing there now, "Or…"

"Or you leave now or I'll end you," Nick said, "I hear one more word about Penelope that involves Derek and me both doing her, it will not be pretty," he said before giving Randy one good punch to the ribs, "You've been warned," he added before letting him go, but not leave yet.

"Nick are you crazy, somebody turns you in," Pen said.

"I don't give a shit, nobody's messing with my sister, I'm tired of it," Nick said before he looked at Derek, "I guess you heard too huh?" he asked.

"That apparently we're both doing my wife, and debating on how we're doing her at the same time, yeah you can say that," Derek said, "And you," he said to Randy, "Ever think about what you did in the locker room today or come near my wife, you won't know what hit you when you're on the bench this whole season, or off the team for that matter, I am the captain, I can get your ass kicked off the team just as fast as I let you on the team," Derek replied, "Do You Understand Me?" he asked.

"Yes," Randy said swallowing hard before he took off away from Derek and Nick.

"This is not going to be an easy year with Darla here," Nick said, "I mean come on, how fast can a rumor like that spread?" he asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to have a talk with Darla," Derek said, "This is ending now," he said.

--------

Darla had heard through the rumor mill that Derek and them wanted to talk to her so she was waiting after school standing beside the trucks, "You wanted to talk, boys?" she asked before seeing Penelope, "I said I wanted to see them, not you," she said.

Pen wasn't going to let Darla push her around so she got into her face, "What the hell do you think you are doing spreading false rumors about me and my husband and friend. Why do you have to be such a bitch? Your lucky I am pregnant or I would kick your ass you crazy whore," she growled at her.

Derek got between them so he didn't have to break a fight up, "What you going to protect her, let her at me," Darla said with a smile, "Pregnant or not I can kick your ass," she said, "Because I know why Derek is with you," she said looking passed Derek right at Pen again before smiling, "It's obviously because you spread your legs so easily, you got a son, and another kid on the way," she said, "I've heard all about you, I mean you are screwing all over the place," she said crossing her arms, "Just like a good little whore, spreading those legs, begging for it," she said.

Pen went to punch her but Nick grabbed Pen pulling her back and Derek got between them, "Listen to me you bitch, this ends now, one more word about my wife, and I will make sure you don't step foot in that school again," he said.

"You don't own this school, Derek, I own this school, and I want Nick," she said.

"You are crazy, Darla," Nick said, he still was holding onto Penelope so she didn't go and kill Darla.

"One night, and the right to brag or I just continue this," she said.

"Not going to happen," Nick said.

"Fine, then you can leave, and tomorrow the notes that you been writing to Pen will be all over the school," Darla said.

"Be my guest, it is lies," Penelope said.

"Why don't you just go and spread your legs for your husband, like a good little whore, see if you can't get another kid out you," Darla said before she walked off.

**TBC**

**AN: Darla is playing with fire now, and she's the sister of another character that doesn't like Derek. If you can figure it out Morgan and Nick cookies for you. Thanks Kathy**


	71. Busted

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 71**

**Busted**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

Nick was tired of Darla screwing around and he knew who her brother was, he'd had Pen hack, without Derek knowing it, to find out about her, he knew Derek was going to kick his ass, but he was tired of it. He was just hoping Derek didn't kill him later for how he found out. He sighed before going into the police station and over to Gordinski's desk.

"What you want?" Stan asked.

"I want you to tell your sister to back off," Nick said.

"What she done now?" Stan asked looking up at Nick.

"For starts she won't stop sending these to Derek, it's a copy, and last week she went and started rumors that we were all sleeping together," Nick said, "And now this," he said, "Also a copy," he added handing Gordinski the note and the tape.

"Come on," Stan said getting up from his desk and going back to the back room with Nick, "What's on the tape?" he asked.

"Your sister, I got it before Derek could hear it, look I don't care if you don't like us, but do something about your sister, or we will take her down, I won't let anybody screw with my friends," Nick said, before he left the room and the station, he wasn't going to wait for Gordinski to say yes or no, if Darla didn't stop then he'd go see Jeff, he had pull at the high school, he'd gotten the principal to change their English class, they weren't in Jamie's any more and they were away from Darla now.

---------

"Where did you go, I've been waiting on you for like an hour?" Penelope asked looking at Nick.

"Sorry, had something to take care of, now why am I here with you and not Derek again?" Nick asked looking at all the baby stuff in front of him.

"Derek's at football practice remember," Pen said, "Derek and Jeff are working on the cribs, but I want to get a couple new things, we need another dresser, and another trash can for the diapers, because three kids, that's going to be like a huge pile," Penelope said, "We need a twin stroller, and since I don't get a nice baby shower from hell, I am picking out what I want, and Steven said he'd buy some, and then Derek's getting the rest," she said.

"Stroller's covered," Nick said, "My dad found one up in D.C., it's black and red, but how you going to work with the vehicle?" he asked.

"Ruth is looking for us, we might go with a car, but with three kids and us three, it's looking more like a van, but I don't want to drive one," she said.

"Pen, you can't have Aidan riding in Derek's truck, he's too young to sit up front, give me a few days, and maybe I can find something," Nick said.

"Okay, but it better be completely black, or I won't drive it," Pen said.

"I know that, now, stroller, and van off the list, crib, changing table too," he said, "Dresser, trash can, and the car seats can wait, you're only seven months, you deliver now we are dead," Nick teased before taking her hand so the guy didn't run into her with his cart.

"Okay, Dresser, trash can, and I want to look at some clothes," Pen said.

"Clothes first, I know a store for the dresser that you can get it cheaper," Nick said, "Let's got see what they got in clothes," he said.

----------

Derek walked into the house that afternoon after practice finding Aidan in his play pin with Nick and Pen dancing around the kitchen to some song that they both liked, but Pen always danced to it, but Derek couldn't figure how to dance to it so she'd grab Nick and have her fun, he'd tried once, but it almost ended with him on his ass when Pen moved to fast going right into him.

"I think your mom and Uncle have lost their minds," Derek said picking his son up, before going to sit down at the kitchen island watching them have fun, "Hey paws off," he said with a smile when the song changed.

"Shit man, you scared me," Nick said, "Okay switch, you dance with her, and I'll go change Aidan," he said.

Pen smiled before she took Derek's hand pulling him up off the stool and they started slow dancing to their wedding song, "I'm glad you're home," she said putting her arms around his neck, as they danced.

"Well, I couldn't stay gone," Derek said kissing her, "You find what you wanted?" he asked.

"Nick found us a dresser for half the price at the mall, it's good too, and I got the trash can," Pen said moving closer to Derek and resting her head on his shoulder the best she could being seven months along, "I got Aidan some clothes, found a cute one, Daddy's little man," she said.

"You two have fun?" Derek asked kissing her neck.

"Yeah, and we got an idea on a van too, it's black, and would be perfect," Pen said, "Derek, you must stop that or we won't get through this song," she said before somebody knocked on the front door, "Damn it," she groaned pulling away while Derek went to get the door and she stopped the tape.

"What do you want?" Derek asked opening the door and seeing Gordinski standing there.

"I'd like to talk to Nick," Stan said.

"Whatever you think he did he didn't do it," Pen said.

"He didn't do anything, I just want to talk to him," Stan said.

"I'll go get him," Derek said, "But you can stand there, and so help me god, touch my wife, and I will go off," he said before leaving the kitchen.

Pen wasn't sure what Gordinski wanted, or why he was there, but she was guessing it had to do with what Nick took to him, she wasn't crazy, she knew what he'd done, Derek didn't though and she wasn't saying anything so she left the kitchen when Nick and Derek came back.

------

**Friday Morning**

"I don't know about this, why do I have to do this?" Pen asked taking the tape recorder from Jeff.

"You want Darla to leave you alone, get proof on that, that she is the one that started all the rumors, the letters, and the cassette tape and then I can deal with her," Stan said, "My sister thinks she's invincible, daddy's little girl, I can't just go and say something without her saying it, you record, principal gets, she's suspended and dad can deal with her then," he said.

"Fine, but I better have this over with before Derek plays tonight, because I won't be happy other wise," she said taking the tape recorder and putting it in her pocket before she left the locker room to go and find Darla, she was supposed to get her back to the girls locker room and talk while Jeff, Stan and the principal were in there.

Derek and Nick weren't too far away, but Pen had to do this alone, Derek hadn't been too happy about it leaving Pen near Darla. However he'd be there afterwards and that night they could party after he won the football game, and he was going to, that was if the damn team could get it together.

Darla had spread the word so fast on the last rumor, Penelope had been doing the entire football team, in the locker room, and then going back to him and Nick, he'd about snapped and went off on the entire team, but this was going to get their attention, and he was the one in charge of the team, the Captain after all.

Pen spotted Darla and went over to her, "We need to talk," she said.

"Deciding to give me Nick?" she asked with a smile, "Or you still spreading them for him too?" she asked.

"Meet me in the locker room in five minutes, we'll see who is better me or you," Penelope said before she turned around and left, but Darla went after her, she wasn't going to wait.

-------

"You want to have this out now?" Darla asked when they got to the locker room, "Fine by me, I changed my mind, I want Derek, he's got more skills than Nick, and you want mind sharing, I mean hell you are being sharing with Nick, why not share Derek?" She asked.

"No, I don't want to talk about that, I want to know why you started these rumors, I haven't slept with anybody but Derek on the football team, or any other person," Pen said.

"What you didn't like what I did, come on you think I'm just going to sit back and watch you get what you want, hell no, Derek Morgan is going to be mine, as with Nick, and you won't have either," Darla said, "When I get done with what I have planned," she said, "This whole school will think you are an easy slut, I mean come on you are fucking them both," she said.

"I'm not, sleeping with Nick, I haven't ever had a three way with Derek and him, and I haven't sleep with every guy on the football team," Penelope shouted.

"Touchy touchy, what can't play hard ball?" Darla asked, "I'm just doing what I can, after all you can't have everything, few notes and tapes are nothing," she said, "I bet you didn't see the drawing I gave Derek, damn that was good, you and Nick screwing, I mean you think it's that hard, he was holding your hand and…"

Penelope saw red and she didn't care any more she punched Darla in the face, "You shut up bitch," she said before Jeff grabbed her carefully pulling her away from Darla while Gordinski pushed his sister back.

"You set me up you bitch," Darla yelled, "You just wait," she yelled, but Jeff picked Pen up and took her out of the locker room before hell could break loose.

"I was going to cream her," Pen said.

"Yes, but you are pregnant, and my grandkids are getting hurt over this," Jeff said, "She's being dealt with and you got to punch her and get away with it," he said, "Now come on," he said.

"But she…"

"Is being suspended for the next two weeks," Jeff said, "It's the most she can get outside, and she is being reassigned classes," he said.

"That bitch deserves to…"

Jeff was trying his best to get Pen outside the school to where Derek was at, he'd made them wait out there so they didn't do anything, because he knew that Derek would try and help Pen, but he couldn't, however now, would be a great time for help since Pen was trying to get away and go back and kick Darla's ass.

"Shit," Derek said when Jeff came out the door, he was carrying Pen the best he could without hurting her or himself, "Penelope Morgan," Derek said when Jeff sat her on her feet again, "You are not going back in there," he said.

"She fucking gave you a drawing of Nick and me fucking, I never did him," Pen yelled.

"What picture?" Derek asked, "I never got a picture," he said pulling her into his arms, "I know you didn't do anything with Nick, I trust you, baby girl," he said.

Nick pulled something out of his pocket looking down at the art work, he hadn't showed it to Jeff like the other stuff, and he hadn't showed it to Gordinski, it was the only thing he didn't hand over. He had to admit Darla was a good drawer.

"What's that?" Jeff asked seeing what Nick was holding.

"Nothing important," Nick said taking the lighter he'd been carrying with him to burn the picture and he set it on fire, it was no need for anybody to see that, and he'd wished he'd burned it right away, but he couldn't till he knew that Stan was going to help them. Derek turned around with Pen, grabbed the picture from Nick, and looked at it before it burned away, "I only saw it once, it was meant for you," he said.

Derek didn't say anything instead he just hugged Penelope even more, for now Darla was gone, he was just hoping that she didn't cause more trouble when she came back.

They'd have two weeks without Darla being around, and then she wouldn't be in their classes anymore either. Now they could have some kind of fun without having to watch their backs.

"Come on, we gotta go to class," Derek said, "Then I got the game tonight," he said.

"Ruth and I will be there at kick off," Jeff said, "I'm going to see if they need anything then I'm going back to the squad house," he said.

"Yeah, thanks, and see you tonight," Derek said before Jeff walked off, "Nick you ever keep a picture of my wife and you doing it from me again, I will kick you're fucking ass," he said.

"Derek don't," Pen said, "Would you rather the principal have it right now?" She asked.

"Burn it before or give it to me and I'll burn it," Derek said, "Now that you got that in your head, let's go, we got eight hours of hell before schools out, then the game," he said.

"Sorry," Nick said before he followed them.

**TBC**

**AN: Darla's gone for a while, Pen got her good, and she's being dealt with, were you surprised by who her brother was?**


	72. Aidan's First Halloween

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 72**

**Aidan's First Halloween**

**AN: Thanks for the review, I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Penelope was trying to convince Derek it was a good idea to take Aidan trick or treating even if he wouldn't remember it. However, since Derek hated Halloween she was having hard time convincing him.

"Come on, just the apartment building then we can go to the diner and you know that Jeff and Ruth will be there, with lots of candy for you," Pen said, "Mr. I hate Halloween but want to eat candy by the bucket loads," she said.

"I'm not getting out this am I?" Derek asked.

"Nope, either you go with or I drag Nick and you can stay here and do whatever the hell you want," Pen said.

"Um I'm going either way," Nick said, "What, the way I see it, you are carrying twins, which means Derek and I get the candy that would be meant for them and you can have Aidan's," he said.

"If Derek doesn't come then you won't get any candy I will," Pen said before she walked out of the living room going to the nursery to get Aidan dressed in his costume that Ruth had made him.

"It's one night out of the year and we can go to the diner after the apartment," Nick said, "Might hate the night, but you and Pen can watch movies and stuff tomorrow night," he said.

"I haven't had sex in a week, and we were going to stay in cuddle up and watch Halloween, and other scary movies, till you had to go and ask are you taking Aidan out," Derek said, "You are still in the dog house for going to the bar last night, and I will not be in that dog house with you," he said.

"You live in the dog house," Nick said, "She's almost eight months along, and those food cravings, and as for last night, I told her I was going out, and that I was getting some, she hit me upside the head and called me a jackass, but she's still talking to me today," he said.

"Yeah that's her, you get your heart ripped out she doesn't talk to you for weeks, you go have sex at a bar, she'll talk to you and try and get you to go trick or treating," Derek said, "Come on we better go get the dreaded hell over with I want to be at the diner by seven, oh and I promised my sister that I'd see her tonight some how," he said.

"Which one?" Nick asked.

"First off you ever go near Sarah I will kill you, she's married and it's staying that way," Derek said, "Second you try it I'll let Eric kick your ass, right after I do," he said.

"I ask which sister and you go all brother on me, damn," Nick said, "But seriously which one?"

"Des, she's supposed to be either Ariel or Snow white," Derek said, "Ruth made her a costume and Whit too, Sarah will have them for the night, I said I'd come over for a while, while my mother and Jamie hate my son, Sarah can't wait till December," he said.

"Yeah she gets a niece and nephew," Nick said.

-----

"Why you look adorable," Mrs. Bakemen said looking at Aidan who was dressed up as Superman. Ruth had fixed the little costume up for him and he even had a little cape on it too.

"Thanks," Pen said since Aidan couldn't talk, he was babbling like crazy, but no words yet.

"You know we miss you four around here," she said, "The guy that lives in that apartment is rued," Mrs. Bakemen said.

"Well with twins and Aidan couldn't stay here any more, but maybe we'll come around some time," Pen said.

"You do that, and don't you two boys be a stranger either," she said before going back in the apartment.

"That makes seven down, we have twenty more then we are going to the diner," Derek said.

"We are going to our apartment, old one that is and I better see candy," Pen said.

"Lovely she's going to get us killed," Nick said before they followed Pen up stairs.

Nick took Aidan from Pen just in case while Derek was watching her, since so far everybody had said the new guy was rued or horrible they had to meet him according to Pen.

"I don't think they're going to answer," Nick said.

"We have the key still," Pen said.

"Penelope Morgan, you even think about it," Derek said, "I will spank you and you'll be the one in the dog house," he said before the door opened.

"Chase?" Pen asked shocked, her brother was standing in front of her and she was pissed, "You move her and don't tell me, now who is being an arrogant asshole," she said before walking off.

"Dude, you should have said something," Nick said before he went after Pen.

"You better be lucky that I have to go after her or you would seriously be getting it," Derek said shaking his head before he went after Nick and Pen.

---

"I just can't believe he's here," Pen said, they'd went to the diner after they'd found out Chase was living here and hadn't told her or them.

"Maybe he wants to get to know Aidan," Nick offered.

"No, he's not getting near Aidan, what he said, he hates Derek and he wouldn't even hold Aidan in San Fran, if he couldn't there you think I'm just going to let him here?" Pen asked, "Because I'm not, no if he wants to be in our lives then he has to do it like a normal person would, I don't trust him any more," Pen said with a sigh, "I swear this night can't get any worse," she said putting her head down.

"Maybe not," Nick said, "Okay, I'm going to the bathroom, then going to get us all some ice cream and chocolate cake," he said before Derek got up to let Nick out.

Pen was sitting on the other side with Aidan, Derek had tried to sit beside her but she refused to move over, "Oh fucking no," Pen said looking up, "I can't deal with this right now," she said seeing Fran and Jamie coming in the diner with Whitney and Desiree.

"Just breathe," Derek said before he gave her a kiss, "Sarah said that they'd probably stop in and I promised Desiree I'd see her costume," he said.

"Yeah well you could have gone there," Pen said with a growl.

"Okay Missy," Derek said, "Three minutes with my sister and they will probably leave," he said, "If you want you and Nick can leave with Aidan, but it's Halloween and I might be pissed at those two, but I'm not letting Des down," he said.

"I'm not going to run, but I hear one comment about our son I will implode on them," Penelope said before Desiree came running over.

"DEREK," Des squealed before Derek caught her.

"Hey, Des," Derek said picking her up and giving her a hug, "What you doing?" he asked.

"We went trick or treating and I got tons of candy, but I can only have like two pieces," Des said, "You have to stash it for me," she said.

Derek smiled he'd always took her candy and put it up so their mom didn't get rid of all the extra and he'd let her have some once and a while, "You got your bag?" he asked.

"Yes," Des said handing it to him, "I already got my six pieces," she said before he took the bag setting it on the table.

Pen had to smile, she knew that Derek missed Desiree being around, that was the one bad part about being pissed at his mom, his little sister got hurt in the process too.

"Can I stay at your house tonight?" she asked, "I don't want to go to Sarah's I want to stay with you and and Pen, and Uncle Nick," Des said.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask mom," Derek said.

"I did, she's being mean, I want to stay with you," she said.

"We'll see," Pen said with a smile at the little girl.

-----

Nick was coming back out of the bathroom when he noticed Derek holding Desiree and that Fran and Jamie were starting to walk over, "Oh this is going to be fun," he thought out loud before going over to them.

"I'm surprised you two didn't run when we walked in," Fran said as she walked up to the table looking at her son who wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Why the hell should we run. We have just as much right to be here as you. You two are the ones that messed up. Pen said.

"We messed up?" Jamie yelled as she looked at Pen, "Pen you are not even twenty-one yet and are going to be a Mom for the second time. You think that your Mom would be proud of you for that?" Jamie yelled causing Ruth to walk over to the table she wasn't going to have this here.

"Jeff told me to stay out of this but I can't. How dare you two judge them and use people who can't speak for themselves. I never had the pleasure of knowing Pen's mother but the way she talks of her she would be more supportive than you are being," Ruth said holding her tone and she didn't look a way either, "And Fran to say that William, would have been disappointed in Derek is so not true. Would he wish he waited yes, but he would have met Pen and loved her right away and thanked her for saving Derek because she did, as he did her," Ruth said with a glare at both of them.

"You…" Jamie started.

"I'm not done yet," Ruth said, "How dare you say that Aidan was a mistake, he is the most wonderful little boy and you are missing out, and one day you will regret this, and when that day comes, you'll be lucky if you get a chance to know him the way you two are treating his parents," she said and took Aidan from Pen leaving all at the table shocked.

Nick was trying to stop smiling at the looks on Jamie and Fran's faces it was priceless, however after another second he add his own speech, "She's right, there will come a day when you are begging to be back in Aidan's life, and the twins that Pen's going to have, but when it does, you better not dare come crying to me wanting help, because I could careless what you think, but make no mistake, I won't let you stick an knife in their hearts this time," he said, "And you might think you know what is best, but you don't, because if you knew what was best you wouldn't have started this shit, you would have said congrats, and kept your DAMN comments to your FUCKING selves," Nick said before he took Pen's hand and led her away from the judgment squad.

"And Des is staying with us tonight," Derek added before he walked away still holding Desiree in his arms.

**TBC**

**AN: Took forever to think, but thanks to an idea I finally got something thanks Kathy. **


	73. First Bar Fight

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 73**

**First Bar Fight**

**AN: Thanks for the review I own nothing hope you enjoy. Thanks for the idea Kathy.**

Derek was sitting in the diner with Pen, Nick and Aidan. He was supposed to be out at the football field, but it had been raining so hard all day that the game had gotten postponed till the following weekend. They had decided to hang around the diner since Ruth had been out for the last two days with a cold. Jeff was trying to run the place and work at the bomb squad, but it hadn't been working.

During the day Dilion was running the place, and in the afternoons Pen and Nick were and Derek helped them close after practice. Jeff had covered yesterday though after Pen's doctor's appointment Nick had watched Aidan and Derek had taken her out to the movies. It had been fun and for once no problems, they'd snuggled up in the seats and watched the movie, afterwards they'd gone out to eat, and for the first time in a long time he'd taken her to somewhere besides the diner.

Now they were all trying to finish homework that was due that Monday and each them also had a six page paper to write out before Monday. "I'm bored," Nick said before putting his head down on his book, "I need some fun, you two went out last night, and yes I had a lot of fun with Aidan, but I need guys night out," he said, "So Derek we're going out tonight," he said.

"Nick I got a six page paper to write and you have a eight page paper since you didn't do the last assignment, if you want on the baseball team in the spring you gotta have at least C's and so far you have three C's and a D in English," Derek said.

"You're not going," Pen said glaring at Nick, "You think I'd let you in there alone, and we have homework," she said.

"I'm going out whether he comes or not, but…" Nick started.

"You are not taking Derek anywhere with you," Pen said, "You try and your ass will be in the cat house," she said.

"We don't have a cat house," Nick said.

"It's called your damn truck," she said before getting up from the table and reaching for Aidan who was sleeping in Nick's arms.

"I wouldn't do that, you wake him up again and you'll be the one trying to put him back to sleep," Derek said, "Because he just fell asleep," he added.

"Fine you two are in charge of Aidan all night that way you can't go to the bar, which is where I know you're heading," Pen said before she went to get some more tea.

"Derek please I'm begging you here, I need to go out," Nick said almost whining, "I got four pages wrote, and…"

"If you go out I'm not coming," Derek said, "Just shut already, I mean Pen is better at convincing me than you are, and she don't whine either," he said.

"Fine I'm going," Nick said, "I'll be back by one," he said shutting his book, "Thanks bro," he said grabbing his jacket and truck keys, "Take my stuff home and just toss it on the bed," he said before handing Aidan to Derek and he went around the booth getting out.

"Don't thank me, Pen's going to shoot us both," Derek said shaking his head before Nick took off out the side door.

"You just let him go?" Pen asked, "You are getting your ass beat," she said laying Aidan down in the crib before she went after Derek. Derek knew he was in for it after he said that Nick had gone to the bar after all so he didn't run away from her when she came after him, but he wasn't crazy he turned around expecting her to hit him but instead he got another ear full.

"I did not let him," Derek finally said, "I don't let Nick do anything he is going to do it either way and you know that," he said.

"Well you are…" Pen started but she didn't finish instead she walked off going to the bedroom and shutting the door with more force than necessary.

"Yep, Nick's dead, I'm dead and Aidan I hope you never act like your Uncle Nick or she will be after you too," Derek said, "I can't help you out then, I'll be the one getting hurt for not doing better job," he said before giving Aidan a kiss and leaving the nursery.

"Since you won't do anything I'm going to find him," Pen said coming out the bedroom.

"The hell you will, you are pregnant and I'm not letting you near a bar, I'll go find him, and till he gets it out his system I'll stay, somebody's gotta drive him home," Derek said with a sigh before giving her a kiss on the cheek since she turned her head.

"You will not be getting any until he is back here either, and it better be before midnight or you both are in for it," Pen said watching Derek leave.

Nick was trying to find which girl would be quick to want to dance; few more beers and his truck would be looking nice. He'd already had seven woman hit on him, but he hadn't found his type yet. He was steering clear of the older ones, and any chick that looked eighteen he wasn't going near. This left the one that just walked in and he went over with a smile to where she was standing.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to dance." Nick asked.

The girl gave him a smile looking him up and down liking what she was seeing, "Yes," she said, "I'd love to dance," she replied.

Nick looked around before finding a spot on the dance floor since the bar and floor were crowded but he led her over pulling her close and they started dancing to the beat of the music that filled the bar, "You aren't married are you?" Nick asked whispering in her ear.

"Nope, I'm not married," the woman said pulling Nick against her body, giving his ass a squeeze, "Now stop talking and put that mouth to better use," she said before leaning in and kissing him.

Nick did as he was told not caring about the fact they were on the dance floor, he kissed her back and continued moving to the music. He moaned when she ground against his already hardened erection, "Bathroom," he said running his hands up under her shirt before kissing her neck.

"No, back of the bar," she said nipping at his ear, "That is if you got the protection," she added pulling away moving her hand up under his shirt.

"I got it," Nick said taking her hand and leading her to the back exit, they got to the bathrooms, which was on the way out the back door.

They got outside and Wendy as she'd said her name was pushed him against the wall and started kissing him, "I like it fast and hard," she said before attacking Nick's mouth.

"I do too," Nick said pulling her skirt up finding she wasn't wearing anything under it, "You are ready," he said undoing his pants after he grabbed condom out.

Nick walked back in the bar with Wendy twenty minutes later with his hands around her waist walking back to the dance floor when some guy got in their way.

"Where you been, babe?" the guy asked before looking at Nick, "Why do you have your hands on my woman?"

"Your woman?" Nick asked moving away from Wendy, "I thought you said you weren't married," Nick said.

"She's my girlfriend," the guy said grabbing Nick and shoving him against the wall, "I think you're getting your ass beat," he said before he punched Nick in the ribs, "You need to be taught lesson," he said.

"Shit," Nick said, "I didn't know," he yelled before the guy punched him in the face before he gave another hard punch to the ribs.

"Think I'll buy that," the guy said, "You are going to get it good," he said.

"She lied," Nick yelled out.

"You didn't ask if I had a boyfriend," the girl said with a smile, "Randy, you can kick his ass, he talked me into having sex with him," she said.

"You fucking said yes, you're the one that asked if I had condoms," Nick said before the Randy guy punched him again. Nick moved back going to the bathroom door and was about to go in when the guy grabbed him again, "Come on, I didn't know, you gotta give me some credit here, she's smoking hot," Nick said before he punched the guy before he could hit him again.

"Oh you're dead," Randy said grabbing Nick and pulling him out of the bathroom hall area and once he got to the bar area again he shoved Nick into another guy, who looked like two of Nick.

"Oh shit I'm dead," Nick said, "Look I'm leaving okay I'm going now," he said putting his hands up.

"No you're not," Randy said grabbing both his arms and holding him, "Do your worst," he said to the other guy, "He had sex with Wendy, little fucker needs his ass beat," he said.

"You were messing with my baby sister," the guy growled before he started punching Nick in the stomach over and over and the face few times, the entire bar started yelling fight and watched the guys beat the shit out Nick until he hit his knees.

Derek wasn't sure what to think when he walked into the bar; the whole place was screaming fight fight fight over and over, "Hey what's going on?" he asked one the guys standing beside the door.

"Some dumb ass high school kid went and messed with Randy's woman,, he's getting a lesson in touching and screwing the wrong girl," the guy said.

"High school kid?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, your buddy actually, the one that's always hanging out with you and your wife," the guy said, "He went and screwed Randy's girlfriend Wendy out back, I feel sorry for him, he'll be lucky to walk in the morning," he said before walking off.

"Oh shit," Derek said, before he made his way over to the fight and sure enough Nick was getting his ass beat. The larger guy was holding Nick now while Randy gave him another punch to the face, "Hey knock it off," Derek yelled.

"Get lost kid," Wendy said, "Less you want some this?" She asked with a smile at Derek.

"Bitch get your hands off me," Derek said before he got between Randy and Nick, "Back the hell off, you already beat the hell out of him," he said wincing at Nick's face, the black eye was already forming.

"What you want piece of this too?" Randy asked, "I can kick your ass too," he said.

"Let my friend go and we'll find out," Derek said not wanting Nick to get beat up any more, he was already beaten up pretty good.

"Russ, I think this guy needs his ass kicked too," Randy said before Derek took swing not letting him say anything else and when he did Randy went back into the table behind him.

"Oh you're ass is…" Randy started before Derek hit him again.

"I don't think so," Derek said punching Russ who came up behind him before he could do anything.

Jeff and Penelope got out of his truck, after Derek had left she'd called Ruth and she'd went to watch Aidan, but Jeff refused to let Pen go to a bar pregnant, and seeing as how it was Nick that was the reason they were going, and he knew his track record with women.

"Pen slow down," Jeff said before she took off, "Great, if that kid isn't dead yet when she gets done with him he will be," he said going after Penelope, but when he saw the guy that owned the place standing outside he went over to him hoping that Derek was inside, because this guy was getting a good yelling at, "We are going to have long talk, Freddy, and you are going to have to beg me not to shut you down," he said when the door opened and he heard the people shouting fight he knew why the guy was standing out here, "That's the fifth one this month, till farther notice I'm shutting you down," Jeff said.

"You can't do that," Freddy said, "I own this bar," he yelled.

"Own it, you let teenagers into the bar, and let the guys beat the hell out them, and I know you let that daughter of yours run wild with all the guys," Jeff said, "Now go in there and tell the rest them people to leave, or I will haul you and them in," he threatened.

Pen took off towards the back where the fight was at, and when she got over there she saw Derek punching some guy in the face and she winced when the guy went backwards into the wall and smiled too because her husband was kicking the guys ass, "You like that darling?" Russ asked taking Pen's arm, but she stomped on his foot then punched him in the face, "You bitch," he said about to do something but Nick, who had saw Pen somehow made it to his feet and he tackled Russ to the ground taking out the table behind them.

"Nobody messes with my sister," Nick yelled punching Russ in the face few times before Russ threw him into the wall beside them.

"STOP IT NOW," Jeff yelled out which got the entire bars attention, "Anybody that doesn't want to be put in the Chicago PD lock up over night I suggest you leave now," he said before half the place left leaving Derek, Nick, Pen, Russ, Wendy and Randy, "Now you three," he said looking at Russ and his sister then to Randy are going to sit your asses down now, if you throw one more punch I will arrest you now," he said.

"That fucker did my sister," Russ yelled, "he's going to pay," he added.

"Russ your sister isn't no innocent girl," Derek yelled, "She tried to do me years ago, and you touch my wife again and I'll break you," he said before going over to Penelope and taking her hand pulling her over to where he was standing, "And you are in for it," he said looking down at Nick was puking up the beer and food he'd ate earlier.

"Derek you deal with them, I'll take care of these three," Jeff said, "Outside now," he yelled which got Randy and Russ moving along with Wendy, "And Nick, you're ass is dead when I get back in here," he said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Pen yelled at Nick, "If I didn't send Derek here you would have gotten killed," she said, "Then what would I do with my brother huh, and screwing Wendy, what the hell?" she yelled again.

"Pen can you stop yelling at me?" Nick asked holding the ice pack on his head.

"NO," she screamed.

"Okay Penelope Morgan go sit your ass over there," Derek said, "I can't have you yelling in my ear while I'm trying to see if he needs a doctor or not, I love you and I'm not yelling at you, I just need you to stop yelling," he said.

"You better be glad that I'm pregnant or I would slap you right now," Pen said with a huff before she went over to the bar stool and sat down crossing her arms.

"Thank you," Derek said before he turned back to Nick, "I think your ribs are either broke or cracked, can't tell with all the bruising, I think x-rays will be better," he said.

"X-rays, you're joking right, I'm fine," Nick said trying to stand up but he grabbed his ribs with a yelp when he stood up, "Okay maybe a visit to the doctor is best," he said.

"Pen, drive the truck back home and I'll go in Nick's take him to the ER," Derek said.

"Ruth has Aidan, I'm not going a damn place till I know he's still alive, then he's getting an ear full, and he's grounded too," Pen said, "You're not aloud in or near a bar for the next two months, and I don't' care what Derek thinks this time, you dare break the rule and you won't be near your nephew till you know how not to fuck skanks behind the bars, I mean what the hell, you about got killed," she said.

"I know that, can you not yell at me," Nick asked.

"Baby girl take my truck and follow us if you want go home," Derek said handing her the keys before putting his arm around Nick and helping him up and out to the truck.

"When you get home call me," Jeff said, "And Nick, we're going to have a long talk in the morning, because this kind of shit won't be happening again," he said in a no nonsense tone that they all knew was the side of Jeff that he used when he had to, it hardly came out around them, but after this Nick was lucky if he didn't get stuck in small jail area that was at the bomb squad still even after the jail had moved they hadn't taken that down it was used in case one the jails were over flowing.

**TBC**

**AN: Nick will learn one these days, and wonder what Jeff's going to do hmm. Find out the next chapter.**


	74. Shouting Matches

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 74**

**Shouting Matches**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I hope you enjoy I own nothing.**

Derek was sitting outside the room Nick was in while the doctor checked him over. Pen was sitting beside him, and she was glaring a whole in the side his face. "I didn't take his side," Derek said, "I sure as hell didn't take his side," he said.

"I never said you took sides, but you yelled at me," Pen said.

"I was trying to see if we needed to bring him here or take him to the house beat the shit out him some more then bring him here," Derek said.

"Derek are you crazy, I'm pissed at him, but you go and beat him up even more I will not be having sex with you till these two are out of me," Pen said.

"You are fucking pregnant and he goes in there and gets his ass kicked, then you come in there, I should spank your ass for that one, I would been fine, you could just sent Jeff," Derek said, "You are eight months pregnant, I don't want to think what could happen to you if one those guys got hold of you," he said before the doctor came out.

"You two can go in and see him now, but no shouting and I mean it," he said.

"Then I'm not going in there," Derek said, "Can we take him home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I see no reason why he can't be released, he doesn't have a concussion, but I recommend you let him sleep the alcohol off before you decide to yell at him, he took pretty good beating," he said looking at Derek.

"I'm going to get the truck I'll be back," Derek said before he walked off.

"I take it your brother and husband aren't friends," the doc said.

"No, they're best friends, but even friends have at it," Pen said, "I guess I'll be the one having to be neutral this time," she sighed before going into the room.

"Hey," Nick said looking at Pen, "Where's Derek at?" he asked.

"Nick listen I'm pissed at you because you let yourself go and get hurt because you wanted to get laid, but Derek's fuming right now," Pen said, "He's getting the truck, but I'm begging you here don't say anything to him right now, he can't be too mad at me, I'm carrying his kids, but you, oh he's willing to take your head off," she said.

"Yeah because you went in the bar," Nick said, "You could have stayed outside," he added.

"LOOK," Pen shouted at him, "I am not taking sides and if Derek rips into you I won't choose either side either," she said, "So don't come to me for help, this fight is with Derek, and no amount of sucking up helps," she said.

"I'm not scared of Derek, Jeff yes, but Derek, nope," Nick said giving her the best smile he could.

"I'm serious Nick, Derek's going to kick your ass when you're healed," she said sitting down beside him.

Jeff was outside when Derek got to the truck, "You want this one or should I?" Jeff asked.

"Oh he best be lucky his ass is in that hospital bed, because if he wasn't his ass would be on it after what I do," Derek said.

"You can't do anything that sever to him Derek, he screwed up at the bar, and after I cooled off I know that, but I am pissed because Pen went to help him, that's why I'm mad at him, know why, don't just go and threaten to kill him," Jeff said.

"My wife is pregnant and he pulls this shit, he'll be lucky if I'm even talking to him," Derek said.

"Who told him to go?" Jeff asked, "You know that Nick's love life sucks and that he's going to pick all of the wrong woman, I talked to Lee, he's got week off he's coming down here to talk to Nick, I want to tear into him myself, but we both know that…"

"What you think Lee's going to help, he fucking got him a tattoo the last time after the first skank, what the hell did you say to him when he went down that road?" Derek asked.

"Scared him, but it's not going to work on Nick, he's eighteen Derek, he wants to know what Pen and you got, but he keeps picking the wrong ones," Jeff said, "Nick never told Lee about what happened in San Francisco, he got him the tattoo just cause," he said.

"Something's changing and I mean it's changing," Derek said, "He's not going to be doing this," he said.

"I want to talk to Nick, I'll take him home, you drive Pen home, Ruth's keeping Aidan for the night since he's already asleep and you two will be going at it like two over grown dogs," Jeff said, "Lee will be here in the morning, just let him talk to Nick first, he's his dad," he said.

"No, Lee left, and Nick still needed him, but he didn't say shit because FBI that's one the best jobs out there, so he wasn't going to say anything when Lee left, but your mom sends you off to live with your dad because she happens to not care anymore, just wakes up and says you're not my son get out, you think that won't do anything to a person, his mom stopped loving him, she never sent him here, he left, he had no where to go, and no I'm not saying he has a reason for tonight, but he's got a reason to think he's not loved and he hasn't seen anything else that proves other wise," Derek said, "So I get him going out and having sex with random women, but tonight, no, I did not tell him to get Penelope involved this time, and that fucking crossed a line," he was almost shouting again and he knew that if he didn't stop he'd keep going.

"Okay, don't yell at me, and how would you know about his mom?" Jeff asked.

"Gordinski owed me, so he looked it up, Nora Wells hasn't lived in where ever Nick said he moved from, she died the same night that she kicked him out, she OD'd on drugs, I saw the police report, I don't know if Nick knows I never could bring myself to ask him," Derek said, "The only reason I'm mad at Nick is because Pen was in there if she hadn't went in there then I wouldn't be so pissed at him, I wanted to yell at him so many times, but he lived with his mom for all these years, he watched her sleep her way through all those guys, and Lee did too for three years all those women, but Nick has never touched drugs and I thank god for that, he didn't go down that road," he said.

"You need to tell Nick this not me," Jeff said, "See if he knows, you are the only family he's got living here besides Ruth and I, you and Pen matter to him Derek, and yeah thank god Nick never followed that road, but watching his mom all these years, that helped him, I knew his mom wants, Lee was her husband and best friend, but it was never Lee's fault they divorced, she cheated on him, and the drugs started before she left, the judge didn't let Nick stay they thought he was better with Nora, but he wasn't, Ruth and I fought to keep him here, we did, he was five I think when he left," Jeff said, "I want to hurt him so many times I have, but I can never bring myself to do it because I know what kind of hell he probably went through, trying his best to keep his mom clean, and for six years she was, but then she went off again," he said.

"See that right there, that's why I can't blame Nick for thinking he's not loved, I want to beat it into him that he is, but he'll keep going back, and Lee can't help he doesn't know and Nick would never tell him, the only reason I know, few weeks back I had to go get him, during the whole Darla thing, she left everything in my truck, the news articles and stuff, I found Nick that night he was at the same bar with some woman, he was drunk and I got him out there, and we talked, he was drunk, but we talked and he told me everything, but not once did he say if he knew his mom OD'd," Derek said, "I never told Pen and I don't want Lee to know either, he'd blame himself for what Nick went through, I'm trying every damn day, I thought he would just go get laid and he'd be fine again, but he got in the fight," he said.

"Derek talk to him, I'm going to get Pen, take her home, and I want you to talk to Nick, no shouting matches no trying to choke him because of tonight, talk to him, because I never knew the cause, but I knew that Nora died, I just thought it was few months back," Jeff said before giving Derek's shoulder a squeeze and walking off.

"I want to talk," Derek said, they were sitting in his truck outside the house, "I am so pissed at you right now, but not for going and having sex with some hoe in a bar, I'm pissed because you did it and it got Pen about hurt," he said, "I wanted to kill you at the hospital I did, she's eight months pregnant and she's got my kids inside her, I don't' want her hurt," he said.

"I never meant for that to happen, I swear to you," Nick said, "I suck lately and I know that and I'm trying," he said.

"Nick, I know about your mom, the OD, that you found her body the next morning in the bed," Derek said, "I know about the countless guys from few weeks back when you were drunk," he said.

"Don't bring my mom into this; she had nothing to do with…" Nick started but Derek cut him off again.

"I'm not done; your mom has everything to do with the way you act when it comes to women, plus the girl from San Fran then Laura, you think that you are not loved,"

"How about you fuck off, you don't know what I feel, and I sure as hell don't' need Mr. I have a wife and son telling me how I feel, you got it made, you don't have to worry about shit," Nick yelled before opening the truck door.

"Nick, wait," Derek said getting out the truck.

"Not everyone is as fucking lucky as you and your life. Your Dad died a hero and your Mom loves you like crazy even if she hurt you by what she said. Then there are your sisters, Ruth, and Jeff and I am leaving out the two people that make you the luckiest fucking guy in the world," Nick yelled, "Meeting Pen and you got her and Aidan, and two on the way. All I have is a fucking father that didn't know how to be a parent and a druggie mother who didn't want me. I may be fucked up Derek but not all of us can have a Pen that saves us," he said, "So don't you think that some talk is going to help me, you don't know what I feel inside, you haven't lived my life, Pen saved you from your demon, but you can't save me from mine, I'm screwed either way," he said and Derek could see the pain in his eyes and the tears on his face too.

Derek wasn't sure what to do or say, the only thing Nick had left out was all the skanks and he knew that was in there somewhere, "I'm sorry," he finally managed to say.

"I watched my mom fuck every guy that came there, and I know you think that I'm doing the same thing but I'm not, I know the difference between love and meaning less sex, I want to find somebody to love, I want it so fucking bad, but I keep finding all these sluts as you all call them, and I know they are, I can tell, but I keep going back, hoping to ease this pain inside me because it won't go away, and yeah I found my mom, I came back to get my stuff, I was leaving, I found her in her bed dead, and all I could think was that I could done something, I watched her fuck her life away, and I wanted to remember was when I was five years old and her and dad came to my little league games and they loved each other, I watched her kill her self every day, but I never never, touched one fucking drug, I wouldn't do it," Nick yelled.

"I never said you did," Derek replied.

"I am jealous as hell of what you got, and I want it so bad, but I gave up on it, because that isn't my life, I'm not supposed to get the happily ever after, all I get is a mom that kicked me out the house and then killed herself, and a dad who can say I love you till dooms day, but all I can remember is being ten years old and begging him to let me come live with me and he said no, I don't have time for you, you know how much I would killed to have a dad like yours, but I don't get to have that kind life, and you can think what you want, and I really don't care any more," Nick said, "But I do care, that's the thing, what Pen and you think I give a shit about, you're the only family I got besides Jeff and Ruth, but they aren't here now, you are, Pen's here, and I love your son so much and those kids that Pen's having, I love them too, and I'm going to stop now because this shit they gave me's kicking in and I need a bed," he said before he walked off going inside.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay my muse went a different way completely than I saw this going, and Kathy thanks for the help **


	75. College Scouts

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 75**

**College Scouts **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

Derek and Penelope were at the diner closing up two days later when after two days of not saying anything or wanting to be around anybody Nick showed up. He'd went and stayed at Sarah and Eric's place for couple days needing time away, and Eric had been out of town so Sarah had been glad to have somebody there since Eric's job meant some of the guys came looking for them sometimes.

"Hey, I'll get you something to eat," Pen said not saying anything else, Derek had told her about most of it, but she'd heard them yelling outside about the rest, and Nick had taken off the next morning not coming back till now.

"I already ate," Nick said, "I'm sorry I took off and didn't say anything, and I'm sorry I never told you about my mom, but I didn't want anybody to know about that," he said, "I never meant to go off on you, and I never would have gone to that bar if I knew Pen would show up to try and save our asses," he said.

Penelope went around the counter and she gave him a hug, "I never was mad at you, and we all have things in our past that we try and hide, but we can't bottle them up until you just snap," she said.

"I was never pissed at you except about getting Pen in that bar," Derek said, "I was trying to be a friend when it came to the stuff about your mom, I know how it goes, well not the drugs and stuff, but I might have a mom that loves me, but she won't even come around less she's wanting to say how much I fucked up my life right now," he said, "We can't flip out on each other, the three of us can't end up killing each other because without you around, Pen and I would have so many fights about things, you're the mediator when it comes to the crazy stuff we do," he said with a smile.

"And you're pretty much our brother so you can't go and start ditching us when it gets rough or we won't survive this year," Pen said, "We don't judge remember, and we can't run when we get scared or we'd be running till we hit the edge of either side the coast," she said.

"Thanks, it's just I watched my mom slowly kill her self then she did and it killed me watching that, and I tried to help her, she'd shut me out the house for days, but I never left, I found my way back in the house and I stayed with her after the guys left her there, she was passed out and he marks on her arm," Nick said, "I covered so many times for her and one day I just couldn't do it any more, for six years she was clean after that day, but she slipped up again when I turned fifteen, after that she wouldn't even listen to me she kicked me out the house one night, she had one those guys she slept around with do it, I was asleep when he grabbed me drug me out the house and tossed me into the side the house, he beat the shit out me, and she was screaming at me, that's what you get, I passed out at some point and when I woke up it was morning, and one my friends that I had left was standing there with his dad, who happened to be a cop, he's the one I had help me before," he said.

"I'm sorry," Pen said, "You loved her no matter what she did and it shows, and it was the drugs that made her do those things," she said.

"I know, but hearing your mom say I hate you while her latest fuck kicks the hell out of you, I had internal bleeding and the doc was going to give up on me, that was six months before I came here, it's why I was a junior instead of a senior, I missed too much school because of that, and I just lied not wanting anybody to know," Nick said.

"Pen's right, it was the drugs that did that to her, and she loved you deep down, it's what got her to quiet the first time," Derek said.

"When Jake and his dad found me I was barely able to move, but I went in the house and she was on the bed dead, the guy had shot her up, had sex with her, and just left, she died from OD, and for so long I blamed myself," Nick said, "Like it was my fault my parents couldn't cut it, that I ended up with my mom, and all the drugs and guys, I couldn't tell anybody, because they'd take me and I couldn't lose her, I was like nine when she stopped for six years, she left me at a baby sitters and didn't come back for a week, she about lost me, and I wanted to leave, I wanted to go, but I knew that she'd die if I left her and I couldn't, I pleaded with Jake's dad to help me, I was nine years old, but I needed her so bad, she was sent to some drug rehab place for six months, I stayed with Jake and his parents till she got back, and for six years I had my mom back, and I got a step dad, for six years we were a family, and I even got a little sister," he said.

"What went wrong?" Pen asked.

"Mason, my step dad, he got killed in a fire, he was a part-time firefighter and he wasn't supposed to be working that day, he was in fire house, and somebody set bomb off inside, it was one of the local gangs back there, they were tired of the fire department and cops so they started taking them out, they blew the building up, and he was in there, week later my mom went off and started using again," Nick said.

"What happened to your sister?" Derek asked.

"I sent her to our Aunt, I couldn't let her stay there, I tried for six months, then I found the bruises on her arms, mom had been hitting her when she got mad, Rebecca tried to get me to go with her when she took my sister, but I couldn't leave my mom, my sister's okay, and I talked to Rebecca while I was at Sarah's, she said she'd bring her here to visit over Christmas," Nick said.

"You did the right thing you know, getting her out of there," Penelope said.

"I've kept that inside so long, and when you started pushing, I didn't want you to know," he said looking at Derek, "But I'm glad you did now, and I know somewhere my mom loved me, and for six years I got the perfect family, but then it all got destroyed, and I can't find that part of me that knows I'll find somebody like you two found each other, it's gone,"

"It's not gone, you just gotta repair it, trust me, you think if felt like somebody would love me?" Derek asked, "It took everything inside of me to go to Jeff about what was going on, if Pen wasn't there I would have never found that courage inside of me, I was broken, I was lost and I didn't know what love was any more, the only thing that kept me going was my sister, she was innocent and I didn't want Des to know this stuff, I kept her safe, just like you did yours, until I found Penelope, I was lost in the dark," He said, "Every night I'd look in the mirror and all I'd see was nothing, an empty person, my soul was shattered, and love was something that you didn't find," he said.

"Without my parents, I was lost, I was looking for the fastest way out of here, and this world," Pen said, "That night I ran into Derek, it was the first night I didn't want to die," she said.

"Same here," Derek said, "I wanted to kill myself so many times, but I knew it would kill my mom, and Desiree needed me too, then I met her and it all left," he said.

"You'll find that part of you in time, but till then can you not get beat up in bars, I'd rather you stick to the sluts at our school," Pen said, "At least then we know who's beating you up, plus you can take those guys without problems," she said.

"Okay, but you think for now I could get some of that pie over there, I left before I got dessert," Nick said.

"Yeah, three slices of pie coming up," Derek said before he went and got the last of the cherry pie and they ate it off the pan.

"Jeff and Ruth got Aidan?" Nick asked.

"Nope, he's asleep upstairs," Penelope said, "Oh guess what," she said.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I broke down and we got the van yesterday, friend of your dad's painted it black for us, and we got the car seats in the van, and it's enough room for all seven of us," She said.

"Seven, what you mean seven?" Nick asked.

"I meant six, I can't do math you know that," Pen said, "Four plus two is six, I was multiplying," she said.

"How does three times three equal seven?" Derek asked.

"I was doing four times three, but I counted Aidan twice," Pen said before she smiled.

"Long as you just have two kids right now I'll be fine, you go having triplets, then I'm moving in the garage," Nick teased finally smiling even though it hurt with a black eye and busted lip.

"You wish, you would be wanting to hold them every second just like Derek," Pen said with a smile.

Three days later Pen and Nick were sitting up on the bleachers at the next to last game of the season, and Derek was in his uniform and they were all hoping that it was going to be a great game, seven college scouts were at the game and they were looking at not just Derek, but all the seniors on the team, and some the juniors.

Aidan was buddle up in his infant coat and little ear muffins along with Penelope. Nick was holding Aidan, and he had one the blankets they'd brought over most of them, and Pen had the second blanket. Derek hadn't wanted her to come since it was cold, but she'd refused to miss this, it was the last game, until after Thanksgiving, in three days and was a major deal to have all the scouts here.

"I just wish that Jeff and Ruth were here," Nick said.

"Jeff said if he got off they'd drive up," Pen said, "I'm just glad we're in Springfield and not the other place," she said.

"I know," Nick said leaning back against the bleachers, there was nobody behind them and if Jeff and Ruth showed up they were sitting there, "Derek's going to get all those scouts down there impressed," he said knowing Pen was nervous.

"I hope so, they only have one game left, Nick, and that is the state championship game, it'll be more scouts there too, but this is the big one to me, because I don't' know if I can come to the last one," Pen said, "I'm due the first week of December, we don't got long, and coming here was a miracle," she said.

"I know," Nick said with a smile, "Just think though, three kids, and I get to spoil them more," he teased.

"Yeah just remember no tramps at the house," Penelope said.

"Promise on my life," Nick said, "Which I know you will threaten if I screw up, and…" he started till he saw somebody, "Over here," he called out seeing Melody and Nat, along with Jeff and Ruth.

"You brought Des with you," Pen said giving the little girl a hug.

"Yeah, Sarah was babysitting so we stole her away," Ruth said, "She wanted to see her big brother play," she said.

"Derek's going to kick butt, Uncle Jeff said," Desiree said.

"Yes he is," Nick said with a smile, "Would you like to sit on my lap?" he asked since Melody had snatched Aidan from him.

"Okay," Des said before Nick picked her up and let her sit on his lap.

"We brought some more blankets," Ruth said handing Nick one since Aidan had the other one with Melody now.

"Thanks," Pen said, "For bringing her, Derek's going to be happy," she said knowing he'd wanted his sister there, but refused to ask his mom.

"How many scouts are here?" Jeff asked.

"I think about seven, I know that Northwestern University is here they were in the locker room, and he was not a bad guy he actually wanted to meet us," Nick said, "The other two didn't even care, but Derek wasn't really caring about those, since we're set on NWU," he said.

"Yep, oh, I got my stuff back, I know it was early and all, but I got accepted," Pen said, "Nick and Derek's the only two left," she said with a smile.

"That's good," Jeff said, "Where's Derek at now?" he asked.

"The bench, they're starting in ten minutes," Pen said.

"I'll be right back," Jeff said getting up and going down to where the players were at on the bench, "Hey," he said from behind Derek.

"You made it," Derek said with a smile.

"Of course I made it," Jeff said, "I wanted to tell you, that Des is up there with us, Mel and Nat came with us too," he said, "I know you don't believe in all that stuff, but your dad's here too, and he is proud of you Derek, I know you can win this game, and you're going to take this team to the state championship," he said.

"Thanks, I just wish my mom could sucked it up and came," Derek said.

"I told Pen that Sarah had her, but we ran into your mom and them, they're up at the top," Jeff said, "They're here too, she might think all those things, but she is up there," he said.

"I'm still mad at her, but tell her thanks for coming," Derek said.

"I will, now go kick some ass out there," Jeff said giving his shoulder the best squeeze he could with the football gear on before he went back up to where Pen and them were at.

"What did you tell him?" Pen asked.

"That his dad would be proud of him," Ruth said, "I know how Jeff thinks sometimes," she said.

"It's the moment of truth," Nick said, "Do they go on, or do they stop here," he said.

"We got three hours before that is decided," Penelope said, "But please let them win," she said.

The game was tied and it was down to the last three minutes. "This is too much déjà vue," Melody said, "Weren't we like this over a year ago?" she asked.

"Yes we were," Pen said swallowing as she watched and hoped that nothing went wrong.

"I can't watch," Ruth said when the whistle blew and the last play started. She hid her head behind Jeff not wanting to look.

Nick was holding a sleeping Des, she'd fallen asleep at some point, but was starting to wake up now, he was just hoping that nothing went wrong again, two the players had already been creamed by the other team, and Derek had come close to getting hurt before half time when the other team's guy had tackled him into the wall at the end the field, the guy hadn't even cared that Derek had made the touch down he'd just took him down.

Penelope and Nat had went down to make sure he was okay, and besides having the wind knocked out of him Derek was okay, after half time he'd sat on the bench for while till the coach thought he was okay to go back in, now it was three minutes left and Derek was the one with the ball running down the field for a second touch down.

"Please, go hot stuff, RUN," Pen shouted out even though he couldn't hear them, "GO," she was in the game again after being scared after the half time incident.

"Come on you can do it," Jeff yelled out and they watched the next couple seconds and soon as Derek made it across the line four of the other teams guys landed on him.

"No," Pen yelled biting down on her bottom lip, "Please get up," she said.

Nick moved over so he was beside her, "He'll get up," he said hoping he wasn't lying.

Derek groaned trying to move, but there were four guys on top of him, and pain was shooting through his ribs and shoulder, but he kept the ball close to him, "Get off me," he yelled out, "Fucking get off," he bit back the yell when one the guys moved.

"Can you get up?" The referee asked but Derek rolled over instead, because he couldn't find the air to get up let alone talk, "Morgan," the ref said knowing his name from earlier, he called the game as Derek's team winning before he got the other players to back off, "Can you stand up?" he asked Derek getting down beside him.

"No," Derek got out, "I can't breathe," he choked out seeing his coach and the other team's coach standing over him before he passed out muttering baby girl before it all went black.

**TBC**

**AN: This won't end his football career that's not till college still, so don't panic too much. **


	76. Out For The Season

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 76**

**Out For The Season**

**AN: Thanks for the review, I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

It had been almost two hours since Derek had passed out after being tackled. He was in surgery at the moment, and the doctor wouldn't tell them anything. "This isn't fair," Pen said getting up and she went to the nurses station, "Hi, I want to know what is wrong with my husband," she said.

"Mrs…"

"NO, you've had him in there for over an hour and you won't tell me why he is in surgery, or why he's even here, I want answers now or I'll find them and you won't like what happens afterwards," Pen said.

"The doctor will…"

"I said I want to know what is wrong now, not when the damn doctor says he'll tell me," she said before Nick came up to her.

"Look, she will go all bad ass on you if you don't tell her, what is wrong, and trust me I've been on the end of her anger, so give it up or you'll be begging for the chance to go back and give her what she wants to know," Nick said with a smile.

The nurse glared at them, "Your husband is in surgery to repair his lung that collapsed, he will be fine and if you…"

"You dare tell her to go and sit down or shut up, I'll have your job," Fran said, Jamie and her had just gotten there after trying to get out of the stadium for the last hour, but it had been hell after the ambulance had showed up blocking off the traffic, the cops had finally let everybody go, and then the traffic had gotten backed up, but they were there now, "I want to know what is wrong with my son, and I want to know now," she said.

"One of his ribs were cracked, and from what the coach told the medic, he'd sent him back in the game, not knowing this, and when those players tackled him, the rib punctured his lung and his second lung couldn't support both of them after it filed up with air, when the rib punctured it the air escaped all at once and he his heart couldn't handle it and he passed out," the nurse said but she still wasn't being nice about it.

"Next time we ask you a question you better not be a bitch about it," Nick said, "Come on Pen," he said going back over to where they were all sitting, "His lung collapsed when the guys tackled him, apparently he had a cracked rib and he went back in not knowing," he said summing it up.

"They're probably repairing the damage and making sure his heart is okay after that," Fran said.

"I am glad you are here, but make no mistake, you are not forgiven," Penelope said before she walked off.

Nick knew he couldn't let Pen go by herself so he took off after her the best he could since he was still in pain him self. "Slow down," he said, "Or you're going to have those two a month early," he said.

"My husband is in surgery, and I'm scared to death, Nick what am I supposed to do here if he…"

"Don't think about that," Nick said before he pulled her in for a hug, "He will be okay, I promise you," he said.

"It wasn't supposed to go like this, he wasn't supposed to get hurt, that guy did it, he tackled him into that wall and he…"

"Pen listen to me, it could have happened any time, don't second guess anything, or think about what could have been done, just think about the fact that Derek's in there, and he's got one the best doctor's working on him, he will be okay and you will be yelling at him by morning," he said hoping that she was going to be okay.

"It feels like I can't do anything, and I'm so mad right now, at that damn other player, and all those that piled on Derek, I mean what did they think that if they jumped on him that the ball wouldn't have been a touch down?" She asked.

"I don't know," Nick said holding her as she cried, "Shh…, he is going to be okay," he said walking them over to the chairs outside one the rooms and sat down still holding to her as she cried.

Jeff walked over to where Nick was at with Pen, "She okay?" he asked.

"My stomach hurts," Pen said sitting up in the chair, "But I'm not due for two weeks," she said.

"It could be…" Nick started, but when he looked down he saw blood, "Jeff get a doctor now," he said before he moved picking Pen up.

"Nick," Pen started to protest but she screamed out at the pain that went through her stomach.

"I need a doctor now," Jeff said when he got to the nurses station, "My daughter's bleeding and she's not due for two weeks," he said, it wasn't the same nurse as before and this one didn't give them any looks she paged a doctor before bringing a wheel chair around to Nick.

"Listen to me where does it hurt?" she asked Penelope.

"My stomach," Pen said holding it with tears in her eyes.

"Dr. Reynolds is coming, I'm going to take you to the room now," The nurse said, "Which one of you is the father?" she asked.

"He's in surgery at the moment," Nick said, "he's the football player with a punctured lung," he said.

"I'll go," Jamie said.

"The hell you will," Pen yelled, "You ain't getting near my kids, Nick or Jeff, or Ruth," she said.

"I need to know now," The nurse said looking at Nick and Jeff.

"I'll go," Ruth said coming over, "You two be out here when Derek gets out of surgery," she said before handing Aidan over to Nick and going with the nurse.

"First Derek, now Pen," Nick said, "What am I going to do when I'm the only one there to take care of the both of them?" he asked looking at Jeff, "I mean you saw what happened with Jamie and Fran trying, and I don't want to get killed for asking them anything," he said.

"Ruth and I are around, Sarah is too," Jeff said, "You're not alone Nick," he said looking at Aidan who was asleep now, he'd been crying off and on for the last half hour, which was how long Pen had been gone and they still hadn't heard anything on Derek.

"Derek Morgan," a doctor asked coming out.

"We are," Nick said getting up, "How bad is it?" he asked.

"I was goin to talk to his wife first," the doctor said.

"She's in the maturity wing having their twins at the moment, so that's not going to be possible," Sarah said.

"Derek is going to need to take it easy for a while, and his football season is over," the doc said, "The rib went up into his lung which couldn't stand the pressure of four guys on top of him and broke the rest the way going up into his lung, that is why he couldn't breathe at first, he's in recovery at the moment and heavily sedated right now, he should wake up in a few hours, and he will have something to smile at when you tell him about football, and he will be able to play next year, just not now with his lung and the stitches, I'd never let him back on that field."

"We wouldn't either," Sarah and Jeff both said.

"I'm going to let one of you go back at a time for now, but he isn't awake, but talking does help," the doc said before giving them the room number.

"I'm going to go find Ruth tell her the news and see how Pen is," Jeff said, "Nick, why don't you go back first with Aidan," he said, "Sarah, you can tell your mom and Jamie everything, and for our life's sake don't let them near Aidan no matter what the doc says, you keep him with you at all times," he said to Nick.

"Like I'd warrant my death notice," Nick said before he went back to Derek's room.

Jeff was outside of the room that the nurse had showed him to for Penelope. They were still in the room, but Ruth was beside him at the moment, "They took the twins, and she's still in with them, she passed out before we got to the room, I don't know what went wrong," Ruth said, "She was fine one minute and then she screamed out again, couple seconds later she about fell out the chair," she said, "Derek's out of surgery, and Pen's in there now, this wasn't how it was suppose to go, Jeff, they were supposed to have the twins when he was in the room with her without complications," she said wiping her tears away.

Jeff pulled her into his arms, "They are strong willed and fighters by nature, they will be find, honey," he said, "They'll be home hopefully by the first of December or before then," he said.

"They are so mad at Fran and Jamie still, nothing is going to help them out of this," Ruth said, "It's not supposed to be this hard, they are eighteen years old, they are supposed to be care free, and not have to worry about anything," she said.

"They are care free, just have three kids along for the ride," Jeff said, "I remember we were care free, had it all made," he added.

"I just pray that they are going to be okay," Ruth said before the doctor came out of Penelope's room.

"How is she?" Jeff asked.

"We were able to stop the bleeding, it wasn't as bad as it looked, she will be okay to leave in three or four days, and the twins are doing fine," Doc Reynolds said, "I do however suggest that some time be waited until she has more kids, she will be okay, but it was only seven months since she had her last child, she was pregnant before then I know, but her body needs to completely heal, I suggest birth control," he said.

"They tried that," Jeff said, "She got pregnant with her first son, and if you say condom she'll take your head off," he said.

"Sounds like my wife," Reynolds said, "She'll be in her room shortly, but if you'd like to see the babies you are more than welcome to follow me," he said, "We have no names right now so we put baby Morgan on their bracelets, we'll wait till we have names though for the birth certificates,"

"The little girl is Nikki, and the boy is Dean for first names, I don't know about middle," Ruth said.

"I'll pencil them in for now," the doc said before showing them the twins.

"They're beautiful," Ruth said.

"Look exactly like their mom and dad," Jeff added with a smile, "Thank you for watching over them Will," he said looking up knowing his best friend had a hand in making sure they were all safe tonight.

"Yes," Ruth said, "And please keep an eye on your son and daughter, they need you now, your wife needs some of your wisdom while you're at it, help her see that these two aren't a mistake," she added leaning her head on Jeff's shoulder.

"I know you can't hear me at the moment," Nick said, "But you gotta wake up, man, you got a wife and three kids wanting you to wake up," he said, "Pen went into labor, she's okay, but it scared the hell out of me man, she was crying over you and then there was all this blood, but I got her to the nurses station and they took care her after Jeff started demanding stuff," he said.

Nick sighed looking at Derek then at Aidan who was still asleep, "Your son was screaming for you and Pen for a while there, scared me, I can't lose either one of you, because I can't raise those kids alone," Nick said, "I won't let them in the system, I'd fight for them, if anything ever happened to you and Penelope, I swear to you I'd raise them and I wouldn't screw it up either," he said, "You're my best friends, and I'd do the right thing," he said.

"But that's only if," Nick added, "You go and get killed I'll find away to kick your ass," he said, "Pen was a wreck when you didn't get up off that field, and your sister was asking me why you wouldn't get up, I didn't know, but she needs you too, she looks up to her big brother, and loves you so much, and I know you are mad at your mom, I am too, but she went off on that nurse when she wouldn't tell us nothing, I thought Pen was going to go all bad ass on her, like in the bar, and you can't blame that one on me," he said with a smile, "She's your wife that is clear," he said.

"It's eight at night and I'm hoping you wake up before morning," Nick said, "I know it's going to be screwy for a while, with three kids under one and with Pen and you probably on bed rest, but I'll help out, and until you two can manage I won't date, I won't even look at a woman, I swear, because I know you need me," he said, "I'm going to stop talking now because if I don't I am going to be a mess, and you'll call me a girl," he said with a laugh before sitting back in the chair letting Aidan sleep more.

**This part is in Derek's mind not in the real world**

_Derek was looking around trying to figure out where he was at, because it looked familiar. He looked around before he saw his dad standing beside him, "Dad?" he said._

_ "Hey Derek, you're dreaming if you're wondering," William Morgan said, "I remember this day, it was the day I got shot," he said, "I never wanted you to watch me die like that," he said looking around at the store._

_ Derek couldn't say anything just seeing his dad standing beside him choked him up, and this place did too. _

_ "I wanted to let you know that I'm proud of you, all these years, you kept going every time you wanted to give up, and now you have a wife and three beautiful children, I do suggest you hold off on making it four right now, I think Pen needs a rest from being pregnant, few years you can add to those three Angels," William said, "I know you don't want to believe in things like this, but I am watching over you, and those three kids, Nick too, I can only do so much with him though, but give him some time, one day he'll find the woman he's destined to be with, and when he does, don't stop him from being happy," he said with a smile, "And let Nick know that it was never his fault that his mom died, no matter how many times he thinks it is," he added._

_ "I will," Derek choked out before adding, "Thanks, can you watch over Pen too?" Derek asked finally getting words out._

_ "Her parents are looking out for her, I met them, trust me, Penelope needs two people to help make sure she stays out of trouble" William said with a smile, "I love you so much Derek, and in time your mom will come around, she will finally see, I know she will," he said, "And she was wrong, I don't think Aidan was a mistake, he is a wonderful boy, and you have done a wonderful job so far," he said._

_ "Thanks dad," Derek said, "I miss you so much, I want you here," he said._

_ "I'm always here, you just gotta look inside your heart, and remember to never stop reaching for your dreams, you'll get them, and find even more love and friends along the way, when you are talking to your mom tell her I love her, and miss her, tell Sarah and Des I love them too, I gotta go, and you need to wake up, you got two more kids that need you now," William said before giving his son a hug, "Wake up, son," he said before vanishing._

**TBC**

**AN: I hope you liked the last part, wanted William in there some how, and with Derek out it was the best way. **


	77. Twins Make Six

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 77**

**Twins Make Six**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. This skips a week picks up to them home now.**

Nick was sitting on the couch wondering how the next two weeks was going to go since it was his job to watch out for three kids and two eighteen year olds during the day. They had four days off for thanksgiving which started the next day after that one of the administrators was going to be coming by three times a week so they wouldn't be behind when they went back and wouldn't miss but today.

In the afternoon either Jeff or Ruth would be over, or Sarah and Eric had said they'd help out. Derek was on strict bed rest, he could only be up for the bathroom or food. Other than that he had to be in bed or on the couch laying. Penelope could move around little more than Derek but not by much. And right now neither on them could lift anything, not even the kids, which had really pissed them both off.

Penelope had threatened to deball the doctor when he said that, Nick had talked her out of killing the man. Derek had told the guy off said he'd hold his child if he damn well pleased. Jeff and Ruth to help but it hadn't worked much, but Nick convinced the doctor that he could take care of all four them, well actually five including Aidan.

Fran and Jamie had both said no, but Nick had told tem they lost their rights the day they said that the twins were a mistake and used William, and Penelope's parents and they weren't even alive. The doctor had decided to go with the more reliable for his life approach when Penelope said she would find away to make him pay just by using her computer.

Jeff had come by that morning to help Nick, but he'd had a system going so far, so Jeff had made breakfast for Derek and Pen while Nick took care of all three kids. It had taken an hour and half but he got it done right before Pen woke up. Nick was letting them hold the twins, but he wouldn't let them do anything else since they weren't supposed to lift much at all.

Right now Nick was trying to figure out how to fix them all diner, get his own homework done and the other four things he had to do. Steven couldn't make it out till after Thanksgiving and after the blow up that Penelope had had with Chase the day she went back after Halloween to ask him why he was in town and he wouldn't tell her it and the fact he hated Derek was a reason he hadn't asked him for help. He had to do it himself, and he swore that he would, he wasn't going to let Pen or Derek down.

"Hey," Pen said, "Don't worry, Derek's asleep, I thought I could sit out here for while, laying even if I'm cuddled up to my husband is getting old," she said sitting down.

"They're all sleeping too," Nick said, "You know I'm not trying to be mean, I just want you two to get better," he said, "And the doc said you can't lift right now and I really don't want something to go wrong," he said.

"Nick, you are doing a great job," Derek said coming into the room, "What I can't sleep without you in there," he said with a smile at his wife.

"Sit if you're staying," Nick said, "I don't need to be bitched at if somebody shows up," he said.

"I just wish we could do something laying around is boring," Pen said, "And I want to hold the twins more than three minutes," she said, "I'm their mom," she complained.

"I was going to let you hold them if you don't go telling anybody," Nick said looking at them.

"Go get them now," Pen said, "Please oh please," she begged.

"Give me a minute, they're sleeping, and I am not waking them up again unless they wake up," Nick replied, "It took me two hours to get them back asleep after the phone rang, I unplugged the thing," he said.

"You know that everybody's going to show up when the phone is off," Derek said.

"I called Ruth and Jeff, told them that I was unplugging it, Sarah and Eric know too," Nick said, "Anybody else can just deal," he said, "Ruth's supposed to be here in hour, she's staying with you two till I get back, gotta do some shopping," he said.

"I can…"

"Don't even think about it," Both Derek and Nick said looking at Pen.

"I want to do stuff too, like finish out the season, but I can't, so you and I are going to stay here and deal till we can move around, I don't want you getting hurt, baby girl," Derek said.

"Fine, but I want to hold my kids before you take off," Pen said, "Before Ruth shows up and hijacks them," she added with a pout at Nick.

"Don't even try it," Nick said, "I'll go get them if they're away, but you are not getting off this couch and if they need to be fed or changed I'm doing it," he said.

"Deal," Pen said with a smile.

Nick got up going to the nursery to see if the kids were awake while Derek moved over to sit beside Pen, "Damn having broken ribs and a punctured lung that is healing hurts like a bitch when you roll over," he said holding his side.

"I told you not to roll," Pen said.

"Don't think I won't spank your ass, woman, I'll find a way," Derek said giving her a kiss before somebody knocked on the door, "Great," he said.

"I'm the one that can move around more I'll answer it," Pen said getting up and going to the door.

"Sit your ass back down now," Nick said, "Or you won't be getting any time with…"

"That's not fair," Pen replied, "You can't do that," she said before opening the door.

"Penelope Morgan," Nick said with a sigh, "I swear your wife is hardheaded," he said letting Derek take Nikki since she was the lightest of the three.

"I thought you're supposed to be in bed," Eric asked, Sarah's husband.

"She is supposed to be on the couch, but she don't listen, unlike Derek, he's sitting on the couch being good, you are just trying to kill me," Nick said, "I'm guessing Ruth couldn't make it," he said.

"Yep, you got me as a baby sitter instead," Eric said.

"That works for me," Nick said, "The twins haven't had their bottles yet, but Aidan is fed and changed and sleeping," he said, "They aren't supposed to be lifting anything so long as nothing over ten minutes it's good, Nikki is a screamer when you changer, and Kyle will spray you good if you're not careful," he said.

"I have baby sat my sisters' kids before," Eric said, "And I've watched Aidan, so I know how it goes," he said.

"Derek isn't aloud to move less it's from the bedroom to the bathroom or bedroom to the couch, and no more than thirty minutes sitting up," Nick said, "Pen is hardheaded, and you gotta watch her, because she'll try and trick you, but she can move more, but if she leaves the bedroom so will Derek," he said.

"We're right here," Derek called out.

"I know that, stubborn," Nick said, "Aidan will be content for you, Kyle Avery will cry if you start to put a new diaper on him or take his clothes off," he said.

"I got it," Eric said, "Don't let them two move or hold the kids long, make sure I move out the way if Kyle or Aidan decide to spray me, get Kyle Avery dressed fast, and watch out for her," he said.

"You got it," Nick said, "I'll be back in an hour," he said, "Two at the most," he added before going to get the store list.

Derek went back to the bedroom few minutes after Nick left, he was drowsy still from the pain killers and he just wanted to sleep. Eric shooed Pen off to the room after she about fell asleep on the couch. Once they were in bed he went to the nursery looking at the three infants. Aidan was still asleep he'd woken up and went right back to sleep after he'd been changed. The little boy was growing fast; his head was full of hair which was just like his dad's when he'd been a kid, black.

Nikki the oldest twin had blonde hair like her mom and she'd gotten both her parent's brown eyes. She was the spitting image of Penelope, even the little smile she had was her mom's. She'd gotten Derek's lungs though she could scream and cry louder than both her brothers. She was in a purple footie pajamas. They'd given her Dana as a middle name for Penelope's mom. Nikki Dana Morgan was her full name, they'd gotten Nikki from Nick's name. She had her mom's skin tone mostly, but she had gotten a little of her dad's skin tone.

Kyle Avery Morgan ended up being their son's name, they'd gone with Jeff's middle name and William's middle name instead of Dean like they'd planned. Jeff Avery, and William Kyle were the little boy's grandparents, plus Penelope's dad, but they'd used Jeff and William's name for now they had time for Pen's parents.

Kyle looked just like Derek had when he was his age, and Aidan when he'd been few days old. He was wearing blue footie pajamas with a truck on them, which Derek had picked out at some point. Eric smiled at the little boy, he had his dad's smile, and everything about him looked like Derek, except for his little ears, they were more of Penelope's.

"I'm glad you two kept fighting," Eric said, "Your parents would have been devastated if they lost you," he said, "Hell Nick would have been too, your brother and you two keep them going," he said running the back of his hand over Nikki's cheek, "Your grandma will come around, she's being stubborn just like your dad and Aunt Jamie are being, your mom's hardheaded though," he added.

"They are wonderful," Lee said coming in the room, "Sorry, I got the holiday off, thought I'd come see Nick, and these two little ones," he said.

"Nikki and Kyle are their names," Eric said.

"What happened to Dean?" he asked.

"You'd have to ask Derek, he's the one that said Kyle Avery," Eric replied, "I'll give you some time with them, I'm going to make sure their parents don't go getting up again," he said.

"You know it's hard to believe that last Christmas Penelope was pregnant with Aidan, and we were all having Christmas at this house, I can't believe that this year I'll be in D.C., and unless Fran and Jamie come around they won't be here either," Lee said, "A year makes a difference," he said.

"Yes it does, I found out last night that Jamie went and eloped, she's also having a baby again," Eric said, "My wife loves to gossip," he said.

"I can't believe how much they've all grown up, especially Derek, he looks just like their dad," Lee said, "When he was seventeen it had been about a year since I'd saw him, I could sworn it was William standing there," he said.

"My mom knew Fran when they were younger, I never thought I'd end up with her daughter, but I love it," Eric said, "She wants like five kids, I think two is good for now, she found out she's pregnant," he said with a smile.

"That's wonderful," Lee said, "Here's some advice, never let your child know that they're not loved, or think they're not loved, show them every day that you love them more than you can ever show, I screwed up being a dad, and now the best I can do is hope that Nick finds his way out of all the hell I left him in," He said, "I let him go, I never fought for him, and somewhere I stopped telling him I loved him, he still don't believe me half the time," he replied looking at Eric.

"Nick's a good kid, Lee, he might have gone through hell, but he's stronger for that, my dad wasn't the best guy, he used to just up and leave my mom, go sleep around with all these women, she called it quiets and left him, but before that, there were nights when they'd fight and I could hear them from my room, I just wanted to runaway, but my mom needed me, I never left, and Nick couldn't leave his mom, or his sister," Eric said.

"His sister?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, Nora got remarried to guy named Mason, they had little girl named Holly I think, Pen can talk your ear off when she's couch bound," Eric said, "It was Holly or…"

"Taylor?" Lee asked.

"Yeah that's her name, Holly Taylor," Eric said.

"Thanks for listening to me ramble," Lee said.

"Anytime," he said before going out the room to check on Derek and Pen.

**TBC**

**AN: They are home and on bed rest, but be prepared for more surprises ahead. **


	78. Old and New

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 78**

**Old And New**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"I'm just glad to be out of the house," Derek said, the doctor said they could go back to school come January and could go out the house finally, first stop the diner.

"You're telling me, these two were about to drive me crazy," Nick said, "I gotta go get some stuff, I'll be back in an hour," he said.

"I'll go with you," Derek said, "I can't sit around plus Pen's being cranky at the moment, I tried to kiss her she about hit me," he said.

"Kiss her, I don't think you two up against the kitchen counter swallowing each other's tongues is kissing, that's full on making out which you can't do for another two weeks," Nick said.

"I suggest you stay here if he's going to be doing a lot of walking," Jeff said.

"Come on I've been cooped up in that house, I'm going nuts," Derek said.

"You can always help me out," Ruth said, "I need help finishing these lights for the tree, untangling them that is," she said.

"Yeah I'm going with Nick," Derek said, "We'll take Nikki and Kyle with us," he said getting up, "I'll go talk to her, and then we can go," he said going over with Nick to get the twins.

"Hey, we're going to the store to get some stuff," Nick said, "Thought we could take them, give you a break," he said.

"Aidan's staying with me," Pen said.

"Fine, just hand over my niece and nephew and I'll be out of here," Nick said with a smile.

"What am I going to do with you two boys?" Pen asked shaking her head, "When they are older you're going to be a bad influence," she said before handing Nikki to her dad and letting Nick get Kyle, "Just be careful, he's just getting better, and I don't want to have to kill you, Nick," she said.

"I promise," Nick said, "I love this little rascal I wouldn't let nothing happen to him, or his siblings," he said, "Don't worry when you're older I'll help you escape your parents cruel rules," he teased.

"Nick Wells, you are asking for death," Penelope said.

"We better go before you get us both killed," Derek said taking the stroller and putting Nikki in it, he still couldn't lift much of anything, it would be few more weeks before he could do that, but he didn't care the team had won the last game and they were state champs, he'd even got his own trophy with his name on it and position. The team had given it to him couple days back before they'd gotten out for Christmas break.

Penelope was sitting at the booth few hours later with Aidan still, she'd tried to help Ruth, but she'd told her to go sit down, even given her some pillows since she wouldn't go upstairs. She'd brought her laptop and was using the phone line beside her table that Jeff had added after she swore she wouldn't do any hacking if he put it in.

Aidan was asleep in his stroller beside her, she'd tried holding him, but he'd gotten heavy after the first hour, he was growing fast and was only eight months, four more months and their first baby boy as Ruth called him sometimes would be a year old.

Penelope was lost in what she was doing and moving the stroller back and forth once and while to keep Aidan happily sleeping the way he liked. She didn't notice when somebody walked up behind her.

"Hi, you're Penelope Garcia right?" the guy asked with a smile.

Pen looked up at him and gave him a slight smile, he wasn't bad looking, but she only had eyes for Derek, "No it's Penelope Morgan and you are?" Pen asked wondering who the guy was and how he knew her name or maiden name.

"My name is Cooper and I teach computer classes at your high school," he said.

"Oh sorry have to be carful around here, you don't know who's going ot walk up to you and say they know you, then be some wacko that wants to kill you, and your family," Pen said rambling, "Sorry did you need something?" she asked.

"Yeah I am new here and I have been living in a hotel room and I thought that maybe you would know of a place that is nice but not too expensive?" Cooper said with a smile, "I'd really like to have an apartment before school starts back up in January," he added.

"I would say talk to Jeff Daniels or his wife Ruth, she owns this diner, and he's the Captain of the bomb squad, they also own some places, um the place I used to live in, and like three other buildings I think, Jeff also flips houses, and sales them again, and boy are they better afterwards," Pen said, "Sorry rambling again, Ruth should be out the kitchen soon, and Jeff's out back I think working on his truck, you can't miss him, he's the only guy out there changing the oil in the vehicle with snow on the ground," she said.

"Thanks," Cooper said, "It was nice to meet you and your brother," he said with a smile and walked off.

"He's not my brother," Pen said but the guy didn't hear her, "You don't look like my brother do you buddy?" She asked Aidan who had his eyes open now, "Now don't you go telling your daddy that I was looking at him, he is a hottie however your dad is smoking on fire hot and my heart and eyes are all for your dad I love him very much and would never screw that up," she said before she picked Aidan up giving him a kiss.

Derek and Nick were at the hardware store, they were trying to finish fixing up the house since Aidan had started crawling the day before and he'd be walking soon at the pace he was going. Nick had been helping him walk around some, to go straight to walking like he'd done as a kid. Back then his grandpa had been alive and he'd refused to let him crawl, instead he helped him walk, said it would get you going faster, course that was his gpa's theory, Nick had his own. It would help Aidan develop faster if he could walk now instead of months later, he was few months behind according to the doctor, but they'd refused to believe anything in that nature.

Aidan had already gotten his first words out Thanksgiving day, he'd been mumbling or rambling as Derek called it since he was going a mile a minute like his mom, and some where in there had been daddy. Pen had tried all day to get a mommy out him, but no such luck, it had been daddy for three day straight, and at one point that was all he said for ten minutes too, and it had been cute.

"I think this should do," Nick said, "Four baby gates, and few things for the nursery," he said.

"Okay," Derek said, "I'll push the stroller, you push the cart," he said.

"I don't need Pen killing me or you getting hurt, you're just starting to be able to leave the house and stuff," Nick said.

"Well I have tried to do more stuff, but you keep stopping me," Derek said.

"I said I don't want you hurt, man," Nick said again, "I will baby you as long as I must, because you and your wife are both stubborn and hardheaded," he added.

"I resent that I am not hardheaded," Derek said.

"You're stubborn as the day is long, I told you not to do anything yesterday, and I go in the nursery and find you trying to get yourself right back in the hospital when you moved the dresser over," Nick said, "You're not healed up, and you get hurt and I'll be the dead one," he said.

"Fine I won't do anything else," Derek said, "Now can we go before I'm the one hurting you," He said.

"I'm the big brother here, by three months, and their Uncle, so I will keep you safe and Pen, because Derek, I'm not ready to be a full time dad to your three kids," he said.

"It's only if something happens, and Nick, I'm not going nowhere any time soon," Derek said, "Neither is my wife," he added.

"You signed the papers that say if anything happens I get Aidan, Nikki and Kyle," Nick said, "Don't go getting hurt, because I'm not ready for solo parenthood yet," he said before they got to the counter.

It was almost four when Derek and Nick got home, they dropped off the stuff and went back to get Penelope at the diner and Aidan.

"Hey baby girl," Derek said sitting down beside her with Kyle.

"Hi, hot stuff," Pen said laying her head on his shoulder, "I'm tired," she added.

"I am too," Derek said, "I spent hours with this nut and he couldn't find what he wanted to get for Aidan," he said.

"What, he's eight months old and has like everything I can think of that a soon to be one year old might need," Nick said.

"I think we all need some rest," Derek said, "I know I do, and this little girl hasn't slept all day, you're going to be tired tonight, and hopefully sleep right through the night," he said with a smile.

"I have had four cups coffee, and I still can't get woken up, I will be glad when I am back to my strength," Pen said, "Crap," she added, "Don't look now, but the bitch is back," she said looking up to see Darla Gordinski walking in the door.

"I thought her dad sent her off for a while, to like some boarding school?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," Derek said, "I was hoping she wouldn't be back," he added.

"And she's coming this way," Pen said, "Damn it," she groaned.

"Hello, bitch," Darla said looking at Pen, "Aw the hell spawns were born, that's so not cute," she said.

"How about you shut up," Nick said.

"You know you wouldn't get my wrath if you'd dump these losers and join me," Darla said, "I could show you a wild ride, back of your truck, I'd suck your cock like nobody has," She whispered in his ear.

Nick pulled away, "Your mouth isn't getting near my dick, you probably got something from all that male sluts you been with," he said.

"You just wait," Darla said before looking at Pen, "Oh and Penelope, I'm back bitch and you will be nothing but a pile of dust when I get done with you and these two come June, I'll be ruling our senior class and you two or six, won't have nothing but memories of when you hadn't met me," She said.

"What ever you say bitch," Derek said, "But remember, to rule the school, you'd have to get your lips on every guy in the senior class, junior, sophomore and freshmen class, and you go near them, well I'm sure your dad would love to arrest you for that," he said.

"First up, taking the football team," Darla said.

"Football season is over bitch, and if you had any sense you'd known that," Derek said.

"I will think of something, and when I do, the school will bend at my will," she said before walking off.

"That little whore is going to be the one who is ended by June," Penelope said with a glare.

"You better believe it," Nick said, "Nobody messes with my friends or family and gets away with it," he said.

"Like I said she should have stayed gone," Derek added with a sigh, "You do realize what she'll do if she finds out about Buford, about your mom, your dad, your sister, all of that," Derek said, "The high school will become a hell site," he said.

"Remind me never to bring my sister in here while she's in town," Nick said before looking over to Darla at one the other booths.

**TBC**

**AN: New teacher in town and Darla's back oh the trouble that's waiting for our fav three er make that six now =). **


	79. 1991 New Years Day

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 79**

**1991 New Years Day**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"I can't believe it's a new year," Pen said sitting on the couch, Nick was at the diner helping Ruth, and his sister who was staying with them for a while was with him. His aunt Rebecca had showed up three days before and left Holly with them, telling Nick she'd be back by January second to get her, and then she'd called said it would be at least the fifth since she'd gotten held by the snow.

"Don't seem like it you know," Derek replied, "Of course being stuck at the house besides work twice a week is boring as hell," he groaned, "The kids sleep most the time and you miss I only had twins didn't get a punctured lung are free from the doctor now," he complained.

"I'm not the one that is being a baby," Penelope said, "You got stuff to do around here, that you can do," she said.

"Feeding Brownie is easy, I gotta do something else," Derek said.

"Fine, you can rub my feet, because you just had to go out last night to that club," Pen said.

"Baby girl, we went to that club and Sarah babysat for us so we could have a little fun," he said.

"I know that, but you told me to wear that dress that you got me this summer that just does fit me still," Pen said, "And those shoes that went with it, so you get to suck up now," she said.

"Fine, but let's go to the bedroom, and I'll rub more than your feet, don't need Nick and Holly coming in here and seeing what I got planned," Derek said giving her a kiss.

"I love when you plan things hot stuff," Pen said getting up before he took her hand leading the way to the bedroom. Sex was still out till he was completely healed, but didn't mean that they couldn't make out.

Nick was helping Ruth get the chairs put down while she cooked the biscuits and started one the morning meats, it was an hour before the diner opened and the place would be packed until ten for breakfast, then it was slow till twelve then the lunch rush came through till one thirty or two. It wasn't until six that everybody really started hitting it for dinner, but with some people still off it was packed all day long.

"You want me to do anything?" Holly, Nick's seven year old half sister asked him.

"I got it, you can go upstairs and draw if you like, or over at that booth," he said. It was like they'd claimed one the booths because even when it was packed to the max, no customer would sit there, unless they were talking to them. It was fun having their own little booth, and it wasn't a small one either it was the largest one in the place besides its twin, but it was on the other side of the diner. The booth circled all the way around sitting up to nine people if it had to.

"I'll sit there," Holly said going to get her travel book bag she'd been carrying with her drawing and reading stuff in it. She had her dad's Raven black hair, and his deep blue eyes. She'd gotten their mom's smile though, and that was one of the very few things that made him think of the happier times when everything was okay.

"Okay, I'll be helping Ruth, you need something come and get me okay," Nick said.

"K," Holly said with a smile before taking out her drawing pad and crayons.

"She's adorable," Ruth said, "I'm glad she got to come for a while," she added.

"I haven't said anything, but Rebecca's thinking about moving here, getting a place," Nick said, "She wants me to move in with her and help with Holly, I just don't know yet," he said, "I want to help her, but moving out of the house, I can't do that, that's where I belong, I mean if I had to yeah, but I like the house, and I got my best friends there," he said.

"Why don't you get her to look at the house that Dilion and Jeff are finishing up, it's maybe half mile down the road," Ruth suggested.

"Thanks, I'll look into it, right now I'm going to the bathroom then help you finish up before everybody gets in here," Nick said.

"Thanks for helping me out, Jeff had to go help the local police department, I think there was a bomb scare last night somewhere," Ruth said.

"Glad it was just a scare," Nick said before going to the bathroom.

"You and me both," Ruth said to herself when he walked off.

Derek walked in the diner at almost eleven that morning. He had Kyle with him and the other two were asleep in the stroller. "You know that I'm right," Pen said.

"Woman, I am fine so stop trying to lecture me," Derek said.

"I will lecture you all I want to," she said, "I told you not to…"

"Keep it up and I'll go back home," Derek said.

Penelope glared at him before going over to their booth and sitting down, "What's wrong with you two?" Nick asked.

"I get the stroller out the back and she starts lecturing me about lifting I didn't lift it I pulled it out," Derek said, "If I hear one more comment about what I can't do then I'm going home and she can take the twins to the mall alone," he said.

"Alone, are you insane, that's like feeding her to the wild dogs," Nick said, "If you could watch my sister I would go with her," he said, "That way she don't yell at you and I can get what I need there too," he offered.

"Nick four kids, you trying to kill me?" Derek asked, "These three are easy they sleep, but I tried watching Des last night, I was sore as hell when Sarah picked her up, I don't think I can do that again today."

"You don't have to; Holly doesn't like snow, so no worries on that end," Nick said.

"Okay, because I don't think six hours in a mall is going to help at all," Derek said loud enough so Pen could hear him.

"Do you think I'm deaf or something?" Pen asked.

"You got a deal, and I'll take the kids back, you two can go on your truck," Derek said, "Soon as I get something to eat I'm going home," he replied.

"I'll go get Holly, she's upstairs playing a game or drawing one, I don't know Ruth sent her up there when Darla showed up, didn't want her near my sister," Nick said.

"Don't blame you," Pen said coming over with the stroller, "Since you two dorks won't sit over there I'm sitting here," she said.

"Give me some those left over pancakes and I'm gone," Derek said looking at the counter behind Nick.

"No can do that's for somebody that ordered them," Ruth said, "I however did save you some, they're upstairs, all you gotta do is make them."

"That's not fair," Derek said, "What happened to saving me pancakes you always saved them when I was twelve, I'd go back in the kitchen and find them waiting with extra syrup and strawberries on top," he said.

"You're eighteen now, and father of three, I think you can cook yourself," Ruth replied.

"Just cause I'm eighteen don't mean anything," Derek said, "I waited all morning for your pancakes because that one wouldn't get up and now I get nothing, next time I'll just leave you," he said to Pen.

"You leave the house all naked and I'll hurt you too," Penelope said.

"What did you two do?" Nick asked.

"Nothing," the said in union.

"You better not have had sex and I mean it," Nick said.

"How can I do a damn thing when she keeps talking about eating food but want get out the damn bed so we could come eat," Derek said, "I go to make food then she says no we're going to the diner," he groaned.

"Nick who ordered those two sets of pancakes?" Ruth asked him.

"I did," somebody said coming up behind them, "Thanks for saving them," Jamie said.

"Ha, if I knew it was you I'd said hell no no saves," Nick said, "Best be lucky I didn't know it was you," he replied before looking over at Pen, "Come on, oh and Derek I lied I saved you three, they're upstairs and Holly don't eat pancakes so they're safe," he said with a smile.

"Nick Wells you are a dead man yet," Derek said, "I got the kids you two go, and don't let her go nuts," he added.

"Have I ever let her go nuts, now you might be going nuts if she tortures you with that kind foreplay again, but at least I saved you pancakes," Nick said with a laugh, "Oh and well be back this afternoon," he replied.

"Have fun baby girl," Derek said giving her a kiss, "And don't go screwing Nick," he teased.

"Funny, hot stuff, you're the one going to be thinking about what I was talking about all day," Pen said before she left with Nick.

Derek went to the booth that they always sat in pushing the stroller with one hand and carrying Nikki with the other. Ruth had watched the kids while he'd gotten the pancakes and Nick had saved him the blueberry ones he loved unlike Pen who had to have chocolate chip all the time.

"Can I sit here, everything else is full," Jamie said.

"There is two seats at the counter, and you can take your ass over there," Derek said.

"The booth don't got your name on it," Jamie said about to sit down.

"That's we're your mistaken Jamie, if you look beside you my name and Penelope's is engraved there," Derek said, "Christmas present from Jeff, this booth is ours, and you can take yourself to the counter," He said.

"There a problem, Derek?" Holly asked in an innocent voice looking up at him.

"Nope, she was leaving," he said glaring at Jamie.

"I was going to sit down and eat," Jamie said, "And who are you cutie?" She asked.

"Derek can I go back upstairs till you leave?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Derek said before Holly took off ignoring Jamie, Nick had told her who to ignore and who she could talk to, and she was listening to her brother.

"She's not even your kid and you got her against…" Jamie started.

"She's not my daughter, but if she was she wouldn't be near you, I never thought that you'd be this much of a bitch, not after last year, but I guess I was wrong," Derek said, "As for Holly, that's Nick's doing, it's his little sister and I suggest you deal with people not talking to you Jamie, you started this, you went postal bitch and you started it, my mom would told us we should waited if you hadn't started that shit, we didn't ask for your approval or opinion, we had everything figured out and guess what, you didn't even come into our minds," he said.

Jamie gave him a look about to get up, "You know what, you two keep going like this you won't make it," she said before realizing what she'd said, "I'm sorry, I…"

"Your just talking to a walk, you think I'd believe you again, Penelope cried for days after that parent shit you pulled, so you can talk and say you're sorry all you want, but it won't help you, it's going to take a helluva lot more than some damn sorry to ever be okay with me again," Derek said, "So you can go to that counter, eat your food and leave," he said before Jamie walked away.

"You like this?" Pen asked Nick holding up a shirt.

"I'm not going to tell you what to get, Derek would take my head off," Nick said.

"Chicken," Penelope said, "I just wish I could get back to my old weight," she said.

"Pen, you are fine just like you are," Nick said, "Derek loves you for you, he doesn't see what you see," he said, "I don't either, you're beautiful," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, I know I shouldn't worry, but you know me," Pen said.

"Hardheaded is what you are, and you say you're not beautiful again I'll tell that you're getting a spanking husband of yours," Nick threatened.

"Okay what you honestly think about this one?" She asked.

"Derek would love it," Nick said, "Now can we get out of here before I leave you?" he asked.

"Give me a minute, I want to find something special for tonight, I talked to Derek's doctor, he said we could have sex, long as Derek doesn't go crazy, my words I didn't like his term of it," she said.

"Long as nobody things I'm with you I'm good," Nick said moving away from her and going to another section.

"Derek, can I watch TV?" Holly asked when they got back to the house.

"Go ahead," he said, "Just hold the door for me first," he replied turning around and getting the stroller in the door glad they didn't have steps in the front the house only the back. Holly nodded standing back until the stroller was in the house then she shut the door, "Thanks, you can go watch TV now, just not too loud," he said going down the hall with the twins and Aidan.

"K," Holly said going to the couch and instead of turning the TV on she picked up the magazine lying on the coffee table.

It was half hour before Derek came back in the living room, he'd put the twins down for a nap, and gotten Aidan changed into his pajamas since he had no plans of leaving the house again that day.

"I thought you wanted to watch TV?" he asked.

"I decided to read," Holly said, "I just don't understand this book," she replied turning the page, "What's an orgasm?" she asked looking up at him looking all innocent at seven.

"What?" Derek asked before he saw the book or rather magazine, "Holly, that's not a book for you," he said taking it.

"Where's a G-spot?" She asked.

"Please I'm begging you hear stop talking," Derek said.

"NO," Holly yelled, "ORGASM," she yelled again.

Derek groaned, he should have known she's start screaming the word she wanted to know, Desiree was starting to do that now, "Holly," he tried but she covered her ears up and screamed loud as she could the same word orgasm over and over.

"Holly Taylor," Derek said, but she just kept going, and then she stopped for a second, "Thank you," he said.

"G-spot," Holly yelled next and orgasm too.

Nick and Penelope walked in the door few minutes later with Derek trying to get Holly to stop yelling, but all they could hear was those two words.

"Holly Taylor," Nick called out, "I suggest you stop now," he said.

"ORGASM," Holly yelled dancing around the living room until Nick got to her picking her up and covering her mouth.

"I tell you to stop I mean it," he said, "You go to your room, and if I hear that word again no desert," Nick said.

"And no saying G-spot either," Derek added.

Pen was biting on her bottom lip to stop from laughing it was and wasn't funny, but seeing Nick be the parent figure was funny to her, but it worked, and Derek had tried the best he could, she knew that Nikki was going to be a handful, and the boys too.

"Care to explain why my sister is yelling those words out?" Nick asked.

"Talk to your other sister she left Cosmo on the coffee table," Derek said before he went to the kitchen.

The first day of the New Year and none of them had even thought about the last few weeks, and it was a good day. If the rest the year could go this way it really would be a blast.

**TBC**

**AN: I hope you liked, I could imagine a seven year old doing that lol. **


	80. New Teacher

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 80**

**New Teacher**

**AN: thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. I am back after the weekend off for family time.**

"I got them now go before you're late," Ruth said taking Nikki from Penelope.

"But you…"

Derek smiled before he picked her up, "We are going to school now," he said before carrying her outside giving her a kiss when Nick got the door for them.

"She has everything under control," Nick added, "She's baby sat them before," he added.

"Okay, you can put me down now," Pen said to Derek.

"Fine," he said before putting her on her feet again, "I just we had classes together," she pouted getting in the truck, they were leaving the van at the diner and taking Nick's truck to the high school.

"We got two and three out the four," Nick said, "I only have three classes to finish and I can be on the baseball team too come March," he said.

"I know but Derek's only got two classes he has to have, I got four," Pen said.

"No, you had three but you wanted to take that computer class," Derek said, "I'll be at the diner working," he replied, "I still don't' know how we're going to do this though three of us got separate times to leave, I think we're going to have to start driving separate," he said.

"No, you can get another class and then you and Nick can drive together and then I can drive the van I guess," Pen said.

"I got three weeks to another month before I can start working out again, so that class of weightlifting is out," Derek said, "I can't draw so arts out," he replied.

"My computer class, switch your Government class to third and we can have it together, all three of us and you can take computer with me," Pen said.

"I am not taking computer class, you can switch your classes," Derek said, "My schedule is fine the way it is," he replied, "We'll see each other at home and the diner, I told Jeff I'd start working on more houses, we need the money, baby girl and you know that," he said, "Plus I don't have a third class," he added.

"I got no classes with any of you," Pen said, "It's not fair," she replied.

"Drop me at the house, I gotta get the truck," Derek said, "I can't wait on you two today got somewhere to be," he replied.

"Yeah no problem," Nick said, "I forgot something anyways, you want me to drop you at the high school Pen?" he asked.

"Since you two dummies leave early you might as well," Pen said with a huff, "How dare you leave me at the high school for half the day alone, it's not fair," she said.

"Well drop your second art class and that other class, just take the computer one and government," Nick said, "You don't gotta have but two I had to have three to be on the baseball team with my grades being a C, and since I had to retake math ugh," he said.

"Told you not to go out," Pen said, "You picking up Holly or is Rebecca getting her after school," she asked.

"I gotta get her," Nick said, "Rebecca's working from nine till about five or six," he said.

Penelope went to the guidance office getting her schedule changed so she'd have the computer class at the end of the day, and she moved the government class to first so she could be with Derek and Nick, then her second class was with Derek, third with Nick and the only one she had to take alone, but that was it.

She was glad too; she could deal with the computer class alone, but Government she needed both Nick and Derek to live through that class with the teacher that was teaching it. She wanted to see Derek as much as possible since after they all had lunch he was leaving to go do whatever he was doing.

Jeff had found few houses in case he wanted to start flipping some again, and what he didn't take Jeff was going to work. She went ahead to the class finding three seats and just as she was sitting down Derek and Nick walked in, she'd known it wouldn't take too long to go back to the house.

"Hey, thought you weren't taking this till third?" Nick asked.

"Changed my mind, I switched my schedule so that everything except fourth I have with one of you," she said, "This one we are all three in, next one I got Derek then we go to lunch, then you and me got class together," She said to Nick, "Then I'm alone till three," she said with a sigh.

"Hour and something, that's not that bad, Pen," Nick said, "I'm working at the diner after class, then helping out with my sister from the time I get her till Rebecca gets off work, and some how I managed to also get a date for tomorrow night too, some girl when I was walking in," he said.

"Okay you work way too fast," Pen said, "We need to work our schedules out some point, so we know when we are all free, I got something I want us to all do," she said.

"Sure thing just let us get through the first week back, and we should be fine," Derek said before the bell rang and the teacher started the class.

It was only one and Penelope was bored both her best friends and her husband being one them were gone now, it was just her. She went in the computer class and sat down in the very back away from everybody else. She got on the computer and started surfing the internet till class started.

"You know I guess you not that lucky after all," Darla said, "No help from Nick or Derek," she said with a smile.

"Back off bitch," Pen said, but she didn't look up she kept typing.

"What if I don't, then what you going to do slut?" She asked.

"I can always find a way into your folder, changed all your grades to F's, and nobody would know how or when it happened," Penelope said, "Or you can get the hell out my face," she said with a devilish smile finally looking up.

"Better be glad that I'm not aloud to hit you less I want to be sent off again, other wise I'd knock that smile off your face and I'd make sure that you get a beat down," she said glaring at Pen before she went to sit down.

"Great the one class I got alone I got with her," Pen said with a sigh before going back to what she'd been doing. Which of course was illegal in all states, but she was doing it anyways. She'd hacked into the school's records looking over Darla's to see what she could find to use against her.

When she got what she wanted she hit the print button and then after she got it she used her magic to delete everything she'd done and then restarted the computer. It was about hat time that the teacher walked in and she was surprised to see the guy she'd talked to few weeks back.

"Good afternoon class," Cooper said walking in the room, "Sorry I'm late they switched my teaching schedule, looks like I'll be teaching you for the rest of the semester, Mr. Howard retired last week," he said.

"Sweet," Some the students said while the others weren't so sure. Penelope just glanced up before reading over the paper in her hand, which was the schedules that she'd put together for Derek Nick and her.

Cooper looked up around the room before he started calling roll, when he got to Penelope Morgan he was surprised, he hadn't known till the last minute he was teaching the class like he'd said, but to have her in his class, he was glad because he'd hoped to see her again.

"We're going to get started by getting to know one another, just tell us something about yourself," he said, "Penelope would you like to start?" he asked.

"Okay, I'm going to NWU in the fall, for computer programming and to write software," she said with a slight smile not wanting everybody who didn't already know, which was probably the teacher that she was also going with her husband three kids and their best friend, she just didn't feel like telling that over and over.

"Thanks," he said before others started.

"Tomorrow you will be getting a text book and we can start on computer software and how it is built," Cooper said before the bell rang to let them go. Penelope shut the computer down before getting her stuff heading for the door, she saw Nick standing there which meant either Derek got tied up or he was covering for Nick since he had to get his sister too.

"You think that I could borrow the internet some afternoon's?" Pen asked her teacher, "It's little crazy at my house and had to let it go for little while," she said.

"Sure, just let me know when you need it since I have to be in here with you," Cooper said.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow then, Mr. Cooper," she said with a smile before she left.

"Don't go falling for that teacher," Nick teased.

"What, he might be catch for somebody but not for me, he's my teacher," Pen said, "Plus I got three kids with my best friend who I love and married," she said, "Which reminds me where's he at?"

"Home, he got nice surprise when he got in the door today," Nick said, "Fran was there, she apologized for all the hell she's been putting him through and all that she said," Nick said, "They yelled for like half hour, then she actually started crying, that's when I left, by now either Derek threw her out or when we get to the diner we're going to be talking to her too," he said.

"She apologized?" Pen asked.

"Yes, I over heard most it, she said she didn't mean to say what she did, she had no right to say that William would said other wise, she asked if she could be back in the kids' lives," he said, "I left before Derek said anything," he replied.

"I guess we'll find out when we get to the diner," she said, "Or when Derek tells me something, I got shift at the diner till closing," she said.

"I know, and I'm watching the kids while Derek and you close up," Nick said, "Tomorrow I'm going out on a date though, and I told Ruth I'd work the rest the week closing if I could get off at six tomorrow," he said as they walked out to his truck.

"Who's the girl?" Pen asked.

"Jane something," Nick said, "All I know is that before I caught up with you two at lunch today we were doing it in the locker room, and for once I didn't get killed before or afterwards," he said.

"The locker room, Nick, come on," Pen said, "You can do better than that, at least Derek and I did it in his truck this morning," she said.

"I don't even want to know," Nick said before he got the truck door open helping Holly inside, who had been standing there already, she'd taken off ahead of them, he was just glad they weren't parked anywhere else, "Next time you better wait," he said.

"Whatever," Holly said crossing her arms.

"Sorry, she's mad because Rebecca's gotta work later now and they can't go get ice cream or something that they were going to do," Nick said.

"What if I took you later, or your brother?" Pen asked getting in herself.

"No, it has to be Becca," Holly said.

"Okay, but if you change your mind let me know and I'll make us a triple chocolate shake with real strawberries at the bottom," Pen said.

"K," Holly said, but she still wasn't happy about not getting to spend time with her Aunt.

It was almost five when Derek finally got to the diner and he had Nikki and Aidan with him. Kyle had stayed with Ruth while he'd gone to get few things at the house. "Hey sorry I'm late, had some trouble, but nothing major," he said giving Penelope a kiss.

"Good, I got us a plate ready and Nick's already over there with Kyle and Holly eating," Pen said taking his arm and going over to their booth.

"Thanks, baby girl, I think I'd be lost without you," Derek said before he sat down, "So how was the rest the day?" he asked.

"Good, saw Darla threatened me but I got her back," Pen said, "I got a new computer teacher, Mr. Howard retired apparently, it's the same guy I told you was asking questions about place and then thought Aidan was my brother, couldn't correct him he was gone so fast," she said with a sigh leaning her head on Derek's shoulder.

"Well he better not go near you in any way or that teacher might be getting a taste of what it means to mess with my wife and piss me off," Derek said before giving her a kiss, "You are mine and nobody best not try anything either," he said.

"I know I'm yours, hot stuff, and don't you worry, I'll make sure everybody knows that I'm taken," Pen said with a smile before they started eating, "Oh what happened with your mom?" she asked.

**TBC**

**AN: I'm back finally I needed weekend off sister time Saturday then mother's day yesterday. I'll try and get more chapters posted during the day, but can't promise it. It might be storming tomorrow round here so if it does I can't post sorry. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	81. Think Again

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 81**

**Think Again**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"Hey, I need you to take Holly to school," Rebecca said, "I gotta go to the docs and don't want her to be late," she said.

"Okay," Nick said, "You need me to do anything else?" he asked taking Holly's book bag before closing the door when they came inside.

"No, I got it covered, I gotta say, the last few months you've changed Nick, and I'm proud of you," Rebecca said, "You always took care of her and your mom, but now, you are helping me out and your friends too," she said.

"It helps having my favorite Aunt around," Nick said, "I'm making breakfast you want anything?" He asked.

"No I gotta get going, I'll see you tonight and Nick, I want to talk to you about some stuff, would you mind making dinner?" she asked.

"I get off at six at the diner I'll get something from there, you love the lasagna right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, and the chocolate pie, Ruth's ice tea, I love it all," Rebecca said, "I think that eating there every day is going to get me fat," she joked before giving him a hug, "I'll see you tonight," she said before giving Holly a hug, "Be good today and I might let you go stay with your friends this weekend," she said.

"Okay," Holly said hugging her aunt.

Nick smiled before she left, having his aunt around helped some, it was like he was young again and his mom was alive and clean, that memory only held for a little while though then he knew the truth again, his mom was gone, his dad was in D.C. and his step dad was gone too, Holly and Rebecca were the two he had left from his family, but he'd added Penelope and Derek to that list with their kids, Jeff and Ruth, with Melody and Nat when they were around.

"Nick, can I have blueberry pancakes?" Holly asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Sure, can you get me the bowl?" he asked.

Holly went over to the cabinet knowing where the bowl to make pancakes was at, she'd stayed here for almost a month before Rebecca had gotten back. She'd wanted to stay, but Nick had told her it was best she stay with Rebecca for now, but he'd promised come her birthday he'd see about moving her in the house.

"Something sure smells good," Pen said coming in the kitchen half hour later finding Nick and Holly eating breakfast and he was giving Aidan some pancakes, he'd chopped them up and with his teeth they'd moved him to solid foods.

He'd also started talking more lately and it always had them smiling, he'd gotten past daddy and could say mommy now. They were now working on grandma and grandpa for him to say.

"I thought I'd cook breakfast since Derek had to go to the diner to help Ruth out," Nick said, "I gotta take Holly to the school this morning so I'll drive separate," he said.

"You get out before me anyways," Pen said sitting down, "You kinda have to," she replied.

"You gotta take the car; Derek took the van since he took the twins with him this morning," Nick said, "Oh I won't be home tonight, I'm staying with Becca and Holly tonight," he said.

"Yeah, Nick is going to watch movies with me this weekend and have tea party," Holly said with a big smile, "I get my brother for the whole weekend," she said.

"It's cool, Fran's supposed to come by and talk, I don't know if I want to do this, I mean everything she said, but she isn't all to fault, Jamie started it, I'm so pissed at her still," Pen said, "Derek wants his mom back in his life, and I do too, but I got ground rules I'm not getting burned and I won't let him get hurt again either," she said.

"Pen some how we'll always get hurt," Nick said, "It's the way life goes, in five years who knows were we'll be or who will be gone from our lives," he said.

"Long as it's not Derek, Jeff, Ruth, you, my kids, Holly and all the others that I love," Pen said.

"Life always changes and we will never be able to stop it," Nick said, "You eat, I'll go get Aidan ready for you," he said, "I gotta come home before I go to the diner so I'll do the dishes then, so just leave them," he added going to the nursery with Aidan.

Nick took Holly to her third grade class so when he picked her up the teacher would know who he was this time, she'd about never let him take her since she didn't know that he was her brother.

"Hi, I wanted to meet you today," he said to Holly's teacher.

"I'm sorry about that, I was only told that her Aunt was picking her up," the teacher said, "I'm Ms. Hollow, and you are?" she asked.

"He's my big brother," Holly said with a smile, "Nick," she said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nick," Ms. Hollow said extending her hand out before Nick took it giving it a shake.

"I got this for you, it's a list of people that can check her out, and since I know this school system just in case here's a picture of them," he said, he was protective of his family and not just his sister, "Names are on the back, and since Jeff is across the street from here if I can't come he'll be the one mostly getting her," he said.

"He works at the bomb squad," Holly said, "He's the captain," she added.

"That's nice," she said to Holly with a smile.

"I'd love to talk, but I gotta get to the high school," Nick said, "I gave the office copy of that too," he added before saying his goodbyes, "I'll be back at three to get you, or Jeff one," he said before giving Holly a hug.

"K," Holly said before going to take her seat at the desk, "Love you Nick," she added.

"Love you too, Hol," Nick said before he left the class room going out to his truck so he could get to the high school.

"We were wondering if you were going to make it here," Pen said when Nick walked in the class room right before the bell rang.

"Sorry, I had to let her teacher know who was getting her today," Nick said, "Jeff said he could if the diner was packed, I got the diner rush till closing," he said, "Gotta talk to Becca at some point too," he added.

"You know what it's about?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," Nick said, "She's been going back and forth to friends every weekend because she had a son, and she's been keeping him away from the dad who's a drunk, he's two months old and he's adorable," he said before showing them the picture that Rebecca had given him.

"You're going to spoil him when he gets here aren't you?" Pen asked.

"Yeah, I am also thinking of moving in with them, the guy found out about Jeremy and she's moving him down here, thought if I was there then maybe they'd be safe," Nick said.

"Or we could add on to the house," Derek suggested, "Three rooms won't be that hard to fix up, plus we got the guest room till we get the rooms fixed up she can stay in there," he said, "Somebody's always around or home," he added.

"True," Nick said, "I'll talk to her about it tonight," Nick said, "I want to get it fixed up as soon as we can, I just hope it don't get too crowded in the house," he said.

"We can think of more ideas, I don't know if all of us in one house is the best idea," Pen said, "I got few ideas I'll tell you before you leave today, and in my fourth I can work on something on the computer," she said.

"Sounds good," Nick said, "Because she's right, I love Rebecca, but I don't think all of us in one small house even with rooms added," he said.

"Just let me know I got like four houses that will be ready in about month half," Derek said, "There is a two story about a mile from here I'm working on, well, I'm doing the electricity and Jeff's doing the other stuff when he can, but I should have it finished in no time," he said, "My mom wants a house now," he replied.

"We can talk to Rebecca with Nick see what she thinks," Pen said before the teacher started class.

Jeff was in his office when Rebecca came in that afternoon, "Hey, I wasn't expecting you," he said with a smile, "Have a seat," he said, "Who's this little guy?" he asked.

"Jeremy, I need a favor if you don't mind?" she asked, "I need to do a few things and I don't want his dad to find him, he's not a good guy, and he doesn't need to be near his son," Becca said, "I gotta go get something from Lee, and I need somebody to watch him till I get back, I can't ask Nick, he's got Holly and my ex would kill him," she said.

"You want me to keep him?" Jeff asked.

"Please," Rebecca said, "I know it's asking a lot, and you don't really know me at all, but till I can get to D.C. and back I need you to keep him and if anybody asks he's a family friend's son or somebody you know that has a kid," she said.

Jeff wasn't sure what he was getting into, but he took Jeremy from her, "Okay, what's the catch?" he asked.

"If I don't come back I need for you to give this to Nick, and to find my son a good home," she said, "Jeremy's dad is out to get me or him, either one he don't care, I die then he's free, I've been trying to get him to pay child support, but he didn't know where Jer was at until last month," Rebecca said, "I gotta talk to Nick, but I can't today, I moved here with Holly to give him a chance to get to know her, I was never planning on staying here, I was going to ask him if he could take her, then leave with my son," she said.

"You can stay, I know few people and some judges that can help you," Jeff said.

"I get back, I'll be in protective custody until my ex is behind bars, Lee is helping me," Becca said, "This is for Nick, it's everything on Holly, and this is for Jeremy, I can't risk taking him with me, it's his birth certificate and all his stuff since he was born medical wise," She said.

"Rebecca you can't just leave without telling Nick, and your son needs you here," he said.

"I'll be back in three days," Rebecca said, "I love you Jer, promise I'll be back for you," she said before she looked at Jeff, "Thank you, and remember it's a friend's son," she said putting two bags down before she went to get the car seat, once that was done she left hoping she wasn't making a mistake.

"I hope your mom knows what she's doing," Jeff said looking down at the infant. He went to his desk sitting down before calling Ruth, "Hey honey, you think you could bring some lunch out, we could eat and talk?" he asked.

"For you, I always have time," Ruth said, "I'll be out there at about eleven," she said before saying I love you and hanging the phone up.

Rebecca knew she should just leave, but she went to the high school that after noon when she knew that Nick was getting out, "Hey, I wasn't expecting you here," he said.

"Yeah, I needed to talk to you, I gotta go to D.C. for the weekend, and I'll be back by Monday, just gotta get few things straightened out," She said, "I left some stuff with Jeff, and Holly can stay with you for the weekend it'll be easier," she said.

"Okay," Nick replied, "I'll see you Monday Becca," he said before giving her a hug.

"I love you Nick, and I'm proud of you," She said, "Watch out for your sister," Rebecca said before pulling away.

"Is something wrong?" Nick asked.

"Nope every things fine," She lied before pulling away, "See you Monday Nick, and behave, find a girlfriend that you like and don't treat you like hell," she added before getting in her car and driving off.

Jeff was sitting in the diner that night with Ruth and Nick, Derek and Pen were there too. They were all sitting in the booth while the kids all slept except for Jeremy who Ruth was holding.

"What you mean if she don't come back?" Nick asked, "She's not going to leave her son, she's been keeping him from his dad for two months now, she's not just going to leave him," he said.

"Here, she left this for you," Jeff said, "She signed all the papers Jeremy's birth certificate is in there," he said, "Rebecca's name isn't on it either," he added.

"What?" Nick asked opening the envelope and he was stunned, "What the hell?" he asked, "I don't understand, why would she just leave, and leave her son," he looked at the paper.

"I'm sorry Nick I don't think she's coming back," Ruth said, "I don't think she ever planned on staying here either," she added.

"She can't just leave, Jeremy is her son, I need her, Holly needs her, she's all I got left of a normal family," Nick said.

"Not any more," Pen said, "She isn't coming back according to this, not until she knows that Jer is safe," she said reading the letter, "Until I can come back and know my son is safe from his father, I need a favor, I know you can hack, Penelope, Nick told me about your special skills, until I can get to my son again, I want to thank you for what you did for me," she said before looking up.

"What the hell did you do?" Nick yelled.

"I fixed his birth certificate, so nobody could find him," She said, "His dad is bad news and if he finds him he'd take him and kill him, I couldn't just let him die," Pen said.

"You should have minded your own damn business," Nick said, "This was not your problem to fix, you can't fix everything, and sure as hell not this," he said before getting up.

"Nick," Derek yelled, but he kept walking.

"She asked me to do it and I couldn't say no, and she'll be back," Pen said, "I did this because Jeremy's not her son," she said which got Nick to stop, he was about to go out the door, "And she wanted him to be with his real family not the guy that thinks he's his son," she said swallowing.

**TBC**

**AN: I know so cruel but I love cliffhangers more coming later today.**


	82. Boom

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 82**

**Boom**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"Who's son is he then?" Ruth asked looking at Penelope.

"I can't say I swore I wouldn't," She said, "But soon as she calls me tells me that it is safe then I'll tell you all," Pen said, "I swore I'd protect Jeremy until she could get away."

"Nobody's going to say anything so tell us," Nick said.

Jeff was about to say something when they all heard the police scanner, which he'd sat on the counter, "That's my area, I have to go," he said, "When I get back we need to talk," he said looking over at Pen. He walked over letting dispatch know he was heading to the area, "Did you just say car explosion?" Jeff asked thinking he'd heard her wrong.

"No, there was a car crash," the woman said giving the location, "And there was an explosion at a house," she repeated giving that location and Jeff froze at the address, "I'll get a unit to the house, I'm going to the car myself," he said.

"I'm coming with you," Derek said, "You can't go alone," he said when Jeff was fixing to leave.

"Derek you're not a cop," he said.

"The squad is five guys and a house explosion takes president over the car crash, and we both know where that house is," Derek said, "Help the cops out at the car then go to the house and…"

"Hope Rebecca wasn't in the house," Jeff said, "Okay, we go now we'll get there before the cops," he said before they left, "Nick, if I was you I'd go out there, Jay is in charge when I'm not there or Hank," he said.

"Please let her have already left," Nick said before he went out the door leaving Ruth and Penelope there with the kids.

"Who's his father?" Ruth asked.

"All I can say is that he is about to get a surprise," Pen said looking over at Jeremy, "Your dad's going to love you after he gets over the shock," she said, "I'll take him upstairs, I got some homework to do anyways," She said with a sigh hoping that everything was okay.

Jeff got to the scene of the crash right when another cop car pulled up, "Where's the car?" he asked looking around.

Derek got out the truck looking around; it was all highway with small field across from them, "Over there," he said looking over, "It's not on fire though," he said.

Gordinski walked over to where Derek was standing, "False alarm, great," he said.

"I don't know the woman said the person called in and when they did they didn't give the time, they gave the time it is now," Jeff said.

"They called a car accident in when it's a single car in a field and nothing's wrong?" Derek asked, "It doesn't make sense," he said.

"We should go over there," G-man said and was about to start going towards the car which was a good twenty feet in front of them, however Derek noticed something.

"It's a set up," Derek said, "Get down," he yelled right before the car blew up. The explosion was so big that the ground they were standing on felt like it was moving as the three of them hit the deck covering there ears.

"If this is a set up then where's the real hit?" Jeff asked.

"The house, you said it was called in with the time of now," Derek said, "That house is going up with them in it," he said taking off to the car hoping that Nick was driving slow or something, he'd remember over hearing Rebecca and Pen talking and he knew who the dad was of Jeremy.

"Why would he think that the house would go up with people in it, who in their right mind would be that stupid," Gordinski asked.

"They're after Nick," Jeff said, "Damn it, his dad works for the FBI, they can't touch Lee, so they're going after his family," he said, "Nick, Holly, Rebecca, they are the three family members left that Lee has," he said.

"Who is trying to kill him?" Stan asked.

"I don't know he wouldn't say he just told me that he had some body after him, he put away this guy, it was a huge deal last month, five years and Lee got him, his family swore vengeance for it, and now they're getting it," Jeff said getting up and going to see if Derek had any luck.

"Nobody's answering and I tried the CB at the diner, Ruth said he left right after we did," Derek said.

"I'll ride over with Stan, take the truck and get to the house, we have to stay here, till more cops show up, it's only a mile away," Jeff said, "Get them out of that house," he said giving Derek the keys, "Go," he said before Derek took off.

"I hope to God he can get there in time," Stan said, he'd remember reading about what had happened in D.C. and Lee Wells being mentioned.

"You and me both," Jeff said watching Derek take off, he turned the sirens on and Jeff could feel the chills going through his body, "Please let him make it, He needs you now William, please watch over your son," he prayed before turning back to the car sitting just twenty some feet from them, they'd been lucky, but now Luck was what they all need more of.

Derek looked down at the speedometer pushing the truck to its limits heading to Rebecca's house, he didn't understand why the person was coming after Lee this way, and it would be easier to take him out instead of Nick and Rebecca or Holly. He saw the house in sight and he thanked god that it was still standing. The gravel on the driveway was flying but he didn't care, he slammed on the brakes and put the truck in park running towards the house.

"NICK," Derek yelled getting inside.

"Up here, it's a false alarm," Nick said.

"No it's not, the car it didn't blow up till we got there, we gotta get out of here," Derek said.

"Jay and Hank are in the basement," Nick said, "I'll go get them," he said.

"Get your ass out now, I'll get them," Derek said, before he took off to the basement, "Jay, Hank," he called out looking around for the guys.

"Over here," Jay said, "We haven't found anything," he said taking his helmet off.

"The car blew up when we got there, we got about two minutes to get out of here, where's Hank at?" Derek asked.

"Attic," Jay said, we split up it's a two floor house with Attic, we gave Nick some gear since the other two guys are both out sick, he took the first floor," he said.

"Go, the door over there," Derek said, "Is boarded up," he said, "That wasn't there yesterday," he said.

Jay went over looking at the door, "It's rigged to blow, and I can't find the wires without taking the boards off and I don't know if they are set to blow if I move them," he said.

"Get out the house I'll go get Hank," Derek said, "Give me your helmet, just in case," he said.

Jay handed the helmet over and the small oxygen tank, "Just in case," he said, "Don't you dare be some hero, Derek, get Hank and get out," he said.

"I don't know how to take a bomb apart," Derek said before they took off, Jay left the house finding Nick standing at the trucks with Chocolate, his Aunt's dog.

"Where's Hank and Derek at?" Nick asked.

"Derek went to get him," Jay said, "Too bad he's not coming back out," he said, "Did you really think that your dad would get away with locking my father up and not get some payback?" he asked.

"DEREK GET OUT THE HOUSE," Nick yelled before Jay punched him in the face, but it didn't knock him out, Nick punched him back blocking the next punch.

"The oxygen tank is set to go, three more minutes and the house goes," Jay said, "It was so simple, getting close to Jeff, I impressed him so much, I knew how to take a bomb apart in a minute tops, too bad that most the bombs were mine to start with," he said.

"You bastard," Nick said tackling Jay to the ground punching him in the face, "You killed my Aunt," he yelled.

"Not yet, but by morning she'll be dead," Jay said before reaching for the detonator.

Nick tried to grab it, but it was too far out his reach without giving up his leverage, but he risked it scrambling for it, but Jay hit the button before he could reach it and the entire house blew the windows shattered glass went everywhere, but Nick didn't stop getting his pay back on Jay.

"It was so easy, I wormed my way into your small family," Jay yelled over the noise.

"You killed my best friend," Nick said punching Jay in the gut, "You killed Hank, and my Aunt," he was trying to deal with everything, he'd just watched as the house went up, "You killed them, you bastard," he yelled before Jay knocked him off balance, but Nick got to his knees before he got up punching Jay in the jaw so hard that he fell back down with a groan before Nick started kicking him in the stomach and ribs.

Jeff and Gordinski showed up finding Nick and Jay going at it and the house was on fire. "Nick," Stan yelled pulling him away.

"He killed them," Nick cried, "Derek and Hank were in there, he gave Derek the oxygen tank and sent him to find Hank," he said pulling out of Stan's arms and falling down, "He got revenge on my dad by killing them," he said.

Jeff couldn't believe it, he'd trusted Jay, but the man had betrayed him and his family too, "Get somebody to the diner, Ruth and Penelope are there with the kids," he said looking to Gordinski.

"We can't go in there till the fire department gets here," Stan said.

"I'm the bomb squad captain, I am over them, and a bomb just went off in there," Jeff said, "I'm in charge, I'm suiting up and going in there," he said, "Take Jay to the station and book him, before I end him myself," he said looking down at the man, Nick hadn't killed him, but he'd just about done it.

"I'm going with you," Nick said.

"No, you're coming with me," Stan said, "I'll take you to the diner, stay there till we get back, and until we know other wise they are alive," he said, "Do you understand me?" he asked looking at Nick.

"Yes," Nick said, "But he gave Derek the tank," he said.

"Derek's not dumb Nick, he knew that it was a set up, he called it back at the car, he took off soon as he realized it to get to you," Stan said, "I've given him hell over the years, but he's not dumb, he'd know the difference between a oxygen tank with oxygen and one with something else," he said.

"I hope you're right," Nick said looking at the house before he went to help Gordinski get Jay to the squad car before Jeff got suited up.

"Shit," Stan said when the second explosion went off and the entire house came down in front of them.

"Please god, let Derek be okay," Jeff said, "Watch over him till we can get to him," he said.

"He was in the basement," Hank said before he fell down coming from the side the house.

"Hank," Jeff took off towards the man who was a close friend, and his second when he couldn't be there since Lee left.

"The tank, it was rigged," Hank breathed out, "Derek through it down the stairs when he realized that it was a fake, we took cover in the upstairs hallway at the far end," he said.

"He's alive?" Nick asked coming over after they got Jay in the car.

"Jay knocked me out, he got me down stairs, the front exit and back were blocked, we got to the basement and I went out the window, but there was another bomb, I tried to get him to go out first, but he wouldn't, he said he could get out," Hank said, "The house came down on him," he said, "I don't know if he's alive or not, I heard him yelling for me to run before the explosion," he said.

"How's the structure?" Jeff asked.

"It's hell in there, that house was going to come down in weeks without an explosion, somebody has been sawing the support beams in the basement and the first floor," Hank said, "I found it before I got hit in the back the head," he said.

"We have to get Derek out of there," Stan said, "But how?" he asked.

"Get Jay to the station, I need at least six guys," Jeff said, "Nick I need your help, do you think you can hang on little while longer?" he asked knowing that Nick was ready to break.

"Yeah, but he said he hadn't killed Rebecca, I had till sunrise to find her or she would be dead," Nick said.

"I'll get some guys to search this property too," Gordinski said, "I'll be back in twenty tops," he said.

"Come on, we got to get to Derek," Jeff said, "And get and ambulance out here for Hank," he said.

"I'll call, just get me a suit, I'm going in with you," Nick said, "They screwed with the wrong Wells," he said looking at the house.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay so my muse took over again and I wanted something big, and I think this is big, Lee will be in the next chapter or the one after that, and Jeremy's dad will be revealed then. Don't worry Derek will be fine though I'd never hurt him too bad =). **


	83. No Revenge

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 83**

**No Revenge **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy, and here is more of the shocking twist.**

Derek slowly came too, he'd gotten to the far corner of the basement away from the bomb and thankfully he'd been protected by the stairs platform above his head that hadn't come down, it was still standing, his shoulder hurt but he felt fine besides that. The entire basement was full of the rest the house except where he was at, he didn't know what had happened he should have been killed, but he was still there.

"Thanks dad," he finally said looking up, before he slowly stood up holding his arm, "Now getting out of here," he said out loud looking over to the window, it was blocked and he couldn't get through the door down stairs either, "Looks like I'm going up," Derek said, "Course the entire house being down here, should help," he said.

The whole house had come down around him, and he'd managed to pick the one spot that Jay hadn't had chance to cut up, he had no where to go till somebody got to him, and that was just that. "Great," Derek said.

Lee Wells watched the scene in front of him, he'd been flying down to Chicago to get Rebecca, when he'd gotten there he'd went and got his old truck from the diner's garage and now pulling up into the driveway of his sister in-law's house he was in shock.

Cops were everywhere, the fire department and two bomb squad trucks, and he saw Nick's truck there as well. "Please no," he said getting out and running towards the police line.

"I'm sorry you can't be here," one of the cops said.

"My son is here," Lee said, "Where's Nick Wells at?" he asked flashing his FBI badge.

"Inside the house, along with three other guys," the man said, "They went in to get somebody trapped, the guy went in to get the people out and the man behind all this gave him a bomb," The officer said.

"Who's trapped inside?" Lee asked.

"Derek Morgan I think, the kid saved two people only to have the house come down on him," The cop said, "If he's alive it's a miracle, Jeff Daniels, the captain of the bomb squad took couple guys around the house to find the best way in the house," he said, "The guy that did all this is in lock up, if I'm correct he already confessed," the cop said.

Jeff looked at the house, finally finding a entry point, "Only two people can go in," he said.

"I'll go with you," Nick said.

"I can't risk you going in there Nick, this was meant for you, I don't know what else is in there, I won't have your death on my hands," Jeff said, "Stay out here with the other guys, I'll go in and get him," he said before goin inside the house. Once he was inside he started moving small things that blocked his path, stepping over the larger stuff, "Derek," he called out.

Derek had slowly made his way to the door, but he'd gotten stuck since the rafters were against the door, "I'm over here," he said hearing Jeff's voice.

"Thank god," Jeff said making his way towards Derek, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"My shoulder hurts like hell, but I got lucky, I made it to shelter over there just in time," Derek said, "Just can't get back out now," he replied.

"There's a small place back there, we gotta go now, this place won't hold," Jeff said, "I made Nick wait outside, he was trying to come in, we thought you were dead," he said.

"I think my dad was watching out for me," Derek said walking towards Jeff avoiding the holes in the floor, "You know if that bastard hadn't cut all the beams this house wouldn't have collapsed," he said.

"You can tell him that when we get out of here," Jeff said, wanting to hurry before the rest the house came down.

"Wait, I gotta get the part, without it it's our word against his," Derek said going back to the door and unhooking the strap on the bomb piece and taking it with him.

Jeff shook his head before they went back towards the opening, "Go on I'll be behind you," he said.

"No way, I'm not leaving you," Derek said.

"Derek, listen to me we can't both go through that hole, and you're hurt, this house comes down then…" Jeff started, "Just get your ass through that hole now before I put you through it," he said.

"Jeff, I'm…"

"Derek, I am older than you and I'm not letting you die in this house," Jeff said, "Now get out the house now," he said pointing to the hole in the wall he'd come through.

Derek groaned before getting on the floor, he knew it was going to hurt going through the small opening, "Nick," he said hoping he was still standing there.

"Derek, thank god, I got you," Nick said.

"Take this, don't lose it either," Derek said taking hold of the wall moving so he could go out feet first, "You better be behind me," he said to Jeff, "Or I'll be the one coming back in after you," he said.

"Nick get him out of here," Jeff said before getting down on the floor to move out the house next. The house started shaking again and Jeff knew it was going to finish coming down he went out head first instead of feet first and when he got halfway out Nick and one the other guys helped pull him all the way out just before it fell.

"You okay?" Nick asked looking between Jeff and Derek.

"Here's the proof it was a bomb if nothing else proved it," Derek said holding his arm, "Where is Jay at?"

"Police station, he confessed to Nick, and to half the guys, he was bragging when Stan took him in," Jeff said pulling his helmet off, "Don't worry he'll get what's coming," he said.

"I thought I got you killed," Nick said, "Gordinski wouldn't let me go tell Pen what happened till we got you out," he said.

"I thought I was a goner the second time, that oxygen tank was a no brainer, after I found Hank upstairs in the hallway knocked out I tossed the tank over the stairs and I got him to the basement, he's okay right?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you, he's got a concussion but he'll be fine in couple days," Gordinski said coming over, "Your dad's over there wanting to see you," he said to Nick.

"I'll be there in a few," Nick said as they walked away from the house, "Thank you for coming after me," he said, "I would been in that house if you hadn't," he said.

"I know, I couldn't let you die in there, after all you got a son to take care of," Derek said.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Jeremy's your son, I don't know who the mom is, she got him to Steven, and he was up in D.C. back at Christmas," Derek said, "He gave him to Lee till he could get him here, and then with all those guys after him, he sent him here with Rebecca," he said.

"Rebecca didn't leave?" Nick asked.

"No, she was trying to get away from us so that if jay came after her he wouldn't know about Jeremy being your son," Jeff said, "I read through all the stuff, your name's on the birth certificate, and the mother signed her rights over, she doesn't want him," he said, "Lee tried to take care of him till he could get down here, but the last case he worked got out of hand, the guy wanted revenge because he caught him," he said.

"I never meant to get you involved," Lee said coming up beside Nick, "I did everything I could to keep you out of this, but somehow the guy found out and sent his son here," he said, "I never meant for this to happen," Lee said, "It was my problem and I about got you all killed."

"You couldn't have known," Derek said, "I didn't know till the car, it didn't blow up till we were there for few minutes, with the house, Jay couldn't blow it up till he was out and he couldn't just walk out and not have Hank and Nick if Jeff got there not taking the Car explosion," he said.

"Damn, you are good, how'd you know?" Lee asked.

"From a story that Jay told me, he slipped up few weeks ago not knowing it, I didn't remember a case like he described and living here I always read the stuff that the cops release to the public," Derek said, "I did read about the case you worked, the media released details about the fake call being a decoy for the real thing," he said.

"You know you got a great future ahead after college if you join law enforcement," Lee said, "Come on, they're bringing and ambulance over, I pulled few strings, and I also got a friend to watch the kids, he flew in with me," he said, "I promise he's not bad guy you already know him," he said.

"Just as long as there are no bombs in that ambulance or at the hospital I'll be fine," Derek said, "I can't take any more today, two is enough," he added.

"Yes it is," Jeff said, "Come on, we gotta get checked out," he said.

Penelope was scared to death when she heard that Derek, Nick and Jeff had been in an explosion. The TV's at the hospital were covering the whole thing and she'd saw when the house came down. Ruth had turned the news on at the diner at that moment then it told that an eighteen year old was trapped inside. After two hours of holding her breath Lee had sent somebody to get them, however Ruth wasn't sure that the guy could watch five kids so she'd stayed behind and David Rossi, who'd came with Lee had taken Pen to the hospital to wait on them.

"They will be fine," Rossi said when Pen stood up pacing for the tenth time.

"Yeah well, have your wife trapped in there see how you'd feel," She spat.

"I'd be happy," He joked, "Sorry, from what I've heard Jeff is great at getting people out of buildings, and he's helped the fire department before," he said.

"I know that, but it's either Nick or Derek in that building, an eighteen year old who's name is being with held till their family is notified," Pen said almost word for word from the news.

"Well I would told them to just tell you but you might have erased me," Derek said, "Hey baby girl," he said with a smile.

"Derek," She squealed before hugging him, "You were in the house?" She asked.

"I went to find Hank, didn't know I was going to risk never coming out again," Derek said, "Hey Rossi, I figured you'd be here and not with the kids," he said.

"You got three kids, and two other ones that were there," Rossi said, "I don't baby sit," he said.

"Whatever, at least we're all safe," Pen said, "Who did this I want a name so I can make their life a living hell," She replied.

"Jay, he wasn't average Joe after all," Derek said.

"And your husband figured it out," Lee said, "You should really think about what I said, I know you want to play football, but think about it," he said, "I'm going to check on Hank and Jeff," he said, "He's gotta be checked out, he wanted to find you first," he added.

"Okay," Pen said, "Come on hot stuff, and we're going to have a talk about living dangerously again since you keep forgetting it, I'm just so glad you're alive," she said hugging him again.

"I am too," Derek said, "Nick went to the diner, he's gotta find Rebecca after he sees Jer, I told him about him being his son, and that Rebecca was lying to him to keep him safe and Jer," he said.

"How did that go?" Rossi asked.

"When he found out that Rebecca was also in the FBI he got pissed, and then when he found out that you had her safe," Derek said, "I can't believe that she's FBI or that you two worked the plan out," he said.

"Yeah well having Jeremy around wasn't that bad, but five kids, no way," Rossi said, "And you two got three kids now, did you lose your minds?" he asked.

"Nope, we want at least six, but we'll wait," Pen said, "Come on Derek I want you to get checked out then we can talk about everything," she said.

"Okay, long as I don't see any more bombs for good long time I'll be fine," Derek said, "Oh and you are getting it for make that fake documents for Rebecca," he said.

"Yeah about that," Rossi said, "I suggest you stop now, don't need you getting in any trouble over that kind of stuff, and after what I saw," he said.

"You would disappear in a heart beat," Pen said before she walked away with Derek happy that her husband was safe again.

Now if they could just have some peace and quiet for few weeks they'd be happy, of course it would be few weeks seeing as how the media was going to be eating this alive, thankfully Lee had kept them quiet about who the guy inside was.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that mini story line inside of this one, Derek being a hero again, and he'll be fine like I promised nothing huge, and he did help rebuild that house so it was sturdy **


	84. Jeremy

**Life's Choices **

**Chapter 84**

**Jeremy**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

Nick was sitting in the house trying to think about a lot of things, first that his dad hadn't even called him to tell him he could possible be in danger, or that this new guy Jay that Jeff had hired because two the guys had left after getting better job offers, they'd been two men down and needed the extra help.

Jay had almost killed Derek, Hank, and he knew that he'd about died too, the bomb was meant for him, but Derek made him leave, a hero in the making according to some the local cops, but not to him. Derek was his best friend and he couldn't deal with knowing he almost died because of him.

Now there was this other matter too, the little boy that was his son, he didn't know who the mom was, but she'd given Jeremy up and he was supposed to raise him. Ruth had kept the kids the night before with all that was going on and she was bringing them in half hour.

Derek had gotten out the hospital earlier that morning after they'd made him stay over night, he'd gotten lucky, and he'd only dislocated his shoulder and had some bruises and cuts. Hank was getting out the next day they'd wanted to make sure he was okay after he'd been knocked out.

"Hey Nick you in here?" Derek asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah, come in," Nick said looking up when Derek walked in, "How you feeling?"

"Well considering I was about a houses bitch, I think I'm fine, gotta wear this for couple days, but I'll be fine," Derek said sitting down in the desk chair.

"I bet Pen was pissed when they mentioned a sling," he said.

"After the twenty minutes of lecturing me about running into houses not thinking about my wife and kids, she let into your dad and Rebecca, oh and Rossi is not terrified of her," Derek said, "She threatened all three of them and if you thought that was all she went off on my nurse," he said.

"I would have loved to seen that," Nick said.

"The girl was asking the normal questions then she started asking if I was single and if so if I wanted to hook up when I got out," Derek said, "I told her I was married and my wife standing beside her was about to kill her if she didn't back off," he said.

"What happened?" Nick asked with a smile.

"My mom walked in there, she got called on duty after the reports and damn she had to grab Pen before she went off and punched the nurse," Derek said with a smile, "Lee had to get her out of there, the nurse that is before Pen got lose, because my mom cannot hold my wife long and she was ready to take her anger out on that woman instead of Jay," he said.

"That would have been something to see," Nick said, "I was trying to get back in there, but Rebecca and dad had to talk to me about everything and then he told me that Becca was helping him out with the case till she about got killed he sent her down here with Holly and then Jeremy's mom dropped him off at Steven's place and he took him to my dad hoping he could help," he said, "I don't know everything, but I do know that Jer is mine," he said.

"You can stay here, with Jeremy, we don't want you to go anywhere," Derek said, "If Rebecca has to go back to D.C. Holly can stay too, we can do this, two more kids around here won't be bad, and you're going to need help," he said.

"I know, I was hoping you wouldn't kick me out on my ass," Nick said, "I don't know what to do here, I never thought I'd have a kid this young," he said, "I don't know if I can handle this, I mean I'm a screw up, I get the shit beat out of me because I go to a bar and screw somebody's girl, I don't get the happy stuff," he said.

"You're getting another chance here Nick, you can do this, it's going to be hard, trust me, its hell some days, but just watching your kids when you feel like you aren't going to make it, you know that you are doing the right thing no matter what anybody says," Derek said, "They depend on us for everything, and it is scary as hell, but I wouldn't trade it for nothing," he said.

"I could give Aidan and the twins back to you and Pen, but with my son, he's mine, I mean his mom gave him up," Nick said, "It was that girl from San Francisco, the one that said I was great fuck for a virgin, yeah well guess I got the last word in," he joked.

"Why don't we go and get the nursery moved around some so we can get that crib in there, by the way how old is Jer?" he asked.

"Two weeks, she had him two months early," Nick said, "I did the math to make sure it was her," he said.

"Ruth is going to be here soon so come on, I'll help you the best I can," Derek said getting up and going to the door, "You coming or do I have to drag you out with my good arm?" he asked.

Nick got up following Derek out the room with a smile, "Hey, thanks for the talk, can we not say anything though?" he asked.

"What talk?" Derek asked with a smile of his own.

"Thanks," Nick said going into the nursery finding Lee and Rebecca in there, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well seeing as how I about got you two killed I thought I could try and make up for it," Lee said, "I went and bought a crib for him, thought you could use one, I was using a friends till I got Jer to you," he said, "That is if you want to keep him here," he said.

"Thanks for wanting to take care of him dad, but I think I got it now," Nick said, "I decided last night that I want to do this he's my son and he needs me," he said, "His mom just dropped him on you, not wanting him, and I wasn't sure at first, Jeff and Ruth offered to take him if I couldn't, but I'm going to do my best to give him what he needs," he said.

"Three months ago I would have said hell no," Rebecca said, "But you are becoming somebody that doesn't screw up as much, with Penelope around I think you got a better chance," she said, "I'll give you a month to prove to me that you can do this Nick, or I'm staying and…"

"No," Nick said, "He's my son, and I'm eighteen, Jeremy is my responsibility and I am not going to screw this up, I might fuck up, but not with him," he said.

"Nick's right," Lee said, "Jer is his son, and he's gotta do this Becca, he's done a good job helping Derek and Pen out. I got faith in him to do this," he said.

Nick smiled, maybe he could get his dad back again, the last year had sucked, and after he'd finally got to know his dad he up and left for a great job, but hearing his dad's words. He believed in him, and he'd waited years to hear that, I love you was good, he'd gotten those, but having faith in him was different, "Thanks dad," he said.

"You screw this up at all and I will be back," Lee said looking at Nick, "I won't let you screw this up, Jeremy needs you and he don't need those fucking girls around him, getting drunk at a damn bar and about getting killed is out," he said.

"I'm not," Nick said.

"I'm telling you now; I hear one more thing about you and some girl screwing around at some bar," Lee said.

"If you are going to be an asshole to him then just leave," Derek said, "You might be his dad, but you haven't been here, you don't know what the hell has been going on," he said, "You left him, and he's eighteen, Jeremy is not going anywhere but here, and he's got us here, which is more than I can say for you," he said.

"You don't know anything," Lee said.

"Don't I?" Derek asked, "You went and got him a tattoo when he got a broken heart, for years you didn't even acknowledge him," he said, "Jeremy is safer here than with you," he added.

"Jeremy is my nephew, and Nick might be changing, but he's not…" Rebecca started.

"You know I thought you gave a damn," Nick said, "But you're just like my mom, but at least when she wasn't drugged out, she cared about me, she showed me she loved me, I been blind for so long, but not anymore," he said, "The only real family I got his right here," Nick said, "Unless you got something good to say I suggest you leave now, because I don't think I want somebody in my life that judges me just because of few mistakes, I know I screwed up, but I got back on the right track, and I'm working my ass off to stay that way," he said.

"You're immature, Nick, I get back from D.C. and you are a big bruise," Rebecca said, "I didn't bring Jer with me then because you aren't ready for…"

"I suggest you both get the hell out," Jeff said from the door, he'd been bringing Jeremy to Nick, but instead walked in on the argument, "This is not your house, and neither one of you are in the right mind, I mean you don't even call to let us know there is a psycho after you, Lee?" he asked, "I don't know what that job has done to you, but you aren't the same guy that left here," he said.

"You can't kick us our," Becca said.

"I'm not just going to leave," Lee said.

"Yes you are, because you got no claims here," Jeff said, "You tried to be a dad, but we both know where it always goes," he said, "Leave and when you find that man you were before you left here then you can give this speech," he said, "Until then, get the hell out, you're not welcome here," Jeff told them.

"I'm looking out for him, he keeps fucking things up," Lee said, "I won't let him turn into his mom," he said.

Nick flinched before he saw red, "How dare you bring her into this, you were never there, she left because you were fucking every woman around," he yelled, "I was there I stayed with her all the time, even after the drugs got to her, but you never wanted me back, I pleaded with you to come home, but you were too busy, so guess what you can take your tough love shit and shove it up your ass," Nick said, "I'm taking my son for a walk and I want you two gone when I get back," he said before he left the room taking Jeremy with him.

Nick was sitting in the living room with Jeremy few hours later watching his son sleep. Penelope smiled at him before sitting down, beside him. "He's adorable, and you got the best part, he looks like you," she said.

"Thanks, so I'm really going to need your help," Nick said, "I can't screw this up, I don't want to prove them right, I can't lose my son, and we all know the way I pick women I suck."

"You're not going to lose your son, and you might not know how to pick women, but Nick, you've never done wrong by my kids, you are going to be a great dad, and this little boy is going to have a lot of people to love him, three cousins that he'll have to play with, and I promise you if you are looking like you're about to screw up, oh I'll call your ass on it and I will yell at you too," Pen said.

"I have tried so hard to fix things; I had things planned out when I came here, I'd find some friends that were really friends, I had one by the time I left and came here," Nick said, "Then I finally get what I wanted, friends, a real family and I screw so many things up, but I won't screw this up," he said.

"I know you're trying Nick, you haven't even drunk since the bar, and haven't had sex in two weeks now," Pen said, "I think you're doing good," she said before giving him a hug, "Between the three of us we can do this, and we got Jeff, Ruth to help now, and maybe Fran if she don't freak out about this," she said.

"Thanks, sis," Nick said.

"Any time," Penelope said looking over at Jeremy.

Derek walked in the room looking at them, "Alright should I be worried you're going to steal my wife now," he joked walking over and sitting down in front of them.

"Nope not stealing here," Nick said, "Just letting her kick my ass if I start to screw up," he said, "I guess we just lit a fire for Darla on more stuff to get us with," he said.

"I don't give a damn," Derek said, "I'm tired of having to watch out for her, I say screw it, she comes to the diner I saw we announce it in front of everybody, if you want to?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Nick said, "She'll be there this afternoon I say we got then," he said.

"Deal," Pen said, "We'll show her who is in charge," she replied.

"So four kids and three of us, and a cat that loves to hide," Derek said.

"This is going to be a wild rest of senior year," nick said looking at his son, "But I wouldn't change it for nothing," he said.

**TBC **

**AN: I'm going to write more LC today and work on BTO tomorrow **


	85. Baseball Tryouts HS

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 85**

**Baseball Try-Outs HS**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. HS stands for High school in the title.**

**AN2: Sorry couldn't post yesterday, it stormed the night before, then went to town, and it stormed again last night. Just in case it does again here is the chapter now. **

"Hey you two," Nick said coming over to the stands and sitting down.

"How's it going out there looks like you are kicking ass," Pen said.

"I'm the only guy wanting to play short stop, so I might already have the spot on the team, not sure yet though," Nick said, "Where's Derek at?" he asked.

"He had to go meet with the baby sitter that we are thinking about getting," Pen said, "She agreed to baby sit the kids, all of the kids," she said.

"What's her name?" Nick asked.

"Karen, she's forty-five, widow, and has three kids and four grandkids," Pen said, "Ruth and her are friends, and since there are five kids now and Ruth can't watch them all day with the diner being swamped she called Karen for a favor," she said.

"That's cool," Nick said getting a bottle of water from the cooler that Pen had brought, "I got like five minutes before I gotta be back out there," he said before drinking the water and putting some of it on his face.

"Ruth has the kids right now, except for Aidan who's with Derek," Pen said, "Karen asked to meet the kids, but since Derek was already at the diner when she called and the other two of ours and your sister were all eating and Jeff was watching Jer till you could get out of here, it wasn't possible, so he took Aidan," she said.

"One out of the five," Nick said, "That's not that bad," he joked leaning back.

"Whatever you say," Pen said moving so she was sitting one up from Nick and she took sip of her water before throwing some on him.

"HEY," Nick yelled sitting up which only made the water run down his shirt to his shorts, "That's fucking cold," he said standing up looking back at Pen who was laughing at him, "Think this is funny do you," Nick asked picking up piece of ice from the cooler.

"NO," Pen yelled before Nick tossed the ice at her and it slid down her shirt, "You are dead," she said putting her water down and taking off after Nick.

Nick went under the bleachers coming out the other side before Pen could and he grabbed her making her squeal, "Ha, got you sis," he said picking her up and putting her over his shoulder fireman style, and carrying her back to the bleachers.

"Nick you dare put anything on me and you're dead," Pen said when he sat her down.

"Come on we gotta have some fun with five kids around now," Nick said.

"So I was right you two are screwing," Darla said with smile before taking the picture of Nick and Pen sitting beside each other, "I got one of you holding her too," She added.

"Darla," Nick yelled getting up.

"Now I got few ideas what to do with these, but I think the best is just to post them around the high school," Darla said, when the picture came out, she started fanning it around, "Nick Wells is fucking Penelope Morgan," she sang, "They are having sex, have been for over a year," she sang, "Derek and Nick are screwing her, one the twins is his and the other is Derek's," she said with a smile.

"I thought you learned your lesson last year?" Pen asked reaching for the pictures before Darla pulled them back, "Bitch give them up or I'll make your life hell," She said.

"Go ahead and try," Darla said holding the pics up, "I think with little…" she started but somebody jerked the pictures away from her, "HEY," she yelled turning around.

"Darla Gordinski, I suggest you leave now," Cooper, the computer teacher said taking the pictures she'd had.

"Those are not yours," Darla said pissed off.

"No," Pen said, "She's trying to start shit again, and I am not fucking Nick, now give me the pictures and we can forget about any of this," she said hoping that the teacher would hand them over.

Cooper knew he wasn't giving them back to Darla he knew what kind person she was since he'd started teaching. The principal had told him what kind of trouble Darla liked to cause. However Cooper did not know that Pen was married and he had a soft spot for her, even if he was her teacher. "Here, you can do what you want with them," he said handing the pictures to Penelope.

"Thank you," she said pocketing them, they were just her and Nick hanging out, but if Darla got hold them it would be blackmail or something else, "I suggest you find somebody else to pick on Darla, because if I have it my way all I gotta do is go talk to your brother," Pen said with a smile.

"You dare, and I'll end you," Darla threatened.

"You know saying that in front of a teacher, is a mistake," Nick said, "Pen and I are friends, sure I did like her at one point, but I only love her as a sister," he said.

Darla smiled, "Just wait, Penelope, I'll find something on you and then your…"

"Leave Darla," Cooper said giving her a look, "Or you can be in Monday's detention with me," he added.

"Whatever," Darla said walking off.

"Thanks for the help," Pen said, "She can be a bitch," she said with a sigh, "So what brings you out here, Mr. Cooper, you wanting to join the baseball team too?" She asked.

"No, I was about to leave and I saw you over here," Cooper said, "I was going to ask you on Monday but do you think you have time to help me get some of the computer software up and running, you said you knew computers and could so a lot of stuff," he said.

"Sure I'd love to help out," Pen said, "That is if you don't mind me leaving and doing that?" She asked turning to Nick.

"I know where to find you, it's going be another hour before I can get out of here," Nick said, "Go have some fun," he said.

"Thanks," Pen said, "Looks like I'm all yours, Mr. Cooper," she said.

"That's great, because where as I am great teaching but when it comes to programming thirty computers to read a program only on the main computer, that is a bit tricky," Cooper said.

"Computers are my specialty besides pissing Darla off and few other things," she said.

"Cool, let me get the stuff and I'll meet you in the classroom," Cooper said, "It'll be fun," he added.

Pen smiled as he walked off, "You know he's not that bad," She said to Nick.

"Yeah he wants to screw you," Nick said.

"What, you're crazy," Pen said, "He's not trying to get with me."

"Pen, he was leaving and saw you," Nick said, "He came over here, and then saved our asses from those pictures, like some hero, surprise he didn't ask if you were dating someone, then again you never said you were married," he added.

"That's public record, even my school records say it," Pen said, "Well I hacked into them and put it on there," she said.

"Just watch your back, he likes you and I don't think in the good way, he wants you," Nick said.

"Well I'll just tell him I'm married if he hits on me," Penelope said before walking off, "But Nick you're wrong," she added before saying, "See you at six."

"Of course you're blind sis, you only got eyes for Derek," Nick said shaking his head before going back out on the field.

Penelope was sitting at the main computer in the classroom putting yet another program on the computer before sending it to the other thirty in the room, "Two more and I'll be done," she said looking at the clock, I might have to do those Monday though," she said, "My van is being used and I'm riding with Nick," she said.

"That's cool," Cooper said, he was at one the computer checking it to make sure the software was on it, "You will have to show me how you did that, because I couldn't figure it out even in college," he said with smile, "I could used you as a tutor back then, I probably would made an A then, instead of a B."

"Well I lived in California then," Pen said with smile.

"That's where I went to college, Cal Tech," Cooper said getting up and going up to where she was, "Best four years college too, few parties here and there, but I learned a lot, it's a great college," he said, "Have you applied to any yet?" he asked.

"Yep, and I'm going to NWU, it's great school and next month I'm going with Nick and Derek to visit it," Pen said.

"Northwestern University, you could do so much better," Cooper said, "Cal Tech had the program and computer classes that you'd love," he said.

"Sorry, my hearts here," Pen said with smile, "My family is here, and I could never take off to some college on the other side of the country, not now at least," she said ejecting the floppy disc from the computer handing it back to him.

Cooper took the disc putting it up before Penelope showed him how to do what she had just done for the last hour, "I guess this really is easy," he said leaning in a little closer.

Pen didn't notice it too busy trying to help like she was asked and she loved Derek so even if she did notice she'd never do anything, of course Darla was thinking other wise standing outside the classroom door, "Oh Nick," she said seeing him coming her way, "I hope that you and Derek don't mind a third guy, looks like the computer teacher is wanting to take her and fuck her too," she said with a smile, already getting the picture she'd wanted before walking away, but she stopped before she to too far, "I took two, here you go, oh and that will be all over the school tomorrow," she said before leaving.

"What the hell?" Nick asked looking at the picture, "Darla this is nothing, now a picture if he ever kissed her then I'd kick his ass and I'm sure Derek would too, but I'd be after you as well," he added.

Darla came back, "oh you want that picture do you, well I'd say in about another minute I'll have it for you," she said going out the door and to where the window looking in the classroom was and Nick followed her, knowing she'd do something stupid.

Cooper backed up letting Penelope get out the chair, "Thanks for helping me," he said, "I think I got it but just in case can you stay Monday?" he asked.

"Sure, but I have to go, because I got to work at the diner at six-thirty till closing," Pen said.

"Maybe I'll stop in," Cooper said, "You cook?" he asked.

"No, I'm banned from that, I burn stuff, but the cook is excellent, and Nick is too, he's working tonight," Penelope said.

"So you are dating Nick?" Cooper asked.

"NO," Pen said, "God no, love him as a brother only, sure last year maybe if I wasn't dating my boyfriend at the time but then again I did about punch him, and I did slap him once, he grabbed my ass, said he wanted to take me over a picnic table," she said with a laugh.

"I love it when you laugh," Cooper said, "You should do that more often," he said.

Pen got a strange feeling that maybe Nick had been right and she backed up till she was against the wall trapped between the teacher's desk and it, "I'm not sure what you're thinking but I'm…" Pen started, but Cooper closed the distance between them.

"I really don't care, I like you, and I want to go out with you," Cooper said.

"What?" Penelope about shouted which opened her mouth and before she could say anything else Cooper leaned in and kissed her.

Nick and Darla were outside the window and he was pissed," He's dead," he said about to get up, but Darla jerked him back down after she took the picture, "Darla let me go," he said pulling away.

"Nope, I got you out here willingly and I want you as my boyfriend," Darla said before she kissed him too.

"Get the fuck off of me," Nick said pushing her away before getting up and running into the school before he got to the class room opening the door with a loud bang when it hit the wall, "I suggest you get your fucking tongue out of my best friend's wife's mouth, or I'll remove it and shove my boot so far up your ass not even a surgeon could remove it," Nick yelled.

Cooper jumped back hearing the door then Nick's voice, "You're not supposed to be in here," He said.

"It's school, and this classroom is not yours it's the schools," Nick said, "Pen come on get your stuff before I decide to kick his ass for kissing you," he said glaring at Cooper, "She's fucking married with three kids and you're trying to get her husband to kill you?" he asked.

"You're married?" Cooper asked looking at Penelope.

"I was trying to tell you that when you fucking kissed me, I've tried telling you that six times now, but you keep asking me stuff and I should slap the fire out you," Penelope said before she did, "You best stay away from me besides in class," she said.

Nick smiled when Cooper groaned, but he deserved more than a slap and Nick couldn't help it he went passed Pen grabbing the teacher by the collar and pushing him against the wall, "You so much as look at her wrong, say one word off, or dare touch her again, then I'll let Derek kick your ass," he said, "I heard what you said from the window, and I suggest you not show up at the diner tonight, or I'll tell Jeff, he's like a dad to us, and he'll be glad to tell the principal what you did to his daughter, ending your career everywhere," he said before puling him back and slamming him against the wall again, "YOU GOT THAT?"

"Yes," Cooper said before Nick let him go, "I didn't know," he added.

"Maybe next time if you would listen to me," Penelope said, "You wouldn't have to get your ass kicked, funny thing is I never thought Nick would be right on this one," She said, "Best be glad my husband wasn't the one that found out," she said before Nick and her left.

"Shit," Nick said, "Darla has the picture, I was going to take it and use it on blackmail for Cooper, but she fucking tricked me and kissed me, I didn't get the picture," he said.

"Great, now she's going to show it to Derek, and Cooper's dead," Pen said, "What the hell did she kiss you for?" She asked getting into the truck.

"I was out there so she wouldn't do something stupid, since you were the one in there, and I was going to get the camera from her, but she kissed me and after I shoved her away I had to go kick that fucker's ass," Nick said.

"Well we better get that picture back, I don't need more shit going on," Pen said before they left.

"You and me both, oh by the way, I'm on the team, short stop like I wanted and I get to start next Saturday at our game," Nick said with smile, "I got practice every day till six, think you could watch Jeremy for me till then?" he asked.

"I'll get the kids when I get out, and Holly since she is in school I'll pick her up when I leave here," Pen said, "She's friends with Des, Whit and Mike now, but Derek said he'd get them if they play at Jamie's house," she said.

"Okay," Nick said, "Now for a plan to get that picture back and for her not to show it to Derek, because he'll get kicked out school if he kills the teacher."

"I'll deal with Derek," Pen said, "Just get the picture back," she said.

**TBC**

**AN: Thanks Kathy for that idea, and I hope it was worth the wait. **


	86. Kissing, Pictures, and Hacking

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 86**

**Kissing, Pictures, and Hacking**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Derek walked in the kitchen finding Nick with Jeremy Monday morning and he was trying to figure why Pen and Nick had been weird all weekend. He had been working most the time helping either Jeff at the diner since Ruth had been out town for the weekend visiting a friend.

"I got a way to fix it," Pen said coming into the kitchen not noticing Derek till she was standing beside Nick, "What you doing here?" she asked looking at her husband.

"Last time I checked I lived here," Derek said, "You two going to tell me what's going on, baby girl?" he asked.

"Nothing, we're talking about homework," Nick said putting Jer's bottle down and burping him, "Dang buddy, that's the second bottle this morning, you can't be starving," he said looking down at his son.

"Are you putting two or one scoop formula?" Derek asked going to the cabinet and getting a bottle out the cabinet and the formula before he fixed a bottle shaking it up and handing it to Nick, "Try that," he said, "If it's too watery they'll go through three them before they can really get full at least Aidan did," he said.

"Thanks," Nick said.

"Now you two can start talking about what you're fixing?" Derek said, "Because if it involves my wife hacking again you both are getting it," he said, "And don't think I don't know what you were doing at five am," he said.

"It was necessary," Pen said.

"I don't give a damn, you hack again, and your ass is mine, and not in the fun way either and you're getting punched," Derek said to Nick.

"It's Darla's fault," Nick said without saying what the problem was.

"Nick, do you realize if she gets caught then she could actually go to jail?" Derek asked, "Hacking is not something you fuck around with, and I want it to stop or I'm taking the internet out," he said.

Penelope gasped, "You can't do that, I'd go get it back, all three of us pay for it not just you, Derek Morgan," she yelled which got Jeremy crying shoving the bottle away, "Sorry Nick," she said.

"You made him cry you are going to get him to stop," Nick said, "And she's right we'll pay for it if you won't," he said.

"She hacks again because you told her too, or because some stupid brat, the internet is gone," Derek said before walking off.

"I don't care what he says, we have to get this before Darla has her way and I'm front page news," Pen said, "And not in the good way either," she added, "I'll take Jeremy, and you go in there watch the computer I got it going just can't have Derek doing anything to it," she said.

"Okay," Nick said letting her take Jer before he went to the living room finding Derek standing beside the computer, "Whatever you do don't disconnect that," he said, "It's got my homework on it," he lied.

"You know I try and keep her out of trouble but you two keep making more," Derek said, "You know I get that you can protect her with stuff like Rodney back then and all the other stuff, but you just keep feeding her to hack."

"Darla's got a picture of Pen and me, we were screwing around having some fun, not sex, she was chasing me after I threw some ice on her, I picked her up that was it and Darla posted it or sent it to the school news paper," Nick said it wasn't the whole truth but it would do, "She wants it back, and seeing as how…"

"I don't care any more what Darla does, I love my wife and she loves me, even if she does what I ask her not to," Derek said, "I'm done with Darla's little schemes," he said, "And if she hacks whatever she's doing now, then I'm not flying out to San Fran over spring break," he said.

"Derek," Nick said, "Great, Hack and stop the picture of Pen and Mr. Cooper, or don't hack and Pen and Derek go to California for week," he said balancing his hands before knowing which one he had to do.

"I can't fucking believe you went and did it when I told you not to," Derek yelled getting his books, "You know I thought you two would do the smart thing but I guess I was wrong," he said walking off.

"Derek," Pen yelled, "Please don't walk off, if you go in there mad at me then they all know," she said.

"After that I am pissed at you right now woman, so I will go in there mad if I want," Derek said before he left them both standing there.

"Nick what am I supposed to do?" Pen asked.

"Hope that he doesn't know why everybody is talking about you," Nick said, "Also hope that the picture you dropped don't get out," he said.

"I'm done for," Pen said, "Derek's going to kick my teacher's ass, and get kicked out of school, and then if he believes us then I might have a marriage," she said before she started crying.

"Come on Darla see's you crying then we're all screwed," Nick said putting his stuff down and hugging her, "We can't let her win, sis," he added.

"Yeah well it's not fair," Pen said, "I mean it would be funny if I just went up and yelled something out I'm not but to fuck with Darla I would love to say hey bitch I'm pregnant, course I'm not, and I'd die if I was, but there has to be a way to get her back for this hell," Pen said.

"Well I don't think saying you're pregnant will," Nick said.

"I know that now Nick," Pen said, "But I need something to get her back," she said.

"I'll think something," Nick said.

Derek took a breath before he walked into the school and when he did he knew something was up. He pushed it aside until he got to his locker he found pictures taped to not just his but to Nick and Pen's it was a blow up and it covered all three lockers. The picture was of some dude and Penelope, and the fucker was kissing her. Below the desk was signature saying two timing wife or three timing one with question mark.

"Damn it," Derek said tearing the picture down and balling it up before throwing it in his book bag, the only thing he didn't know was who the guy was, but when he found him it was on.

"Hi," Somebody said from behind Derek.

"Whatever you want I suggest you get away from me now, the way I feel I will kick your ass," Derek said hearing some guy's voice.

"I think we should talk," Cooper said.

"Look dude I'm not in the mood," Derek said till he saw who it was, "You're the guy that was in that picture," he said, "You're the one screwing around with my wife?" he asked.

"NO," Cooper said, "I didn't know she was married and it's all wrong, look," he started.

"Stay away from my wife, or I'll kick your ass, simple as that," Derek said getting his books and leaving the locker and Cooper standing there.

"Sorry, I guess apologizing wasn't going to work," Darla said with a laugh, "You might be lucky he didn't deck you then again, he's got lot to lose if he fights you here," she said before walking off too.

Cooper sighed before going to his classroom, whatever happened to not marrying till you were out school, he thought to himself before sitting down facing the empty chairs.

Derek sat down in his first class with Penelope beside him and he got up and went beside her blocking the view of her legs, "We get home tonight, I'm taking you against our bedroom door and you're going to be screaming my name by the time I finally have you cumming," he said reaching his hand over and sliding it his hand up under the skirt and moving her panties to the side, slipping his finger over her clit.

"Derek," Pen about squealed feeling his finger on her clit.

Nick looked over and just smiled moving his desk to block any view coming from the other side knowing they'd be in deep trouble if the teacher saw what the hell was going on, "I'm not looking," he added.

Derek smiled slipping another finger in her before moving them into her opening making her gasp, "You're bad baby girl," Derek said, "And I'm going to make you wait all day and half the night for what you really want," he said moving his fingers faster as she gripped the desk before she was panting, and he grinned, "I'm hard just watching you, Goddess, and you're all wet," he said looking in her eyes, "Cum for me, Angel, and I'll fuck you good and hard tonight," he said stroking her g-spot making her whimper before she bit down hard on her lip cumming all over Derek's fingers, but he didn't stop he picked up the pace moving them faster, hearing her panting before Pen moved so her head was on her desk.

"The class is starting," Nick whispered, "Hurry it up," he said.

"Fuck, shit, Derek," Pen cried hitting her head on the desk moving her hips to meet his fingers.

"Hurry up," Nick said again, if he could hear them he was sure others would soon.

"DEREK," Pen screamed out which got everybody in the classes attention, Derek moved back fast going under the desk to sitting beside Nick as fast as he could trying not to laugh when he saw Pen's face, he was dead later, but it servered her right for getting stuck in a situation where another guy kissed her.

"Mrs. Morgan, would you like to tell the class what the problem is?" the teacher asked.

"Sorry, Mrs. Dooley I had a bad dream," Pen said, "Somebody was chasing me with a knife," she lied trying to get her face back to the right color feeling the redness of it.

"Sleep at home not in my class," she said looking at Pen, "And Mr. Wells put your desk back in the row, Derek your seat," she said looking at where the two boys that were always with Pen were at, "Derek I'll see you after class," she added giving him a look.

"Yes ma'am," he said before going to his desk and telling Pen he was going to get her back later for screaming out his name.

It was noon when Derek to got the diner, he'd went by and picked Aidan up since when Pen got out at three they had to take him to the doctor's for a check up and he didn't want to go then to get him. He went upstairs finding Ruth and Jeff talking.

"Hey sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, go ahead and talk, I'll leave," Derek said.

"It's good, we were done anyway," Jeff said, "Oh somebody called before you got here and asked what shift you were working, I don't know who it was though," he said.

"Okay," Derek said putting Aidan in the play pin so he could go back to sleep, "Now what can your daddy do to put the fear of God into that teacher for messing with mommy?" he asked with smile.

"Bad man," Aidan said, he'd started putting some more words together lately and he'd moved passed mommy and daddy, and could say papa and ma, but bad man was new, and two words together was too.

"Did you just say bad man?" Derek asked with a smile picking Aidan up, "Oh you are right he's a bad man for kissing your mom, and I'm going to have to teach him not to mess with her aren't I?" he asked giving Aidan a kiss, "Let's change you then get some food," he said before going to get the diaper bag he'd sat down.

Cooper knew he was asking for it coming to the diner that afternoon, but he had to talk to Derek, and straighten stuff out before he was the younger man's punching bag. He'd called twice today to see if Derek was working and both times it had been he'd be in later, so he finally gave up and just came in.

"Hi, can I take your order?" Ruth asked.

"Yeah I'm looking for Derek Morgan," Cooper said.

"That's not an order, and what you want with Derek?" Jeff asked.

"There was this little misunderstanding and I didn't know that Penelope was his wife," he said.

"What the hell did you do?" Ruth asked glaring at the man, "You better have a good reason too or I won't even bother stopping him when he comes after you," She said.

"I didn't know they were married or I wouldn't have kissed her," Cooper said.

"You kissed her?" Jeff asked, "You're just asking for it now," he said, "I suggest you leave and pretend that it didn't happen," he said.

"It's all over the school, and if it gets back to the principal I'm done for," Cooper said.

"I said get out of my diner and you kiss my daughter again, then I'll make sure your job is gone," Jeff said glaring at him.

Cooper sighed before he left but before he got out the door Derek and Pen walked in with Aidan and the twins, "Keep walking," Ruth said when he stopped.

"You got the only kiss you're ever getting from my wife, so you better have enjoyed it," Derek about growled at the guy, "If I didn't have my son, I'd hit you in the face good," he threatened.

"You got kids?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah three them," Pen said, "Nick's got a son too and a daughter, and we got a house together, I'm happily married to DEREK," she said, "And you ever kiss me again, and I'll slap you again," she said before moving passed him with the stroller and going to the booth.

Derek watched him leave going over to the counter to where Jeff and Ruth were at, "Jeff can you come with me?" he asked before letting Ruth take Aidan.

"Whatever you're going to do I want no witness to it," Jeff said.

"Oh I'm not going to punch him, just scare the hell out him, and I gotta have a witness case he tries to say I did," Derek said, "Pen's not going to go with me," he added.

"Fine," Jeff said, "Just bring him around back so no one will see and call the damn cops, don't need you getting into any trouble," he said.

"Who me?" Derek asked with smile.

"I'm glad you changed your mind about talking to me," Cooper said, "I swear I didn't know she was married, but she could have said no," he said.

Derek waited till they were out sight before grabbing Cooper and pushing him against the brick wall around back, "You listen to me closely, my wife is not some slut, and you saying she could said no and didn't," Derek said, "I should break your jaw," he growled.

Cooper was stunned and Jeff was hoping Derek didn't change his mind and clock the guy, but of course that's what he did, "Derek," Jeff said.

"Screw around with my wife again," Derek said, "And I will break your jaw and your hand too," he said, "She told me you grabbed it while you were kissing her, and she didn't say anything because you startled her," he said pushing Cooper against he door.

Cooper still didn't say anything since Derek had him still after a minute he swallowed and finally spoke, "Look I won't," he said.

"Do and you're mine, you're lucky I didn't go to the principal, you would be gone in a heartbeat for that kind of shit," Derek said before he let him go.

"Sure, and then all the hacking she's been doing on the school's computers will be found out," Cooper said, "She's not so sneaky and she keeps it up and she's going to hack the wrong site," he said before leaving.

"She is getting her ass spanked," Derek said.

"Let me talk to her," Jeff said.

"No, I told her and Nick both, and he keeps letting her do it when I'm not around," Derek said, "Plus she's in need of a reminder of who her husband is, we haven't had sex in almost two damn weeks," he groaned before he left, "Oh can you watch the kids tonight?" he asked.

"Sorry I'm taking Ruth out, you're not alone in the reminding area," Jeff said.

"Take her to the new Italian restaurant, it's actually good," Derek said before he let the door to the diner close going in the back way.

"I might just do that," Jeff said before going inside too.

Nick was in the living room with Aidan when Derek and Pen came home that night, "If you don't want to hear us having sex I suggest you go to my mom's I already told her you might be coming over," Derek said.

"What, I got homework," Penelope said.

"No you don't, you and me are having sex, and I ain't going slow either," Derek said grabbing her and pulling her to him, "I don't think a bed is going to be needed either," he added spanking Pen's bottom before kissing her, "Somebody needs a lesson in how to say no," he replied.

"Okay I'm going to my room, turn the radio on, it puts Jeremy to sleep, I got a ten page paper due Friday," Nick said shaking his head, "Just try to stay on your side the house, I don't want to come out here and find you two on the floor of the living room or kitchen," he said.

"Sorry dude, it's free game," Derek said, "She's been a bad girl again," he said before picking Pen up fireman style.

"HEY," Pen yelled before Derek smacked her bottom making her squeal.

"Next time I'm finger fucking you in class don't scream out my damn name either, I had to explain to Mrs. Dooley what I'd been doing before I moved," Derek said walking away with Pen.

"Well buddy we better go in our room and take us something to drink and eat might get surprise other wise," Nick said grabbing the water and formula from the kitchen before going in his room, locking the door, and cutting the music up till he knew that it was blocked out and it wouldn't hurt Jer's ears.

**TBC**

**AN: I hope for no storms again tomorrow or tonight. Next chapter up later. **


	87. No Kisses Till Bed

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 87**

**No Kisses Till Bed**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Derek put Pen down on her feet and when he shut the door he turned her around facing it, "You have been a bad girl, Penelope Morgan," he said against her ear, "Letting Cooper get that close to kiss you," he said nipping her ear, "Pull your skirt off, baby girl," he replied.

Pen moaned feeling his hands against her side and his breath on her neck, she didn't hesitate to do what he'd asked with a smile of her own she pulled her skirt off knowing what was coming, "It's not punishment if I enjoy it," she said before Derek spanked her, making her moan.

"You let Darla get pictures all over the damn school of you two," Derek said with growl, "You hacked when I told you not to," he said spanking her twice, "You got Nick to help you too," he said, "And today in class screaming my name out when you came," he replied spanking her again before taking her panties off getting on his knees turning around and pushing her back just enough before attaching his mouth to her sex making her scream out as he sucked her clit into his mouth.

"Derek," Pen moaned being pulled closer as he gave her clit a tongue bashing. Her legs started shaking as she grabbed his shoulders arching her hips so more of her was in his mouth, "Oh god," She whimpered feeling him pull at her clit with his teeth while licking it.

Derek grinned around her before spanking her bottom making her whimper before he did the same to the other cheek pulling her onto his mouth even more thrusting his tongue into her opening and using his tongue to do what his cock would do until he felt her legs buckle and they both went back against the door with Penelope crying out as she went over his name coming from her mouth as Derek stopped her from hitting the door.

Pen whimpered as Derek picked her up going over to the side the wall, but no where near the bed, "Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"Your teacher kissed you, which means you never told him you were married, or had kids," Derek said, "I'm pissed," he said.

"MM, I love it when you're pissed off," Pen said about to kiss him.

"I'm in charge, baby girl," Derek said before pulling her shirt up and over her head, "Till I say you can kiss me, not happening," he said before undoing her bra.

"What you planning on doing to me?" Pen asked biting her lower lip wondering what was coming.

Derek knew she was ready, she was wet and he didn't want to wait anymore, he took hold her hips pulling her to him and thrust inside her making her gasp holding to his shoulders when he picked her up making them whole, "Derek," she squeaked out as he picked up the pace not letting her get too comfy with him inside her.

"Don't Derek me," he said, "Was it good?" he asked pulling all the way out before slamming back in making her scream at the pleasure going through her body as she felt him hit the neck of her womb, "Did he make you wet?" he asked moving so they were against the wall this time and he pulled out thrusting back in over and over.

"NO," Pen yelled gripping to him, "Only you can do that," She said knowing that this was her punishment.

"Did he turn you on, make your knees buckle?" Derek asked holding her hips thrusting in and out hitting the neck of her womb each and every time.

"No," Pen gasped, "So close," She moaned out, "I want to kiss you," she begged.

"Not going to happen," Derek said using one hand to spank her bottom before pulling all the way out again, "Till I have you on that bed, you will not kiss me," he said holding to her thrusting inside her tight opening making her scream again as she came her body trembling as she slumped against him.

Derek moved to the next wall putting his hand between them and touching her clit, making her jump, "I can't," She moaned leaning against the wall, "I thought Nick was lying," she said.

Derek grinned, "About what, that your teacher thought you were hot piece ass?" Derek asked her, "He wanted to take you over on those desks and fuck you till you were screaming his name," he said, "Just like I'm going to do Monday," he said stroking her clit with one hand holding her in his arm using the wall for support before he felt her walls clinching around him.

Pen reached up taking hold of the metal rod that was used for times like these, she gripped it holding on as Derek held her hips thrusting in and out until she was screaming his name again going over taking him with her this time, he'd tried to hold back but he couldn't, "Derek yes," She moaned leaning in and kissing him.

"No," Derek said pulling out and making her walk to the next walk turning her around before he slid inside her from behind, "That just gets you even more waiting, baby girl," he said, before pulling out and thrusting back in over and over until Pen went over again clenching her walls around him hoping that he'd cum again with her, but not this time.

Derek turned her around taking her to the last wall in the bedroom and he smiled with a devilish plan, "If you want more, then you're going to have to help me out show me where you want me to touch," he said, "And maybe I'll kiss you now," he added, "What about those nipples?" he asked leaning in, "Want me to lick them then you better play with them first," he said moving his hands to her hips.

Penelope didn't say anything instead she did as he'd said bring her hands up playing with her nipples pinching them making herself whimper and moan thinking about Derek touching her.

"That's right pinch them," Derek said watching her as she pleasured herself, "Damn, baby girl, you getting me hard," he said leading closer, "Keep it up, so close," he whispered pushing two fingers inside of her making her whimper as he curled them up over her g-spot and started stroking her there.

"Derek, please," she begged closing her eyes feeling his thumb move over her clit.

"Soon as you cum I'll take you to that bed and make love to you," Derek said moving his fingers in and out slowly just the right to torture her before speeding up doing like he'd done with his cock.

Penelope put her head back moving against his fingers completely forgetting about her nipples until he spanked her reminding her of what she'd been doing, "Please, I need you inside me," she was begging again and he knew it.

Derek leaned in sucking on her nipples into his mouth holding it between his teeth pulling until she moaned before letting go, "Did you want him to be doing this, or Nick?" he asked.

"No," Pen moaned, "Only you," she whimpered.

"So what Darla told me about you saying maybe last year with Nick, but not now, was wrong to think you'd wanted him?" Derek asked, "I mean we were dating when you meet him," he said.

"I didn't mean it I swear," Penelope said, "I never wanted Nick," she said.

"See, I don't believe you there," Derek said, "But you're my wife and he's never going to get you," he said before picking her up and moving them to the bed, "I can go all night, hope you can," he whispered before thrusting into her

"Derek," Pen shouted bringing her legs up wrapping them around him and finally kissing him, and this time he didn't pull away.

"You are my wife," Derek said thrusting into her, "I am only aloud to kiss you," he said, "Touch you, make love to you, hold you in my arms, and spank your ass," he said pulling her up to meet his thrusts, "Do you understand, no more making out with teachers, Penelope Morgan,"

"Okay," she moaned meeting him thrust for thrust as he pounded into her, "I'm yours, always," she said holding on letting him dominate her showing who was the one in charge, and who she belonged to.

Derek couldn't hold on any longer he pulled out thrusting back in before they both went over the others name coming from their lips in moans of pleasure as he continued to thrust in and out until he couldn't move any longer covering her body with his with his breath coming in gasps.

Pen ran her hands over his back raking her nails just the way he liked and smiled happily feeling Derek still inside of her, "Feels so good," she said.

"You feel even better," Derek said, "And come tomorrow I'm taking you in that class room and one those desks will be ours for good," he said with a grin before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

**TBC**

**AN: I know it was shorter than most, but I hope you enjoyed it. It's storm season so if I don't get to post that is why. **


	88. Baseball Game

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 88**

**Baseball Game**

**AN: Thanks for the review I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

Nick and Derek were sitting in Nick's truck waiting for Penelope to get there, she'd taken the younger three kids to the diner where Ruth was going to watch them since she couldn't make it to the baseball game. It left Holly and Aidan for them to watch which was easier, and for April it was really hot outside and for the younger ones not something they wanted them in long.

"I can't believe in another two months high school is over," Nick said,

"Yep, I finally heard from the college, I got full ride," Derek said, "I told Pen last night, I'm in," he said with smile, "Soon as you find out if you're in she wants to go out one night," he said.

"I didn't get a scholarship," Nick said, "Less I get one with baseball I'm looking at a nine to five job," he said.

"What I thought you said…" Derek said.

"My dad was paying for my college, and well with me not speaking to him kind of hard to get any money," Nick said, "I've got one last shot here," he said.

"Nick you'll get the money, trust me you think I'd be going with out this athletic scholarship, I've worked my ass off and sure I got A's and B's, but I got a wife to thank for some those grades, Math, think I would made it without Pen or a tutor, I'm just glad that Jeff was good at math, between those two I got through math in high school," Derek said, "You got two and half months before schools out, and all summer," he added.

"I don't got the grades Derek, I got mostly C's couple A's and one B but the rest are C's," Nick said, "I'm just going to do the best I can with baseball, and maybe I'll get one those two scholarships for baseball for NWU," he said with a sigh, "Just don't tell Pen, don't want her to know," he said.

"Yeah, I won't say anything," Derek said, "Just if you still don't have a way come June let me know, don't you go and not sign up to go to college," he said before seeing Penelope pulling up, she was driving the car today instead of the van.

Nick didn't say anything back instead he got out the truck grabbing his duffle on the back with his baseball stuff in it and walked over to the car, "See you decided to drive your baby today," he said.

"It's nice and sunny, no chance of rain, I say why not," Penelope said getting out the car, "One you help me out?" she asked going to the trunk.

"Be right there," Derek said putting the cooler and blankets down that Pen had given him to bring that morning, she wanted to sit in the grass instead of on the stands and he wasn't arguing with that or her.

"I think we got everything," Nick said, "Cooler with water and drinks, plus juice, and tea," he said looking inside, "Sandwiches, and fruit to eat snack on," he added opening the smaller cooler that had a divider that Derek had put in it some ice on one side and nothing on the other.

"Yep, got three blankets to spread out, because Jeff, Melody, and Nat are coming along with Sarah and Desiree since Fran had to work and Des said she had to see you play," Pen said.

"Well here's hoping I can do something out there," Nick teased, "I'll see you in few hours, and Holly, be have," he said giving his sister a look.

"I am always behaving," Holly said with a gasp at what her brother had said.

"Sure you are missy," Nick said before walking towards the locker room after he gave Aidan's in much need of a hair cut hair a quick rub, "Really Pen cut it some already," he said turning around and walking backwards for minute.

"Bite my ass Nick Wells," Pen said, "Holly you repeat that and I'll be after you," she added.

"I didn't say anything, you did," Holly said crossing her arms and giving Pen a look.

"How about we go and walk the outside fence?" Derek asked looking at Holly; he knew the little girl had an attitude on her just like her brother did.

"I am not going anywhere and you cannot make me," Holly said, however Derek got her from behind and started tickling her making her squeal, "No, not fair," she screamed laughing before she went down on her knees trying to get away from his tickling hands, but it wasn't working, "I give, I'll go," she squealed laughing uncontrollably.

"That's what I thought," Derek said with smile, "We'll be back, I'll try and tire her out some," he added, "You okay with watching him while you set up?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Derek," Pen said, "Go have some fun, and wear her smart mouth down some, I can only take one smart ass Wells," she said.

"Her last name ain't Wells, baby girl," Derek reminded her, "It's Winter," he said before walking off with Holly.

Pen just smiled shaking her head before she sat down after taken Aidan out of the stroller. Nobody was supposed to be around for another hour so she lay down on her side with an already sleeping Aidan and took a nap till Derek got back, they'd all been up the night before with Jeremy, he'd had bad cold and slight fever, but thankfully it'd broke that morning, and after hour or so of convincing Nick to go tot the game Ruth had offered to baby sit so he could play. It was the third game, but the first one that Derek and Pen had made it too, both having work and homework, or they'd been with one the kids who'd been sick.

Jeff showed up twenty minutes later with Desiree and Whitney both, Melody and Nat were behind him, and they'd brought a friend with them. "Are you sleeping on the job?" Nat asked sitting down behind Penelope on a blanket that their friend had brought.

"Funny, Nat," Pen said, "I'm not sleeping, was trying to, but this little guy is awake and wanting to play," she said, "Who's the friend?" she asked sitting up.

"How's my little man doing?" Nat asked picking Aidan up off the blanket, "You sure are growing fast, just think next month you'll be a year old," he said with smile, "And Pen, meet Julia, Julia, Penelope," he said before they said their hello's.

"Sorry buddy, its April thirtieth," Derek said coming over with Holly, "Hey you two, want to walk around with us?" he asked Des and Whitney.

"Yes," Des said going over to her brother, "I want a hug," she added putting her arms out.

"Come here, munchkin," Derek said picking her up, "What's mom been feeding you, you're growing like a weed?" he asked.

"Nasty stuff," Des said giving her brother a hug, "You playing?" she asked.

"No sis, Nick's into baseball not me," Derek said, "I'll watch, but I don't play," he said, "I got something for you since your birthday is tomorrow, and I'll be late," he said getting her attention.

"What is it?" Des asked with huge smile.

"It's in Nick's truck; you want to walk with me to get it?" Derek asked before putting her on her feet again.

"Okay," Des said, "If I guess what it is on the way there can you tell me if I'm right?" she asked.

"Nope, but you can guess all you want," Derek said, "We'll be back," he said, "Looks like people are starting to show up now."

"It's going to be crazy here," Nat said, "We went to the game last weekend, and there was like hundred some people, and it's a high school game, most were the students, but I saw some parents," he said.

"Yeah, the game starts in like half hour I think, or that's when people start coming," Derek said, "You think you can wait few minutes and I'll go get it since there are lot of people out there now?" he asked Des.

"Okay, but you are making me wait so that means you have to spend more time with me later," Desiree said.

"You drive a hard bargain," Derek teased before agreeing, "Jeff wanna walk with me?" he asked.

"Yeah okay," he said before going with Derek, "What's up?" he asked.

"You were right, Nick's thinking about getting a job," Derek said, "I can't believe that Lee just cut him out, he's gotta pay the truck insurance now too, and Lee got him a brand new truck last year, which with a car seat and Holly is hard to have both them in there," he said.

"It's the second time Lee did that, cut him out, I called him when Nick made the team, he said he didn't care, even sent him the teams schedule," Jeff said, "He's screwing this up again, and this time if he pushes Nick any farther they won't talk again," he said with a sigh.

"Lee wanted him to go to college, that was one the deals with him staying here, but now he ranked the scholarship, just because," Derek said, "There is this scholarship via the FBI or something to do with law enforcement and Nick had it, it was enough for the first semester, but Lee pulled it, and now he's trying to figure how to get back in," he said.

"I know the scholarship, there is two people who has that scholarship and they both deserve it," Jeff said, "I'll talk to Stan Monday, they've been trying to figure out what happened, I'll talk to him, tell him what Lee did," he said, "Nick was in line for that scholarship because his dad, as in Lee was wounded four years ago, and the other person that gets it this year his dad died," he said not actually saying who it was.

"See Lee screwed that up for Nick, so who's the other guy, it's only for freshmen's going to local college," Derek said, "They gotta go into law enforcement after college, and do one of the two programs at the college for that," he said.

"Yep, the ceremony is in two weeks, and you have that day off," Jeff said, "Pen, Nick and you are going with me, I told Stan I'd make sure you three were there, Ruth's going to baby sit too," he said.

"Okay," Derek said before he opened the truck door getting Desiree's present, "What can I say I spoil my sister," he said when Jeff saw what it was.

"Just like you spoil your kids and wife," Jeff said looking at the small box.

"It's few her favorite tapes and couple coloring books, I got something at the house, we got a swing set for the older kids since Holly's living there now, and two baby swings as well," Derek said, "I've been building a sea saw, got it finished last night for her," he said with smile.

Three hours later they were all cheering as Nick was up at bat, and it was one inning left of the game, "Come on, you can do it," Melody screamed, they were all sitting on the home side a good ten foot from the bleachers.

"GO NICK," Pen and Jeff yelled out.

Derek was sitting on the blanket trying to get Aidan changed, but the little boy was having more fun kicking him, "You're missing this," Nat said.

"I'll hear it," Derek said finally getting Aidan's diaper back on and standing him up just in time to see Nick swing the bat and the ball went flying to the out field going over the other team's heads, "I think your Uncle is going to hit homerun yet," he said before he cheered Nick on too helping Aidan clap his little hands together.

"He's good," Julia said with smile.

"Yeah, he's great guy, just can't seem to get his love life straight," Melody said, "This girl last summer messed with his head bad, then he met this woman, she was like thirty I think, she failed to mention she was married," she said, "He's sweet though and after all the one night girls and this one bar fight that ended up getting him some broken ribs, and Derek over here having to save his ass, he's starting to find the right way to go," she said.

"Having a son dropped on his lap and a sister helped a lot," Penelope said, "He's got lot more things to care about now, Jeremy is wonderful, he's three months old, and Holly's almost nine now," she said.

"His girlfriend must be pulling her hair you, two kids, I'd be fine with it, I got like seven siblings all of them are under twelve," Julia said, "My ex couldn't take the heat we broke up last month," she said.

"I'm sorry," Pen said, "Nick don't got a girlfriend, he's tried, he dated that thirty year old for almost three months, but I don't call it real when she lied to him the whole time, she was married to a friend of Derek and I's but Nick hadn't known him," she said, "Mel's right, he is great guy, we're celebrating later if you can join us you can meet him," she said with smile.

"I gotta head home, my parents need a baby sitter tonight and I'm the only one that will do it, it's thirteen of us all together," Julia said.

"Wow, I think I would die," Melody said, "I want two, one of each," she said looking at Nat.

"Don't even give me that look," Nat said, "we can talk later," he added before giving her a kiss.

"Okay," Mel said. Jeff could only smile, he was hoping to have few grandkids, few more that was soon.

It was almost eight when the game was over and Nick's team had won, by seven points. Bringing their record 3-0, it had been close, but they'd pulled through and while the other guys were heading to the locker room Nick came over to them.

"So did I do good or did I suck?" Nick asked.

"You were great," Penelope said followed by some you kicked ass, and a Hell yeah, "That's Hells yeah," Pen corrected with smile, "Oh Nick this is Julia, she had to go, but wanted to meet you," she said.

"Hi," Nick said, "I'm a little sweaty or I would shake your hand," he said, however Julia put hers out anyway and he took it.

"It's nice to meet you Nick, and congratulations on the win," Julia said, "Maybe I'll see you around I'm in town for the weekend," she replied.

"Sounds nice, if you can make it to the celebration come, I'll be there till late cleaning up anyway, that was the deal with Ruth if I could borrow the diner," Nick said.

"If my parents get back early maybe I'll show," Julia said, "Well I better go," she said with smile before walking away.

"Looks like Nick's got a girl," Derek said with a grin.

"Can it I just won and I'm ready to have some fun," Nick said, "I gotta go change, but I'll be out in few," he said.

"K," they all said before Nick left to go change and shower.

Nick was walking to the truck thinking that Derek would be waiting too since he'd rode with him, but instead he found Julia, "I thought you couldn't come?" he asked.

"My parents decided to have night in with my siblings instead, so I'm off the hook," Julia said, "I gave your friend Derek my keys, told him I wanted to wait for you," she said.

"Hop on in and I'll give you a lift," Nick said with a smile, "You don't got no husband or emotional baggage do you?" he asked.

"No, and I'm cool with you having a son, and sister you're raising, I got like twelve siblings so I know how crazy it is, and I'm the oldest," Julia said.

"Okay," Nick said, before going over and opening her door, maybe he would finally have the right girl or woman since she was at least a year older than him or two.

**TBC**

**AN: I couldn't wait forever and for all the requests here you are, Nick finally might be getting it right =)**


	89. Finally A Good Girl

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 89**

**Finally A Good Girl**

**AN: I own nothing thanks for the reviews hope you enjoy.**

Nick closed up at the diner cutting all the lights out and picking Jeremy's car seat up with his sleeping son it in after grabbing his book bag, "Let's go home buddy," he said locking the door behind him and going to his truck. He got Jeremy in the truck before going around to his side and getting in before heading towards the house, the last two weeks had been crazy, and after two nights staying up past three to get up at six to get Jer ready to take to the baby sitters.

Nick yawned thankful when he pulled into the driveway that he'd made it home, he'd turned in his research paper the day before and was thankful he had the next two days off, he was going to sleep in and catch up on a lot of sleep he'd missed. The baseball game they'd had been forfeited by the other team because three of their players had caught some bug.

"Hey you need some help?" Derek asked coming outside.

"It would be nice, I can barely see at the moment, and I can't stop yawning, I made it home though," Nick said closing his eyes and leaning against the truck.

"Dude next time, call one of us, and we'll come get you," Derek said, "It's almost midnight," he added.

"I know, I got my homework done and now I can sleep all weekend just doing what Jer needs and screw myself I need sleep," Nick said.

"Actually we got that thing Sunday, the scholarship and awards thing at the police academy, and they give out the scholarships to the high school students for the fall there so we have to go," Derek said, "But you can sleep the rest the weekend," he said.

"K, I'll get him ready for bed then I'll go too," Nick said.

"Nick go to bed, I got Jeremy and don't you argue or I'll sick Pen on you," Derek said taking Jeremy out the car seat and grabbing the diaper bag and Nick's book bag, "You can take that though," he said handing over the book bag.

"Thanks," Nick said before going to the house and when he got to his bedroom he crashed on the bed without doing anything besides kicking his boots off.

"Where's Nick at?" Pen asked when Derek came in the bedroom with Jeremy.

"He was barely standing I sent him to bed and offered to watch this guy for the night," Derek said getting in the bed, "I hope Jeff fixed the problem with that scholarship, it's not right Lee yanking it, it wasn't his call," he said.

"No it's not, but let's talk about the certain brown hair, brown eyed girl that Nick has been talking to few times a week," Pen said, "What's the dish they a couple or what?" she asked.

"I don't know, I haven't really talked to Nick, if you hadn't noticed, baby girl, I got two papers due, well one now, and he's had papers all week too, unlike you we didn't have time to do them in a weekend," Derek said, "I'm going to get him changed then go to bed, you can do whatever," he said giving her a kiss.

"K," Pen said returning the kiss turning the lamp out, "I chose bed too," she said with smile.

Nick woke up the next morning feeling like he'd woken up from a bad hangover, but he knew he hadn't been drinking, not in months, he wasn't stupid. He rolled over forgetting where he was at and fell in the floor landing on something hard, "Shit," he groaned, "Holly," he yelled knowing it was one her toys.

"I didn't do it," Holly said from her bed.

"I want this room cleaned up today, or you're not spending next weekend with Whitney and Desiree," Nick said getting up, "I am not joking either," he added leaving the room after he put his shoes on.

"Morning," Pen said.

"Yeah, when is my sister getting her own room?" Nick asked.

"Sorry about that, the rooms will be finished in another two weeks," Derek said, "Jeff's been busy with one bomb call after another for three days now, and well we got school," he said.

"How do you get a eight year old to listen, I tell her to clean her room she says whatever," Nick said.

"My mom took our stuff," Derek said, "Course the only thing that got me really to clean a room was when she took my Michael Jordan poster that time, along with the rest of them," he said, "Then the Sports Illustrated ones went for a week," he said.

"Derek, I'll give you ten bucks if you go and take her Barbie or something, just get her to clean, I can't do it and I need to see my floor again," Nick said laying his head down.

"Keep the money, I'd like to see the floor too," Derek said, "You drink this and keep her away from the stove," he said before going to the bedroom opening the door finding Holly still sleeping.

"Nick go away," the little groaned seeing light in the room.

"I'm not your brother and since you won't listen to him I suggest you listen to me," Derek said, he hated being the parent but he'd done it since his dad died with Desiree, "I want this room cleaned, the bed made and kept that way or no more play dates for the rest the month," Derek said.

"WHAT," Holly yelled.

"And you're going to stop with the brat affect, it's not cute, and I might not believe in spanking, but I'll put you in a corner or ground you," Derek said.

"You are not my brother," Holly yelled getting out the bed, "You cannot run my life," she screamed.

"Think a tantrum's going to work, it won't," Derek said, "I am not your brother, but you will listen to me," he said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Holly screamed out.

Derek didn't move or flinch he just stood there watching her, when she finally stopped screaming he finally spoke, "That did it, no TV, no play dates, and you can forget the movie you wanted, you are not going to treat Nick like this either, it stops now," Derek said, "You might be eight, but you are old enough to know better, you are acting like a brat, and I will not stand for it, you're grounded," he said, "Your breakfast is waiting then you're going to start cleaning up this room, and until you learn some manors and respect, you will not be off punishment," he said turning around and leaving the room.

Holly stood there with her mouth open stunned, she'd always gotten her way, and she couldn't believe that she'd just been grounded, she sat down on the bed hugging her teddy bear. She couldn't believe that Nick had just handed her over to Derek for punishment she'd thought they were cool, but no her big brother was just like their mom.

"You know I'm deaf now," Nick said, "But thanks," he said.

"You have gotta teach her some manors or something," Derek said, "Trust me it won't fly if she does that in school," he said.

"Yeah, and thanks, I just couldn't deal with her this early, or at all today," Nick said, "I'll stay here with her while she's cleaning, I need some sleep and the couch is comfy," he said.

"Okay," Pen said, "We can take Jer if you need us too," she offered.

"I got it covered," Nick said, "Can you tell Julia that I couldn't make it after all?" he asked.

"Nick, you are not blowing her off because of your sister," Pen said, "She's not a tramp so she can come over, I talked to Mel, she's sweet girl, and you need her in your life, she's got twelve siblings she knows how it goes," she said.

"She's Italian too," Derek said, "If I wasn't Pen's you'd be having some competition, but I'm happily married," he added quickly.

"I'll give her a call," Nick said before going to call her, "Thanks for the help again," he said

"We did hide the handcuffs right?" Derek asked when they got to the diner, "I remember what happened with Whit and Desiree, they handcuffed Nick to the table and took off outside," he said.

"I can't believe he fell for that trick," Pen said with a laugh, "I don't know how they got him on the floor," she said.

"They used brownie, and if you remember, Holly was the one that was the mastermind of that plan," Derek said, "She actually got my sister to completely ignore what I told her to do," he said.

"I know," Pen said, "Nick has got to teach her right and wrong, but with Jer to look out for too, he's in over his head," she sighed.

Nick checked on Jeremy before sitting down on the couch before he heard a knock on the door. He got up going to check and smiled seeing Julia, "Hey, come on in," he said opening the door for her, "I warn you, I got a bratty eight year old in here, but Jer is sleeping away," he said.

"I got like six bratty siblings, I'm used to it," Julia said before setting her purse down, "I'm glad you didn't cancel our plans, I can help you if you like," she said.

"Derek got the yelling covered, "I'm trying to be the bad guy, but yelling at my sister doesn't seem right," Nick said.

"Until she's handcuffing you to the kitchen table," Julia said, "I still can't figure how that happened?"

"I'd been doing homework, I fell asleep, then Desiree, Derek's sister said Brownie, Pen's cat was under the table, I got down there and Whitney cuffed me while I was looking with Des for the cat," Nick said, "Luckily, Derek was home, however I don't think Des was too thrilled, Holly got her birthday party canceled, she's still mad at Derek for that," he said.

"How hold is she?" Julia asked.

"Seven I think, she had a birthday last week, but after her mom found out what she did, the birthday party was canceled, and she has yet to speak to her brother since," Nick said.

"Ouch, yeah I had my sixteenth birthday canceled after I wrecked the family car," Julia said.

"I'm going to get us something to drink and check on the room progress," Nick said, "I'll be right back," he said.

"Okay," Julia said giving him a kiss on the cheek at first, but Nick moved to her lips kissing them softly before pulling away, "You got a coke?" she asked.

"Pepsi, water, juice, and formula," Nick said.

"I'll take a Pepsi then," she said with smile.

"Coming up," Nick said getting up and going to the his bedroom first finding Holly playing with her Barbie's, "I said clean the room not play," Nick said taking the Barbie house, and Barbie from her.

"NO," Holly screamed getting up and going after him about to bite him when he turned around.

"Sit your butt down now," Nick said, "You act like you want to bite me and you won't be doing much of nothing but school for two whole months," he said, "You are not going to pull that shit with me any more, I'm tired of it," he said.

"This is not FAIR," Holly screamed, but Nick ignored her taking the doll house with him, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," she cried.

"Sorry about that, my mom never could tell her no, or my step dad," Nick said.

"Sounds like my sister," Julia said, "If you need some help I'm free," she said.

"I could use the help, but I don't want to put you out," Nick said.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll help you on one condition," Julia said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What would that be?" Nick asked.

"You go out with me," Julia said before kissing him.

Nick didn't hesitate he kissed her back mumbling a deal in there somewhere lacing his fingers through her hair deepening the kiss before the bedroom door opened and he felt something thrown at him, "Holly Winter," Nick yelled pulling away from Julia.

"Let me," Julia said, "Holly, throwing things at your brother and I is uncalled for," she said.

"Bitch," Holly said.

"Name calling doesn't work either, you are eight years old and you need to start respecting your brother and his friends," Julia said.

Nick was wondering if it would work, "You are not my mother," Holly said about to throw something else, but Julia grabbed it from her picking her up and taking her into the bedroom, "NO," she screamed.

"Holly, sweetie, I don't want to be your mom," Julia said, "I'm sure she was a wonderful woman," she said.

"Not if you ask people around here," Holly said.

"I didn't ask them," Julia said, "She was a wonderful woman, and she wouldn't want you acting like this, she'd want you to be a young lady who knows that throwing things is wrong," she said.

"I guess," Holly said, "Are you going to make me not sit down?" she asked, "My daddy would spank me till I couldn't sit down and I don't like that, it only makes me do worse," she said.

"No I'm not going to spank you, and yeah I know, never worked with me either, I just rebelled more, till my dad finally gave up, he started grounding me, now that got my attention," Julia said, "Would you like some help cleaning up this room or do you have it?" she asked.

"That toy is not mine, it is Jeremy's, and Nick blamed it on me," Holly said.

"I'll get him to clean that stuff up if you are good and finish this," Julia said.

"Okay," Holly said wiping her tears away.

It was almost ten that night when Derek and Pen got in the door with the kids finding Nick and Julia asleep on the couch with Holly asleep in one of the chairs with some movie on the TV still going.

"Wondering if Nick got laid?" Derek asked with a smile, "I'll put Holly to bed if you can get Jeremy," he said.

"Trade you, I don't feel like getting peed on tonight," Pen said.

"Jeremy's already in his room asleep," Julia said with a yawn, "I'll get Holly in a minute," she added.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, she's not so bad when you talk to her, she just really misses her mom," she said, "We can relate, my step mom is the best in the world, but my mom died having me, took my dad years to find another woman like her," she said.

"I'm sorry about that and thanks for helping," Pen said, "I tried, but guess I don't have the experience with a girl yet, I'm terrified when Nikki's older," she said.

"We talked and I think she's going to be nice from now on," Julia said.

"Thanks, and by the way," Derek said, "You're just what Nick needs, I'm glad that Holly didn't scare you off, or us," he said.

"If I slept on the couch do you think I could stay over?" Julia asked.

"Long as you two don't wake Holly or scare her, the bed is cool," Pen said, "Just no walking around naked and we're fine," she said.

"Thanks," Julia said before they all said night.

**TBC**

**AN: Julia is in with Derek and Pen, she got Holly's vote, and she has mine. I hope you like her she's here to stay at least for a good while. **


	90. Medalling Darla

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 90**

**Medaling Darla**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. Thanks Kathy for this idea. You come up with some excellent ideas. **

Derek and Penelope were sitting on the grass at the high school during lunch with Nick and Julia. The weather was nice and the girls wanted a picnic for lunch outside at the school instead of that weekend like the boys had offered.

"What we doing after school?" Julia asked moving to sit closer to Nick before he wrapped his arm around her. It had been a week since they had started dating, and they wanted to take it slow, not snail slow, but slow compared to most of Nick's past women.

"I am going to the weight room, with Nick," Derek said, "I've been using the Center's weight room, but Nick's got practice so I'm going with him," he said, "What about you, miss I can skip my college classes to come down and hang out with us at the high school?" he asked with a smile.

"My teacher canceled class, she's out with some bug, I got today and Thursday off," Julia said, "I thought it would be nice to see where you three go, I went to a high school in California, my dad got a great job and moved out here and I had already graduated high school then," she said.

"Nice, I can't wait to get to college I heard that NWU has this great computer programming degree," Pen said, "I love working with computers, however Derek and Nick are annoying lately," she said.

"Well you hack, and I gotta protect you before you get into a lot of trouble," Derek said before giving her a kiss.

Nick grinned before he pulled Julia to him and kissed her as well feeling like he needed to since his friends were practically making out at the moment. Julia smiled before she returned Nick's kiss, they'd done a lot of kissing holding hands, and letting their hands roam under their shirts, but so far that was it. They had walked in on Derek and Pen having sex on the couch, which had shocked Julia at how open they were.

The kids had been with the baby sitter and Holly was playing with Desiree and Whitney at Fran's apartment that day which had meant that the house was empty till they came in the door with Jeremy. Pen had just laughed and said welcome to the sex house, one these days we'll be catching you two, which had Julia blushing at that thought.

"Aw it's the trio plus one," Darla said coming up before she tossed ice water on Derek and Pen, "Knock it off," she said doing the same to Nick and Julia.

"You bitch," Penelope said looking at her shirt, she'd worn a white shirt and since Derek had decided he really wanted to leave love bites on her body, he'd left hickey's on her breast, and her nipples had been sensitive so she had fore gone the bra that morning, wishing now that she'd worn an extra shirt.

"Oh my god, looks like you all ready for Derek," Darla said, "Bet no panties either, all good and fuckable," she said with grin.

"Look Darla," Julia said with a glare, "I suggest you leave them alone, and you mess with my boyfriend again, and you will regret it," she said.

"What you going to do, you don't even go here," Darla said.

"No I don't," Julia said standing up, "I am in college, sophomore actually, and you're a fucking junior in high school, you failed last year, my cousin went to high school with you, so I know all about you Darla, you cause hell for people and thank that your daddy's going to save you," she said getting in her face, "Leave them alone, or my dad will kick your ass out of this high school," she said.

"Go ahead, but I'll have the last laugh," Darla said before she walked away.

"Your dad is the principal?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, he also teaches two classes at NWU," Julia said sitting back down, "He's great guy, but after this year he's resigning as the principal here, and taking up teaching at NWU full time, he likes working with college students more," she said.

"I hear you, think that is bad we just found out that Dan, this gang leader's brother that was killed last year just got out of prison," Pen said, "He's out on parole which states he cannot be near us," she said.

"However, we are not letting our guard down since he's going to come after us more than likely since we got his brother killed," Nick said, "You still want to be with me?" he asked.

"Nick, I am not going to be going any where, nothing is going to scare me off," Julia said before she kissed him before the bell rang.

"Crap," Pen groaned, "We gotta go to class," she said giving Derek a kiss, "Do you got this?' she asked.

"Yes, you two go ahead, I think Julia and I can clean this up," Derek said giving her another kiss and her book bag before Nick and her took off to class. He smiled before he sat up putting the trash into one bag and the left over food into the basket while Julia folded up the blanket they'd been sitting on.

"It's soaked, you're going to have to wash it," Julia said.

"Sorry about that, she just loves torturing us, I'm glad you told me that she's a junior though, it explains why she is never parked on campus, or can leave early," Derek said, "I'm also glad that Nick and you are together, he needs somebody like you in his life, the last year I kept watching one my best friends keep sinking deeper into a hole," he said.

"Yeah, he's the one that suggested we wait to have sex, he wanted it to mean something, I'm just hoping he don't run when he finds out I've only had one serious boyfriend," Julia said.

"Nick's not like that, he slept with his son's so called mother, she was not nice to him, she was his first, but she treated him like shit," Derek said standing up, "I'm just glad after almost a year that's changed, you two are great together," he said.

"Thanks," Julia said, "Well I told Ruth I'd help her out today since I had nothing to do, I'll be back here around three, I want to watch Nick practice and Pen said she was staying after too," she said.

"I'll see you then," Derek said taking the trash and basket, "But I'll walk you to the car, with Dan out now, I don't need you getting hurt, and its' just a matter of time before he comes looking for us," he said.

"Thanks," Julia said as they walked to the vehicles talking.

Julia was going to meet Nick in the library; he'd stayed after his third period to work on his research paper and told her to come meet him there at three when school was out. She'd decided to go see if Pen was out of class and walk with her to the library since she didn't know where it was located.

She stopped outside the computer classroom finding it empty except for two people, Darla Gordinski and Cooper, the computer teacher, and she gasped noticing what was going on they were having sex against the wall. She was stunned to say the least, but she opened her purse getting the camera she always carried with her, since she was the photographer for the college's paper.

After she snapped the picture she waited moving past the door waiting until she heard talking then she looked back thanking god they were now dressed. "Wait till the principal finds out about this one," Julia said listening to the conversation after she cracked the door a little.

"This is fun, but I want Derek, and you're going to help me get him, or I'll just tell my dad that you've been sneaking into my bedroom at night, Cooper, I mean I'm eighteen sure, but I'm still your student," Darla said, "So here's how it's going to go, I'm going to be in the weight room waiting on Derek, I'm going to kiss him and Pen's going to walk in, because you get her there, and she's going to take off when she see's me kissing Derek, and she'll be yours," she said.

Julia took off towards the library hoping it was the right direction instead she ran into her dad, "Wow Jul, what you doing here?" he asked.

"Trying to stop Darla Gordinski from getting her ass kicked when Pen finds out that she's planning on kissing Derek in the weight room, and then Cooper, that computer teacher, who is screwing Darla by the way, is going to try and get Penelope," Julia said, "And I got a picture to prove they are having sex, and I'm sure if you look at the camera you'll find they've been doing it for long time," she said.

"Not again," her dad sighed, "The weight room is in the gym on the other side the campus," he said.

"Where's the library, I gotta get Nick, I'm going to need his help," Julia said.

"Around the corner and up the stairs," her dad said, "I'm going to go call her brother, he's easier to deal with than her dad," he said before he went towards his office to make the phone call to Stan Gordinski.

Fifteen minutes later Penelope was walking towards the weight room, she'd gone to talk to one her teachers about her paper. She stopped by her locker getting her books she needed before going to the weight room passing the computer class on the way.

"Hey, Penelope," Cooper said coming up behind her, "I thought we could talk," he said, "See I really like you and I don't give a damn about your husband, I want you and that's just the way it's going to be," he said, "Your husband likes Darla, they're in the locker room at the moment screwing around," he said, "Why don't we go have sex in my classroom," he said.

"You fucking asshole," Pen said slapping him in the face, "You will regret the day you met me," She added before walking off towards the weight room hoping to get there before Darla pulled some stunt.

Cooper took off after Penelope, however she was faster than he was since she knew her way around the high school more than he did and she got to the weight room right before he did going into the room just in time to see Derek shoving Darla away from him, "Get off me you bitch," Derek said before Darla pushed him against the locker behind him trying to kiss him again.

Penelope saw red, she was pissed, the bitch wasn't going to win, she tossed her book bag down going over grabbing Darla's hair that was in a pony tail jerking her back with it, "Get the fuck off my husband you bitch, and keep your slutty paws away from his pants," she said before punching Darla in the face.

Derek pulled Penelope away not wanting her to get into major trouble from leaving marks on Darla, "Don't," he said picking her up as she tried to get at Darla again.

"You and Cooper are dead," Penelope yelled, before Nick and Julia got in the locker room blocking Cooper's exit, "He said he was going to take me in his classroom and do me," Pen said trying to get at Darla who was wiping the blood away from her lip that Pen had busted when she punched her in the mouth.

"That's a lie," Cooper said, "I did no such thing," he said.

"Want to bet," Julia said, "He's been having sex with Darla, I saw them in the classroom when I walked by," she said before the principal and Darla's brother walked in the locker room finding the scene.

"Mr. Cooper, is is true that you have been having a sexual relationship with one of your students?" The principal asked and looked at Pen.

"I would never in my life sleep with that asshole," Penelope said still in Derek's grip but farther away from Darla.

"I know Penelope, I meant Darla and before you deny it we have the video of you two in his classroom and the teachers lounge," he said looking from Darla to Cooper, "Darla clean out your locker you are expelled and Mr. Cooper may I suggest you clean out your desk and leave before Darla's father gets wind of this. Derek and the rest of you clear out, you can use the locker room tomorrow," he said before he left with the two culprits and Stan following behind them glaring at his sister.

"That private school is starting to look better and better," Gordinski said to his sister, "You should have known that Derek and Penelope are not going to break up their marriage over you," he said.

"Think I'm scared of dad?" Darla asked.

"When he finds out you and Cooper been screwing in your bed at night he will be," he said, "And that pregnancy test that I found at my place, I know wasn't mine sis," he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Darla said as they went to her locker.

"The positive test that was in the trash can, you should know not to hide something there," he said, "Get your stuff and come on, I'm thinking that a good lecture from dad is going to do you some good, and you even think about seeing Cooper again, you will be mailing him letters from Paris were mom's at," he growled out.

"I'm eighteen, I can leave and do who I want," Darla said before slamming her locker, before she smiled, "Cooper might be my second choice, but he'll do," she said before she left her brother standing there with the box full of stuff.

"If I ever have a kid please let it be a boy," Gordinski said with a sigh as he walked off too.

Cooper was asking for a death warrant when he walked into the diner seeing Nick, Julia and Jeremy sitting in the far booth, with Derek and Penelope there as well with their kids. Derek was about to get up, but Jeff went around the counter and instead of making it scene he said he wanted to have a talk and Cooper went with him upstairs.

Cooper was about to say something when Jeff grabbed him by the collar pushing him against the counter that was connected to the sink, "You are going to leave this town, and never come back," Jeff said, "If you dare come back here then I will find something to put you away," he said, "You dare touch my daughter again, or have your girlfriend kissing on Derek, then you will pay," he said.

Cooper swallowed not saying a word besides, "She's not my girlfriend, and Derek…" he started before Jeff punched him in the face making him yell out in pain.

"That's for Penelope and Derek," Jeff said before he gave him a second punch, "That's for mouthing off, should I go again?" he asked.

"No," Cooper said before he took off down the stairs and instead of leaving through the main door he went to the side door passed the booth that Pen and Derek were at and he planted one on Penelope before Derek or Nick could do anything about it, however Julia was coming back from the bathroom and when Cooper turned around she punched him in the face sending him on the floor.

"Don't mess with my friends," Julia said, "You think I am a little girl, I got a black belt in karate," she said before delivering a kick to his balls, "Get up and get the hell out of town," she said before Jeff grabbed him hauling him out the door and right into Darla's dad's hands.

"He's the one that has been screwing your daughter," Jeff said before he walked away not carrying what happened to Cooper.

**TBC**

**AN: Man do I love Drama my muse loves the angst. **


	91. I'm Done Waiting

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 91**

**I'm Done Waiting**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. 10 more chapters till the 100 chapter and like all 100 episodes on shows I'm going big. **

Nick was running on four hours of sleep, he'd picked up a second shift at the diner after practice. He had a game coming up that Friday and three huge tests in two days which he was trying to study for so he could play in the game Friday. Holly had a bad cold, and he was trying to take care of her on top of everything. Julia had stayed there for the last two days since she had some free days. Nick had finally accepted her help after saying he didn't need it. She'd refused to take no for an answer after the third time he'd said it, she'd just showed up.

Julia rolled over snuggling up to Nick even more when he turned to face her, "Relax, baby," she said running her hand over his arm, "Close your eyes and drift off," she said giving him kisses on the cheek.

Nick sighed before putting his arms around her and closing his eyes. He was tired and for the last few days he'd thought he wasn't going to be able to do this, raise his son and sister both. Julia had turned that around though, she'd showed up with an over night bag tossed it at his foot and took Jeremy from him telling him that she was going to help him if he liked it or not because his dad and aunt might have checked out on him, but he still had her. He also had Derek, Pen, Jeff and Ruth along with Fran, Sarah, Eric, Nat, Melody too who were there for him.

"Thanks for everything," Nick said before he kissed her.

Julia smiled before kissing him back, they still hadn't moved passed kissing, but she was starting to want more. She knew Nick was experienced and she'd only had one real boyfriend, but she wanted Nick now and soon.

Nick pulled away from her lips kissing a path to her neck making her moan, "Nick, please," she said holding him to her neck feeling his lips there.

Nick wanted her, but he wanted to wait, not push her, it was getting harder and harder to stop himself, and he was hard to make himself pull away now. He moved his hand under her shirt moving it up her side drawing circles on her back as he kissed her neck nipping and licking making her moan, "God I want you, Jul," he said.

"I'm done waiting Nick, I want you too," Julia said looking up at him, "I don't want to wait, I want us to really be together," she said.

"I told you I don't want to blow this, and if we have sex now, it will," Nick said, "I can't, I'm sorry," he said finding the will to pull away.

"Nick, I want to have sex with you, we've waited what two months now it feels like, if we wait any more then you'll be graduated and probably want somebody else," Julia said before she rolled away getting up and grabbing her pants, "I mean I told you I want to help you, not out of pity but because I love you, and yeah I said it, I love you, but I don't get that in return, I get an I do too," she said.

"Jul, I'm sorry, I've gotten eight hours of sleep in the last three days, I got three tests Thursday and a game Friday," Nick said getting up and going to her, "I'm really tired baby, my sister has a cold, and I'm the only one here right now since Derek and Pen are staying at the diner until we can fix the window in the nursery," he said.

Julia looked at him closing her eyes; the window had broken the other day when they'd been in the yard. Nick and Derek had been throwing the ball back and forth so Nick could practice and the ball had gone through the window. If it hadn't been the nursery they wouldn't have left, but since it was they'd decided to stay at the diner for the next couple days which left Nick and Julia alone with Holly and Jer.

"I'm sorry, too," she said breathing in his smell, "How about this weekend you all win the game we have sex, you lose then we wait some more," Julia offered.

"I don't want a game to decide our fate, if you want to have sex, then I say okay, but I want to pick when, I don't want it to just be sex, Jul, you're my girl, and you deserve to have a wonderful time, not just some make out session that leads to us in bed," he said.

"Whatever, you better hurry that up, or I'll just find those cuffs that Pen's got and use them on you," Julia said before she kissed him.

Derek and Pen got up the next morning going down to the diner opening it up for Ruth. The kids were fast asleep upstairs, it was only six and they'd all been up till at least twelve the night before.

"I'll put the coffee on, and you get the ovens going," Pen said yawning going to start the coffee. In half hour the diner would be open and be packed, with the college having spring break and Easter weekend coming up it had been more people in and out of the diner. The first time since they'd open the place according to Ruth that they'd seen so may people in and out.

Except for the booth that was Derek and Pen's ever seat had been taken up. During the lunch rush their booth had been used one day, of course Derek had been there with the kids and the coach from NWU had come in to eat too. He'd sat and talked to Derek, which had been a surprise since he hadn't known who the guy was at first.

Pen got two cups putting them on the counter waiting for the coffee to get done and she sat down picking up the mail for them she'd got before they'd left the day before. She had picked Nick's out leaving it for him on the table; she was hoping that he'd get a scholarship or something. Julia had let it slip that Nick's only way to college was a full ride. She picked up one letter with just her name on it but it had Garcia not Morgan, which was odd, but she opened it still.

Penelope started reading it, but the only thing inside the note was 'Payback's me fucking you, Garcia, and its coming.' She gasped before looking to see who sent it, but there was no name or marks. She tore the letter up and tossed it before Derek could get back out of the kitchen. She didn't know who's sick joke that had been, but it wasn't funny.

"I thought that we could go after school and look at that grill, maybe get it, have a cook out or something Saturday when Nick wins that game," Derek said hugging his wife, "What you say baby girl?"

"Sounds like a plan, oh I almost forgot, Julia said she needs us to talk to Nick, she wants to have sex and he's still not sure," Pen said, "He's driving her nuts," she said with smile.

"I'll talk to him later, right now I gotta start cooking, can you unlock the doors?" Derek asked.

"Sure hot stuff, oh I am going with Julia out tonight you think you can watch the kids?" Pen asked.

"Yeah, I'll watch the kids," Derek said, "If you can Sunday, Nick wants to have some fun, and I told him we could together where I know he's not going to get his ass beat," he said.

"What's up?" Pen asked.

"It's the anniversary of his mom's death Monday and he was thinking about skipping, but I talked him out of it," Derek said, "Eric, Nick and I are going to just hang out, it's a guy thing or I would invite you," he said.

"Okay, but that's like what five days away?" Pen asked.

"No idea," Derek said, "I think it's this weekend, I'll ask him later," he said before giving her a kiss.

Derek moved so that he was standing behind her kissing her neck moving his hands up under her shirt, "Derek," Pen moaned leaning back into him.

Derek moved his hands up cupping her bare breasts making her whimper pinching her nipples, "Feels good don't it baby girl," he said nipping at her neck.

"Yes," Pen said before she felt the stool being spun around and Derek pulled her shirt off tossing it on the counter top burring his face between her breasts making her cry out in pleasure when she felt his lips there, "Derek yes please," she moaned holding his head to her leaning against the counter top before he started sucking on her nipples making her moan feeling the heat rush through her body.

Derek grinned pushing her panties aside thrusting a finger into her making her scream out his name gripping his shoulders as he continued sucking her nipple before moving to the other. He moaned sending pleasure through her body, "I'm going to fuck you right here, baby girl," he said pushing his pants down before lifting her off the bar stool jerking her panties down before turning her around to face the door.

It was still dark outside, and the main door was open, but the others were locked, anybody could walk in and catch them, but he didn't care, he moved her legs apart testing her again to make sure she was good and wet by licking her clit giving it a tug, "Derek oh god, please," she begged.

Derek grinned, "Stroke your clit for me, sunshine," he breathed out against her neck. Pen moaned before she did what he said using her finger to stroke her clit before he took hold of her hips thrusting into her from behind as they both moaned at the feeling, "Don't you stop now, rules are you stop, I stop," he said before he spanked her ass making her scream out in pleasure.

"Derek," she moaned, "I'm too close," she whimpered pulling her finger away from herself before he stopped giving her ass another smack, "Yes, don't stop," she pleaded.

"You little vixen," Derek said grabbing her hands and putting them on the counter, "Don't you dare take them off," he said kissing her back before he started thrusting into her again making her moan.

Pen was trying to catch her breath feeling Derek against her body as he fucked her nipping at her shoulder biting down before they both came. She gripped the counter as he pounded into her, she could feel his balls hitting against her ass as he held her around the waist spilling his release inside of her, "Derek," she moaned slumping against the counter before he pinched her nipples making her scream as he punished them just the way she loved, "Handsome please, I need more," she begged feeling him slid from her spent body, as it craved more.

"Tonight," Derek said kissing her back, "We got fifteen minutes before we have people coming in here," he said running his hand over her ass before giving it another spank, "You're so damn beautiful fucked out," he said with a grin, "I need you so bad lately, I'm craving you, Pen, and I can't get enough," he whispered slipping his finger into her opening stroking over her G-spot until she was so close and he pulled away, "Get dressed before you unlock those doors," he said before leaving to go get some clothes back on and wash his hands before he started cooking.

Penelope wasn't sure if she could move after that, the last week they'd been craving each other, and it had been the best sex in good while too, he'd taken her every where in their house, even Nick's room. Except for the kitchen they'd had sex everywhere in the diner too, twice.

Pen found her shirt which was Derek's and pulled it back on before getting her panties then went to unlock the doors before going upstairs to get dressed in some decent clothes. She didn't want Jeff or Ruth coming there seeing her like that, or a customer.

Outside the diner somebody was watching, and they'd caught the whole show too, from the time they'd come down, till Penelope had gone upstairs. "You're going to be mine, but not yet, it's too soon," the person said licking their lips wiping his hands off before zipping his pants up. He'd gotten off on just Pen's looks, he had been waiting for the right time to get at her, but she was never alone.

He'd watched Derek and Penelope have sex not just that morning, but for the last week, but he'd blocked Derek out picturing himself there instead. Now that the stupid teacher was gone, he could get at her, now he had to wait till she was alone, but he could be patient, the last year he'd spent waiting for this moment.

"Soon, Garcia," he said before he left driving off towards where he'd been staying since he'd gotten back.

**TBC**

**AN: I am not giving hints on who the guy is sorry guys, it will all come to heads on the 100****th**** chapter. **


	92. Stormy Night's Perfect

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 92**

**Stormy Night's Perfect**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

Nick picked Julia up Sunday afternoon, after the cook out the night before she'd taken off, they'd had a fight again about when to have sex, and he'd felt bad so he convinced her to take a drive with him. He'd decided that spending the day with his girl was easier than spending it morning his mom's death even though it hurt like hell right now still. He didn't want to get drunk and think about how things had been, he wanted to live in the now, with Julia.

He wanted to give this a real go, and if things worked out, come August he already had a plan even if it was soon. Jeremy deserved a mom, Holly needed somebody to really talk to, when Pen couldn't help with the advice. He could feel something that he'd thought was dead in him come to life with Julia around, his heart didn't feel like it was dead inside.

Julia smiled seeing Nick pull up she tossed her bag on the back the truck and got in the cab moving to the middle to sit beside him, "I'm still mad at you," she said kissing his cheek, "You get no lip kisses until I'm not pissed," she said before buckling her seat belt, "Where we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," Nick said before he put the truck in reverse backing out of her driveway, "You did back extra clothes right?" he asked.

"Yes," Julia said, "What are you up to Nick Wells?" she asked when he got on the road that would take them the three hours to get to the cabin that Derek and Pen had. They'd agreed to let him borrow it if he promised not to have sex in their room up there. Jeff had gave him the directions since apparently Derek liked to take the scenic route with Pen.

"I love it," Julia said when they pulled up to the cabin two and half hours later.

"Derek and Pen got this for their wedding present," he said, "First time I've been up here, but I thought we could spend the day, no distractions, and we can leave late tonight," he said.

Julia smiled getting out of the truck, before Nick picked her up fireman style making her squeal out, "Put me down," she yelled.

"Not going to happen," Nick said before grabbing his duffle and they hers carrying her to the spot beside the house that Pen had told him was always perfect, "I thought we could, if you still want to," he said setting her on her feet again, "I want to give you that special moment," Nick said before kissing her.

Julia moaned into the kiss feeling Nick's hand cup her face, and she knew she wanted this too, "I still want to," she said when he pulled away, "But it's sorta muddy," she said.

"That's why I packed some blankets, I just gotta get them," Nick said, "You stay here," he said before giving her another kiss.

"Whatever you say, honey," Julia said leaning against the tree watching Nick run back to the truck opening the door and getting few things out from behind his seat. She was helplessly and hopelessly in love with him, and she prayed it didn't end, because she'd never be the same, he meant that much to her, even if most thought he was a screw up, she found the person that had been lost over the years.

"I thought if you want we could put our stuff in the house, but if it's cool I wanted to sleep out here tonight, under the stars," Nick said, "We can eat inside and stuff, but tonight," he started before Julia took the blanket he was holding and helped him spread it out after she gave him a hot steamy kiss letting her hands lace through his short hair. He'd cut it off the week before, wanting a change again.

"Yes, oh and I love the rain," Julia said, "Since it's supposed to rain tonight thought I'd tell you, I'm not scared of getting wet," she said.

"I'm not either," Nick said, "Want to go swimming?" he asked.

Julia grinned at that thought before she took her shirt off, "I will, if we go skinny dipping," she said tossing her bra to the side too letting Nick see her for the first time.

"I got another idea," Nick said pulling her to him and kissing her moving his hands up to cup her breasts, "You're beautiful, and it was worth the wait, to know its real," he added kissing her neck making her moan.

"You know you're going to spoil me," Julia said chewing up the food that Nick was feeding her, "Did you go and ask Pen or Derek about what to do?" she asked.

"No, I came up with this on my own," Nick said before giving her another fork full of the spaghetti he'd packed them, "I can make a lot of stuff, but I tried making this for the first time just for you, I knew you liked it, because you always order it at the diner, I got Ruth to show me how to not burn it," he said.

"It's just right," Julia said taking another bite licking her lips.

"I'm nervous as hell, I'm glad it's good, I don't know how to do this romantic stuff," Nick said, "I got Ruth's advice on it," he confessed.

"It doesn't matter, what does is you're trying," she replied before kissing him.

"That' I am," Nick said back putting the food aside before she moved sitting on his lap straddling him before they both went back crashing on the blanket as she covered her mouth with his lacing her fingers through his holding his hand on the blanket as she kissed him moving over his boxers. They'd taken off their jeans, but left their last piece clothing on.

Nick moaned feeling her grinding against him, "I need you Nick, I want to feel you inside me, I need that feeling," she said before he rolled them over kissing her before moving down taking her nipple into his mouth making her scream out holding his head to her breast as he sucked the little bud, "Nick, I need you," she said.

Nick moved to her other breast giving it the same treatment feeling her digging her nails into his shoulder as sucked and nipped at her breast, "Naughty little girl," he said against her ear before jerking her panties down, "You're soaking wet," he said before putting his head between her legs holding her hips before licking from her dripping opening up to her clit, "Taste so damn good," he said.

"NICK," Julia screamed feeling the explosion moving fast through her body as he sucked her clit into his mouth tugging at it before she exploded around his tongue when it moved down darting into her opening.

Nick grinned licking all her juice as they flooded from her, "I need you too, I need you so bad, Julia," he said taking his boxers off moving up her body, "I don't want to let you down," he said kissing her feeling her legs wrap around him, he knew what she wanted and he gave it to her.

Julia whimpered feeling Nick feel her, he was larger than she'd expected and it hurt at first, almost two years without sex and to have him thrust in, but she didn't care, she wanted it, she needed it, needed to feel him inside of her, completing her.

Nick braced him self on his arms, letting her get comfortable before he moved again pulling out before thrusting back in hearing her moan as he kissed her neck, her hands roaming over his back as he slowly made love to her, he wasn't sure what it was, but he'd asked Jeff, and he knew slow and tender meant something, fast only felt good later, but for now slow was the right pace.

At some point they'd switched and Julia was sitting on top of Nick rocking her hips feeling him around her as they moved together. His hands on her waist helping her stay balanced while the rain poured down around them, they hadn't cared though, it felt good beating down on her back.

Her body felt like it was on fire from the passion, but with the cool rain on her, it wasn't fire, it was steam and that was even better. Nick held her still before he thrust up making her cry out putting her head back as the rain flood down her chest.

Nick sat up pulling her to him taking her nipple into his mouth sucking the water away making her thrust down on him, "Ride me, baby," he said looking up at her.

"It hurts I can't get the ache to burst," she moaned, she'd came twice, but she could feel the third one, it was slow going, and her body ached for it.

Nick kissed her throat, "Fuck me, you know you want to, baby, show me what you know," he whispered against her ear.

"I can't," she said.

"Yes you can, I know you have it in you, the way you sucked my cock earlier, fucked my face with your dripping pussy, you know what you want, now find it and let it go," Nick said holding her hips thrusting up making her scream as he hit the neck of her womb.

Julia grabbed his hands pushing him back on the soaking blanket moving so she was on her knees, moving up before thrusting back down again and again moaning as she felt the fire start up again. Nick watched her as she rode him; he finally reached up holding her hips again helping her to the finish. Thrusting up into her making her moan, he didn't want to stop; he knew she was almost there.

Nick looked up at the lightening and had to smile it light up her face and he saw her eyes as she climaxed sending a rush through him as he came with her, "I love you," he said hearing her reply back of love you too before they both fell asleep as the rain and storm did it's worst around them.

Nick woke up first feeling something against him, at first he thought it was just the wind, then he remembered the night before, he opened his eyes finding Julia still sleeping on top of him, "Morning, baby," Nick said giving her a kiss.

"Nick, I got a question?" She asked looking down at him.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"What are the chances we're going to end up getting pregnant, I mean I slept on top of you all night, I felt you cum few times in your sleep, and we weren't protected." Julia said.

"I'm okay with that," Nick said before he felt her slap his face, "Or I'm sorry we forgot protection, but what the hell was the slap for?" he asked.

"What was it for, you just said you want to have a baby, I haven't even finished college I got two years to go and you want kids?" she asked.

"I love you, Jul, and I said that because you asked did I want to have a kid since we didn't use protection, I said yes," Nick said, "With my track record you might be pregnant now," he said, "I was with a woman, that was thirty four I think, but she lost the baby, I think I was actually relieved I wanted my kid, but she lied to me, and I think she lied about the baby too, not sure though," he said.

"I'm sorry, I had the best night of my life, and would never thought of having sex in a storm and I slapped you, I'm a bitch," Julia said getting up.

"Well, I love you anyways, and I did deserve to be slapped, I forgot the condoms," Nick said.

"I forgot to take birth control pill, so we're both at fault here," she said, "Just let's not say anything, I'll get it when we get back," she added.

"What if you don't?" Nick asked, "I got this whole record here and it says I'm a screw up, I get my ass kicked by guys in bars, almost killed too, oh and Pen's brother Chase, he lives here, but they don't speak, I went to see him few months ago, I said it was a bar fight, but he gave me black eye," he said.

"Her brother lives here and he doesn't see her?" Julia asked.

"He hates Derek and Aidan, he went through a lot when their parents died too, he felt like they're the reason Pen didn't go back home, he can't stand them, and Pen pretends he doesn't exist now, because of that, but she has been trying to talk to him for the last six months, he doesn't want to see her either," Nick said, "Chase has this little girl, Melody, like Jeff's daughter's name, he's been raising her, but he's about to lose custody of her, I went there to talk to him, he punched me in the face."

"I'm sorry, why did you go?" Julia asked cuddling up with Nick.

"Ruth talked to Chase, he's going to lose Mel in twenty days if he doesn't find a job that is legal, Ruth hired him at the diner, he's starting today as a busboy, I can't wait to see how this will go over," Nick said, "I'm sorry I don't know how this got started," he said.

"I slapped you," she said before kissing him, "Five more minutes then we have to head out, so let's let them count," Julia said with smile taking comfort in his arms, "Thank you for last night, it was amazing," she added.

**TBC**

**AN: Chase is back around, so this might get even more complicated. Derek and Pen will be in the next chapter.**


	93. Who's Ben

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 93**

**Who's Ben**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"I haven't told Penelope or Derek that I'm hiring you, but if you do your job we won't have a problem," Ruth said, "I'll talk to them, but if you're serious about keeping Melody, then you are going to work here," she said.

"Fine," Chase Garcia said with sigh, he knew it was the only option he had at the moment, so he was taking it.

"You can start at table PD," Ruth said.

"What, I thought they were numbered?" Chase asked.

"PD is Penelope and Derek's table," Jeff said handing Chase note pad to take the orders.

Chase wasn't sure if he wanted to do this, but he had to keep Mel, it was his little girl, so he went over into the lions den, but he didn't know the girl, but he knew Nick, "Can I take your order?" he asked.

"Two breakfast specials no egg in mine though," Julia said, "No milk, gotta have coffee, three sugars and four creams, I need sugar high," she said.

"What she said and we need it in like fifteen," Nick said.

"Don't tell me what to do," Chase said before walking off.

"Great, he's got an attitude already, here's hoping that he can shut his mouth long enough to get a pay check," Nick said, "I gotta go to the bathroom I'll be back in minute," he said getting up and going towards there.

Julia closed her eyes thinking about everything that happened the night before; she wondered if she was pregnant, she wanted kids just not now. Holly and Jeremy felt like her kids.

Penelope was sitting at the youth center with her sketch book, she was supposed to be at the high school, but she had skipped telling Derek she didn't feel good, but she had just wanted to be away for one day.

"Hi, you like to draw?" A guy asked with a smile sitting down across from her.

"Yeah I do, and who are you?" Pen asked.

"Ben, I just moved back to town, I used to go to high school with your husband," he said, "Derek Morgan right?" he asked.

"Yeah, we got married last June," Pen said, "I'm sorry we only had immediate family there and couple friends," she said.

"I was out town anyway," Ben said, "I thought since Derek and I were good friends, and you are out here alone with that dude Dan back in town too, might want to keep an eye on you," he said.

"Dan's not aloud within hundred feet of us, court order," Pen said, "Derek thinks he'll try something, but his brother is the one that wanted me, not him," she said.

"Okay, but I don't think it's good idea still, somebody like yourself out here alone," Ben said, "Don't need your husband kicking my ass when I could helped him out," he said.

"I was just leaving, gotta go to the high school I skipped first period, and now I got class with Derek, I want to be there," Pen said, "But if you want to talk some time, since your friends with Derek, come by out house, here's the address," she said, "Oh and we got alarms and stuff so knock or our cat will scratch your eyes out," she said with smile, before handing him the paper before she left.

"Damn that was easier than I thought," Ben said with grin on his face, "Derek, your wife is going to be mine, she just let the snake in," he said before getting up and going in the other direction.

"Hey so you know your friend Ben?" Pen asked Derek.

"Ben?" Derek asked, "Ben Stiles, damn I haven't seen him since I transferred schools, what's he doing?" he asked.

"He stopped by the center where I was drawing and said hi, and that he was going to watch my back, he heard that Dan was back around," Penelope said as she sat down.

"He is great guy, but I thought his parents and him moved to like Texas?" Derek asked.

"He's back, and I'm telling you, if we weren't married, I would get with that," Pen teased, "I'm only joking, I only have eyes for you and plus, I so couldn't see myself with him," she said before giving Derek a kiss.

"Better only be me," Derek said before Nick walked in the room, "Hey, you do know this isn't your class right?' he asked.

"Sorry, I just wanted to warn you that Chase is working at the diner now," Nick said, "Gotta go, oh and here, this was at the house for you this morning," Nick said giving it to Pen.

"Thanks, and Chase who?" Pen asked as Nick left calling back 'your brother, Chase.'

"Who's the letter from?" Derek asked before he took it, "Some lover boy you got on the side?" he asked opening and the only thing written inside was 'Derek Morgan's going to pay bitch, that means you are mine'

"What is it?" Pen asked seeing Derek's face go pale before she saw the note, "You haven't been sending those letters I'm guessing," Pen said.

"What, you've been getting others?" Derek asked.

"They come right before we have sex, that's the first one that has had your name in it like that," Pen said, "I thought it was you because it always had what you were going to do to me, then you did them, like at the diner," she said.

"I didn't send any notes, baby girl," Derek said, "Where are the others?" he asked.

"I tore them up, I thought they were from you, and if we were having sex then no need to tell me in a letter," she said, "I guess you didn't send me this either?" she asked showing Derek the roses she'd found in the diner that morning.

"Those I sent you," Derek said, "I wanted to do like yesterday, but you were up and gone before I got out bed," he said.

"Sorry, I took the kids to the sitters, went for walk, and then went to draw," Pen said, "I needed to clear my head," she said.

"Well no more going by your self, Nick, I or Jeff is with you," Derek said.

"What about Ben?" Pen asked, "He seemed cool," she added.

"Not less I talk to him first," Derek said, "I don't' trust people, and you know why, Rodney and Dan wanted to rape you last year, if you'd been with me, they would have, it would have killed me, sunshine," he said.

"Okay I'll play it safe," Pen said with smile before the teacher started talking.

"I'm going to be late tonight, I'm closing at the diner," Pen said while Derek was walking her to her next class.

"Okay, just call me, I'll come get you, I don't want you driving home alone," Derek said.

"Julia's working with me, I won't be alone, and Derek, I told you, I was scared of Rodney, Dan did not want me, he wanted to kill you, and you can talk all you want, but I remember what you said, Rodney was talking crap about me," she said.

"No, Dan wanted you at that store, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you scared for your life," Derek said, "If you got hurt I'd never forgive myself for letting it happen, so no more going to the center without somebody, and until I talk to Ben, you're not going with him either," he said.

"Derek, I'm eighteen, and I might be your wife, but I will not be tied down with a damn chain and leash if I want to go somewhere I'm going to fucking go," Pen yelled, "I can walk my own damn self to class," she added pulling out of his side before walking away.

"Damn it," Derek swore, but he still followed her to class, "Nick," he said motioning him to come over, he wasn't leaving her alone.

"Yeah what's up?" Nick asked.

"Don't let her out of your site, bathroom either, I mean it, somebody's leaving notes, and she thought I sent them," Derek said.

"I did too, that letter wasn't mailed, Derek, it was on the kitchen table beside a box of chocolates I thought they were from you, I left the chocolates at home though," Nick said.

"They weren't from me, now the flowers yeah, but not those notes or chocolates, just watch out for her, somebody is watching us, and I don't know who," Derek said looking over at his wife, "Pen and the kids are my life Nick, I lose them then I might as well be dead myself," he said before leaving.

"Promise won't let her alone for a minute," Nick said going back over to Pen, "Till we know who's watching you, I'm your guard," he said, "You can shut any comments, because unlike your husband, I won't leave even when you're screaming at me and about to slap me," he said.

"You can't be in my computer class," Pen said.

"No but I can be outside of it, talk to Julia's dad and I can be in your class," Nick said, "I'm not fucking around, the fucking guy was in our house, near our kids, if that doesn't mean shit to you about yourself I hope that the fact he was inches from our kids does," he said.

Pen didn't say anything else, she was shocked, okay so maybe she did need an extra friend, guy friend, Ben was looking better and better since Derek and Nick hardly ever had time to go and just draw or sit around with her. Derek was working on two houses at the moment and he was still cooking at the diner, just the breakfast shift now before school and then lunch, Nick had diner shifts two when he didn't have practice, and on Saturdays after practice he helped Derek with houses. Julia had school and she watched Holly and Jer on the weekends when Nick couldn't be around.

That left her odd woman out, she mostly took Aidan to the center couple days a week. Jeff had found a guy who had clean background, was a retired police officer, and could run the center since Jeff couldn't be there daily and run the bomb squad. The center had an art class which she'd asked to start; Jeff had even let her run it since it was her idea. She just hadn't told the guys yet it was her own thing and she didn't want to tell them yet because it was her thing.

It was three-thirty before Pen got out the school, she'd gone to the library to get a book so she could teach herself how to draw few more things. She got to the car and smiled, "Hey Ben, so I guess Derek talked to you?" She asked.

"Yes, he said that he didn't want you alone, just like I said," Ben replied opening the car door for her, "You going to pick Aidan up?" he asked.

"Derek got him earlier, and I had a test that I couldn't miss in computer class so Derek took him to the doctor's appointment," Pen said, "You need a ride somewhere?" she asked.

"The point of having me around is so I can ask you that," Ben said watching her.

"I gotta go home, before going to the diner, Derek's not supposed to be home till like midnight, he's fixing up a house half hour away so he's working to finish it before next week," Pen said, "So it'll just be me there tonight, he's always working late now, but it's a good thing, we need the money," she said.

"Nick too, and Julia?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, Nick's closing at the diner tonight with me, Julia's at the house doing homework though, she's got class in the morning," Pen said before she got in the car, "Nick's got baseball practice every other day, and Saturday too," she said.

Ben couldn't help but smile, he didn't even have to ask, she was just a flood with information, when he got done with his plan she'd never want to say anything again, "So Julia is the only one at the house right now?" he asked.

"Yeah, it'll be quiet until eleven or twelve, after the kids are in bed at eight," Penelope replied, "Just don't blow it, I'm trusting you here, so you do something stupid and that is gone," she said.

_'Oh you have no idea what I'm going to do to you, but not yet,'_ he thought to himself before nodding, "Of course not," Ben replied before he went around getting into the passenger seat of the car.

"Hey Penelope," Nick yelled running up to the car, "Derek told me to tell you, he'll be home early tonight, he finished the house," he said before looking over at Ben, "Do I know you?' he asked.

"This is Ben Stiles, he's a friend of Derek," Pen said, "He just moved back to town after year away," she replied.

"Dude you look so familiar, but I can't place you," Nick said, "Guess you got one those faces," he said, "Nice tattoo though, I'll see you two later," he replied before walking off going back to his truck.

Nick looked back trying to figure why Ben looked so familiar; it was going to drive him nuts until he knew who the guy looked like. He shook it off before getting in his truck. Whatever was gnawing at him about the guy didn't set right, he was going to have to go talk to Derek. He didn't like the looks of this Ben guy, and if he was hanging out with Pen now he wanted to know who the hell he was. He knew he wasn't liking this guy, he shows up right after all those letters start coming, and the chocolates. Something was up, and whatever it was wasn't good.

**TBC **

**AN: I know I said CEN today but I got a crave to get LC out again today and so I'm going to try for two more to three more chapters today. **


	94. Something's Not Right

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 94**

**Something's Not Right **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Nick pulled up to the house that Derek had been working on; he walked over to where he knew Derek would be finding him packing up his stuff. "Hey, did you tell some guy that he could be Pen's bodyguard?" Nick asked.

"No, I haven't even talked to Ben about watching Pen, which is strange you know, he didn't even know I was with Penelope when he left," Derek said, "Last time I saw him, he wasn't in any position to be a bodyguard either," he said standing up, "Ben's a great guy, but he can't walk Nick, Rodney shot him, he's paralyzed for life," he said still feeling bad about getting his friend hurt.

"What, but he was walking, I saw him with Pen, he got in the car with her," Nick said, "Said his name was Ben Stiles, something's not right here, he looks so damn familiar but I can't place him," he said.

"What does Ben look like?" Derek asked.

"Tall, good looking, and I mean he's about you and me put together with the looks, well built too, he's got tattoo on his arm, looked like a snake or a dragon one," Nick said, "Could walk, he has some hair, brown eyes, he had a scar on his face," he said.

"That's not Ben, but I don't know who the hell it is," Derek said, "Damn it, you go talk to Jeff I gotta find out who this guy is," he said, "Jeff has been keeping track of Dan, but he is missing now," he said.

"You think this Ben guy took him out?" Nick asked.

"No I think that Dan is the one that is leaving the notes and stuff, Ben I got no fucking idea who he is," Derek said, "That's why I'm going to see him, and you're going to go see if Jeff found Dan," he said.

"Okay," Nick said as they walked back to the vehicles, "This Ben guy is creeping me out, Derek, just watch your back till we know who he is," he said.

"He touches my wife and you'll be saying that to him," Derek said, "But with Dan, watch your back, he's not stable Nick, he had a picture of Pen in the cell with him, the guard knew my dad, he told me when Dan got released that he pretended like he was stable, but he wasn't."

"How the hell did he get out?" Nick asked.

"Good behavior and he knows people too, he can't do nothing, but his gang could," Derek said, "He's looking to even a score, Gordinski killed his brother, but he's coming after me, and we know the best way to do that," Derek said.

"Penelope, and the rest of the women," Nick said.

"But he had a picture of Pen, he's going after her," Derek said before he told Nick to be careful and he left.

"You too," Nick added.

Derek was about to go to the diner, but instead he turned the truck around heading to the apartment that his mom lived in. She was moving out of it in couple weeks, but he was looking for somebody else. He got up to the apartment that Nick, Pen and him used to live in and knocked on the door.

Chase was trying to get Melody to sleep, he'd gotten back from his shift at the diner, and she was crying and he couldn't get her to stop, he opened the door finding Derek standing there and he about slammed it in his face.

"Look I know you hate me, but I need your help, your sister might be in trouble, and since if I say something she'll say I'm jealous, but I'm not," Derek said, "She needs her brother and I have to find out who this guy is without her knowing I'm watching," he said.

"Why should I help you?" Chase asked, "Or her, she chose you over me," he said.

"No she didn't, and the reason is I know you still want to talk to her, you might hate me but you still love your sister, and you really need her help, and mine too since Melody is about to be taken from you if you don't get a job that pays good, you won't last at the diner with a smart ass mouth," he said, "Nick told me what you said, I can get you a job that would get you to keep her for good, and not have to deal with people, if you're good at building stuff," he replied.

Chase wasn't sure if he should trust him, but if his sister was in trouble, "Okay, but if you're doing this to try and get me to like you then you're mistaken," he said.

"Look, Penelope is still heartbroken that you moved here and never told her, she still wants you to like me, but I don't care if you ever do, but you can pretend for her at least," Derek said, "She cried on your birthday because when she called you told her to fuck off, if you want her back in your life then you will tolerate me and you make her cry like that again, then I could care less if you and your daughter stay together," he said.

"Fine," Chase said before Derek walked passed him going inside, "First she's crying because she has upset stomach, you just fed her right, she's almost one and half?" Derek asked.

"Two," Chase said, "She just started walking good, but I'm not talking about her," he said.

Derek sighed, "Chase, I'm trying here, and you need help with her and getting back into Pen's life so I suggest that you listen to me," he said.

"No I won't," Chase said before somebody knocked on his door.

"You get that, I'll take her," Derek said before going into one the back rooms getting Mel to stop crying, "Don't worry, he's still learning," he said with smile.

"This is a nice house," Ben said looking around.

"Yeah, Derek and Nick just finished the three rooms behind Nick's, we needed more space," Penelope said, "I'll be right back," she said going to her bedroom.

Ben waited a minute before he followed her, he saw the door shut so he opened it a little bit feeling himself harden seeing Penelope changing. He moaned seeing her turn around with just her pants on, "I can't wait to get you," he said before going to the room next door when he saw her coming his way. He was glad it was the bathroom; he had an excuse when he came out of it again.

"Sorry, I had to go," Ben said.

"It's cool you just startled me," Pen said with smile, "So would you like a tour?" she asked.

"Sure," Ben said before Pen showed him around he watched her the whole time licking his lips watching her from behind as they walked down the hall towards the living room again.

Julia heard voices and came out of the bedroom finding Pen and some guy sitting in the kitchen, "Hi, um Nick called; he asked if you were home, I didn't know you were, so who's the guy?" She asked.

"Ben Stiles, he's a friend of Derek's," Pen said, "Since they had stuff to do he's hanging with me since Dan is out there," she said.

"Nice," Julia said, "Well I have to go finish my homework, if you need something let me know," she replied.

"Of course," Pen said, "I'm going to work soon, so Ben's going home," she replied.

"Okay, let me know when you leave, I need to go get the kids," Julia said.

"No problem, I'll make sure you know," Ben said giving her a smile.

Julia wasn't sure why she felt creped out, but she didn't like the guy, she smiled back, but it was forced, "Thanks," she added before going to her room and calling Nick back, "You're right, this guy seems like bad news," she replied.

"I'm on my way to Dan's place with Gordinski since he missed his parole check in yesterday, when I get done I'm going to the diner, I don't like this Ben guy hanging around Penelope," Nick said, "Derek doesn't think it's Ben Stiles either, because Rodney shot Ben paralyzing him when they were fifteen," he said.

"Something's wrong about him, Nick, I saw him watching her, and not the good kind either, Nick he was watching her change," Julia said, "I was in the kitchen and saw him, he's a fucking perv," she said.

"Great, that's all we need another Cooper ugh," Nick said with a groan, "Listen to me, when Pen goes to work go with her, I'll get the kids, I don't want this guy near our kids," he said.

"Okay," Julia said before she hung up the phone and went to tell Pen that she was going with her.

Nick and Gordinski got out the car going to where Dan was supposed to be staying, and when they got in the apartment they both froze in shock looking around the room, "Oh my god," Nick barely got out, the room was covered with pictures of Penelope, just Pen too, none of the rest, it was like they'd been taken when she was alone or Dan had only gotten Pen in the picture.

"I don't think Dan is going to stay away," Stan said, "Oh shit," he said taking one the pictures down, "This one was taking at your house," he said showing it to Nick.

"This was the other night," Nick said, "And this one too," he said pulling one down with Pen, that actually had one other person in it, Aidan.

"I think Dan's been busy since he got out," Stan said before he called it in, "I need an APB on Daniel James," he said into his walkie, "Also known as Dan," he said.

"Yes sir," the woman came over the talkie.

"We got some major problems, first Ben now Dan, this is not going to be good," Nick said, "I gotta find out who Ben Stiles that is hanging out with Penelope is, he's not who he says he is, less some how he started walking again," he said.

"Ben Stiles, the football player that Rodney shot in the back, but couldn't be proven?" Gordinski asked.

"Yeah, he showed up this morning said that Derek told him to keep an eye on Pen, but Derek hasn't seen him in over a year," Nick said, "Pen's with Julia and him, but I told Julia when they left to go with them, I'd get the kids," he said.

"I'll look him up, see if there is another Ben Stiles," Stan said.

"Thanks, because the guy's giving me the creeps, Julia too, and Derek is going to flip out when he finds out about Dan's little obsession, and we thought it was only Rodney," Nick said, "Now Pen is in deep shit with two guys wanting her, and one is with her right now, he was watching her change, Jul's saw him," he said.

"I'll take care of this you go find Pen and Julia and keep Ben away from them till I can find out who he is," Stan said.

"Okay," Nick replied before he left going down stairs and walking the mile to the diner to get his truck finding Penelope and Julia inside.

"Hey, so where did Ben go?" Nick asked going inside.

"Home, he said he had to go to work, and I got lot people here to keep an eye on me," Pen said.

"That's good, look, this guy is bad news I want you to stay away from him," Nick said.

"What, he's nice, Nick," Pen said.

"He watched you change," Julia said.

"He was in the bathroom, look, if you are fucking jealous because I got a new friend then I'm sorry, because you don't know Ben, he's sweet, and no I'm not in love with him, I only got eyes for Derek," Pen said, "But I can have friends outside of you three," she said.

"He was watching you," Julia said.

"Okay so I'll make sure I lock the door next time, but Nick used to watch Derek and me have sex," Pen said.

"I accidently walked in on you," Nick said, "Okay so I was half asleep one time, but I didn't watch," he said.

"Ben is a friend that is it, so mind your own business, he hasn't done a damn thing to show me that he's a bad guy," Pen said, "I'm sorry if you think I shouldn't make other friends, but I will," she said.

"Just watch your back around him, and your breasts," Nick said, "The guy was watching you, that's a perv, and I have never watched you and Derek on purpose," he said.

"We're watching out for you," Julia said, "It's five, we have to go and get Jeremy and Holly," she said.

Pen didn't say anything before they left she sat back in the booth crossing her arms, she was pissed off that they thought Ben was a bad guy, he was sweet, he had a sister and he hadn't seen her since he'd left town, he was trying to get to know her again. He was in college, and had a car, however Derek was still her man, she just like to talk to the guy, he wasn't Derek or Nick, which was easier since they both wouldn't let her breathe much with Dan around. She felt like she was being smothered again.

"Hey, baby girl," Derek said sitting down giving her a kiss, "My mom gave us the night, what you say me and you having sex?" he asked.

"You leave my friends alone then yeah, but you keep trying to find out who Ben is then no, he's just a friend," Pen said.

"Fine I'll back off," Derek lied crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Okay, a night of hot sex sounds good," Pen said before she kissed him.

Ben sat in his car watching as Pen and Derek kissed he growled, he had to try harder to get Pen to be mad at Derek. He put the car in reverse before leaving. He was going to have her one way or another and the ones that got in his way were in for it too.

**TBC**

**AN: Six more chapters till 100**


	95. Who's Watching

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 95**

**Who's Watching**

**AN: Thanks for the review I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Pen and Derek made their way into the bedroom not bothering with anything except taking their clothes off. Derek kicked the door shut before picking Penelope up carrying her to the bed laying her down before joining her. The clothes they'd had on were already gone. He kissed her before Pen flipped them over sinking down on him, "Need you now," she moaned holding his hands to the bed while she rolled her hips.

Derek moaned feeling her thrust down on him; he loved having her on top it turned him on even more as he watched her move up and down on top of him, "Baby girl," he moaned pulling her down in a kiss.

Pen moaned hold to Derek as she thrusted down, feeling him inside of her made her whole. She looked up at the ceiling feeling his hands on her waist before flipping them over again kissing her neck.

"Derek faster," Pen moaned before he did just that picking up the pace, as she held to him thrusting up to meet his downward thrusts, "I'm so close," she whimpered.

Derek took hold of her hips holding her as he thrust in and out making her scream out in pleasure cumming with his name on her lips. Derek wasn't far behind her filling her with himself as he collapsed. Pen closed her eyes holding Derek to her feeling his body as they both drifted off, they'd continue when they woke up, but for now a nap was good.

Outside the bedroom window somebody was standing there trying to finish his own release, "Pen," he called out exploding all over the side of the wall, before he stood up fixing his pants before walking away.

Nick had been running since he hadn't been able to make it to practice earlier that day, the coach had given him some slack since he'd had a doctor's appointment. He was coming back up the driveway and he saw somebody running towards the woods, "BEN," Nick called out, no reaction, "DAN," he yelled getting the guy to stop for a second before he took off, "Shit," Nick said going in the house, "Derek, get out here now," he said knocking on the bedroom door.

"Fuck off Nick, we're sleeping," Pen said feeling Derek stirring in his sleep.

"Dan was just outside, now open the damn door," Nick said.

"What?" Derek asked, he'd been almost asleep when he'd heard Nick banging on the door.

Nick turned the knob finding it open going inside, "I said that Dan was outside just now, he came from this side of the house," he said, "It's six-thirty and you're having sex?" he asked.

"First get out, second you're dead and third what the hell you mean Dan was here?" Derek asked, he didn't move since Pen was naked under him and Nick getting a peep show wasn't happening.

Nick walked out of the room so they could get dressed before Derek came out few minutes later punching him in the face, "You fucking do that again, I will be the one you're worrying about," he said, "I don't give a damn who's outside, you are not looking at Pen naked," he yelled.

"Look I'm sorry, I thought you had cover on you," Nick said holding his jaw, "You still got a good right hook though," he said.

"What's with the yelling?" Julia asked.

"I went to tell them that Dan was just outside and he punched me, I thought they were decent, how was I supposed to know they were having sex," Nick asked.

"She told you to fuck off," Derek said, "Now explain to me what you saw," he said.

"A guy, who after yelling two names responded to Dan," Nick said, "I thought it was Ben at first, but he didn't stop till I said Dan, then he took off in a sprint," he said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Ben is a nice guy, okay, leave him out of this," Pen said before walking off.

"Damn it," Derek groaned, "I said don't mention it in front of her about Ben, I know the guy is not Ben Stiles, and I got somebody looking into him, and watching him," he said.

"Who?" Nick asked.

"Chase, her brother," Derek said before he went to find Penelope.

"Derek is talking to Chase," Nick said, "Damn he really doesn't trust Ben then," he said, "But Dan was the one out there," he said looking at Julia.

"I believe you, but we got two people to worry about, Dan and Ben," Julia said, "We'll go talk to Jeff," she said.

"Good idea," Nick said before they went to their room getting Jeremy and Holly who was in their rooms.

Jeff was sitting in his office when Nick and Julia walked in, "Hey you two," he said seeing Holly and Jeremy too, "Let me guess you need a baby sitter?" he asked.

"No, Dan was at the house," Nick said, "Pen's mad at me because I don't trust Ben, he's a friend of hers, but he said he was Derek's friend at first," he said.

"He's not Derek's friend," Julia said, "And we don't know who he is," she said.

"So far he's been good to Pen, but behind her back, he watched her change, Jul's saw him," Nick said, "Pen thinks I'm crazy and seeing thing, and that we don't want her to have friends outside of us," he said.

"What is his name?" Jeff asked telling them to have a seat.

"Ben Stiles," Nick said picking Holly up since Julia was holding Jer.

Jeff started looking for a Ben Stiles and came up with two, "I got Ben Stiles, the high school student that was paralyzed by Rodney, we know just couldn't prove it," he said, "And Ben James Stiles, Rodney and Dan's dad, but he died when he was forty, he used to be the leader of the gang," Jeff said, "That's the only one that lives near here," he replied.

"You sure he died?" Julia asked, "Because that Ben guy could be his twin, the tattoo too," she said.

"I'm sure, I killed him myself," Jeff said, "Ben died he's the one that killed Derek's dad, he had some the new gang guys robbing the store, he killed William," he said.

"Damn," Nick said, "No wonder Derek hates them," he said.

"Derek doesn't know, I never told him who did it, I just told him we got them," Jeff said, "He would have killed Rodney and Dan both," he added.

"If Dan touches Pen then it's going to be hell too," Julia said, "He punched Nick for walking in on them, imagine what he'd do if Dan came near her," she said.

"Derek would kill him," Jeff said, "And I'd look the other way," he said in low voice, before his phone rang, "I'll get that," he said.

Gordinski was sitting at his desk at the station working on the report for Dan's apartment. His phone started ringing and he picked up it up, "Gordinski," he said.

"She's next," the caller said before hanging up.

"Hello?" Stan said into the phone, "Who's next?" he asked before another officer came up to him.

"You might want to get to the hospital, somebody called in a rape, and they asked for you," the officer said.

Stan got his keys before he left, "Grab that," he said when the phone started ringing.

"Stan Gordinski's desk," The cop answered before the line cut out again.

Gordinski got to the hospital and when the nurse took him back he was shocked at what he saw, "She's alive?" he asked.

"Barely," The nurse said, "The guy raped and beat her, but your card was left, along with this," she said pulling down the sheet and unbuttoning the gown, "Do you know a Penelope?" she asked.

Stan swallowed looking at the young girl's chest Penelope was carved across it, "Yes, but this is not her, it looks like her, but it's not," he said.

"The creep carved his name on her too," The nurse said.

"Was it Dan or Ben?" Gordinski asked.

"Dan," she said, "You know this guy?" she asked.

"He was released from prison, and his brother was killed, it's payback," he said swallowing, it had felt like déjà vue when he'd walked in here. A bad dye job of blonde hair, but the woman looked like Penelope, "Where was his name at?"

"Her inner thighs, her neck," she said before showing him the neck marks.

"Oh dear God, I think I'm going to be sick," Gordinski left the room, he couldn't picture the woman there, he was picturing Penelope, and the phone call came back to him, 'She's next,'

The nurse followed him out, "This was also found on her," the woman said.

Stan took the card from the nurse and looked it over, "There's nothing on the card," he said.

"I know, we got a phone call that said that was all that was left of the woman, nothing," she said, "He raped and beat her, his cum was all over her body, her hair, her wounds, it was disgusting what he did to her," the nurse said, "He left her on her mother's door step."

"If you find anything else give me a call," Stan said, "Keep this under raps, I don't want it getting out, about the markings," he said.

"Okay, but you'll need to talk to the doctor about that," she replied.

"Where is he at?" Gordinski asked.

"Nick's only looking out for you, baby girl," Derek said, "I asked him too, and I'm sorry, but I don't' trust Ben either," he said, "You can hate me but I don't trust this guy, he's not my friend," he replied.

"Then who the hell is he?" Penelope asked, "He's nice Derek, he's never done anything that would make me think other wise," she said, "Cooper, he screamed it, but Ben doesn't," she said.

"Listen to me, until we find out who Ben is I don't want you hanging out with him," Derek said.

"You and Nick are both fucking jealous, he is not a bad GUY," she yelled.

"Well guess what, that is your opinion," Derek said, "He fucking watched you in the bedroom, who says that Ben isn't kin to Rodney or Dan?" he asked.

"STILES," Pen yelled, "That's his last name,"

"Yeah, that was their dad's last name too, the fucking bastard killed my dad," he said, "Jeff tried to keep it from me, but Dan rubbed it in my face, I don't trust Ben, and I don't' want you near him any more," Derek said.

"Too bad, I told him we'd hang out this weekend, you have to work and Nick's got a game, Julia has exams," Pen said, "I can chose my friends, and I am hanging out with Ben," she said before walking out of the kitchen.

"Hardhead," Derek said with a sigh.

**TBC**

**AN: Four more chapter and 100 thanks for the help Kathy**


	96. Bloody Letter

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 96**

**Bloody Letter**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy**

Derek was tired it had been a long day and Penelope was still pissed at him, but she was talking to him at least. Jeff still couldn't find anything on Ben, Gordinski and still couldn't find Dan. Which was driving him crazy, the two guys were both bad news in his book and couldn't be found. Derek sat down at the kitchen table going through the mail finding a note with no address just his name on it.

Derek opened it up pulling out the piece of paper and read it, "What the fuck," he said tossing the paper down, written in blood was Pen's next. He took out the pictures that were in the envelope and he felt his stomach churning as he looked at them before getting up and running to the trash can throwing his food up, anything he'd had that afternoon went in the can until he was dry heaving.

Holly was in the living room and she heard Derek so she went to find out what was wrong, "You okay?" she asked finding her Uncle standing over the sink.

"I'll be fine, can you go get your brother, and Penelope for me," Derek asked her.

"Aunt Pen left hour ago, she went to the Youth Center with Aidan," Holly said, "But I'll get Nick," she said before leaving the kitchen going to find Nick, "Derek needs you," she said finding Nick and Julia in the bedroom, "I think he's got something, he was throwing up," she said.

Nick got up going to see if Derek was okay, he'd never seen Derek get sick, and if he was throwing up then something was wrong, "What's wrong?" he asked getting in the kitchen.

"The pictures, she looks like Penelope," Derek said holding his stomach.

"Oh my god, is she alive?" Nick asked, "Oh my god," he said seeing the next picture, "Dan did this?" he asked.

"I don't know, the note says that Pen's next," Derek said, "She's out there right now," he said.

"Damn it," Nick yelled going to the phone and calling the first number he thought of knowing that Jeff was not at the squad house, but at the prison where Dan had been so he called G-man, instead, "Hey, Pen's down at the center, and Dan or Ben one just sent us a note that says Pen's next with some woman that looks like her, it has Pen's named carved across her chest," he said.

"It was Dan," Stan said, "I'll go get her," he added, "I'm going to need those pictures," he said.

"Yeah, there was blood writing too," Nick replied before hanging up, "G-man's going to get her, she'll be fine," he said looking at Derek.

"The hell she will, until that bastard is caught she's not leaving this house, and she's staying away from Ben too," Derek yelled feeling his stomach churning again, but there was nothing left in there.

Penelope was pushing Aidan on the toddler swing when Ben walked up to her, "Hey," he said, "He looks just like you," he replied.

"His dad too," Pen said, "Thought you couldn't make it today," she asked.

"Change of plans, I thought you might like these," he said giving her two books, "You said you liked them, and couldn't find your other two," he replied.

"Thanks, can you push him for a second?" Pen asked.

"Sure," Ben said going behind the swing where she'd been as Pen sat down on the swing beside Aidan.

Aidan looked up at Ben, and he didn't like the guy, "mommy," Aidan said reaching for her, "MOMMY," he started crying, "Mommy," he said over and over.

"Hey it's okay," Pen said picking him up, "Sorry, he's not comfortable around strangers," she said, "When he gets to know you, he'll be fine," she replied.

Ben glared at Aidan as Penelope turned to face away from him, 'you're gone,' he mouthed, "I gotta go, I told my boss I would work this afternoon," Ben said, "I'll see you later," he replied giving her a quick hug before he took off in the opposite direction when he saw Gordinski pull up.

"I want to talk to you," Stan called out as Ben took off, "Penelope Morgan," he said looking at her, "First you are asking for it being out here in the open, Dan has already raped, beaten and about killed one woman, looks hell of lot like you, and now you just put yourself and Aidan out here," he yelled.

"Hey, I'm not going to run scared," Pen said, "I had Ben to protect me," she said.

"That's the second, he didn't even stay, and I'm going to meet him," Gordinski said, "Come on, I'm taking you home, and don't you argue with me either or I'll call your brother, Steven," he said.

"G-man come on," Pen complained, "I just want to be out here with my son is that a crime?" She asked him.

"Right now it is," Stan said, "Don't make me cuff you and take you home," he said.

"Derek would love that," Pen said, "Fine, but how is my car supposed to get home?" She asked.

"I'm driving you, I already had a officer take my car back to the station," Gordinski said, "Now come on," he said.

"Fine," Penelope said getting the books that Ben gave her before she went over to the stroller with Aidan, "You know Derek calling you to bring me home is stupid," she said.

"Look," Stan said making her jump, "Dan has almost killed one person, and last year I might not have liked you all, but now, you are like a sister, the one that doesn't do what my real one does," he said, "I do not want something happening to you, Penelope, so you will listen to me, or I'll just arrest you until we catch Dan," he said.

"You can't do that," Penelope yelled, "And thanks," she said, "But you are not going to arrest me," she said.

"You keep this shit up and I will, your husband is trying to protect you, we all are, and it was Nick that called me, if Dan gets to you, he will kill you," Stan said, "You mean a hell of a lot to us around here, so you are going to listen or I'll follow you every place, and you won't be spending any time anywhere else after school besides work, maybe not there," he said.

Pen had her mouth open, she was stunned, "Fine I'll go home, but you're not following me all over, you lost your mind if you think you are," she said, "Since you're being an ass you can bring the stroller," she added.

"Long as you're safe I could care less," Stan said.

Ben watched Penelope get into the car with Gordinski driving, "Damn you," he said before punching the wall, "I will have her," he growled out before turning around, "Excuse you," he said to the guy who walked past him before he punched him in the face knocking him down.

"Hey," the guy yelled, "HELP," he screamed before Ben ran off again.

Julia was standing outside with Jeremy when Pen and Gordinski got home with Aidan, "Hey, I'd tread lightly," she said looking at Pen, "Derek's pissed off, and he has every right to be, Dan sent these to us," she said.

Pen took the pictures and put her hand to her mouth, "No, is she alive?" she asked.

"She died this morning," Gordinski said, "It was too much damage done to her, he cut her open, and she's in a better place now," he said holding Aidan, "It's better if you just stay home," he said.

"No, because this is Dan, not Ben, they are not the same guy," Penelope said before going in the door finding Derek waiting on her, "I don't' want to hear it," she said.

"Too bad, you're gonna," Derek said, "You're not going anywhere with Ben any more, I don't know him, I don't trust him, and I got a bad feeling, baby girl, that girl died in those photos I can't have you dying on me because Ben didn't do his job," he said, "Less I meet him, you're not hanging out with him any more," he said.

"You want to pull this shit, then why don't you protect me yourself, you work until midnight Derek, we have three kids, and you're trying to make sure we have money but what about me?" she asked.

"Until Dan's caught I'm not working, I already told Jeff, Dillon's going to finish the houses I've been working on," Derek said, "I talked to Julia's dad, I'm going to be in your classes, and unless I'm with you we're not going anywhere," he said.

"NO, no no," Pen shouted, "I won't live like this," she cried, "I won't live with my husband having to be my body guard for life, Dan won't slip up, he'll keep this up forever," she said.

"Angel, please, I love you and I need to know you're okay," Derek said before Pen walked off.

Derek was sitting at the kitchen table with his head down when Penelope screamed out, he took off running to her about crashing into her, "He killed brownie," she cried, "Brownie's dead," Pen said.

Derek held her looking in the bathroom and he cringed, their cat was on the floor and he knew that Dan did it, "I'm sorry, baby girl," he said, "I want you to go and stay with Lee till this is over, I already called him, I know he's an ass, but I don't want you here," he said holding her trying to calm her as he let his own tears out, because he knew that Dan had been in the house again. Brownie didn't go outside, he was a house cat, they didn't even have a cat door.

"He killed my cat," Pen cried, "What about school?" she asked.

"We'll figure it out, but I don't want you here right now or the kids," Derek said.

"I can't run Derek, he'll follow me and them too," Pen said.

"Then we'll go, you and me will got with the kids," Derek said, "Anything to get us away from this," he said.

"No, I want leave Chicago, but I'll start listening," Pen said, "I just don't' want to die, not like that girl," she cried against Derek's chest.

"I promise you, baby girl, I'll protect you," he said hugging her walking he to their bedroom and when he looked over to the window he saw somebody standing there, "Mother fucker," he swore, "NICK," he yelled, getting Penelope out of the room.

"What?" Nick asked.

"A guy was at the window," Derek said before Nick went into their bedroom and he saw somebody standing by the window before they took off running.

**TBC**

**AN: So who was at the window Dan? Ben? Three more and hundred**


	97. Family Time

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 97**

**Family Time**

**AN: Thanks for the review I own nothing hope you enjoy. Thanks Kathy for the help on this chapter and the last two as well. You're a big help =)**

It had been two days since the guy had been outside their bedroom window and they'd buried Brownie, but Derek knew it wasn't over. Dan hadn't been around or seen peeping in their windows thankfully. Derek had the curtains pulled night and day in the room. They'd changed all the locks on the windows and doors, it was safety measures.

"Morning," Nick said, "You two sleep good last night?" he asked.

"I woke up like ten times," Derek said, "I keep seeing that guy at our window, and I couldn't see his face that's what scared me," he said, "I don't know which asshole was looking in our window, Dan or Ben," he said.

"I'm sorry man," Nick said, "What are Pen and you doing today?' he asked.

"Staying at the house, playing with the kids," Derek said, "Julia and you going to spend the day with her parents, so we decided to just relax, Jeff's watching the place, he's got four guys placed around the property, G-man has four too," Derek said, "I think they think Dan is going to do something here, but I don't think he will, not in the house," he said.

"I don't know man, he killed the cat, thankfully he didn't gut her, or I would have been out for blood too," Nick said, "I think we're all going to miss her, wait, Brownie was a boy, but still I'm going to miss him," he said.

"Pen's still upset, she's heartbroken," Derek said, "I think pets are out for a while," he said before he went to start making breakfast, "She's in the shower right now, I was going to join her, but she said that she wanted to do one thing on her own today so I let her shower alone," Derek said getting a bowl.

"She's strong, she was going to go for a walk last night, then she remembered that was out," Nick said, "We walked around the house while you were outside talking to Jeff," he said.

"I can't believe that this is happening, I'm just glad that Ben hasn't called, I don't think I would take that too well right now," Derek said.

"He did this morning, but I told him that Pen was asleep he said he'd call back," Nick said, "Course you two were having sex, but I wasn't going to tell him that," he said.

"Thanks for that," Derek said as he made pancakes for their breakfast. It had been a good week since Kyle and Nikki had been there, his mom had a week of vacation, and she'd taken them with her so that Dan couldn't get to them, but he'd kept Aidan there because he was older, and he could run now, they'd started teaching him stuff, and he was still nervous around Julia.

Pen sat down on the bed putting on her shoes before the phone rang, she reached over getting it, "Hello," she said.

"Hi stranger," Ben said, "You want to come hang out with me today, my roommate is gone all weekend," he said.

"I'd love to, but I got this psycho after me, you know Dan, yeah he killed my cat, so I think me staying around the house, with my kids and husband is the best thing right now," Penelope said, "Maybe we can hang out after Dan's in prison or dead for that matter," she said.

Ben tried not to growl, "Come on, we could watch Star Wars or something," he offered, "You said Derek hates it," he replied.

"I'm sorry Ben, not today, I have to go, I'll talk to you later," Pen said hanging up the phone before she went to find Derek.

Ben threw the phone across the room before took a swing at the mirror in front of him, "You want Derek huh, oh when I get hold of you, you'll beg for him again," he said, with anger in his eyes taking the gun out of the drawer before he walked out of the apartment.

Derek and Penelope were out back in the yard with the kids. Aidan was running around as Derek chased him, "Come here you rascal," he said finally catching his son.

Pen laughed as they came back over sitting down on the blanket with her and the twins, "I'm glad we decided to have some fun," she said, "It's getting my mind off everything," she said laying on her side with Derek beside her on his back with Aidan up in the air, in his extended arms laughing.

"I am too," Derek said before bringing Aidan down blowing on his stomach making him laugh.

Pen smiled resting her head on her arm watching the twins sleep, "I remember last year, we were about to get married, I was planning our trip," she said.

"I know, I wonder what this summer holds," Derek said looking over at her.

"I hope it'll be restful," Pen said running her hand over Tyler's face, "We make some beautiful kids," she replied.

"I know we do," Derek said back leaning over giving her a kiss, and I love you for that," he said, "My life with you is amazing, without you here, I think I would have gone crazy by now," he replied.

"I know if I had stayed in California I wouldn't have been happy," Pen said, "We've come a long ways in two years, all the things we've gone through, and now we're about to graduate and go off to college," she said with smile, "Why don't we go put the kids in the house, for their nap, and we have little love making?" Pen asked.

"That sounds like a plan," Derek said, but how about we lay out here with them a little while longer," he said giving her a kiss.

"K," she said back.

Derek and Pen had fallen asleep for while after taken the kids in the house, he rolled over pulling her to his side, before he kissed her, "I love you baby girl," Derek said.

"I love you too," Pen said getting on top of him, they had stripped before getting into the bed, she sank down on him with a moan feeling him around her, "You still fit just right," Pen said giving him a kiss moving her mouth over his neck.

Derek rolled them over pulling out of her going down and putting her leg over his shoulder, "We gotta do this the right way, Princess," he said before sliding his tongue up and down her opening making her moan feeling his tongue thrust into her opening.

"Derek," She cried out gripping the head board as he sucked her clit into his mouth.

"Cum for me, baby girl, flood my mouth," he said sucking at her clit making her moan as he licked it up and down worrying it until she cried out cumming in his mouth as he drank down what she was giving him until she held him to her thrusting up against his tongue.

Derek smiled holding her bottom pulling her farther up sucking at the opening of her vagina making her moan, "Derek, oh god, handsome, please," she begged feeling his fingers thrust inside of her as he crawled up her body kissing his way up until he got to her mouth giving in to her pulling his fingers away and letting her clean them.

Pen moaned feeling the heat flood through her body when Derek thrust into her, "I'm home," he whispered holding her to him.

Penelope brought her legs up bending them making more room for him inside of her, he'd grown more in the last year, and he filled her even more now, to get him completely inside she had to move her legs, but she always fit him inside, "Make me cum again," she moaned holding him to her.

Derek moaned before he started moving slowly in and out feeling her all around him as he moved, "I love you, Penelope, always," he said.

"I love you, Derek, forever," she said back feeling him growing inside her, "Faster," she moaned.

"Not this time," he said kissing her neck as he made love to her, moving slow in and out holding her to him as he loved her body. Derek placed kisses on her neck leaving small bite marks on her.

Ben was standing outside the door to the bedroom, nobody was there but the kids and Derek, Pen. Nick and Julia were gone, and he was tired of waiting. He looked in the bedroom seeing them making love, and it made him sick, he'd gotten past the cops and this was ending now he wanted Penelope, and he was going to take her.

"I love when you hold me afterwards," Pen said cuddling up with Derek, "I always feel safe in your arms," she said.

"You're my safe heaven, I feel safe when we're here, like nothing is going to hurt you or me," Derek said, "I love waking up in the mornings, you're cuddled up beside me, you're my life, baby girl, if Dan ever gets you, I'd be done for," he said.

"Nobody can take me away from you Derek, I'm always going to be yours, I was your first and you were mine," Pen said, "I want no other man, they'd be like trash to me," she said before kissing him.

"I want no other woman either," Derek said back giving her another kiss, "I gotta go to the diner later, I told Ruth we'd help her," he said.

"Sounds good to me," Pen said, "Ten more minutes snuggled up and we get dressed," she said.

"Deal," Derek said closing his eyes and drifting back off to sleep.

Ben watched from the door again until he heard somebody inside the house, he went towards the back door and taking off towards the woods again, his plan would happen that night, and Derek was going to pay for getting in his way, Penelope was supposed to be his not Derek's.

Jeff knocked on the bedroom door hearing Derek and Pen talking, "Hey, come on, I told Ruth we'd be at the diner in ten minutes," he said.

"K, we'll be out in five," Derek said giving Penelope a kiss before they got up to leave.


	98. Escaping

**Life's Choices **

**Chapter 98**

**Escaping **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

Ben was going the back way to the diner when he heard the gun shot, he took off up the steps towards the apartment up stairs, "Penelope open the door," he called out.

Ruth and Penelope were going out the back way when Ben showed up, "What are you doing here?" Ruth asked.

"I heard the gun shot, I was coming here to see if you needed any help," Ben said.

"Pen go with him, I'll get the kids out of here," Ruth said, "Go," she said.

"I'm going," Pen said, "Meet us at the house," Pen said she didn't want to leave with Ben, her kids needed her, but it would be safer if Ruth went separate if Dan was after them.

Ben followed Penelope down the stairs going to his car which was parked few feet away, "We can go to your house, Dan will know where you live," he said.

"The cabin, but I gotta leave them a note, they'll get worried," Pen said.

"Worried, Dan is after you, and he's already hurt Derek," Ben said.

"What?" Pen asked.

"I saw Dan, that's why I was coming up, he was beating the shit out of Derek," Ben said, "I was going to go to him, but you had to get out of there more," he said.

"No I didn't," Pen cried, "Derek needs me, Dan wanted me not him," she said, "Derek's not supposed to get hurt," she said, "I need him," she added.

"Jeff and them are there right, they'll find him, I gotta get you out of here," Ben said, "I know that he doesn't trust me, but I'm going to prove to him he should trust some more than others," he said.

"Okay, but where are we going to go?" Pen asked.

"Pick a place," Ben said.

"There is this place near the center, nobody knows about but me, but if Dan's been watching he would, so the cabin," Pen said, "Derek and I own it," she said before telling him where to go.

"Okay, we'll grab some stuff and leave for there," Ben said.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," she said, "I told Derek you weren't a bad guy," Pen said sitting back, but she wished that she could check on Derek and her kids.

Jeff heard the gun shot and grabbed his gun from his side going out to check on things with Gordinski right behind him, "Where's Derek at?" Jeff asked looking around when they got outside.

"Oh no," Stan said taking off towards the van finding Derek barely conscious, "What happened?" he asked.

"Dan, he was waiting," Derek said slowly sitting up, "Where's Pen at?" he asked.

"Ruth would have got them out," Jeff said, "You shouldn't be sitting up you could have a concussion or something," he said.

"My head's fine, but my side hurts," Derek said holding it, "There is a problem," he said.

"What's the problem?" Stan asked.

"Dan has a gun, and he shot it at something," Derek said, "I don't know what, but before I blacked out he ran behind the diner," he said.

Ruth was coming towards them with the kids, she'd planned on getting the van and getting out, "What happened?" she asked.

"Dan," Gordinski said, "Where's Penelope at?"

"Ben was there, he heard the gun shot and was coming to help," Ruth said, "Pen went with him," she said.

"What, no," Derek said, "Ben is bad news," he said.

"Derek's right, he's just as bad as Dan," Jeff said, "But he wants Derek and the kids gone too,"

"And my wife is with him," Derek said, "he's going to kill her and I can't get to her," he said.

"Listen to me, she was going to the house, they were," Ruth said, "I'll get Derek to the hospital, you two go to the house," she said.

"Okay," Jeff said helping Derek up into the van before him and Stan took off towards the house.

"You are lucky," Fran said, "I don't know how you didn't get any broken bones, but you have a lot of bruises," she said looking at her son, "What happened, Derek?" she asked.

"Dan attacked him," Ruth said, "He didn't get Pen though, she left with Ben, but he might be just as worse," she said, "Are you sure he's okay?"

"Yeah, he's got some bruises all around here, but he'll be fine," Fran said, "Derek, Jeff and Stan will get Pen okay," she said.

"Ben's bad news mom and you said I'm fine besides all the bruising I want to leave," he said.

"I can't let you leave, not until I make sure you don't have a concussion," Fran said, "It's been an hour Derek, give it some time," she said.

"Penelope might not have time if Dan finds them, and I told you Ben is bad news," he said.

"Derek, you are lucky to be alive, you don't got any broken bones, and bruises are the only thing you were left with," Fran said, "You're staying here until I say other wise," she said.

It was almost three am before Jeff, Stan got to the hospital, and when they did they didn't know what to tell Derek, "I think we should get his mom to keep him here until we find her," Stan said.

"We can't do that and I won't lie to him," Jeff said, "Ben took her to the cabin she's safe up there away from Dan, and Rossi showed up like I knew he would and went with Nick to get them, he can protect them," he said.

"The cabin's a three hour drive, what if he does something between now and then?" Gordinski asked, "We don't know who Ben is," he said before opening the curtain to find Ruth sitting on an empty bed, "Where's Derek?"

"He left," Ruth said, "Derek's right, we don't know anything about Ben, and I don't trust him either," she said.

"Damn it, Ben got her out of town they went to the cabin," Jeff said, "I'll go after him, and call Rossi see if they got there okay," he said before leaving the room, "Where are the kids?" he asked.

"Sarah took them with her," Ruth said before they all left, "Fran's going to have a duck when she finds him gone," she said before they left.

Penelope was trying to not cry again, but she wanted to be with Derek, not going to the cabin, "Maybe we should go see Derek, then go to the cabin," she said, "I gotta check on my kids," she added.

"They will be fine, your safely is important at the moment," Ben said looking in the rear view mirror, "Besides, you came willingly," he said.

"What?" Pen asked confused.

"You came willingly right?" Ben asked.

"My life was in danger so I guess you could say that why?" Pen asked.

"Nothing, just had to make sure," Ben said, "Do you like surprises, Penelope?" he asked.

"No, I hate them," Pen said, "Why are you asking me if I like surprise?" she asked.

"Just wondering, I mean we are going to be up here until I know it is safe, so I thought we could get to know each other more," Ben said.

"Okay," Pen said, "My favorite color is purple, I love anything chocolate, Derek is the best sex I've ever had, I love my kids," she said.

"Derek's the best sex, I wouldn't say that if you haven't had sex with anybody else," Ben said.

"Well I don't need anybody else, I got Derek," She said before Ben turned off from the main road onto a driveway, "Where are we going, the cabin is another hour away," she said.

"We're not going to the cabin, Penelope," Ben said, "We're going some where else," he said.

"Ben, I don't like this okay, get back on the main road please," Pen said before Ben turned to her and smiled.

"Here's the thing, Penelope, we're not going to the cabin, and another thing, you should have listened to Derek," Ben said, "It was so damn easy getting you to trust me, one name that Derek knew and I was in with you," he said, "You never met me either, so it was easier to pretend," Ben said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Pen asked reaching for the door handle.

"My name is Ben, doll face," he said.

Penelope froze before the next words came out of his mouth.

"My name's Daniel James, that Cop friend of yours killed my brother last year, and I'm going to enjoy what I do to you," Dan said with a smile, "You can run, but I'll catch you, see a year plus behind bars, and I can do anything now, I got in with you, now I'm getting into your pants, or skirt, damn you make this easy," he said.

"No, you are not Dan," Pen said feeling the tears falling before she felt his hand on her leg moving up.

"I'll be anybody you want me to be, but my cock is getting that hot tight opening of yours, I mean you fuck Derek like a pro," Dan said with a smile, "But what I do to you, it's going to be epic," he said before Pen slapped him getting the door open before she took off running.

"You can run but you can't hide," Dan yelled out, "My dad owned all of this, and now I do," he said watching Penelope run for another minute before he took off after her.

Penelope sat down under one the trees trying to catch her breath, she'd escaped Dan so far, but she had to rest, or she was going to die. She sat down controlling her breathing feeling her heart rate slow with a sigh she put her head back before she was grabbed from behind.

Dan smiled grabbing Penelope's arms, the tree was small so he brought her hands behind her, and tied the rope around her hands as she tried to get away, but she wasn't going anywhere now, "You should have listened to Derek," he said, "I beat the shit out of him by the way, so he won't be looking for you," he said.

"Let me go," Penelope cried pulling at the rope, but Dan got down in front of her stick a knife to her chest slicing from the top of her shirt all the way to the bottom cutting her bra with it before he cut the straps she'd had on off the tank top letting it fall.

"I am going to have so much fun, and to think, nobody's here," Dan said before he took the knife cutting the side of her skirt until he had it off, "All naked now, time for me to have fun," he said.

Penelope cried she was scared, and she knew that since she'd left the note for the cabin then they'd go there, not here.

**TBC**

**AN: From here to 100 I warn it will be violent so here is your warning I usually don't write this, but I'm going for it this time. And are you surprised at who Ben was?**


	99. He's Got Her

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 99**

**He's Got Her**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing. Warnings it's going to be violent for the next 2 chapters so if you're squeamish I warn now. Thanks Kathy for the help on the idea of what to do for 100 and it starts now. **

Derek wasn't sure how he was going to get home since Sarah had the van, but he had to find away there. He was about to take off when Jeff and Gordinski caught up to him.

"Where do you think you're going, you were almost killed and now…" Jeff started.

"Ben is not Ben," Derek yelled, "Chase has been watching him for the last week, Ben is Dan," he said, "And he has my wife, and I gave her to him practically," Derek replied.

"What you mean Ben's Dan?" Gordinski said, "That's not possible,"

"He's got two apartments, Dan and Ben have the same tattoos, Dan's got a scar going down his face, which I gave him last year when he tried to kill us," Derek said, "And he's got my wife, he's going… if we don't find them I'll never be able to forgive myself for just handing her over," he said.

"You didn't," Ruth said, "I did, I didn't know," she said.

"It's not your fault, we didn't know," Jeff said hugging her.

"Jeff's right," Derek said, "Don't you dare blame yourself for this, that bastard played Penelope too, she never saw Dan, she didn't know what he looked like, and back then he had hair, now he's balled, he never came around, and Rodney was the one that wanted to hurt Pen, but now, Dan does too," he said.

"The apartment, the one we found and thought it was Ben's maybe there will be clues there," Gordinski said.

"I'm going with you, Jeff, please check on my kids, I have to know they're okay, and don't give me the lecture of I'm hurt, I got off lucky, and he did this on purpose, he wants me to come after him," Derek said, "And I am," he added before he went towards Stan's cop car.

"Stan, until we catch up, don't let Derek get hurt, soon as I check on the kids and get Ruth home I'm coming behind you," he said.

"The cabin is where Nick and Rossi were headed, that's where Pen left the note that they were going," Jeff said watching Derek shut his door, "I just don't know if we'll find them there," he added before going to his truck to get Ruth home. Eric had dropped it off for him when he came with Sarah to get the kids. They wanted them out of the line of fire so they didn't get hurt too.

Dan watched as Penelope struggled to get loose, "You know you're hot when you do that, I'm so fucking hard just watching you," he said, "You know I watched you and Derek for months, he sure can make you scream, and I am too," he said running his hand over her leg moving it closer and closer to her sex.

"NO," Pen yelled shutting her legs and pulling them up to her, "Leave me alone, please," she begged.

"See I can't do that, I've waited over a year for this, and I'm going to have you, Rodney sent me letters before he died, about you," Dan said moving closer to her, "He wanted to have sex with you, show you what a real man was, but no you had to pick Derek, well honey, I'm dealing the cards now," he said holding her mouth still kissing her with a bruising force as he ran the cold metal of the knife he was holding over her breasts.

Pen tried to move away from the kiss, but she couldn't, he held her face making bruises where his fingers were, she wasn't going to just sit there, she was going to fight him, if he thought he was going to have her willingly then he was nuts, "NO," she yelled feeling the knife moving over her.

Dan smiled before tossing the knife down few inches away so she couldn't reach it before he moved his hand down her stomach forcing it between her closed legs, "Oh yes, sweetheart, you're mine," he said holding her throat, "Open your legs, or I'll beat the shit out of you now, huh, what do you want first?" he asked.

"Neither you bastard," Pen yelled at him before spitting in his face, "Let me go and you won't die," she said.

Dan smacked her across the face, "You bitch, do that again, and I'll make this hurt like you never felt pain before, you won't even be walking for month maybe longer," he threatened, "Now open your legs like the good little slut you are for Derek, you whore, and I might go easy on you," he said with smile, "Don't, and your ass will hurt every time you sit or lay too," he growled, "I'll fuck every hole, all three them, but I won't kill you, no, I'll make you suffer through this," he said.

Pen felt the tears falling again, she didn't want either but she knew that something was going to happen, nobody knew where she was, and Dan wanted her, he'd watched her for months apparently, and he was going to take something, she just prayed when this was over that she'd be able to get over this. She knew she was hardheaded, but she refused to let him in, "No," she said and hoped Derek could forgive her for fighting back.

"No huh, I never thought you were stupid, you slut," he said.

"I'm not a slut, I've never had sex with anybody but Derek," Pen said, "NEVER," she screamed.

"My brother got his hands on you last year, too bad Derek got there before he could do anything, but Derek won't this time," Dan said, "And I'm just starting, I got that house over there already for you, you'll never forget what I'm going to do to you, honey," he said kissing her again before he picked up the knife before cutting the rope.

Penelope pulled her hands to the front shoving Dan and tried to run, but he spun around grabbing her by her hair jerking her back onto her back before he got on top, "NO," she screamed trying to get away, but Dan leaned down, "NO,"

"Yes, and now, for that little stunt, you're going to pay," he said taking the knife beside him before he punched her in the face knocking her out with the force of it, "That's better," he said moving down her body pushing her legs apart and taking in the smell of her, but he frowned when she wasn't wet before punching her in the side, "You bitch," he yelled getting up kicking her in the side with his boot four times before picking her up and carrying her to the house.

Rossi and Nick got to the cabin in hour and half with Rossi driving, "There's no vehicle here," Nick said, "If there's no vehicle, then where did they go?" he asked.

Rossi got out of the truck, which was Nick's and went up to the door finding it opened, "Did you leave this open when you left that time?" he asked.

"No, it was locked, Derek put three locks on it," Nick said as he went inside behind Rossi, "Please let Pen be okay," he said looking around, before the phone started ringing.

"Get it, it might be Jeff," Rossi said going room to room looking around with his gun drawn just in case. Lee was supposed to come, but he'd taken off the day before on a case so Rossi had come down instead. He thought that Lee had done it one purpose, he'd known they needed him, but took the other case instead which had pissed him off. He couldn't believe in a year the three kids that he'd thought had screwed up their lives, mainly Derek and Pen with Aidan and being married, would be like family to him.

"We got a problem," Nick said coming in the bedroom, "That was Jeff, Ben, isn't Ben, it's Dan, and he has Penelope," he said feeling the unshed tears in his eyes, "He took her, and she's alone with him," he said.

"We need to get back, now," Rossi said, "On the way you need to tell me everything you now about Dan and his alter ego Ben," he said.

"It's not his alter ego, he pretended to be this Ben guy to get Pen," Nick said on the way back out to the truck, "I knew something was off and I did nothing, Derek told her to stay away too, and she was, but after Dan killed our cat, and Derek saw him watching them from the bedroom," he said.

"He's been watching?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, we don't know how long, but the other day I saw Dan watching from their bedroom while Derek and Pen were having sex, then Derek saw him right after they found Brownie our cat dead in the bathroom," Nick said holding onto the dash board as Rossi pulled out of the driveway heading back to the city.

"What's the fastest way to get back?" Rossi asked.

"Straight, if you turn off then that takes you through the country area," Nick said.

"He'd need privacy, lots of space," Rossi said, "Do you know anything about Ben?" he asked.

"Dan is Ben," Nick said.

"I know that, but he was going by Ben which means he was pretending to be two different guys, two different places," Rossi said.

"Wait, the gang, they have this place, it's country sorta just outside the city, Derek told me about it, Rodney and him when they were like five were friends, his dad, Ben tried to get Derek to join the gang after William was killed, Derek's dad," Nick said, "Derek never told, but Ben made him go there once, tricked him, he tried to force him to join, but he refused, and then Ben, Dan and Rodney's dad was arrested, he killed William Morgan, he's the one that shot him," he said.

"We're going there," Rossi said, "We'll stop at a store down here and you call Jeff back tell them where we are going and to meet us there, they'll know right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's where Jeff arrested Ben, their dad, the real Ben not Dan who's pretending," Nick said.

Rossi nodded before laying down the gas petal to the floor he didn't have a siren or flashing lights so he flashed the headlights when somebody was about to get in the way, he didn't know what would happen if Penelope got hurt, he remembered Ben James, because he had known Derek's dad, he'd meet him once, but he knew that the man had been an excellent cop, just from that one meeting, 'Please let her be okay,' he said to himself feeling his heart racing, he knew if they didn't get there soon then Dan would win.

Derek walked into the apartment that Dan/Ben had been living in, he looked around for anything that would say where they were going. He should have known that they wouldn't get to the cabin.

"What about that old place that the gang used to go, it was their dad's?" Stan asked looking through the papers.

"Oh god no," Derek said, "He can't take her there," he said, "Their dad used to kill people there, the ones that wouldn't join, he'd torture them and if they still said no he'd kill them," he said.

"How do you know?" Gordinski asked.

"I got away," Derek said, "I never told because he said he'd kill my mom and sisters, and I couldn't risk it," he said, "It was before I went to the center," he replied.

"What did he do to you?" Stan asked him.

"He made me watch him rape and kill a girl, it was his wife," Derek said looking away, "I didn't want my mom and Sarah to go through that, and Des was barely a year old," he said, "Dan and Rodney were there, they held her down, I can't," he said before leaving the apartment room.

Stan went after him finding Derek outside the building, "Listen to me, it was not your fault, even if you did tell, she was already dead, I worked that case, I knew who did it, but I didn't have the evidence to arrest them, and even if you had been there to tell us, you're right, they would have went after your mom and sisters," he said, "But now, you can save Penelope, tell me where they took you," he said.

"I'd have to show you, I don't know how to get there unless I'm in a car, I was eleven, and I never go that way to the cabin, it brings all the memories back, and it might not have been my fault, but Dan's going to do that to Penelope, he's going to hurt, my baby girl and I can't protect her," Derek said, "I swore I'd always protect her, I promised Steven, Jamie, and her," he said.

Gordinski knew that Derek was hurting, but they had to go now, "Come on, if we go now, we might can get to her in time," he said.

Derek nodded before getting up, "What if we don't?" He asked looking at Gordinski, "What if he hurts her, what am I supposed to tell her?" he asked.

Stan didn't know what to say, "You'll know, but if we don't hurry then he'll win Derek, and we can't let him win," he said.

**TBC**

**AN: 100 is here now, next chapter coming up in few and it's 100**


	100. One Hundred

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 100**

**One Hundred**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing. Fair warning violets ahead.**

Penelope came to feeling the pain in her side she tried to reach, but felt metal on her wrists. Opening her eyes she found herself shackled to the wall along with her feet to the footboard of a bed. "Derek," she said hoping that she'd been dreaming and Derek was there.

Dan smiled turning on the lights, "Sorry, honey, Derek's not coming for you," he said, "But I am," he replied, "You can move all you want, but you're chained to a bed, you're not going anywhere," he said walking over to her leaning down and kissing her running his hand over her stomach moving it up cupping her breasts giving it a squeeze.

Pen bit on her bottom lip to keep from replying, she'd only get herself into more trouble. She closed her eyes trying to pull away from his lips, but he held her face with his other hand moving her lips apart as he pulled down leaving more purses on her jaw forcing his tongue into her mouth. Pen knew it was a bad idea, but she bit down making him yell in pain.

"You whore," Dan yelled back handing her face, "That's it, I'm tired of this shit," he said taking his belt off, "Do that again, and I'll beat you with this," he said pulling her face back to him kissing her again.

"No," Pen said jerking away it was her instincts to pull away and she did, she screamed feeling the belt hit her body when he brought it down on her.

"I told you not to do that again," Dan said, "Now you're getting a lesson in listening," he said pulling back and bringing the buckle part of the belt down against her stomach before turning it over and using it like a whip. Dan moaned hearing her scream as he continued bringing the belt down beating her front with it.

Penelope cried feeling the belt come down against her, she brought her legs up as far as she could trying to roll, but she couldn't, he had her chained to the wall not the bed, and her feet were stretched far apart with shackles holding them still, she couldn't' move at all, "Please stop," she begged as he hit her legs fire burning every part of her body from how hard he hit her, "DEREK," she screamed until Dan dropped the belt.

"You say his name again and I'll beat you with something else," he growled, "Shut your mouth, or I'll duck tape it," he said holding his hand over her mouth running his other one over the welts that were forming from the beating he'd given her, "When I'm done with you, you're never going to want Derek to touch you again," he said kissing her neck before he bit down making her scream drawing blood from her throat before licking it away.

Dan watched as Pen cried her body shaking from the sobs coming from her, he moved back removing his pants before taking his boxers off, "Cry all you want, honey, but you're going to remember this for the rest of your life," he said getting on the bed straddling her, "You know the thing about shackles, they put your legs at just the right spot," he said, "You might want to enjoy this or it's going to be hell if you're not wet," he said.

"Please don't," Pen begged.

"You should have came to my place when I called to hang out, I wouldn't make this so painful," Dan said running the head of his cock over her sex, "You crying only turns me on, screaming too," he said moving the head over her clit.

"NO," Pen yelled trying to jerk away, but he held her legs down moving down her body before he started licking her. He'd heard her moan from the door watching Derek and her, he'd made her moan so could he.

Dan licked at sucked at her clit just like he'd watched Derek do so many times, but he didn't get a moan, all he got was No's over and over and she wasn't getting wet, he was pissed. He got up off the bed getting his knife again and making a slit on her inner thigh making her scream as blood started running from it, "You get wet, or I cut you every time you're not and I cum," he said.

"No," Pen said watching him cut another slit on her other thigh, "Never," she said, "I HATE YOU," she screamed seeing his eyes full of anger before he left the room leaving her on the bed, naked, cold, and bleeding wanting Derek.

Dan filled a thing full of water and grabbed a razor from the cabinet going back to the room, "You know, they are starting to get smart, they do these rape kits, and pull hair off the woman, but if I shave you, there won't be any semen in your hairs," he said.

Pen closed her eyes sending a prayer up to anybody that was listening that Derek would find her some how. She squeezed her eyes closed as she felt him shave her hair from her mound away. He wasn't careful either leaving small cuts making her wince at the pain.

Dan tossed the razor aside, "There all done," he said before smiling looking up at her, "I told you crying just makes me horny when it comes to you," he said moving up to her face jerking her head towards him using her hair, "Now you're going to suck me off, with that mouth of yours," he said forcing her mouth open before pushing himself into her mouth holding her head to him as he pushed farther in as Penelope tried to pull away. Pen felt her gag reflexes trying to push him back as he tightened his grip on her hair, "SUCK ME," he screamed, "Or you'll die like this," he said.

Pen let the tears fall as he pulled back out thrusting in her mouth again, he was using it like he would her other openings, "No," she choked out hearing him moaning.

"God yes, so damn good," Dan said feeling his climax coming, "Yes, Pen, god yes," he moaned out holding her to him as he fucked her mouth before he exploded inside her mouth pulling out half way through cumming covering her face and chest in his cum too.

Pen turned to spit it out but he grabbed her throat, "Don't," she begged as she gasped for air.

"Swallow whore," Dan yelled moving his hand down to her side digging his nails into it making her cry out. She had to swallow or choke to death one, and she couldn't die now. Derek and their kids needed her, and she needed them, "That's a good slut," Dan said running his hand over hers cum smearing it over her breasts and face, "You spread those legs like a good whore, and get wet, and when I fuck you it won't hurt," he said.

"No, please don't," Pen begged.

Dan smiled pushing her breast with a bruising force before he started sucking on her right nipple biting down until she screamed in pain as he pulled on it, "So good," Dan moaned licking his tongue over it squeezing her breasts together burring his face between them and biting down hard on the skin there, "Yes keep screaming," he said, "It's music to my ears," he whispered before punishing her other breasts with the same vicious bits.

Penelope turned her head away closing her eyes trying to block Dan out, but he kept getting in her face breathing against her, and she couldn't hold her ears being chained, she prayed it would be over soon, she didn't know if she could take any more of it.

Dan looked at her moving his fingers down slipping them inside of her, "NO," Pen screamed trying to close her legs, but she couldn't.

Dan smiled watching her scream again and again, "Show time," he said moving up her body forcing her eyes open making her watch, "This is going to hurt, like hell," he said with a grin, "I tried to help, but you wouldn't get wet," he said holding her legs down moving so he was at her opening.

"Please no," Pen begged, "Derek's going to kill you if you do this," she said before she screamed out feeling Dan push his way inside of her she screamed and cried feeling him inside of her. He was bigger than Derek was, and she wasn't ready, she could feel him moving against her wall since she was dry.

Dan covered her body with his holding to her as he slammed in over and over until he came flooding her body with his semen, "I've waited so long," he moaned laying flat on top of her before he started up again.

Penelope felt her body trying to fight against him and when he laid his head against her neck biting her throat, she bit him back hard making him scream out and she clamped down on him the best she could, she tried fighting back the only way she could.

Dan jerked away back handing her so hard that he knocked her out when her head hit the head board, "WHORE," he yelled pulling out of her body smiling at the blood that covered him, "Serves you right," he said going to the bathroom looking at his neck, "You bitch," he said going back to the bedroom taking the chains off turning her on her stomach, "This will teach you," he said making sure she was secure before he went to the room his dad used to use getting a few things before going back.

"You want to fight me, we'll see how much you're fighting after this," he said sitting down waiting for her to wake back up.

Penelope came to in pain she could feel what Dan had done to her now, and she cried, "About time you waking up," Dan said before he picked up the knife and cut her back in small cuts marking her with his name across her back in capital letters hearing her cry. He licked the blood away that came out of the cuts before moving back picking up the whip his dad had used before, the women that joined the gang went through the same torture, except it was six guys not one.

Pen bit down on her bottom lip letting the tears fall as the whip came down over her back, there wasn't a spot he didn't leave open before moving down to her legs, but instead he cracked it over her ass over and over drawing blood and screams from Penelope.

"Beg for Derek all you want, but he's not coming," Dan yelled before he put the whip down, undoing the shackles again from her feet and then hands, "Run and I'll kill you now," he said grabbing her throat and the knife holding her with one arm as he carved his name in her stomach afterward shoving her away on the bed again, "Now where else can I put my name," he said.

Pen rolled away but Dan grabbed her by the hair pulling her back so she was cross the bed getting on top of her, "DON"T," she screamed wincing at the pain in her back.

"Don't tell me what to do," Dan said moving off her and jerking her back up putting the wrist restraints on again as she screamed and fought him he laughed picking up the whip and slamming it against her body again marking her again. He moved his other hand over his cock jacking off to her screams and pleases for help cumming all over her mixing with the blood all over her breasts and stomach.

Penelope passed out somewhere between the sixth or seventh hit and Dan cumming on her from the pain. He smiled before he turned her over after taking the cuffs off again pulling her to her knees and fucking her limp body again before letting her fall down on the bed cumming all over her back and hair, "Derek's going to love this early birthday present," he laughed getting up and dressed before taking the knife and marking his name on more places on her body.

Rossi and Nick pulled up to the house that they thought was Dan's after Jeff told them where it was. Nick took off running to the door with Rossi behind him, he didn't wait he kicked the door open running in, "Penelope," Nick screamed out going room to room looking for her, "Dan you bastard come out," he yelled.

"Oh no," Rossi said looking in one the bedrooms, "Nick, they're not here any more," he said looking around the room.

"Oh god," Nick said seeing the blood on the sheets and the whip on the floor, "He beat her," he said looking at the blood on the whip.

Rossi couldn't move looking at the scene in front of him, it was worse than any case he'd worked, because this was personal, this Dan guy had sent a message and Penelope was still missing.

"Derek is going to flip out when he sees this," Nick said.

"You said that the girl that looked like Penelope was dumped on her mom's door step," Rossi asked.

"Pen's parents are dead, her brother lives in San Francisco, but her little brother lives here, in the building that Ben was living in err Dan," Nick said.

"Who is like a mother to her?" Rossi asked.

"Fran, Ruth, but Jamie her Aunt, she was raising her, but they had a fallen out when Pen got pregnant again," Nick said, "Shit you don't think he'd dump her body there do you?" he asked.

"Somebody closer?" Rossi asked.

"Alive the closest person to her besides Derek is me," Nick said, "Jeff, Ruth, Fran are like our parents since ours died or abandoned us," he said, "But twice a month, Pen goes to William's grave with Derek, they sit there for like an hour and talk to him, it's weird I know, but they take the kids, too," he said.

"That's where we're going," Rossi said, "This is a message to Derek, to all of us, but it's personal to Derek, Dan got what he wanted, and it's like she went to him since she didn't know he was Dan," he said going outside seeing a cop car pull up, "We can't let Derek in there," he said.

"She's not here," Nick said, "It's the wrong place he was smarter than us," he said looking at Derek.

"What, no she has…" Derek couldn't finish, "No," he said.

Rossi grabbed him before he hit the ground, "Derek, don't you dare do this to yourself, you didn't know," he said, "We have to find her okay, and we need your help, and she's going to need you too," he said, "They were here okay, where ever he took her she's hurt, now I need you to tell me where your dad's grave is at," he said.

"What, how's that supposed to help us, he's got my wife, and you said she's hurt," Derek said.

"If we get to her, she might live okay, now where is your dad buried at?" Nick asked.

"The cemetery near the bomb squad, it's where all the police officers killed in the line of duty are buried, mom wanted him buried there, she's got her spot beside his if she dies," Derek said.

Nick felt the tears running down his face watching his friend, "I got him," he said to Rossi, "Go, please get to Pen," he said pulling Derek to him, he knew that Derek was a wreck, Dan was doing this to break not only Penelope but Derek too, and he was winning, "I'll get him there, just go," he yelled.

"What if Dan wins?" Derek asked, "What if he breaks her, she's never going to trust anybody again," he said.

"She'll always trust you Derek," Nick said, "But we gotta go okay, we have to go help them and I know this sucks, but I need you to hold it together until we have Penelope, because if you lose it then I'm going to lose it," he said, "I need her back too man, she's my best friend, she's a sister to me," Nick said.

"Okay," Derek said, "Nick, promise me that we'll find her alive, please tell me that," he said.

"I promise you," Nick said praying he wasn't lying and that Penelope would be okay.

Dan was watching from behind the trees seeing Rossi and Gordinski pull up to the cemetery running towards William Morgan's grave. He smiled before he walked away, they were going to get the surprise of their life and things weren't going to be the same for a long time.

"OH god," Stan said getting to William's grave, "Please tell me she's alive," he said.

Rossi bent down at the grave turning the body over, "It's not Penelope," he said, "It's somebody else," he said sighing in relief.

Jamie was coming in the door from her run opening the door to her house she tripped over something coming in falling down, "What the hell," she said before looking back, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO," She screamed seeing her nieces bloody and beaten body in the doorway, "Oh god, Penelope, Penelope," she said moving towards her body feeling for a pulse, "oh god no," she cried finding a faint pulse pulling her hand away covered in blood.

She reached for the phone crying, "I need an ambulance to my house, my niece is barely alive," she said, "I don't know, I think somebody tortured her," Jamie cried into the phone trying to give the woman her address, "Hurry please, she's only eighteen," she cried dropping the phone.

**TBC**

**AN: CWolf it's not over yet, the chapter is, but not this story line. Kathy thinks for the idea for the 100 chapter I'm going to go and cry now after writing this. I hope you all are okay my readers, and don't worry the bastard will be caught.**


	101. The Other Blonde

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 101**

**The Other Blonde**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and here is the after math of one hundred.**

Jeff was driving past Jamie's house on his way out of town, he saw the ambulance and cop cars. "Shit," he said pulling over and going to the house finding Dillon there, "What happened?" he asked.

"It's Penelope Jeff," Dillon said, going to his friend, "Dan left her here, they're taking Jamie to the hospital for shock, she can't even talk right now," Dillon said, "She found Pen's body when she came home," he said.

Jeff felt his blood run cold, "Is she alive?" he asked.

"Penelope's alive, but Jeff it's bad," he said, "Stan and Rossi are on their way there now, with another person, they didn't say who it was, but he didn't just get Pen," Dillon said.

"Where's Jamie at?" Jeff asked.

"The ambulance, you might want to ride with her, she's a wreck, I'll get one the guys to get your truck," Dillon said, "I am going to check on Julia and them, Nick is taking Derek to Fran's apartment, he's a wreck, but he doesn't know about how bad things are," he said, "If they get through this, it's going to show how strong they are, because I don't' think I'm going to forget this," he said before walking away.

Jeff went to the ambulance holding Jamie getting inside before it took off, "Who did that to her," Jamie said finally talking after silence for twenty some minutes.

"Dan," Jeff said.

"I never told her I was sorry, I never meant for her to almost die before I could say I was sorry," Jamie said.

"Listen to me, she's not going to die," Jeff said, "She'll make it through this, and you can apologize," he said.

"Why did he do that to her, what did she ever do, Pen is a wonderful person she doesn't deserve that," Jamie said.

"I know, and we'll get him," Jeff said, "Dead or alive, we'll get him," he said.

"If I can put my word in I say dead," Jamie replied.

"That's my vote too," Jeff said taking Jamie's hand, "He'll pay," he added.

Nick had planned on taking Derek to his mom's, but instead he went to their house, he needed to get some stuff for the kids to take to Sarah too before he went to the hospital. "I'll be back in a minute," he said looking at Derek, "It wasn't her at the cemetery, they'll find her," he said before getting out of the truck and going in the house.

Nick sighed closing the door and he let the tears fall, they'd got to the cemetery just as Rossi and Gordinski was leaving, it hadn't been Pen there. The girl was barely alive that they had though she'd been beaten up and probably raped as well, but it wasn't Pen.

"Men are supposed to cry, then again you're not a man," Dan said with a smile, "Where's your girlfriend at Nick?" he asked.

"You are going to die, where is Pen at?" Nick yelled before he saw the knife in Dan's hand.

"Probably at the hospital by now, that is if Jamie can recover from the shock of finding her niece's body on her floor," He said, "Derek outside?" he asked.

"No," Nick said, "He's at the hospital," he lied.

"I carved Pen up good, I put my name all over her, I bit her, left them all over, her breasts, her ass, beat the shit out of her too," Dan said taunting him, "I would tell Derek, but I want a good fight not a coward, and he's a broken baby at the moment, but you," Dan said, "You love her too, in your heart you'll always love her, I saw you last year at the Center," he said.

"Shut your mouth," Nick said advancing towards Dan, but he moved back.

"I beat her, raped her, filled her mouth with my cum, I left her ass for Derek though, if I'd had more time maybe, but I beat her good," he said with smile, "But she wouldn't get wet, until I fucked her, then she bleed like crazy, I tore her up good, she's never going to be the same," he said seeing Nick flinch, "What make you sick?" he asked before he went towards Nick tackling him without warning taking them to the floor.

Nick groaned in pain, "You got my brother killed last year, time for you to pay Nick," Dan said.

"NO," Nick screamed before Dan stabbed him through the shoulder with the knife jerking it out again, "No," he said feeling the knife go into his stomach, "DEREK," Nick yelled reaching for something, anything.

"Rodney died because of you," Dan yelled, "Payback's a bitch," he said, "Pen is a whore and slut, but you're a bastard," he said pulling the knife out, "This has Pen's blood all over it," he laughed before thrusting the knife into Nick's side.

Nick gasped for air feeling the knife go through him, "Derek," he yelled as Dan stabbed him again.

"I sucked her clit, I fucked her, and I beat her until she was lifeless almost, and I'm not talking about Penelope now," Dan said pulling the knife back watching Nick as he tried to yell for Derek again, "Derek outside?" he asked, "Good, he's next," he said sending the knife through Nick's stomach twisting it before he passed out.

Derek heard Nick scream and he took off to the house opening the door finding Nick on the floor, "Oh god, no," he got down beside Nick feeling for a pulse, "Nick don't you dare die on me, you got a son that needs you," Derek said.

"Dan," Nick breathed out, but not in time before Dan grabbed Derek from behind dragging him from Nick.

"You're going to watch him die," Dan said, "This is your fault Derek, I told you years ago, join the gang or we'd destroy you," he said, "Your wife is alive, but not for long, because when I'm done here, I'm going to the hospital and finishing her," he said.

Derek jerked away from Dan who wasn't holding him tight enough since he'd let up after talking about what he was going to do to Pen. He rolled away before jumping up right before Dan got to him, he elbowed him in the stomach before turning around, and grabbing Dan by the throat, "You bastard," Derek yelled slamming Dan against the wall before they both went backwards into the coffee table breaking it in half with Derek taking the force.

Dan brought the knife up to Derek's face holding his throat trying to stab him. Nick felt the blood coming from his wounds, but he crawled to the kitchen using the counter to help him up finding a knife and reaching for the phone calling 911, "I need help, I've been stabbed, and I'm about to kill the guy who did it," Nick said before giving them the address and dropping the phone with the guy yelling for him to come back.

"You're dead Derek," Dan taunted tightening the grip on the younger man's throat hitting his head against he floor.

"I'm sorry," Nick said looking up at the ceiling before he sent the knife he was holding through Dan's back, but he missed the heart before he fell over from the blood loss he had.

Dan screamed in pain, giving Derek the leverage he needed taking the knife that Dan dropped and sending it up into his chest stabbing him over and over hearing him scream as the blood poured out of his body, "This is for Penelope," Derek yelled, "For what you did to her," he said knocking Dan over straddling him tossing the knife and beating him in the face, "You bastard,"

"You won't win, I just didn't get Pen," Dan laughed, "You're wife's a whore Derek," he taunted laughing.

"SHUT UP," Derek screamed beating Dan over and over in the face even after he was dead.

Dillon took the call about the disturbance at Derek and Pen's house, he got inside finding Derek on the floor beating Dan's already lifeless body and Nick on the floor, "Oh god," he said, "Derek stop," he said pulling Derek off of Dan, "He's dead," he said, "It's okay, Pen's safe now," he said.

"He didn't just get Pen," Derek said, "He said he got somebody else too," he replied, "Nick," he said realizing that he was still there, "Nick."

"What happened?" Dillon asked going to find the phone to call it in.

"He was waiting on us," Derek said, "Nick can't wait he need a doctor now," he said.

"I'll help you get him to the car, take my cop car, use the siren and get him to the hospital," Dillon said, "I'll wait for the cops," he said with a sigh before he helped Derek get Nick outside.

"Who was at my dad's grave?" Derek asked.

"Darla Gordinski," Dillon said, "She was barely alive, her dad and Stan are at the hospital now, I just can't figure how he got her and Pen both," he said.

"He already had her," Derek said, "One of the notes, it said I got the teacher and the blonde bitch out of the way," he said, "I hated her, but I would never wish this on her, or them," he replied.

"Go, get him to the hospital and I'll take care of this," Dillon said before going back inside the house.

Gordinski was sitting beside his sister's hospital bed when Derek walked in half hour later, "What happened to you?" Stan asked seeing the blood all over Derek.

"I killed him," Derek said, "I'm sorry about your sister, I might not liked her, but I didn't want this," he said, "Nick's in surgery right now, Dan stabbed him like six times they're trying to repair his shoulder and his lung," he said, "They want let me see Pen either," he said sitting down in the chair beside Gordinski, "She's in ICU," Derek said.

"I'm sorry too," Stan said, "She lost the baby, Cooper got her pregnant, but I guess dad doesn't have to worry now," he said, "He didn't even come though, he never did care about Darla, just me," he said, "I've always looked out for her, then mom left three years ago and Darla started acting out, mom and her were close," he said.

"I'm sorry," Derek said, "Julia is on her way here, I called her, my mom's coming too, so she can be their nurse," he said, "I just want to see my wife," Derek said, "Is it that much to ask, Jamie found her I heard, he made it more personal than I could have ever thought," Derek said.

"He got back at us for Rodney," Stan said.

"Not just that, Why Nick he didn't do anything to Rodney, he just tackled him, but he didn't kill him," Derek said, "I thought he was dead when I walked in the house," he said.

Stan took the younger man's hand, "They'll make it," he said looking over at his sister thinking about what Dan did to her, and Penelope, "I get Darla, that's my payback, but he should came after me, not my sister," he said.

"He was coming for you next probably, he tried to kill me," Derek said, "Where's Rossi by the way?" he asked.

"Jeff and him went to get the kids, they didn't know if this was over, and to keep them safe, your sister was going to go stay somewhere till this was over," Gordinski said, "You might can catch them," he said.

"I'll be back," Derek said going to find a phone to call his sister.

**TBC**

**AN: So you shocked at who the person was at the grave. Thanks PinkAngel17 for the help on the person. **


	102. The Aftermath

**Life's Choices **

**Chapter 102**

**The Aftermath**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

It had been two days since Dan had brought hell on Derek and Gordinski, but it wasn't just their hell, everybody connected to them. Penelope and Darla were both still out, Nick was in a coma and Derek was trying to keep it together. He'd finally got to see Penelope after his mom had got there. He was trying to find the courage to see what Dan had done, he'd saw Darla. It had been on accident and he'd about lost it thinking of what Pen could look like.

"Hey, I thought you could use this," Rossi said sitting down beside Derek, "She'll wake up," he said.

"I know, I'm just scared to pull the covers back," Derek said, "Julia took Jeremy and Holly down stairs, she's devastated, I keep hearing her crying, and I can't bring myself to comfort her because I can't even look a Pen's body," he said.

"We're all feeling your pain Derek, I barely know you three, but these last two days, I've gotten to know you, I wish it was not like this, but you're strong, and it's going to take time, but before she wakes up, you need to see, she is going to need your help," Rossi said.

"I can't even ask my mom if she'll recover, it hurts just thinking about what he did," Derek said, "He violated her," he said feeling the tears coming again, "And I can't stop fucking crying, she doesn't need that, she needs me to be here, but…"

"He took a part of you too," Dave finished for him.

"He left Pen at Jamie's house, Darla on my dad's grave, he knew that I knew about what his dad did, he killed my dad in cold blood in front of me when I was ten, and he threw Darla on his grave like it was saying something, He attacked Nick, that's another blow at Pen and Julia too, and Julia wasn't even here," Derek said.

"It's going to hurt, in time she'll get well, but it will be years if ever before before she gets over this," Rossi said, "I'm going to check on Nick, I'll be back in little while, but try to look," he said before he left.

Derek looked over at the closed door going over and locking it, "I can do this," he said putting the coffee down going over to Pen gently pulling down the covers, the gown had pulled at the wounds so they'd just put a light blanket over her before placing the other blanket, he pulled it back slowly not wanting to hurt her.

"Derek," Pen groaned coming to, "Derek," she cried not opening her eyes yet.

"I'm here, baby girl," Derek said, "Open your eyes it's me," he said, "Shh, I got you," he said.

"It hurts, oh god it hurts," Pen said opening her eyes looking at Derek, "It hurts," she cried.

"I know, baby girl," he said, "I'm going to page my mom okay," Derek said.

"NO," Pen screamed.

"Okay, I won't," Derek said gently touching her face, "You're going to be okay, I promise you, I will take care of you, I swear to you," he said.

"Where am I at?" Pen asked.

"The hospital, Jamie found you," he said holding her hand, "Do you remember?" Derek asked.

Pen nodded before turning her head away, "Dan got me," she said letting the tears fall.

Julia was sitting beside Nick holding his head with her head on his bed, Holy and Jeremy were with Ruth at home. She'd taken them before they'd gone down stairs. "Nick, you gotta wake up, your son and sister need you, I can't do this alone," Julia said, "We need you, honey," she said moving her hand over his face sitting up before the door opened and Fran came in.

"Would you like a cot in here, we got some extras in the room we crash in when we pull doubles," Fran said.

"I just want Nick to wake up," Julia said, "You know what he asked me before he took off with Rossi?" she asked.

"What?" Fran asked.

"To move in with him, sure it's Derek and Pen's place too, but he wants me to move in," Julia said, "He wants to have more kids too," she added, "Nick was only trying to protect them, Derek and Pen, he shouldn't have gotten hurt," she said.

"This family has been tormented by that family for years," Fran said, "Their dad killed my husband, they were doing gang initiation and William thought it was a robbery at the store, Derek and him were already in there, he watched his dad die in front of him because of what Ben did, that was their dad," she said.

"Rodney tried killing them last year, now Dan, they're finally gone right, Derek killed Dan and that's all them?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, Ben killed his wife seven years ago," Fran said, "Just like Pen and Darla," she said, "I'm going to check his wounds, you can stay if you want," she said.

"I'm going for a walk, I need to clear my head," Julia said, "Think about what to do when Nick wakes up," she said before giving him a kiss, "I love you Nick," she cried before leaving opening the door finding her dad standing there, "He hasn't woke up," she said before letting him pull her into a hug, "I love him so much daddy, and he can't die," she said.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go for walk," Mason said, soon as he'd heard what happened he'd gotten there.

"Look, I can do this," Derek said looking at the nurse, "I know you think I can't but I can," he said.

Pen had stopped talking after the nurse had come in and she was holding onto the covers, "Leave," she finally said barely above a whisper.

"I cannot leave," the nurse said.

"Leave or I'll carry you out of here," Derek threatened, "She doesn't want you near her," he said.

"Carla just go, I'll take it," Fran said before looking at Pen, "Hey, can I change those bandages?" she asked.

"Derek," Pen said before reaching for him.

"I'm here baby girl," he said, "I'm not going to leave either," Derek added kissing her forehead, "I want to know what to do, because I don't want somebody else in here," he said looking at his mom.

"Okay, I'll get the stuff," Fran said, "Derek, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked not wanting to say anything in front of Pen.

"NO," Pen yelled when Derek moved away, "Don't leave me," she cried, "Don't leave me,"

"I'm not," Derek said, "Just grab the stuff mom, I can't leave her," he said.

Fran wasn't sure if Derek finding out while he was changing the bandages about the wounds were the best thing, but he wasn't going to leave so she had no other option.

"Okay," she said before leaving the room.

"When can I get out of here?" Pen asked.

"It'll be a while," Derek said, "You're in ICU, Penelope, you have been unconscious for two days," he said, "You will be okay, but I need you to know that he's not coming back," he replied.

Pen looked up looking at Derek meeting his eyes finally, "Every time I yelled for you he beat me," she said, "But I never stopped, I fought him the best I could," she replied, "Just like you taught me," she said taking Derek's hand, "I know this sucks, and I'm in pain, but I would never change the fact I fought him, and don't you dare blame yourself either," she said.

"Don't worry about me," Derek said, "I…"

"No Derek, promise me you won't blame yourself, I need to know that, because I'm going to need you, and I know that I have marks, wounds, and cuts on me, but I need you to help me, because I just want to curl up and never come out of my hole again," Pen said, "I don't know what to feel, it's like I'm numb all over, and it hurts so bad," she cried.

"I promise," Derek said holding her hand, "I won't blame myself," he said before his mom came back in the room.

Gordinski was sitting in his sister's room when his dad came in, "She still asleep?" he asked.

"Yes," Stan said looking over at his sister, "She might not wake up for a while," he added.

"She's got nurses to check in on her, we need you down at the station," their dad said.

"You're daughter gets raped and beaten and that's all you have to say?" Stan asked, "She might not make the best choices, but she's your daughter," he said.

"Darla is her mother's child, she sluts around and she got pregnant from that loser," he said not even looking at Darla, "Your mother will be in by tomorrow, when she gets here I expect you back at the station," he said before leaving again.

"I'm sorry sis, I'm going to get something to drink, I'll be back in few minutes," Stan said before squeezing her hand going to find something to drink.

Jeff was sitting in the living room of his house with Aidan; Ruth had gone back to the hospital. They wanted to keep the kids away from the hospital, especially Aidan, he was one, but he understood some things, and he knew that Pen wouldn't want him there.

"I called Lee again, still no answer," Rossi said coming back in the living room, "Do you need some help?" he asked looking at Jeff.

"He carved his name all over her," Jeff said, "Derek couldn't deal with it then, so Fran told me so I could tell him what happened," he said, "Derek hasn't been this much of a wreck since his dad was killed," he said, "Lee, Dillon and I found him clinging to William's body in that store, I can still see it sometimes, especially on that day," he replied watching Aidan with his toys.

"It's going to be hard for a long time, I've worked cases like this, most of the victims were related though or knew each other," Rossi said before he sat down in the floor behind Aidan giving him another toy, "Last summer I met them, all four of them, I was going through my third divorce, I was pissed off, and I took it out on them telling them they wouldn't last, but they proved me wrong," he said, "With two more kids to boot."

Jeff smiled, "Yeah, Jamie, the woman that found Pen, it's her aunt, they had a fallen out over the twins, it's been months since they talked, almost a year," he said, "Fran didn't come around till few months ago," he said, "It was hell on them, but they made it," he said.

"I saw her," Rossi said, he knew that was why Jeff hadn't gone, he was scared to see her, "It's going to be hard on her for a long time, and you can't hide out here, I can take care of the kids for a while, plus Sarah's coming over in hour, you need to be there," he said.

"I know that, but she's not like a daughter to me, she feels like my daughter, the last two years, Ruth and I have been there for her, for Derek, to see her in that hospital bed, I know what he did, but it hurts to know that she couldn't be safe at the diner, or her own home," he said.

"He manipulated her into thinking he was the good guy, and she's going to feel the guilt from not trusting you all's opinion on that," Rossi said, "Derek was scared to know because he thought it was his fault, but it's not, it's not yours either or anybody's but that sick son of a bitch," he growled out.

"Seems like you want to protect her too," Jeff said before he heard one of the twins crying, "I'll go," he said getting up, "You're not the jerk that Lee said you were," he said before going to the room where they'd put the crib for the time being.

"Yeah that's most people's first impression," Rossi said before he picked Aidan up, "You want to get something to eat buddy?" he asked before getting up and going to the kitchen with the toddler.

Jeff looked down at Tyler and Nikki who stopped crying when he came in the room. It was like they knew something was wrong with their mom and Uncle, "Its okay," he said giving them both a kiss, before he started singing them a song to go back to sleep.

**TBC**

**AN: All of Pen's injuries will be in the next chapter.**


	103. Breaking Down Waking Up

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 103**

**Breaking Down Waking Up**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Penelope was sleeping so Fran had decided to talk to him about the recovery process. "I am not going to beat around the bush because you don't deserve that," Fran said, "This is not going to be easy, he didn't just rape her, he beat her, and made sure she wouldn't forget this," she said.

"I know that mom, and I'm not going to blame myself, because I promised her I wouldn't," Derek said.

"We're going to have to keep her in the hospital for another day or so," Fran said, "She can't walk right now because it hurts, she was not prepared for him, and he…"

"Took her anyway," Derek said.

"Yes, it's easier when you don't know them," Fran said feeling the tears burning her eyes.

"Don't cry mom, or I'll start again, and I'd rather not incase she wakes up," Derek said.

"I'm sorry, you're right," she said taking a breath, "Sitting, laying, standing, walking it is going to hurt her, he used something on her before the whip, I think a belt," Fran said, "He carved his name in places that you would," she stopped again.

"Places that I'd kiss, he watched us mom, I know that he'd do something," Derek said looking over at Pen.

"Her left ribs were broken, and for some reason he shaved her sex," Fran said.

"No semen in the hair," Derek said.

"He cut her, and he wasn't nice about it, there are cuts there, some small one is deep and needs to be tended to more than the others," Fran said, "The places with his name need to be bandaged and cleaned every couple hours three at the most, I don't know if the knife was clean or not, but it was sharp," she said.

"What about her neck?" Derek asked, "I saw the bite marks," he said.

"Yeah he bit her in places, only some of the bandages were changed yesterday so you didn't see them all, she's going to feel self conscious for a long time about her body, I'm also going to recommend a therapist, she helped me after your dad died, and it will help her to talk," Fran said.

"I won't force her, mom," Derek said, "I can't force her to go, she has me, I can be that person, she will need somebody to talk to, but until she needs them I'm here," he said, "I can't just let her talk to some stranger, she's not going to trust for I don't know how long," he said.

"I know," Fran said, "She's going to need sponge baths for a while, I don't want soap near the wounds yet, or her vagina," she said, "Just warm water, or cool," she said.

"K, what about her hair?" he asked.

"I was going to wash it today, I couldn't while she was asleep and she had to have stitches in some places, her neck was one of them so I didn't want to irritate it," she said.

"I'll do it, her hair needs to be washed mom," Derek said, "It's covered in cum," he said, "She wakes up again," he said.

"Okay," Fran said, "Do you want me to go on or not?" she asked.

"I need a coffee, I'll be back," Derek said getting up and before he left giving Pen a kiss on the forehead, "I love you Angel," he said, "All of you," he said before he left the room.

Chase was trying to get the nerve up to see his sister, but he couldn't since she was in ICU, "Please, I just need to know she's okay," Chase said to the nurse before he saw Derek and took off towards him, "Derek wait up," he said.

"Where you been?" Derek asked, "I called you three days ago,"

"They wouldn't let me back," Chase said, "Ruth and them can't even come back here," he said.

"Damn it," Derek said, "She's in the next room up, my mom's in there," he said, "I'll be in there in a minute I need some coffee," Derek said.

"I'm still trying to get the courage up to go in there; you think I can walk with you?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, whatever you want," Derek said before he started walking.

"How bad is it, I called Steven he's flying in today with Daniel and Max," Chase said, "Jamie is still a wreck," he added.

"Look you can come with me but do not talk," Derek yelled at him.

"Sorry," Chase said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I'm going for a quick walk," Derek said fighting back the wave of anger and tears that threatened to flood him again.

Chase watched him walk off fixing to go see his sister, but he saw the same pain in Derek he'd seen in himself so many times when his parents died, but he knew this was worse.

Derek got to the bathroom and went in it he went over to the sink splashing water on his face, trying to hide the tears. His heart felt like it was broken, and he was having trouble keeping it under control.

Chase locked the door behind him going over to Derek, "She told you not to blame yourself, but you feel like it's your fault and you're close to loosing it," he said, "You feel the anger inside of you boiling over and there is nobody to take it out on," Chase said, "It's how I felt when our parents died, it's why I hated you so much, but I never got to know you," he said.

"I promised her I wouldn't blame myself, but that's all I can do," Derek said, "I didn't protect her, I swore I'd protect her, I promised her that morning," he said sliding down the bathroom stall, "I let her down, I got her hurt," he said.

"No you didn't," Chase said, "You did not do this," he said, "Dan was a sick son of a bitch, he stabbed Nick, he beat and raped Pen, and some other girl, but this is not your fault," he said.

"If I hadn't met her," Derek said, "If I'd died with my dad that day," he said.

"NO," Chase yelled, "Don't you dare wish yourself dead, my sister needs you, I hated you for taking her from me, but you didn't, you gave her what she couldn't find back home, Love, a family, three wonderful kids," he said, "She's my big sister, and I love her so much, and I was pissed for so long, but you can't wish yourself dead, because then she would be too," he said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"The last two years, all the hell, you were there, you protected her from all of it," Chase said, "Nick and you both, but you more than him, you showed her that this world doesn't stop when you lose somebody that important, you got into her heart, and in the last six months or more, I've watched you all, you love her, and she loves you,"

"I let Dan get to her, I was working so much, I…"

"I didn't see it either," Chase said, "The guy lived beside me, I saw him with her, you are the only guy she needs, I've seen you two together, at the diner around, you always got your arm around her, or holding her hand, you never let her think you don't love her," he said, "Working so much, no, you are trying to give her a life I always thought my parents worked too much, but they wanted us to have what we needed, that's what you do," he said.

"He didn't just carve his name into her," Derek said, "He put my initials on her neck, he carved them into her neck before he left her with Jamie, every place I kiss her he put his name," he said.

Chase didn't care about it being awkward be moved to Derek and pulled him to him, "She loves you no matter what, she's going to make it through this," he said letting his own tears out.

"He beat her with his belt, and a whip," Derek said letting what he'd been holding back since Nick told him to keep it together till they got Pen back, "He tried to kill Nick, he stabbed him at least six times, and he twisted the knife in his stomach, they had to repair his lung and he was in surgery for six hours," he said, "He almost died twice, they lost him both times, and had to bring him back," he said.

Chase didn't know what to say, so he just let Derek go on, there was nothing he could say that would take the pain Derek felt away.

"He watched us, he stalked her, he was in our house, and he killed Brownie," Derek said, "You have no idea how many times in the last three days I pictured one of the kids," he said, "I had to hold back when I saw the marks, he came all over her, I read her chart, she had his semen in her cuts, he cut her down there, he shaved her hair away and cut her in the process."

Chase closed his eyes, "Nick will wake up, and Pen will go home with you, it's going to be hard, but with your love Pen will get through this," he said, "Nick has Julia and you all, it's a support system," he said.

"I can't break in front of Pen, I won't," Derek said, "She can't know," he said.

"I'm not saying a word," Chase said.

"You tell anybody about this I'll kick your ass," Derek said pulling away, "I gotta get back, she wakes up and I'm not there it's going to send her into a screaming fit," he said.

"K, I'll come with you," Chase said.

Julia was sitting beside Nick with her head on her dad's chest holding Nick's hand about to fall asleep when she felt Nick's hand move, "Jul's," Nick said coming to.

"Nick," Julia said sitting up, "Thank you God," She said before giving him a kiss, "I thought I lost you," she said.

"You almost did," Nick said wincing when he tried to move his shoulder.

"He tore your muscle when he stabbed you in the shoulder, you can't move it much right now," Mason said getting up from his chair, "Welcome back Nick," he said.

"Where's Derek, he's okay right?" Nick asked, "Please tell me Dan didn't kill him,"

"No, Derek killed Dan," Julia said, "Dan didn't just get us," she said, "He got Darla too, that's who was on William's grave."

"How's G-man?" Nick asked.

"He's dealing, he loves his sister even if she's a bitch, it's not right what Dan did to her, their dad's an ass though, he let her get away with stuff for years, because he didn't give a damn about her," Julia said.

"Pen?" he asked.

"ICU still, they're moving her this afternoon, Rossi found you and her both a room," Julia said.

"Sounds like him," somebody said from the door.

Nick looked over seeing his dad standing there, "Dad," he said.

"Let's give them a minute," Mason said.

Julia gave Nick a kiss before leaving the room, "I love you baby," she said before closing the door.

Lee didn't say anything instead he walked over to Nick and gave him a hug the best way he could, "I'm sorry," he finally said.

Nick wanted to hate him, but he couldn't, "I thought I was going to die in that house and we never got to fix this," Nick said.

"I never meant it the way it came out, and I'm sorry that I never came back," Lee said, "Rossi called me and left that message, I thought you were going to be in the morgue not a hospital bed," he said.

"Dan came after us," Nick said, "He got Pen, I haven't seen her," he said, "You have to go find out how she is for me, I have to know," he said.

"In a minute," Lee said, "I'm just thankful you're alive, and them too," he said.

Nick held to his dad with his good arm letting his pain and fear out, "I thought it was over, that I was dead, and Derek was next," he said.

Lee shut his eyes, he knew that his son was scared, but he'd been brave too, he'd saved Derek's life, "I'm so proud of you Nick, I was wrong, you're not immature, you're a man," he said.

**TBC**

**AN: Were you all expect Chase to be there for Derek? Thanks for the idea Kathy. That's all for tonight and if it doesn't storm I'm going to work on CEN tomorrow.**


	104. Same Room

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 104**

**Same Room**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing. I know I said today was CEN but I got LC on my mind and can't get it off so once again I'm going to write hope you enjoy. **

Chase was sitting beside his sister when she woke up, he'd been staying with her during the mornings after she'd told Derek he couldn't skip school any more. Derek hadn't wanted to go, and Mason was working on getting the paper's finished so they could be at home for the rest the school year. So by graduation they could possibly walk across the stage.

Nick was asleep in the bed on the other side the room, Jeff was sitting beside the bed since Nick had made Julia go to her classes too. Lee was talking to the nurses about his injuries. It had been crazy for the last few days, Pen had been moved from ICU three days earlier and Nick had been moved into the room the following day.

Rossi was going back to Virginia soon as Penelope and Nick could go home which was supposed to be in couple days. Fran wanted to keep a check on them make sure nothing was wrong that they hadn't caught.

"How are you holding up?" Jeff asked coming over sitting beside Chase.

"I don't know, I almost lost my sister, and I've been an ass to her," he said, "Derek too, they didn't deserve me doing what I did, they accepted my apology and I'm trying to get their trust," Chase said.

"When Derek gets here, you think we can take a walk, I'm working on something and I need a little help," Jeff said.

"Sure, Melody is with Steven, he's staying with her tonight, I think Derek is too," Chase said.

"Shifts," Jeff said, "I remember about six years ago, I was lying in here, I was after a guy that had ran a red light and hit like four cars, he just kept going, we got out to where the high school was and somebody was crossing the road, he kept going, but I hit the brakes, the kid was across the road by then, but I was going so fast after the other guy I hit the brakes and the car didn't like stopping so fast, I got thrown from the car after it rolled like four times," he said.

"Wow, guess you were glad you were still alive when that was over," Chase said.

"I woke up finding my wife and Derek sitting beside me," Jeff said, "He was trying to fix his life, but Rodney and Dan were around, and it was hard, but he turned it around, and when he found your sister, his life really got back on track," he said, "The last two years, I haven't seen Derek this happy since his dad was killed, it was hard when you lose your best friend, but Derek lost more than that, every Sunday afternoon no matter what even in the snow they'd be outside playing some kind of game, in the summer we all went fishing up at my cabin," Jeff replied, "I gave it to Derek and Pen for their wedding present, thought they could make some memories up there with the kids too," he said.

"Pen wrote me letters the last six months, since Halloween, I read them but never could write back, I felt hurt, I know I was selfish, but she was the only person I could ever talk to and Steven sent her away, then she met Derek, and she didn't come back," Chase said, "I needed her, and she promised me that she'd be there no matter what, it felt like Derek took her away from me, and Melody, my daughter," he said.

"You have a second chances, she needs all the support she can get, and she needs you too, now more than ever," Jeff said, "She's clinging to us, which is better than pushing us away, which could have happened, most cases it does," he said.

"Is it wrong to be glad that Derek killed him, I know you're not supposed to, but he hurt my sister, Derek's wife, and he almost killed Nick, I don't know that other girl, Darla, but it shouldn't have happened to her either," Chase said, "She might have been a bitch to them, but she's still somebody's daughter, sister, family," he said.

"No, it's not wrong, and if I was you I'd keep that name on a mums the word, Dan that is," Jeff said, "Every time Pen hears it she starts screaming for Derek, and we got another twenty minutes before he gets here," he said.

"Sorry, yeah I'll stop," Chase said, "I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?" he asked.

"No, but if you want some real food Ruth opened the diner, she needed to do something to keep her busy, I can stay here with them and Derek will be here soon," Jeff said.

"Yeah, I haven't had anything but coffee in almost twenty-four hours," Chase said before he got up, "I love you, Pen," he said before he left looking over at Nick on his way out.

Ruth was sitting in the kitchen with Nikki; Fran had kept the kids the night before and dropped them off with Ruth when she went to work. Nikki was the most content so far, Aidan was crying a lot lately, Tyler wouldn't eat much few pulls from the bottle, and he'd push it away.

Derek was the only one that could get the kids to eat and stop crying, they knew that their mom was hurt. But Derek could only do so much, he was tired from staying up all night with Pen, and going to class for the last two days he hadn't gotten much sleep if any. She knew until Pen, Nick got home Derek or Julia for that matter weren't going to get much rest.

Julia was helping Lee with Holly and Jeremy, they'd been staying upstairs not wanting to go back to the house yet, and Dillon was working to get the living room cleaned up at the house.

There was blood all over the carpet and the coffee table was gone. They also wanted to give it a different look so maybe it wouldn't be a bad memory for Nick or Derek when they went back. Rossi had taken care of the bedroom, which they hadn't seen, but Dan had covered it in pictures of Pen's body after he'd raped and beaten her. Steven had gone to help them, but he had to leave after they found the bedroom.

They'd kept Derek away from it, he was staying at his mom's apartment with the kids when he was with kids. Penelope was trying to be strong, and she was trying to look out for Derek at the same time, which was hard on them both since they needed each other, but she knew Derek needed sleep too.

"Hey," Derek said coming in the kitchen holding back a yawn, "They okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, Nikki's asleep now, and Aidan is too," Ruth said, "Derek maybe you should get a nap before you go, Jeff's there with her, and after Chase eats he's going back," she said.

"He's here?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, he's eating, he hasn't had food in a day," Ruth said, "Rossi and Lee are almost done at the house, and Steven's going to the hospital, she needs your help Derek, not you weak from lack of sleep," she said.

"I'm sleeping there," Derek said, "I can't sleep until she's in the bed with me, and she's not coming home until tomorrow at the earliest, Julia's sleeping here tonight and I'm going to look out for Nick and Pen," he said.

Ruth sighed, "Okay, but I need you here around nine, your mom's working tonight, and the kids won't sleep unless you're around," she said.

"I know, Steven's going to be there while I come back and help you then I'm going back," Derek said, "I just wish she'd say something other than you can't slack off, she keeps holding to me, and that's good, I'm glad she's not pushing me away, but I wish she'd let me stay there too," he said.

"Derek, she knows that you gotta sleep too, she's clinging to all of us, and that's a good thing, most people after something like this would push everybody away, but Pen's not, it hurts watching her go through this, but we're all going to get through it, and she'll be stronger, you will too," Ruth said, "Nick's coming home in the morning, but he told your mom he's not leaving till she does, and Dillon has been working on the house, Rossi too so when you go back it's not you know," she said.

"Yeah, Dillon came by this morning before I left, Rossi and him did some rearranging, with rooms and stuff," Derek said sitting down on one the stools eating the lunch he'd made himself.

"They put Holly's stuff in the spare bedroom, moved Jeremy to the nursery for right now, and they're working on taking down that wall between what was Holly's room and Jeremy's making Nick and Julia's room bigger," Ruth said, "They're switching Nick and your room, that way it's a different view for you all without getting a different house," she said.

"I was going to start working on another couple rooms before this happened," Derek said, "The last job I did the guy paid me twice what I was asking to fix his house up, and I had enough to expand again, like Pen wanted," he said, "I was going to give her a little room where she could have the computer and I knew when we went to college she was going to have to have her own space with the computer stuff," he said.

"Jeff has a house that he was going to sell, but we were thinking last night, if you two need a change of location, it's only a twenty minute drive from where you are now, it would be little closer to the college," Ruth said, "It's a two story, the woman thought bought it died after she paid for it, but she never moved it," she said.

"I don't want to run," Derek said, "He can't win not after this not from the grave," he said.

"Derek, I'm asking you for Pen, it might be easier on her," Ruth replied, "You need more space, and in about eight months you're really going to need a second nursery,"

"Pen's pregnant?" Derek asked.

"No, Julia's pregnant, she found out last night, that's why she ran out the room so fast, Fran confirmed it this morning," Ruth said, "She hasn't told Nick though, and since you're all going to need each other even more, and it can be after graduation, but think about it, talk to them, don't make the choice without them," she said.

"Okay," Derek said, "I think Nick's going to freak out, he told me after they were at the cabin that he wanted to ask her to move in with us, maybe start his own family," he said.

"Nick's not the same guy he was last year, he's grown up, he's come a long ways in a short time, but what he did for you, for Pen too," Ruth said, "He risked his life to save you, when he about died doing so, it shows that he isn't what Lee thought at first, and I'm glad that Lee can see that now," she replied.

"I yelled at him, Lee, last night," Derek said, "I told him if he fuck's with Nick's mind again then I'm going to make sure he never get's near him or us again," he said.

Ruth smiled, "Looking out for him now too are you?"

"Yeah, I am," Derek said.

"I'm going to go put this little girl down," she said.

"Thanks, and Pen wants to see you again, Jamie too, so get her to come by," Derek said finishing the sandwich.

"I will," Ruth said before they both left the kitchen Derek going back to the hospital and Ruth going upstairs.

Jeff stepped out of the room while Fran changed Penelope's bandages. Nick was pretending he was asleep, trying to block out his best friends whimpers of pain. It was the only downside of having the same room, but he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He didn't give a damn what Dan had thought, the only thing he felt for Pen was sisterly love and friendship. He didn't love her that way, he'd felt that way last year, but he'd known he never had a chance with her, so he'd let those feelings go.

"Derek," Pen cried out making Nick flinch, "please stop," he heard next, she'd been asleep, but he knew that cleaning the wounds had woken her up.

"I'll be done soon," Fran said trying not to cry hearing Pen cry out for Derek.

"NO, stop, it hurts," she screamed.

Nick wasn't sure if it would help her hurt but he started talking to her to try and help Fran out some, "He'll be here in a few," he said.

"Nick," Pen asked.

"I'm right here, it's going to be okay, just listen to me," he said fighting the tears, "What you want to do when we get out of here?" he asked.

Penelope listened to his voice, "I can't see you," she said.

"When she's done she'll open the curtain back up, but till then just talk to me," Nick said, "I thought we could go somewhere after graduation all of us, Julia, Derek me you, the kids," he said.

"Where?" Pen asked.

"Where ever you want to go," Nick replied, "I'll talk to Derek we can convince him to go any place you like, I know you can," he said.

"I want to find another house, I don't want to live there any more, I want away from there," Pen said, "I want a place where we can see who's coming, I don't want to feel like this again," she said, "I feel like I'm dying inside and it hurts to breathe," she said with tears falling down her face.

Nick choked on his words, he couldn't get them out for couple seconds, "You're not going to die I promise you that, and we'll get through this, together," he said, "He hadn't gotten a chance to actually see her yet, the curtain had been dividing their sides of the room so they could both get some sleep, but he couldn't let her feel like she was alone, "Do you want the curtain moved?" he asked.

"Yes," Pen said, "Please."

Fran moved opened the curtain enough so that Pen could see Nick, "That better?" she asked them.

"Yeah, see I'm right here, and I'm not going to leave you," Nick said, "Derek will be back in little and we can both watch over you."

"I don't want him to leave, he can't leave again," Pen said, "I lied, he can't leave me, he can't, I need him, I need him now,"

Nick was trying to help her, but he knew that Derek was the only one that could really help her, "He's coming," he said feeling his heart hurt for his best friend, knowing that he couldn't help her.

Fran dried the water and put fresh bandages on the wounds that were on Pen's chest and neck, "I'll come back when Derek gets here," she said covering Pen up before she pulled the curtain back so Nick could see her and Pen could see him fully too.

"Can I get out the bed?" Nick asked.

"No, but I can put you closer," Fran said before she moved Nick's bed so he was beside Pen moving the machines over, "I'll let Jeff come back in if Derek's not here," she said before leaving the room.

Nick reached over with his good arm taking Pen's hand, "I'm right here, sis, I'm not going anywhere, if you get scared just squeeze my hand or talk to me, I'm here okay," he said.

"Nick," Pen said looking over at him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Why did he beat me?" she asked looking at Nick with tears in her eyes, "Why did he beat me, I don't understand, what did I do, every time I asked him to stop he hit me and he got off on it,"

"I don't know, if I could trade places with you I would, I'd gladly be in your body right now, and you be home," Nick said.

"Every time I screamed for Derek he hit me, he took his belt off and beat me, he fucked me because I wouldn't get wet, he didn't stop until I was bleeding, he…"

"Shh…" Nick said giving her hand a squeeze, "I'm here," he said trying to keep the breakfast he'd ate down thinking about what Dan did to get back at not only Derek but him too, he knew that Pen was like a sister to him, his best friend, it was killing him to think that he couldn't have stopped this.

**TBC**

**AN: They are almost ready to go home, then the real recovery starts. **


	105. It's Not Home

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 105**

**It's Not Home **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

"You ready to go home today?" Derek asked giving Pen a faint smile, Nick had told him how she'd felt. He wasn't sure at first, but when Pen stopped talking he told him.

"It's not home, he was there," Pen said not looking at Derek, "I let him in the house, near our kids, it's not home," she repeated, "I won't go there," she added pulling her hand away from his.

"Okay, we won't go home, we'll…"

"I want to stay at the cabin," Pen said, "I don't want to go anywhere but there," she said.

"Baby girl there's not enough room there for all of us," Derek said.

"We can stay at that place Derek was fixing up with Jeff," Nick said looking at Pen. He'd started moving around some, not much though so he didn't pull his stitches out.

"Where is it?" Pen asked.

"About half hour from here, twenty minutes from the house," Derek said, "It's a two story; we took off the old roof and put another floor on the old house before putting a new roof on," he said.

"Does it have enough room for all of us?" Pen asked, "Chase too, because he can't stay at the apartment, Melody needs somebody around a lot and he can't lose her because he isn't around," she said.

"It's got enough room for Chase and Mel," Derek said, "It's got room for Julia to move in too," he said looking at Nick, "That is if you want to."

"I'm not going to let you two move and leave me there at that house," Nick said, "Trust me I'm not scared of much, but it'll creep me out being there now," he said.

"See even Nick doesn't want to go there," Pen said, "When can I get out of this bed and into some clothes?" she asked.

"Soon at mom checks you over again," Derek said, "She'll be around soon, until we can move the stuff we can at the diner's apartment there's three beds there and the cribs are already there," he added.

"NO," Pen screamed making Derek flinch, "NO, NO,"

"Okay we won't go there," he said before the door opened and he knew why she was yelling then, "Not now," Derek said to the nurse, "Don't you get it, we don't want you in here,"

"I'm bringing the pain medication," she said.

"Make her leave," Pen said, "I don't want her here,"

"Pen stop jerking," Nick said not wanting her to pull anything, "Look woman get the hell out okay, she doesn't like you for some reason so leave," he growled before Derek got up.

"You come in here again, and I'll make sure you loose your fucking job," he yelled taking the pills before pushing the door open, "LEAVE,"

"You know Dan should have just finished it off, would have been easier," She said, "I mean she can't even walk he fucked her so bad, he tore her up good,"

Nick wasn't sure what happened first Derek's fist hitting the wall or the nurse flinching, before he got in her face, "You want to repeat that you fucking bitch?" Derek asked, "Did you just say that he should have killed her?"

"Derek," Pen said, "Derek, I need you,"

"Come in here again, and you will wish that you'd never met me," Derek said before the nurse fled the room, "Fucking bitch," he said trying to get his temper back down, he took a couple breaths before turning around, and he felt his heart breaking again.

Nick was trying to help, but Pen was fighting him, "DEREK, get him away make him stop," she screamed before Nick backed away.

"I'm sorry," he said before going back to his bed, "I'm sorry,"

"Get him off me, no please no," Pen kept screaming even after Nick backed away.

"Shit, Pen baby it's okay it's me," Derek said, "Open your eyes, baby girl, Nick's not touching you," he said.

"Not Nick," Pen said, "I see him, he's licking me, make him stop,"

"Shh I got you, Dan's not here, he's not here," Derek said, "Come on open your eyes," he pleaded, he knew she was going to have flash backs, his mom had warned him, but he didn't know it would be this bad.

Pen sat up crying out in pain grabbing Derek and pulling him to her, "Please make it stop, make the pain go away, it burns,"

"Lay back okay, you can't sit up right now," Derek said, "You gotta lay down," he said.

"NO, I want to move, I can't lay here any more," she said, "I have to move,"

Fran heard Pen screaming and took off into the room, "What is going on?" she asked looking between Derek and Nick.

"I WANT TO MOVE," Pen yelled, she was still clinging to Derek's neck.

"Pen, you can't move right now, it will cause more pain, and I don't want you to have to feel that right now," Fran said.

"Why can't I move, he chained me down now you want let me move either," she cried, "Why am I forced down, you cannot keep me like this I am not your fucking prisoner,"

Derek flinched, "Nobody is trying to make you a prisoner, if you want to move I'll help you okay," he said, "I'll help you, just calm down okay, I'll let you move," he said.

"Derek, she cannot move," Fran said, "If you pick her up it is going to hurt her more," she was trying, but she knew that Derek was going to try and making Penelope more comfortable, "We can put you in a wheel chair and let him take you for a ride, but you cannot be held right now, and you cannot walk, if you try it will open the cuts back up and you won't be going home today or this week," she said bluntly looking at Pen and Derek, "Your choice," she said.

"I want to move, either get me a wheel chair or I'm walking," Pen said crossing her arms the best she could after pulling away from Derek. She winced in pain before putting her arms back where they'd been, "Please," she said feeling like she was trapped all over again.

"I'll find you a wheel chair," Derek said, "I suggest you start checking her over so we can leave, because come one, we're leaving either way," he said before giving her a kiss, "I'll be back," he said.

Nick was trying not to lose it, but hearing her screaming and begging to move about killed him, and he saw Derek's face, it was going to hurt more to keep her here than move her, and they both knew that even if nobody else did. Once Derek left the room he moved back to the chair he'd been in, "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"No, she won't let me move, I have to move, if I keep laying here, he'll come back, I know he will," Pen said.

"He's dead, Derek killed him," Nick said trying to get her to believe it too, but that was the problem, well one of them she didn't believe that Dan was dead.

"Nick, I got to check her over, can you…"

"NO, if Derek's not here, then Nick's not leaving me, I won't be alone, I won't," Pen said, "You can't make him leave, if he leaves Dan will come back, and he'll finish me," she said.

"I'll stay," Nick said, "Just let me turn my chair around," he said standing up slowly turning it so it was facing the wall instead of the door.

"This might hurt some, and I'm sorry," Fran said before she started the exam.

Three hours later Lee showed up with the van so they could take Nick and Pen home, which was to the house that Derek had finished with Jeff's help the week before. "Everything okay," Lee asked.

"No, it's not okay," Nick said, "I wish I could take her place, every time she moves she whimpers. She through a fit when Fran wouldn't let Derek move her, how she's going to get in a wheel chair and to the house I have no idea, she can't walk dad," he said, "Dan fucked her so hard that he ripped her skin inside where she was dry, he didn't just do it once either, and he beat her her until she passed out, there's not a place on her besides her face and neck that doesn't have a mark from the whip," he said trying to keep it together, "Derek is trying, I just don't know if we can recover completely," he said.

"It will be a good while, it's not going to happen over night or in a week, but the wounds will start healing, and the pain will stop," Lee said, "She's going to feel a lot of emotions, depressed, crying a lot, lashing out, she is clinging to us all, but she still yells, it sometimes helps, even if it hurts us, it's how she is coping, it'll be easier when she's home." He said.

"That's just it dad, it's not our home, he took it and destroyed it," Nick said, "I don't even feel safe there, I just wanted to get some stuff for the kids, and he attacked me, he stabbed me over and over, and he kept taunting me, I almost died on that floor, I can't go back there," he said.

"Okay, Jeff, Rossi and Dillon are packing up the stuff, I'm going by there in little after I get you to the house and help them," Lee said, "I took some time off, I'll be staying around here for the next month or two, I know I've sucked at this dad thing, but I want to help, I want to make it right again," he said.

"Where's the house at?" Nick asked, "Is it the one that Derek finished?" he asked.

"Yeah, Jeff said he finished it before everything with Dan happened," Lee said.

"It's twenty minutes from the house," Nick said, "Half hour from here," he added.

"But only hour from the college now," Lee said trying to put the positive side in too.

"I can't go to college dad, I don't have the money," Nick said.

"Yes you do, I told you I'm going to fix it, and congratulations on the baby," Lee said.

"What baby?" Nick asked.

"You don't know, crap, when Julia tells you about being pregnant, pretend you don't know," Lee said before he gave Nick a hug leaving the room to go and find out when they could take Penelope out and how they were going to get her out since Fran said they couldn't pick her up or Derek couldn't.

"Julia's pregnant?" Nick asked before the door shut looking over at Pen who was asleep again, "She's pregnant," he said with a smile.

**TBC**

**AN: They are calling for storms so if I can't post another chapter that's what happened hope you liked. **


	106. Feeling Safe Again

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 106**

**Feeling Safe Again**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Jeff was upstairs in the nursery with Ruth when they saw the van pull up, "Moment of truth," Ruth said, "I just wish they didn't move this far out," she said.

"They want to feel safe, it's going to take at least three weeks, but the fence will be up, and the alarm was put in yesterday," Jeff said, "They want to feel safe, and that's just what is going to happen," he said.

"I know, it just pisses me off that he took that from them, not just Pen, I can see it on Nick's face, he's scared too, Dan missed his heart by inches, I'm just glad that Derek was with him," she said before they went down stairs to help the others.

"How you want to do this?" Dillon asked looking back at Derek who was sitting on one side of Penelope and Nick on the other so it wouldn't cause too much pain if they hit something in the road.

"I'll go inside first," Nick said, "I can't exactly help right now," he said, his arm was in a sling had Fran had wrapped his stomach wound in bandage to keep the gauze and stitches clean. He had to chance them three times a day and keep the wounds cleaned. His side was on fire and if he hadn't threatened to walk since he was eighteen he wouldn't gotten out the hospital yet, Pen either.

"K, I'll get the wheel chair out the back," Dillon said looking at Derek.

"Nick, can you get them to stay inside," Derek said, "Till I get her out of here and in the house?" he asked.

"Yeah, no problem," Nick said before Dillon opened his door, "I'll get Ruth to help me with the bed," he added before he went towards the house.

"Derek," Pen said, "How am I supposed to get out, I don't want it to hurt again," she said, "It still hurts," she said. She'd been leaning her head on his shoulder the whole way there. They had put pillows under her and on both sides of her so it wouldn't hurt and since regular clothes were out Julia had brought by a dress so it wouldn't be tight against her skin till they got her to the house.

"Don't worry okay, I'm going to get you out of here and into that chair and you'll be in the house soon," Derek said, but she was right, it was no easy way of getting her out of the van and into the house without her feeling pain. Dan had made sure she'd suffer long after he was gone.

After he'd gotten the wheel chair back at the hospital he'd helped her get the dress on so they could wheel her around for little since she refused to stay in the bed any longer. Nick had told him that she still didn't believe that Dan was dead, and against his better judgment he'd taken her down to the hospital's morgue where Dan had been.

Except for Nick they'd all said that it was not wise, that it would be worse, but he hadn't listened his baby girl was scared to death that her attacker was coming back. He showed her that he wasn't, he'd taken her down there and showed Dan to her.

"_Do you believe us now baby girl?" Derek asked, "I killed him saving us, he's dead, and he's not coming back,"_

_ "You swear, you swear that he's not coming back?" Pen asked._

_ "He's dead," Nick said, "His neck's broke from Derek beating him, he killed him for us, for you," he said trying to help his friends out. _

_ "What he did to you was not right, and I know I shouldn't have killed him, he should have suffered in prison, but he was going to kill Nick and me, I had no choice," Derek said._

_ "I know, I tried," Pen said, "I fought him back, I spit in his face, I bit him until he screamed in pain when he bit my neck," she said, "And when he went to move me I kicked him as hard as I could, but he jerked me in the floor and put me on my knees and he did me again," she said looking over at Dan's dead body, "He was going to take me to your dad's grave, but he said he had a better surprise there, and before he left me at Jamie's he held my throat and he choked me holding me down until I passed out, but he raped me again," she cried, "That's when he carved his name on my neck," she said sobbing._

_ "Come on, I'm sorry I didn't meant to make this worse," Derek said._

_ "No, I needed to know that he was dead, and now I do, but it still hurts, my body is on fire and it won't stop burning, and he tore me up inside, he made sure that I'd suffer, and it's not fair, I did nothing to Rodney, why would he hurt me like this, I never did nothing," Pen said._

_ "You wouldn't say yes," Nick said, "I'm sorry, but that's what he said before he stabbed me, you didn't love him back, and you had to pay for that, and you didn't love Rodney, you choose us instead," he said looking at Derek, "You can hate me for telling her, but she wants to know, this was not your fault though," he said._

_ "I know that," Pen cried, "I know it's not my fault, but he made sure that Derek couldn't love me for long time," she said, "You fucking BASARD, but you don't win," She screamed, "YOU DON'T FUCKING WIN, I STILL LOVE DEREK, I LOVE DEREK, MY HUSBAND," she screamed out getting the doctor behind them attention._

_ "You need to leave," he said, "I don't think she should get upset," he added._

_ "We're sorry, but she had to know he was dead," Derek said._

_ "He's right, she didn't believe us, we had to show her," Nick added, "Did you already do the autopsy?" he asked._

_ "I finished while ago, he died from blunt trauma to his face and stab wounds to his heart?" the doctor said, "But it was in self defense," he added._

_ "So you're done with the paper work?" Pen asked, "Like he's being sent off?" _

_ "He's go nobody to claim him, he'll just be put in a box in the cemetery," the doc said._

_ "Good," Pen said reaching for the knife on the table where the doctor had been working, "Bastard," she yelled stabbing the knife in his side._

_ "Pen stop," Derek said grabbing her arm and taking the knife._

_ "He carved his name in my chest, my back, between my legs on each side of my thighs, and my neck, he carved whore across my stomach and his name too, he should have bastard carved in his body, rapist, and fucker," she said, "he doesn't deserve to be dead, he should be chained up in our basement so I can beat him, I want my turn," she said, "He tortured me why can't I get my payback?" She asked._

_ "Because that's not you baby girl, you're not violent, you love everybody no matter what, and you you trust them, I don't' want you to chance," Derek said kneeling beside the wheel chair, I don't want you to change, I'm going to be here with you, all of us will, and if it gets bad I'll lay there with you, I'll hold you the best way I can, and I'll tell you I love you ever day until you believe that you are going to get through this," he said._

_ "I'll have the scars, I don't want to have the scars," Pen said._

_ "I don't want you to either, but it'll be like you showing that he didn't win, if you work with me, and you don't start pushing us away, you'll have proof that you beat him, even after he died," Derek said wiping her tears away._

_ "Can we go home now, the new home, I want to see the kids," Pen said._

_ "Yeah, we can go home," Nick and Derek both said._

_ "I just want to feel safe again," Pen added, "I don't feel safe, unless you two are around, Jeff, Rossi, all our family I feel safe around, when I'm in there alone sleeping I'm scared, I don't feel safe," Pen said._

_ "I promise you, you'll feel safe again," Derek said. _

_ "And Mason got us home schooled till graduation, so we can stay home with you," Nick said._

_ "You can?" Pen asked._

_ "Yeah, we're going to be home with you from now on, and Julia finished her college classes yesterday, she's going to take the summer off, and she'll be at the house too, and she can help me out when I need to clean your wounds, because I can't hold you up and change them too, and Nick only got one arm, and he can't lift either," Derek said._

_ "I love Julia," Pen said, "And we get another baby around the house, at least you get that," she said to Nick._

_ "I got my life, my son, Julia, but I have you still too, that is what matters too," Nick said._

Derek put his arms around her neck and found the spot on her under her legs that was the best spot that wouldn't hurt as much to touch and lifted her up slowly after he got her to the edge of the van seat. Dillon was holding the wheel chair still so she could be sat down without moving much.

"No, I don't want to sit in it," Pen said, "It hurts my sides," she said clinging to Derek's neck when he tried to sit her down.

"I can't carry you in the house it will hurt more to do that," Derek said.

"I don't care, I won't sit in this," Pen said.

"I'll carry her," Jeff said coming outside.

"Yes I'll take that but I won't ride in this," Pen said, "I won't," she added.

Derek wasn't sure what to do, but he knew she'd try and get up again, she'd screamed out and about fell when she'd tried to walk, "Mom wrapped two spots up so that we could pick her up," Derek said, before he showed Jeff out to lift her up out the chair.

Jeff reached down getting her in the two spots Derek showed him and lifted her up before he took her in the house with Derek behind him. It took them about three minutes to get from the van to the bedroom since they were going slow to cause the least amount of pain.

Ruth and Nick had the bed ready, mostly Ruth since she had two hands and could lift things were Nick couldn't. He hadn't said anything to them about it, but Ruth could tell he was pissed off, but mostly she knew just by seeing him in the hospital the times she'd went there that something was wrong, it was just the fact that Dan had almost killed him, it was something else.

She was about to ask when Jeff and Derek came in the room with Pen who was biting down on her lower lip to keep from screaming, but she couldn't stop the tears. Jeff laid her down after Ruth pulled the covers back, "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault," Penelope said, "Can you three step out till he gets this thing off, I'm hot, and it's hurting me," she said looking at the dress.

"If you need some help we'll be outside the door," Ruth said.

"I need one of you to hold her up, I can't keep her sitting and take the dress off," Derek said.

"I'll help you," Julia said from the door, "Sorry I'm late, I had to get my stuff from my parents house," she said giving Nick a kiss, "I'll be right with you, honey," she said.

"Good because we gotta talk," Nick said before he left the room with Ruth and Jeff.

"Are you two my nurses?" Pen asked she was trying to make it funny, she wanted to laugh, but it hurt, and she couldn't find anything funny, it just hurt too much.

"Yeah, I'm going to help Derek out," Julia said, "Nick needs some help too," she added, "If you can hold her up I'll get the dress off," she said looking at Derek.

"Okay, let me get this part up first," he said, "I'm sorry if this hurts, baby girl," he said lifting her legs slightly to get the dress out from under them before he sat her up.

Julia moved the dress up her back pulling it over her head before taking it down her arms, the only place he hadn't marked up, "There, does that feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah, a lot better," Pen said, "I don't want the cover; it's too hot on me." she said when Derek reached for it.

"You gotta have something on you so they can come back in here," Derek said.

"I'll go find a light sheet," Julia said, "But she's right, the comforter would be too hot and since we can't give her a bath yet I don't want her too sweaty," she said.

"Hey bossy, I need a bath," Pen said.

"I'll give you sponge bath later," Derek said.

"I want in our tub with you," she said.

"We can't right now but soon as you can I'll get in with you," Derek said, "Maybe couple more weeks, till then I'll do the best I can," he added.

"Fine, but I want a nap before they come back in," Pen said, "I'm tired and I'm going to be asleep soon with those pain pills," she added.

"Okay, I'll go find that sheet and you get some rest," Julia said, "Derek you want to help me?" she asked before Pen grabbed hold of his arm wincing in pain.

"He's not leaving me," Pen said, "And the window, I want it open I gotta see out," she said.

"I wasn't going anywhere," Derek said, "I'm not leaving her in here alone," he said looking over at Julia, "Not now, she's home, and I'm not leaving her," he said.

Julia nodded before she opened the window, "You want anything to eat or drink?" she asked.

"No, you got take care of Nick, he needs you more, get Ruth to bring the sheet or her come in while Derek goes, but Nick needs you," Pen said.

"Okay, I'll go take care of him," Julia said, "After I get that sheet," she said leaving the room.

"Hey," Nick said, "Is she okay?" he asked looking at Julia.

"She wants me to take care of you, I think she's going to be okay, or she just wants Derek there now, I can't tell which," Jul's said.

"We took her to see Dan, she wouldn't believe that he was dead so we showed him to her, she took the scalpel that was there and stabbed his side," Nick said, "She wanted to hang him in this basement and torture him," he said, "Is that normal, cause it scared the hell out of me, and I'm not scared of much, but I'm freaking out here," he said.

"Come on, let's go upstairs, I'll get Dillon to get that sheet in the van," she said giving Nick a kiss, she'd been worried about Pen being okay, and she'd forgot that Nick needed her too, "I didn't mean to forget you," she said.

"I know, I pushed it all away watching her, but I'm starting to freak out now I didn't even notice that this wasn't our house, the old one that is till you said upstairs," Nick said, "I'm not doing okay here, and it's scaring me," he replied.

"Go take care of him, we got Pen," Ruth said, "He needs you right now," she said.

"She needs a sheet, I told Derek I'd get it, but can you?" Julia asked.

"Yeah," Ruth said before she went to find one while Julia and Nick went upstairs.

**TBC**

**AN: They're home but it's far from over. It stormed till late last night early morning. I don't' know if it's calling for them again, but if I don't get any more chapters up that's what happened. Replying to the reviews now wanted this up first.**


	107. Pain, Hurt, and Love

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 107**

**Pain, Hurt, and Love**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Nick sat down on the bed looking around the room, they hadn't finished getting all the stuff from the other house, they had few more trips to make, but it was almost done.

"We should burn it," Nick said, "The other house, I mean it's covered in blood, and…"

"You can't burn the house, Nick, Jeff is going to fix it up again, and just keep it there, for now till Derek decides what he wants to do with it," Julia said sitting down beside him, "Jeremy is in the nursery he's asleep, but he's been cranky lately, wanting his dad, it takes me forever to get him to sleep," she said, "Holly's been staying with your dad, he's been staying at the diner apartment till the house got done here," she said, "He's got a room on the other side the house, that way he's not too close, but still here," she said.

"Pen wants to burn it, not just me," Nick said, "But she hasn't told Derek yet, hell she wanted to throw Dan in the house before we burned it, but I talked her out that one, since we can't burn him in the house," he said.

"Nick, you said you weren't doing good, what's wrong?" Julia asked.

"What's wrong, he stabbed me over and over almost killing me, he attacked Derek, and I almost watched him die, I barely made it to them stabbing Dan before I passed out, he raped and beat Penelope, and I might have hated Darla, but I didn't want that for her," Nick said, "That's what's wrong, and I'm in pain," he said looking at her.

"You want to lay down?" Julia asked, "I could get you the pain pills," she offered.

"No, I won't take them," Nick said, "That's how my mom started abusing drugs, I won't do it, I'd rather suffer in pain," he said.

"Okay, aspirin then, you can't suffer in pain Nick, aspirins won't do much but it's something," she said.

"No, I don't want anything, don't you get it, I want be her, Jer needs me I won't do it," Nick said.

"I'll just get the pills that fight the infection, those you have to take or you'll be in that hospital again, with your arm being removed," Julia said.

"Sorry I'm being an ass," Nick said, "Come here, you can get the pills in little, I just want to sit here with you right now," he said giving her a smile, "And to see my son in a few minutes, I missed him,"

"I'll get Jeremy and those pills and be back," Julia said before she kissed him.

Nick used his good arm to pull her between his legs so she was standing there kissing him, "I wish I could hold you and make love to you right now," he said pulling away, "I want to kiss you more, but the fucker screwed up my lung, it hurts to breathe when I kiss you and it sucks," he said.

"I'm just glad I have you home and alive, Pen too, and your girlfriend's a nurse to be one more year college and I'll be out, and you'll be a freshmen," she said kissing his neck, "I'll be right back," she said.

"Jul's, I'm happy about the baby, my dad let it slip," he said, "I'm hoping for a girl, that looks like her mom," he said with a smile.

"I was hoping for a girl that looked like her dad," Julia replied opening the door.

Ruth took one the sheets into the bedroom finding Derek laying on the bed beside Pen. "I just brought this, Julia went upstairs with Nick," she said.

"I'll get it," Derek said, "She fell asleep finally the pills kicked in, can you stay with her for minute, I don't want to leave her, but I gotta check on the kids," he said, "She wants them in here and I do too, I been away from them and three hours a day wasn't enough," he said.

"It's been almost a week, since everything happened, it doesn't seem like it was," Ruth said, "Jeff went with Dillon and Lee to finish getting the last load," she said helping Derek put the cover on Pen, "Melody and Nat are back in town, they're at the diner right now, they're coming by tonight," she said.

"You think they can wait, I want to get her used to the house and having a lot people around right now, I don't want to push her," Derek said.

"Sure, do you need anything?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Derek said, "I'll be back in a minute or two," he added before he left the room going across the hall getting Aidan first, he was standing up in the crib holding onto the bars, "Hey buddy, we're home," he said picking his son up, and holding him, "Mommy's here too, she's asleep right now though, but when she wakes up she wants to see you," he said.

"Mommy hurt," Aidan said the best he could since he still was learning to new words.

"Yeah, but she'll be okay," Derek said giving his son a kiss, "You want to come and stay in the room with us?" he asked holding Aidan while he got the stroller out, it was the easiest way to move the kids, then he could get their basinets to sleep in.

"Mommy," Aidan said holding to his dad when he tried to put him in the stroller.

"I'm taking you in there just give me a minute," Derek said before he took Aidan in the room, "Pen, baby, can you wake up for me?" he asked trying to comfort their crying son, but he knew that only his mom could do that now.

Pen heard Derek's voice before she heard Aidan crying, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"He wants you," Derek said sitting beside her, "Look there's mom," he said holding Aidan so he could see Pen.

"I got him, let me hjold him," Penelope said fighting the pain, "I want to hold him," she said.

"Okay I'll help you," Derek said taking the pillow from behind him and sitting it on Pen's lap before he sat Aidan there moving over so his arm was behind her and the other on Aidan's back. He did the best he could trying to not put her in pain, but Pen wasn't going to just let her son sit on the pillow, he was crying for her.

She bit back the pain it caused holding him against her, "I got you, I'm here," she said, "Mommy's got you," she cried holding him even though it hurt, "he's not going to take this too, I will hold my kids, I will," Pen said, "I don't care if it hurts, I will hold them," she said trying to help Aidan stop crying.

Derek could help but let his own tears out watching his wife try to hold their son, it was killing him, "He won't take it," he said wanting to hug her, but he knew it would make it worse.

Ruth had went to get couple things when Derek came back and when she came in the room her heart about broke watching them. She sat the stuff down and left the room in tears, going outside and sitting on the porch, but she could still hear them from the bedroom window at the corner of the house.

Aidan finally stopped crying after a little, but Pen couldn't stop, Derek had to take him because he couldn't watch her suffer. "We'll find a way so you can hold them," he said, "But for now I'll hold them and we can figure something out, he won't take it, but I can't watch you suffer and they're going to cry if you are," he said.

"They need me, Derek, and I can't even hold them, what am I supposed to do when I need a hug, because I need one now," Pen said, "I want a hug."

"Let me put him in the crib and I'll be back," Derek said giving her a kiss, "I'll find a way to give you that hug," he said before going back to the nursery with Aidan. The twins were still sleeping, and he was glad, because another try at holding the kids right now wasn't going to work.

It was almost six that afternoon before Jeff and them got back with the last load of stuff. He went inside finding Derek in the kitchen with Tyler.

"Not in the nursery?" he asked.

"Pen's asleep, and he was crying, if she heard him she'd want to hold him, and after Aidan earlier I don't want her to start crying again, she can't hold them," Derek said, "We tried her holding Aidan, she started crying from the pain, and he just cried more," he said.

Jeff sat down beside him, "How is she now?" he asked.

"Asleep, I can't even hug her without her feeling pain, I tried after I got Aidan to sleep, she cried herself to sleep in my arms because she was in pain, I don't know what to do, because every time she needs to feel better I hug her, hold her, kiss her, and I can't do that now, I'm at a lost here and it's killing me," Derek said, "Since last year I haven't cried, and that's all I can do now, every time she cries I break too, and I want to stop so I can help her, she needs me, and the kids need me," he said.

"I know it doesn't seem like it's helping her, but you are here for her, she knows that," Jeff said, "Being in there with her and she wants you to hold her even if it hurts, and I know it's hurting you to watch her go through this, but what you're doing, it's helping her, you didn't leave, and she's not pushing you away, she's going to cry a lot, and it's going to be hard on her, it's a lot of stuff she can't do right now, walking and holding the kids till we find a way," he said.

"I know that, but watching her cry, the pain she's going through, she told Nick and me that he did her before he left her at Jamie's, that's where he carved his name in her neck, he left her there to die, twenty more minutes and she would have," Derek said.

"DEREK," Pen's screams came through the kitchen making him jump.

"Go I got him," Jeff said taking Tyler from him before Derek took off towards the bedroom.

Derek got in the room going over to the bed finding her still asleep, but she was screaming for him. He sat down on the bed waking her up, "I'm here, baby girl, it's me," he said in her ear, "Wake up Angel," he said making circles on her arm, the only place he could touch.

"Derek, no, no don't, Derek help," Pen was crying in her sleep, and he was trying to get her to wake up.

"He's not there, he's gone, come back to me," he whispered until she finally opened her eyes.

"Derek?" she asked.

"Hey, you were dreaming, I'm right here," he said holding her.

"Don't stop holding me, I don't care if it hurts, just don't let me go," Pen said holding to him, "I want you to hold me, I can't sleep if you're not holding me," she said looking up at him, "Instead of Nick I keep seeing you get hurt, he went after you and he left you at the house," she said.

"I won't leave you, I promise, I'll hold you," he said lying down beside her, it had only been a week, and she was still in pain, he didn't know what was going to happen in the next few weeks. He was just hoping that the pain started leaving, it would be months before she completely healed, he'd saw what he'd done to her, and it hurt just touching her to put the cream on her raw sex, it was a thousand times worst than a rash, and the slightest thing hurt her down there.

"Derek, I love you," she said.

"I love you too, Pen, I'll always love you," Derek said holding her the best he could, he knew that if he pulled away she'd think he didn't want her right now, they'd already went through that once, he wasn't going to do it again.

**TBC**

**AN: More on the way if it don't storm.**


	108. Just Water

**Life's Choices  
Chapter 108**

**Just Water**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing**

Julia got up going down stairs to the kitchen finding Derek making breakfast, "She let you leave the room?" she asked.

"Pen's still asleep, and she's starting to be okay waking up alone," Derek said, the last two weeks had been hard, but they'd gotten through the first couple weeks home.

"I thought that maybe we could help her take that bath today," Julia said, "It's going to hurt, but your mom said we could try, just water, no soap, I got Nick to take one last night," she said.

"I'll give her one, she doesn't want anybody seeing her body," Derek said flipping the pancakes.

"Derek, you can't keep us away, the only person you've let in there…"

"You don't get it, Julia, she doesn't want anybody seeing her body, and the sheet is making it worse," Derek snapped, "Yeah I've let Nick in there once, maybe twice, because she asked for him, but she's trying to coop right now, you're the only one that doesn't get that, she asked for a week, one fucking week, and everybody has given her that, but you," he said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that meant us too, Nick went in there," Julia said.

"Not this week he hasn't, she's trying to get her sanity back, she just can hold the kids now, I can finally hug her without her being in pain, just let me help her," Derek said before he took the two plates of pancakes and put them on a tray getting the syrup and lemonade before he left the kitchen, "Just stop pushing her," he said.

"Well I'm sorry, you're all pushing me away," she said hearing the door shut to the bedroom.

"Where'd you go?" Pen asked wincing as she sat up, but she did it on her own, it still hurt to move, but she wanted to do it herself.

"Breakfast," Derek said placing the tray on the night stand before he went and locked the door, "Are you up for visitors again?" he asked.

"Derek it hurts to wear clothes, I mean I'll talk to them over a phone, but I don't want anybody in here, I know it is pissing some off," she said.

"So far Julia's the only one taking it the wrong way," Derek said, "Here," he said helping her fix the pillows, "How you feeling right now?" he asked.

"About a fifty, which is ten less than yesterday and thousand some less than last week, and the week before," Pen said, "I still want to cry, but I'm trying not to," she said, "Ouch," she yelled when she went back and the sheet touched her leg again.

Derek pulled it back, "At least you're talking to me now," he said, "And you don't scream when I do something wrong," he said.

"I'm sorry about those first few weeks, I'm trying to find the other me, but I don't know if I can," Penelope said, "I want to try maybe a dress, some kind of clothes, that way Steven and them can come in here," she said leaning back against the pillows before Derek sat down beside her before getting the tray.

"Jeff's coming by this afternoon, Ruth made you a dress that won't hurt so much to wear, its got buttons up the side so you don't have to hold your arms up, I just button it up the side," Derek said.

"What about the bathroom, I want to try to start going to the actual toilet," Pen said, "This damn bag doesn't help, it hurts even more," she said, they'd remembered about the bathroom problem the day they'd gotten home and Fran had come by and she'd showed Derek how to insert the catheter because using the bathroom had not been an option yet.

"I'll call mom later today, I don't want you to have to use the bathroom yet if you can't, you're still raw and the wounds are starting to heal, but it'll be another week or two probably before you can use the toilet," Derek said.

"It just feels wrong to be talking to you right now and going, plus it hurts when you change the bags," she said taking a bit out the food, "Your cooking is still wonderful," she said before somebody knocked on the door, "What you want?" she asked looking over to make sure that the kids didn't wake up.

"Which one of you two made Julia cry?" Nick asked from outside the door.

"I can't get off this bed and nobody has been in here to see me in about a week, how can I make her cry?" Pen asked looking at Derek.

"She wanted in here, you said no," Derek said.

"Nick tell her that if she wants to talk then we can this afternoon, but I don't' want to now," Pen said, "I'm sorry if I hurt her feelings, but I don't' feel like seeing anybody right now," she said so Nick wouldn't take Derek's head off. They were all dealing in their own ways, and Nick was pissed off mostly since the week before.

"You can't hide forever," Nick said.

"Yeah well I don't feel like putting fucking clothes on, and you're not getting another peek show, nobody is seeing my naked body unless it's Derek," Pen said, "I'm sorry if you're hurt, and her too, but it's just the way I feel, Ruth, Jeff, your dad, even Fran understands that, why can't you?" she asked.

"Why, you're my best friend, and I don't know how you feel right now, you won't talk to me," Nick said.

Derek hadn't said anything letting them shout at each other, "You two tone it down before the kids wake up," he said.

"You better apologize to Julia," Nick said before he left the door.

"Can you help me stand up?" Pen asked looking at Derek; they'd been watching cartoons for the last four hours with Aidan and the twins. Neither one of them had been outside the bedroom since breakfast.

"Where you want to go?" Derek asked.

"I want to go to the living room, I want to try and sit up," she said, "I can use one the dresses I got in the closet," Pen said, "I want to see Julia and Nick, I want to go out there, I'm getting bored in here," she replied.

"How about we try that bath first," Derek offered, "Then we can go out there and sit the rest the day if you want," he said.

"Okay, somebody has to watch the kids though," Pen said with a whimper when Kyle grabbed her breast, "Take him please," she said biting back the cry of pain.

Derek reached over taking his son's hand and holding it before he picked him up, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, he didn't get much skin," Pen said looking down at her chest, "At least they're scabbing over finally," she said touching her hand to Dan's name, "When I'm healed I'm getting a tattoo over this," she said, "I don't know what it'll be, but I want something," she said.

"You know if you ever got a job and wore those shirts they would see it and make you cover it," he said.

"I don't want people to see this and think I'm with that bastard," Pen said, "If I could find a way to make it into your name I would deal with the pain again," she said, "I thought about it, when I woke up in the hospital, I wanted to take the knife and fix this to your name," she said flinching, "It still hurts I can feel it, feel the knife sometimes at night when I'm sleeping, I feel you beside me and I wake up and he's standing there in my mind," she said.

"He's not coming back."

"I know that, and my mind is processing that, but he's not trying to kill us now, he's just standing there, I can't see him talking either now, Dan's fading," Pen said, "I want to get well faster, and I know I'm lucky, Darla just woke up last week, he beat her more than he did her, I know she didn't get it as bad, like I did, but I want to be able to make love to you, to feel you, but I can't," she said, "That's what makes this worse, you not being able to hold me that way, the holding that I can feel you inside me and I can feel how much you love me, you never even had to move to get me wet, but I can't even do that," she said.

"Your body is healing itself so it blocked those emotions out right now so you can heal, it's fighting off the pain, and the possible infection," Derek said, "I'm just glad that you didn't get pregnant, it scared the hell out me when you started throwing up last week, I thought about it, what would happen," he said.

"I thought about it too, it would have hurt to have the baby if I was pregnant, but I couldn't kill it, I couldn't do that to my child, because it would been mine too, not just that bastards," she said.

"I couldn't either, get rid of the baby, it sounds stupid, but it would be ours," Derek said.

"Three kids are good right now, and Julia's having a baby, Jeremy around too that's what six kids including Holly," Pen said.

"Yeah," Derek replied, "I'm going to put Kyle in the crib, he's asleep and get that bath ready for you," he said.

"K," Pen said.

After getting the catheter removed Derek held her letting her hold to him until the pain passed, "Just think in a week maybe I won't have to keep doing this," he said rubbing her arms.

"Yeah well I want next week to be now," Pen said, "I can't even put my legs together it hurts so much," she replied.

"How about I give you a sponge bath?" Derek asked, "I don't want to hurt you and mom hasn't said if you're ready for an actual bath yet," he said.

""Okay, that might work better, because I don't want to be in water right now," Pen said, "How are we going to do that though?" she asked.

"I'm going to put something in the tub so you can sit on it, and I'll get some water in a pan, that way you don't get too wet, and still get the bath," he said.

"You know how to take care of me," Pen said, "Spoil me too," she added.

"You are my baby girl, gotta treat you like a princess," Derek said giving her a kiss before getting up and getting one of the cushions that his mom had gave them for her to sit on.

Pen moved so she was sitting again trying to stiffen yelp of pain, "Think you can help me walk there?" She asked.

"We can try," Derek said, "Let me just see if they can keep an eye on the kids, while we're in here," he said.

"We can do both," Pen said,

"I'm hoping they sleep the whole time," Derek said before he placed his arm under her legs and lifted her up in her arms carrying her to the bathroom getting down on his knees placing her in the tub gently on the towel he'd also soaked so it wouldn't pull on her skin, "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"My ass hurts, and my side hurts, but so far so good," Pen said letting go of his neck, "Fuck, I can't spread my legs out enough," she said, "Derek," she groaned letting her head go back against the tub.

Derek put his arm there before she hit her head, he moved his other hand down to her legs moving them farther apart so they weren't closed, "There, it's okay, see you're okay now," he said kissing her forehead wiping the tears away, "I got you baby girl," he said, "I'm going to take the bandage off your back and stomach, you think you can sit up some for me?" he asked.

"No, it hurts too much," Pen said grabbing his arm, "My back it's touching the tub," she said.

Derek lifted her up taking the other towel and putting it there letting her lean back again with a pillow on the rim so she could lay her head back, "Okay, anywhere else?" he asked.

"Inside, it still burns," Pen said.

"I know baby, it will burn for while," Derek said, "You want me to tell you a story?" he asked.

"No, I want to get this over with, so I can curl up in the bed with you and the kids," Pen said.

"Okay, I'm going to have to use my arm, you think you can lean against the tub for while?" he asked.

She just nodded closing her eyes before he moved his arm from behind her letting her lean completely on the tub before he moved to pick up the cloth so he could start the bath and get her back in the bed as soon as possible.

"Derek, I still look beautiful right?" Pen asked.

"You'll always be beautiful to me?" Derek said, "Soon as I can touch you without causing pain I'm going to show you that," he said.

"We can't have se," Pen said.

"I don't have to have sex to show you how much I love you, I want to, but there are other ways," he said, "Like kissing you," Derek said before he kissed her lips, "I'll always think you're beautiful because you are my baby girl, my Goddess," he said.

"Even like this?" she asked.

"I fell in love with you because I loved your heart, and everything about you, you could be a big green blob and I'd love you," Derek said.

"I'd rather not be that, but I'd take being without the marks, they're going to be there forever, the whip marks, they'll always be on my body," she said, "I want be flawless again," she said trying to fight the tears.

"Hey, look at me, I don't love you any less because they are there, do I wish they weren't, yes, because I know the pain you went through, but I would never love you any less because of this, I love you more, you fought to survive, and it might have be crazy to some, but we won in the end, he didn't, we're still here and he's six foot under and he doesn't even have a headstone," Derek said.

"I don't know if having him buried at the old house is helpful though," Pen said.

"He took from us, and now he doesn't get a headstone that says who he was, and he's stuck there for life," Derek said, "We're pulling the cards now," he added.

"When you put it like that," she said, "I just wish you could kiss me, one those sweet kisses that always help," she said.

"I promise when we can I'm going to take you out, we're going to do something fun and I'm going to make love to you all night and day," Derek said.

"Five months without sex, it's going to be hell, and that's only the possible length of time before I can fully heal down there," Pen said, "Just keep telling me everyday that I'm beautiful and that you love me, and I might can get through this, but it still hurts, even now, I can't use the bathroom without it killing me and I have to go number two in the toilet because I have to have solid foods, and its embarrassing, it hurts to sit down on it," she said.

"You wanted to eat regular food this week, you can go back to soup if you want," Derek offered.

"No, I'll take the pain," Pen said, "I've only gone once so far, and I can hold to you," she said, "Now can we finish this, because I'm getting cold and I'm also in pain again," she said.

Derek leaned over giving her a kiss before he got back to giving her the bath.

**TBC**

**AN: No storms YEAH okay that's the last chapter today. Tomorrow I'm going to update one of the other stories and it'll be couple days before I get back to LC. The hard part is over and I'll try to write less tears, but the other two have heartbreak as well. **

**Hope this made up for the bad day Kathy.**


	109. Part Of Me

**Life's Choices **

**Chapter 109**

**Part Of Me**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

**AN2: I finally placed Jeff and Ruth on who I want to play them. Ruth is Wendy Phillips from Promised Land, Big Love, Ghost Whisper, and lots more shows. Jeff is Rocky Carroll from NCIS and NCIS LA, The Game and more shows. **

Nick was sitting outside trying to clear his head the last few weeks had not been easy, and now with Pen locking herself in the room with Derek and the kids all the time. He got that she wanted to be alone, but did that have to mean him too, they were best friends. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at her the day before, it wasn't her who made Julia cry, Derek had, but that hadn't been the start of it, for some reason Julia had been pissed at him for days.

Nick opened the box in his hand; he'd been trying to find the right time to ask her to marry him. He didn't want his baby to be without a mom, and Jer needed one too. Julia was going to be that mom he hoped. If she'd just stop yelling at him, over stuff he didn't think was true. Then again, when a piece of your heart belongs to your best friend and not in the right way, he knew that Julia was sorta right, but she didn't know it all.

Nick couldn't believe he was thinking it was true, but he knew it was. Part of his heart would always be in love with Penelope. How in the hell could he tell the girl that he was madly in love with that his heart will always have a special place for one of his best friends and that he wondered what could have been sometimes.

He had liked Pen the second he saw her, he'd wanted her to be his, but she had Derek, and getting her to look at another guy was like turning a stuffed bear into a real one, it wasn't going to happen. Then he and Derek became friends and the he got Pen is his life, and damn that made him just love and want her more. He was good at pretending, but when he told everyone he wanted what Derek and Pen have, what he really meant was that he wanted her.

The day they got married it was bittersweet. He was happy and sad all at the same time. Pen was now and forever belonging to Derek so he pushed his feelings deep inside and he let it go. The day that Aidan had born he'd cried for two reasons, he'd never admit it, but seeing his nephew had done something. He swore he'd protect him, and he had not once had he broken that promise. Nick didn't say it but he'd wished that he could have been Aidan's dad, but it wasn't going to happen and he had pushed it away locking that up too.

Nick had been good for a while till Pen taunted him in the ocean and was half naked he almost took her up on her offer. It had taken everything inside of him to resist her, some days he wished he'd just kissed her right then and there told her how he felt, but it would have gotten him beat up from Derek, out of their lives and alone again.

After that he'd went and found the girl least like Pen and tried to make it be more than it was, but he was using her like she was him. But it still had hurt when she'd said he was a great fuck, he was just glad Julia didn't think that. When he'd gotten back to Pen's families house he'd gotten yelled at for the reason he did all this.

Nick sighed and rubbed his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his dad Lee joined him, "Hey dad," he said.

"What's wrong, I can see it in your eyes," Lee said sitting down across from him at the patio table.

"I don't think you can help with girl problems dad," Nick replied, "Not this one anyways," he added.

"Try me, you might think I can't but then again your mom and me had few rough times, before we got together, she used to tease me, god did she tease me, played hard to get too," Lee said.

"I can't believe mom played hard to get with you," Nick said with smile before it faded, "Dad, I want to stop feeling this way but I can't. Dan told me that I love Pen like he does."

"You would attack her, I doubt that," Lee said.

"She said no, and we know what love can do when you're rejected," Nick said, "I would never do what he did, I'd rather kill myself, but there is this part of my heart that loves her dad," he said.

"Of course you love Pen; she is your best friend." Lee said.

"No, I love her like that because I knew that she would never see me like that. I let what I felt go, or I tried to," he said with a sigh, "Remember when I slept with Jeremy's Mom in California?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I remember," Lee said, "Derek called me said I should talk to you," he said.

"Derek's the one that called you, I thought Pen did?" Nick asked.

"She dialed, but started yelling that my son was in need of a knocking some sense into," Lee said, "She was trying to keep you safe from women like that," he said.

"I did that cause Pen fucking teased the hell out of me," Nick said, "You got no idea how close I was to just kissing her right there, holding her to me while I teased her right back," he said closing his eyes, "I feel like such a bastard"

"You are not a bastard," Lee said.

"Yes I am, I once wondered what if I met her first, and if she was with me, this wouldn't have happened to her" Nick yelled out louder than he should have, and and turned when he heard footsteps and saw Julia with a plate with food and a drink that she made for him, "Jules?" he said in a low voice worried now.

"I knew you loved her," Julia yelled at him, "How could you lead me on if you never really loved me?" she asked, "Stay the hell away from me I hate you." Julia yelled and dropped the plate on the table and took off inside the house.

She wanted to get away from here, from Nick, she had to get out now, before she started crying. She was almost to the door when Derek came out of the bathroom.

"Julia, what is wrong?" Derek asked seeing her tears that had started falling.

"Ask your fucking so called best friend who is fucking in love with you wife." Julia yelled, "He is pretending that he doesn't love her, he fucking said that if he was with her then this wouldn't have happened," she said not bothering to wipe the tears away.

"What?" Derek asked confused before Julia went towards the door but Ruth and Jeff walked in and Julia knew they heard everything.

Julia left slamming the door making them flinch. Nick, who was going after his girlfriend tried to walk past Derek who grabbed his good arm.

"You better fix this, and I mean fix it," Derek said, "Go make things right with Julia then we will talk, and we're going to have it out," he said, he was pissed at Nick, but not for the loving Pen part, for not keeping his mouth shut about it.

"I'm sorry," Nick said before he went out the door and Ruth followed him.

"You can't exactly drive right now, and we're going to have a talk," she said.

Penelope had heard the shouting, mostly Julia and against what she knew, she'd got up and somehow got to the living room, "What's wrong?" she asked using the wall for support.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Derek asked before he went over to her, "Come on, before you hurt more," he said picking her up and taking her back to the bedroom.

"Why was Julia yelling about Nick?" Pen asked trying to ignore the pain that was in her lower region.

"First, I told you that walking was not a good idea at all right now, more pain," Derek said, "You are going to make me worry even more if you keep getting up," he said.

"I'm sorry, you know me curiosity girl," Pen said.

"As for the fight Nick is going to fix it or I might be the one kicking his ass next," Derek said, "He's so damn stupid," he yelled.

"First nobody is stupid, and what did he say that made her so upset?" Pen asked lying back against Derek, who had lain down on the bed.

"Remember what I told you Nick said when he got wasted that time?" Derek asked.

"That he loved me, not just as a friend, but knew that he could never do anything because we deserved each other, you and I," Pen said in one breath, "What about it?" she asked.

"He told Lee that, and Julia over heard him," Derek said, "He's never said nothing about that since that night, I thought he got over it," he said.

"Derek, Nick will always love me, and I actually feel bad for him, because I can never return that love," Pen said, "He's my best friend, and part of his heart is mine, but it's not the same for me, my heart is completely yours," She said.

"I know," Derek said before he kissed her, "I yelled at him too, told him he better fix this, because I will kick his ass, she's our friend too now, and you know me," he said.

"Protective over all the women in your life," Penelope said, "Including Julia," She added.

"Jeff didn't look too happy when he saw Julia storm out, and then Ruth went with Nick," Derek said, "Did I ever tell you that Jeff, Ruth, and my parents swapped one night?" he asked.

"Swapped?" Pen asked.

"It was after Sarah was born and they were staying in the dorm with Abigail, Dillon's wife," Derek said.

"Dillon's married?" Pen asked.

"Was, she died six years ago, along with their son in labor, his daughter survived though, but he keeps her away from this, his sister has a place near NWU, he goes back and forth and now that he's retired he mostly stays their, Lilly's six now," he said.

"Wow, okay back to the swap," Pen said.

"They got drunk, and switched, my mom and Jeff, Ruth and my dad, they had sex in the dorm," Derek said, "Didn't know about it till I was sixteen and found a note from Ruth to my dad," he said.

"Ruth loved your dad?" Pen asked sitting up wincing when she did so, "Ow,"

"Are you okay?" Derek asked sitting up.

"Yeah, sorry, I moved to fast, and my bottom touched something the wrong way," she said, "Continue please," She said closing her eyes against the pain.

"It is complicated," Derek said helping her lay back down so she didn't hurt herself again, "Jeff and Ruth are in love they are, trust me you put them two in a room alone and they are all over each other," Derek said, "I walked in on them when I was twelve scared me for months," he said with smile, "My mom and dad were in love too, and my mom still loves him," he said.

"But Ruth and your dad loved each other, Fran and Jeff did too?" She asked.

"Yeah, but besides that night nothing happened, it was a way to get it out their systems, but they still love each other, but not the same way," Derek said, "Ruth said it was them being teenagers, I don't know, and I really don't care, I mean at first I did, but now, it made them better friends in a way I don't know, but the day of my dad's funeral, Jeff swore he'd take care of Ruth and my mom, us kids too," he said.

"Jeff's wonderful, and I'm glad I know him, Ruth too," Pen said.

"With my dad gone, he's been there, every time I've needed him, I miss my dad like hell, and always wonder, what he would say, like now, but then I know in a way, because I remember what he used to tell me, and I can hear his voice," Derek said.

"I keep hearing my mom's voice in my head when I was there, when Dan was raping me, I kept hearing her voice in my head, she told me that you'd save me, that you'd find me and save me, she was right," Pen said, "Because just knowing you has saved me so many times," she replied, "I know this doesn't look like you saved me, but you did," she said.

"You saved me too," Derek said, "Now maybe we can save Nick and Julia," he said.

"You know I teased his so many times, not just at the beach, I told him once why don't you just kiss me, he said if it was last year and you said that I would have," Pen said.

"Okay you gotta stop teasing him, I know you think it's funny, but I know how he's gotta feel, I mean you tease me too, and trust me if he thinks like I do, one these days he's going to lose that control and just kiss you, and then I'll have to punch him," Derek said.

"I know I had to have killed him on the beach, god I was half naked and told him to just get it over with and kiss me," Pen said, "Never meant it though," she said.

"That's gotta stop okay, at least around Julia if he can save their relationship," Derek said.

"K, but I need something," Pen said, "Nick can't leave, if Julia ever asks, he can't leave the house, I don't love him that way, but we both know Nick needs us," she said, "He's an adult, and he's grown in the last year or two, but Nick's lost without us, he told me that first night we were in the hospital, I woke up and started crying, I got scared, and you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you up, and he was awake," Pen said.

"Yeah, I've noticed, we're the only friends he's got, hell I felt bad for him last year, and then I found out about his mom, I couldn't imagine that," Derek said.

"He told me that when he realized that Ben was Dan, and that he got me, he didn't know if he could hold it together, but he did, till the house, he let his guard down trying to put it back up, and that's when Dan attacked him," Pen said, "He told him that he saw what he felt for me, he told me in the hospital that he loved me, Nick not Dan,"

"Did you break it to him gently?" Derek asked.

"I told him I loved him, but my feelings weren't like that," she said, "But that I would always be here, you too, no matter what, and that till he was ready he never had to leave the house," Pen said, "He's always been alone Derek, always, first his dad rejected him at first, then his mom turned to guys and drugs, she abandoned him, they both did, I know that he pretends he's okay a lot of the time, but he's still broken inside," she said.

"Hey don't cry, Nick's going to be fine, he's not going anywhere," Derek said giving her a hug, "He's not leaving, baby girl," he said.

"But what if Julia makes him, she makes him choose us or her, he can't do that, Derek, he needs his family, and sure she'd be family, but without us around he'll start going back to what he was before he moved her," she said.

"I don't think he'd go that far back, but I already know what it would be if she made him choose," Derek said, "He's end it," he added.

"Exactly, and she's having his baby, it can't end," Pen cried, "You have to talk to Julia, somebody does," she said about to get up.

"No, you are not moving," Derek said, "Or when you're better I'll spank you," he said.

"Damn I miss that," Pen said, "Oh god," she said, "What if it don't turn me on, damn that fucking bastard," she yelled.

"Hey, look at me, don't you go start worrying about stuff now, it's going to be while, and I know you, baby girl trust me things will find their way back to normal," he said before kissing her, "The cuts are starting to heal already," he said.

"I know," Pen said before laying back again, "I just hope Nick can fix this," she said.

**TBC**

**AN: Thank you Kathy for your help again. =)**


	110. One Sided Love

**Life's Choices **

**Chapter 110**

**One Sided Love**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. Thanks Kathy for the idea.**

Julia was sitting in her car debating what to do, she saw Nick coming out the door, but she couldn't talk to him right now and she couldn't go home, her dad would get mad at Nick. She knew that Nick loved her, and she loved him back, but she didn't know if she could be okay with him loving Penelope too. Julia wiped the tears away before getting back out the car and going inside, she ignored Nick when he tried to talk to her.

She wasn't sure what Derek and Pen were doing but she had to talk to Pen now. Julia opened the bedroom door startling the couple on the bed, "I gotta know," she said, "Do you love him back, because if you do let me know now," she said.

"What?" Pen asked sitting up wincing in pain biting back the yelp though.

"Okay first don't yell," Derek said, "Second you lay back down I told you not to move," he said seeing the tears in Pen's eyes from the pain the sudden sitting up had caused, "If you ask in nice tone you can stay, but I want have you yelling like you did out there," he said looking at Julia.

"Sorry, but I have to know, do I have any chance with Nick, or is he just settling?" Julia asked.

"I don't love Nick not like I love Derek," Pen said, "Nick is the big brother who over protects you, that doesn't know when to shut is mouth," Penelope said, "But he's also there when you need him, like a friend, he listens and if you need somebody's opinion that won't judge he'll give it, but I don't love him that way," she said, "Julia, I only got eyes for Derek, and that comment Nick made, he's getting his ass kicked for it later," she replied.

"I'm sorry about the out burst, it's just I've known that Nick's had feelings for you, I mean it's obvious," Jul's said, "I'm also sorry about what I said to you this morning about pushing me away," she said looking at Derek, "You two got every right to want to hide away in here, it just hurt because you're in here, and Nick's always with Jer and Holly," she said.

"I'm sorry you felt like we were pushing you away, I just needed space for a while," Pen said, "When I can go in the living room without being in pain I'll come out, but I just want to hide away for while," she said, "Derek and the kids," she said.

"Sorry I made you cry earlier," Derek said, "I didn't mean it, I'm just trying to protect her," he said.

"I know, and me pushing you to let me in here didn't help much I brought it on myself," Julia said, "I'm going to go find that dumb head of a boyfriend that don't know when to stop talking and yell at him some before I forgive him," she said, "I'm glad we talked," she said before leaving the room closing the door back.

"You actually apologized to her, I can't believe it," Pen said with smile looking at Derek, "Now since you did that I'm thinking maybe if you can find me a really light dress I might consider going out there, maybe wheel around the yard," she said.

"I'll see what I can find and do," Derek replied kissing her before he got up.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

"We need to talk," Julia said finding Nick in the living room, "Upstairs," she added before going that way not waiting on him.

"Just remember what we said," Jeff replied giving Nick a look before they went upstairs to talk.

"I know I screwed up Julia," Nick said when they got in the bedroom, I shouldn't have said what I said, I know that I can't keep doing this to you," he said.

"That's only part of the problem Nick," Julia said, "I want us to move out, if we do get married we can't keep living here," she said.

"We can't move out," Nick said, "We move out then stuff will be screwed up, and I don't got the money to make it on my own with you Jer, Holly, and the baby," he said, "The three of us have been barely getting by for the last two years, with the twins and Aidan, we've been struggling," he said, "The truck insurance, Pen's car insurance the bills, lights, phone, internet," he started naming the stuff they had to pay, "Then three kids, now five, four under the age of one," he explained.

"We could afford it," Julia said.

"How please tell me how, I've tried finding jobs, but I'm still in high school, I want to go to college, I got my future planned out I'm going to the FBI like my dad," Nick said, "To do that I gotta go to college and stuff, the diner pays what I need, three pay checks there we're making the ends meet barely," he said, "Derek's flipping houses he makes maybe maybe six thousand depending on what the house is maybe more, but it's still hard," he said sitting down holding his side with his good arm.

"Nick you're too dependent on them," Julia said.

"Well I'm fucking sorry if I love my family," Nick yelled, "You don't get it they 're all I got till now I didn't have my dad, I had Derek, Pen, Jeff and Ruth, Fran too, and the kids that was it, till you came along," he said, "I love you Julia I do, and but if you can't accept the way I am then I guess I've been fooling myself into thinking I found love," he replied before he got up.

"Nick no," Julia said, "I love you, I just thought it would be easier for you to let go of those feelings," she said.

"The first girl I fell for was Penelope, the first girl that I fall in love with and she took all of my heart and swallowed it until I thought I was going to die because I was scared, and I started making reasons why it wouldn't work," Nick said, "That was you, the woman that I want to lay down beside every night and hold her, it's you, Julia," he said, "I gave up long time ago on having Penelope because what I said down stairs was wrong, I don't know if I could have stopped this I don't care about the what ifs any more because I want to be with you," he said.

"You're always going to love her," Julia said.

"I would never cheat because she wouldn't and I would never do what that bastard did to have her, his love turned to anger, that's not me," Nick said, "Yes, I love her and part of my heart feels like it belongs to her but that's a small part, the rest belongs to you, because you're my savior, you're the girl who is rescuing the frog prince, cursed by the evil witch," Nick replied.

"Nick," Julia groaned before she kissed him, "God why do you have to be an ass sometimes?" she asked before giving him a hug best she could, "I love you so much, you nut," she teased.

"I love you, Julia, I want to take out do it right," Nick said, "But please don't get mad at me if I need little help, I suck at planning stuff, just ask Ruth, I tried to plan Derek's… oh shit, Derek's birthday is in like two weeks," Nick said.

"One thing at a time, me first," Julia said.

"Right, sorry I'm all yours," Nick said, "And I'm your all mine right?" he asked.

"Yes, because I know that you would never screw their marriage up and neither would Pen, but she doesn't love you like you do her," Julia said.

"I know, I accepted that a long time ago, the day they got married I knew I'd never have a chance," Nick said, "Plus Derek is the right guy for her, I screw up too much," he said before he pulled her back to him kissing her.

**NJNJNJNJNJNJNJ**

Penelope stiffened the groan when Derek sat her down on the couch, she wasn't sure if it was going to work to stay out here, it hurt to sit on the couch, and the wheel chair kept her legs too closed, making them rub together.

"You're in pain," Derek said hearing her groan, "I don't think this is a good idea," he said.

"I don't either," Pen said holding on to him before they went back to the bedroom, "I want to sit out there," she said.

"Shhh, don't cry, I'll find a way for you to sit out there," Derek said holding her to him.

"It hurts to sit and I can't lay down all the time, I can't walk around, this fucking sucks," Pen yelled.

"Hey that's me you're hitting," Derek said, "Soon as you get well you can kill the punching bag, but I don't think hitting me's going to help you," he said.

"I'm sorry, I want to sit with my family, it hurts too much to sit on that couch," she said, "It's burning right now and these places are itching, and I want to cry," she said before she started, "My clothes still hurt, and if I sit in the wheel chair my legs are together and it pulls at the walls inside, it makes them hurt more," she said.

Derek held her letting her cry while he thought of something, "I want you to lay down for while go to sleep if you like," he said, "I got an idea, but I gotta do it now, but I don't want to leave you alone," he said.

"Since Julia wanted to talk she can sit with me," Pen suggested, "Or Jeff and Ruth, I know they came over to see me," she said.

"Pen, you can't sit up for long only lay and I don't want you to hurt," Derek said.

"Go, you do what you need to and I can always lean on one them," she suggested, "I know Jeff's a really good cushion, remember when I had the stomach bug and you were at that football game or practice and I felt miserable for like three hours?" She asked, "I was throwing up in the bathroom and I couldn't sit up any more I leaned on Jeff," she said.

"Great now he's trying to steal you," Derek teased, "Okay I'll put some cushions here, and these pillows and I'll get one them to stay with you," he said kissing her before he went to find somebody to sit with his baby girl.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Derek and Lee finished moving the furniture around in the living room and moving one of the other beds into the living room; they'd been working for the last two hours on the living room. Jeff, Ruth, and Julia had went in to talk to Pen while Nick took a nap, the pain was killing him still and he refused to take the aspirins or pain pills, he thankfully took the infection medicine.

"I think we're done," Lee said before he sat down on the couch, "What exactly did you put the bed in here for?" he asked.

"Pen can't sit on the furniture in here because it hurts her down there, and with that catheter still there for another couple weeks it hurts when she sits the wrong way, laying down on her back is the only place she can lay," he said before taking the pillows and putting them on the bed, "She can see the TV, and talk to everybody," Derek replied before he went to find a thin sheet so that she wouldn't have to wear clothes much.

It took fifteen more minutes before he had everything ready and he smile, "Looks great," Ruth said coming out the bedroom and into the living room, "She's asleep, and I think Jeff is about to go out too," She said with smile.

"I'll let her sleep then I'll move her in here," Derek said, "Is Jeff cool in there, because she tries to move a lot and she can't and then…"

"They are fine, she's asleep and she finally agreed to let people in so you go wake them I'll be after you," Ruth said.

"Fine," Derek said raising his hands, "I'll check on the kids, we moved them back to the nursery, and then I'll start lunch," he said before going to the nursery.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Nick was sitting in the rocking chair with Kyle, "I'm glad that Derek's your dad, because I am better at being the Uncle, I can barely take care of Jeremy," he said, "I'm not supposed to beholding you or any thing over a pound, but you want tell," he said slipping the sling off, "I would be holding Jer, but he's asleep, and I need to talk to somebody," Nick said with sigh.

Derek stopped outside the door hearing Nick, he knew he shouldn't listen, but curiosity got the best him, like it did Pen usually.

"I screwed up, I about lost Julia, your soon to be Aunt, I love this person so much, but I buried that, and I will never have her, I accepted that," Nick said, "I just hope I don't lose the love she's got for me, she's like a sister to me and she's my best friend," he said, "That person is your mom, and your dad is the brother I never had, and he's my best friend too, they know about the whole I love your mom thing," he said with sigh.

"I never meant for them to know, I don't want them to hate me, one day I'll tell you about my messed up passed, but the thing is I would probably been dead without them, I mean your dad saved my life, then I saved his, truth is I said that I could changed things, but I couldn't have," Nick said.

"Watching your mom in so much pain is killing me, I could done something, I don't know what but I could have," Nick said, "Hearing her crying, it's killing me, and I know your dad's tore up, we all are, but I think I want to ask Julia to marry me, there's not going to be a right time, not any more, it's going to be hell for months now," he said with smile before closing his eyes, "I want things back to normal," he said not noticing that the door was open. Derek didn't say anything he slipped away going to start dinner while the others slept or watched TV.

**TBC**

**AN: All relationships are now fixed =) couple wise at least.**


	111. Visitors

**Life's Choices **

**Chapter 111**

**Visitors **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Penelope smiled when she saw the bed that Derek had put in the living room for her, "I love this," she said. Everybody else was in the kitchen while Derek carried her into the living room, since she didn't have on clothes; he was going to wrap her up in a sheet when he laid her down.

"I'm glad you love it," Derek said laying her down gently before he got the sheet covering her up making sure her legs were apart so they didn't rub together. He laid down beside her before pulling the comforter up over her; they had three fans in the living room so she wouldn't get hot because getting hot would make her very uncomfortable with the healing wounds.

"Can we come back in?" Ruth asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, we're covered," Derek said, he'd tossed his shirt off on the floor and kicked his boots off not wanting to let his shirt rub against her since it still hurt her if too much touched the skin. The whip marks had scabbed over along with the cuts of Dan's name. However her vagina was still healing from what he'd done to her there.

The first couple days with the bed in the living room Pen had wanted to wait, because she didn't want to pee in a bag in front of her family. She'd felt embarrassed, but Derek had talked to her about that, then she had gotten got the day before in the living room, so they'd gone back in the bedroom again.

Derek was hoping that it would work today since not only were Julia and Nick going to see her Ruth, Jeff, Steven and Chase was too. Gordinski had called them saying he'd come by later, when his mom got back.

Darla was still recovering, but she was mostly healed, but she was staying with her brother and mom, who had moved back from Paris for while to help after everything, they didn't want to leave her alone yet.

"Good now we can talk to you and don't have to talk threw a door," Nick said as they all came out, "Damn Derek, can you not keep your hands to yourself?" he teased.

"Funny Nick," Pen said, "But you just wait till I can walk without pain, I'll chase you down and kick your ass," she threatened.

"How long would that take the you chasing me and kicking my ass?" Nick asked, "Because I'm thinking maybe you'd get Derek to do it, and that wouldn't take long, but it would be cheating," he said.

"NICK," Julia yelled hitting him upside the head, "She's out here for us to talk to not to pick on her," she said.

"No it's funny, because he's right, I would get Derek to kick his ass for me," Pen said, "But that is after Derek holds him while I kick him in the ass," she said.

"Pen got guts," Chase Garcia said with smile coming in the door with his daughter and brother.

"No I got balls, and I might grow a dick, but then again, that would be weird," Penelope said with smile, "Hey you two," she said, "Okay bring Mel over here now," She said wanting to hold her niece.

**DPDPDPDPDPDP**

"So how's the recovery coming?" Steven asked, he'd been doing some things the last two weeks while Pen and Derek had asked for some time alone. The first thing he was going to tell his little sis was that he'd transferred. The last two weeks he'd been working in Chicago.

"I'm doing better, I get a real bath in a week, no sponge added, and actual water around me not just on me," Pen said.

"That's great sis," Chase said letting Mel lay between Derek and his sister.

"Yeah I know, but I know it's going to hurt like hell at first," Pen said, "Water going up inside me, I'm just glad that Derek will be in there with me," She said.

Derek was laying on his side with Mel beside him holding Pen's hand, but when Chase looked down he was sleeping, "You must wear him out sis," he teased.

"Don't wake him up, he needs sleep," Pen said, "So what's new?" She asked.

"I transferred here," Steven said, "Got the job two weeks ago, with Jeff's help, Max, Daniel, and Chase are living in house with me couple miles from here," he said.

"Wait, you actually live here, the brother that swore he'd never come here?" Pen asked.

"Well, Erin got a job here too, and we sorta eloped last month," Steven said, "Before you called, and everything," he said.

"That is even better," Pen said, "I get a sister in-law and you all are living out here," Pen said, "This is great," she replied.

"I thought so too, we needed to be together," Chase said, "I know we've all screwed up, but we can be a family again I hope," He said.

"That can work out perfectly," Derek said, "Long as you all don't decided to move in here with us," he joked, "My eyes are closed but I'm not sleeping," he said.

"He's thinking about ways to get you naked, probably," Steven said, "Don't you two get enough of that in private?"

"Fist off I got no clothes on under this comforter, second you behave," Pen said, "Derek and I are having fun here, so you big brother can it," she said.

"Okay, I'm just glad you are laughing now, it's been so long since I heard you laugh," Julia said with smile.

**DPDPDPDPDPDP **

Everybody sat in the living room talking about the up coming graduation, college in the fall, and what the three teens planned on doing. "Are you still going to do the computer programming?" Jeff asked looking at Pen.

"Yes I am," Penelope said, "The only thing I'm worried about is all these scars, I'm going to miss those shirts," she said.

"I told you we can work on that," Derek said, "They are healing and this one is barely visible now," he said.

"I know, but somebody gets close they'll see his name, and I don't want that," Pen said, "I want your name," she offered up.

"Maybe a tattoo," Nick suggested, "Across your chest where Dan's name is at," he said.

"I'm going to want job someday, I don't need person staring at my chest," Penelope said, "Already got enough dumbasses doing that," she said.

"She's right nobody but me is going to be looking at he breasts," Derek said before he whispered in Pen's ear, "When you are healed we are going to have some fun, baby girl," he said holding her hand under the covers, "I'm going to show you what that bastard took away," he said before he kissed her.

"Hey none of that," Steven yelled out, "Not in front of us," he added.

"You take chill pill, we always cuddle up in the room, nothing else to do, and" she stopped for second looking at Derek, "I feel better with him holding me, makes me forget," Pen said with tears in her eyes, "Forget, that the one thing I want to to do so badly I can't, that us having sex isn't going to happen for long time," she said watching Derek not looking at her brother, "It helps my heart that's still ripped in two," she said before she completely broke into tears.

"I'm sorry," Steven said, "I didn't…" he got up and left the room feeling like shit.

"I'll go after him," Julia said not able to take her friend's tears without crying herself again.

"I'm so damn stupid," Steven said, "I mean my sister's raped and beaten, and I say something like that," he said.

"Hey, you wanted to lighten the mood, we've been trying for while, you're the first one that got her to crack a smile except for Derek," Julia said, "It's hard right now, but she actually laughed something I have yet to see," she said sitting down beside him.

"I just wish I knew what to do, I mean some asshole hurt her like that, I'm a cop, I see it too much, and I've interviewed the women sometimes, but I don't know what to say to my own sister," Steven said, "I keep making jokes, but it's not funny what happened, I just want to see her smile, hear her laugh, is that wrong?"

"No, I think we all want to hear that," Julia said, "Nick hasn't laughed either, he does this fake smile, less he's with Jeremy, his son, or his sister Holly," she said, "Dan stabbed him, and told him all this shit trying to kill him," she said.

"I'm sorry," Steven said.

"Derek saved him, then he saved Derek," Jul's said, "We almost lost the three them, and I don't know if I could dealt with that, I love Nick so much," she said, "And you're not alone on teasing them with the hands to their selves, we're trying to go back to how it was before," she said.

"Not working fast enough," Steven said.

"Exactly," Julia said, "She's still in a lot of pain, she can't walk yet, it hurts too much, she's raw there, moving makes it hurt," she said, "Derek carries her back and forth, and right now she can't use the bathroom, Fran brought over a catheter and some bags, so she could just go there," she said.

"Yeah, Derek told me, I never wanted my little sister to feel this kind of pain," Steven said, "I wanted to blame Derek at first, but it's not his fault I know that, Erin talked me out coming here and kicking his ass," he said.

"That's a good thing, Jeff might have kicked yours, he's been overly protective of Derek, Nick, but mostly Pen," Julia said, "Even though she wouldn't see anybody, he came out here every day, and he spent like hour talking to her from the other side the door," she said.

"He is great guy," Steven said with smile.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"I thought since you two weren't planning on going to graduation that we could do something here," Ruth said, "Pen walking across the stage isn't going to be possible so…" she started but Pen interrupted.

"Derek's going to carry me, I want to go, he want take that from me, I've worked for four years, two them here, I've done so much, I will not miss graduation," Penelope said.

"Graduation is in two days, you are in so much pain," Nick said.

"I don't care, I'm going to my fucking graduation, I will not have that bastard take that from me, I can't have sex, I finally can hold my children again, he won't take this from me too," Pen said.

"Okay I guess it's settled, and being the only two Morgan's at the high school you'll beside each other," Jeff said.

"I already talk to Mason, he said that Pen and I can sit on the side, be easier to get out and all," Derek said, "Just gotta figure how she's going to sit for two hours in a hard chair," he said.

"We'll figure it out," Chase said, "You do build houses, we can always fix up a chair for her," he said.

"I flip houses, haven't built one from the ground up," Derek said, "But we can work on the chair," he said.

"Good now somebody get my brother back in here," Pen said, "We got a party to plan too, I want a graduation party, and I want something where I can go outside, it don't gotta be right after graduation, but at least the next day," she said with smile.

"Okay we'll work on it while you two get some rest," Ruth said before they all went to the kitchen to find Julia and Steven, so they could work on the celebration that Pen wanted.

"I'm going to check on the kids, I'll be back," Derek said giving her a kiss before he got up.

**TBC**

**AN: I am working on some other stories so I'm only posting one chapter a day for while, I want to get these others done before I post them. One is Dish Best Served Cold. **


	112. HS Graduation Day

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 112**

**H.S. Graduation Day**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing enjoy. It's finally here after two years of torture, torment, loss and finds, High School graduation has arrived. **

"I can't believe that today we're graduating," Penelope said, "And I can finally use the bathroom without this bitch in me," she said trying to relax while Fran removed the catheter.

"It is going to hurt to use the bathroom," Fran said.

"Well this hurts right now so I don't care," Pen said gripping Derek's hand closing her eyes whimpering in pain, "Can you hurry up," she said.

"I got you baby girl," Derek said, "Think about what today is, we finally can say goodbye to high school, and come August we start fresh," he said with smile, "Nobody will know about our past, where we come from, we can start with a clean slate," he said.

"Yeah, but you'll hopefully still get the Quarterback spot, and I'll be the QB's girlfriend," Penelope said before she yelled out.

"I'm done," Fran said, "Let me get something and you two will be free to go," she said with smile.

"Thank god, that is over with, now the using the bathroom on my own, I don't think I want anything to drink this morning, not before the ceremony," Pen said, "Too much of a risk, and I want to be in our bathroom when I go," she said.

"Okay, that works for me," Derek said, "Soon as she comes back we'll go and meet Nick and Julia at the high school," he said, "I got our gowns with us and I got you a bag with some make up and stuff, I know what you like," he said before she could say anything.

"Or rather what you want me in today," Pen teased, "It doesn't seem like it's been two years since my parents died," she said, "Tomorrow will be the anniversary," she said looking at Derek.

"I know, I was thinking if things go okay today that maybe we could get away you and me, go to the cabin and take it easy," Derek offered.

"Max will be here tomorrow, he couldn't get flight out today, but Jeff is recording it so we can let him see later, but I want to be with them tomorrow, especially Chase, if it's cool, I mean you're welcome too, since I'm not letting my brother's near my body like you have to be," Pen said.

"I'd gladly be there," Derek said before kissing her, "But right now let's think about the fact that in three hours we'll be free of the high school for good," he said.

"Yes we will," Penelope said before she kissed him, "I love you, hot stuff,"

"Love you too baby girl," He said back before Fran came back.

"None of that, you two," she said giving them looks.

"What not like we can do anything," Pen groaned crossing her arms.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Nick was sitting in his truck glad that he'd gotten to take the sling off the day before, "What did you do for your high school graduation?" he asked looking at Julia who was sitting beside him.

"Me and two my friends took off, just ditched right after our diploma's were ours," Julia said, "We spent a month on the road, went from Florida to Texas in that time period had lot of fun too," she said, "Of course we didn't have a son and sister to raise," she said.

"I haven't told Derek or Pen, but I'm taking off for couple weeks, going to stay with my dad in Virginia," Nick said, "I need to get away, I know they need me, but I need to have some time to think, I got a scholarship to NWU, Derek got the second one, and he's got a full ride with an athletic scholarship, but right now I need some time alone, away from this craziness," he said.

"I'm coming with you," Julia said, "I mean I don't think I can be away from my fiancé that long," he said looking at the ring on her hand.

"I was hoping you'd come," Nick said before he leaned over kissing her.

"I'm glad you want me there," Julia said thinking back to that morning after breakfast.

_ "I can't believe that in five hours I'm graduating," Nick said, "Doesn't seem real you know," he said._

_ "Well it is," Julia said laying on the bed beside him, "What you got planned?" She asked._

_ "This," Nick said getting off the bed and on one knee, he'd been waiting for the right time, and he knew that now was the best chance he was going to get, "I know it's been only few months, but it feels like forever to me," he said, "I never thought I'd find somebody like you, I thought I'd spend my whole life a screw up, a player, sleeping from women to women never finding what I needed, but that day when I met you, I knew that you were the one," he said looking into her eyes._

_ "Nick," Julia said the tears already starting, "I love you so much too," she said._

_ "When it comes to love, I'm horrible, I mean I fell in love with the one person I couldn't have when I got here, did all these stupid things along the way to finding you, but that's my past, I want my future to be with you, with our child," Nick said before he took the ring out, "Julia Melisa Rivers, will you marry me and be my wife?" he asked, "Because I don't think I'm going to get through life without you," he said._

_ "Yes, I'll marry you Nick Wells," Julia said with smile before he put the ring on her finger, "I also thought maybe I could adopt Jer as mine?" she asked._

_ "Yes, I think you being his mom, would help, I mean his dad is crazy most the time," Nick said with a laugh before Julia gently pushed him before they both broke out into laughter._

**NJNJNJNJNJNJ**

"Where are they at?" Ruth asked looking around to see if she could see the three graduates, an hour later.

"Give them time, we got six minutes till it starts, they're marching out now," Jeff said, "I'm just glad it didn't rain," he said taking the video camera out the bag, before Steven, Chase, Melody, Daniel and Max, who'd gotten in early that morning on the last flight out the night before, however Penelope didn't know yet, "Hey you four," he said with smile.

"Hey, too bad this couldn't be in the afternoon," Max said, "I can barely stay awake," he said.

"How was the flight?" Ruth asked.

"I slept the whole time, I got here at five this morning," Max said.

"At least you're here now," Steven said, "Pen's going to be happily surprised."

"Did anybody tell Jamie?" Chase asked, "She's trying, I think everything that happened scared her," he said, "I hope she makes it," he said.

"She probably will, she said wanted to make things right with Penelope and Derek," Ruth said, "Today's the best day to do that," she said.

"She's been scared that Pen wouldn't talk to her, that's why she hasn't come around, she wanted her to deal with all this first," Steven said, "I don't like it, but Jamie is stubborn," he said.

"I resent that," Jamie said, "These seats taken?" she asked telling them that Brandon and Mike would be there soon with Whitney.

"No, we got these two rows saved," Jeff said, "I think everybody's cutting it close," he added looking around before he saw Fran, Sarah, Eric, and Desiree coming up, along with Lee, Rossi, Holly, and Jeremy.

"Where's Julia?" Sarah asked sitting down.

"She was with Nick till they started coming out, she's got Aidan and the twins too," Ruth said.

"Here they come," Eric said, "And Julia's coming this way too," he said.

"I'll go help her with the stroller," Lee said getting up, and going down the bleachers.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Brandon, his son Mike, Whitney made it up to them just before Julia and Lee got up there as well with the kids, "Hey," Brandon said giving Julia a kiss.

"I was starting to wonder if anybody was going to make it," Jeff said.

"What, we gotta cut it close," Rossi said with smile taking out a camera.

"Is it me, or is anybody else nervous?" Julia asked, "I mean every big thing, has had something go wrong afterwards," she said.

"We're hoping for nothing like that," Fran said, "Where's Melody and Nat at?" she asked Ruth.

"They had a doctor's appointment," Ruth said, "They told Derek and Pen they'd be at the after graduation party," she said.

"Oh is somebody expecting?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know, but we're hoping," Jeff said, "She is done at the end of summer with college," he said.

"Is she going into Nursing?" Fran asked.

"It's either Nursing or teaching," Ruth said looking around to see if she could see Derek and Pen, "Is she walking or in the wheel chair?" she asked.

"I told her to use the chair, I gave them a cushion so it wouldn't hurt as much to sit for as long as they have to," Fran said.

"That's good," Lee said, "I'm just glad that sitting isn't a problem right now, she's started walking some, but it hurts her," he said.

"I gave them something this morning to help with that," Fran said, "Here they come," she said getting her camera ready before she started taking some pictures.

The rest the group did the same while Jeff started recording it as the graduates marched in, "There's Nick," Julia said with smile waving down at him, "My future husband," she added taking his picture.

Derek and Penelope went to their row, after telling Mason that they could sit there and would be fine. "So how's it feel?" Derek asked looking at Pen.

"My ass hurts, and my legs are rubbing together, but I can't wait to be up there," Pen said with smile, "To have that diploma and start over as you said," she replied.

"Nick's back there," Derek said turning around seeing their best friend on the last row, since he was the last in the alphabet and to graduate.

Pen turned slightly waving at him with smile mouthing, "congratulations,"

Nick smiled back at them, doing the same with an added, "we're engaged,"

Derek and Pen both smile and said finally to their friend before turning back around as the Principal started talking.

**NJNJNJNJNJ**

The ceremony was going faster than the years past, but their were still many more students to go, but when Mason looked at the next name on the list and smiled, "Derek Michael Morgan," he said, "And Penelope Michelle Morgan," he added since Derek was bringing Penelope up with him, however unlike what he'd thought Derek picked his wife up carrying her up on the stage, "Congratulations you two, you earned it," he said with smile.

"Thanks," they both said looking back at their class and family before walking down the other side where the wheel chair was at.

"We did it, baby girl," Derek said when they got back to their seats.

"Yes we did, handsome," Pen said with tears in her eyes, "Two years of hard times, happy moments, hell, and three beautiful children along the way, we earned this," she said.

"What you say we leave day after tomorrow?" Derek asked, "For the cabin, just take off, leave a note of course, but just go?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Pen said before kissing him, "Nick and Julia are leaving for Virginia the same day, Lee's going back to work and they're flying with him back, and Rossi," she said.

"Looks like the house will be empty for while," Derek said.

"You know this will be the first time that the three of us hasn't been together like the whole time we've known each other, it's going to be weird," Penelope said.

"Yeah, but Nick and Julia will be living with us when we get home, and they want to get married a.s.a.p., so it's going to be crazy after this month is over," he said.

"I'm just scared we're going to drift apart or something," Pen said.

"It's a month, not a life time," Derek replied putting his arm around her, "And I know you'll be calling Julia at least once a week," he said.

"Hey, I will not," Pen protested with smile before they heard Nick's name called out.

Derek and Pen both yelled out hearing Nick's name, and they could hear other people doing the same, "Things will probably be different you know, I mean sure we still will have the same house and all, but we'll be doing different things, and I got football and classes, the kids and you, Nick will have Julia, Jer and classes, You'll have classes, the kids, computer stuff probably and a job, well we'll all have one those, and Julia will be in her last year college," Derek said.

"I know, but that's what two half months away," Pen said, "I don't want to think about that right now," She said.

"I don't either," Derek added before he kissed her.

"Get a room," Nick said on his way past them, but he stopped squatting down beside Derek, who was on the outside of the isle because Pen had wanted in.

"So how does it feel to be a graduate?" Pen asked.

"Strange," Nick said, "I wanted to let you know that Julia and I are taking off in the morning, dad's gotta go back then, and we wanted to go with him," he said.

"So tonight's the last night till July?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, spending the summer away from you two, well some of it, will be weird," Nick said, "But Julia wants to see Virginia, and I need some time away, to deal with lot stuff," he said.

"It's cool, we're going to the cabin Monday," Penelope said, "Take the kids up there with us, and just relax," she said.

"Let's meet at the diner tonight before we leave, Julia and I are going to her dad's for this thing, and maybe you two can come to Virginia some time this summer," Nick said.

"God I'm going to miss you Nick, but have some fun and lots of sex," Pen said with smile.

"Might as well forget the condoms, you already got her pregnant," Derek teased.

"Funny you two," Nick said, "I'll see you tonight," he said before going back to his seat looking back at his friends, he knew that a month away was going to be hard, but he had Jer, Holly and Julia, he could do it.

**TBC**

**AN: Another chapter then it's time to have a summer a part first time ever for our trio, and things will changed.**


	113. Bon Voyage For While

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 113**

**Bon Voyage For While**

**AN: High school is finally over for them, time to have little fun before they go their ways for while. I own nothing thanks for the reviews.**

"Ruth closed down the diner today?" Julia asked.

"Yep, she said that we should celebrate, and since we don't have a pool, and Penelope still can't go swimming and water is hell on her, we decided to have it here," Derek said, "Plus the food, drinks, and lots ice," he added.

"First things first," Nick said, "We didn't forget about this, and with all that's been going on you might thought we did, but Happy late Anniversary you two," he said with smile before handing them both forks.

"It's your anniversary?" Julia asked.

"No, this past Friday was," Pen said, "But I didn't feel like doing nothing so Derek and I just stayed in the room with the kids, mostly slept," she said, "Just been really tired lately and walking is hell still," she said.

"Okay here you go," Nick said coming out from the kitchen where he'd disappeared too with a small two layer cake, "Since we had no cake at the actual wedding that looked like wedding cake, Ruth made it last night, thought it was only right for you to have some kind of tradition," he said.

"It's wonderful," Pen said, "You know I'm going to cry soon, I don't know how I'm going to go a month without you two," she said, "We had so much fun last summer, okay in Virginia we did and some in San Fran," she said.

"Some, but it's time for us to like spread wings or sprout wings and start flying," Nick said, "I for one am glad to say I'm nineteen and will be a graduate from high school and college bound," he said before he sat down letting Julia on the outside the booth.

"Here, you two can share with us," Pen said handing them her fork, "We share most stuff anyway, I think my chocolate god of thunder can share a fork," she said.

"Whatever you say, baby girl," Derek replied before kissing her.

Ruth and Jeff had taken the kids with them, and Lee had Holly and Jeremy for the afternoon. It was going to be hard to let go for a while, but they'd be back in no time and start that new chapter, but for it was celebration time.

**DPDPDPDPDPDP**

"You okay sitting?" Julia asked looking at Pen half hour later.

"I'm fine, got two cushions I'm sitting on," Penelope said, "You know what I just remembered, the first time that I kissed Derek, it was funny, well not funny ha ha or bad, I did it first, we were at the youth center, and were dancing around it and I just grabbed him, or leaned in rather really close, thought about grabbing him and kissed him," she said.

"Yeah, I remember, we also played the touch game for so damn long that summer," Derek said, "I mean I was going to die, but you weren't ready, and I wasn't either not really," he said.

"We danced around it for while, but waited till my birthday September first, and we had sex up at the cabin," Penelope said, "Like four weeks later Nick was our friend and we were all doing stuff together, he saved Derek's ass first though, well actually not first, but not going there," she said.

"Motor mouth slow it down," Derek teased.

"Sorry," Pen said, "Just it's so many things that have happened in the last two years that I want to remember," she said with a sigh.

"And that many more that we don't," Nick put in, "Rodney, Dan, Darla, even if she got it back not like we wanted it that way," he said.

"Buford for me," Derek said, "I'm glad that's behind me, and that I found this beautiful woman beside me," he said putting his arm around Penelope.

"Okay before I start crying over here we need to stop," Julia said, "I only known you all since March, but feels like forever," she said.

"It does, I remember you checking Nick's ass out when he was up at bat," Derek said, "Or all those times you two were about to have sex on the couch," he said.

"Oh remember when I heard you two then saw you having sex on the roof of the apartment that year, asked if I could join you," Nick laughed.

Derek and Pen both laughed at that, "Yeah, I wondered if Derek would say yes," Pen giggled.

"I don't do three ways," Derek said, "Four either," he added looking at Julia.

"I didn't say anything," Julia said with smile, she just hoped that she was doing the right thing, because she didn't want to make Nick feel miserable away from his friends, their friends, but she knew they couldn't do everything together forever, they had to find their own ways for while, "What do you two have planned for this summer?"

"Nothing now," Pen said with little sadness in her voice, "We were going to go back to San Fran spent June there, then July in Virginia, we planned it last summer," she said with smile, "I'll be right back," she said before getting up slowly and going towards where the bathrooms were at.

"I'll go," Julia said.

"I think you're the reason she left," Nick said, "Derek is the safest bet at going," he said.

"What did I do?" Julia asked.

"You asked what we had planned," Derek said before he went after his wife.

**NJNJNJNJNJ**

"We made packed we'd go back this summer," Nick said, "Can't believe you said it when I told you not to mention it, I mean damn I already agreed to go to Virginia do you have to rub it in?" he asked before getting up.

"Nick," Julia yelled before she started crying too, "Don't you walk away like this," she said.

"I can't do this right now, you ask me to change everything, I said I wanted to be with you, that I love you, and I agreed to go to Virginia not be here this summer, when I planned everything out months back," Nick said.

"I didn't screw anything up," Julia said, "If you didn't want to marry me you shouldn't have proposed," she said.

"That's not it, soon as you had that ring, you said let's forget San Fran, go to Virginia, you never thought about what I wanted to do," Nick said, "Or what we had planned out, hell even Derek told you not to mention our plans, it would just upset her, but you just had to," he said, "You got what you wanted, me in Virginia, you could kept it quiet for while longer," he yelled before walking off.

Derek was standing beside Penelope in the bathroom, he'd tried to get her to talk, but she wouldn't stop crying, "What's wrong?" he asked, "Is it what she said?" he asked.

"This isn't fair, we planned everything out, Steven was going to be here and we were going to have the house to ourselves, and now she goes and ruins it," Pen said, "It's our last summer before college, and I know it's going to be crazy in the fall, you got football, college, I got that too, and we all have jobs, and kids," she said, "I just wanted to have some time together just us is that too much to ask for?" she asked, "Sure we live in the house together, but we hardly saw each other this past year at the house less we were doing it or something," she said.

"We knew that things would change when they were…"

"Things, she's trying to run his life," Pen yelled, "Sorry, I don't love him like that and don't you think I do, he's one my best friends, I gotta watch out for him," she said, "Aidan's a year old now, and we missed his birthday with me being hurt and all, and I was going to throw him a party out there, Steven and my other brothers were going to be there, and it's not a party without his other Uncle," she said, "We had small one here, but I wanted to have a big one there," she said.

"First, you aren't supposed to be standing up so much, and second, it's only a month," Derek said, "Third I know you don't think of Nick that way," he said.

"He's my best friend, he's there when I'm upset with you and I can't talk to Julia about the problem, and now she will think I'm trying to get Nick or some shit," she said.

"Hey, first nobody thinks that, and I know you two talk about me, trust me he has almost punched me few times," Derek said, "Everything will be okay, I promise," he said before pulling her into a hug.

"I just want Nick with us this summer, it's not fair that she wants to change everything and at the last minute," Pen said, "I was cleared to go there, but now I don't want to if we can't all go, it's always been the three of us, we've looked out for each other for two years, I don't want that to change," she said.

"Things change, baby girl, not having Nick around is going to be weird, too weird, but Julia wants to go to Virginia," Derek said.

"Exactly, she can't have what she wants, I mean I'm glad that Nick has grown up, but she is trying to change him, and we know how Nick deals with too much change," Pen said.

"Yeah, I know," Derek said hugging her.

**DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Jeff came in the back door of the diner to get something finding Nick sitting in the kitchen with one the containers of ice cream, "Isn't that a girl thing?" he asked.

"Yeah well I'm a girl then," Nick said, "Why the hell should I choice between my best friends and my so called future wife?" he asked, "I mean all I wanted was a summer of fun, the hell we been through we deserve this, I don't' want to go to Virginia I never did," he said, "Hell, what is there, besides my dad and Rossi, he's funny, but they been here off and on the last year, and we got that college party before college," Nick said.

"If you don't want to go tell Julia," Jeff said.

"I can't she wants to go there, and I'm going to marry her so I have to follow like a puppy on a leash now, why couldn't she be like Derek and Pen, or rather us, they do everything together, and he's not worried about me taking Pen," Nick said.

"Maybe what you need is some time away, not Virginia, but away," Jeff said.

"I want to go to San Fran; Steven got us tickets to Disneyland in California, it's for the end of June and the beginning of July, like four days or five or something," Nick said, "I wanted to go, now I gotta go to Virginia," he said.

"Nick, listen to me, Julia is great, but you can't let anybody run your life, you've mad some bad choices, but they were yours to make, and I might be eating my words later, but if you want to go just go," Jeff said, "Trust me Ruth and I have had our moments, boy have we had some, like when we wanted to have more kids, I said have, she wanted to adopt, we settled on just having grandkids later," he said.

"Julia is going to be mad at me, I'm supposed to choice her over my friends, but she doesn't know me like them, I can't survive this summer without them," he said looking up at Jeff, "I know I can't have Pen, and I don't want her like that, not any more, but I feel like I died back there, that Derek didn't get me to the hospital, that I just died, and it fucking hurts," he said, "I thought Julia would change that, but she wants to change everything now, she's my family, but Derek and Pen were there first," he said, "And I know I should just grow a pair…"

"Nick, you almost died, it takes time to get over that, you can't just do it over night, I still wake up some nights thinking about those times when it was close for me," Jeff said.

"Part of me feels like I'm still there, that I never got up, listening to Penelope cry, and watching her go through this, they're my family, and he almost killed us all, and I just want to be with them, not go to Virginia and spent most my summer being miserable," Nick said, "I know my dad's in Virginia, but that's it, and trust me the way I feel, he can't fix this," he said.

"Therapist maybe," Jeff offered.

"It's not that kind of problem," Nick said.

"That's it come on," Jeff said, "We're going to all have a talk, and I'm going to be the mediator since you four can't seem to be civil right now," he said.

"I'm okay I yelled at her, but she is forcing me to go to Virginia," Nick said before they went over to the booth.

"You two stay here, I'll be back," Jeff said, "And we're going to have a long talk," he said.

**NJNJNJNJNJ**

After about dragging Derek and Pen out the bathroom Jeff sat against the window part of the booth, while Nick and Julia were on one side not speaking Derek and Pen on the other holding hands, "Okay, it seems like you four need to talk and since you can't do that without taking the other couple's heads off, I'll be the mediator," Jeff said.

"I am not going to Virginia," Nick said, "I'm going to San Francisco," he said.

"We agreed we needed time away from…"

"No, Julia, you just said that I needed time away from everything, that everything does not include my family," Nick said, "For the last month I told you I didn't want to go anywhere less it was where I had planned, and it's not because I got feelings for Pen, she's my sister, my best friend, I accepted that," he said, "You don't know what it's like to be stabbed over and over, and know you're going to die, but then you don't, you wake up in the hospital, but a part of you's not there," he said.

"You keep saying that but you won't talk to me," Julia said.

"I can't talk to you, all you do is say I'll get over it, time heals everything, well guess what, that time part sure it heals, but not if you're not with the ones that care about you, that know what is wrong," Nick said.

"You keep staying with Jer and Holly," Julia said.

"Hey, no more blaming each other," Jeff said, "This does not have to do with him being alone or staying with his son and sister," he said.

"Then what the hell is it?" Julia yelled.

"I want to spent time with my family okay, is that too much to fucking ask, I know I'm probably acting like a fucking girl, but I don't care, I feel like I died there, and all you want to do is tell me to move on, I can't, you don't know how I feel, I thought that going to Virginia might help, but it won't, because the two people that know what the hell my life has been won't be there, and I need them right now, Aidan, Nikki, Kyle, and I need you too, but I can't go to Virginia, and I won't, and I need my son and sister too," Nick added before he got up and walked away again.

"I'll go," Derek said getting up and going after Nick, "Hey, we can always go to San Fran later, maybe go with you two to Virginia first," he offered.

"Why so she still wins, I love her, but I want to be somewhere where I know nobody knows me, where I can just be a nineteen year old, maybe Jeff's right, maybe I need a therapist," Nick said, "The feeling keeps getting worse, you know it's been over month since we all hung out, I counted yesterday," he said.

"Nick, I'm not going to let you fall into that hole, you're my best friend, and Pen's too, you need us right now, and I'm not letting Julia drag you to Virginia either, because if you go, then I know what's going to happen, the same thing that happened to me, I fell into that hole, and it took me almost six years to get back out," Derek said, "We got to San Fran, we have fun, and we work on fixing the problem," he said.

"Can I come too?" Julia asked standing behind them, "I don't want you to burry this Nick, and I know that it's hard on you, but I didn't' want to admit it was something that wasn't going to go away, and I thought that a summer away from everybody would help you forget," she said.

"No, it'll make it worse, I stay with Jer and Holly, because I keep seeing it, and I can't talk to you any more, you don't know what it's like to watch yourself die over and over, and your friends too," Nick said, "And a therapist can't help me, they'd try and medicate me,"

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," Penelope said leaning on Jeff, "The four of us, and the kids, Holly too, are going to San Fran, we're going to take a break from all this stuff, Dan, what happen to Nick and me and Derek, because he was affected too," she said, "I know what Nick feels, because I feel it too, and Derek does as well, we almost died, and we've had these close calls all through high school, we cop together, we always have," she said.

"So we got to San Fran, stay for month then come back," Derek said.

"I was thinking two," Pen said, "I need time away, and I know somebody there that we can get job if we need them, but I want to be with my family, this one, I'm going to miss Chicago, but I think we need time to repair our relationships, friendships, and family."

"Pen's right," Julia said, "We've been tearing each other's heads off for over a month now."

"Summer in San Fran it is then," Nick said looking at Julia, "Thank you for…"

"No, I should have let you talk not jump all over you," Julia said, "Jeff helped Pen and Me see that we all need time to heal, and staying here, it's not going to help or going to Virginia," she said.

"We should go home and pack tonight," Derek said, "Summer in California, I think we can use it to start moving on," he said.

"Get closer again, because that has fallen apart," Nick said.

"Finally a compromise," Jeff said, "My work is done," he said before leaving the four alone.

"So, maybe we should go home and start packing," Nick suggested, "We can celebrate there," he said.

"True, and with the kids," Pen said, "And me sitting down more," she said before Derek went to her letting her lean on him.

"You sitting down is required," Julia said with smile, glad that they'd fixed things.

"At least we are going together, just gotta say Bon Voyage to the others for while at least," Nick said.

"We can do that, did it last summer," Derek said with smile.

The four them looked around at the diner, it was going to be a long summer, but one they needed after all that had happened.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay so it didn't go the way I planned, but I'm happy the way it turned out.**


	114. August

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 114**

**August **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. The wait is over LC is back and for right now till I can work on others this will be the only one up. **

The last month and half had flown by for Derek, Pen, Nick, Julia and the kids. They'd been having a lot of fun mixed in with some coping with everything that had happened in the last year, mostly the last five months. The internal injuries that Dan had caused for Pen were healed, but she still carried the scars on the outside and in her head.

Julia and Penelope were sitting out by the pool while Nick and Derek were inside with the kids. They'd been inside all day or in the pool taking turns watching the kids until that afternoon when Chase showed up for a visit, he'd watched the kids while they'd napped, so that they could all go for a swim. Now they were all tired and lazy.

Derek had convinced his baby girl to get into a bathing suit, but now she was wearing cut off shorts and one his shirts. Julia had on a bathing suit and one of Nick's shirts over the top half. They were both lying on the blanket they'd spread out next to the pool. Penelope was beside the edge and Julia to her left.

"You think those two are ever coming out here?" Julia asked.

"Derek said he doesn't want to come back out till the sun goes down," Pen said, "Too hot right now," she added.

"Too hot my ass, he just wants to play with the kids," Julia said, "Let's go inside for while, I need to cool off anyways," she replied.

"Okay, I'll be in there in minute," Pen said, "I want cool off in this pool again first," she said taking her shirt and shorts off before she got back in.

Julia smiled, they'd come good ways since they first got here. Pen couldn't even get in the pool let alone sit out here. Derek and her had stayed inside till the afternoon when it cooled off some. Pen had gotten in the pool only three weeks ago, when she'd completely healed on the inside, one of the marks on her back was still healing though because it had been so deep. The scab was starting to fall off on it's on since Derek spanked her every time she tried to pick it.

All in all they were having a wonderful time, and they'd met one friend there who was a college student, she was working to get her psychology degree so she could become a child psychologist. The local university had a group therapy session once week, it was four hours, and each hour was a different type, from alcohol, rape, and two others and then on Sunday afternoons they had another one, which they'd all been going to since Nick refused to go alone.

That had been where they'd meet their friend Shelly at, she led the group, and after the second week she'd gotten Nick, Pen and Derek to talk. It had helped them more than they thought it would, Nick especially. He was dealing now, and was starting to move on leaving the past where it should be in the past.

Julia and Nick had started going out few nights most the time they took the kids with them, Holly and Jared that was, and once week they went out together and just had some fun. Derek and Penelope did the same, and most the time they went down to the beach at night sneaking into the water for a midnight swim.

**DPDPDP**

Penelope was floating on her back with her eyes closed in the pool, she didn't want to go inside yet. She felt water move and opened her eyes seeing Derek get in the pool. She closed her eyes holding her breath before she went under the water swimming away, she was going to play tag if he wanted to catch her then he'd have to play along.

Derek smiled, he was glad that his baby girl was feeling better, she still woke up with the nightmares, but it wasn't as often, he'd never say it out loud put maybe the weekly talks with Shelly and those other people were helping them. Julia was even going with them and it was helping Nick out, he'd finally realized that Dan was wrong telling him he loved Pen the same way that he had. He did love Penelope, always would, but he'd put that piece of him away, he'd rather have her as friend and sister than not at all.

Derek went under the water swimming after Penelope catching her making her jump before they both went to the surface, "I told you, I'll always catch you," he said before kissing her.

Pen moaned wrapping her arms around his neck, they'd been kissing and making out a lot, but hadn't done anything else, they wanted to wait till their last night here, which was in another week. She'd been seeing a doctor here at the college's free clinic making sure that she was healing right and she'd told them they could go back to their regular sex life now.

"I know that," Pen said pulling away breathless, but she didn't break away from Derek's arms, "I don't know if I can wait any longer, I want to be wrapped around you while your making love to me," she said looking up into his eyes, "I miss you so much, my body is hollow without you inside me," she said moving her hands over his shoulders.

"It's only seven days baby girl, we've had to wait almost three months now," Derek said, "But I'm lost without being there too, feeling you around me, you're my drug, and not having you has killed me," he said before kissing her moving his arms around her waist before his hands trailed up her sides. He pushed the straps down on her bathing suit exposing her torso to his eyes, "You're beautiful," he whispered before kissing her neck as his hands gently ran over her breast.

"Derek," she whimpered feeling the pool wall against her back before his lips moved down to her breasts. He kissed each one avoiding the nipple knowing she wanted his mouth there the most.

"So soft," he said licking his tongue over the valley between her breasts were Dan had cut her. She'd started letting him kiss her body again, and he hadn't taken that for granted he loved her more than the world itself. She was still his baby girl, his goddess, the beautiful woman he fell in love with.

Pen moaned as he took her nipple into his mouth, she cried out feeling his teeth gently bite down. She held his head to her wanting more and he gave it to her sucking her nipple into his mouth as his other hand worked her other nipple till it was just as hard before he switched.

Derek moved his hands down peeling the rest her bathing suit off putting it on the pool's edge, leaving her there completely naked and exposed to him. They'd been going farther each night, working their selves up until they exploded into an orgasm cumming all over the other's hands or mouth.

Pen cried out feeling her body as the orgasm flood through her, and she arched her back cumming as he kissed her taking her breath away, "I love you," he said holding her till her body relaxed.

**DPDPDP**

Derek got out the pool helping Pen out before he laid her down on the blanket. Nick and Julia were upstairs taking a nap while the kids slept, and Holly was with Chase and Melody for the day. Nobody was around and he didn't want to wait any more either.

"Please," Pen said looking up at him, "Don't make me wait any more, I want to be whole again, you make me that way, every time you're near me, inside me, holding me, I'm whole again, without you I'm lost," she said watching him.

Derek stood up taking his pants off before kicking them away along with his boxers, he was standing above her completely naked now and he wanted her too. He'd thought the beach would be nice place for their first time in months, but right here and now was what they both wanted.

He got down beside her kissing her lips, showing her how much he loved her with the kisses he gave her. "You're my heart and soul, baby girl, I'm only home inside you, near you," Derek said kissing her neck as his hand moved down her side feeling the scars that were there, "I'm going to love you forever, when I die, I'll keep on loving you till I see you again, and I'll love you even more then," he replied kissing his way down her body placing kisses on her chest and breasts before going lower kissing every inch of her stomach. He moved his hand over Dan's name looking up at her before he kissed the scar.

Pen closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears, they weren't the ones she'd had for months, and they were happy ones. The fact that Derek kissed the mark that Dan had tried to get to break them made her feel better, more secure again. She'd been scared that he'd be turned away or repulsed from her body, but she knew he was showing her that he still loved her.

Derek looked up at her again watching her as she moaned, her head turning to the side as she felt his hands against her legs, "Look at me, baby girl," he said not moving till she did as he asked, once she was watching him he moved his head down opening her up to his eyes before running his tongue over her clit making her cry out in pleasure grabbing to the blanket.

**DPDPDP**

Derek held her legs as he started teasing her flicking his tongue over her clit and pulling away, she cried out again screaming as her body reacted to what he was doing, "Derek please, I can't take it," she moaned, "I need you," she pleaded.

"I'm not done with you yet, gotta make sure you're nice and wet for me," he said before he took hold her clit sucking it into his mouth, and that was the last straw she went over cumming with his name coming out her mouth. Her body shook as she felt him continue not letting up until she lost it again; she saw the little white dots dancing in her vision before she passed out. The release sending her to cloud nine and higher.

Derek picked her up after he wrapped the blanket around her slipping his jeans back on and taking them upstairs to their bedroom. He went in the room laying his baby girl on the bed lying beside her making circles on her stomach waiting for her to wake up again.

Pen opened her eyes few minutes later rolling on her side looking at Derek, "Hey, you still know how to almost kill a girl," she said pulling him in for a kiss.

"I think that maybe we should wait couple more days, I got this thing planned out and well I intend on having you around me soon, but I want make it special, and just having sex right now," he said before kissing her, "Is not going to do that for you," he replied.

"Derek," Pen whined, "Fine, have it your way, but remember when we finally do have sex I will be…" she started but he kissed away her protest.

"Nothing but happy to be whole again," Derek said, "We better get a nap in because we both know the kids will be up soon, and Aidan's going to be running around like crazy, and with the twins crawling trying to walk now," he said.

"We have a mad house," Pen smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way, and I don't think Nick or Julia would either, they're getting practice," she laughed before snuggling up with her hot stuff.

"Yeah, they are," Derek said.

**TBC**

**AN: First chapter in week or two hope you enjoyed. More coming later if it doesn't storm. **


	115. Going Home Tomorrow

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 115**

**Going Home Tomorrow**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. Three chapters in California left this one, Derek and Pen's day out and then their last night there for while.**

Nick and Julia were laying in the bed watching Jeremy sleep between them. He was already six months old and growing fast, he'd started crawling two weeks back and was already trying to pull himself up on the coffee table in the living room. He wasn't a fan of any thing green or red at the moment and if he saw food that was he'd refuse to eat it.

Six months and he already knew that he didn't like stuff. Shelly had told them that he might be walking before he was eight months they way he was going. She wasn't a doctor, but she was studying children's behavior and growth in her psychology class.

"You think we should baby proof our room when we get back?" Nick asked.

"Try the whole floor," Julia said, "If he starts walking soon like Shelly said then he's never going to slow down, he's already out crawling the twins, and they're older by few months," she said.

"I know, I'm just really excited you know, first time I saw Aidan walk to Derek and Pen I was happy too, my nephew was finally walking," Nick said, "Now I got little boy too," he said, "And you're pregnant, I just can't wait to find out how many," he said.

"Nick Shane Wells," Julia said, "So help me if you keep saying three and I have three you are going to be sleeping on the couch for while," she said before he put his hand on her stomach.

"It's just you're larger than Pen was when she was having the twins, so less this little guy or girl is going to be ten or eleven pounds then we got maybe two at least," Nick said, "Maybe four and six pounds," he offered.

"Did you do this with Pen tell her she was having three?" Julia asked, "No wonder she wanted to kill you," she said.

"No, Derek said three, I said two, and he's the one that started saying you're having three," Nick said, "I'd be happy though, we'd have four kids, and my sister," he said.

"I have three kids I think I'll bust," Julia said placing her hand on Nick's before she smiled, "I'd like six though, five of our own, and Jer too," she said.

"What you don't want ten?" Nick asked, "That's how many Derek wants, Pen wants a dozen though so they can have a lot kids, course she wants to have like two at a time," he said.

"What?" Julia asked, "How we going to all live in the house if they go having that many kids?" she asked.

"Derek was thinking about building a second house there on the land, we got like forty some acres," he said, "Either that or he wants to build onto the house we got, do like wings and stuff," Nick said taking the bottle from Jer before he picked him up burping him.

"When does he think he's going to have time for this?" Julia asked, "Aidan's running around a lot now, the twins are starting to crawl finally, Pen's well which means they're going to be doing it around the clock, not to mention he has football practice coming up, a job at the diner part time, and he flips houses too, and football games," she said.

"Derek and Jeff are working on that, I told them I'd help when I could," Nick said, "And they already started, with the sex, at least I think, was going to go and get in the pool yesterday, but they were doing it so I came back in," he said, "Well it was oral sex, not actually sex, but damn I did not want to be hearing them moan," he said.

Julia laughed before she kissed Nick, "Like they haven't caught us few times here," she said before they got up.

**DPDPDP**

Aidan was sitting in his high chair banging his fists down on it yelling at the top of his lungs as Derek tried to get him to eat his breakfast. Nikki and Kyle were playing in their cheerios not eating them but making a mess. Aidan was a year and four months, Nikki and Kyle were nine months old, and all three of them stayed in mischief.

"Aidan stop it," Derek said, "You have to eat or you can't go and play," he said trying to get the last few bites in his sons mouth.

"No," Aidan screamed turning his head away from his dad, "NO, no no no no no," he yelled banging on the tray of the high chair.

"You might as well forget it, you got almost all of it in him," Pen said as she tried to feed Kyle who was also turning away from her.

"One more bite and you can have a cookie later," Derek said, "The rest this bowl, and I'll let you play an hour longer before bed," he added.

"You do know that bribing them is not wise," Julia said coming in the kitchen with Nick and Jer.

"We know but you don't have three kids that are under two who don't want to eat their breakfast," Pen said slipping another mouth full into Nikki's mouth before she spit it back out all over herself and her brother.

"Ew," Nick said, "I'm not looking forward to when Jer is doing that," he said.

"You can change a diaper full of poop, but you can't stand spit up?" Derek asked him.

"That's different, it's all over Kyle now," Nick said.

"I'll just change his shirt and clean him up," Pen said, "It's not that bad," she added.

"You know that they'll be one before Aidan's two, and you'll have three one year olds running around," Julia said, "Just don't go getting pregnant again yet, at least wait till Aidan's almost three," she said.

"Hell no," Derek said, "If we want more then we'll start now," he said.

"Okay at least wait till we expand the house some more if you go having more than one," Nick said, "It's a three story house I know, but we already have stuff in all the rooms," he replied, "Each of us have two rooms," he said.

"We got one room for clothes and stuff that we don't wear right now, and then the kids have a room each and a play room on all three floors," Julia said.

"Oh that reminds me when we get back I thought since we have three cribs and these three have grown out them that you two might want them," Pen said, "Or Derek said he would build you some too, it's a lot cheaper than going and buying them," she said.

"You'd build us a crib?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, trust me building what you can is cheaper in the long run than going and buying it, I can build like two dressers for the price of one," Derek said before he stuck the spoon into Aidan's mouth while he was distracted.

"NOOOOOOOOOO," Aidan screamed trying to keep the spoon away from his mouth after his dad tricked him.

"Okay we're done," Pen said when Kyle threw his juice cup at Nikki, "We don't throw things mister," she said.

Nikki giggled before she pushed her own cup off the side of the high chair giggling even more when it went all in her mom's hair.

"Nikki Morgan," Derek said, "We don't do that," he said in the daddy voice that he didn't use often but they knew it meant business when he did.

Nikki started whimpering and doing her little fake cry, but Derek already knew what his daughter was up to and he didn't even buy into it, instead he took their bowls putting them in the sink before getting the dish towel so he could clean up the mess they'd made.

Nick let Julia take Jeremy while he got Nikki out the high chair she was screaming now beating on the high chair because Pen was trying to get Kyle out his and Derek was trying to clean the mess up.

"It's okay I got you," Nick said holding her trying to get her to stop crying.

"DADDY," Nikki screamed out reaching for Derek as she sobbed.

"Nick can you…" Derek started before Nick nodded.

"Yeah, you take the juice tossing girl and I'll clean up," Nick said when Derek took Nikki, she was a daddy's girl and if Derek didn't pay attention to her she'd scream and cry until he did. Nine months old and she had her dad wrapped around her little finger.

"You're in trouble when she's older," Julia said, "Wait till she starts school, her daddy's going to be the one pouting," she teased before she went to help Pen after she put Jeremy in the crib they had in the kitchen for him.

**DPDPDPDP**

It took half hour to get everything and the kids cleaned up from the breakfast war. They were all in the play room now with the kids who were actually playing nice for once. Holly was watching a cartoon on the small TV they had in there along with Chase and Melody, who was almost two.

"I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow," Penelope said, "I want to stay," she whined with a pout.

"We'll come back next summer," Derek said, "The kids will be older, and we'll have at least one more with Nick and Julia's baby," he said.

"Jer will be year old, these three will be two and one," Julia said.

"I still can't believe that Riley had the nerve to ask how Jeremy was," Pen said, "The beatch gave her son up and then wants to know how he is, I'm glad that Julia told her off, man that was sweet," she said.

"The little tramp should recognize, she wanted to fucking get with Nick again, that bitch came up to him right in front of me and just kissed him, she's lucky I didn't bitch slap her ass in that place," Julia said.

"Easy baby," Nick said, "I don't need you stressed out, it's bad for the babies," he said.

"Would you stop saying babies, it's one," Julia said.

"I don't know, you're bigger than I was, and you're what four five months along," Pen said, "I was barely showing at four," she added.

"I hear one more thing about twins or triplets I am going to leave you all here," Julia said crossing her arms.

"Twins, twins twins," Nick sang with laugh.

"Twins, twins twins," Pen joined in.

"Stop it," Julia groaned before Derek and Chase joined in to, "Ugh, Stop," she cried covering her ears.

"Nah nah booboo," Holly said with smile, "Julia's having twins," she said.

"No triplets," Nick said before Julia glared at him.

"Nick Shane Wells," Julia said standing up, "Your ass is so sleeping on the floor tonight," she said before she left the room.

"You'll be begging me to come back," Nick shouted with laugh before he picked Jeremy up going after Julia, they were getting married after they got back to Chicago and he knew even though she hated them teasing her, she loved it at the same time.

"She's going to kill us yet," Chase said.

"Nick starts it," Pen said with smile before she laid her head against Derek's shoulder.

"What you two doing tonight?" Chase asked them.

"Moonlight stroll on the beach, and I'm thinking sex there too," Derek said putting his arm around his baby girl.

"Too much information, but I'll watch these three for you," he said.

"Thanks," Pen said, "We got like six hours before we're leaving," she said.

"Actually I planned a whole day for us," Derek said, "Leading up to tonight," he said.

"Oh, um when does it start?" Penelope asked.

"Now if you want," Derek said before he kissed her.

"Chase can you…" Pen started.

"Go, I got the kids," he said with laugh before his sister and took off grabbing Derek's hand.

"You're mom and dad are silly kids you know that, just like you three," he said before giving them all a kiss.

**TBC**

**AN: I might get another chapter up today, been so hot lately haven't felt like sitting in one spot all day lol **


	116. Day Of Fun In CA

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 116**

**Day Of Fun In CA**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Derek and Penelope had been out all day since ten that morning. They'd gone to the carnival and rode as many rides as was there. Derek won her four stuffed animals, which she'd already said the kids got one each, and she'd keep the fourth. He'd won two dolphin, which Pen claimed, the second dolphin, was for Nikki who loved them as well, Aidan and Kyle were both getting bears, a polar bear and a Panda bear.

They'd eaten lunch on the peer watching the seagulls fly around. They had cheeseburgers, with side fries, two large chocolate milkshakes and funnel cake to split with strawberries on top.

After lunch the two of them had gone back to the van, which Derek hated driving, but it was easier than driving three vehicles. Chase, Julia, Nick and the three kids they had rode in one van while Derek, Pen, the twins and Aidan were in the other one. The whole summer they'd all done stuff together so they had used the two vans.

"Where do you want to go now my sweet sunshine?" Derek asked wrapping his arm around her. The two them had put the prizes in the van along with some souvenirs they'd gotten. It was their last full day there because they were leaving after breakfast in the morning.

"How about the beach, walk under the peers look for sea shells," Pen suggested, "We got the bucket," she added.

"Okay more sea shells it is," Derek said as they walked down to the beach. Derek found a spot so they could sit in the sand where the water cam up over their legs when it came in. It also washed some sea shells in, but mostly it was just them getting wet. Their change clothes were in the van, but they didn't care. Pen lay back letting the water come up over her face getting her hair wet. She'd gotten Derek to lay back and she used him as a pillow.

"I don't want to leave here," she said, "It's peaceful, but I know we gotta go back," Pen replied laying her head on his chest cuddling up as the waves came in, "It's been so wonderful, and we've had so much fun," she said, "I don't want it to end."

"We're going back home, we'll see how much they all missed us, I pretty sure that my mom is going stir crazy," Derek said.

"They all flew out here for the fourth," Pen said, "Well except for Jeff, god I wish he could came, stupid asshole person that murdered those people, made him work," she growled out.

"He said he'd be at the airport waiting on us, with the vehicles," Derek said, "We're going to the college first thing Friday morning for orientation and he's spending the day with us," he said.

"I know I just missed him the most you know, it's felt weird not seeing him every day," Pen replied, "He's become like a dad to me, and that's something that's nice you know," she said, "God I'm going to get all emotional here," she replied with groan.

"Well we know you're not pregnant," Derek teased before he wiped the tears away, "So what's wrong baby girl?"

**DPDPDP**

"So much has changed, Nick and Julia are getting married the day before we go to college, and they're taking their honeymoon over Christmas break. She's going to be having the baby soon too," Pen said, "Then you're going to be at football practice in the afternoons and Saturdays, we got three kids under two," Pen sighed, "And I want another baby," she blurted out.

"What?" Derek asked sitting up, "Did you just say you want another baby?"

"Yes, I miss when they were little and were asleep in the crib first few months," she said, "I love them now so much, but I want more kids," she groaned, "Am I selfish here, I know it is hard, but I want more little babies like you," Pen said.

"I don't think it's selfish, but maybe we should wait till after football season, I want more, but the twins are nine months, Aidan will be two in April, it's only about four months," Derek said, "Six tops," he said.

"But if start now then you'll have another baby by June," Pen said with smile before she straddled his waist, "Another girl or boy, who know maybe three this time," she said before she kissed him, pushing Derek back onto the sand, "Please?" she asked kissing his neck as she ran her hands under his shirt up his side.

"Baby girl," Derek moaned as she ground against his already growing erection, "We can't do this here somebody will see, Derek replied before she pushed his shirt up kissing his torso and stomach. He hadn't stopped working out during the summer. Nick and him swam in the ocean and ran every morning, did push ups, sit ups, and the gym that Steven had in the basement of the house. He had gotten more muscles over the summer and was feeling out more.

"I need you," Penelope moaned pulling her shirt off revealing the bathing suit she had underneath.

**DPDPDPDP**

Derek put his hands on her sides pushing her up because he didn't want to do this now, where somebody could have them arrested. They'd gotten lucky twice, but one Steven's friends had seen them one day practically having sex under the peer, he'd told them to knock it off or they'd be looking at the beach from their house.

"Baby, you know we can't, but I'm sure that we could sneak back in the house and have some fun," he said.

"It's only four," Pen whined.

"Yes, but we gotta go get showered changed and everything for tonight," Derek said pushing her hair behind her ears, "I think you're going to enjoy tonight," he said.

"I always enjoy sex with you," Pen said, "One of our best past times, besides making babies," she replied before kissing him again.

"Oh no you don't woman," Derek said before he picked her up sitting her in the sand before he got up, then he helped her stand, "We're going to the house, shower, change, make sure that Chase isn't dying and then we're leaving again," he said.

"Spoil sport," Pen said with a pout crossing her arms refusing to move.

"Baby girl, you know I want to wait till tonight, when the moons out, and when nobody's around to see us having sex," Derek said, "I thought we could go out to your favorite restaurant, sit out on the deck and look out onto the ocean," he said wrapping his arms around her waist even though she had them crossed.

Pen turned her head away, but Derek took hold her face turning it back to him, "I'm mad at you," she said, "I want to make out and you don't."

"Princess," Derek said but she pulled away, "Penelope Michelle Morgan," he said using her full name before he picked her up fireman still after he got the bucket. He spanked her ass making her squeal, "Fine you want to act like a brat, I'll treat you like one," he said before spanking her again then carrying her back up to the van.

"Derek Michael Morgan put me down," Pen said the whole way up there, she was trying to spank his ass, but he was walking and it was hard to do.

"No," Derek said before spanking her again before he let her stand turning her around to face the van before he started kissing her neck, "You're a bad girl, Penelope, it's a wonder I haven't spanked you before now, all summer you've been teasing me, now you're getting it back," he said moving his hand over her back side with smile before he spanked her, "I love your ass, baby girl, it's so soft and firm," he said before he pulled her shorts down placing kisses on her bottom.

Pen moaned feeling his lips against her ass, "Derek," she whined knowing that somebody could come along.

**DPDPDP**

It was half hour before Derek and Penelope got back to the house, they'd made out in the van after they'd gotten in. It had taken everything not to just take his baby girl right there. He'd wanted to so badly, but he'd stopped himself before it went too far.

Penelope went into their bedroom finding some clothes she could change into after she showered. Derek however took her hand pulling her into the bathroom, we can dress later, much later," he said kissing her for the hundredth time it seemed like.

"No I'm not letting you in that shower with me," Pen protested before Derek shut the door locking them in the bathroom.

"I know how to get you in that shower with me in it," Derek said kissing her again making her whimper as his hands moved under her shirt.

"No you don't," Pen said with smile, she was so close to caving, she wanted to be wrapped in his arms, and not just in the shower, "I won't break," she said as he kissed her chest after pulling her shirt off and her bathing suit down.

Derek kissed the tops her breasts making her moan as he ran his tongue down the valley between her breasts. His hands moved over her sides going up cupping her breasts together before he licked his tongue across them from one nipple to the other before sucking the left one in his mouth.

"Derek," Pen cried out holding his head to her as he continued to suck and nip there, "Fine, you win," she moaned, "I want you in the shower with me," she said, "And I want that mouth of yours all over me," she said before pulling him to her so she could kiss him.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Derek said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him as he kissed her. He didn't want to stop, he loved kissing her, she was his drug, no matter how many times he kissed her, it wasn't nearly enough.

Derek pulled his shirt off tossing it on the floor before he kissed her some more until they were both breathless, gasping for air with their heads leaning against each other.

"I had fun today," Pen said, "It was nice to have day away with you," she said.

"Yeah we've all hung out this summer mostly together except the nights that me and you stayed here with the kids," Derek said, "But I thought we could make Saturday nights or Sundays we can go out and do something," he said.

"Sounds like you thought this out," Pen said with smile.

"I love spending time with my baby girl and kids, but I want to spend some time with just you," Derek said, "Sometimes that is, but you four I want to be with for the rest of my life,"

"Derek," Pen said.

"And I will never want to do anything else, be anywhere else besides beside you every night for the rest my life, you're my best friend Penelope," Derek said, "The mother of my children, and I love you so much, and I'll never say I got something better to do, because you are my something better, being right here with you, our kids, the only place I find is home to me, and being inside you," he said before he kissed her.

"Don't you go making me cry," Pen said before he pulled away, picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"I can't wait any more," Derek said before he laid her down on the bed, "I need you now," he replied before kissing her.

**TBC**

**AN: I was going to post yesterday, but I went and played in our pond, and that's where I'm heading now too. I'll post more tonight or tomorrow have fun and stay out the heat.**


	117. Home In U

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 117**

**Home In U**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Penelope looked up watching Derek as he kicked his shoes off before taking the last few piece of clothing off. She knew that he'd never hurt her, but she was nervous, about how it was going to feel after so long. She swallowed giving him a smile before he took her shoes off tossing them on the floor, then moved up taking her skirt off tossing it aside after he got her socks off. She was left laying there with just her panties on.

Derek looked over her body, "You're beautiful as always," he said giving her a smile before he took her last piece clothes off tossing them away, "I've wanted you for so long, to be able to do this again," he said kissing her stomach gently nipping at her belly button.

Pen sighed his words alone put her mind at ease; she knew that Derek wasn't Dan, he'd never be that bastard, but she still felt scared for some reason. "I don't know if…"

"Don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you I swear I'd never do that," Derek said, "We can go slow as you need, baby steps, but I want to be buried inside of you before midnight, I love you so much, and I want my baby girl back," he said cupping her face as he laid beside her.

"I'm just scared, that something's going to hurt, or it won't feel the same," Pen said.

"You gotta stop being scared, it'll make you panic then we're never going to enjoy this like we used to," Derek said trying to calm her fears, "I promise you, I'll go slow, I just want to make you feel better," he said running his hand over her side.

The whip marks mostly were fading except for few spots, they'd be there for the rest her life as scars of what happened. Dan's name in some places would be there forever as well, he just didn't want that bastard to be marked inside of her for the rest her life. He wanted to wash it all away, making her feel special again, he'd heard her on time with Shelly, that she didn't feel like she was special any more, or that he could look at her without seeing the scars, but it wasn't true, and he told her that.

"Derek, that was private conversation," Pen said.

"I don't care, you are special to me, you are my whole world, the night I meet you, I knew that I was going to know you, and you're not just the motor mouth sixteen year old trying to get back to San Francisco," Derek said before he kissed her, "You're my wife, the mother of our children, and the woman that I want to look back with in fifty years and see what we had, the hot sex, you on top of me while you ride me like you always do," he said kissing her chest.

**DPDPDP**

"Ugh," Pen groaned before she sat up, "I…"

Derek sat up beside her, "Listen you're thinking too much, just relax and let me love you," he said running his hands over her shoulders as he kissed her back.

"I want you to so much," Pen said, "I don't know maybe I'm being over…"

"Okay that's it, stop talking, close your eyes," Derek said getting behind her, he continued massaging her shoulders, and he knew she was tense, "Clear your mind for me," he said kissing her back, "All I see is you baby girl, your beautiful brown eyes, the freckles that go down your right side that show up when you get in the sun, the bruise you got from getting in the pool on that float and you missed it and hit the side the pool," he said kissing where Dan had carved his name, this scar would be there for the rest her life.

Pen closed her eyes letting Derek's words calm her, "I'm sorry I'm such a…"

"Stop talking," Derek said again, before he continued until he felt her relaxing and when he helped her lay back on the bed he laid beside her on his side kissing her as he moved his hand over her side kissing her lips letting his fingers maker circles erecting moans from her.

It wasn't long before Pen stopped thinking about everything except for her handsome husband's lips all over her body. Derek got on his knees moving down her body parting her legs so he could have more access, "You're beautiful and don't you go forgetting that," he said bending his head down and kissing the insides of both of her legs on the spots where Dan had made of his name, "He doesn't have you, he never did, you are my baby girl," he said as he moved his hands up to her thighs before parting her lips to his view, "Damn you're so wet," he moaned putting his head down and darting his tongue between her folds tasting her juices moaning at the taste that seemed like forever since he'd tasted.

"Derek," Pen moaned feeling her body respond to his as it started to come alive again like it used to be.

"That's right, baby girl, you already feel it, your body craving to be with mine," he said kissing her stomach before he slid one finger inside making her cry out in pleasure when he found her g-spot.

"Oh god, Derek," she said reaching up for him as she felt him moving his finger slowly over that spot inside her, it had been so long almost six months since she'd felt Derek inside of her and they'd just been kissing and he'd been getting her off by rubbing her clit, and sucking there and her nipples, he hadn't stuck his fingers inside her, but right now it felt so wonderful.

**DPDPDP**

Derek listened to Penelope's moans as they became heavier as he continued. He was now licking her clit, sucking it into his mouth as he thrust two fingers in and out of her body. He moved them over her G-spot making her moan every time he pulled out.

"Derek, please," Pen begged moving her head from side to side as her body started to shudder. She could feel the climax as it rushed through her body, she couldn't even get her voice to work as it took over her body.

Derek smiled watching his baby girl as she arched up letting her release flow over her. He continued licking and sucking at her clit making her scream out when he pulled it between his teeth gently tugging on it.

Pen tried to catch her breath as she came down, she was panting and whimpering as she felt Derek's tongue against her licking her clean before it pushed into her opening, "Shit, baby," she said pulling her legs up bending her knees arching into his mouth as he fucked her with his tongue.

"No, better, you're cum," Derek said pushing her legs apart as he thrusted his tongue inside her making her moan. He didn't stop torturing her until she was cumming again his name screaming from her lips along with few other words as she went over.

Pen collapsed back on the bed as her body relaxed completely she felt like if she moved she was going to die she felt so good. "Hot stuff," she said reaching for him, but he was already moving up her body.

"I want to be inside of you, feel you around me," Derek said pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear before he kissed her.

"I do too," Pen said before she felt him at her entrance, "Go slow," she added.

"Always my love," Derek said hoping that he didn't hurt her as he slowly pushed into her body as he kissed her lips showing her that he loved her as he filled her with his aching cock.

Pen wrapped her arms around his neck whimpering as she felt him sliding inside, "Derek," she moaned before he stopped giving her time to adjust it had been so long he didn't want to hurt her, "Don't stop," she said moving her fingers over his back.

Derek pulled out before moving back inside her and this time he didn't stop till he was completely inside of her. He looked into her eyes seeing if she felt any pain, but all he could see was her love shining back at him just like two years ago when he'd made love to her for the first time at the cabin, "I'll always be here to make it okay, when you're feeling sad I'll be that shoulder you can cry on, when you're happy and just want to jump up and down, I'll be that crazy guy beside you doing the same, and when you want me to make you whole, I'll make love to you until you tell me that you feel whole again, because I love you, without you I don't my life would be sane, you're my everything," Derek said.

Pen smiled feeling the tears forming in her eyes before they fell, "I love you so much too, Derek," Pen said pulling him down into a kiss before she rolled them over, "But I will make fun of you when you're trying to get our kids to listen and they throw juice on you just like you did me," she said, "Don't think I didn't see that smile," she giggled before Derek took one her nipples into his mouth pulling making her whimper.

**DPDPDP**

"You ready?" Derek asked few minutes later, he wanted to move, but Pen was trying to get used to him being inside of her again, so he'd given her time.

"Yes, go slow till I say other wise," Pen said wrapping her arms around his neck before she looked up at him.

Derek pulled out slowly before doing the same going back in, he didn't want to hurt her, and the doctor said it would be painful at first, her body had been without for so long the intrusion of him inside her would be close to the first time but without the barrier he had to break through.

Penelope moaned feeling him around her as he touched every thing inside of her like he used to, "Damn you're so tight," Derek moaned burying his head against her neck as he thrust in out, and when she wrapped her legs around him, he thought he was going to bust.

"Faster," Pen moaned, she felt like she was on fire as he moved inside of her, she could feel the fire starting in the pit of her stomach, "Derek move," Pen cried out as the waves of pleasure started washing over her.

Derek bit down on her neck before he started moving faster thrusting in and out until he exploded sending his love that had been building into her. Her name coming from his mouth as he thrust into her until they were both going into another orgasm.

It had been so long, and they'd need each other, to finally be one again was like they'd never been apart, any thing that remained in her body of Dan was gone. Besides the scars he'd left on her body any memory of him was leaving Penelope's mind as she wrapped herself completely in Derek.

The love he had for her was more than the hate Dan had unleashed on her, and in her mind and heart that alone had gotten her through all the months of hurt and pain when she couldn't have Derek inside her.

**DPDPDP**

Derek lay on his back with Penelope in his arms hours later and he thanked anybody that was listening for letting them have this again. He changed his mind on waiting, if Pen wanted more kids then that's what she'd get, more kids if the fates were on their side.

"I want at least ten more kids maybe twelve with you, baby girl," Derek said before he kissed her forehead.

"Fifteen kids is a lot, Nick and Julia would have to move out, lets stick to couple more right now," Pen said with a yawn before she went to sleep after she said, "I love you,"

"I love you too, baby girl," Derek said drifting off with her.

**TBC**

**AN: This chapter is for Sunday as in tomorrow the twenty-seventh I don't know what I'll be doing so I'm posting tonight. Hope you enjoy I'm skipping ahead two days next so if they're home all of a sudden that's why. **


	118. Kid War

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 118**

**Kid War**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Aidan was sitting in the floor playing with his toys looking at his brother and sister who were also playing. However, the three were not getting along at the moment; they'd been fighting since they got home the day before. Derek was sitting on the couch with Penelope lying with her head on his lap. While she slept he made sure the kids didn't start throwing things again.

Kyle had started it, he'd picked up one of Aidan's toys which he'd been playing with at the time and took it with him. Aidan hadn't liked it and started screaming before he threw the closest thing beside him. Luckily it had been a stuffed animal because he hit Nikki in the face with it, but had been aiming for Kyle.

Nikki had been minding her own business until that moment, she had picked the stuffed animal up, which was hers and then threw one of the Leggos back at Aidan. All three kids had continued said shouting and throwing match until Nick, who'd been on the phone in the kitchen came into the living room finding all three them throwing the big Leggos at each other.

Derek had been trying to unpack while Pen had gone with Julia to get something for dinner. It had taken both Derek and Nick to separate the three screaming kids. They'd put them in separate spots for time out for couple minutes and decided that getting in the kiddy pool they had for the kids wasn't going to happen that day.

Right now they were doing okay, although they kept looking at each other daring the other to start something. Aidan got up off the floor walking over to his brother and sat down. Kyle however did not like it and he stood up on his shaky legs, he could walk and Nikki too, but they were shaky still sometimes on keeping their balance.

"Ky," Nikki said looking at her brother then to big brother, "DADDY," she screamed next when Kyle took her hand.

Pen sat up fast startled by their daughter screaming, Derek got up going over to them taking Kyle who was trying to pull his sister away from Aidan, "No, you're not going to start this today," he said.

"NO," Kyle screamed out when his dad picked him up.

Pen went and sat with Aidan and Nikki while Kyle and Derek had little talk about being mean to his brother. "Do you want to go and play outside for little?" Pen asked them.

"NO," Nikki said before throwing the truck she had behind her back at her brother.

"Okay missy, you're getting a time out too," Pen said before Aidan retaliated again, "And I want even more kids," She sighed as Nikki started crying.

**DPDPDP**

Nick and Julia got back from their doctor's appointment finding Derek and Pen in the kitchen with the kids trying to get through lunch. "I'm guessing it's not going good again," Nick said.

"No, and this time Nikki started the fighting," Derek said, before getting the spoon of food into his daughter's mouth.

"So how did the doctor's go?" Pen asked as Kyle willingly ate his lunch.

"Not so good, well I mean we found out that I'm in fact having more than one baby," Julia said, "But the doctor said that I'm at risk for some stuff and I'm worried now," she said.

"Her mom died the same way, it's genetic sometimes skips a generation sometimes not," Nick said, "We're hoping for the best, but the doc said he's taking them before her due date so she doesn't have to deliver them, it would be higher risk of her bleeding out that way," he said taking Julia's hand.

"Everything will be fine, I know it," Pen said with smile before she went back to feeding Kyle.

"Um where's Aidan at?" Julia asked.

"He's taking a time out, which turned into a nap when he fell asleep," Derek said, "I don't know what is with these three but for two days now they've been fighting, they were find in San Fran now they won't stop fighting," he said getting another spoon full of food into Nikki's mouth before she but her hands in front of her mouth to keep the rest from going in.

"You know what's funny, she does what Jeremy does when I'm trying to get him to drink the milk," Nick said, "Of course he hits the bottle trying to knock it out my hand," he said.

"I wish this little princess would stop it," Derek said moving his daughter's hands trying to get her to finish eating.

"No dada no," Nikki said turning her head, but Derek got the spoon in her mouth before she could close it.

"Wait for it," Pen said and then Nikki screamed out shaking her head trying to get out the high chair, "Nikki Morgan stop it now, you've only eaten four spoonfuls of your lunch," she said.

"No, no no no no," the nine month old replied.

"Just think you two want more," Julia said, "Boy will it be a time at breakfast," she said.

"And you two are having two more, plus Jer is what six months old almost," Derek said putting the spoon down and picking Nikki up out her high chair sitting her on his lap, "Okay you're going to eat the rest of this, even if you don't want to because I don't want you getting sick without eating," he said as Nikki squirmed.

"We wish you two luck, I'm going to lie down and take a nap, I'm tired," Julia said, "I got four more months till I give birth and that doctor can't depict anything, she said first I was four months now she says five months already jeez," she groaned.

"I'm going to call Ruth see how Jer is, she wanted spend the day with him, and Holly too," Nick said before they went upstairs.

"Get some rest, Derek's cooking tonight, fried cabbage, corn bread, pork chops, and fried potatoes," Pen said, "I'm starving for it already," she said.

"I'm making chocolate cake too," Derek said, "Pen said I had to," he added.

"Damn, I'm hungry too now," Julia said, "Going to get snack then lay down," she replied as they left this time.

**DPDPDP**

"I gotta go and pick up the cabbage from Ruth, she ordered so much at the diner that she said we could have some it, nobody would eat it all," Derek said getting his keys, "If you want I can take Aidan with me," he offered.

"Yes please," Pen said, "I don't know what has gotten into these three, but its gotta stop, or we'll never get a baby sitter," she said, "Our other one can't take on all five of them now and Ruth can't take care them either while she's working," she replied.

"I know," Derek said, "We'll figure out something, we got two weeks before college starts, and orientation is that first weekend so we'll get it done," he said before giving her a kiss.

Pen smiled before she pushed him back against the counter kissing him, moving her hands under his shirt trying to feel as much of him as she could, it felt like it used to now, and she was craving her handsome husband a lot.

Derek moaned when she caught his lip pulling it into her mouth biting down. He groaned feeling her nails raking down his back, "Damn baby girl," he said pulling away for air, "You going to have me taking you to bed instead of going to get that cabbage if you don't stop," he said.

"Then let's go, the kids are napping, and I'm horny," Penelope said.

"Tempting, but Aidan's awake, and I'm not having sex with my son in the next room playing," Derek said kissing her forehead, "We'll be back in hour or so, don't go to the pool less Nick is out there, I know you know how to swim, but still something could happen, and I don't want you hurt," he said before moving away.

"No," Pen said pulling him back around, "I want you now," She said wrapping her arms around his waist trapping him against the fridge and her body.

Derek moaned before her lips attacked his neck nipping and biting until he wanted to push her against the wall and have sex right there. "Mommy, daddy," Aidan said standing beside the kitchen table looking at them.

Derek quickly moved away from Pen fixing his shirt while she fixed her skirt he'd been trying to get up, "What you need buddy?" Derek asked picking him up.

"Nothing," Aidan said, "What you do to mommy?" he asked looking at his dad.

"He wasn't doing anything Aid," Pen said, "Do you want to go with daddy to get some stuff to make tonight?" Pen asked.

Aidan nodded wanting to spend some time with his dad, "Yes," he said putting his arms around Derek's neck.

"Okay, let me get your shoes and you can go with daddy," Penelope said giving Aidan a kiss, she would have Derek, but it would lead to more than one kiss and that wouldn't have been good.

**DPDPDP**

It was almost six when dinner got done, Derek had started when he'd gotten back at four and Nick had helped him by making the fried potatoes upstairs on their stove. They'd also used that oven to make the cake since the corn bread too up all the room in the down stairs oven.

"Here's to our second night back, and the start of a wonderful coming second part the year," Julia said, "Nick and our babies coming in four months, and to Derek and Pen who want to have more kids, even if it wears them out," she teased.

"And to starting college soon," Nick said, "High school is over and new chapter begins," he said before they all cheered and drank the soda, which they'd put into the wine glasses that they'd gotten in California.

Derek was eating while also trying to get Kyle to eat, he'd made the kids a plate with fried potatoes the corn bread and little bit of cabbage and he had cut up the pork chop into tiny pieces so they could eat it. Pen was working on feeding Nikki, but Aidan was determined to do it himself but Nick was watching him make sure he didn't get chocked or nothing.

Julia watched them with smile, it was like they already knew what to do, she knew that Nick and her would be just the same, but might struggle for while balancing three kids under one plus Holly who had wanted to go and play with Desiree and Whitney who had gone over to play with Mikey, Brandon's son.

Fran was bringing her back in the morning since she was spending the night at her place with Desiree and Whitney. Things had changed some since they'd been gone, the first was that Fran had moved out the apartment and moved into a house close to where Jeff and Ruth lived at since they'd decided that they wanted to live in a house as well.

Sarah and Eric were going to be having their first baby she was three months along. Jamie and Brandon had finally gotten married, they'd wanted them there, but since Pen and her still hadn't fully made up they'd went along with the wedding not wanting to wait any longer.

Steven, Max, Daniel and Chase had were fixing up the house that they got, but Chase had taken off for while to visit them, so they were now finally finishing it. Melody would be two in another month and she was just like her dad, never wanting to slow down.

Nat and Melody, Jeff and Ruth's daughter were now also expecting, and had moved back to Chicago so Mel could start her internship at the local hospital working with Fran.

Derek was about to say something when Kyle picked up his spoon and was about to throw it, "No," he said taking it away from him, "We do not throw our silverware," he said.

Nick and Julia bit back their smiles watching Kyle shake his head no at his dad reaching for the spoon, "Since we got back these three have been wild," Nick said, "I think we spoiled them, or you two did," he said taking Aidan's fork when he was about ready to throw it too, "Alright little man, you heard your dad, we don't throw silverware," he said.

"Yes we do," Aidan said with smile.

"The next person that acts like they are going to throw their silverware or anything else will not be getting desert," Penelope said using her mom voice.

Nikki looked up at her mom before she put her hand on her nose with a giggle, "Nikki Morgan," Derek said, "What did your mother just tell you?" He asked.

"She not say food," Nikki said with innocent look.

"Yes I did I said you were not to throw anything else either," Penelope said getting her napkin and getting the potatoes off her nose.

"That not thing," Nikki said, "Tho potos," she said with giggle.

"Alright smarty britches, you will be going to bed earlier tonight," Derek said, "Because putting potatoes on your mom's face was included because they are something," he said.

"No no no," Nikki said before she started crying hitting her juice cup when she moved her hand knocking it over before it went in the floor.

"Looks like sitting at the table's over for you," Derek said getting up before he went over taking Nikki with him to the bedroom.

"I'll take the plates in there," Nick said knowing that Derek was going to be while, Nikki mostly would sit in her high chair and be fine eating there at the table, but she'd started getting where she didn't like being confined and Derek had to sit with her away from the table so she would eat.

"I'm going to have to ask her doctor about that, I mean she is fine if Derek is sitting with her and they're eating together, but if she sits in her high chair and Derek's trying to feed Kyle or help Aidan so he doesn't try and eat the fork or spoon too she starts throwing a fit," Pen said with a sigh.

"Did you ever think maybe she's jealous?" Julia asked, "I mean, not the bad kind, but that she wants her daddy to pay attention to only her?" she asked.

"What?" Pen asked.

"Think about it, in California Derek was always holding her and feeding her the first two months because she kept sliding down in the high chair and was trying to get out of it, so he started holding her when he did she was fine, now she's back in the high chair," Julia said.

"I don't know," Pen said when Nick came back, "How is she?" she asked.

"Fine now, Derek is sitting in the floor with her at the table they have tea at and she's being a good girl," Nick said.

"Maybe you're right Julia, I guess we're going to have to figure something out," Pen said with a sigh, "I thought we could start on another baby now, but if we can't even stop these three from fighting each other what happens when we have another?" she asked, "What do you think, should we try again now or wait?" Pen asked.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay so answer Pen's question should they or should they wait? I spent yesterday in the pond but taking a break, mad tired, and wanted to give you al some more chapters, this weekend I won't be writing though first the month will be either gone or swimming. Till then I'll be here.**


	119. First Day College

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 119**

**First Day College**

**AN: Thanks for the review I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

**AN2: Okay I wasn't sure when Derek met Gerald his friend from season one final episode so I'm making it now.**

It was the first day of classes and Derek, Pen, and Nick were not sure which classes they wanted to take. Nick had picked couple he wanted, but they'd filled up fast, the two that Derek had wanted were also full, which left two classes they both didn't want and then the three that they'd gotten few weeks back.

"So we got Algebra, Biology, which I think is fucking stupid because why would we need to know about animals if we're joining the FBI?" Nick asked, "It's dumb," he groaned.

"Well I have to take it too, and I'm working with computers, it's like something you gotta take I don't know," Pen said, "But we got Math and Biology together, then we split after that," she said.

"No, I got Biology first thing, and then Psychology, then I have Algebra, and last I got two intro classes, one to Law and the second to Criminal Law," Derek said.

"What, we only got Biology together ugh, this is so not fair," Pen whined, "We were going to be that couple that shares classes and sits beside each other secretly holding hands," she said with a pout.

"Well I don't got Biology with you two, I have it with Julia," Nick said with smile, "But I got Algebra with Derek," he said, "And didn't me and you take that art elective?" he asked Pen.

"Yeah, I guess one class with each other is good," Pen said, "This isn't like high school, well I'm off to find my first class," she said taking Derek's hand, "We're off I mean," she replied, "We all got an hour break at eleven till noon so we can meet out here then, have lunch," Pen said.

"Yeah, then after I'm gone," Derek said, "Two classes today and Wednesday, then I got three classes tomorrow and Thursday, with one class, the Intro to Criminal Law being from 4 till 8 only on Tuesdays," he said.

"Damn who's teaching that?" Nick asked, "I got that too, I forgot I took six classes," he replied.

"Some woman I don't know, I'm just glad that football practice is on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday's," Derek said, before they went to find their classes.

**DPDPDP**

Pen looked around the classes room, which was not really a classroom, but more of a lecture auditorium, "How we supposed to learn in this big of a classroom?" She asked looking around.

"Last two seats," Derek said before he got them with Pen sitting beside him, "We'll learn, plus they have tutors here that help us," he said before getting the book out, they'd decided the classes that were shared, they'd share a book, it would be cheaper that way since the biology book had been almost two hundred bucks, it was one fifty, and with three kids, wanting to expand the house, and driving back and forth each day, they were trying to cut down on some of the cost. They all had scholarships, but whatever they didn't use they got back, so they wanted to cut where they could.

"Pen or Pencil?" Pen asked pulling the bag she had full of pencils pens, erasers, and few other things they might need.

"Pen, I got the notebooks yesterday, five subject like you asked, and I got two," Derek said handing her the one that was hers. It was purple and he'd drew a heart at the bottom with their names in the heart.

"Aw, you're going to make me kiss you right now," Pen said, "But I don't want to embarrass ourselves on the first day," she said.

"Screw that," Derek said before he pulled her close kissing her, "You are my baby girl and wife, I will kiss you when I want to," he said with smile.

Few minutes later the teacher started talking and some guy went around passing out the syllabus' for the class. Penelope looked down at hers and was shocked, "We have to learn all this by December?" she asked before looking at Derek, "It's three chapters a week," she said.

"Four chapters every two weeks," Derek said, "No wait, it's broken down into four sections, these two have six chapters and it's a four week period each, that's a month so two chapters a week and last week we review for the test," he said.

"We got other classes too," Pen said, "Oh god we're not going to…"

"Penelope Michelle Morgan don't you dare finish the sentence," Derek said, "We are going to figure this out, it might take couple days but we'll get a schedule, even if we have to spend almost every minute we're not doing something else studying," he said.

"What about our kids, I mean that time is for them," Pen said.

"We'll figure it out, but um about the having more kids right away, you think we could wait till maybe after the first year?" Derek asked, "I love our kids, and…"

"I was going to say the same thing," Pen said, "Because we gotta get a handle on this first," she replied.

"Yes we do," Derek said reading over the papers in his hand.

**DPDPDP**

By eleven o'clock they were all done for while and meet up outside under one the large trees that looked out onto the football field.

"Just think couple weeks we'll be watching you play out there," Nick said.

"Well duh," Pen said, "He's not the baseball player," she said.

"Somebody had bad morning," Julia said sitting down with one her friends who had decided to join them, "Everybody this is Harmony, she's friend of mine," she said.

"Hi," Pen said, Derek nodded trying to read over the syllabus he had gotten for his Psychology class, "I'm Penelope and this is Derek my husband, he's trying to figure out his Psych at the moment," she said.

"Yeah sorry," Derek said putting the paper down, "The woman expects us to have this whole book done by the end the semester, was trying to look through the chapters and stuff," he said.

"Yeah I had Mrs. Marlow last semester, she's a bitch, and watch out, she finds one male student and tries to sink her paws into him, flirts and all that shit," Harmony said, "Last year it was this guy, and he got all A's, but then again, his girlfriend dumped him," she said.

"Yeah, we're married so any woman tries it with Derek, I will relocate them and fast," Pen said.

"So you're the computer friend," Harmony said, "Julia told me about you, I just forgot your name sorry," she said.

"It's cool, I'm going to go to the library after this if you ever need anything that's were I stay, got twelve roommates at my sorority house and let's just say it's never a dull moment," Harmony said, "Julia used to live there with me till she found Nick here, but she is doing great," she said with s mile.

"If you don't stop I'm going to hit you," Julia said.

"Anyways, if you three want to come to the frat party that our brother house is throwing this weekend feel free, we got a bartender to come help out, and he's so cool, we have wet t-shirt contests, and the girls that flash get free alcohol, or any of the guys they want if they strip down to their bra and panties during the contest and throw their bras out to the guys afterwards," Harmony said.

"Sounds fun," Derek said sarcastically.

"Don't knock it till you are there and having fun," Harmony said, "My brother is at the frat house, and they always throw massive parties it's fun," she said, "Just come once," she said, "Well I gotta go so I'll see you later," she said before getting up.

**DPDPDP**

"That would be fun, cut loose for a night," Nick said, "My dad is coming in this weekend, he's got a week off after the last case, and he said he'd drag Rossi with him might be nice, they could watch the kids, we could have some fun, Julia could be the designated driver, she can't drink after all," he said.

"I got football, I can't just get wasted," Derek said.

"Fine, Pen and I can have some fun, she's never had any beer before," Nick said.

"None of us have," Julia said.

"Derek has, Jeff caught him when he was thirteen he was doing it on a dare," Nick said, "Well Pen told me," he said.

"Penelope you are so in trouble," Derek said before he started tickling her making her squeal.

"Damn this must be where the fun is at," a guy said coming up behind them.

"You could say that," Nick said, "Hey guys, this is Gerald, I met him this morning," he said.

"Hey," Julia said, "Don't mind those two, they're erotically in love and happily married too," she said.

"Married damn, I was hoping they were brother and sister, because damn she's fine hot mama," Gerald said.

"Did you just hit on my wife?" Derek asked.

"Sorry man," Gerald said, "You wouldn't share would you, because that body is killer," he said.

"Watch it, or I might have to kick your ass," Derek said, "And I sure as hell do not share my wife with anybody," he said.

"Okay, I'll back off, but if you ever get an itch he can't scratch for you, I'll gladly be of service," Gerald said.

"That's not going to happen," Pen said, "Plus I don't think our kids would want a new daddy," she said.

"You're married and got kids, and you're just starting college, what you twenty or something?" he asked.

"No, Derek and I are nineteen, Pen's eighteen," Nick said, "If you can stop trying to pick her up, you can stay, but I think he might take your head off if you keep hitting on her," he said.

"Yeah sorry about that," Gerald said before he sat down, "But you can't say that you didn't marry the finest woman alive," he said looking at Derek.

"I never said I didn't," Derek replied, watching Gerald glad he sat beside Julia and not them, he didn't want to have to punch the guy already, but he was hitting on his wife.

"So how do you all like first day of college, it's my second year here, I got four more with the degree I am getting," Gerald said.

"I got two years left, nursing program," Julia said.

"We all got four," Pen said, "I'm in the computer program, love hacking piss me off you better watch out, who knows what I might do," she laughed.

"Derek and I got full ride scholarship, he's got football, and in the spring I got baseball," Nick said, "What about you?" he asked.

"I want my own paradise," Gerald said, "Move to Hawaii, Jamaica, or Florida open my own tropical paradise, or if I can just run one, I'd be happy," he said, "I'm getting my business degree with minor in Entrepreneur degree they have here," he said.

"Sounds nice," Julia said, "Those two are going to the FBI when they get out," she said.

"Well work our way up first," Nick said, "My dad went from working as a beat cop to the FBI, but took him twenty some years," he said.

"Damn, we got some future FBI's with us," Gerald said, "And you're married to one them already," he said looking at Pen.

"Yes I am," She said before kissing Derek.

Derek smiled pulling her closer to him putting his arm around her waist and hugging her to his body, he could figure out the college stuff later, right now holding his baby girl and hanging with his friends, and their new one was enough to think about.

**TBC**

**AN: I'm going to try and get another chapter up today tomorrow I'll be doing few things but try and get a chapter up at least. Hope everybody's staying cool it's hot here I know that. **


	120. Daddy's Little Girl

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 120**

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**AN: Thanks for the review I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Derek was pulling into the baby sitter's driveway, they had found a woman who ran a daycare with couple of her friends, and it was affordable too. He was picking them up today, usually Pen did but she was still at the college, she had a test in two days in one her computer classes and was reading over the stuff again.

Nick and Julia were also at the college still, Julia was studying for a nursing quiz that was more like a test and Nick had a project in his Sociology class which he'd taken instead of Psych. The only two classes that Derek and him had together were the law classes.

Derek knocked on the door waiting to be let in when he heard Nikki screaming from inside the house, so he walked in going to find his daughter, he hated hearing her crying and out the kids she cried the most.

"Shh, it's okay your dad will be here soon," Carrie said trying to calm Nikki down, "It's okay," she said.

"Is she okay?" Derek asked finding them in the kitchen.

"Hey, see your daddy's right here," Carrie said letting Derek take his daughter, "I think she's just cranky, she wouldn't take her nap, and she's been crying off and on all day," she said, "I tried everything, food, milk, diaper changing, even took her outside for walk, but that made it worse," she said.

Derek nodded holding Nikki to his chest, and after a couple minutes she stopped crying, "What's the matter, pumpkin?" Derek asked wiping her tears away, "You tired?" he asked.

Nikki shook her head holding to her dad's neck with her head buried against his neck, "Me You," she said sniffing.

"She missed you," Carrie said, "She's been saying Daddy some today, and before you got here she was playing with the boys and I said that you'd be here soon and she just started screaming for you, Aidan tried to hug her, but Kyle didn't like it so he tried and I know they were trying to help her, but I just took her in here finally," she replied.

"Yeah, she's been waking up at two screaming for me almost nightly," Derek said, "I asked my mom if that was normal, she's a nurse, and she said that she was probably missing me," he said.

"Some children miss their parents when they are away, the boys are fine however, they're playing with Kelly my daughter right now, if you like you can go sit on the porch with her for little, it might help," Carrie said.

"Thanks," Derek replied before he went out the kitchen door with Nikki who was still clinging to him.

**DPDPDP**

Later that afternoon when Derek got to the house he took the kids upstairs to the play room letting them play for while, and he put Nikki in her crib so she could sleep, she'd cried the whole way home until she'd cried herself to sleep ten minutes before they got to the house.

"Hey, is she okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, she was crying again today at Carrie's and on the way home she wouldn't stop crying," Derek said, "I don't know what's wrong, I've tried everything, she doesn't have a rash, her diaper's clean, she's not hungry, or thirsty," he said.

"You ever think she's missing her dad?" Nick asked.

"What?" Derek asked.

"After my step dad died, Holly cried and cried for weeks, my mom was going through so much, the only thing that made Holly happy was when she stayed in my room, or I was with her, but when I was at school or work since I had to pay the bills, she cried and cried till I got home," Nick said, "It was like that for almost six months, but she finally got over it," he said.

"I'm hoping that is not it, because we're gone so much during the day, and work too," Derek said, "Pen and I decided to wait on having more kids till at least after the first year or football season one," he said.

"Yeah, we got what five kids in this house and Julia's having two more, that' s going to be a lot of kids," Nick said, "Oh Gerald invited us to this party tomorrow night, and you're going, since you didn't go to the last party," he said.

"My daughter's throwing fits because I'm not here and you want me to go to a party?" Derek asked.

"It's like the last one with the wet t-shirt contest, and all that, Gerald said he was getting Pen on that bar if you were there or not, and trust me, he almost did two weeks ago, but you wouldn't let her go up there," Nick said.

"Hell no," Derek said, "My wife is not flashing her breasts at god knows who'll be there," he said, "Those are for me alone to see," he said.

"Damn, so when she goes to the doc for all that female stuff, how does the doc check her then?" Nick asked.

"She goes to my mom, not some man," Derek said.

"Shit, Harmony's bi so I'd be watching out for her, she been looking at Pen too you know, might have to keep her away from your wife," Nick teased before he went to finish his homework.

"You're Uncle Nick's lost his mind," Derek said before he cut the light out leaving Nikki to sleep.

**DPDPDP**

Penelope and Julia walked in the door three hours later at six o'clock hearing Nikki crying at the top of her lungs. "What's wrong?" Pen asked finding Nick holding her daughter trying to get her to stop crying.

"Derek had to go help Jeff with something, and when Nikki woke up he wasn't here, she's been crying for like an hour," Nick said.

"Why did Derek leave?" Pen asked.

"One the apartment buildings that Jeff owns air conditioner broke in like four the apartments, he had to help Jeff fix them since Jeff was in the middle of a meeting, and the tenants kept calling and then called Ruth and she called Derek," Nick said, "Now Nikki is going crazy," he said.

"Okay my daughter wants my husband, and he's busy, what do I do?" Pen asked as she took Nikki from Nick and tried to calm her down.

"I'm going to go upstairs I got to study," Julia said, "If you need something let me know," she added.

"Yeah my husband," Pen said before she asked Nick to keep an eye on the boys while she went outside with Nikki.

"They're upstairs with Gerald, he stopped by half an hour ago," Nick said.

"What did you lose your mind?" Pen asked.

"They're fine with him," Nick said.

"I was worried about Gerald not the boys, they'll drive him batty," Pen said.

"He'll be fine," Nick said before going up stairs to check on the kids.

"Nikki baby you gotta stop crying," Pen said trying to sooth her daughter as she walked out the door.

**DPDPDP**

Derek walked in the house at almost ten that night, it had taken longer than he thought to fix the problems with the air conditioners then, he had to help Ruth close the diner and since Jeff got a bomb report he took Ruth home. The drive to their house was an hour away from town, so even though he was done at nine it took him hour to get back to the house.

Penelope was in the living room asleep on the couch and Derek smiled, he saw Nikki sitting up in the play Pen beside the couch and she was trying to stand before she burst into tears when she fell back down.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Derek asked picking his daughter up, "You want to go to bed?" he asked.

"No she's wanted you," Pen said, "She's been crying almost the whole time since you left," she replied, "I don't know what we're going to do, she cries when you're not around," she said.

"I talked to Ruth about it; she said that Nikki just misses me, I thought instead of going straight to work on Tuesdays I'd come home for hour, or go over to Carrie's that way I can spend some time with her, she's used to having me around, and now we're gone most the day," Derek said holding Nikki on his lap sitting beside Pen.

"She is your little girl after all, the only one right now and she feels left out I bet," Pen said, "Just think what's going to happen when we take her somewhere or somebody wants to hold her she's going to throw a fit," she said.

"They got the boys to hold, Nikki's never going to let somebody hold her less it's me and you know that," Derek said.

"I know, I couldn't even get her to calm down to eat, I finally let Julia try but Nikki wasn't having it, she bit her, she was trying to get her to eat but Nikki wanted you and you weren't here," Pen said, "It didn't go well, Nick had to take her in the bedroom so she could calm down some, Nikki, not Julia," she said.

"Why'd you bite her?" Derek asked his little girl who was almost completely quiet now except for her breathing.

"Mean," Nikki said before she put her thumb in her mouth resting her head against Derek's chest and sucking on her thumb.

"Nikki, you gotta start being a good girl for me okay, that means no biting or throwing fits when I'm not around," Derek said running his hand over her back.

"She's not listening she's asleep finally," Pen said, "I'm going to bed," she replied kissing Derek, "When the screamer goes to sleep you better crawl in the bed with me," she said before she left the two on the couch.

"I will," Derek said.

**DPDPDP**

Nick and Derek were trying to get breakfast over with, the kids fed and a little studying done before they went out, they'd decided to go to the party get away from the house for little, two weeks of college and they were already having quizzes and stuff.

Nikki was sitting in her high chair watching her dad; so far she was content, even when Derek left to get the boys up and shower she hadn't cried. Nick was relieved since he was the only one up at the moment.

"Knock knock," Gerald said coming in the back door, "Nobody up but you?" he asked Nick.

"Derek's in the shower," Nick said, "You're actually out of the bed at seven in the morning?" he asked putting the plates on the table.

"Yeah, thought I'd come and see what it's like this early in the morning," he said looking around, "Hey, I see somebody else is up," he said with smile at Nikki.

"I wouldn't pick her up, she threw a tantrum last night when Julia held her, she only wants Derek to hold her," Nick said.

"DADDY," Nikki screamed before she started kicking her feet.

"Nikki Morgan stop it now," Nick said, "Your dad is in the shower, and you are fine," he said, "Derek told me that maybe telling her no would help some, but I don't know, she's like her mother, she can't see Derek for long period she starts freaking out," he said.

"Like mother like daughter," Gerald said, "You're cutie pie you know that," he said giving the little girl a kiss on the cheek.

Nikki looked from Gerald to Nick giving the two a innocent smile and giggle before she picked up the bowl of cereal that Nick put on her tray and dumped it in the floor before she started screaming and kicking again.

"And the horror of Nikki has started again," Nick sighed, "Nikki Morgan don't make me put you in time out this early in the morning, because I will," he said picking her up out the high chair and setting her on her feet, but she wasn't having it she was holding on for dear life to his shirt and refused to put her feet on the floor.

"Nikki stop it," Gerald said when she started kicking Nick, he took the now ten month old little girl from her Uncle untangling her hands so Nick could clean the mess up, "I'll take her in the living room," he said.

"No TV," Nick said.

**DPDPDP**

Derek came out the bathroom going to the living room to get his jeans off the couch finding Gerald sitting there with Nikki, his daughter was in her time out chair and he knew she'd done something, he knew spanking her wouldn't work, his mom tried that with him, it only made it worse, he'd done the same thing over and over until finally his dad took his toys away and grounded him, he'd been six when that started, but Nikki was only ten months old, time out was the best right now.

"Gerald, um time out works when you don't sit with her," Derek said.

"I tired, she kept getting out the chair," he said.

"Nikki Morgan, sit in that chair and do not get out of it, and after a minute has past I will come in here," Derek said giving her the dad voice.

"No, I daddy you," Nikki said getting up going to him and hugging his leg, "I wan you," she cried.

"What did she do?" Derek asked picking his daughter up.

"First she just knocked her breakfast over, then she was clinging to Nick when he tried to sit her down, then she hit Kyle in the head with her hand, that's when I was told to put her in her chair," Gerald said, "Julia is in the kitchen I think she's trying to give Penelope parenting advice, but Pen then went off on her, told her to stay the hell out her business that she could raise her daughter the way she wanted and that Nikki wasn't a brat, that she just missed her dad," he said, "Then there was a slap, then Pen slapped back, word were said, I got hit trying to help Nick separate them and then Pen said get the hell out, but she was talking to Julia not me," he said.

"Great, okay Nikki you stay with him for few okay, I gotta go talk to your mom, and behave," Derek added.

"NO," Nikki yelled before she started crying reaching for Derek.

"Baby, I gotta go in there for minute okay," he said, "Okay come on," he replied given in and taking his daughter with him.

"Hey, so you missed it, Pen slapped the hell out of Julia, and then they both went back upstairs screaming at each other," Nick said, "I think a night away is really what we all need," he said.

"I can't leave Nikki," Derek said, "She is going to cry if I leave her," he said.

"Derek, I love this little girl too, but maybe a night without her dad would be okay, Jeff said he could watch them, and we both know that these three go nuts with their Papa," Nick said.

"How can I leave her when she won't let anybody hold her?" Derek asked looking at his daughter who was leaning against his shoulder with smile on her face.

"We'll just try then," Nick said, "Jeff's going to take them for the day, and if everything goes okay then tonight we can have some fun, and the kids can spend sometime with their grandparents," he said.

"I don't know," Derek said.

"No arguing," Jeff said coming back down the stairs, "Okay so Julia apologized, Pen did too and they're doing the hugging thing now," he said, "Hey pumpkin," he said to Nikki before he took her from Derek's arms.

"She's going to cry and…" Derek said and Nikki did start like he said she would, "I'll take her," he said.

"Derek, I know you love her, but have a little faith in me," Jeff said, "Hey, your daddy's right there, okay, no need to cry," he said.

"Dada," Nikki said reaching for him, "Dada," she whined trying to reach him.

"I'm right here," Derek said trying what Jeff told him the night before; he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Dada," Nikki whined, but she'd stopped crying, "Dada," she groaned wanting to be back in his arms where she felt safer.

"It's okay, you're okay," Derek said taking her hand, but he didn't take her back yet, "You think you can be a good girl for me today, and not cry while Papa keeps you, huh?" he asked as Nikki whined trying to get him to take her.

"NO," she yelled out shaking her head.

"Nikki, listen, you have to behave okay, because I'd rather you spend time playing than sitting in the time out chair," Derek said, "You are fine, and I'll pick you three up in the morning," he replied.

"Daddy," she said, "Don don don don," she yelled which meant down.

Jeff put her down and she went to her dad hugging his leg, "Derek she's not going to stop if you keep picking her up every time," he said.

"Yeah well Dad never would listen and I still don't asked to be held," Derek snapped before he picked his daughter up, "I love you, but I won't let my daughter suffer," he said taking Nikki to the living room.

"Yeah his dad never did listen when Fran told him not to pick Sarah and Derek up when they cried," Jeff said, "I'll take the boys, when you are ready to leave have him drop Nikki off," he said.

"Derek is touch at the moment when it comes to the kids," Pen said, "Well mostly Nikki," She said before she sat down at the table ignoring Julia even if they had said they were sorry.

"She'll be fine soon and then Derek's going to miss when she was clinging to him," Jeff said before he left with Kyle and Aidan.

**TBC**

**AN: Yeah I got two chapters up today. **


	121. College Party Pt 1

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 121**

**College Party Pt. 1**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing. Kathy I hope you enjoy this we thought this almost three months ago and here it is.**

Derek didn't know why in the hell he'd agreed to come to this party, but then again Pen had dragged him out the house. He'd talked to Nikki and convinced his little girl that he would be back. They'd tested it with him going outside like he'd left and after half hour she stopped crying. It had about killed him listening to his daughter cry, but Pen helped him. She convinced him that his other baby girl would be okay for few hours without him and he had to have fun himself. Therefore, he was here at this Frat Party which Gerald had invited them too.

"What you think D man?" Gerald asked shouting over the music.

"You not calling me D man is sounding good right now," Derek shouted back, "Where did Pen go?" he asked.

"Nick's girl drug her out on the dance floor, still can't remember that girl's name she's so wrong for him, he needs a wilder girl," Gerald said, "Not too wild but that can show him how to get down," he said.

"I think Penelope would slap you for saying that, Nick's like a big brother to her, but she looks out for him," Derek said before the music stopped, "Thank god," he groaned, "Now if I can just find my wife and get her in a closet so we can have sex," he replied before Pen came running over squealing.

"Guess what, they're having a dance contest later you gotta do that, hot stuff, the way you bump and grind you'd win," Pen said with smile before she kissed him.

"Who the hell gave you alcohol?" Derek asked tasting it on her breath.

"Oh was she breast feeding or something?" Gerald asked.

"First our kids are ten months old so no not breast feeding, and two I can't something about not enough milk or something I don't know," Pen said, "And that guy over there, he said I was damn fucking hot, and handed me a beer, or tequila one," Pen smiled waving at the guy.

"Penelope Michelle Morgan, what the hell, you don't take drinks from random guys," Derek said.

"Random, his name is Jonathan he is a nursing student, he's got six brothers and one sister, his mom and dad are Irish, but he was adopted into their family when he was ten, his parents died when he was four spent some years in foster homes, and he's got four tattoos," Pen said, "So he's not Random," she said.

"Well no talking to guys that I don't know, he could spiked your drink," Derek said.

"Spiked my drink," Pen yelled as the music came back on, "You know what Derek you can shove it up your ass, and I'm doing that dancing on the bar thing later," she said before grabbing Gerald's hand and walking off with him, "Come on, at least you can have some fun with me," she said.

**DPDPDP**

"Hey Nick, I'm going outside for while," Derek said.

"What, why?" Nick shouted dancing with Julia and two other of her friends, it was the first real fun besides the summer he'd had in over a month.

"Because I'm ready to kill that guy, and spank Penelope's ass and drag her home," Derek said.

"Damn, Morgan's gone crazy," Julia yelled out, "What did she do?"

"She's been drinking," Derek said back, "Some med student guy gave her some," he said.

"Oh Jonathan, he's cool," Julia said, "He's my step mom's nephew so not like he'll drug her or something," she said.

"Well I don't want my wife getting drunk at a party, if she wants to do the beer and alcohol stuff she can at the house with be beside her, the kids with somebody and two days to recover, not with a damn test Monday," Derek said before he walked off pushing the door open and going out on the back deck of the house.

"So I saw this girl in there hot as fire, damn we gotta get her up on the stage later, wet t-shirt contest," a guy said.

"Maybe with free beer she'd flash us too," another guy said.

Derek was listening to them wondering who they were talking about, but he was looking in the other direction he didn't feel like starting anything he was tired from football practice that morning and just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Damn she's got a rack on her, I'd love to stick my head between them, and her thighs too, bet she could hold me there for hours," the first guy said.

Derek finally just walked off; he didn't want to hear them talking shit about some girl, he couldn't stand guys like that so he went down the back steps to yard finding Gerald, and some his friends, but Pen wasn't around.

"Hey where did Penelope go?" Derek asked.

"Bathroom, they're about to start that wet t-shirt contest and she said she didn't want to have to use the bathroom," Gerald said.

"WHAT?" Derek yelled, "The what what?" he asked, "Oh hell no," he said before going back to the house with Gerald behind him.

"Come on man, let her have some fun," Gerald said, "She said she wanted to get wild and go crazy for once, she never gets to go crazy with three kids, a husband and a hectic life," he said.

"SO you fucking told her to get on a bar and show everybody her breasts?" Derek yelled out.

"NO, I said you could, I said it as a joke, you know that would be funny, Derek would have a cow," Gerald said.

"You are so getting your ass beat," Derek growled, "You are lucky I don't punch the hell out you right now, but I have to stop my very drunk wife from going insane," he said, before making his way inside.

**DPDPDP**

"You know what time it is," One of the two guys Derek had heard outside talking about some girl said, "Okay ladies who wants to get some free alcohol, and not just beer, we're offering up tequila and vodka too," he said.

"Get up here and dance free beer, flash us and you get tequila and vodka, your choice," the other said, "Any volunteers?" he asked.

Seven women raised their hands, and the guys helped them up onto the stage, the bar top had four women already on it that the guys picked out and Derek looked over and he saw his baby girl, his wife, and the mother of his children standing there shouting with the other three girls on the bar top.

He worked his way through the crowd, getting up to the bar area finally, and when he did Penelope was already covered in water and he could clearly see her breasts through the shirt she had on, and he knew she hadn't worn a white one there.

"Penelope Morgan," Derek yelled up at her at the same time the frat guy said 'if you want tequila flash us, "Don't you dare," Derek yelled.

Pen looked down seeing Derek, but she just smiled before she raised her soaking wet shirt flashing not only her husband but everybody in the house that could see her, "YEAH," she screamed out jumping up.

"Shit man," Nick said, "Is she fucking drunk or am I dreaming here?" he asked.

"Gerald is dead," Derek said before he moved forward after taking his jacket off, "Penelope Michelle Garcia Morgan, get your ass off there now," he said.

"NOOOOO," Pen shouted before she took her shirt off like the other girls did tossing it out to the guys and hers hit Gerald in the face.

Derek growled before he went around the back the bar to get his wife down, "Hey buddy, this is for the girls."

"I think if you don't want your head hurting more than it is in the morning you should back off," Derek said, "That's my wife and I'm taking her home," he said getting in the guys face.

"Whatever man, but she's got nice rack, she should model or something," he said before Derek punched him in the face making him fall down into one the other guys before he got on the chair and picked Penelope up after putting his jacket around her.

"NOOOOO, I don't want go," she yelled, "I want to stay," Pen said.

"Not going to happen, you're drunk, and half naked," Derek said, "Your fun is over," he added, "I get you home your ass is in for it," he said before Pen started squirming he had to put her down before he dropped her and when he did she took off after zipping his jacket up.

It took him about five minutes to get to where she'd gone, which was outside, but he was pissed still, she'd got up on the bar and showed half her body to the frat house and who ever else had been there not to mention Gerald and Nick who both had hit on her.

Derek picked her up again this time fireman style and took her back inside to one the rooms finding it empty he put her down, "You want to act like a wild person fine, but you ever on this fucking earth pull a stunt like that I will spank your ass good," he yelled, "I am the only man on this planet that will ever fucking see your breasts or any other part of your body that is covered by bra and paints do you understand me?" he asked.

"I will do as I please," Pen said with smile crossing her arms over her chest staring him down.

"NO you will not, not like this, I don't care if you get drunk, but those guys could done something…" he said.

"I just want have a little fun hot stuff," Pen said, "Fun never hurt nobody," she said running her hand over his chest, "Damn you've been working out," she said with smile.

"No don't you go trying to change the subject," Derek said.

"You're idea of fun is not fun showing your breast to the whole town ain't funny baby girl and those are for my eyes only," Derek yelled "and poor Nick he loves Julia but now he seen you and that makes me fucking pissed off," he shouted.

"Oh really hot stuff everyone thought you shared me back home what is the difference?" Pen asked moving her hands over his chest, "Darla had them going for months that you and Nick were both having cake and eating me too," she teased.

"Stop it now," Derek said, "We are leaving, and don't even ask for hugs in the morning or cuddling," he said.

"You'll cave you always do, and just think Gerald got a free show too, he's the one told me to go up there, said have some fun, and I did, and it was so much fun," Pen said with a moan before Derek pulled her against his body.

"Don't think for a second you're going to get me mad enough that I take you right now," Derek said before Pen reached between them running her hand over his already hardened erection.

"Looks like my husband is already hard and I bet he wants teach me a lesson, fuck me till I learn it, spank my ass, make me beg for my release," Pen said before Derek spun them around pushing her against the wall kissing her hard and rough.

"You got no idea what I'm going to do to you," Derek said, "We're not going to be able to move when I'm done," he added before he kissed her again pinning her arms behind her back and taking her mouth as his own.

**TBC**

**AN: Sorry about delay on updates been mad tired and going to town chopped my day in half couldn't do much till today. Another chapter will be up tonight sometime or tomorrow night. Happy 4****th**** to you all be safe and have fun.**


	122. College Party Pt 2

**Life's Choices **

**Chapter 122**

**College Party Pt. 2**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

Pen moaned feeling Derek's hands against her body, his jacket was on the floor and his mouth sucking at her neck. "Derek," she groaned feeling his teeth nipping and biting at the skin there. She knew she'd have a hickey or two there by morning, but she didn't care.

Derek picked her up taking her over to the bed sitting her down on it before he pushed her back, "You've been a bad girl, Penelope Morgan, and you're getting punished," he said before he took her skirt which she'd been wearing off tossing it away before realizing she wasn't wearing panties and he could have sworn she was wearing them earlier, "Were did you put them?" he asked.

Pen smiled, "Put what, handsome?" she asked before he crawled up her body thrusting two his fingers into her already dripping center making her cry out as he went right for her clit after her gave her g-spot a stroke making her whimper as he worked the little nub over until she screamed cumming trying to grip to him, but he pulled away denying her the right to touch him.

Derek waited till she came down before he moved back to her kissing her stomach before he pushed her legs up bending her knees until her legs were touching her body before he put his face between her legs spreading them before he darting his tongue into her opening licking at the juices flooding out her.

Pen reached for the pillow behind her gripping it as he moved his tongue over her everywhere but her clit, which begged to be licked. "Derek please, I'm sorry," she pleaded before she felt his hand come down against the side of her bottom making her jump moaning his name.

"You're not sorry you did it," he said spanking her other cheek, "You're just sorry I caught you," he said before he buried his face against her pussy sucking her clit into his mouth making her scream out as he took her over the edge pulling the little bundle into his mouth, sucking and pulling till she went over as second time gasping for breath as she rode out the waves, giving her bottom a good spank ever couple seconds making it last longer.

Pen moaned closing her eyes against the little white dots in her vision before she felt him put her legs down and moved up her body, "You're right, I'm a bad girl, what you going to do to your bad baby girl?" she asked running her hand over his face snaking the other down his side.

"Oh got no idea what I'm going to do to you," Derek said before he kissed her. He removed her hands from his face and body pinning them down to the mattress before using his knee to spread her legs, "You're body's going to be so fucked, it's going to be days for you walk without think of what I did to you," he said nibbling at her ear.

Derek got up off the bed taking his shirt and jeans off tossing them on the floor, he didn't know who's room they were in but he could hear the music blaring outside the door, "I don't got our hand cuffs, but I got this," he said taking his belt off his jeans and making it so her hands were strapped to the head board, "God I love this body," he said moving his lips over her chest before using his tongue to run across right above her nipples, "Damn you taste so good," he said.

"Derek, no fair, you can't tease me like this," Pen whined turning her head away, but he pulled it back kissing her till she opened her mouth letting his tongue in pulling her bottom lip into his mouth.

"Fair, you want to talk fair?" Derek asked, "You know what, I'll be right back," he said kissing her before he grabbed his clothes putting his pants and jacket on before he went out the room.

"DEREK," Pen screamed but she knew nobody could hear her over the music, "Oh you're dead," she said trying to move against the belt, but he had her locked in good with it.

**DPDPDP**

"Hey, I thought you were going to royally punish your wife?" Gerald asked.

"I am, she's in that room wanting me, and I'm here," Derek said taking Nick's beer and drinking some of it, "Don't either of you go in there or I will kick your asses," he said looking at both his friends.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Nick said.

"I'd dream but I won't go in there, you might have my head on platter this time," Gerald said, "But damn your wife got some tits on her, I could liked some shots of them made my night," he said with smile before Derek hit him upside the back the head.

"That's still my wife," he yelled.

"Sorry man, you know my mouth, it can't stop, I see woman like that, damn fine woman," Gerald said with smile.

"And I thought I had worry about Nick," Derek said, "Okay, one of you are on guard duty for the next ten minutes, nobody goes in that room, I have to go get something," he said giving Nick his beer back before he went to find the bathroom.

"Man I might be staying at your dorm tonight, those two go at it, I'll be hearing them and that's going to happen," Nick said, "Which reminds me I gotta find Julia," he said.

"Damn you leave your future wife here alone, she's going to get into some Pen type trouble," Gerald teased before they went to find Julia forgetting about Pen being in the room behind them.

**DPDPDP**

Pen pulled against the belt, she was going to kill Derek when he got back, she was about to find away out the belt when her handsome husband walked in the room. Derek tossed his jacket, then his jeans before walking over to the bed and he kissed her.

"How does it feel, making you wait, not listening when you told me to come back?" he asked.

"Don't you dare leave me like that again," she yelled before he covered her mouth with his as his hands moved down her body making her moan before he moved over top her, his finger testing to see if she was wet, and she was soaking, "Laying here spread out, anybody could walk in got you all hot and bothered didn't it?" he asked, "Made you wet and ready for me," he said before he made her lick her juices from his finger.

After few minutes Derek moved so he was right against her entrance, her hands still tied with the belt, his on her sides before he thrust in making her moan arching up to meet him.

"I love you, baby girl, and even though I never in my life want see you do that again, I do love this side you," Derek said, "But you ever take your shirt off in front of another man or woman I will spank your ass while I fuck you into our bed," he said.

"I might have do that then," Pen said before she whimpered feeling Derek pull out before he slammed back into her hitting the neck of her womb making her arch up at the pleasure that ran through her body.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It," Derek said thrusting in and out with each word making her cry out feeling her climax building, "You. Do. And. I. Will. Spank. Your. Ass," he said word for thrust until he felt her explode around him taking him over with her.

Derek smiled feeling his cum pour into her, he knew that it wasn't the best time for a kid, but then again, they never did use protection, one these days it was going to happen again but he didn't care, right now he wanted to teach his wife not to go around flashing other men or women for that matter.

"You going to do that again?" he asked.

"Yes," Pen said with smile edging him on wanting him to punish her some more.

"Penelope Morgan," Derek said reaching up and undoing the belt before he got her up on her knees, "Are you going to flash anybody besides me again?" he asked.

"Hells yeah," she said moving her butt back into his hand before he could spank her.

"Oh you just want me to spank you don't you, get you going again, well guess what Sunshine, no cuddling is your punishment less you say you want do that again," he said.

"I will do as I please," Pen said getting up, "If I want to cuddle you will cuddle with me, if I want to get you pissed off I will, and you know what I'm going back out there to have more fun," she said getting her clothes.

"The hell you are," Derek said pulling her back on his lap, "You are not going to go around flashing like that," he said kissing her.

"We'll see about that," Pen said pushing Derek back on the bed before straddling his waist sinking down on him, "Derek Morgan will not leave his wife tied up to the bed for half hour," she said rocking back then forwards.

Derek took hold her hips flipping them over, "I will make you squirm," he said.

"Whatever you say," Pen said back flipping them over again before she got up off him, with smile, "See you later, hot stuff," she said grabbing her skirt and his jacket putting them on before she took off out the room.

"Damn it," Derek said getting dressed before he went to find his wife.

**DPDPDP**

"Hey so I was up here earlier, and was pulled down by my smoking hot husband," Pen said with smile, "We just spent the last two hours in that room having hot sex, so ever who's room it was hope you enjoy," she said before she saw Derek coming towards her, "And I rate my husband a twenty on the sex scale you boys got in this house," she added before getting down, "What you say we go home and have sex?" she asked when Derek pulled her into his arms.

"I'd say the bedroom is fine, or outside somewhere," Derek replied, "But the house would be better because you are not leaving our bed till I'm done with you, and I need those handcuffs," he said kissing her.

"Get a room," somebody yelled out before Derek and Pen walked away to find Julia and Nick they had get ride home since they'd both had couple beers, or in Pen's case more than a couple.

**TBC**

**AN: Kathy I hope this helps on the cliffhanger from last chapter. Until Sunday or Monday this is the only two for the weekend have a great fourth and be safe **


	123. I'm Done

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 123**

**I'm Done**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you enjoyed I own nothing. Kathy this chapter is for you.**

Penelope woke finding Derek beside her still, she was glad he didn't have a game today or practice. She rolled over into his side snuggling up with him breathing in his natural scent.

"What you think you're doing?" Derek asked catching her hand before it could move any lower.

"Playing," Pen said with a wicked smile before she kissed him.

"You want play huh?" Derek asked before he jerked the covers back making Pen giggle before he straddled her placing both hands above her head, "We'll play baby girl," he replied before kissing her, "You were a bad girl last night baby," he said.

"I learn from my bad boy husband," Pen said welcoming his kisses.

"You just wait till the next fun night," Derek replied before somebody knocked on their door, "Go away," he yelled.

"No shouting my head is still hurting," Pen said realizing that she wasn't dreaming she had gone crazy the night before and flashed every body at that party then pulled her top completely off, "Oh god," she said covering her mouth when Derek let her hands go.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked before Pen was pushing him away and running to the bathroom. He was off after her getting to the bathroom finding her throwing up what little was still in her stomach, "So you finally remember?" he asked getting down beside her and holding her hair.

"Yes," Pen said, "Why didn't you haul me out there and drag me home?" she asked, "You fucked me in that dude's bedroom," she said.

"Oh I did more than that princess," Derek said, "I'm pretty sure when you remember you're not going to be walking straight," he replied.

Pen groaned before she started dry heaving after she got everything possible out her system she sat back leaning on Derek, "Remind me to…"

"No way, I might wanted to spank your ass so hard you couldn't stand it, but damn you were so fucking hot," Derek said moving his hands over her stomach, "You on that bar area dancing, I left you in that bedroom tied up with my belt, I wanted to take you right then," he said.

"That's right I owe you a slapping," Pen said, but she stayed in his arms, "But I won't because I know I'm going to be in for it today, just think who saw what I did," she said.

"I might have to kill Gerald if he says word one, you threw your shirt at him," Derek said, "No bra or panties either," he said.

"Oh shit, Derek I never meant to go that nuts, I just wanted to have a little fun, I'm sorry if I did anything to embarrass you," Pen said.

"Embarrass me no, but like I said Gerald says word one or Nick they are both being killed or punched one," Derek said.

"I vote punched because they are great guys no need to kill them," Pen replied.

"Okay you win," Derek said before they got up and left the bathroom.

**DPDPDP**

The kids were already at the table when Derek and Pen got down stairs, which is were they usually had their family meals, breakfast was the only real meal they had as family less it was special night then they had dinner together, but they ate in shifts mostly on their own floors or at the diner.

Julia was the only one in the kitchen with the kids, Aidan and Kyle were eating away but Nikki was watching Julia, "What you watching little girl?" Derek asked his daughter.

"The mean lady," Nikki said looking at Julia like she'd bite her if she came near her again.

"Nikki, we talked about that, you are not aloud to bite any one," Derek said.

"But she mean," Nikki whined before Aidan looked up before yelling for his mom.

"Aidan don't shout, mommy doesn't feel good right now," Derek said looking over at Pen who was taking some aspirins at the moment.

"I want mommy," the little boy said before Derek picked him up out his high chair.

Pen gave him a quick kiss and smile before she said she'd be right back, Derek took Aidan with him back to the table letting him sit in his lap.

"My daddy," Nikki said before she started screaming watching her dad and brother.

"Nikki, don't start, I am his dad too," Derek said, "You have to share me, we talked about this," he said.

"NOOOOOOO," Nikki screamed out, "my daddy my daddy," the little girl yelled.

Nick walked in the kitchen with Gerald, who'd gotten a ride home with them instead of going to his dorm room. Nick picked Nikki up out the high chair holding her, "Hey it's okay, I got you," he said, "Your dad needs to spent some time with your brother too, but he still loves you," he said, "Would you like to sit in my lap?" he asked.

"K," Nikki said clinging to her Uncle's neck.

"Nick, she was doing fine," Julia said, "She can sit by herself," she said.

Derek looked up at Julia shocked, "If Nick wants to hold her he can, you're not her mother and you sure as hell aren't me," he snapped, "I'm tired of your shit, Pen slapped you last time don't think she won't again if she hears you telling us how to take care of our kids," he said.

"Damn somebody peed in their Cheerios," Gerald said.

"How dare you talk to me like that," Julia said," Nick, don't just stand there say something," she yelled.

"Don't look at me, you backed yourself into the corner, and you keep telling me how to raise Jer, I'm on their side, I won't change the way I think just cause we're getting married," Nick said.

Julia threw down the plate she was holding before she left the kitchen, "You're not going after her are you?" Derek asked.

"She told me how to raise my son, I'm still pissed about that, oh and if Penelope heard what she said about last night I'm pretty sure that one of them would have a black eye right now, and it wouldn't be your wife," he said sitting down with Nikki.

**DPDPDP**

Penelope was coming out of the bathroom when Julia passed by, "Hey, where you off to?" Pen asked.

"Away from you all," Julia yelled, "You know I thought maybe you were all mature adults but you're not, and last night proved that with you, I mean really, you got drunk, took your shirt off throwing it into a crowd of frat boys and Derek had to drag you off that stage," she said, "That's not a mother, that's a slut," she said.

Pen didn't think before she drew her fist back punching Julia in the face, "You dare call me a slut again, you'll be out of this house so fucking fast that a tornado its self won't know what happened," Pen said, "I was wrong about you, Nick doesn't need somebody like you in his life hell, I'd take him pining after me or dating sluts because all you want to do is change him," she yelled.

"I'm not a slut I don't flash my breasts to every Tom Dick and Harry out there," Julia shouted, "If we hadn't gone to California with you two and the kids then Nick would be with me instead of agreeing with you all," she yelled.

"You thought you could really get him against us, we're his family Julia, and you keep this up, you won't be in his life much longer, the kids yes, I'll make sure that, but you no," Pen said getting in her face, "I'll make you disappear just as fast as you came into our life," she said before Julia shoved her away before she took off up the stairs to her floor.

**DPDPDP**

"There's the strip teaser," Gerald called out when Pen walked in the kitchen.

"Gerald, don't think I won't kick your ass if you keep saying that about my wife," Derek said giving his friend a look.

"Oh come on, she took her shirt off and threw it at us," Nick said, "I'm surprised you didn't get up there and take her right then and there," he said looking at Derek with smile.

"He tied me up with his belt after pleasuring me then left for half hour," Pen said, "Before he came back and we had best sex in long time," she replied before kissing Derek.

"Mommy eww," Aidan said, "Kisses for me not daddy," he replied before they all laughed at the little boy's words.

"My daddy," Nikki said looking over at her dad.

"My too," Kyle said.

"Yes I am," Derek said with smile at his son and daughter.

"So we can't make fun of Pen for what she did, I mean you know it was funny as hell?" Gerald asked.

"You keep teasing me and I will put hurting on you," Pen said.

Derek smiled before he replied, "Penelope Morgan is a strip tease, and my wife, and damn you looked hot last night," he said.

Pen gasped before giving Derek a look, "Oh you're so getting your ass spanked later," she said.

"Penelope and Derek sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, second comes marriage, here comes Pen with a baby carriage," Nick sang making them all burst out laughing. It took over ten minutes for them to stop laughing while Pen gave the three glares, but she was smiling too.

"You decided to join us?" Gerald asked seeing Julia in the doorway.

"No, Nick, I'm done, you keep choosing them over me, and I won't live like this, I know how to raise a child I had to help with my siblings, but none of you want to listen so I'm done," Julia said, "The weddings off, and we're through," she said before she left slamming the door behind her.

"What the fuck was that?" Nick asked seeing the ring he'd given his now probably ex girlfriend on the counter.

"I don't know," Derek said looking at where Julia had left, "I wouldn't go after her right now though, might be better to let her cool down," he said.

"She called me a slut, I punched her and she said some other stuff," Pen said, "She was planning to get you away from us when she wanted to go to Virginia this past summer," she said.

"Fucking hell, what is it with the women I pick, first I'm horrible in bed, then she's married, then she's with the dumb ass bar guy, now she wants to get me away from my family, great," Nick said, "I really did love her," he said getting up letting Pen take Nikki before he picked up the engagement ring that had been his mom's ring and he went upstairs.

TBC

AN:


	124. Heartbreak City: Chicago

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 124**

**Heartbreak City: Chicago**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

It had been almost a week since Julia left, and Nick was trying to deal with it, he loved her and didn't get why she just left. They were happy, and had been joking that morning before she just left. He'd just spoke his mind, because he did feel like she was trying to take over his son and sister's lives, but now he was lost.

Julia avoided him in class, she sat with her friends instead of him, he was just glad that Gerald was in most his classes too, because he would have just dropped biology other wise. He looked down to her row watching her write what their teacher was talking about.

"Nick, you gotta stop this," Gerald said, "She left, you did nothing wrong, she was trying to change you," he said.

"I know that, but I love her, my heart feels like it's shattered and I can't take this any more," Nick said, "Jeremy and Holly don't get it either, I know Jer will never remember, but Holly does, they were so close and she just does this," he said.

"If you need somebody to hang with Holly I'm free," Gerald said.

"Pen's helping, she needed a female to talk to, you can always help with Jer if you want, I really need to talk to Julia and let's just say my son is not going to be put in the middle of this,' Nick said.

"Okay, I'll get Jeremy from the sitter after class is over, you take care of figuring what is her problem," Gerald said before the teacher dismissed them.

"Thanks, I'll meet you at the diner later," Nick said before he went towards Julia and Gerald left to go do as he was asked.

**DPDPDP**

Derek was sitting in the booth trying to do his Biology so he could help Pen later; they were both lost, but trying to figure it out. Gerald sat down across from him with Jeremy who was fast asleep in his arms.

"Hey, where's Nick at?" Derek asked.

"Wanted to know what Julia's problem was so he went to ask her, told me to take Jer, he doesn't want him in the middle of it," he said.

"Jeremy is Nick's son, Julia has no claim on him, so if it comes down to that, she can't take Jer from him," Derek said.

"I know that, I think he's more worried about the two kids she's carrying that are his," Gerald said, "I mean she just threw it all back in his face, leaving just because you are friends with him, it's stupid and low," he replied.

"Somebody has experience," Pen said coming up to them.

"Yeah, my last girl, she thought I wanted more, told me to give up my friends, hell she even said if we were to work my mom had to stop coming over," Gerald said, "I told her hell no and she left, I mean it's one thing to say about friends if they're bad influences but you two aren't," he said.

"No, we have gotten him through so much," Pen said sitting down.

"All I know is she doesn't fix this then Nick's not going to take her back," Derek said, "He doesn't need somebody that's going to rip him apart and try to get his friends out of his life," he said.

"Would you three like something to eat?" Ruth asked coming over.

"Yeah, three fries, two cheeseburgers, one lasagna special and three Pepsis," Pen said, "With your Chocolate cake for desert," she added.

"I'll have the apple pie though," Gerald said.

"Coming up," Ruth said before she saw Nick coming in the door, she could already tell he looked like he was ready to break; she walked over to him and lead him to the back, "Danny get this order for table 8 up," she said.

"Yes Ma'am," the guy said.

"Okay what's wrong?" Ruth asked when Nick and her got outside behind the diner.

"Julia broke up with me, few days ago, and I tried to see why today, but she wouldn't talk to me, then her friend James did, and he said that if I keep trying to get her back then she's going to go to some body and tell them I'm a horrible dad," Nick said, "I'm not, I do everything for Jeremy," he said, "I always put Holly and Jer first, like last month we were all going to go out, Holly wanted to stay in and Jer didn't feel good so I stayed home with them," he said.

"Nick you are an excellent dad," Ruth said, "Julia was your girlfriend, she never really saw what you did for them even if she lived there," she said.

"I don't got no proof, we both know that if this ever went to a court I'd loose them both, I mean I'm in college I'm not home most the day, they stay at a sitters till I'm done with work, I don't got nobody else, Pen and Derek got each other," Nick said, "My dad lives in D.C.," he said, "I don't understand this, I loved her and now she does this? I was going to marry her, give her what she wanted," he said letting the tears fall, "Now she throws me away like some leftovers, I finally had what Pen and Derek have, now I got nothing besides a ripped out heart and two kids that don't understand either," he said.

"Hey, you are something Nick, don't you dare start this, Julia has been here yes, but you know something, Derek and Penelope are your best friends, the three of you were fine before she showed up," Ruth said.

"I know that, and we got another friend now, but it doesn't change anything, I thought I really found the one," Nick said, "Now she just wants to throw me away, like I'm trash," he said, "I guess we don't always find our soul mates at sixteen," he said before he left going back in the diner.

**DPDPDP**

Nick was sitting outside on the back porch with Jeremy watching Holly play on the swing set. He didn't know what to do now, he'd had everything planned out they were supposed to get married in two weeks, have the twins she was carrying, grow old together, but now, now, he didn't know what he was supposed to do any more, he wasn't quitting his dream though, he was going to the FBI, that was way before Julia.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mason asked looking down at Nick.

"I guess you came to tell me I'm a bastard," Nick said not looking up at the man that before a week ago would have been his father in-law.

"No Nick, I am not going to say anything like that," Mason said sitting down, he was teaching one the Chemistry classes at the college now, he'd retired from being the high school principal the day of graduation, "I'm sorry about Julia, I don't know what her problem is lately, you are a great person Nick, and you didn't deserve what she did," he said.

"I still don't know why, do you, because if you do please tell me what I did wrong?" Nick asked, "I love her so much, and I know she was trying, but Jer and Holly are kids, they want to have fun, and I never minded them screaming and yelling or when Jer woke up crying for me, I love them too," he said, "If I have to choice then it will be my sister and son, I'm sorry if I'm letting everybody down, but they come first," he replied.

"I don't know why Julia did a one-eighty," Mason said, "She's always been kind and carrying, but lately she's been pushing not just you away, but me, her step mom who she loves so much, and her siblings, it's like she's cutting us out of her life," he said, "You have only loved my daughter Nick, I've seen it all these months, if I knew why, I'd tell you," he said.

"The wedding was next week, but she wanted to elope, get it over with, then that same morning she picked a fight with Derek, then Pen, and then she just left," Nick said, "Pen and Derek are parents of three kids, they don't get to go crazy every day, they just wanted one night of fun, no worries or cares, and sure Pen getting that drunk wasn't as funny when she was stripping at first, but looking back, it was the first time they'd had that much fun since Dan raped her," Nick said, "We had fun over the summer, but they never went wild, that night they did, and it was nice to see Derek happy, he's always happy, but this kind of happy, it's the kind that can make the person that don't know why he's so happy happy," he replied.

"Julia ruined the happy?" Mason asked.

"Not that night, she didn't see Pen, she heard about it, and that morning called her out, said she was a slut, they got into it, but I don't' know why she'd say that, it wasn't like we all started sleeping together," Nick said, "When you talk to Julia, tell her that I can't go back, that this really is over, I won't have my heart ripped out over and over," he said, "I'll do for my kids though, I'll help her out with the twins, but if this is what it means to be with her, then I can't do it, I was just getting over everything from last year," he said.

"I'll talk to her, maybe things will change," Mason said before he got up, "Nick, thank you for taking care of her for so long, I'm sorry if she ends it this way, you're a great person, and I would been proud to have you as my son in-law," he said before he left to go and find out what his daughter's problem was why she'd let one the greatest guys for her go.

**DPDPDP**

Penelope was trying to finish her computer work, but she couldn't concentrate. She had the same thought on her mind that everybody else did, why did Julia just leave Nick. She sighed before doing the one thing she promised Derek she wouldn't do, she started hacking into Julia's life. First her college records, then she went to her doctor file to see if it had to do with the twins, maybe she cheated on Nick and they weren't his or something but when she got to the last page and saw what was there she froze.

"Hey baby girl what are you doing?" Derek asked, "Penelope tell me you did not just hack," he said.

"I can't, because I did and I know why Julia's shutting us all out, why she told Nick it was over," Penelope said pointing at the screen for Derek to read.

"What the hell?" he asked, "Pen, you can't tell Nick, she has to do that," he said.

"But what if she doesn't?" Pen asked, "What if…"

"We can't do the whole what if thing, we gotta keep this to our selves until she tells Nick, and us," Derek said, "Close it out and make sure nobody can tell you were in here," he replied, "And forget what you just saw too," he added before leaving the room.

"How am I supposed to not tell Nick what I know if he's my best friend and brother?" Pen asked herself, but she knew that Derek was right she couldn't just go and tell Nick what she'd found Julia had to tell him herself, but until then she had to find a way to keep her mouth shut, because she did love to tell stuff.

**TBC**

**AN: So what is it that Julia's keeping from them, why she pushing them away, wanting Nick away from Derek and Pen, you'll know soon. **


	125. What Are We Going To Do

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 125**

**What Are We Going To Do**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. Angst and tears ahead so be warned.**

"We are going to take the babies sooner than your due date," The doctor said looking at Julia, "I don't want to risk you losing them," he said.

Julia only nodded looking at the babies on the monitor, she didn't want anything to happen to them, and she knew that in another month they'd be out, and fine. If she could just get through labor she would be okay as well. The only problem would be she couldn't have any more kids after this or she would die like her mom had.

After the appointment Julia left going to the diner, she needed to talk to Nick, she'd treated him like shit, but she had her reasons, she was terrified that she was going to die. "Please just let me live to see them grow up," she said with a sigh before she got out of her vehicle going into the diner.

**DPDPDP**

Derek was about to lock up the diner when Julia walked in, "We're closed," he said not looking to see who had walked in.

"To me or in general?" Julia asked looking at Derek.

"In general but for you it's always closed," Derek said turning around, "What do you want Julia, come to tell me off or how to raise my kids some more?" he asked.

"I never meant for all of this to start," Julia said, "I'm at high risk," she said.

"What?" Derek asked confused.

"The pregnancy, I'm at high risk of dying in labor," she said sitting down, "If one thing goes wrong with me having them I'll bleed out," Julia said, "I can't even deliver, the doctor's taking them in three weeks," she replied.

"So you acted like a bitch, treated Nick like he was shit you stepped in, stopped talking to your family all because you were scared of dying?" Derek asked, "You know what, you don't deserve Nick, or to have his children, the way you treated him just because your too damn scared is something that I would have never thought," he yelled, "The last month Nick's been trying like hell to figure out what he did that was so wrong, you knew about his past with women and you pull this shit," he said.

"I'm sorry," Julia cried, "I just want a second chance," she said.

"No," Derek said, "I promise Lee that I'd look after Nick since he lives in Virginia, told him that his son would be okay nothing would happen, and I'm making good on that promise," he said, "If you're too scared to die and want to push him and us away fine, you go and find place to wallow and do that, but don't you dare think I'm going to let you hurt Nick again, I trusted you I let you in my family," he said, "Nick's like a big brother to me and you tore him down, not to mention what you did to Holly, she still trying to figure why you just left," he said.

"I got scared, don't you get scared?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, I do but you know what I don't' fucking do LEAVE, I don't leave my family who's counted on me so much, I don't storm out on my fiancé who doesn't understand why I'm leaving, and I sure as hell wouldn't go off somewhere to die carrying their children," Derek said before Jeff came out the back to see what was going on.

"Hey, both of you stop it," Jeff said, "What is going on?"

"She said she left because she was scared she was going to die," Derek replied, "She left Nick who still doesn't understand because she doesn't want to die," he said.

"Derek go finish up in the back," Jeff said, "Julia we can talk," he said.

"She's a bitch," Derek said before he left.

**DPDPDP**

"I know I screwed up Jeff, but I didn't tell Derek everything, I only have two months left," Julia said, "When I have the twins, I'm going to die more than likely, the doctor said he'd try and save me, but if it comes down between me and the babies, don't let them save me, my children need to be in this world, and if it's my time to go, don't let them save me, if they have to choice," she said.

Jeff pulled her into his arms letting her cry, "I will," he said not wanting to think about what she'd said, she was too young to die, but he knew some times it just happened, his own mother had went like that, and he remembered how hard his dad took it.

"I love Nick so much, I just can't hurt him like this, and if I die as his wife it would hurt him more than he is hurting now," Julia cried, "I want to be his wife so much, I love him, and I love Holly, Jer, I love all of you, but I can't keep lying and if I stay there and I die, it will be more heartbreaking on them, Nick's suffered so much, I can't let him get hurt more," Julia said.

"Why don't you let him decide that?" Derek asked he'd over heard her, but he couldn't let her leave Nick like he was, "He deserves the truth Julia, if you do die and don't tell him, he'll be more hurt, I know him, his mom died and he didn't get to save her, he keeps thinking he could, and he'll do the same with you if you don't talk to him," he said.

"I can't be saved Derek, if I go into labor early without my doctor there I'm going to die, because I'll bleed out before the babies can come out, I've always been scared if I get a cut I bleed and bleed, most the time I gotta see my doc to stop bleeding, but I go into labor, I'm supposed to bleed, but it won't stop, that's what happen to my mom, the baby on the way out one of her veins busted trying to push me out, she died before I was all the way out, I don't' want to go like that," she said.

"I never said that, I am telling you, telling Nick is the only way to make this better, if you die and he doesn't know he's never going to forgive himself," Derek said, "He's with Chase at the moment few blocks from here, he could be here in ten minutes just tell him Julia," he said.

"Derek's right, you need to talk to Nick, let him know," Jeff said.

"Okay, call him," Julia said, "I need to go to the bathroom, the baby is killing my bladder," she said before she stood up.

**DPDPDP**

Julia was standing in the bathroom ready to go back out when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her stomach, she screamed out trying to grab the sink before she fell down, the pain in her abdomen was almost paralyzing, "JEFF, DEREK," she yelled out holding her stomach, "HELP,"

Derek was on the phone with Chase trying to get him to give the phone to Nick when he heard Julia scream, "Chase get Nick here now, Julia's at risk of dying when she had the kids," he said before going to find out what was wrong.

"Bathroom," Jeff said meeting him half way before they both ran to the woman's bathroom opening the door finding Julia laying on the floor, "Damn it, get the phone call an ambulance," he said to Derek.

Derek went back out to call for a paramedic when Ruth and Penelope walked in, "Ruth call the parmedics, Julia's in pain, and she has to get tto the hospital now," he said, "Pen, baby girl I need you to help Jeff and me," before taking Pen's hand leading her to the bathroom.

"No, I can't move," Julia cried when Jeff tried to roll her on her back, she was curled up in a ball almost holding her stomach.

"It's going to be okay," Jeff said, "I need to look and see if your water didn't break, make sure the twins aren't coming," he said before he spotted the water on the floor, "Shit," he groaned before Derek and Pen walked in the bathroom.

"Ruth's calling 911," Derek said, "What can we do?"

"We got a problem, we need to keep her calm and the babies inside," Jeff said, "her water just broke," he replied.

"What no," Julia screamed, "NO you're wrong, I'm fine," she cried, but she knew the truth.

"Penelope, go call Nick, he's with Chase, we need him here," Jeff said, "Now go," he yelled praying that Julia didn't die here.

"You want me to sit with her and talk to her?" Derek asked.

"No, you're going to help me out," Jeff said before Ruth walked in, "Ruth, I want you to sit with her hold her head, Derek, you're going to help in case we do have to deliver, and I'm going to try to keep the bleeding under control," he said, "As long as her vein doesn't bust, she will survive," he said.

"The ambulance is on it's way," Ruth said getting down on the floor and propping Julia's head up on her lap.

"Good now if Pen can get Nick here, and you," Jeff said looking at Julia, "Stop being pessimistic everything will be okay," he said.

"I hope you're right," Julia said before she screamed feeling the contractions start.

**DPDPDP**

"Nick, listen to me Julia just went into labor, we're at the diner," Pen said, "Please get here now," she said.

"She doesn't want me in her life, Penelope," Nick said.

"No, that's not why, remember when you two went to the doc and he said she had high risk, the high risk of dying like her mom did?" Pen asked, "That's why she's been doing this, she doesn't want you to have to burry a wife, she thinks it would be too much for you to bare, but Nick she loves you so much," Pen replied.

"That's not true, I love her too, and if she died as my wife it would hurt yes, but I'd rather had her as my wife, and her go than not at all," Nick said.

"Get here now," Penelope said, "Your children are going to be here soon and you have a fiancé to make up with," she said.

"Yes I do," Nick replied before he hung up asking Steven and Chase to watch his sister and son so he could go be with Julia.

"Good luck and congrads on the being a dad again thing," Chase said.

"Thanks," Nick replied before he left, "I'm going to be a dad, but please let Julia make it too," he said.

It was less than a mile so Nick ran the distance from the house to the diner, he had to make a detour through an apartment building when he saw a car crash blocking the sidewalk, it took him an extra few minutes but he got to the diner opening the door and he went to find where they where at.

Penelope was standing beside the door holding a bowl of hot water and a towel letting Jeff take it. "Nick, you made it," Pen said.

"Yeah, had cut through the apartment building behind here, there was bad wreck around the corner," Nick said.

"What, no, the ambulance comes from that direction, it'll have to help the people first," Derek said, "Damn it, I can't keep her from pushing any more, if she does the baby can die," he said remembering the time he helped his dad when he was eight, it hadn't been planned, but the woman went into labor right outside of the youth center, his dad had to deliver it since the ambulance took forever.

"We're going to have to let her push and pray that they live, and her," Ruth said, "Derek's right she can't hold back any more."

"NO, I won't do it," Julia said, "I won't risk it," she said.

"Julia, if you don't do this, they will die, what did you tell me?" Jeff asked, "I promise you we're going to do the best we can, and don't you stop thinking positive either," he said.

"Okay," Julia said before she saw Nick, "I love you," she said looking up at him before she felt the next contraction.

"Push," Derek said, "When you feel one just push," he said.

It took another four minutes before the baby was out, screaming it's lungs off kicking and waving its little hands around.

"You have a little girl," Jeff said taking the baby before he handed her to Pen so she could clean off the blood.

Derek looked down getting ready to tell her to push again when he saw it, blood was slowly running out, "Please watch over her dad, don't take her," he silently said to himself before he nudged Jeff, "What we going to do?" he asked.

"What's wrong," Julia and Nick asked looking at Jeff and Derek.

**TBC**

**AN: The next chapter will either be late tonight or tomorrow some time. **


	126. Two Out Of Three

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 126**

**Two Out Of Three**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing. I warn angst ahead. **

Nick looked over at Julia holding her hand, "You're going to be fine," he said, he'd been there when the doctor told them that she had high risk of not making it with natural birth. They both refused to believe it though, "Next year we'll be looking back laughing at that doctor at how wrong he was," he said trying to hide the tears.

"Julia I need you to push now," Derek said, "We gotta get the baby out," he added.

Julia nodded taking Nick's hand and she pushed the best she could until the baby came out, "Why isn't she crying, what's wrong?" she asked.

Derek moved away with the little girl he was holding, she wasn't breathing at the moment, which was bad, he knew if she didn't start soon that she wouldn't make it. Jeff had cut the cord soon as he had her out, "Come on," he said before breathing into the baby's mouth.

Pen was holding the other infant trying to calm her cries, but the little girl was screaming and kicking it's little feet around, "I'm going to take her out there," she said before leaving the bathroom entrance going to sit down at one the booths closest to them, "It's okay little girl, your parents are worried about your sister is all, everything is fine," she said.

Derek breathed into the baby's mouth again before she started crying, "Thank god," Ruth said hearing the infant crying, "We need to get the three them to a hospital," she said.

"We can't move Julia, the bleeding stop but if we move her again," Jeff said.

"I'm not moving," Julia said, "Not till that ambulance gets here," she added.

"Okay, Ruth, maybe you and Pen should take the girls, get them checked out since she wasn't breathing when she came out," Derek said still holding the little girl he'd brought back to life.

"I want to hold them first, before you take them," Julia said.

"Here you go," Derek said letting her take the second little girl she'd had.

"She looks just like her daddy," Julia said, "She's even got your eyes," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll get Pen so you can hold your other daughter," Ruth said getting up letting Nick take the spot she'd been at.

"They're beautiful," Nick said, "They got your skin tone though, that firry attitude when they're older more than likely," he said.

"My mom was Italian, my birth mother that is, my dad married her and he wanted to have tons of kids, they had me and then she died, he married my step mom and had dozen some kids," Julia said, "It would be wonderful if we could have that many," she said.

"We can have more, or adopt," Nick said looking at his daughter. The little girl had black hair, brown eyes, and she only had her mom's skin tone, everything else screamed Nick.

Derek and Jeff watched the couple before Jeff checked to make sure that the bleeding was still stopped. The excess blood from where the girls had been inside of their mom had already come out as well so they knew if she was bleeding again then it was something wrong.

"So far everything is fine," Jeff said with a smile seeing Pen coming back in with the other little girl.

**DPDPDP**

After few minutes of holding the little girls Ruth and Pen took them, and since Julia had stopped bleeding the agreed that moving her was the best bet, get her to the hospital so that if something happened she would be okay.

"I will be fine Nick, I want to go, and the bleeding stopped," Julia said.

"Okay, I'll help you up," Nick said before Jeff helped him get Julia off the floor.

Julia screamed out when they tried to move her, "No stop," she said, "Something's wrong," she said.

"Where does it hurt?" Derek asked her.

"My stomach, and down there, it's like something popped," Julia said.

"I don't know what could be wrong," Jeff said pushing her dress back up, "Oh god," he said, "Nick go call 911, tell them to get here now," he said, "Better yet call Dilion his son drives a bus, get one here now," he shouted before Nick took off to make the call.

"I'm not going to make it am I?" Julia asked.

"Don't you go talking like that," Jeff said, "You don't know anything, and we don't either," he said using the towel that Penelope had brought in earlier to try and stop the bleeding.

Derek didn't say anything, but he knew that if she didn't get to a doctor soon, she was going to bleed out right there were she lay, "He's right we don't know what's going to happen," he finally said, silently hoping that she would be okay, she might have been acting like a bitch, but she was their friend, he didn't want to watch her die.

"The ambulance is on the way," Nick said, "The accident held them up, like you said," he said looking at Derek.

"I'm not going to make it," Julia cried.

"Stop saying that," Nick said, "You are going to be fine, sure you can be a bitch to me but I know you're scared, it will be okay," he said.

"That's the ambulance," Jeff said few minutes later, "Derek go open the door, get them back here," he said, "Nick, I need your help here," he said.

**DPDPDP**

Nick, Derek, Pen, Jeff and Ruth were sitting in the waiting room along with Julia's dad and step mom Laura. Fran was watching Derek and Pen's children while Steven had Nick's son and daughter since Chase had go to work.

"This is taking too damn long," Nick said in frustration before he got up, "The doctor said that it should take an hour at most, it's been three fucking hours," he said.

"Nick stop worrying," Mason said, "Julia is strong, she'll pull through," he said.

"I know that, but you weren't in the ambulance with her, it was bad," Nick said sitting down putting his head in his hands.

Laura moved over sitting beside Nick, "Sometimes it's not as bad as it looks," she said, "Julia's always been a fighter, and…" she started before the doctor finally came out.

"How is my fiancé?" Nick asked.

"Can we talk in private?" The doctor asked.

"We're all her family, you might as well tell us here," Mason said.

"Your daughter lost a lot of blood, and we were able to stop the bleeding, but she lost too much blood," the doctor said, "I'm sorry to say that Julia didn't make it," he said.

"What, no there has to be a mistake," Nick said, "She can't be dead," he said.

"She lost over half of her blood supply, her heart was beating faster to get the blood supply it needed, but she bleed out before we could fix the damage," he said looking at Nick, "We did everything that we could for her, even started the surgery to fix the damage, but her heart failed while we were operating and we couldn't get her back,"

Pen gasped before she felt Derek's arms around her, "What about the twins?" she asked.

"Both girls are a sleep in the nursery, they are okay, we put the littlest one on oxygen at first to make sure she was getting enough air, and she is fine now," he said.

"Can I see her?" Nick asked.

"We're cleaning her up at the moment, like I said she lost a lot of blood, you shouldn't have to see her like that," the doctor said, "I'll come back and get you when we're done," he said, "I am truly sorry, she was a wonderful woman," he replied before he left.

Nick didn't say anything else, he walked off going towards the nursery wing of the hospital, but they all knew that he was taking it hard, he loved Julia. "Somebody should go and talk to him," Mason said trying to be strong even though he'd just lost his little girl.

"I'll go," Pen said, "We all know what it's like to lose somebody, but it's going to take him time to get over this, I think all of us going would be over whelming right now."

"It would, he's still not completely over his mom's death," Ruth said, before Pen walked off, "How are you?" she asked looking at Laura and Mason.

"I know what Nick is feeling," Mason said, "I buried my wife now my daughter because of this, all because they wanted children," he said before he left as well, Laura going after him.

"Things are going to get harder for a while," Derek said, "Those girls need their dad, and Nick's going to be a wreck, we're going to have to help him out," he said.

"Derek's right, it's going to take some time for him to get back to his self," Jeff replied, "First things first, we get through the next few hours, then days, we take it from there," he said.

"I just wish they could have said goodbye," Ruth said.

"At least she got to hold the girls before she went," Derek said.

**DPDPDP**

Nick was holding his daughter; the nurse had let him in to see them, "If the ambulance had gotten there sooner," he said looking up when Pen came in, "Or that accident didn't happen," he added.

"We don't know what could have happened," Pen said, "They're beautiful, just like their mom was," she said.

"They look like me, that's what Mason said, except for their mom's skin tone they're all me," Nick said, "I wish they could looked like her, have a little piece of her left," he said fighting the tears, "She was only twenty-two, her mom died when she was only twenty," he said, "She got two years more than her mom did."

"Nick, we're going to help you out, Derek and I," Pen said, "We will help you, with Jer, Holly and the girls, don't think you have to do this alone, because we won't let you, and no way in hell are you moving out," she added.

"I can't do this own my on," Nick said, "I never planned on shutting you all out, you're the only family I got here, and I know I need help," he said.

"Glad we have that settled now, we need to pick some names out, less you already have them," Pen said.

"Kaitlin Elizabeth Wells, and Danielle Jewel Wells, Jewel was what Mason used to call Julia when she was little girl, I thought it was only right for some part of her mom to be here with her," Nick said, "It doesn't seem real you know, that she's gone," he replied.

"Things will work itself out, Nick," Pen said.

"How, the only woman that actually gave a shit about me is dead, how is this going to be okay please tell me that?" he asked before the tears started again, "I can't have you, and she's gone, so I'm out of options," he said putting his daughter back in her crib.

Penelope wrapped her arms around him giving her best friend a hug, "It'll be okay, in time," she said letting Nick cry, "We're here for you."

Nick hugged her letting the tears out, his heart was broken and he didn't know what he was going to do, "Thank you for not kicking me out," he said.

"You're family Nick, we'd never do that," Pen said, "We're going to be here till you tell us other wise."

Nick nodded trying to get himself together, but he'd just lost the only woman that ever gave him a chance, and the mother of his twin girls, "I'm sorry Julia," he said feeling Pen's arms tighten around him as he sobbed, "I swear I'll take care of our daughters."

**TBC**

**AN: Yeah you read right, I killed her, never thought I'd do that, but sometimes it happens. This is the only chapter for today, I'll write tomorrow when I get home.**


	127. RIP Julia

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 127**

**RIP Julia**

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews I'm glad you enjoyed. To all the fans of Julia thank you for liking her, but I have some plans, it was either kill her or one the twins, and I couldn't kill a child. Done it before in a story I about died.**

"I meet Julia back in March of last year, I knew right then when she didn't care about my past that I'd be spending a life time with her," Nick said, "I guess sometimes we don't get those dreams," he replied looking down before looking up making eye contact with Mason who was holding Danielle, "Julia was so scared that she wasn't going to be here that she tried to cut me out, but I wouldn't let her, I loved her, and I still do," he said.

Pen was sitting beside Derek holding Nikki, while he had Kyle; Aidan was in Jeff's lap, none of the kids really understood why their Uncle Nick was talking about Julia, they still didn't understand where she was at, they'd tried explaining to them, but that left them very confused, so they finally went with she's in a better place.

"I promised her on the way to the hospital that if anything happened I'd take care of our kids, and I am," he said, "Thank you all for everything, and for coming," Nick said before he went down taking his seat beside Derek and Mason taking Kaitlin from Ruth who was sitting behind him.

"That was beautiful; everything you said," Ruth said, "She loved you and she knows you will do a great job with the girls,"

"I know she would too," Mason said giving Nick's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

The preacher did another prayer before the service broke and they got up to take Julia to the cemetery, where she was going to be buried, "It just doesn't seem real, just last week we were happy, picking out names and now she's dead," Nick said.

"She will always live on in your heart," Derek said, "We're here to help you, and we are going to no matter what you say," he said putting his hand on Nick's shoulder, "You're our brother and friend."

"Thanks, and I'm glad that I didn't listen to her when she wanted us to leave, I don't think I could have done that," Nick said, "I loved her so much, and wanted to make her happy, but I just couldn't give up my family," he said.

"Nick, stop blaming yourself, you couldn't have done anything different or loved her more," Mason said, "My daughter was a wonderful girl, and I loved her, but I know about those moments when she wanted more, and asked for a lot," he said, "No matter what you gave her, she might have never really been happy, I should know, she hated Laura for years, and her siblings," he said, "Took her long time to come around, but I could tell she wasn't really happy, not like she was with her mom alive," her dad said.

"Thanks, I guess I just didn't expect her to be like that," Nick said, "She changed after the whole Dan thing," he replied.

**DPDPDP**

Nick watched them lower the coffin into the ground and even though he was at times pissed at Julia for what she'd done, he still loved her, she was the first woman that gave him a real chance, she gave him his daughters, and a reason to not just want to sleep around. It started with Jeremy though, his son had started the new him, and raising his sister.

"I thought it would be easier with somebody there for me," Nick said only so he could hear, "I was wrong I guess," he added, "Well Jul, I'm done with finding that right one," he said, "Now on, just the kids and my family till I can figure out what I really want," Nick said before he walked back to where everybody was standing putting his arm around Laura who was still crying.

Mason was with his other daughters, they were taking it hard, losing their step sister, "We let our daughter fly home to you, heavenly father, let her rest in your presents, amen," the preacher said before the others followed.

The people started breaking up going to their vehicles and leaving, but Nick stayed there watching as they covered the grave up, "You know somebody should stay with him," Pen said looking at Derek, "He's hurting even if he doesn't want to show it," she said.

"I tried talking to him Pen, you know he won't talk," Derek said.

"Fran, can you take the kids to the house?" Pen asked.

"Sure," Fran said, "I'll take the van, and you can use my car," she replied handing Pen the keys.

"Thank you," Pen replied before she took Derek's hand and walked back to where Nick was standing.

Derek was on one side, and Pen on the other, "You two don't gotta stay," Nick said.

"We're family, and family doesn't leave each other," Penelope said, "Nick you talked to me two days ago, now what's wrong that you can't tell me now?" she asked.

"This morning I was trying to figure how I was going to do this, college, work, the kids, and I had nothing, no idea at all," Nick said, "I'm scared to death here, I thought with having her in my life I could do it, change who I was, and be the man that my mom used to say I would be, but I'm not him, I'm the same old guy that always loses," he said.

"Nick you are not a loser," Derek said making Nick look at him, "If you were a loser, you wouldn't have told Mason you could raise Kaitlin and Danielle," he said, "You wouldn't be standing here now trying to figure how you're going to do this," he yelled before Pen glared at him, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you," he apologized.

"No, you're right, I mean I know I'm not a loser, I just feel like one right now," Nick said, "And Pen stop giving him the death glare, I know you're looking out for me, but I'm the big brother remember," he said.

"Sorry, I just didn't want him to make you mad, because then it would be a fight and I'd have to probably flash my breasts to get you two to stop," Pen said.

"You dare take that shirt off I will spank you," Derek warned.

Nick couldn't help but laugh at his friends, first time since Julia walked out that morning he'd laughed, "Thank you, I needed that, so Derek, you think we could share, or I could borrow her for while?"

"NICK WELLS," Derek growled before Nick started laughing, "I should known you were joking," he said.

"Sorry, I just need to laugh right now, I stop I'm going to break," Nick said, "I loved her, I thought that Julia was the one, my own Penelope, but after Dan, she changed and she wasn't the one affected, she just never got us you know, our friendship, our closeness," he said.

"One day you'll find that girl, and when you do you won't know what to think when she is laughing along with us about sharing me," Pen said, "Now let's go to the house and out these clothes, because this dress is killing me," she groaned.

"I want to ask you two something first," Nick said, "I got my college classes figured out, and work schedule, but I'm going to need some help and I wouldn't ask but you two won't stop saying you'll help me, I need it, and I hate asking for help, but I got four kids under ten in my custody three of them are under one."

"Nick ask before I start walking," Pen said, "These shoes do hurt you know, and you take forever to say something."

"Sorry, would you two be Kaitlin God parents, I asked Gerald and Melody to be Danielle's god parents," Nick said.

"Gerald, I gotta laugh," Derek said, "He is going to go crazy," he added before he grinned, "But yeah, I'd be glad to be Kaitlin's god father," he said.

"Me the same but god mother to her," Pen said before looking back at her friend's grave, "Well miss you Julia," she said before she took Nick's hand and they walked off going to the car.

"So how we going to handle the bed time with what five six kids now?" Derek asked.

"We're doing it in shifts," Nick said, "And we got seven kids in the house now," he replied.

"What?" Pen asked, "Damn okay Derek maybe we should wait to have more kids, because we're going to need more room when we expand our family," she said.

"What, you said we could work on expanding," Derek groaned before Nick started teasing them about having three kids next time which got him two playful punches to the shoulder.

"Hey that hurt," he said.

"You don't get in the car it will be more than your shoulder I pop," Pen said.

Nick wasn't sure why he felt happy, he should still feel bad, but with these two, they could always make him smile.

**TBC**

**AN: I'm going to fast forward after this chapter pick up few months later. Like I said letting Julia go was hard, but in the future Nick will find love again.**


	128. Was It Real

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 128**

**Was It Real**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. This is two months later.**

Nick woke up hearing his daughter crying, he grabbed his pants putting them on before going to the nursery beside his room turning the lights on and going to Kaitlin's crib. The little girl was crying and kicking her feet, her little hands were rubbing at her eyes as she continued crying.

The twins were only two months old, but they had good set of lungs, he just hoped that she didn't wake anybody else up. "Hey, it's okay sweetie," Nick said picking Kaitlin up, "What's the matter?" he asked feeling her forehead, she wasn't hot or nothing so he figured she wanted something to eat or needed to be changed.

He tried both, but after finding her diaper clean and she didn't want her bottle he wasn't sure what the problem was, "She might have gas," Derek said with a yawn, "Don't worry, I was up with Aidan, he has upset stomach, I think he ate too much pasta for dinner," he said, "You need some help?" he asked.

"No you go back to sleep, you got a game today," Nick said.

"Nick, today's Monday, and football season ended the end of January it's February now," Derek said, "We took state, I got a cracked rib when I was tackled, Pen was crying," he said with smile.

"Damn, I don't know how I forgot, but you all won right?" Nick asked.

"You didn't forget, you had a very cranky daughter, it's cool, and yeah we won, and you went to the last game, but no worries," Derek said before Jeremy started crying, "I'll get him, and try holding her against your shoulder and walking with her, for little," he said.

"Thanks," Nick said doing as his friend suggested.

Derek had Jer changed and fed in no time and he went to find Nick who hadn't come back. He found him down stairs in the living room trying to get Katie, the name they used for the little girl sometimes instead of calling her Kaitlin all the time.

Derek sat down beside Nick before he took the little girl from her dad, "I'll sit up with her, you got a job interview in the morning," he said.

"Yeah you got to help Ruth open the diner," Nick said.

"Nick go, I can survive on little sleep trust me been doing it since our junior year of high school," Derek said with smile, "You don't know how many nights Penelope kept me up having sex till three in the morning," he said.

"Too much information, man," Nick said before he got up, "And Derek, thanks, I just don't know what's wrong, it's every night, "She wakes up and cries from midnight till almost five," he said.

"Well it's two now, so go back to bed, I got her," Derek said.

"I feel like I'm a bad dad, I can't stop her from crying," Nick said.

"It could be colic, some babies get it, last first four months of the child's life, but there is no cure for it, just gotta let them cry it out," Derek said.

"I hope it stops soon, she's going to get hoarse and stuff, and her sick isn't fun for her," Nick said before giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek, "Be good Angel," he said before going upstairs, he really hoped he got the job, it would mean more money, and he could spend lot more time with the kids.

Nick had fixed his college schedule so he had classes three days a week. Derek had the same schedule as he did so they both would be done by one with classes. Derek went to work fixing up houses, Nick had been working at the diner, but he found a guy who needed help with construction work, and Derek had been teaching him a lot more stuff that he had to know to work on houses and Jeff had taught him to build a house from the ground up few months back.

Pen was taking evening classes four nights a week and one class Friday mornings when Nick and Derek both were home till she was finished. They were still trying to find a baby sitter for the kids, but since it was six that needed to be watched that was under two years nobody wanted the job. Holly was in fourth grade so Jeff picked her up at the elementary school in the afternoons, she stayed with Gretchen the secretary at the bomb squad if Jeff had to go out, but other wise she stayed with him doing her homework.

**DPDPDP**

Penelope got up at little after eight checking on Nikki and Kyle who were fast asleep still, and then she went to check on Aidan. Derek hadn't come back to the room after Aidan had gotten sick the night before so she wondered if he'd stayed in there with him.

Nick was coming out his room, he'd moved up to their floor after Julia's death wanting to be closer to them since he needed their help. "Hey, tell Derek thanks for last night," he said trying to get his shirt on, "You two are a life saver," he added before giving her a hug, "Gotta go sis, can't be late, I'll make it up tonight, I'll baby sit for you two if you want to have some fun," he said before he took off down the stairs.

Pen didn't get a word in but she laughed after Nick was gone, "Please let him get this job," Pen said looking up, "He needs it," she added before going to the room next door to Nick's room finding Danielle and Jeremy in their cribs, they were sleeping as well, but Derek wasn't in the room. She went to Holly's room next finding the little girl just getting up, "You can go back to sleep, teacher's work day no school," she said with smile.

"But I'm hungry," Holly said getting up.

"Okay, get dressed and I'll go find Derek so we can have breakfast," Pen said.

"He's down stairs with Katie, she woke up crying again, and Derek took her since Nick had to go to that job thing," Holly said, "Why don't you got class today?" she asked.

"I got class tonight," Pen said, "I get to stay here with you all today," she said.

"Cool," Holly said with smile before she went to get dressed.

**DPDPDP**

"You check out so far Nick, now just one question, would you look over this?" the guy asked before taking bag out of his drawer tossing it to Nick, "You can join us too," he said.

"What?" Nick asked looking at the bag of Marijuana, "I don't do drugs," he said, "You can keep the job, I don't need it that bad," he lied before he got up and walked out, he wasn't going to do what his mom did, "Damn it," he groaned when he got out to his truck.

He needed a job, but he wouldn't just stand by at watch the other guys do drugs and build the buildings, he wouldn't be a part of it either, he put his truck into drive heading to the bomb squad maybe Jeff knew somebody that was hiring that was legit.

Jeff was sitting in his office going over the paper work when Nick walked in, "Hey, so did you get the job?" he asked.

"If I wanted the job I had to not only ignore the fact they were pushing drugs, doing them at work, but join them, I said screw it," Nick said sitting down, "What am I going to do, I can't find a job that pays good less I want to help with the whole drug market, the rest don't pay good," he said.

"I'm sorry Nick," Jeff said, "I would offer you a job here, but we're over loaded as is, and you got the kids at home, trust me the work hours aren't the best," he said.

"Yeah, Ruth said it's long hours, and hard days and nights," Nick said, "I just wish I could do something, damn it," he yelled, "This is too hard, I mean I'm cooping without her, I am, talked to that psychology teacher at the college, she's a license therapist too, I'm doing a lot better, but it's the I need a job to support them part," Nick said.

"You haven't been sleeping much either, Derek said that Katie was keeping you up at night," Jeff said, "I'm also glad you took my advice, losing somebody even if it means finding that deep down you really didn't love them like you thought is never easy," he said, "I watched Fran and those kids fall apart after William's death," he replied, "It hit Derek more though, less William was working those two were always playing football, or baseball on the weekends, we went up to my cabin every summer before school started fishing and camping out for so many years," Jeff said with a smile.

"Pen saved Derek from that bastard, they don't talk about it, but it's obvious that something more happened than they said about him," Nick said, "I found the articles too about that asshole," he said.

"Tell you what, I'll talk to Dilion see if Derek or him need any help with that house they've been working on together, you go home and get some sleep," Jeff said.

"Thanks for talking, between you and my teacher I think I'm going to be okay," Nick said before he got up.

"You'll get through this Nick, and find somebody that you love with all your heart one day," Jeff said with a smile before he watched Nick leave, "Thank you for helping him heal after this, and helping him make the right decisions," he said out loud knowing that Nick had some help still like he'd always had before.

**DPDPDP**

It was almost midnight that night, it was Friday so they were all sitting up watching some movies that they'd found. Nick was holding Kaitlin who'd finally stopped crying and fallen asleep.

Pen was sitting beside him leaning her head against Derek's shoulder, as he slept. "How did your day go?" she asked sitting up looking at Nick.

"Let's just say I'll be working with Derek starting Monday," Nick said, "And Gordinski just busted the largest drug supplier in almost two years this afternoon," he said.

"What?" Pen asked, "Shit, no wonder Steven was in a good mood, he's been working to bust that construction company, you never told me where you were going," she said, "Or I could have told you what they were," she said.

"I was excited about having a good job, not that I haven't loved the diner, but I got four mouths to feed and mine too," Nick said, "Dad sent me some money to do me for while, he was going to take a leave, but I told him that I could do this, four kids in my care, I know it's hard, the last few weeks have proved that, Kaitlin crying half the night, lack of sleep, and Jeremy having that bad cold, Holly getting the chicken pox and thank god we all have had them before," Nick said, "I'm just glad that Jer and the twins didn't get them, it was a miracle," he replied.

"We've gotten through though, and I think you're doing better," Pen said.

"Yeah, it's getting easier, I just feel guilty," Nick said, "I loved her, but I don't understand why that teacher said that we don't always find our true love at sixteen," he said, "She told me that I did love Julia, but it wasn't what we thought," he replied.

"I never thought that I'd find Derek when I did, or that we'd have three kids now," Pen said, "But Jennie's right, we don't all find our love at sixteen, Derek and I got lucky, you're true love is still out there Nick, and she's closer than you or I think," she replied.

"Thanks Pen, I'm just glad that Derek doesn't get jealous with us talking and stuff," Nick said, "Some guys would probably kill me about now," he said.

"Yeah well Derek trusts us Nick, he knows that you love me, but you wouldn't ruin our marriage," Pen said, "And I love Derek more than anything before, but you're my big brother Nick, that is all I can offer, and my best friend too," she added.

"I know, and I'm glad, but I realized that I do love you, but I don't love you like I used to, you're still my best friend and my little sister, but me wanting to go and bend you over that kitchen table, that kind of love left, but you're still the only girl I can really talk to," Nick said.

"I'm glad that I won't find that in my kitchen and have to kill you," Derek said waking up, "I'm going to bed, you two have fun," he said picking up a sleeping Holly off the floor where she'd been laying with a blanket and pillow watching the cartoons earlier.

"Night hot stuff I'll be up there soon," Pen said.

"Night man, and thanks for last night," Nick said.

"Night you two, and baby girl, don't be too long," Derek said with grin at her.

Nick just laughed at the two them; he was glad that his heart didn't feel like he was dying any more, "Thank you for this," Nick said looking up, "I'm sorry I can't say I truly loved you Jules, but I will always have part my heart that is yours," he said kissing his daughter before Danielle's cries came over the baby monitor, "I'll get her," he said.

"I'm going to bed if you don't need my help," Pen said.

"No, I can handle it," Nick said before they went upstairs after cutting the TV off.

**TBC**

**AN: I'm going to try and get another chapter up, but they are calling for storms all weekend so can't promise.**

**AN2: If you have been wanting some more Derek and Pen's story here is an Author for you** **Kathy0518. She's finally posting and her story is wonderful.**


	129. Splash

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 129**

**Splash**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"Hey, where's Jeff at?" Pen asked Ruth before she sat down in their booth.

"He got called into work this morning, there was a bomb called, he went up with few the other guys," Ruth said, "I'm just worried about him lately," she said.

"I'm sorry," Derek said sitting down.

"Where are the kids at?" Ruth asked.

"Well, remember how we made up with Jamie about a month ago?" Pen asked, "She said she wanted to watch them, and we needed a small break so she's got them for the morning," she said.

"Isn't that punishment all three at once?" Ruth asked, "Not that I can't handle them or Jeff, but she's new at this,"

"If she can handle Whit, Des and Mike all at once she can handle our three," Derek said, "Nick is still in bed though, and he was up most the night with Jeremy, he's got a cold, slight fever, but that went away this morning," he said.

"He said he'd be staying home today," Pen replied before Steven walked in, "Hey bro, what you up to?" She asked.

"I was looking for Jeff, but guess he's already left," Steven said.

"Possible bomb, Gordinski called him at two this morning, it was three hours away, but they needed a bomb expert and Jeff's got more experience than the guy up there," Ruth said.

"I remember, he's been researching them, and stuff since before my dad was shot," Derek said, "That was always Jeff's dream job, work on the bomb squad," he replied, "He's always wanted to know why those assholes made them, how one works, and the danger of it called him too," he said.

"Even a worried wife couldn't keep him away," Ruth said, "He loves that job, I'm just always scared he won't come home to me," she said.

"Hey, Jeff knows the risks, and he's careful, he loves you too much to screw up Ruth," Derek said, "And he's been careful so far," he said.

"On the bomb squad yes, and he's only gotten hurt three times in his entire career so I'm nervous at the moment, and I don't know why," Ruth said.

"You want some company today, Derek wants to go and check something out up near the college so I was going to stay home," Pen said.

"No, Nat and Melody are here, they're going to run the diner, I just really need to go up where Jeff's at, it's few miles from the college near the docks," Ruth said.

"I'm going out to the harbor wanted to check with a friend about a job for Nick, the guy pays good and all Nick's gotta do is work few hours a week cutting up fish and stuff," Derek said.

"We got a fish place around here?" Pen asked.

"It's up near Lake Michigan, but this guy his dad runs a small place on the dock about six miles from the college near the harbor, got to go see him today make sure he does need some help," Derek said.

"I'll go with you, if you don't mind," Ruth said.

"I don't mind, Pen backed out since I'm going up there where most of the drug dealers hang out," Derek said.

"I don't want you going either, they could drug you to death or something," Penelope said.

"Shooting more likely, those guys are bad ass, but I can handle my own," Derek said, "Don't worry I'll make sure you're safe," he added looking at Ruth, "We can leave after breakfast," he added.

"Sounds good to me," Ruth said before she took their order.

**DPDPDP**

Jeff and Larry along with Dilion who'd also been called out to the docks, they'd been there since five after getting debriefed on the situation and suiting up the local cops weren't being easy to deal with, they'd finally agreed to let them help after two hours, on the four hour timer of the bomb.

"We're going to check the rest the building make sure there are no other bombs in place," Jeff said, "I don't want any surprises like last time," he said.

"Ray, Harvey and Neil are checking the first floor of the place, they got here ten minutes ago," Larry said.

"Good, we're going to need them," Dilion said.

"You know you being retired I see you more here than at home," Jeff said.

"Well you guys need me, you're three men down, and we saw that bomb," Dilion said, "Don't need any of us going out in body bags," he said.

"Okay, we're going up to the second floor, that's where the bomb is at," Larry said before they took the stairs up to the floor.

Jeff and Dilion checked for any wires to make sure the door wasn't armed before they opened it walking onto the second floor, "Let's get started, I'd like to get this over with before it goes off," Dilion said as they walked over to the bomb.

Larry came up behind them looking over at the bomb, "Damn that's one those dead man ones isn't it?" he asked, "One wrong move and like it goes up?" he asked.

"There also could be second detonator" Jeff said, "I want to inspect it before we touch it, I want to keep my body parts attached to me," he said.

"We all do," Dilion said before they got to work. He walked around making sure there were no trip wires.

"It's clear here," Larry said before Jeff sat down on the stool they'd brought up, he slowly unscrewed the cover being careful not to touch the wires there as he took the cover off.

Dilion and Larry lifted it straight up laying it on the floor near by, "Oh we're going to be here for while," Dilion said looking at the bomb.

**DPDPDP**

Derek and Ruth got down at the docks looking around at some the places that were there, the guy wasn't coming till little after one, but Ruth wanted to look around at some the of the new stores that had opened recently.

"You know we haven't been out together in about four years," Ruth said, "Last time you came with me was when Jeff, Mel and me went to the cabin and you wanted to go to the store with me," she said.

"Damn it has been long time," Derek said, "But I bet that the ice cream shop we went to is still open," he said with smile.

"Butter Pecan for me and strawberry mixed with chocolate was what you ate," Ruth said with smile, "It seems like a life time ago," she said.

"Back then Jeff was still at the station pushing papers, and wanting to be out there, sure he was always on duty there to go out, but he loves this more," Derek said.

"I know, I haven't seen him this happy in long time, he was stuck behind that desk for two years after he got shot that time, he got back out there though, but it wasn't the same, he worked up the ranks, like your dad did, but being a cop, even though he loved it, wasn't his calling," Ruth said, "Being out there on call defusing bombs no matter how dangerous is what he had wanted for years, I didn't want to say no because I was scared for him,"

"That's what I want to do, after college, work on the bomb squad, but start as a cop first," Derek said, "Pen knows about the FBI part, talked to Rossi he said that if I wanted to he'd get me a spot right out college there, but I don't want to go there yet," he said, "I want to stay here, do some good in my own state, or at least Chicago," he replied.

"Your dad would be proud of you," Ruth said, "I know we all are," she said.

"Thanks," Derek said with smile.

"Now where do we start?" She asked looking at the four new stores.

"In there," Derek said before they went to the newest store that had opened that weekend, which was having a grand opening with half off their merchandise for the weekend.

**DPDPDP**

Penelope had went home finding Nick in the kitchen cooking something, "Hey, Ruth went with Derek so I came back, didn't really want to go there myself," she said.

"Chicken," Nick teased, "I was watching the TV, the bomb squad is up near the college, down at the harbor they got a potential bomb," he said.

"I know Jeff's there with the guys," Pen said before they went and sat on the couch when they heard the woman say breaking news report.

"Damn," Nick said when they showed the building, "They were going to redo that and put some kind of club or something there," he said.

"Derek and Ruth are near there too," Pen said kicking off her shoes, "That building goes, and it's going to be bad," she said.

"Jeff and them will be fine, they know what they are doing, and will be smart," Nick said hoping he wasn't lying to his best friend, because she was right, if that building went up, it would take out not just that building, but the ones surrounding it too probably if it was big enough.

Pen sat back against the couch putting her feet under her and a pillow on her lap. "Please let them be okay," she said.

After few minutes Nick got up to check on the kids, bringing Jeremy down stairs so he could feed him. He sat back down with Pen and Jeremy watching the TV as the news station said they would continue to bring live updates.

"No don't you dare go to a commercial," Pen yelled before the news went off and some advertisement came on.

"They'll be back soon," Nick said holding Jeremy so he could feed him.

"What if it goes while they are breaking," Pen said nervous.

"Stop worrying, nothing is going to happen," Nick said, but odds were against them.

**DPDPDP**

Dilion and Larry had gone back out to give the Police Chief an update sending Ray and Harvey up to Jeff to assist him. Neil was still doing a sweep, making sure they hadn't missed anything when he radioed down.

"Dilion, you need to see this," Neil reported before Dilion and Larry raced back in the building to where Neil was at finding a second bomb, and a wire that lead down to it from the one Jeff was working on, "It goes down to the basement as well," he said showing them the trip wire that lead down to the basement.

Larry went over to a hole in the floor looking down and when he saw the bomb he was glad he was already down, "Shit, Neil get the others, we gotta get out here, if Jeff touches that bomb then all three of them are going to blow," he said getting up.

Neil didn't wait to be told anything else he took off up to the second floor finding Ray and Harvey helping Jeff, "No," he yelled out before he heard the secondary trigger.

Jeff jumped up off the stool knocking it over as the timer started speeding down to zero, "GO," he shouted as the men split up. Neil and Harvey went towards the fire escape going down by sliding down the stairs. Ray went towards the stairs going down them two at a time, and Jeff took off towards the back window, it went out into the Lake and he knew he would stand a better chance making the jump than the other window but he had to get out fast.

Dilion had gone up to help but he didn't see Jeff when he got there so he took off towards the only open window. Dilion reached the window finding Jeff about to jump out, "Are you insane, come on," he said trying to get his friend to come back with him, go out the safe way, but Jeff pulled away.

"No time," Jeff said.

"Yes we do," Dilion replied.

**DPDPDP**

Derek and Ruth were walking out of one the stores when the bomb went off, the entire dock shock at the powerful shockwaves that could be felt under their feet.

"What is that?" Ruth asked grabbing to the door of the shop they'd come from.

"I don't know," Derek said before he looked across the harbor, "Shit, the building, it's going up," he said before he saw somebody being thrown as the top floor was blown out by and explosion which had flames coming from the building soon after.

Ruth looked over and gasped out, "Oh god, Jeff was there," she said looking to Derek before they saw a body hit the water and go under.


	130. Who's In The Water

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 130**

**Who's In The Water**

**AN: Thanks for the review I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Dilion turned around but Jeff grabbed him shoving him out the window into the water below them. Jeff was getting ready to jump when the bomb on their floor went off the blast sent him through the glass window and into the water below he hit the water hard knocking him out in the process.

Derek watched the body hit the water and go under, "Shit," he said wincing, "Take this to my truck and drive it over there," he said turning to Ruth, "Go," he yelled before he took off towards the end of the dock, jumping in the water without thinking twice, ever who went in the water didn't have much time, it was March but the water was freezing still, and had just started thawing out from the freezing winter they'd had.

Ruth got to the truck unlocking the door and throwing their bags in before she pulled out the parking spot racing to the other side of the dock praying that Jeff was okay, and that he wasn't dead if he was in the building.

Dilion came too groaning before he swam to the dock pulling himself up, he knew something was broke or fractured, he could feel it, he looked around for Jeff, but he couldn't go after him, it hurt too much to move, "Damn it," he groaned before collapsing on the dock in pain.

**DPDPDP**

Pen screamed out when she saw the building blow, which had Nick running in from the kitchen just in time to watch as one of the camera crews spotted people being thrown from the building, "Oh god, Jeff was in there," Pen said, "they said nobody had come out, that means that Jeff was in there," she said before she broke down crying.

Nick went over to her sitting down and pulling her into his arms, "it's okay, he is alive," he said, "Jeff's alive I know it," he said again hoping he wasn't wrong as the news crews videoed the building as it blew up flames coming from every floor as the building started coming down.

Pen turned her head into Nick's neck so she couldn't see the TV any more, she couldn't stop thinking that Jeff was dead, "Rescue crews are not aloud to go in until the bomb squad rules it okay, but that could be a while, since only one man was left outside the building, the others are trapped inside, but we can only pray they managed to escape some how," the reporter said before the camera panned over to Neil who was the only one standing outside the blast zone at the moment.

Harvey, Ray, Dilion and Jeff were unaccounted for by them, but Dilion was alive so far, Harvey, Ray and Jeff however were yet to be found.

"Please let the others be okay," Nick said trying to fight his own emotions as Pen sobbed before the phone rang.

**DPDPDP**

Derek kept swimming even though the water was freezing; he had to get to the person before they died, if they weren't already. He stopped for a second catching his breath before he took off again swimming the rest of the way to where he'd saw the body go into the water. Derek took a breath before he dove under the water, his dad had taught him to swim years back and Jeff taught him how to dive under the water hold his breath all that stuff, now it was being put to use.

Derek came back up not finding the person, but he knew they were there, he took another breath before going back under. He swam around diving deeper this time in the freezing cold water before he finally saw the person, they were sink to the bottom, he tried to hold his breath longer, but he had to get another breath before going back down after them.

He could feel his lungs burning against the lack of oxygen flowing into his body but he had to get the person. Derek dove down and didn't stop till he had the person in his grip turning them around he was shocked at who it was. He held to them as he swam back to the surface.

Derek was gasping for air when he was topside, "Shit," he groaned, "Jeff please wake up," he said checking for a pulse, but he didn't find one, "Damn it," he said not knowing if he should start the CPR breathing part now or when he got to shore, he didn't want him to die and too long without oxygen to the bring wasn't good.

Derek held to Jeff swimming to the dock where he could see the rescue people running towards the dock edge and somebody else that was laying there. He could feel the water against his face, he was already shivering, but he kept going kicking his legs and using his other arm to swim while he held to Jeff.

He swam to the closest shore, which was closer to him than the rescue people it took him some time but he managed to get Jeff out of the water on his own, "Please let him be okay," he said before he started the CPR.

Jeff was lying on the dock soaking wet just like Derek was, but one hadn't been blown out a window, blood was coming from somewhere already and the not breathing wasn't good

"1, 2, 3, 4," Derek said counting before he breathed into Jeff's mouth pinching his nose closed breathing in, "Come on damn it, don't you fucking die on me," he yelled. Before he started the compressions again, repeating them over and over for what seemed like forever before Jeff started coughing, "Thank god," Derek said helping him spit the water out, "Don't you ever fucking do that again," he said.

"Derek?" Jeff asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Ruth wanted to go to the new shops, and then see you after if you had finished with the bomb," Derek said, "What happened?" he asked.

"You need to get out of here, now," Jeff said.

"No, I'm not leaving you, you're just going to have to deal with that," Derek said, he was cold, wet, and he'd been scared he would lose yet another dad.

"Derek, leave," Jeff said.

"I am not going to leave you here to die, now what the hell happened?" Derek asked.

"The bomb, it was going either way," Jeff said, "Dilion and them got up there said it was a three bomb set, the bottom would go first, then the second floor then mine," he said, "He's back, the Chicago bomber is back, and he's expanding his area," he said.

"Who's the Chicago bomber?" Derek asked.

"I am," somebody said before Derek heard a gun cock.

**DPDPDP**

Derek turned around slowly before he looked up, he remembered from years back the Chicago bomber, it was the last big case his dad and Jeff worked on together along with Dilion, Lee and another cop, who died in the last explosion before the guy disappeared.

The sketch of the guy was completely off, he wasn't Asian, he was white, about five nine, and one side of his face had huge scar on it, "You must be Derek, you look just like your dad," he said.

Derek didn't say anything he was trying to see if he could take the guy without getting hurt, so far his odds were slim, the gun was pointed right at him, and if he moved forwards the guy would probably shoot him.

"What cat got your tongue Derek, you probably don't want to die, but you're going to," The guy said before he pulled the trigger, but Derek jumped out the way just in time the bullet barely missed his head, he hit the dock hard, rolling away, he didn't want to leave Jeff, there but he had to keep rolling since the guy was shooting and he ended up going back into the icy cold water.

"One Morgan down and I'll kill his son too," the guy said before turning to look for Jeff who had managed to get up some how and was nowhere to be seen, "DAMN YOU,"

Derek had to surface for air and when he did he came up under the dock gasping for air, but trying to keep it down, he had to get back on shore and somehow get them help, he didn't want to leave Jeff with this fucker, he was hurt and the guy had a gun, "I can do this," Derek said before he went back under the water swimming towards the bank, if he could just get up on it, and go back down the hill and tackle the guy in the water then he'd be fine.

**DPDPDP**

Derek got up to the shore line crawling up the back trying to catch his breath he'd been in the water for so long he was freezing, but he got up and made his way back to the dock.

"I will find you Derek, and when I do I'll make you watch your other dad die before I kill you, then again, you mean more to Jeff so I'll start with you first," the man yelled out before he turned around finding Derek standing there, the guy went to pull the trigger aiming the gun at Derek, but it was empty, he pulled his knife out instead, "You're going to die Derek," He said, "Then I'll find Jeff and let him watch,"

"NO," Jeff yelled making himself known, "Don't do this, Devon, don't kill him," He said.

"I'll kill you next," Devon said with smile before he pulled his second gun out aiming at Jeff pulling the trigger.

Derek took off running at him, Devon looked up before Derek tackled him bringing his gun up but it was not in time Derek and him went backwards into the water while Jeff rolled into the water as well blood flowing from his wound.

Derek got to the surface first gasping for air before he looked around for Devon, "Hi Derek," he heard before something came at his head, he ducked going back under pulling Devon down.

Devon kicked Derek in the head knocking him out before he went to find Jeff leaving Derek where he was, he'd get him in a little, right now he wanted to find Jeff finish the job, he'd waited too damn long for this, he wasn't going to let it go up in smoke now, Derek wasn't getting in his way again, he'd be damned.

Jeff groaned before he went back under the water, his shoulder hurt, his leg felt like it was on fire, but he couldn't let Derek die, he swam over to where Derek was floating turning him over and pulling him under the dock, "Damn why couldn't you just run when I told you to?" He asked

"Because he's just like his old man was, and you," Devon said aiming the gun at Jeff, "No way out,"

**TBC**

AN: another cliffhanger and Kathy I'm sorry but It'll work out.


	131. To The Rescue

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 131**

**To The Rescue**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you all have enjoyed, and I myself don't know how this will go down till it's written. **

**AN2: okay I'm not sure when Jason Gideon joined the FBI but I know he had lot of years in there also did some CIA stuff too got that from the episode before Elle got shot in season one.**

Jeff didn't know what was going to happen, but he held to Derek taking a deep breath and went under the water again, he could hear the gun firing hitting the dock where they'd been, he knew they didn't have much time, Derek was still out, and his shoulder was hurting from the bullet, which he knew was still in it.

"I will kill you, Jeff Daniels," Devon yelled shooting into the water trying to hit Jeff, the water wasn't that deep there, and he could easily get him, but the water wasn't clear so he couldn't tell where they were at.

Jeff came up for air trying to keep Derek floating, "Damn it," he said before he started breathing into Derek's mouth trying to get him to wake up, he wasn't sure if he'd swallowed water or Devon had kicked him and that's why he was unconscious.

Derek groaned coming to before he went under the water forgetting where he was at, at first, when he did come back up he saw Jeff, who looked like he was losing the battle to stay afloat himself, "We gotta get to shore," he said with groan, "He kicked me in the head, I'm fine though, but you're not," he said, "Can you swim?"

"My leg hurts too much, and my arm is either dislocated and shot or just shot, I can't tell," Jeff said trying to kick his good leg to stay afloat, "I want you to swim to shore and get help, and don't you dare argue with me," he said in a tone that Derek usually listened to.

"He's almost out of bullets, I can take him, I just gotta get the upper hand is all, go under the water, come up behind him," Derek said, "In that first level class I took it showed how to get the drop on somebody," he said.

"Derek you are not a damn cop yet, you are in college, you got a family that needs you, I won't let you do this," Jeff said.

Derek was about to say something when Jeff was pulled under the water, "No damn it," he said before going under the water, he wasn't going to lose Jeff, even if that meant getting his ass kicked later.

**DPDPDP**

Neil was trying to find the rest his team, Dilion was on the way to the hospital, Harvey and Ray were being taking to the local morgue they'd been killed trying to get out the building, Larry and Jeff were the only two unaccounted for and he knew that Jeff was somewhere in the Lake. Dilion had been conscious enough to tell them he'd been blown into the water.

Ruth pulled up to a spot before she got out of Derek's truck running over to the first officer she saw, "You gotta help me," she said, "There was a man blown from that building he went into the lake," she said, "Somebody went in after him, my nephew," she said thinking it would be easier to explain, "He jumped in the water to save him."

"Who was it?" the man asked.

"I don't know who was thrown from the building, but Derek Morgan, he's the one that went after him," Ruth said, "Have you seen my husband Jeff Daniels?" she asked.

"No, he's still missing," the man said before he went to where Neil was standing, "That woman said that a Derek Morgan went in the lake after somebody that was blown from the building," the officer said.

"Jeff or Larry?" Neil asked.

"I don't know," the officer replied before Neil went where Ruth was standing.

"Hi, do you know who Derek went in after?" he asked.

"We were on the other side the harbor," Ruth said, "We watched a man be thrown into the water, after he hit the water Derek took off he swam across to get to the person, I was driving over here, so I don't know if he got to him yet or not," she said.

"Okay, we're going to go and find them," Neil said, "Mark, call the FBI or something we need major help," he said.

"The FBI's here, well somebody from the FBI is," Mark, who was the Sergeant over the police officers said, "Excuse me sir, hi, I'm Mark Winslow with the local police station, Neil Divers is requesting your assistance," he said.

"Hi, I'm Neil, I could really use your help along with some back up from your FBI team if you have them here," he said, "I just lost two men, one's in the hospital and I can't find my Captain or Sergeant, they were in the building when it went," Neil said, "My Captain's wife said she saw somebody go into the water and her nephew went in after them," he said.

"Lead the way," The FBI guy said following Neil.

"Ruth, stay here okay, we'll find Jeff I promise you," Neil said before they took off running down towards the dock so they could help Derek.

"Who is this Derek is he one of your guys?"

"No, he's not on the bomb squad, but his Uncle is, and his dad was a cop in Chicago who died a hero, he's following in their footsteps and has this hero complex according to his wife, but he's not stupid, he knows what he's doing when he does it," Neil said as they ran along the dock, "What's your name anyways?" he asked.

"Jason Gideon," he said before they heard gun shots, "You didn't say anything about guns," Gideon said.

"Derek doesn't own a gun, Pen would shot him," Neil said.

"Then who the hell is shooting?" Gideon asked.

"I don't know," Neil replied before he looked out into the water, "That's Derek out there," he said pointing to the guy that going back under the water, "But I don't know who the man with the gun is," he said.

"We need back up," Gideon said.

**DPDPDP**

"Fuck," Derek groaned, he was freezing and trying to find Jeff again wasn't easy with this lunatic shooting at him, he dove under the water before he heard Neil yelling out his name, and when he went under he swam as fast as he could to the bottom finding Jeff, who Devon had knocked out when he'd tried to shoot Derek again.

"DEREK," Neil yelled out again.

"They're under attack from somebody," Gideon said.

"They, who's they?" Neil asked.

"The guy that Derek just brought up," he replied before put his radio down on the dock and with a running start he jumped into the freezing cold water swimming under it towards them.

Neil picked up the radio calling for back up, and letting them know there was a shooter. Neil wasn't sure what to do, he'd dealt with bombs, sure, but that was it, he could fire a gun, but he'd never shot a person ever. He took out his gun and went towards the other side the hoping he could get a better shot at the man that was trying his best to kill Jeff and Derek.

Derek came up holding onto Jeff he wanted to swim under the water it would be easier than being shot, but he had to catch his breath, he was about to start towards shore since he'd came up behind Devon when he saw Neil on the dock.

"We're going to be saved," he said looking at Jeff before somebody came up beside him, "Who the fuck are you?" he asked backing away getting ready to attack when the guy grabbed his arm.

"I'm Special Agent Jason Gideon with the FBI," he said, "I'm not going to hurt you,"

"I don't know you from Adam so you better get the fuck away from me," Derek said, "You want to save somebody then go do it, but first stop that psycho, his name's Devon and he's the Chicago bomber," he said, "He blew that building up with Jeff and the others in it," he said before he started swimming away.

Devon turned around looking when he heard the noise and spotted Derek and Jeff, but he didn't see Gideon who'd gone back under the water going towards Devon. Devon started swimming towards them but before he could get there Gideon came up in front of him.

"FBI, you're under arrest," Gideon said.

"FBI, ha, you couldn't hold me before and you can't now," Devon said before Gideon punched him in the face knocking him out with the second punch.

"I said FBI you're under arrest," he repeated before moving his arm around Devon and swimming to shore with him.

**DPDPDP**

Neil helped Derek pull Jeff out the water before he paramedics who were already standing by started CPR. "He was under a good five minutes the first time, maybe more before I got to him, then just now about two," Derek said catching his breath as he leaned against the post on the dock.

Gideon swam up with Devon and once he was up on the dock he cuffed the unconscious man before he went over to Derek, "I said FBI that means help, it doesn't mean…" he started.

"Get the fuck out my face, you don't do that shit, you don't come up behind a person, I about knocked your lights out," Derek yelled, "I got a lunatic shooting at me and you come up behind me, did you lose your mind, I mean damn," he said.

"I saved your ass out there," Gideon said.

"My ass wasn't in trouble, my head yes, the only person alive that's like a dad to me yes but if I got shot in the ass I would lived," Derek yelled, "Now get the hell out of my way," he said before he walked off.

Derek made it to where Ruth was standing few feet away on the dock, "Its Jeff isn't it?" She asked.

"He's going to be okay, come on, they're taking him to the hospital now," Derek said, "If you can drive, because I can't," he said.

"Yeah, I think I can," Ruth said, "You're bleeding," she said wiping the tears away looking at the gash on his head.

"I'm fine, just little blood, we get to the hospital I'm calling Pen and Nick then I'm going to call Rossi, because that fucker over there about got me killed, I mean you don't sneak up on a man," he said.

"Derek he went out there to save you two," Ruth said.

"Save me, he came up behind me and grabbed my arm, I mean what the fuck is that anyway?" he asked.

"He was trying to save you two, I mean you could have died out there," Ruth yelled, "When Pen finds out what you did, even though it was brave, she's going to flip out on you," she said.

"I went in the damn water to save a man, not to be shot at, so I didn't do anything but save Jeff's ass, if that is wrong then what Devon did out there must be right," he yelled before walking off.

Ruth covered her mouth, she hadn't meant to say that, "Derek I'm sorry," she said but he just walked off. She started crying again before she went to where they had Jeff, she'd get a ride in the ambulance because she knew Derek wasn't going to talk to her.

"Where is Derek at?" Jeff asked groggy like.

"He went to the truck," Ruth said, "He's going to call Pen and Nick before he goes to the hospital," she said.

"Your husband's a lucky man, your nephew saved his life out there, another few minutes in that water, and he wouldn't be here right now," The medic said looking at Ruth before the doors were closed and they took off to the hospital.

**TBC**

**AN: I know that Gideon was Derek's mentor, but in this story it's more Rossi that is, but Gideon's second after his family. However they're not going to be friends right away. Derek's trust issues are going to play a part in that.**


	132. He Is A Hero

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 132**

**He Is A Hero**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Eric and Sarah had agreed to watch the kids for Nick when he called and told them what was going on and he needed to go there. Pen had refused to stay behind so she'd gone with him. They got to the hospital in an hour instead of the usual hour and half it took Gordinski and some of the other police officers from Chicago were going to help and they'd gotten an escort there following the cops the whole way there.

Once they'd gotten to the hospital exit they'd turned off, going towards the hospital while the cops kept going to the harbor. Nick and Pen got inside going to the nurses station.

"Hi, we're looking for Jeff Daniels," Nick said.

"Family?" the woman asked.

"I'm his daughter now where is my dad at?" Pen yelled at the woman who was trying to cop an attitude with them.

"The only daughters listed are Melody and Penelope," the woman said.

"I'm Penelope," Pen said shocked that Jeff had her down even though he did claim her as his daughter she never thought he'd have it down legal wise.

"Your dad is in surgery at the moment, but the rest of your family is in the waiting room on the third floor," the nurse said, "Take those elevators up it's the first waiting area when you get off," she said.

"Thanks," Nick said, "And learn some damn manors," he added before taking Pen's hand leading the way to the elevators, she'd been a wreck since they'd seen the building go up, and that woman hadn't helped.

"He's in surgery, what the hell does that mean; I mean all she said was surgery which tells us nothing, how can she be so damn mean?" Pen asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he'll be okay," Nick said putting his arm around her, what Pen needed was Derek, he could help. He closed his eyes for a minute remembering the phone call they'd took off going to the police station first since they knew that the police would be heading up and they hoped the G-man could help getting them there faster.

Nick walked off the elevator with Pen going to the small waiting room, which only held their family, "Where's Derek at?" he asked not seeing his friend.

"He's getting checked out," Ruth said, she was sitting beside Neil he hadn't left her side not wanting to leave her alone since Jeff was in surgery, Derek was being checked over and she was ready to punch Gideon. She might be upset with Derek for risking his life, but she wouldn't have told him it was the worst thing ever, you got in the way. He knew that this Gideon guy was asking for it if he kept telling her that what Derek did was stupid.

**DPDPDP**

"Looked over what you mean looked over?" Pen asked.

"Your husband decided to play a hero, he went in after…"Gideon started.

"Play a hero," Pen yelled, "Thank you very much my husband is a hero, you don't know him so I suggest you shut your damn mouth now," she said, but she was terrified that something was wrong with Derek.

"He's fine, one the doctor's gave him a change of clothes and is checking him over," Neil said, "He's got a mild concussion but he is free to sit out here with us," he said, "He'll be out soon," he added.

Pen nodded before she started crying again right before Derek walked out, "Hot stuff oh thank god," she said running to him and hugging him before she fell apart, "I didn't know what happened, I saw the building it went up and and," she cried.

Derek walked away with her so they could have some privacy not wanting everybody in their business, "Hey I'm right here, I'm okay," he said, "They thought I had a concussion, but I don't just a bruise," he said running his hand over her back.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"Ruth and I were on the other side the harbor," Derek said, "She wanted to shop so I went with her, I was supposed to meet this guy I knew see if he had a job for you," He said, "We came out one the stores and the building went up, not ours, but well you know, I saw Jeff get blown out the building, didn't know it was him at first, but I went in the water after him," he explained.

"That's how you got the huge bruise on your head?" Nick asked.

"No, it took me like five to ten minutes to get there and find Jeff, I got him out and revived him," Derek said, "He told me what happened, and then that the Chicago bomber was back," he said.

"I don't remember him," Nick said.

"It was after you left with your mom, the same year my dad died, the bomber went around in Chicago blowing mostly cop cars, the fire station, and he also blew the bomb squad up, took them over a year to rebuild it," Derek said, "He was there today," he said.

"He sat the bomb off?" Pen asked leaning against Derek.

"No, he was there on the dock when I got Jeff out the water," Derek said before Gideon came out.

"I told you he played a hero," Jason said, "Even a well trained agent isn't that stupid to go in without backup,"

"You want to say that again?" Nick asked getting in his face, "My brother might not always think before he does stuff, but guess what, he would make a better Agent that you," he said.

Pen stood up walking over to Gideon, "You take that back, you hear me, you dare call him anything other than a hero, than I will ERASE YOU," she shouted, "Derek has been a hero all his life, and for somebody like you to say other wise," she yelled.

Derek got up grabbing her before she could punch Gideon, "Baby girl don't, he's not worth it," he said, "He didn't have back up either, Neil can't swim so he went in that water without back up, he can't say shit," Derek said.

"You tackled the Unsub without a weapon, you could have gotten killed, I had a gun which is my back up if I have none," Gideon said.

"WHAT?" Pen yelled out turning to face Derek, "You did what?" she asked.

**DPDPDP**

"He went after the Unsub on his own," Jason said again.

"I didn't fucking ask you so shut the hell up," Pen said glaring at him turning her head back to look at Derek, "Handsome is this true, did you knowingly put your life on the line instead of getting help?"

"Jeff told me to leave him, which would have been signing his death certificate, I wasn't losing another dad, so you could say that," Derek said waiting for the lecture, for her to start yelling at him.

Pen didn't think before she took a swing at the man she loved, "How could you fucking do that," she yelled punching him in the face, before she covered her mouth, "Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you," she cried, "Damn you Derek Morgan," she sobbed before she took off away from him.

Derek didn't say anything, his jaw hurt, and he knew he'd have a bruise, he'd never thought she'd hit him, but she was upset, and he knew that he should gotten Jeff out of there sooner, but he wouldn't change what happened.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked.

"I need air," Derek said, "Now get out my way Wells," he growled, "You better be glad you're fucking FBI or I would knock your ass down right here," he said to Gideon before he left walking off.

"You know my dad, Lee Wells?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Gideon said.

"Good, he finds out what you did your ass is in so much shit, Rossi is going to eat you alive," Nick said, "You see, we're family, and you don't fuck with family," he said before he went to go find Penelope.

**DPDPDP**

Pen was sitting in one the stairwells crying, she'd never struck a person she loved ever, and she hit Derek, the man she loved. She didn't know what came over her, hearing he almost died she just went off.

"Please let him forgive me, I never meant to do that, I don't know what came over me," she said looking up, "Without him and those kids I have nothing, and he keeps putting his life on the line," she said, "I know that he saved Jeff, but after he got him, he could swam to the other side, not there, why does he do these things to me?" she asked.

"I got this thing that kicks in when I see somebody in trouble, I gotta help them," Derek said, "These steps taken?"

"No," she said.

"I'm sorry I keep doing this," he said.

"I'm sorry I punched you," Pen said, "I didn't mean to do it, I just heard and it just happened, I can't lose you Derek," she cried.

"I didn't think before I went after Devon," Derek said, "Jeff was there and all I could see was losing another dad, I couldn't save my dad, but I thought I could save him, and I did," he said, "I had him in shore before that Gideon guy even had Devon,"

"What were you going to do when you had him safe?" Pen asked.

"I wasn't going back after that guy, I mean he kept pulling guns out, the only thing I was thinking about was getting Jeff out there," Derek said.

"You can't keep doing this Derek, I know one day I'll have to worry, but I can't do that now, every year you do something," Pen said, "First year it was saving G-man, then Nick from Rodney, last year it was Dan, now this, we're only nineteen years old, I can't get that call you're not coming home," Pen said, "We got three kids that need their dad, I couldn't tell them that you're not coming back," she said.

Derek moved down beside her wrapping his arms around her, "I'm sorry baby girl, I'm sorry," he said holding her.

Pen held to him letting the pain, frustration and the fear she'd had since she'd saw the building go up, "I can't lose you too, I lost my parents, but if I lost you, I don't know what I'd do," she said, "Your life isn't expendable Derek, I need you here with us," she said, "But I am sorry I punched you, I shouldn't have done that,"

"No, I shouldn't have went after Devon, I should have just gotten Jeff out when I had the chance, and I did, but I wanted to make him pay for what he did, and I could have lost everything," Derek said, "I know that now I screwed up, I deserved that punch, and if you want to go again feel free," he said.

"I would have been devastated if I lost Jeff he's a dad to me too, but you I couldn't recover from, I lay in our bed at night and I only feel safe beside you, wrapped up in your arms, I know you'll protect me, our kids, do anything to keep us safe, but you risking your life, it scares me Derek," she said.

Derek couldn't say anything, he could only hold her, he knew he screwed up, he hadn't planned on that guy showing up though, it was just supposed to be simple jump in and save Jeff, when he saw it was him, then swim them to shore, but it never went as planned.

The two of them sat there on the steps holding each other and adrenaline rush finally slowed and Derek knew he screwed up, "I'm sorry," he said.

Pen looked up at him, "It's okay, I know that you were just doing what you thought was right,"

"I never expected to be shot at, I just wanted to save him, get us out there, but then that guy showed up and it was like I couldn't stop what I was doing, I took him on not thinking about anything else, I know I fucked up," he said.

It was Pen's turn to let him lean on her, "Derek you didn't fuck up," she said pulling him against her and for the first time in a long time they cried together.

**TBC**

**AN: More up later today or tomorrow**


	133. Not The Woods

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 133**

**Not The Woods**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing enjoy.**

Eight hours, forty some minutes and ten seconds was how long it had been since it had all started with the bombs going off. It had been six hours since Jeff had gone into surgery and he was finally coming out, they'd had to repair a few things, but all they knew was that he wasn't awake yet the doctor hadn't come to tell them what was wrong.

The doctor came out few minutes later walking over to them, "Hi I'm Doc Stevens, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I wanted to talk to you myself," he said looking at Ruth.

"How is my husband?" she asked.

"We won't know for at least forty-eight hours how things will turn out," the doctor said, "He's in good shape, and he's a fighter, your nephew saved his life," he said.

"He's more like our son," Ruth said, "What's wrong with Jeff?" she asked.

"He was thrown from the building when the explosion happened," the doctor said, "He had some shrapnel in his back, we removed that easily, however the bullet that went into his shoulder was harder to remove, it traveled down when it went in lodging it close to his heart, it took the longest to remove," Stevens said.

"Can we see him?" Neil asked.

"I can take you back to see him but only for few minutes," he said to Ruth.

"Okay, but I'm guessing bullet and shrapnel wasn't all he has," she said.

"No, I'll tell you now if you like or after you see him," he replied.

"Now," Ruth said.

The doctor sat down beside her and explained the condition that Jeff was in, "He was concisions at first thinks to your son giving him CPR," Stevens said before he went down the list of things that were wrong.

Ruth sat and listened to the details of Jeff's injuries. Some where minor like bruises, others not so minor, broken left leg, cracked ribs, one that was broken, dislocated shoulder, which had been why he couldn't swim much and water in his lungs had done some damage to them but not to sever.

"The recovery time should be few weeks to three months on most of his injuries, the one I'm most worried about is his shoulder, the bullet did some damage to the muscles there, I won't be able to tell how badly till he wakes up however," he said.

Ruth nodded she hoped that Jeff would pull through, he'd never been hurt his badly, it was like he was always invincible, sure few minor things, but this, it was hard to deal with.

Jeff, Lee, Dilion and William had always been careful, never had they even gotten a cold, let alone been hurt. William's death was the first to get hurt, but he'd died there. It didn't seem fair to Fran though, he hadn't even been on duty when he was shot down.

After that Jeff and Dilion had always been extremely careful, now Jeff was laying in the hospital. She knew that with Jeff only being forty he wasn't going to take retirement, he hated the thought when that day came and he was stuck home, she knew that when it did come he'd be at the Youth Center everyday doing something. He just couldn't sit still, she knew her husband loved his job, it was the reason she'd never asked him to give it up.

**DPDPDP**

Derek and Penelope were coming back when they passed by Nick who was standing just outside Dilion's room, "How is he?" Pen asked.

"He's got a concussion, and a dislocated knee, other than that he's lucky," the nurse said coming out the room, "If Captain Daniels hadn't shoved him out the window when he did they both would have went into that Lake," she said before walking away.

"How did you get her to tell you something?" Derek asked.

"I said I was his brother," Nick replied, "Half brother, somebody needs to pick his daughter up from school, they live just outside of Chicago so I'm going to go, pick up the kids too," he replied.

"I need to get out of here, you mind if I tag along?" Derek asked.

"Don't you want to be here when Jeff wakes up?" Pen asked.

"You know I hate these places, I'll come back, I just gotta get the hell out of here," Derek said, "You can drive though," he replied before handing Pen his truck keys, "I'll see you at the house baby girl," he said giving her a kiss.

Pen looked at Nick, "Take care of him," she said letting Derek's hand go, "Love you handsome."

"Love you too, Pen," Derek said before they left, "Damn, Melody and Nat don't know, less they saw the news," he said.

"We'll go there first tell them what's going on," Nick said.

"I'll call Sarah from there tell her to pick Billie up," Derek said.

"Who's Billie?" Nick asked.

"Dilion's daughter, Sarah can check her out she's on the list since Eric's siblings go there too," Derek said before they got into the truck.

Nick climbed into the driver's side before looking over at Derek, "You ever do something that stupid again I will kick your damn ass all the way home," He said glaring at Derek, "I mean he told you to fucking run and you attack the fucking bad guy instead, what the hell were you thinking?" he yelled.

"Look, Pen's already yelled at me so drop it," Derek said putting his seat belt on.

"NO, you risked your life out there, you got three kids that need you, and a wife, who hadn't stopped crying since she saw that building go up, they filmed Jeff being thrown, so don't you dare tell me to let it go," Nick said before he cranked the truck up, "You're lucky I haven't beat your ass yet," he said.

Derek didn't say anything; he looked out the truck window closing his eyes while Nick drove them out there.

**DPDPDP**

Derek was sitting outside watching the Aidan play tag with Kyle. Nikki was sitting in his lap, she hadn't moved since they came out there.

"Daddy," Nikki said looking up, "Mommy?" she asked.

"She'll be home soon," he said, "Uncle Nick's bringing her home," he said brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Hungry," Aidan said running up with Kyle behind him.

"Okay let's go in and get something," Derek said standing up with Nikki who refused to let go of her dad; it was like she knew what happened or could have happened.

The twins were sitting in their booster seats, they out grew the high chairs the month before. Aidan was in his own chair, they didn't know much of patients so they were making as much noise as possible at the moment.

Derek didn't care, if he was their age he'd be making just as much noise, "Alright your snack is served," he said putting a bowl of cereal in front of each of the kids, when Pen and Nick got there he was going to start dinner, but it was only five-thirty, which didn't seem real, just few hours earlier they were wondering if Jeff would wake up, it didn't seem serious, but the bullet had barely missed his heart.

"MOMMY," Kyle yelled out when Pen and Nick walked in the door, she was carrying Danielle, Nick had Kaitlin in his arm. Holly was behind them with Whitney and Desiree who were staying with them for the night.

Pen smiled kissing her son's forehead, "Hey baby," she said, "I'm going to but Danielle in her room and I'll be back," she said.

Derek was sitting beside Nikki who wasn't paying attention to what was going on and when her mom said hi she didn't even look up, she was too busy watching her dad.

Pen shook her head with smile before she went to put Danielle down. Nick had gone ahead putting Kaitlin down before turning the baby monitor on. "We going to tell him that Jeff's awake or what?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I tell him?" Pen asked.

"Pen he could have gotten killed today, and after he apologized you just said I forgive you," Nick said.

"Nick, I didn't want to lose Jeff either so shut up, or I'll sick Neil on you," she threatened before leaving the room.

**DPDPDP**

"Hey baby girl," Derek said with smile before he pulled her into his arms kissing her, "The kids are eating, and the other three are in Holly's room playing, maybe a quickie in the shower?" he asked.

"I thought you'd want to go see Jeff, he woke up half hour ago was looking for you," Pen said.

"Visiting hours are over in ten minutes," Nick said.

"The nurse said she'd let Derek in to see him," Pen said.

"He can go in the morning," Nick said.

Derek pulled away from Pen walked over to Nick, "What the fuck is your damn problem, ever since we got in the truck you been pissed at me, no you can lose the attitude or get off my floor," he said.

"My problem, is with you," Nick yelled, "You think your fucking invincible, you could have swam towards the building with Jeff, but you didn't," he said.

"He needed CPR, I couldn't do that in the water," Derek said.

"Nick stop," Penelope said.

"No, he risked his fucking life for no damn reason he could have swam the last few feet to the other dock," Nick said.

"NO I COULDN'T," Derek yelled, "Jeff needed CPR, and I couldn't do that in the damn water," he said before he went to walk away.

"You're selfish," Nick said.

"What?"

"Derek Nick stop," Pen said.

"I'm fucking selfish," Derek said, "I'm not selfish if anybody is it is you," he said, "You got with Julia because you didn't want to be alone," he said.

"You bastard," Nick yelled before he took a swing punching Derek.

"That's the last time you do that," Derek said back before he grabbed Nick's shirt slamming him into the wall behind them punching him in the face, "Do it again, go ahead,"

"STOP IT," Pen yelled out but Nick shoved Derek back making them fall to the floor and when they went down they took Pen with them.

"You bastard, you could have gotten killed today and you go and say that I'm selfish, I'm not and you're picking a fight when you know that I'm right," Nick said holding Derek down.

Derek brought his knee up hitting Nick in the ribs making him yell out, "Go to hell," Derek said punching him again, "Don't you think for a minute that I didn't know what I was doing, I wasn't going to lose him," he yelled.

**DPDPDP**

Pen moved away crying holding side she'd hit the edge of the counter on the way down and it had hurt like hell, "stop it," she said but they weren't listening.

"What the hell is going on?" Eric asked walking into the kitchen finding the boys on the ground going at it while Pen was sitting holding her side and crying., "DEREK NICK," he shouted getting their attention, "What the fuck is the matter with you two?" he asked.

"He started it," Derek said, "I'm not selfish, if I was I would kicked your ass out when that bitch went off on my wife," he said before he punched Nick again.

Eric grabbed Derek dragging him away from Nick pulling him up, "I said stop it now," he said.

Nick got up going after Derek, "Don't you dare call her that, I might not have loved her truly but don't you dare say shit about my kids mother," he growled.

Derek fought to get free of Eric's grip, he knew that he was stronger than he was though, he worked out a lot and his job at the police station required him to be fit, but he used to could take him sometimes, but not this time, Derek kicked out trying to get Nick.

"COOL IT NOW," Lee yelled, he'd flown down when Gideon had called them, and just got in, Eric had been at the diner when he'd gotten in. He pulled Nick away holding him, "This has nothing to do with Julia, but today so stop using her as an excuse especially when she's gone," he said, "Nick, your problem isn't with what Derek did, you know that he did the right thing, but he did almost die, that's what you're mad at, that he could have died and left Pen, and his kids behind," Lee said holding Nick.

Nick didn't say anything but he stopped fighting his dad to get free of his grip, "And Derek," Lee started, "You're mad at yourself because you know you risked everything fighting Devon out there, you could have gotten Jeff to shore without him knowing, but you fought him," he said, "And that almost cost you and Jeff your lives out there," he said.

Eric held his grip on Derek, but his brother in-law stopped fighting him. Derek looked down not meeting Lee's eyes, he knew he fucked up, "Now, who the hell did that?" Eric asked looking at Pen.

"They both did, when they went to the ground, but Nick tackled him," Pen said in tears still holding her side.

"I should kick your ass," Derek growled and he got free of Eric punching Nick in the face before Eric could grab him again.

"I didn't mean it," Nick yelled out looking down at Pen, "I'm sorry," he said.

Eric didn't think twice about holding Derek tight, he didn't need another fight, "Stop fighting me, I'm not letting you go till you say you won't hit him again," he said.

"I'm going to beat his ass," Derek yelled trying to get free.

Pen got up slowly going over to Derek, "Stop fighting, please," she said, "I just want to forget today okay," she said.

"NO, he could gotten killed," Nick yelled.

Lee knew that they were both pissed off and that the two them were Alpha males they wouldn't stop going at each other's throats so he turned around with Nick pushing him towards the stairs, "Move," he said pushing his son up the stairs that he'd come down just fifteen minutes earlier.

When they were gone Eric let go of Derek and when he did Pen slapped him, "Don't you ever do that again, I mean what did you think would happen that he'd back off, now my side and ankle hurts because of you two," Pen said before she limped towards the bathroom.

"Damn it," Derek said with a groan before he went after Pen.

Eric breathed a sigh of relief before he turned around facing three kids, and Nikki was crying trying to get out of the booster seat to get to her dad. Eric picked her up finding her clothes covered in cereal and milk; she'd knocked it over in the process of trying to get free which hadn't worked, "Come on Nikki, I'll get you cleaned up," he said after he helped Kyle out of his chair, Aidan was already out of his and running towards his mom and dad.

**TBC**

**AN: Emotions still running high but things will be fine eventually.**


	134. Application Approved

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 134**

**Application Approved **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Derek followed Pen into the bedroom he knew she was going to be highly pissed at him, she's slapped him and he knew she wasn't happy with him or Nick at the moment. Derek opened the door to walk in and Pen threw a pillow at his head.

"You're not sleeping in here tonight, I'm too fucking pissed at you," she said tossing some cover at him too, "You can stay in the spare room, you Derek Morgan are in the dog house," she said.

"What, I didn't start it, I was holding you and he started in on me," Derek said putting the cover down, "I'm not sleeping anywhere but with you," he said.

"No you're not," Pen said, "You should have shut up, left the room but no you kept ranting him on," she said, "Then you two got into it and now I'm the one hurt, you are in the dog house till I say other wise," she replied.

"We don't got a dog house," Derek said.

"We'll there's First time for everything," Pen said, "First dog house too, and you're in it," she said, "No get out of the room I'm pissed at you," she said.

"Where am I going to stay, Desiree and Whitney have the spare room," Derek said.

"I guess you're on the couch then," she said in a huff before she tossed the pillow back at him and went to the bathroom limping.

Derek put it down following her to the bathroom door she tried to slam it in his face but he caught it following her in and he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you hurt," he said giving her a hug.

"No you don't get my hugs, you punched your best friend," Pen said.

"Well you punched me and then slapped me so I don't see the difference," Derek said.

"Don't you dare tell me that," Pen said, "You… just go, I'm too mad and upset to talk to you," she said before she left the bathroom again.

"Baby girl stop walking away from me," Derek said as she sat down taking off her shoes, "I love you and I'm sorry," he said.

"NO, I'm mad at you and if you stay in here I might accidently kick you and if I do then don't expect an apology it'll be my subconscious doing it," Pen said.

"Fine, I give up," Derek said before he kicked off his boots before leaving the room, "I'll be back when I check on the kids, and we're going to talk and don't you dare lock that door," he replied before going to see if the kids were okay, he knew that Eric had them, but Pen was mad so he needed to help her now.

**DPDPDP**

Derek was going down the stairs finding Aidan at the bottom trying to get the baby gate moved. He picked up his son before stepping over the gate that was in place. "Hey buddy, you okay?" Derek asked giving his son a kiss.

"MOMMY," Aidan screamed out not wanting to be held by his dad at the moment.

Pen heard Aidan scream for her and came out the bedroom finding Derek coming up the steps with their son who was crying for her, "I got him," Pen said taking Aidan, "It's okay buddy," she said, "I'm okay," she replied hugging him.

"Mean daddy," Aidan said holding to his mom, "Mean Nick," he said with tears in his eyes.

"No, daddy's not mean, they're just trying to protect each other," Pen said, "You're Uncle just a over protective brother and Derek don't know when to stop, he's protective of us too," she explained looking at Derek, "I'm sorry, I keep yelling at you and I don't know why," she said pulling him into a hug after he stepped over the gate.

Derek hugged her back wrapping one arm around her waist and the other he ran over Aidan's back as he cried into Pen's neck, "I'm sorry buddy I didn't mean to upset you," Derek said giving his son a kiss on cheek before he did the same to Pen.

"Go bring Nikki and Kyle up, I want us to sleep in the same bed tonight," Pen said, "It's been a long day, and we're all on edge, Jeff almost died, and we could lost you too, I want my family in one room," she said.

"Nick's not sleeping with us, I will have to hurt him," Derek said.

"No, us and the kids," Penelope said.

Derek nodded before he went to get the other two munchkins. Derek got to the kitchen before the phone rang, "Hello," he answered.

"Derek, hey, can you come over here?" Ruth asked, "I need some help and I don't feel too good I think I'm worrying too much or something," she said.

"Sure let me tell Pen and I'll be over," Derek said before she said thank you and hung up, "Hey, that was Ruth, she needs me to help her with something and she's not feeling too good," he said going back upstairs.

"Okay, be safe hot stuff," Pen said kissing him before she went to put Aidan in their room going down stairs with him to get the twins, "I got them Eric," she said before Derek kissed her.

"Be back in little while," he said, "Eric, watch out for her," Derek said before he left.

**DPDPDP**

Derek unlocked the door going inside when Ruth didn't come to the door, he'd had a key to their house since he was seven, with two different houses in the process. "Ruth," he called out before he closed the door going to look for her. Pen had said that when visiting hours where over they made her go home and Jeff wanted her to get some sleep, but didn't say why.

Ruth and Jeff were like his second parents, they'd always been there even when he thought he was alone, Pen helped him see that he wasn't, but he'd been scared back then, but now, he knew different.

"Ruth, where are you at?" he asked again before seeing the bedroom light on and the door open. "Please don't be naked," he said closing his eyes as he walked to the door knocking on it, he knew the house like the back his hand, "Ruth, you in here?" he asked.

When he got no answer he took the risk of opening his eyes and he found her sitting on the floor beside the night stand. He didn't think twice about going to her, "I thought I lost him," she cried, "And I took it out on you, I'm sorry," she said moving her hand over the picture that they'd all taken months back.

Derek sat down beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her to him, "We're okay, and he's a fighter, he wasn't going to give up," he said, "You know Jeff, he fights even when it looks like the odds are against him," he said.

Ruth turned her head crying against Derek's shoulder, "I was a bitch to you, you saved Jeff for me and I am grateful that you did that, but Derek you could have gotten hurt too besides the mild concussion," she said, "I haven't got to tell him yet, but the adoption application that we applied for to adopt came through today, I got the message when I got in the door, we can start looking for a child to adopt," she said.

"That's great, you didn't say nothing about wanting to adopt," Derek said.

"We've wanted to for years after I was told having another child might not be possible," Ruth said, "Jeff and I have been thinking about it for months now, and we applied last month finally, I saw the message and I just lost it, I wouldn't have called, but I needed somebody to talk to," she said.

"Nick and I were fighting so it might be good I came over for a while, Pen said she's coming over with the kids for the night when she got them ready, she thought that you needed us right now," Derek said.

"Thank you, Jeff wondered where you were at I told him I was yelling at you, and I heard that Penelope punched you," Ruth said sitting up right looking at the picture she was holding.

**DPDPDP**

Pen showed up with the kids hour later finding Derek and Ruth in the living room looking through photo albums on the floor. "I guess the party is here," she said with smile, "Can you help me with the kids, they're sleeping, I parked at the door," she said.

"Sure," Derek got up going to the door cutting the porch light on, "Damn another inch you would been in the house," he joked.

"Well I am not a mother that neglects her kids, I wasn't parking a mile away," she said as they got the sleeping kids out putting the twins in the stroller and Derek carried Aidan in while she pushed the stroller.

"I'll go move the car and get the bags," Derek said as they went to the guest bedroom which was more of a kids room with four cribs, a play pen for Aidan and a bed for Holly when she stayed.

Once they had the kids down and Derek moved the car to the driveway, Pen, Derek and Ruth sat in the living room looking through the albums laughing at the pictures of Melody and Derek when they were younger. "Oh my god, you were cute," Pen said, "But I like your hair now shaved off so I can kiss your head," she said sitting between Derek's legs.

"Remember this one, it was your fifth birthday," Ruth said, "Jeff and your dad couldn't decide what you wanted more, a Chicago Bulls theme or a Super Hero's theme," she said.

"Is that why there is a Spiderman with a basketball?" Pen asked.

"Yeah, Jeff said he wanted Spiderman and Superman theme, William said Michael Jordan," Ruth said, "Fran and I had make a compromise, it ended up both though," she said.

"I remember those years, Jeff is my Godfather, but since dad, he's been there for me more," Derek said.

"I don't remember a Saturday that Jeff and William didn't go somewhere taking Derek with them," Ruth said, "Sarah said she was too old, Desiree hadn't been born and Melody was always hanging out with Sarah so she claimed she didn't have time either," she said.

"Mom was putting herself through nursing school and during the week days I was here or with dad at the station after school," Derek said, "I miss those days, back them it was harder, but it wasn't as much violence," he said.

"Just think you get to make more memoires with another child that needs a loving home," Pen said with smile, "You two want a boy or girl?" she asked.

"Boy or girl it won't matter, we'll love them either way, but we're hoping to find siblings, that way they'll have somebody to play with," Ruth said.

"Well Jeff will be happy when he finds out, one thing he can look forward to," Derek said, "Did the doc say anything about rehab?" he asked.

"He's on strict bed rest for six to eight weeks, they found out when he woke up he only broke part of his leg, not the full damage they thought at first," Ruth said, "So he won't have a full leg cast, it'll just go to his knee," she said.

"Let me guess wheel chair for a while," Pen said.

"Yep, he has to stay in it less he's home, he's got a sling on his arm and twenty some stitches where piece glass when in his back," Ruth said.

"He's going to drive you crazy," Derek said before turning the page finding the picture of Jeff, his dad and him the day his dad died. He closed the album picking up another one; it was still hard to look at the past.

He was glad that Ruth and Jeff were getting what they'd wanted since Melody had been born, another baby to love, and he knew they would. Melody was almost twenty-five years old, some might think it was crazy to want another child now, but they were still young, and had Mel when they were seventeen or sixteen one.

**TBC**

**AN: I'll write more tomorrow got do few things this afternoon and night. I'm taking a poll here, what should they adopt boy girl or twins?**


	135. Visiting Jeff

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 135**

**Visiting Jeff**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

It was almost twelve the next day before Derek could get to the hospital to see Jeff. He'd planned on just skipping but Ruth wouldn't let him, since Pen had afternoon classes she'd stayed with Ruth till he got done with classes. They meet up at the college and took the van over to the hospital since the kids wanted to see their papa too.

Jeff was laying in the bed with his leg propped up , his arm in the sling so it would be elevated as well, and he was about to dose off from boredom when they walked in. "Hey, I was wondering when you'd get here," he said.

"I had to be an enforcer and make this one go to class first," Ruth said.

"What, one day isn't nothing," Derek complained before he gave Jeff a hug, "I'm glad you're okay," he said.

"I'm fine as long as I can get out of here soon," Jeff said.

"Well you get to go home tomorrow," Pen said giving him a hug as well.

"Papa," all three kids yelled out feeling left out of the hugs.

Derek helped Aidan up first to give his grandpa a hug, Pen did the same with Kyle. Nikki was hanging onto her dad's leg, she might be only one and some change, but when it came to the doctor or a hospital the little girl wouldn't let go of her dad.

It took him a minute or two but Derek pried her free before letting her sit on the bed. Nikki was about to start crying when Jeff put his good arm around her letting the toddler curl into his side.

"Its okay sweetie," Jeff said, he knew his granddaughter hated places, it was like she could tell what it was. He'd gone with Derek the last check up the twins had, it took her dad holding her before she'd stop kicking long enough to let the doctor check her out. They'd even tried having Derek leave the room, but that made it even worse the little girl wasn't having it, she had to have her dad.

"I picked you up some stuff change clothes when you come home, and some books since you're here till tomorrow," Ruth said, "I didn't know which one you wanted so I brought these three," she said before taking them out.

"That'll be fine," Jeff said he could tell she was still scared, "Why did you bring me a book on babies?" he asked.

"Oh um well, I was going to wait, but I got the message when I got home, the application went through, we can start looking for a child to adopt," Ruth said, "If you still want to that is," she added.

"Of course I do don't be silly pumpkin, you know I want to adopt, and when I get out of here we'll call Debbie and have her come over start talking about everything," Jeff said.

**DPDPDP**

Pen and Derek were standing beside each other, they were listening to Jeff and Ruth, and even when they were mad at each other they never showed it on the outside, they just talked to one another like everything was okay, "How do you do that?" Pen asked shifting on her foot since her ankle still ached.

"Twenty plus years of marriage, you get the hang of it after a while," Ruth said before she gave Jeff a kiss.

"Ah man, don't do that in front us," Derek groaned making Jeff and Ruth laugh.

Jeff looked over noticing that Pen kept shifting on her left foot every few seconds, "What's wrong with your ankle?" he asked.

Derek almost froze before he helped Pen to one the chairs so they could sit down, "It's nothing," Pen said feeling better when she sat down.

"Derek and Nick got into a fight over what happened, Penelope was caught in the middle of it," Ruth said.

"Ruth we said not to say anything, I'm fine, and I forgive them, I'm the insane one that got between them," Pen said.

"What were you thinking?" Jeff asked looking at Derek, "You could have gotten her hurt worse than a bruised or sprained ankle," he said.

"I didn't start it," Derek said, "Nick is the one that start it, I was holding her, he kept telling me how much I fucked up," he said.

"Watch your mouth in front of them," Pen said glaring at Derek when Aidan looked at his daddy, "Don't think about repeating that word either mister," she said knowing Aidan was starting to repeat what Derek and her said.

"Nick knocked me back and we went to the floor, I didn't know that she was right behind me," Derek said, "We're fine now," he said.

"You might be but she's still limping," Jeff said, "Derek I am grateful you went in after me, but we both know that staying and trying to take Devon down was reckless on both our parts, and we ended up about getting killed," he said, "You know how hard it was when your dad died, if Pen lost you, it would hurt her like hell, your kids too," he said.

"I'd rather go out a hero than a coward," Derek said, "Dad risked his life every damn day, but we all know that the job didn't kill him, it was his hero complex, and don't you dare say I'd do that," he yelled, "I loved him to death, but I know that he never thought before he reacted," he said before he got up, "He was off duty, he didn't have to be the damn hero that day but he did, and he saved how many lives, ten wasn't it, including me, I'd rather know that he saved those people than just walked away, ran like some fucking weak person," he said, "My dad was a hero and don't you ever say that he would just ran away like a coward for help when he could do something," he yelled before he left the room in tears.

**DPDPDP**

Jeff closed his eyes, he knew he screwed up, he didn't mean it the way it came out and now Derek was thinking he thought that William didn't do the right thing. He had, but he knew at the same time Derek wished every day his dad was still there, that he didn't have to be the hero, he'd just said it too.

Pen and Ruth didn't know what to say, they'd never see Derek that upset before, not like that, it was different. "He'll be okay," Ruth said looking over at Pen who was in tears herself.

"Even if it killed me," she started swallowing back the tears, "Even if it killed me I'd rather know that my husband died saving somebody's life," Pen said, "It would take forever to get over, probably never really, but I love Derek and to say that he should have just left you there to die, that's more selfish than well I don't know what, he saved your life, you're not supposed to fucking tell him that he should left you there, that his dad should left those people, what the hell?" she asked.

"I never said that," Jeff said, "William shouldn't have died that day yes, but he did, because he loved that job and he loved his son, he died protecting his son and those people, and Fran might miss him, but she wouldn't change it and if William was here he'd do it all over, hell he'd tell Derek that he did the right there," he said, "I lost my brother that day, I don't want to have to lose Derek the same way, I couldn't bare losing him just like I did his dad," he said.

"Well rubbing it in his face doesn't help, you might have wanted him to leave you, but you know that he's just like his dad, he won't leave nobody behind," Pen said getting up before she left the room turning around before she went out the door, "If Derek wasn't a hero you wouldn't be here, and if William wasn't a hero then Derek wouldn't be here to save your life, so be thankful that you are," she said before she went out the door to go find Derek. She knew the kids would be okay with them till she got back.

"Jeff Nicholas Daniels, don't you ever say something like that again," Ruth said, "You know good and damn well that Derek would trade that day for his dad back, and you do that, if I could whip your ass right now I would," she said.

Jeff groaned he knew he was in for a lecture, "Ruth the kids are in here," he said.

"Don't you think I want lecture you mister, soon as they are with their parents I'm laying into your ass," she threatened before she picked Nikki up, "Come on you two," she said to Kyle and Aidan before they left the room.

"Damn it," Jeff said, "Please let him forgive me," he replied, "I didn't mean it that way," he added.

**DPDPDP**

Lee decided since Nick was with the kids now that he'd go visit Jeff, he hadn't had chance to go by the night before, but since he was in town till this bomb situation was over since Gideon was having few problems with others cooperating with him. He was also helping Neil at the bomb squad for few weeks after this was cleared up.

When he walked in the room he was surprised to find nobody in it besides Jeff, "Hey, what they not show?" he asked.

"No they showed, but I put my foot in my mouth," Jeff said, "I screwed up, and not just today, I should have known that it was Devon, the bomb it was too good to be some average bomber," he said, "But I didn't look," he replied.

"Hey don't you go selling yourself short, you're a damn good…"

"I told Derek in not so many words he was just like his dad, he didn't think, and one day it could get him killed," Jeff said, "What the hell is the matter with me, I know how much it kills him to even think about William, I still remember when we found them, it took both of us to pry Derek away from him," he said.

"Hey, you are forty years old, you aren't losing nothing, I'm forty, and I'm still hacking it at the FBI, two years there and I'm still going strong, well all make mistakes Jeff, you couldn't have known that Devon would come back and do this," Lee said, "Derek will forgive you, everything that he's been through all these years, he'd trade his dad for anything some days."

"I would too, William was always the smart one, he knew how to do the job, but he never thought, he worked and worked to get that job done when he was on duty, come Saturday and Sunday he was the dad full time, didn't carry his work home nothing, but that day, that day he wasn't just a cop doing his job, he was a dad, why couldn't he of just thought about that for one second, one damn second and he'd still be here."

"He was a dad that day, Jeff and we know that, he wouldn't have got in front of that bullet if he wasn't thinking like not just a cop, but a dad, he wasn't going to let Derek die, or somebody else's child. He went out doing a cops job, but he was also a dad that day," Lee said.

"I know that, he took Derek everywhere with him, I know what he was probably thinking," Jeff said.

"We don't know what he was thinking, it could have been a million things, Derek still won't tell us about that day, best we ever got out him was he got shot saving us," Lee said, "Give Derek some time, he'll be okay, he's just hurt," he added.

"And I'm the one that did it," Jeff said with a sigh.

"That kid looks up to you like you are another dad to him, and you are, you've been here for him since William died, you took over that roll," Lee said.

"I wasn't there when he needed me the most, that bastard got his paws on him and where was I at?" he asked.

"Derek is stronger for that, I wished to god he never went through it I do, but we both know that destiny takes us places and some those roads are filled with pain, lose, hurt, others love and happiness," Lee said.

Jeff didn't say anything at first he knew Lee was right, "So apparently that adoption application went through," he said changing the subject, "We can start looking."

"That's wonderful, see I knew you would get the approval for it," Lee said with a smile.

"How am I supposed to be a dad again when I just screwed things up with Derek?" Jeff asked.

"You didn't screw it up, it is true, what Derek did was the right thing, but fighting Devon, that was the hero complex, he could got you two to safety, but he just had to kick his ass for trying to hurt you, the same way William did when we were growing up, how many guys' asses did he kick for messing with you and Ruth?"

Jeff had to smile, he knew it was true, William was older by maybe couple months, so he was their big brother, losing him had hurt them all, and it had shattered a lot of things too.

**TBC**

**AN: More soon**


	136. Trade Anything

**Life's Choices **

**Chapter 136**

**Trade Anything**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Derek hadn't said a word since they'd gotten back to the house, he'd taken Nikki and Aidan with him out side. Kyle had fallen asleep on the car ride back so he was in his crib taking a nap. Pen didn't know what to say, and there wasn't much to say, because what she said was true, Derek said, and Jeff, it was all true even if they didn't want to see it.

Nick came down stairs with Jer and the girls, Holly was at school still, and he was going to pick her up later at Sarah's since she said she'd get her for him. "Hey, where's Derek at?" he asked.

"Outside, and please don't say anything to him, he's really not in the mood Nick," Pen said.

"What did he do, I can tell you been crying?" Nick asked.

"Derek did do this, I got pissed off at somebody, and you know me I get mad sometimes I start crying," Pen said, "Just let him be he's not in no mood to talk right now," she said.

"What the hell happened then?" Nick asked.

"Doesn't matter so leave it alone or I'll call your dad to yell at you," Pen threatened before Nikki and Aidan came running in the living room.

"MOMMY," Aidan yelled.

Nikki wanted her mom too so she cut Aidan off trying to get there first, but they both ended up tripping landing on the floor. Aidan didn't seem to care he got up and tried to climb on the couch, but Nikki wasn't happy, she started crying and screaming for her daddy. Nikki didn't like that her brother pushed her down and she was about to hit him when Derek grabbed her.

"Hey it's okay," he said picking her up, he'd been coming from the kitchen when he saw them go down and it only took him about three steps to get there scooping his little girl up, "I got you," he said giving her a kiss.

"Mean Aid," she said with tears streaming down her face hugging to her dad.

"You want to go in the play room?" Derek asked.

Nikki nodded before Derek took her to go and play in the room they had set up down stairs where the kids could all play in. Aidan looked at them as they left with a frown, he wanted to play too. "Play toy play toy," he said pointing to where his dad and sister had gone.

"No, you are going to sit here with me for few minutes, you pushed your sister down and you know that's a no no," Pen said.

"TOYSSSSSSS," Aidan screamed out, but he couldn't go anywhere his mom had him in her lap.

"Rule one little man no hurt the woman," Nick said.

"Rule one is no hitting each other," Pen said.

"That is part of rule one," Nick replied with smile, "I'm going to go talk to him, I promise I won't punch him," he said before getting up.

**DPDPDP**

Derek was playing with Nikki and the blocks when Nick came in the room, he sat down picking his niece up letting her sit on his lap, "You know this is the letter A, first letter of the alphabet, and it starts the word alphabet, apple, and apricot," he said.

"No, no no," Nikki said shaking her head before she took the block and threw it into the other blocks.

"Nikki Morgan no throwing your toys," Derek said.

The little girl crossed her arms sniffing like she was going to start crying again, "Daddy," she said with her little lip stuck out.

"That trick won't work this time," Derek said, he knew his daughter, she was trying to get away with everything, but he didn't want her throwing her toys or hitting her siblings, those two and biting were not a loud.

Nikki screamed out trying to get free of her Uncle's arms. Nick let her go standing her up on her feet and she went to the thing of toys turning the whole bin over trying to get one item out.

"I'll help you clean up later," Nick said, "So about last night, I was wrong to hit you, it's just you're my brother, and to lose you it wouldn't just hurt like hell it would destroy your wife, and I know I'm a pain in the ass, but you're my little brother, so I gotta look out for you," he said.

"I know you were, but all I heard was why the hell did you do it," Derek said, "Remember that Aunt mine that came to Pen's baby shower, the one that kept saying she was going to take Aidan we didn't deserve him?" he asked.

"Yeah how could I forget," Nick said.

"My dad's funeral, they gave my mom that flag, the one that says thanks and your loved one died a hero, she hated my mom, she always tried to get him to leave her," Derek said, "He never did, I did let go of that flag till we got home, but she came over, she said it was my fault that he died, that if I hadn't been there he wouldn't have done nothing, but it's not true, my dad was always that guy that would risk his life to save others," he said trying not to let Nick see the hurt.

"Hey, you're just like him so I know, you are just like him and I remember when I was little, not much, but I remember how your dad was," Nick said, "Dad told me few stories too, about his big brother that saved his ass all the time, but even if he went out like that you cannot tell me you wouldn't have traded anything to have him here now, I would, my mom that is, I miss her every day, and I wish to god I could have her back, I'd trade anything for that," Nick said.

"I would too," Derek said it was the first time he'd ever admitted it, "I'd trade anything to have him here now, I watched him lay there and die, all I wanted was it to be a dream, so I could wake up and we'd be home eating breakfast," he said, "I know I'm just like him, he always did the right thing, I begged him not to take the call, he was bringing the squad car in for a tune up, and we stopped off to get some lunch," Derek said.

"That's why you two were there." Nick said.

"Yeah, dad had his gun with him, he never left it in the car, he said you don't know what could go wrong, always carry it, it saved us that day, but it couldn't save him, he shot three of the guys, the last one, Rodney and Dan's dad got away," Derek replied, "He got shot maybe four times, but he never stopped shooting then when it was over, he fell down and few minutes after he told me to go call it in, he died, not two minutes after I got back he," he couldn't even say it, "All I remember is laying there pleading with him to wake up, I think that's the moment I stopped believing that God existed, it was when that bastard got near me, it was right then that I stopped believing I begged him to bring my dad back, told him I'd study more, do what I was told anything to have him back, I watched him die in front of me, I gave up believing in anything, about got me killed few times," he said looking over at Nikki who was now sitting in the middle of the toys spread out around her.

"I did the same thing with my mom, but I didn't give up believing that good things happen, but you can't just think about yourself any more Derek, you got Pen, and three beautiful children that need their dad here," Nick said, "I need my little brother too, got three kids and a sister that look up to you," he added, "Gotta have somebody to watch my back," he said.

"I know that now, but back then, it's selfish I know, but I would have given anything to have him back, he might been a hero to those people, but I lost my dad, what about my dad, he wasn't just a hero to them he was mine," Derek said, "Every month he'd always get Sarah and me something, always, mom too, he got me the Superman comics, I never asked for them he just got them for me. Back then it was hard some times, even before dad died, but with him there it was easier, we still had plenty to eat and stuff afterwards, but it was just mom, and it tough, Des was three months old when he died, Sarah had just turned sixteen, she was there for while, but she was mostly at friends house or something," he said.

"That's why you and Des are so close?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I mean I was lost, Jeff had to get me out lock up twice I know of, he grounded me for three months too, he said whopping my ass wouldn't do anything, that's when I started helping him on houses, that was my punishment, I had to stay with him the diner too," he said.

"Damn, bet you loved it though," Nick said.

"Not at first, I skipped out few times, but I don't know one time it just sunk in I didn't want to be like Dan, Rodney any of those bangers, I wanted what mom and dad had, family, I stopped hanging with them, never did join them though, to do that you had to either kill a cop, or probably something just as bad, I said no, left and started staying at the diner," Derek said.

"Why didn't you join them, I mean you could had family that way too," Nick said.

"I couldn't do that to my dad, he might not have been there, but I couldn't do that to his memory, it would killed my mom too, and I loved her too much to do that," Derek said.

"Pen's worried about you, it's more than yesterday isn't it?" Nick asked.

"I didn't say anything, cause I knew you two would kick my ass more, but I got knocked out for few minutes, I thought I was gone, when I came to I saw my dad for split second, maybe two, but I know it was my imagination cause he's dead and I wasn't dreaming," Derek said.

"Just try and jump head first into danger next time, you could have swam longer, instead of getting out right there," Nick said.

"Just didn't want Jeff to die, he wasn't breathing, I had to do CPR, and I can't do that in the water," Derek replied.

"You know we should learn some like self defense stuff, cause I mean sure we can fight, but the college offers those classes we could look into them," Nick said.

"Jeff and your dad could teach us more than some college teacher," Derek said, "My dad had black belt, but not in Karate it was Judo, man he was good too," He replied, "Jeff and him taught some the new cops on weekends so they wouldn't just have what they learned in the police academy," he said.

"Bet he taught you," Nick said.

"No, but he was going to teach me then you know," Derek said, "You want to go with me, I thought I'd ride over to the diner, give Melody a break," he said.

"Has she been there yet?" Nick asked.

"She won't go to a hospital, last she went on her friends died, that's why she left Chicago to start with," Derek said, "She might need some help though, Ruth hasn't been there since yesterday morning," he replied.

"Sure, I'll go with you, just gotta see if Pen will watch them for me," Nick said.

Derek went over picking Nikki up out of the massacre of toys she's thrown about, she'd put some in her clothes as well, "Man girl, you stock piling?" Derek asked getting Nick and him to laugh.

Nikki just looked at her dad with innocent smile, "This here is what you got to live for Derek, so don't go getting in danger if you can help it any more," Nick said before they left the room.

**TBC**

**AN: I don't know when Derek learned Judo, so I don't know when to start that he learns it, it might be now or later chapters.**


	137. Hosptial Release

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 137**

**Hospital Release **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. Some colleges have more than one or two books for their classes I know Liberty University has eight books for one there Criminal Justice program.**

Derek got out class and went straight to the hospital, he hadn't seen Jeff in two days, not because he was still mad at him, but because he'd had to do a lot homework for classes. He had a fifteen page paper due in three weeks on an Author of his choice for his advanced English Literature, which he couldn't figure why they called it advanced, he'd done the same stuff in high school. He'd told Pen to pick the author and he'd do the paper cause it was hundred names on the list and nobody could do the same one.

He'd ended up with some poet that he knew nothing about then again he wasn't into reading poems, he was too busy reading his three kids bed time stories and when his sister and them were over more advanced books for bedtime. Poems didn't even cross his mind.

Derek walked into the room finding only Jeff in there and he was glad, "Hey so I heard the nurses been flirting like crazy with you," he teased getting Jeff's attention.

"What is with you and Pen I swear you got the same brain sometimes," he said, "They are not flirting, just talking," Jeff said.

"Sure, and the ten phone numbers that you've gotten how you explain that?" Derek asked sitting down.

"Boy," Jeff started till they both started laughing, "I'm sorry what I said, I had no right to say what I did," he replied.

"No, you had every right, you're the only person besides Pen that can say something and I know you're really just trying to keep me safe," Derek said, "Mom used to do it, but I think she gave up," he said.

"She didn't give up, you're just not around enough to notice," Jeff said.

"I know, football season was brutal and now I gotta bust my ass to not fall behind cause this English and Math is killing me," Derek said, "Oh and I gotta take two semesters of a foreign language," he said, "Next week I gotta see my advisor to see what I need, to get in the law program, been taking the classes I needed with the pre-law classes, I wanted to do two years of football maybe three then just do the law," he explained, "I just… I don't know what to do any more," he groaned.

"Have you talked to Pen yet?" Jeff asked.

"No, she's got four computer classes and we have English together that's it, I mean at home is the only time we see each other the last two days, and I got so much homework in my English, Math and the two Intro to Criminology and Intro to Sociology that I barely got time with the kids yesterday, that's all I did was homework," Derek said, "Plus my Legal Writing class shows you how to write for Legal documents and stuff.

"How many classes you got this semester?" Jeff asked.

"Five, I was going to take six, but then that class got cancelled so I'm taking five, plus I'm starting the law classes in the Fall," he said, "The teacher only teaches them in the spring and fall, he takes the summer off," Derek said.

"Are you taking the second part of that biology class?"

"No only needed the first one for prerequisite to another class," Derek said.

"That's good, so what you say we get me out of here and we go have lunch?" Jeff asked, "Ruth's at the diner till seven and I want out of here before then," he said.

"Okay, I'm starving anyway, I had to get the kids ready this morning, dropped them off with the sitter and was two minutes late, but the teacher was four minutes late so he didn't notice," Derek said.

"Well I can't work for the next three months, if you want you can drop them off at our house or I can come by in the mornings," Jeff said.

"How are you going to do that?" Derek asked.

"I got the van don't I?" Jeff asked, "Ruth bought it last month," he reminded Derek.

"I forgot," he said with smile before he went to get the doctor so they could get out there.

**DPDPDP**

Derek and Jeff got to the diner and after getting the wheel chair, which Jeff was in for the next three weeks at the most till his ribs and shoulder healed up, Derek helped him out the truck. It took few minutes but they got in the diner finding Melody and Ruth working with only couple people there.

"Jeff," Ruth said before going over to him with Mel behind her.

"Dad," Melody said before they both hugged him, "I'm sorry I didn't visit you, I…"

"It's okay, I know you hate those places," Jeff said giving his daughter a hug, "Where's Nat at?"

"He went to pick up the meat we need for this week, the guy's truck broke down so he went to get it himself," Ruth said.

"We got just enough for today then we would been out of all meat products," Mel said, "That guy is rude too might I add, not his fault well he should called us sooner," she gripped.

"I was close by so I just picked him up, thought he'd want to be out there sooner than later, since they kept him an extra day," Derek said.

"Thanks, I was going to be able to get there till after seven," Ruth said, "How were classes?" she asked

"Brutal, Pen's still at the college doing research and I gotta go get the kids, take them home fed them then start on my paper," Derek said.

"I have to go to the store, I can pick them up for you," Melody said, "Three kids aren't so bad," she said, "Plus Nat's talking about wanting kids himself now, so gotta start practicing," she said.

"I don't got the van or the car seats with me, I'd have to go back home to get them," Derek said.

"We got our set," Ruth said, "They're still in the van from last time we had all three them," she said.

"Perfect," Mel said, "Later Derek, you eat and do that paper," she said before leaving giving her dad and mom a hug.

"Pushy," Derek said with smile before he went back to the truck getting his book bag which had the classes from that day in it, the other books were behind the seat in the duffle bag, he knew he'd need both so he hauled them both inside.

"Damn are you moving in?" Ruth asked.

"No, I got eight books for my English class, and five books for my other four classes," Derek said, "English I got the book with the stories plus the questions and stuff, then I got the assignments which is a book form, a workbook and then I got two that show you how to do research papers, site sources and stuff, then the other ones I got temporary till my paper is over," he said.

"And I thought high school was bad," Jeff said, "Why don't you go upstairs you'll have more room and the computer's up there too," he said.

"I just want to do the reading right now I'll work on the paper at home, I got it saved on our computer," Derek said.

"You got it printed out?" Ruth asked.

"Yes four copies of it I know that things go wrong, and plus since Lee's in town for while he's been helping me with something too," Derek said.

"What do you want for lunch?" Ruth asked.

"Your tea, and chili cheese fries, that's all, I'm not really in the mood to eat," Derek replied before going over to their table to sit down. He'd never thought college would be this hard, but it was better than high school he wasn't stuck there all day, he could leave when he wanted and do as he liked between classes, and he could kiss Pen all he wanted.

They'd already had sex on campus four or five times, and once on the football field after they won the state championship. College looked better every day and it was getting them to the jobs they'd want in the future.

**DPDPDP**

After four hours of reading from his books Derek ended up taking the kids home once Nick showed up with their van. Derek and the kids minus Holly who was riding with Nick in the truck back since it fit eight in the van, but Nick had to take the truck home and Derek didn't want Holly sitting up front in the van since the airbag was broke there.

Once they got in the door Pen came from the kitchen with sandwiches, the one thing she could make and not burn nothing up or catch anything on fire. "Don't worry hot stuff I didn't use nothing but knives and spoon," she said with smile giving him a kiss.

"Good, I'll help Nick get the kids washed up then we'll be back to enjoy this," Derek said with smile.

"You two need some help?" Pen asked knowing that the boys were going to have trouble getting Kyle, Nikki and Aidan washed up, it was battle ground at bed time when taking a bath too.

"We'll be fine," Nick said picking Jeremy up, the little boy was year and twenty days old and he loved causing as much trouble as his cousins did. He got along with Nikki the most, but could play nice with Aidan, however Kyle was the breaking factor of the four them playing together. Every time they all played something always got started between Kyle and him, Jeremy.

Once all the kids were washed up and sitting at the table in their high chairs or booster seats they all started eating. Pen had made corned beef hash or meatloaf sandwiches. Derek had fixed the meatloaf the night before, they had enough for four sandwiches, and she'd had Nick heat the corned beef hash before he left and she'd fixed the sandwiches while he'd been gone.

The twin girls were having sweet potatoes, carrots from the baby food jar and dry cereal with milk. The last check up the doctor had put them on mix between the baby food and solid foods since their stomachs weren't getting full on the formula.

Kyle and Nikki were eating cut up meatloaf in their plates with juice and Aidan got to have a sandwich since he liked the corn beef hash. Holly chose the meatloaf however taking it off the bread since she hated it and had her juice instead of milk.

Derek was watching the kids all eat while he ate himself looking over at Pen every few minutes, "It's nice to have full house," he said.

"Huh?" Pen asked.

"We have seven kids living in this house and three adults, it's nice I think I'd hate the quiet now," Derek said.

"I gotta have headphones on just to study at the library," Nick said, "I'm so used to the kids screaming and running around," he said.

"I think we all are," Pen replied, "We have two story house with ten people living here, I mean three story sorry," she laughed.

"Yep, each the kids have their own room right now," Nick said, "If we have any more something will have to be done to expand the place," he replied.

"True, especially since she said she wanted at least eight kids," Derek said.

"Eight kids damn, you'll have your hands full," Nick said.

"You half way there with four to look after," Pen said, "Don't start with me," she said.

"Okay," Nick said back off the subject.

**DPDPDP**

Derek had heated up some creamed potatoes and at the moment the kids were eating nicely no throwing the food at each other, shouting, screaming, just eating and the adults were having their own conversation.

"Daddy," Aidan said.

"Yeah buddy?" Derek asked.

"Can I have some of your soda?" he asked, "Please,"

"Aidan you know the rules, no soda for you after twelve, and it's almost six-thirty," Pen said so that Derek wouldn't give their son what he wasn't supposed to have now.

"But, I didn't get none today," Aidan whined.

"Aidan, tomorrow's Saturday so you'll be home, you can have some with lunch," Derek said.

Aidan didn't say anything instead he put his head down with sad face, he was thirsty and he drunk all his milk, "Not fair," he mumbled picking up his cup that was empty and shaking it upside down trying to let them know he was out of milk.

"Aidan you know the rules, soda's are privileges," Pen said trying to be a good mom, it was Derek's fault that they had them at all, he'd given Aidan one once when they'd been out of milk and juice instead of giving him water and now the little guy was hooked, but it wasn't as bad as she was to coffee, she had to have coffee it was a must or she'd die.

"MILK," Aidan screamed out making the other kids look up, "I want MILK," he yelled.

"Aidan Michael Morgan," Pen scolded, "We do not scream like that when we want something," she said.

Aidan didn't look at his mom he looked at his dad with those teary eyes and Derek gave in, taking his son's cup and going to the kitchen, he knew Pen would be mad that he rewarded his son for screaming what he wanted but he couldn't stand his child wanting something and not giving it to them if he had it there.

"Tank you," Aidan said when his dad gave him the cup back.

"Just ask next time without yelling okay," Derek said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"K," he said before drinking out the sippie cup.

"Derek," Penelope said giving him that look.

"I gave him milk not soda, and you were just yelling at him," Derek said.

Pen didn't say anything she scooted her chair back put her napkin down and left the table without another word.

"Oh I think the couch will be your bed tonight," Nick said.

"Yeah yeah, I'll apologize when they finish, let her cool down, but she didn't need to scream at him, he just wanted milk, he stopped asking for soda," Derek said.

"But he screamed for it, that's the point," Nick said.

"Yeah well you don't scold Holly when she's having a tantrum over something she wants, and I don't raise my voice to my kids," Derek said.

"Telling him no is not raising your voice," Nick said.

"Do you want to have a bed tonight or you want to sleep in your truck?" Derek asked.

"I got three kids and a sister in here, I can't sleep in my truck with them," Nick replied.

"No just you, seven kids I've had them all to myself before," Derek said.

"Daddy, I'm done can I go play now?" Aidan asked.

Derek looked at his son's plate and for once all the food was gone off the plate, "Finish your milk and you can go," he said.

"But I'm full," Aidan said.

"Alright go play," Derek said before he helped Aidan down and put the milk up in the fridge for when his son would want it later, "You have hour till bath time," he announced before going back to the table with Nick and the other six kids.

**TBC**

**AN: I'm back to writing had crazy day yesterday trying to get second phone line hooked up and then storm happened.**


	138. Spoiled

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 138**

**Spoiled **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Derek went to find Pen after he had gotten the kids bathed and changed for bed, they had twenty minutes before bed time. He walked into their bedroom finding Pen sitting at the desk doing some reading. He kicked off his boots and shirt before getting in the bed, he wasn't going to fight and he was tired. Nick said he'd put the kids to bed for him to get sleep since he had a house to work on the next day.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" Pen asked.

"Sleeping," Derek said rolling over on his side fixing to go to sleep he knew she was mad that's why he hadn't talked to her.

"The hell you are, you are on the damn couch, the way you talked to me out there and you think I'm letting you sleep in here," She said.

"You yelled at him, we don't yell at them, we say no, but we don't do that," Derek said, "I sure as hell wouldn't want you yelling at me if I was your child," he said.

Pen's mouth fell open and she slammed her textbook, "How can you sit there and say that, I just told him no," she said.

"No you didn't you yelled out his full name, I mean if I'm thirsty you going to scold me too?" Derek asked, "I raised my sister you think I don't know how to raise my children or something?" he asked.

"You can't spoil them Derek, we were never spoiled as kids and I don't want my child to be spoiled either," Pen said.

"Spoiled, so now you're telling me that giving my son Milk when he asks for it is spoiling him, what the hell, you want him to thirst to death now, I mean damn when you were growing up your parents had money, I mean you got trust fund," Derek said, "I had to work my ass off for what I got, I don't want my kids to go hungry or thirsty cause you know I did without sometimes so Des and Sarah and my mom could have food cause it was two days till pay day and we didn't have enough milk or juice," he said.

"Derek," Pen started.

"No, don't even, if it wasn't for Jeff and Ruth I would have gotten food sometimes, cause it was four us in that house and I wasn't going to let them go hungry, mom did what she could and she cried herself to sleep some nights after dad died cause she knew that it was going to be hard, we got help, from Ruth and Jeff when we didn't have food till mom got paid," he said.

"I'm sorry okay, so I don't know what it's like to do without," Pen said crying, "But you could told him that he needed to ask not scream for it that's all I was fucking saying," she shouted, "And I am not spoiled," she added.

"Yes you are, you get what you want Pen, I've never denied you that, and saying you don't want our kids spoiled well look around, they got most toys they could want or need, stuff animals that could fill a room probably," Derek said.

"We didn't buy all that, we got Steven, Jeff, Ruth, Fran, they gave us most that, and Lee, Rossi, hell they bought the big stuff that we needed when we had the twins so don't you dare say that we spoiling our kids," Pen said.

"I NEVER DID," Derek shouted, "You fucking said we were, you know what since you're putting all this on me now and I didn't say shit or do shit but give my son Milk I'm going to bed," he said before grabbing his pillows and leaving the room slamming the door in the process.

"Damn it," Pen cried, "Why can't we agree on anything right now?" she asked before she went to the bed and laid down crying.

**DPDPDP**

Nick over heard the argument and he wanted to yell at them both, but knew it wouldn't work; they were both hardheaded and stubborn. He'd gotten Holly to bed and his kids, but Kyle and Aidan didn't want to go to bed. Nikki was staying in Holly's room for the night. He knew they played sometimes in the middle the night.

The kids were lucky with their toys, they'd been gifted from other people Derek and Pen mostly got them the clothes and few things and the food, but the grandparents, godparents and him self got the toys for the kids. He decided that letting them both cool off was the best bet and he went to get Aidan and Kyle in bed.

"Time for bed you two," Nick said.

"NO," Kyle shouted picking up his toys and holding them to him like it would stop bed time.

"Yes you are," Nick said picking Kyle up letting the toys drop into the bin that was beside him.

"NO NO NO," Aidan yelled before he got up and took off running so he could get away, he hated bed time, that meant no playing for hours, he'd miss stuff.

"Of course they love to run and I didn't shut the door," Nick said glad he still had the baby gates up in the room so Aidan couldn't get out into the hallway.

Nick went over picking Aidan up and stepping over the gate taking them to their bedrooms. It took him good fifteen minutes to get Kyle to bed and Aidan another ten, "I say I'll put them to bed and then they go all hyper on me, yeah Derek is getting it," he said before leaving to go clean up the toy room.

**DPDPDP**

Pen was trying to get comfortable in the bed but she couldn't find a single spot that was good enough. She knew that she shouldn't have yelled at Derek, but he started it and she wasn't going to go apologize either, she wasn't spoiled, but their kids were, just looking how they behaved they were spoiled.

She worried that they would pick on somebody else's kids or throw tantrums when they didn't get what they wanted like Aidan had. She felt like she was being a bad mother if she spoiled them, but might as well say she was already. Derek let them get away with everything.

She knew that Derek was trying to be a good dad, and she didn't know what it was like to not have a dad for most her life she'd had one. Her mom got married when she was five years old to her step dad and till she was sixteen she had a dad, then it was ripped away, but that was six years longer than Derek had one.

Pen got up in the bed going over to her computer and she booted it up, it was four in the morning and she couldn't sleep. Derek was going to be gone half the day with Nick building houses, Sarah was coming over with Eric and they were going to hang out with the kids just the three of them.

She was going to have to get used to sleeping in the bed without Derek because she was too mad at him right now. She was not spoiled and to think he thought that hurt her more than criticizing her parenting skills. Her parents might have had some money, but she got the trust fund after they died not before.

The computer screen came up and it was her and Derek the day that he won the state championship for the college. "Why couldn't I just let you go to sleep, why did I have to start something else? You're on the couch and I can't sleep," she said wiping her eyes to keep the tears from falling, DAMN it," she groaned leaning back picking up the picture of their whole family.

Nick was going back to his room, but since the door was open he could hear Pen talking. "You okay?" he asked knocking on the door.

"No, I screwed up Nick, and I know he did too, but I started it again, I told him that I didn't want our kids to be spoiled, and then he took it like I don't want them to have anything to eat or drink when they're hungry and thirsty," Pen said, "But I didn't mean it like that, I want them to learn manners they are two and and almost year and six months so I know at least Aidan can learn manners and they'll follow his lead," she said.

"Pen, I love you sis, but it's going to take more than that, I mean yes Derek should told Aidan to ask for it nicely I'm with you there, but you both have it, I mean we let them run wild, and I never got that as a kid, Derek didn't either, you got that stuff before your dad died, William died Derek was left with his sisters and mom, I got a drug addict mom and a dad that didn't love me back then, we're learning as we go," Nick said.

"I'm not spoiled though," Pen said, "Just cause I had things you all didn't doesn't mean I was spoiled," she said.

"I never said that," Nick said.

"Derek did, he said I was like the kids, when have I ever been like them?" she asked.

"Every time I walked in on you two doing it you were screaming his name trust me not a sight I ever wanted to see," Nick said.

"Bite my ass," Pen replied.

"Hey, don't bite the messenger," He said before giving her a hug, "You want to work on manners then okay, but don't get Holly in this, I don't want a temper tantrum this morning," Nick said.

"No, Holly is the main one, I mean she doesn't say please or thank you," Pen said.

"Don't you dare, you are not her mother so I don't want to hear you telling her what to do, I'll deal with her, cause you know you tell her something and she goes and does the opposite or does what you tell her not to," Nick said.

"Nick you are going to have to talk to her too," Pen said.

"Pen it's four in the morning go back to bed," Nick said before he left the room.

"MEN," Pen yelled out with groan.

**DPDPDP**

Derek was fixing breakfast at seven when he heard Aidan yelling from the stairs for him. He went up after cutting the eggs off to get his son finding his twins there as well. "Okay, Aidan you stay here okay I'm going to take them down first," Derek said.

"K," Aidan said nodding sitting down on the hallway carpet waiting for his dad to come back.

Pen stepped out her room watching Aidan he was sitting there with smile on his face waiting for his dad to come back. She decided to watch Derek see what happened before she let him know she was there. He came back up picking Aidan up and taking him down stairs she followed few minutes later still staying hidden.

The kids sat in their play room and they played together fine, she could see them from the stairs. Derek was making breakfast, eggs, bacon biscuits and cinnamon rolls. He got the juice out, milk once breakfast was ready put every thing on the table, and poured the kids juice and milk leaving it on the table. Once he had everything set up he went to the cabinet getting plates and the cinnamon rolls putting them all on the table.

Silverware and the adults cups next pouring coffee into three mugs leaving them on the sink and he put the baby gate up so the kids wouldn't get in the living room near the table.

"You know he catches you spying he'll think you don't trust him," Nick said making her yell out and Derek look up at the stairs where Pen was sitting.

"Scare the fuck out me why don't you," Pen said hitting Nick not noticing that Derek was looking at them.

"You know you tell me that I spoil them, but you two teach them to cuss, and you always hit Nick when he scares you, so you can't say I do anything that you two don't counter with something else," Derek said getting their attention, "Want to talk we'll talk, but we lay rules out then lot what you two love will go too so try me," he said.

"Damn he has us there," Nick said, "I mean you get them ice cream on Sundays, that's part spoiling them," he said.

"No it's not," Pen said, "We've always had ice cream on Sundays," she said.

"Exactly you are Derek's princess, Goddess and sunshine he'd spoil you with everything that he could," Nick said.

Pen crossed her arms about to say something but Nick had her, she knew it they were all spoiled, "Okay so I'm a spoiled princess, but I don't want my kids throwing tantrums for what they want, I don't," she said.

"Yes you do," Nick said.

"Name what fucking thing that I throw a tantrum over, name ONE," she yelled.

"This, sex, where we're eating, what you want to eat on the weekend," Derek said, "What to get the kids, I mean just last week you begged me using sex as a weapon to get the new coffee, tell me that isn't spoiled." He said not getting a reply for Nick or Pen, "Go ahead, tell me is that being spoiled or not?" he asked again.

**TBC**

**AN: So what you all think, are they all spoiled or is it just the kids? It stormed but still got two chapters out today yeah me =)**


	139. New Rules

**Life's Choices **

**Chapter 139**

**New Rules**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Derek went for a walk after breakfast with his three kids he didn't feel like sitting in the house listening to Pen lecture him and he wasn't going to either. He knew what he was doing. Des was turning out fine lately she'd been spending more time there or with Jamie because of his mom's odd working hours, but she was fine and hadn't learned any manners till she was in first grade.

"Daddy, why mommy mad?" Aidan asked.

"Because she thinks that she knows better," Derek said, "It's grown up stuff buddy, don't worry your little head about it," he said.

"Daddy on couch?" Aidan asked.

"Yeah but not for long because mommy knows I'm right, and she can't sleep without me there," Derek said.

"Play," Nikki yelled out pointing to the swing set. Derek knew Pen would be pissed if he let them play now when it was wet outside from the dew, but he didn't really care they could take their shoes socks off.

"Okay come on," Derek said before the kids took off to the swing set.

Aidan and the twins were having fun not even paying attention to the house. Derek was watching them as well so he didn't notice when Penelope came outside, "DEREK MORGAN," he heard turning around holding Kyle about to put him on the slide, "What did I tell you, it's wet out here, do you do this to spite me?" she asked.

"Daddy?" Aidan asked before he sat down on the slide.

"No," Pen said, "Derek now they're soaked and we're supposed to…"

"Baby girl would you stop worrying, I mean I've been a dad for what three years now, I know how to do this," Derek said, "Before that I had Desiree, my sister, I mean come on, I'm not careless," he replied.

"You keep doing what I tell you not to do like now," Pen said before she went back in the house shaking her head, "That's it we are setting rules and so help me if he brings them in here soaking wet his ass is sleeping outside," she said before going upstairs slamming the bedroom door.

Derek went back to playing with the kids he would clean them up, he was wet too, and he didn't care. It was nice to be outside this early it was cool and the sun was behind the clouds.

Penelope got the phone and started dialing Ruth, she was upset and she needed to talk to another person with kids, and Ruth had Melody so she should know how it was. Then again Jeff probably never under minded what she was trying to do. When she couldn't get nobody she called Fran, hoping that she'd be home.

**DPDPDP**

"Hello," Fran answered over top three screaming kids.

"What's going on there?" Pen asked.

"Des, Whit and Mike are here, it's a mad house," Fran laughed, "Whitney don't throw in here," she said, "Go in the living room for that," she added.

"You let them throw in the house?" Pen asked.

"It's a little ball Sweetie can't do no harm, what is it you called about?" Fran asked.

"Your son, he won't listen to what I'm telling him," Pen groaned, "Like now he took the kids outside to play and it's wet everywhere," she complained.

"The problem is?" Fran asked.

"It's wet, they'll be wet too and then we'll have to change them and the house will…"

"Penelope Morgan," Fran said, "You can't expect Derek not to take those kids out to play even if it's wet, you just have to set rules," She said.

"That was the rule they don't play on…"

"I know, but they are two yrs for Aidan and the twins are year and half almost they don't want be in the house and they won't listen to what you say," she said, "William never listened when I made rules for the kids so I just let some things slide, like playing outside, but shoes and socks must come off before coming in the house or apartment," Fran replied, "That was our rule still is if it's wet outside."

"Could you help me with it then?" Pen asked.

"Pen, you are the woman of the house, I know it's hard to be the bad guy but sometimes you have to," Fran said, "I gave you a starting point, just sit down and talk with Derek start at lunch or dinner," she said.

"Okay, thanks mom," Pen said before she hung up, "Alright, lunch I can do that, we can start first lesson on manners," she said with happy smile, "After I have the new rule about playing done," she said hoping that it would work.

**DPDPDP**

By the time that lunch rolled around Pen and Derek weren't talking at all, Jeff and Ruth who'd showed up after Nick called them for some kind of help because he couldn't be the mediator any longer he'd taken the kids and locked them and himself in the play room not wanting any part of Derek and Pen's dispute.

"I am not going to be stuck in some prison," Derek said crossing his arms.

"Prison, this is not a prison," Pen said back.

"Yes it is, no shoes in the house, no shouting in the house, who the hell died and made all these rules, I mean my own dad let me scream in the house every damn day my mom did say a word either," Derek said, "My kids aren't going to live like this," he said.

"They're not just your kids and screaming all the time, it is…"

"No no no no, I'm done listening all you want to do is change everything, I mean maybe I could done the whole manners thing but after this no way in hell am I listening to anything else," he said before walking off tossing the paper down.

"DEREK," Pen shouted.

Jeff was trying his best to not say anything him and Ruth didn't want in the middle like Nick didn't. "Derek stop," he finally said, "Penelope sit down, Derek park it," he sighed, "Okay you want rules fine, but this is not going to be some shouting match, first we're going through this list because Penelope, I love that you want some order, but he's right you can't have a house without kids yelling and screaming it's like living in a library, and I hate those places."

"Thanks you," Derek said sitting on the couch away from the others.

"Okay let's start," Ruth said, she really didn't want to go through this either but since the two them couldn't do this civil because they'd been brought up different with rules and stuff, it was the easiest way.

"Rule ten," Jeff said taking a pen and marking it out, before he changed it, "No screaming at the table, that fixes that problem," he said.

"No it doesn't," Pen said, "Derek has them screaming all the time, when company comes they are loud and…"

"NO, they are not, nobody but you complains, if you don't want them yelling then I'm sorry it won't work out that way, I have to have noise and hearing them yelling and laughing that is peaceful to me, not total quiet where I can hear myself think, that's not living," Derek said.

"They have outside for that," Pen said.

"No, the house is their outside too," Derek said back.

"Rule ten has already been changed, no screaming, yelling or shouting for what you want at the table, next rule you two can't agree on," Ruth said.

"You're undermining this," Pen said, "I want him to listen to me, not change all those rules," she said.

"Pen sweetie nothing to drink at the table are you trying to kill us, cause I won't comprimse to that and I'm here for while during the day now too," Jeff said, "I gotta have something to drink with a meal."

"NO, no Drinks at the table," Pen said, "Soda's,"

"What?" Ruth asked, "For the kids maybe but not the adults, because that's just cruel, I have to have my Coke with every meal, I won't comprise on that," she said.

"Who lives here us," Pen said, "So why should it be compromised?"

"Because I will eat at the diner every day for the rest my life, and I'm the one that cooks here not you so I should be making those rules up," Derek said.  
"You're not getting what you want all the time Derek," Pen said.

"I give up, Jeff, Ruth, you two made up all the rules for Melody, and my mom did for use well dad did and you know those rules, write all those down, and then give them to her, because I can't do this any more, if I keep sitting here I'm going to get pissed off even more, because it wasn't this hard to sit through dad's rules when he made them that time," he said.

"You're just going to leave?" Pen asked.

"Yes, I want lunch, it's one-thirty and I'm starving and I'm not going to eat here when I can't even have a Pepsi," Derek said before he went to see if Nick wanted to come.

**DPDPDP**

Ruth and Jeff were trying to think of how to fix things, Pen had left to go visit Steven and her brothers for the weekend taking Kyle with her since he hadn't wanted to go with Nick and Derek with the rest the kids to lunch at the diner.

"Alright this paper can go in the trash," Ruth said as she started writing, "No running in the house, Fran has that rule and we do too, so that can go down," she said.

"Shoes come off when it's wet outside before coming inside," Jeff said.

"Yeah that's a good one," Ruth said.

"Start teaching the kids manners, no food fights at the table, no throwing," Jeff said as Ruth wrote them all down.

It took half hour but they had set rules worked out that they knew would work. Derek couldn't argue because they'd been his rules growing up down to the one about guns in gun safe if company or person in the house owned any.

"There, they should be fine when they get back now," Ruth said, "It's not too many rules that Derek feels imprisoned or too few that Pen feels like there are no rules," she said.

"Maybe we should try one the rules out tonight," Jeff said, "Dinner, if you're up for cooking I can try and help," he said.

"Jeff Daniels you'll sit right here and look handsome while I get to work because you're not supposed to do anything at all," Ruth said before kissing him.

"Let's just hope this goes over well, we'll use rule ten, no shouting, screaming yelling at the table, and rule five, no ordering what you want by yelling shouting or screaming it out, those two should be good start, and then work on manners another night because two rules right now for the kids is going to be hard," Jeff said.

"That is true, the adults as well," Ruth added before she went to the kitchen to get started.

**TBC**

**AN: Glad I got this up it stormed half the day today didn't think I'd get it up, but here you go. **


	140. Baseball Practice FYC

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 140**

**Baseball Practice FYC**

**AN: Thanks for the review I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

**AN2: FYC = Freshmen year college**

"Hey sorry haven't been around for while, been finding some well you know the single life," Gerald said sitting down beside Nick, "Wait you play baseball?" he asked.

"I'm here on athletic scholarship, like Derek," Nick said sitting on the bleachers, "So find any new girls, I so need to get laid," he groaned, "Just one meaningless lay," he said.

"Thought you didn't want that?" Gerald asked.

"I don't know what I want, I mean I want something real like Pen and Derek's got, but they're fighting right now, not the cute fight either as in the sleeping on the couch fight," Nick said.

"Damn, what the hell happened?"

"It started Friday night, Aidan wanted something to drink then it went to you're a bad parent, nothing to drink at the table, Jeff and Ruth making rules up, and it worked till the last minute of the meal last night," Nick said with groan.

"What happened?" he asked wondering if he wanted to know.

"Nikki asked for some more milk, Derek gave it to her, then Kyle asked," Nick said, "He had full cup milk so Derek said after u drink that, instead of drinking the milk he poured it all over Kaitlin, my daughter," he replied, "She had her hand full of potatoes and instead of being good she threw them back at Kyle," he said.

"Damn, those kids look well behaved," Gerald said, "I would never guessed,"

"Oh they have their moments, see Pen said the wrong word, she said Don't," Nick said, "Those words were little more don't you dare do that, and well…"

"Kaitlin did it," Derek said coming up and sitting down, "She threw the potatoes all over Kyle, then as retaliation Aidan took his spoon and threw it at Kaitlin for messing with Kyle," he said, "Pen was so pissed off, she actually yelled at them, of course that ended with Jeff telling her to lower her voice, she left the table again, she hasn't talked to Nick or me since," he sighed.

"That was Saturday, today's Tuesday," Nick said, "She was upset said we were not listening to her at all and she was not standing for it, all I know was we were on board, and I was disoblening them when she screamed out," he said.

"Kaitlin and Aidan had stop," Derek said, "Soon as Penelope yelled out they looked at her and started right back up, I told her don't scream out, because that's what triggers it, one them or somebody screams, and they stop listening," he said.

"I bet Pen is about to kill you two," Gerald said.

"We didn't do it, we were doing our parts as dads'," Nick said, "I told Kaitlin no and she stopped, Aidan stopped too when Derek said to, but soon as Pen said don't you dare, they dared," he replied.

"So tell Penelope not to say anything," Gerald said.

"So you're on their side too?" Pen yelled out before she left.

"I NEVER SAID THAT," Gerald yelled out before he took off after Penelope.

**DPDPDP**

Nick and Derek shook their heads before Nick got up, "I gotta go change for practice, you staying here or leaving?" he asked.

"Staying, got paper to write, I love our kids, but writing a paper with them beside me, it will never get done," Derek said taking his book out before he got down on the concrete floor of the bleachers putting his stuff down and getting comfortable as he could. Watching Nick practice was more like his study time these days, three hours of practice was closest he could get to free time for school work. It was four days a week so twelve hours altogether, he sighed taking out his book before he started reading the chapter of his book so he could work on the paper.

"Have fun with that," Nick joked for he got his duffle leaving his other bag there since Derek and him shared books, it was cheaper that way.

"Yeah right like I'll have fun doing homework," Derek said before Nick left.

It was hour later and Derek was lost in his book not noticing that the baseball team was running the bleachers when Nick punched him in the arm, "Hey, who's the girl over there?" he asked.

Derek looked up jolted out his own little world, "I don't know, go back to running asshole," he said rubbing his arm.

"Wells stop chatting and start running or you'll be running the whole field," The coach called out before Derek went back to his book. He didn't really care at the moment who anybody was; he had fifteen more pages to read in the chapter then had to write the vocabulary words down so he'd know them for the quiz that Friday.

**DPDPDP**

After Derek finished the rest the chapter he looked up taking a break he watched the baseball team play catch improving their throwing distances as Nick said. He leaned against the bleachers looking around for Nick before Gerald came up and sat down beside him, "So what's the meaning of this, it looks boring," he said.

"They stretching their arms I think, we do it in football practice," Derek said with yawn, "Damn lying on that couch isn't helping me, I'm so fucking tired I about fell asleep in my class today," he said.

"So I talked to your wife, seems she's on it I swear or she's just being really bitchy today, she yelled at me," Gerald said, "I didn't do nothing to her and she yelled at me," he said.

"You say anything about the kids?" Derek asked.

"No, I said she needs to get laid, have you tie her to the bed fuck her she'd be happy again," he said.

"GERALD," Derek said before he hit his friend in the shoulder, "Great now my friend's trying to get me laid too," he groaned.

"What Nick tell you the same too?" he asked.

"No Ruth told me to romance her, take her out, just the two of us, I mean I didn't do anything this time," Derek said, "I was telling Aidan no when she jumped in on me told him don't even dare, Nick was taking care of Kaitlin when she told jumped in too," he said, "I mean it's like she's trying to over run us now, we are doing what she wanted now she's jumping in for we can finish," he complained.

"I'm thinking that's what you need a night out just talk and have lots sex," Gerald said, "It always helps me, well sex not talking, that just gets in the way," he said with smile.

Derek shook his head with laugh, "And why does that not surprise me, oh yeah I know you well," he said.

"So how's your friend, after the whole explosion thing?"

"Jeff's doing good, stuck in wheel chair for six to eight weeks," Derek said, "Busted up shoulder, broken leg, some broken ribs, his lung wasn't punctured like they thought at first, he did swallow a lot water though, but he's doing better," he replied.

"That's good to know, I saw it live on TV, glad I wasn't near there, it looked like a mess, but I heard you pulled him out, and kicked some psycho's ass," Gerald said.

"You have been talking to Penelope too much," Derek said before he stood up stretching, "I'm going to the bathroom, watch my stuff, and don't go hitting on any girls while I'm gone either," he said before he went down the stands out to the locker room.

**DPDPDP**

Nick stepped out before he tossed the ball to the other guy, he was tired and staying up until one doing homework after the kids were asleep wasn't helping much. He shook his head looking up before the ball which the other guy threw back hit him on the head hard, "Fuck," Nick groaned closing his eyes against the pain, he shook it off picking the ball up.

"You okay man?" the other player asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Nick said rubbing his forehead glad that the other guy's throwing arm wasn't Derek's arm he would have been knocked out cold if it had been.

"Wells keep your eyes on the ball," the coach said.

"I was," Nick mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Yes, coach," Nick said back rolling his eyes, it wasn't his fault he wanted to crash right where he was standing, long nights and days, and ice cold showers three times a day really wasn't relieving his stress.

He hadn't had sex since before Julia died, not once had he given in, not that he didn't want to, he just thought his kids needed him more right now. "Maybe one night out with Gerald won't kill me, give in to us going to that bar," he said before throwing the ball back to the other guy.

The rest of practice went over well without any more collisions with the baseball. After a quick shower he got out the locker room going to find his friends, "Hey so what you say to night out tonight?" Gerald asked.

"I gotta study," Derek said, "Nick's got paper to write."

"Fuck the paper for tonight, I need some fun," Nick said, "I'm going, and you're coming too," he said taking the book from Derek.

"Hey, Nick I got ten pages left to read in that book, twenty pages in my other book," Derek said, "And start on revising the first four pages of my paper then write more, there is no way I can go out tonight, maybe Friday," he said.

"I can't wait; I'm going out tonight," Nick said, "I need to get laid and bad," he said.

"Yeah I saw so how's that head yours, it's not supposed to catch the ball for you," Gerald said breaking out into laughter before Nick chased after him.

Derek smiled grabbing their stuff and walking out to the truck tossing the bags on the back, "You coming to the house tonight?" he asked Gerald.

"Nope," he said back grabbing his bag, "I'll see you two at the bar, and Nick get him there, make up some shit for Pen if you have to, but I need a wing man, and if Nick's getting laid in the bathroom, that leaves you Derek," he said.

"I'm going to be on the couch for life," Derek said, "Fine, but I'm out there at midnight," he said.

"It's settled then, the three us are going to the bar tonight," Nick said, "Thanks man I so need this," he said before getting into the truck.

"Yeah you better hope I get off that couch soon or you'll be in the dog house too," Derek said.

**TBC**

**AN: More Penelope in next chapter**


	141. Drunk and Carried Away

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 141**

**Drunk and Carried Away**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

Derek decided he'd be the designated driver not wanting to get drunk and wasted in the middle of the week. He wasn't letting Gerald and Nick out together without someway home even if Pen did kill him. She had told him if he went then he'd be on the couch even longer.

"I'm going to get the drinks," Gerald said before he went towards the bar where they didn't card.

Nick and Derek got the table finding one in the back that was a booth case they got some girls, "We get the hook up you can leave."

"Yeah sure," Derek said, "Like Pen would believe that I went to the library now," he said.

"Damn there's a looker," Nick said as Gerald came back.

"Three lookers, too bad your taken Morgan, or you could get it on too," Gerald said, "Oh fuck me, is that Penelope?" he asked when the girl in the low cut top and short short skirt looked their way, she was dancing very provocatively with somebody that sure as hell wasn't Derek.

Derek growled a little before he walked over to his wife, "What are you doing here looking like that?" he asked, "And dancing with HIM?" he growled out.

"Girls this is my husband Derek Morgan," Pen said, "And he's with his friends so we can have our night out," she said pulling away.

"Damn if you two weren't married I'd jump him," one the girls said.

"Rachel easy girl, there is lots other guys out here," Penelope said walking away from Derek with her ass wiggling. She went up to the bar ordering two shots of tequila looking at Derek before she drunk the first one licking her lips as she swallowed it down.

"I'd say she's teasing you man, I mean I can tell she's got no bra, and no panties on," Gerald said, "It's all free tonight," he said, "And that guy who ran the second you came up, he knew he was dead."

"Free, what?" Derek asked.

"She's selling herself only to you, but nobody else knows that," Nick said, "I like the other girl, black hair damn she's smoking hot," he said.

"The red head's mine," Gerald said going to the girls that Pen had walked in with, "Want to dance?" he asked with smile.

"Yes," the girl said taking Gerald's and, "I'm Monica by the way," she said with smile.

**DPDPDP**

Penelope looked at Derek getting another drink and downed it watching him the whole time, "DAMN, she is wanting something," Nick said, "Hi, Rachel is it, you want to dance?"

"I don't dance, but I'll take you to heaven and back doll," Rachel said taking Nick's hand and taking him back towards the back booth.

Nick let her lead him back to the booth they'd been in earlier and when he thought she was going to sit beside him she got on his lap straddling his hips putting her hands against the booth, "No talking just…" he started before she kissed him.

"That's right, no talking just fucking you here," Rachel said.

Nick pushed her back for second, "Did you say here?" he asked, "There's a truck outside."

"Nope to far away," Rachel said kissing him again, "This bar is my Dad's, but I run it, so if I'm fucking a guy right here nobody going to say a thing," she said grinding against Nick's lap.

"I'm not this easy," Nick said pushing her back again.

"Yes you are," Penelope said with giggle, "What you say two for one, her twin sister might like a go at you too," she said.

Nick looked up at Pen, this was so not her, "What you been drinking?" he asked getting a whiff of her breath.

"We have been drinking already," Rachel said moving her hand undoing Nick's jeans, "Come on free ride baby, cut lose," she said lifting her skirt up moving against Nick's lap, "I'm already wet," she whispered.

Derek came over taking Pen's arm, "Come on, I'm getting you out here," he said.

"NO, I want have some fun," Pen said jerking away, "You're too up tight, hot stuff," she said pulling Derek to her before spinning him around, "Going to show you some fun," she said before kissing him.

Derek could tell she'd been drinking more than a little that night, he groaned as she moved against him dancing to the music letting his body be a pole for her to dance against.

**DPDPDP**

Gerald and Monica were dancing on the floor not caring about what was going on kissing each other moving their hands over each other, "Let's get out here," Monica said taking his hand.

"Let me tell my friends and we're gone," Gerald said going over, "We're gone," he said.

Derek had Pen pressed up against the wall he'd been against earlier kissing her his hands moving he skirt up her leg. Nick wasn't around however the Rachel girl either.

"Whatever," Pen moaned before dragging Derek with her, the place had back rooms that were for more than sitting. Rachel and Nick had already gone to one the back rooms.

"Let's get out here then," Monica said before they left out the back way.

Nick wasn't sure how he'd gone from wanting to get laid to having sex in the back of a bar on a couch with Rachel, sure he wanted to get some, but he was thinking the cab of the truck.

"Stop thinking," Rachel said dragging his jeans down his legs tossing them on the floor, "Damn you're huge," she said before she moved back up tossing her shirt away. Her skirt was already history, "Condom?" she asked.

Nick held it up letting her take it no need to get another girl pregnant. She slid it on him and three seconds later she was completely sunk down on him. Nick arched his back grabbing her hips, "Fuck," he about came right then but held back.

Rachel leaned down kissing his lips as she started riding him moving herself up and down hearing his moans as she rolled her hips. "Penelope said you would be good fuck," she moaned before pulling off then slamming back down.

Nick lost it holding tight to her waist as he exploded thrust up hard and fast making her scream out her release as came collapsing against his chest from the power of it.

Nick closed his eyes feeling his chest rising and falling, "Don't bother calling me, it's one good fuck," Rachel said getting up finding her clothes and leaving Nick laying there.

"What?" Nick called back before she left the room, "Damn it," he groaned getting up and dressing. He hadn't even had a beer yet and he didn't see it helping either. "That's four girls now, what the hell is it about me?" he asked putting his pants on, "Okay so I was looking for quick fuck, but damn," he said to himself before walking out the room.

**DPDPDP**

Penelope pushed Derek back on the bed in the room, "You're a fucking tease," he growled out before she covered his mouth with hers.

"I'm no tease, Morgan," she said dragging out his last name, she took the bottle of Tequila she'd brought in the room turning it up, "You're," she said moving over top his legs unhooking his belt, "A," she unzipped his jeans, "Tease," she finished before turning the bottle up again.

Derek bit back the moan watching his wife; he was so in trouble right now. "Penelope, baby girl," he said sitting up, but she pushed him back down.

"NO," she said setting the bottle down after putting the top back on, "You see, I'm soaking wet baby, been wanting you so bad," she said moving her hand under her skirt, "Fuck Derek, I'm so wet," she said pushing her fingers into her opening, "Baby I need you," she moaned.

Derek grabbed her wrist jerking her hand free seeing the cum all over her fingers, her pulled each finger in his mouth licking it clean one by one till her hand was clean. He flipped them over pulling her skirt off tossing the skirt away pushing her legs up.

"You're bad girl, Penelope," Derek said taking the bottle opening it up again, "Drinking like this," he said before turning it up himself, the taste wasn't like he'd thought and it burned going down, he'd had some Jack Daniels before, but nothing else but beer before.

"Fuck me Derek, fuck me baby, make me wetter," she begged.

"No," Derek said putting his head down and sucking her clit making her scream out as he sucked it into his mouth biting down.

"DEREK," She cried out whimpering as her body shook, it had been two weeks since they'd had sex which was too long in her book.

He pulled away redoing his jeans, "You want sex, then you're going to have to beg me, because baby," he said leaning in, "I'm still on the couch," he said taking the bottle and walking out finding Nick, "You're driving us home," he said turning the bottle of tequila up.

"YOU ARE DEAD," Penelope screamed at him jerking the bottle away from Derek and walking away back to the dance floor.

"Fireman style?" Nick asked.

"Yes, thanks, I think that shit was bit stronger than I thought," Derek said before Nick went to get Pen so they could leave.

"Why do I have to be the good brother?" Nick asked before he picked Penelope up putting her over his shoulders.

"HEY," she shouted before Nick and Derek walked out the door going to the truck, when they got their Gerald was standing beside the truck.

"Damn that was fast," Derek said.

"You've been in there for two hours," he said, "Come on my place is closer, and I think you two need to get laid," Gerald said opening the truck door for Nick, "I'll ride on the back," he said.

"Derek Morgan you are my husband how dare you turn sex down," Pen yelled as Nick put her beside the door rolling the window down and getting the bag behind the seat handing it to Derek.

Derek smiled, "Twice we've had to carry her home from a bar," he said.

"Fuck you, I was having fun," Pen said.

"Fun, dancing with that guy in front of Me?" Derek asked, "Nick keep your eyes on the road, my wife needs some attention," he said before pulling Pen to him kissing her hard bruising her lips almost, "You want fun oh I'll give you fun, we get to Gerald's I'll show you fun too," he said moving his fingers under her skirt thrusting them inside her.

"OH GOD," Pen cried out.

Nick groaned he dind't want to hear them having sex, and damn this was just too close.

"Damn Derek you fucking her in front of us?" Gerald asked before Derek flipped him off moving his fingers inside his wife making her grab to the seat.

"Fuck Derek please oh fuck," Pen moaned feeling him stroking her clit making her whimper as he pinched it. Never had she thought he'd do this right where Nick and Gerald could see them and hear them, drunk Derek was fun, and he was drunk.

Nick kept his eyes forward trying not to look over but his best friends were practically having sex in front of him. Gerald sat down not wanting them to get pulled over cause what Derek and Pen was doing in the front seat was highly illegal going down the road.

**DPDPDP**

"You two have to stop," Nick said before he saw Pen's shirt go flying, "Derek Morgan," Nick said stopping at the red light, he hesitated looking over till he heard Gerald.

"Fucking hell."

Derek was sitting with his back against the seat, Pen was on his lap and completely naked, both of them, "God yes," Pen moaned thrusting down on Derek's cock leaning in to kiss him.

"We're so dead if cop sees us," Nick said hitting the gas when the light turned green.

"Don't speed then," Derek moaned out as Pen bit down on his neck, "Baby girl," he'd never in his wildest dreams thought he'd be doing this. Having sex in his dad's truck, which was now his, while Nick drove down the highway, Gerald on the back watching as Penelope and him had sex.

"Fuck him harder, make him pay for being a dick," Gerald called out, he was good at holding his liquor but he was drunk too. Nick was the only sober one among the four.

Nick turned going up to the college drive where Gerald's off campus house was at. It was three bedroom place, but all his roommates had left the semester before and nobody had been placed yet, which was good.

"Pen, fuck yes," Derek groaned out, "So close,"

"Both of you shut the fuck up," Nick said, "I hear one more word and so help me I will toss you two out now," he said.

Pen bit back her cry as Derek thrust up, but when she felt his fingers pinching her clit she lost all control screaming his name out arching her back and going back against the dash board as she let go cumming all over her husband.

Derek held her as he finished cumming falling back against the seat his chest heaving. "Damn that was fucking hot as hell," Gerald said grinning like mad, "Never thought I'd be so fucking hard watching my friends fuck like that," he said.

Nick stopped the truck turning it off and jumped out after he parked it, he went to the door unlocking it and going inside slamming the door shut.

"I'm still horny," Pen said, "Want try a three some?" she asked looking at Derek.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay it wasn't where I thought it would go but I liked lol poor Nick. Gerald was enjoying it though. Let me know what you thought.**


	142. First Hangovers

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 142**

**First Hangovers**

**AN: Thanks for the review I own nothing hope you enjoyed.**

Derek woke up the next morning tangled up in the bed with somebody, the covers was pulled over their head, "Oh fuck," he said sitting up fast pulling the sheet down finding his very naked wife beside, "Thank god," he said before he groaned against his pounding head, "What the hell happened last night?"

He didn't like this at all he was some place naked and the room reeked of sex, if it was just that he'd be fine, but he didn't know the place at all. He saw his pants on shirt on the floor grabbing them he got dressed to go find out where the hell he was at.

Not five second later Penelope woke up alone and sore, all she remembered was being out with Rachel and Monica dancing with some guy. "Oh god," she said sitting up with tears in her eyes. She grabbed her clothes and took off out the door in tears crashing into Gerald.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I cheated on Derek," Pen said, "Oh god,"

"I don't think having sex with Derek in the truck while I watched and Nick drove is cheating," Gerald said before he leaned in, "But asking for threesome, now that baby is hot," he said before moving away.

"What, a what?" Pen asked, "I did what, wait did u say I had sex in the truck with Derek and u watched?"

"Yes, you said baby what abut a threesome, Derek, you and me," Gerald said before he told her what he watched, "Man I was jacking off, you and Derek was going at it," he said, "Damn it was so hot, and then," he said, "Oh and then Rachel and Nick they were fucking in a booth then a back room at the bar,"

"WHAT," Pen shouted, "No I did not do that," she said.

"Yes you did," Nick said coming up, "And how dare you get me a hooker, what did you pay her to sleep with me?" he asked.

"Hooker what?" Pen asked.

"Rachel, she fucked me last night said you're great for one time and left," Nick said, "And damn sis you were with her and some Monica girl, dancing with somebody that wasn't your husband," he said.

"Damn you and Rachel actually screwed I thought you left, way to go man," Gerald said.

"Would you two shut up," Pen said, "I was screwing some guy?"

"No you had sex in Derek's truck with him while I was driving; Gerald was rooting you on, and like eight cops passed us," Nick said, "You're lucky you're not in lock up right now," he said annoyed.

"So I'm a whore now?" Pen asked in tears.

"No, and baby I'd love to see a three some, Derek, you and that Rachel chick," Gerald said, "Cause damn I think you two need some experimentation," he said, "Three way would be hot, you and Rachel oh fuck my life that would be hot, her sucking your tits, Derek fucking you," he said with happy smile.

**DPDPDP**

Derek figured out he was at Gerald's when he walked outside and after finding something drink he went back to the bedroom with plans of waking Pen up and having sex, however he found her, with Gerald and Nick in the hallway.

"Good, so what the hell happened last night?" Derek asked, "Cause I don't remember shit," he said spanking Pen's ass.

"OW," she screamed out making Derek jump back.

"What what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't' know but that hurt," Pen said in tears again before she walked to the bathroom.

The guys followed her wondering what was wrong before she could shut the door Derek wrapped his arms around her turned her so she was facing the mirror and pulled her skirt up.

"Holy shit," Nick said.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Gerald asked

"Why is Spank Me Hot Stuff written on your ass?" Derek asked.

"I don't know," Pen said putting her hand on the tattoo, "Oh god, it's real, I have spank me hot stuff tattooed on my ass," she said.

"Well duh," Derek said.

"I don't remember last night, " Pen said, "I was pissed you went out with them I called Monica and Rachel, they came went for drinks then I wake up in bed alone, naked," she said.

"What did you think you had a threesome with those two?" Gerald asked, "Cause I would love to see that," he moaned right before Derek punched him in the shoulder, "OW,"

"That's my wife," Derek said.

"She's not my sister or wife," Gerald said with a grin.

"Get out the room we gotta be in class in two hours," Derek said.

"Fine we're going, but how she going to sit down?" Nick asked, "She's got Spank me on her ass?" he laughed before he left the bathroom with Gerald, "Come on man, I got about hundred people to tell,"

"You do and you're dead meat WELLS," Pen shouted.

**DPDPDP**

"My classes got canceled teachers out sick," Derek said with smile before going over to Pen, "And mama's been bad girl," he said bending Pen over the bed, running his hand over her other butt cheek, "I can still spank this one," he said before he did.

"HEY," Penelope shouted, "Oh I'm still pissed at you," she said before she got spanked again, "Derek."

"That stick's coming out of your ass Penelope Michelle Morgan," Derek said, "And my dick, is going home to that pussy yours," he said.

"No," she said shaking her head before he kissed her, "MMMM, baby," she moaned out kissing him back.

"What do you want baby girl, sleepless nights without me in our bed, or to be whole again?" Derek asked, "I mean you fucked me last night drunk, now nothing," he said kissing her stomach biting at her belly button.

"Derek, please I miss you, but…"

"No buts, well besides me spanking your ass," Derek said sucking at her belly button until she moaned.

"Baby please, I need you," she said reaching for him.

"Nope, now let me see if I remember correctly," Derek said jerking her skirt down tossing it aside.

Penelope squealed feeling the cool air against her naked lower half. Pen tried moving, but Derek held her hips leaning down, "No I'm mad at you," she said before she felt his mouth against her clit and she was lost, "Baby please," she moaned out.

Derek grinned, "So you going to stop throwing fits over the rules?" he asked before sucking her clit into his mouth.

"Yes god yes don't stop," she yelled out, "Derek," she grabbed hold the sheets, it had been two weeks and last night was still fuzzy.

"That's right hold on baby you're in for wild ride," Derek said before he went back to sucking on her clit making her scream and buck.

"DEREK," Pen cried out, "Fuck, baby yes, god yes, suck… suck me," she screamed, "Harder,"

Derek pushed her legs up and apart for better access all while still doing as she asked. He bit down pulling her clit between his teeth and sucked. He didn't stop till she was screaming his name out. Derek moved back watching as his baby girl moaned.

"You like it when I do that don't you?" he asked leaning down, "Want me go home baby?"

"Still," pants, "Mad," pants, "At you," Pen moaned moving her hands to her breasts.

Derek growled before grabbing them and pinning them down, "Still mad at me huh, then I guess you will be staying here for while," he said reaching in the drawer for something.

"Derek?" Pen asked before she saw the handcuffs, "NO, oh hell no I said I'm mad," she said.

"You been mad for weeks, I'm tired of it, baby girl," Derek said running his hand over her ass before he spanked it, "I want my wife back, and not the control freak, the care free girl I married,"

"I am her, I just got…" Pen started for she felt the cuffs go on, "DERK,"

"You just got what baby, something shoved up your ass, let me fuck it out," he said kissing her before he thrust in making her moan.

"Yes fuck me Derek," she moaned.

"You going to stop being a stick in the mud?" he asked pulling out.

"Yes, just fuck me, anything," Pen said trying to move but he had cuffed her to the bed.

"Fuck you huh?" Derek asked kissing her neck.

"Yes, need you so bad baby," Pen moaned moving her head back and forth.

Derek pulled out before he thrust back in making them both moan. Two weeks without sex and last night's wildness he barely remembered this was so good.

Pen moaned arching up as she felt him thrusting in and out, "Derek, yes, oh god baby," she moaned out.

Derek pulled out pushing her legs up putting them over his shoulders before he thrust back in, six thrust later they were both cumming. Derek spilling over into her with, and Pen crying out as she covered him in cum. Pen moaned feeling him thrusting against her till he stopped cumming.

"MMM, damn so good," Derek said kissing her letting her out the cuffs.

"Yes," Pen said before she got off the bed after he slid out.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked.

"I got a computer lab this afternoon homework gotta be done," Pen said before Derek picked her up dragging her back to bed, "HEY," she squealed.

"Baby girl's been bad, you're not leaving yet," Derek said turning her over on her stomach, "Now let's see," he said, "Ten should do it," he said kissing her back before he spanked her.

"OW," Pen yelled out, "That fucking hurt," she whimpered.

"You go to a bar, get drunk as hell, with two girls you barely know, go get tattoos, then are about to fuck a guy that," spank, "Isn't," spank, "ME," Derek said, "What were you thinking?"

"I wanted have some fun," Pen said, "I didn't mean to get that drunk," she cried, "I just wanted fun, and I remember now," she said, "Gerald called said you three were going out, so I got pissed, I called Rachel asked her if she wanted to hang there at the house, we ended up going out and you know the rest," she said.

"You could gotten killed or something, I mean Monica, she's the queen of party at the college, and Rachel don't get me started," Derek said pulling Pen on his lap avoiding the tattooed ass cheek.

"I'm sorry hot stuff," she said with giggle, "I've been a bitch lately, and I'm sorry, I just didn't want our kids out control and then I thought you said I was a bad mom."

"God no I never said that," Derek said, "I was pissed you wanted to change everything on me, and didn't just talk to me," he said.

"I'm sorry," Pen said with smile, "So what's mama get for being bad girl?"  
She asked.

"Oh when we get to the house you'll see, and that three some, no way with guy, but a girl and us maybe," Derek said, "This is college," he replied before kissing her.

**TBC**

**AN: okay what u think? Derek Pen and another girl let me know if u like or don't like cause since it was college I was going to experiment with them not Derek just Pen, don't know how explain just let me know in review so I can answer the question in next chapter which will be up tomorrow night.**


	143. Interruption After Interruption

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 143**

**Interruption After Interruption **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Derek woke up shaking the sleep from his mind, he had three days to study for his mid term, and he was hoping to get a lot studying in because he couldn't fell the class, and trying to work, go to classes, deal with the kids and their latest on their way to the terrible twos streak, and Penelope was in the mood for sex every night.

He yawned turning the coffee on before he went to the bathroom. "Hey Aidan what you doing up so early?" he asked his son.

"My boat," the little boy said.

"Your boat?" Derek asked picking his son up looking around for the toy boat, and he found it half flushed down the toilet, "Crap, you go wait outside the door and I'll get it," he said letting Aidan down before he pulled the toy out of the commode washing it off in the sink.

Aidan didn't stay instead he wondered back to his bedroom getting something else before going back to the bathroom. Derek grabbed him before he could toss the Lego piece in the toilet, "NO," the toddler screamed out trying to get to his newest fascination.

"Aidan we don't put stuff in the toilet," Derek said taking the little boy back out the room.

"No," Aidan said trying to get passed his dad back into the bathroom, but Derek went to the bedroom tucking his son back in the bed, "No bed daddy, play," he said.

"We don't play in the toilet Aidan, it's full of germs and stuff that can make you sick, and I don't want you getting sick, so no more playing in the toilet okay," Derek said.

Aidan started crying, "Want play," he said.

"You can, just not in the bathroom, you might be mad at me, but it'll save you from being sick," Derek said kissing his son's forehead, "Go back to sleep buddy, in the morning when the suns up, I'll take you outside to play on the playground," he said.

"NO, daddy mean," Aidan said, "Want play," he cried out.

Derek sighed picking his son up holding him, "I love you Aidan, and if you want think I'm mean okay, but I don't want you sick or hurt," he said letting his son cry. Learning to say no was the hardest thing he'd done in years. Derek gave up on getting up now; he laid Aidan down after he cried himself to sleep.

Derek wiped the tears from Aidan's eyes before he went to the small bed that was in the room, they decided that when Aidan turned two they'd get him a child bed, but for now he still was sleeping in the crib. He lay down looking at his son, "Sorry buddy," he whispered before falling back to sleep.

**DPDPDP**

Nick woke up to the sound of a coffee pot screeching, he'd falling asleep on the couch studying the night before and the sound scared the crap out him, he forgot where he was at. He got up turning the coffee pot off before going to the bathroom, after hot shower he went to make himself something to eat, it was almost five, but he had lot stuff to do before he went back to bed which included finishing the last six pages of his research paper which was due in three weeks.

After he finished it he had to get Pen or Derek to read it, Pen was good with grammar and stuff like run-ons, fragments, and Derek was great with finding miss spelled words, fixing words he used over and over to a better word. He was only good at doing research and putting the stuff together.

They all had parts they were strong in so they always sat down after the kids were in bed or since Jeff was watching them during the day when they were at college. They'd go to the diner sit down and spend three hours on homework, it wasn't quiet or extremely loud, so it worked, the last two weeks they'd gotten more homework done at the diner than anywhere else.

He cooked everything but the eggs for the rest of the house not wanting their eggs to get cold he just made himself three. After finishing he checked on his sleeping kids, took the baby monitor and went outside to start on the paper. The picnic table wasn't where he wanted to be, but the study room, and office was full at the moment.

They were trying to get two bedrooms cleared out so that Nikki and Kyle could have their own room. The twins' sharing was starting to turn into shouting matches and toys being thrown at each other. Jeff said separate rooms would work better, but they wanted to keep the nursery the nursery so they had to clean and move stuff around.

Nick sat down reading the ten pages he had to before he started taking notes and writing down words in bold. He knew that his teacher made the vocabulary from those words, along with other words they learned. The quizzes came from the questions at the end of each chapter, and the back of the book had sample tests, which were scrambled, added too then given to them as their tests. The mid-term was the first ten chapters out of the twenty rolled into one.

Two hundred questions, fifty vocabulary words, and two sections of written information. One was how would they handle a situation if they were a cop, the second was what would they do different at a given situation twenty five points each total of three hundred points out the two thousand points in the class possible. So far he'd done all his work turned in his homework, quizzes, he'd aced everything else. Now if he could finish his paper which was worth two hundred points, fifty for rough draft, fifty for all his research and all the edited copies, which he needed five, he only had one at the moment, he had to get four others to read it, and then hundred for the paper itself.

He had three weeks to do his paper; the midterm was that Monday however. He had three days to learn everything that he'd put off, it wasn't much, the vocabulary mostly, and he had to study the quizzes again. "Damn it, Derek's got the book," he groaned closing his notebooks and putting them back in his bag before he stuck them in the chest outside, just in case it rained. It was calling for it, and he didn't want his stuff wet.

Nick went in Pen and Derek's room getting both of Derek's bags, before he left again, he sat them on the counter going through them till he found the book he needed. They decided to keep all their books, they might need them later on, so they weren't writing in them or destroying them.

"What you doing with my stuff?" Derek asked half asleep.

"Needed our books, I am studying for the mid-term if you want to foods in the oven except for the eggs, and coffee's made," he said before going back to the door, "Damn it, it's raining now, great."

"Well we can study in the basement I set it up last night, for now it's the office," Derek said, "I'll be down there soon as I eat, oh and we need a gate for the bathrooms, Aidan's throwing stuff in the toilets now."

"I gotta go town this afternoon I'll pick one up," Nick said before he got his book bag and went down stairs.

**DPDPDP**

By nine all the kids were up and the toddlers were running around upstairs yelling and screaming. Derek and Nick had the radio going, they loved the kids, but at the moment they had to study, no questions about it. Pen already took her mid-terms so she had agreed to watch the kids, plus Fran had the day off so she was helping them out.

Whitney and Desiree had come over to play as well, they were in Holly's room playing dress up, Nikki had went to join them until they tried to put dress on the little girl she'd run screaming from the room.

"What's wrong?" Fran asked as the little girl tried to get to the basement, where she knew her dad was at.

"We were just playing dress up," Des said, "Whit and Holly put the dress on her and she started crying and then screaming," she said.

Fran tried to pick Nikki up but the little girl wasn't having it, "NO, NO NO," She squalled out.

Derek heard his daughter from the basement and came up, wondering why she sounded like she was dying. He stepped over the gate picking her up instantly and holding her. "What's wrong baby?" he asked.

Nikki stopped crying and held to her dad, "MEAN," she yelled.

"We just put a dress on her, jeez," Holly said, "She's a drama queen," she replied before going back to their room.

"Holly, what's the rule?" Derek asked for she could completely leave.

"Don't put Nikki in a dress, she will have a tantrum," Desiree said.

"Exactly," Derek said setting Nikki down and taking the dress off, "There, and don't put her in one again."

"I didn't Whitney and Holly did, I know the rule," Des said taking the dress skipping off.

Fran looked at Nikki puzzled by the little girl, "She won't wear one at all?"

"No, the last time I put her in one she went outside sat down in a huge mud puddle and said look daddy, I thought Pen was going to die," Derek said, "Now she throws tantrum when we even mention a dress, we gave up putting her in one," he said, "Jeans and shirt, or shorts," he said.

"You have all those cute dresses," Fran said, "Let me try," she said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," came a high pitched scream from Nikki.

"Mom no dresses, please no, I don't want go through that again," Derek said, "Pen wants us I have her with me," he said before going back down stairs.

**DPDPDP**

Pen yawned trying not to fall asleep, Nick and Derek had gotten all put one thing done of their homework before they went to town to pick up some stuff, it was almost eight that night, Whitney and Desiree were spending the night with them and were in Holly's room already asleep.

After three interruptions after Nikki's fit, the guys finally had stopped coming upstairs to find out what was wrong, Pen had told them they could handle it. Nikki stayed with them however playing with some blocks and napping.

"Mommy," Aidan said coming into the room, "I'm tired," he said.

"You want to go to bed?" Pen asked.

Aidan nodded trying to fight sleep to wait on his daddy, but he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Come lay on the couch buddy, your dad gets home we can all go to bed," she said with yawn.

Aidan climbed up on the huge couch lying with his mom, Kyle and Nikki were asleep in the play pen, and the twin girls were already tucked in. They'd fallen asleep at six before Nick left and he put them down.

By the time Nick and Derek got in they had to put the kids to bed and Derek carried his wife to their room. It was almost midnight, he was tired and worn out, sleep was the only thing he wanted without any interruptions, they had so many that day he was tired.

**TBC**

**AN: I'll have more tomorrow, gotta work on some math so I can test out the alg 1 class. so don't want it.**


	144. Meeting Rachel Again

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 144**

**Meeting Rachel Again**

**AN: Thanks for the review I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Nick was trying to get home before dark he'd promised Jeremy that he would be there for bath time since his son wanted him not Pen to give him a bath. Jeremy almost year and two months and the little guy was quiet when he wasn't around his cousins which he didn't mind the noise.

He stopped and got Pen's ice cream and pickles before heading back to the truck. "Hey Wells, mind giving a girl a ride to friend's house?" somebody asked behind him.

Nick turned around seeing Rachel the girl that he still was having trouble getting out his system after that one night almost three weeks back. "For you no, but who's the friend might do it for them," he said.

"Penelope invited me over, but my sister's out fucking around like usual got the truck and my dad won't give me his truck he's working tonight at the bar, so can I bum a ride or you going to make a girl walk?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know I'm thinking if I'll let you in the cab or on the back, I mean I'm trash right?" Nick asked, "And if you had sex with me then so are you, so let's see…"

"Nick I'm sorry, I was drunk that night, and just was pissed, I didn't mean what I said," Rachel said.

"Sure and I'm the Captain of the football team, oh wait I play baseball," Nick said.

"Nice, my dad's your coach, wouldn't want the star player getting his ass on a bench would we?" She said.

"Oh fuck you, like I'm scared of you," Nick said getting in the truck.

Rachel groaned opening the passenger door, "I'm sorry okay, I got five brothers, you have to be a bitch to get anything at my house, I'm not used to being nice," she said.

"If you want to be in my truck you'll learn manners," Nick said.

"Okay, I'm Rachel, and I really need a ride to your place," she said.

"Fine, buckle up and don't talk, that's one way to keep me from throwing your ass out this truck," Nick said before he took off. He was still pissed at her; she'd thought she was the best thing to come in his life, so far he was mad as hell at what she'd said.

It had been one thing to do it, but talking shit afterwards, she might have some guard up, but there was no excuse for being that much of a bitch. "You…"

"I said shut up, no talking at all," Nick said turning up the radio.

"Okay somebody has a dick in their ass and it's not me this time," Rachel said crossing her arms.

**DPDPDP**

Nick went in the house going past Pen completely ignoring the hi and smile she gave him. He went to the kitchen finally finding Derek, "Do I look I like I have a dick in my ass?" Nick asked causing Derek to choke on the drink.

"Excuse me?" Derek asked, when he finally stopped coughing.

"That friend of Penelope's Rachel whatever, said I had a dick in my ass," Nick shouted, "UGH, she gets on my nerves, I've meet her twice and I just want to spank her ass she's so ugh," he groaned.

"Spank her ass?" Derek asked.

"Her mouth, what she says, she's never had her ass spanked probably ever, I mean I never said that shit in front of my parents, okay my dad sure, but he said worse," Nick said before he sat down.

"Nick, you ever think she does that because she likes you?" Derek asked, "I've meet Rachel, she's in our math class, Pen and I sit beside her and Monica, now Monica is the wild one, and her brothers sure, but Rachel no, she's the shy quiet type till you're around," he said.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Come on Nick, she said you're good fuck for one time, then she's flirting with you tonight?" Derek asked, "I mean you have a dick up your ass, she said that Pen had pool stick up her ass the other night, but she did, you no."

"I don't like this flirting stuff, it's not me okay, I mean I flirt it's more like you have nice smile, could I take you out," Nick said, "Not you have dick up your ass, scared if I talk I'll poison you, I'm going upstairs got three kids and sister to put to bed," he said.

"When you're done come back down, I'm not drinking, but they are, if you want to I'll watch the kids tonight, you three have fun," Derek offered.

"No way, I get drunk I end up in room with her again," Nick said before he went upstairs.

"Does he think I'm that bad?" Rachel asked looking at Pen, "I mean I don't mean to be," she said taking the spoon Pen had for the ice cream and eating it.

"Nick's just being Nick, ignore him, here have pickle," Pen said.

"With ice cream oh my god no eww," Rachel said, "You eat your pickle I'll eat the ice cream plain," she said.

"Fine," Pen said, "Oh I got Derek to pick up some Jack for us, I got beer too which is your liquor of choice?" she asked.

"Nothing with pickles in it," Rachel said, "Derek get your ass in here with the Jack Daniels," she shouted from the couch.

**DPDPDP**

Derek stayed with the kids while he worked on sketches and blue prints for a house he was working on. The girls could have their fun, and after Nick put his kids to bed he came and helped with the plans.

"Wow, who's house is that supposed to be?" Nick asked.

"A guy said he'd pay me five hundred thousand dollars if I fixed him what he wanted, he told me what he wants in the house and I'm trying to work up the plans for him.

"Shit, think I can get in on this?" Nick asked.

"Sure, with your dad back in Virginia and Jeff still in the wheel chair I need some help," Derek said, "Dilion said he'd do all the wiring lights and stuff for me," he said.

"Sweet, I can help you with whatever you need," Nick said.

"Can you help me draw this, I mean I've tried but it looks like shit," Derek groaned.

"Got a piece paper how it's supposed to be?"

"Yeah here," Derek said getting the clip board, "Okay, he wants ten rooms upstairs on the third floor, twelve on the second and sixteen on the first, with a huge attic room for two bed rooms on one side, and the on the other place where he can have his office." He said explaining what each room was going to be on each floor.

"Damn I'd love to live there eight bathrooms and one in the four master bedrooms," Nick said, "How are we going to do this?" he asked.

"I can only take one class this summer, but I thought I'd take the summer off and work, Pen's got four classes she's taking and you're taking those three classes, I thought since you two wouldn't be working much that I could pick up the cash, because we need it," Derek said.

"I can't take the three classes till I take part two of that English class, tried, and I like art, but don't want take it," Nick said, "Pen's taking one this summer though, so I'm free to help," he said.

"I'm starting now though with the plans and getting all that I need to build it, he paid me two hundred thousand up front to get the materials," Derek said.

"Damn, whoever this person is must be loaded," Nick said.

"Jeff got a guy to get me the supplies for half the price, but it's still great stuff," Derek said, "I needed more than I usually get so he said he'd cut me a deal, got all the wood and the basement is being poured next month," he said.

"Sweet, alright I'll get to work on drawing this out for you and you can get me a snack, I'm starving," Nick said.

"Kiss my ass I'm not your waiter," Derek complained, "You're lucky I'm hungry too," he said before going down stairs.

**DPDPDP**

Pen and Rachel were dancing in the living room; Pen had the bottle of Jack in her hand, while Rachel had bottle beer. Derek shook his head with smile, "At least they're here where they can't get in trouble," he thought.

Derek made himself snack and one for the girls afterwards he found some chips and dip for Nick. "Hey Hot stuff," Pen squealed going to him wrapping her arms around his neck after he put the bowl of fruit and yogurt down.

Derek kissed her tasting the liquor on her breath, "You should slow down baby girl," he said spanking her ass where her tattoo was, "Don't need you getting so drunk you forget where you're at," he said.

"We wouldn't do that," Rachel said, "Want join us Derek?" she asked.

"No, I got work to do on a house plan but you two have fun, and if you start making out don't forget to yell," he said with smile, before he put Pen down on her feet.

"Yes sir," Penelope said with a salute before turning the music up some more and dancing.

"At least she's cutting lose, and not at a bar," Derek replied before he went down stairs.

"What took so long?" Nick asked.

"Pen and Rachel up there getting drunk as hell and dancing," Derek said, "You know I should cut them off, but ten more minutes if they start kissing each other then that will be turn on," he said.

"Your wife kissing another girl?" Nick asked, "I don't think I could see it I mean Pen can be a hard ass sometimes," he laughed.

"Go upstairs and I'm pretty sure you'd find them dancing really close together," Derek said, "Ten bucks says that by midnight they'll kiss each other," he said.

"We do this in the morning and that now come on," Nick said with smile before he got up going upstairs.

**DPDPDP**

Derek and Nick were sitting on the couch watching Rachel and Pen, it was funny, they were dancing around singing off beat to the music, and having fun. Nick looked up at Rachel and he smiled, she wasn't as bad as she acted the first time he meet her.

Rachel looked over at Nick with a smile, before she whispered in Penelope's ear, "I think they're waiting for us to kiss or something," she said.

Pen grinned, "You know I'm completely drunk at the moment," she slurred most the words out.

"I can tell," Rachel said, she hadn't gotten wasted, she wanted to talk to Nick, and doing that drunk wasn't the way.

Pen was about to take another sip from the bottle but Rachel took it, "Hey," she yelled.

"You're done for the night," Rachel said pulling her friend to her and for the guys she kissed her.

Pen wasn't sure what to do, kissing Rachel wasn't kissing Derek but after a second she just went for it too. She pulled away breathing hard, "What was that?" she asked.

"Nick you can pay me instead of Derek, I mean you did make a bet that I'd kiss her," Rachel said.

"What, no I didn't," Nick said.

"Oh right it was you Derek, ten bucks if I kissed her before midnight, it's eleven fifty nine, but Nick, you and me, that sounds better," Rachel said going over to him, "See I listened in on your conversation while Pen was in the bathroom, so I think," she said leaning in close to his lips, "I should have a choice here, you paying Derek is all good, but what about me?" she asked.

She was little drunker than she thought she was, but Nick wasn't caring at the moment, she was moving on his lap, and he still wanted her after that night, but trying to resist.

Derek laughed going over to Pen, "Come on baby girl, bed time," he said kissing her lips before he picked her up. "If you're going to have Rachel over more, make sure that you tell me," he said.

"Why hot stuff," Pen asked.

"So I know to hide the liquor from you," Derek said before he took her to the bedroom.

Pen smiled crawling up the bed when he put her down, "I was a bad girl, daddy," she purred out, "You going to teach this kitten a lesson?" she asked getting on her knees tossing her shirt away.

Derek groaned before he got on the bed, pushing his hand down into her pants pulling her to him, "Oh daddy's going to teach you more than one lesson," he said before claiming her lips.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay so you didn't want a three some but somebody said Pen kissing a girl so I did that hope you enjoyed. Was crazy yesterday, and I was tired from mowing the yard other day.**


	145. Cat And Mouse

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 145**

**Cat And Mouse**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

Nick woke up rolling over with groan, because once again he was waking up alone. Rachel was a fucking tease he thought; she gave him lap dance then went to a room alone. That was it he was done with her little games, he was going to have a long talk with her he hated cat and mouse games.

Penelope was chugging down coffee trying to get the headache to go away. "Okay, so maybe I got a little carried away, but I aced all my mid terms, and you two did as well," she said laying her head on the counter.

"Next time go easy on the Jack, baby girl," Derek said rubbing her back.

"Thanks for not yelling at me for last night,"

"My wife kissed another woman, baby you do know it's like one of a guys fantasies right?" he asked giving her a kiss, "Just no sex okay, I love you baby, but I don't think a threesome would work," Derek said.

"You remembered that?" Pen asked.

"Yes, I thought about it for while, thought maybe another girl no touching me, but didn't seem right," he said making pancakes, eggs, and sausage all at the same time, he was good at multi tasking, "I got to see you kiss Rachel so fantasy taken care of," Derek said putting eggs on her plate.

Pen covered her mouth before she took off to the bathroom barely making it before she threw up in the toilet. Derek took off after her putting the pan on the stove. He held her hair as she continued to throw up all that she'd had the night before that was left in her stomach, and the coffee she'd drunk.

Pen groaned holding her stomach, "Glad it's Saturday, I don't have a class, because I feel miserable," she said.

"Where's it hurt baby?" Derek asked sitting beside the toilet with her.

"Stomach, head, and I'm tingly all over from throwing up," Pen said.

Derek pulled her into his arms, "No more alcohol for while baby girl," he said as she snuggled into his chest.

"Okay, no more for while," She repeated before she fell asleep in his arms.

It took couple tries but Derek got her in his arms and carried her to the bed laying her down, he put a trash can beside her and after he came back from the kitchen he left glass of juice knowing she'd be dehydrated if she didn't drink, "Sleep baby girl," he said kissing her forehead.

**DPDPDP**

Nick got in the kitchen finding Derek and the kids eating, "Hey where's Pen at?"

"In bed, she doesn't feel too good, Rachel is in the living room looking for her under clothes," Derek said since the kids were there he was trying not to be too graphic.

"She's not going to find them I tossed them out the door, she gave me a lap dance then said I'm tired and left me, I had take matters in my own hands," Nick said.

Derek tried not to laugh or smile but one got through, "I'm sorry, it's funny, she's playing cat and mouse, catch me if you can, and you still don't see it," he said with laugh.

"I'm going to check on Pen, I'll be back, and that smirk better be gone," Nick said.

Rachel waited till Nick was out the room then came in, "He threw my stuff out the door?" she asked, "Oh his ass his getting a beating," she groaned.

"First sit down and eat, second do not cuss at the table," Derek said.

"I'm not at the table I'm beside it, and he is getting on my nerves, what's a girl gotta do here, I mean I gave him all the damn signs," Rachel said, "I flirted, I teased, do I just have to come out and say I want to fuck you on every service, in this house, your truck, at the college?" she asked.

"What does fuck mean?" Holly asked looking up at Rachel.

"Having sex, that's really hot and wild," Rachel said as Derek was saying don't tell her, "What she asked," she said back.

"If you're going to be around as Pen's friend let's get one thing straight, don't cuss around them, and do not piss Nick off any more," Derek said.

"How's that going to work everything I do pisses him off," Rachel said, "I'm going to the bathroom, pleasing that man is so damn hard," she said.

"Language," Derek said, "Holly don't go repeating that word either," he said.

"Fine," the little girl said rolling her eyes.

**DPDPDP**

Penelope rolled over finding Nick sitting beside her, "Hey," she said.

"Hey your self, so no more drinking with Rachel okay," Nick said, "You look like hell."

"Thanks, but we got wasted cause some body, aka you, wouldn't give her a chance, I was blowing off steam with her," Pen said, "And drinking almost all the Jack Daniels wasn't the best, but hey, you got laid didn't you," Pen replied.

"No, she gave me a fucking lap dance then ditched me for the bed, and not mine either," Nick said.

"Don't shout, my head hurts," Pen said.

"Sorry, but damn it, she keeps doing this shit, I bet her truck wasn't even at the bar," Nick said.

"Nick, she likes you a lot, you just have to corner her, she's the kind of girl that has to be caught, you're the cat, she's the mouse," Pen replied.

"Yeah well it stops now, I hate that game," Nick said.

Rachel knocked on Pen's door going in before she answered, "Hey, I'm going to head out, called my dad he said he'd give me a lift," She said.

"Okay, later, and next time we get together no intoxication," Pen said with smile.

"Yes none," Rachel said looking at Nick before she left, "Bye Nick, next time maybe if that dick's out of your ass we can have some fun," she said with smile.

Nick got off the bed and in three steps was at the door pulling Rachel to him, "The only person that has something in their ass is you Rachel, and if you're going to play these stupid games oh we'll play, but I'll be on the winning end," Nick said pulling her against him giving her a kiss.

Pen never thought that Nick would play Rachel's game, but he backed her up against the bedroom wall and in second had her skirt up and since her panties were outside on the ground he had full access to her, "Nick," Pen said before Rachel let out a moan.

"That's right, you want play oh I'll play," Nick said thrusting two his fingers into her making her knees almost buckle as he kissed her.

Rachel grabbed hold the dresser beside the door trying to hold herself up when Nick hit her g-spot, she about collapsed when he pulled away leaving the room without getting her off, she slid down the wall, "Fucking hell," she moaned.

"What is it with you two, I mean it's hot and cold one minute, then he's finger fucking you, then boom he's leaving you hot for him, I swear I don't get you two at all," Pen said.

"I want Nick Wells, and I'm going to get him, I might have to break into that shell, but I will," Rachel said before she got up, "I mean he did that in front of you, he will be mine before long," she said.

Pen groaned before she went back to sleep as Rachel left the room calling her dad to tell him she had a ride and wouldn't be home till later. She went to Nick's room hoping to find him, but he wasn't there.

"He went for a run, said he had to get air, away from you," Derek said, "Just talk to him Rachel, don't play games," he said before going to the bedroom to check on his wife.

**DPDPDP**

Nick got back from his run going to his room for a shower, but instead he found Rachel standing beside his dresser in nothing but her boots, "You want me Nick, I'm all yours," she said running her hands over her stomach up to her breasts.

Nick looked at her she was sexy standing there in only her knee high boots, he could see the three tattoos she had, and he knew there was a fourth on her back, and one on her foot of set of handcuffs.

Dragon with a blade on one arm, a heart with Angel wings over her left breast, and on her side she had a black jaguar that covered her whole side, its mouth ended just below her right breast. The one on her back was black rose that had initials below it, he hadn't asked who it was for, and he didn't plan on it, she'd tell him if she wanted.

"You want me, and I want you," Rachel said, "You and me, your bed, anywhere you want,"

"We're not having sex on the bed till I know you're not going to run," Nick said walking over to her and picking her up. He carried her to the bathroom, getting in the shower with her, "I know you Rachel, you won't stay, you'll run and run till somebody stops you," he said claiming her mouth, "Till I can keep you, my bed is off limits," he replied.

Rachel moaned wrapping her arms around his neck, she didn't want to go anywhere, but she knew he was right, she'd run again and again until he got through to her heart.

Nick lifted her up kissing her neck as he thrust in making her scream out his name, "Oh god, Nick," she felt different with him than the other guys, and he was bigger than she'd ever had.

Nick didn't say a word he just thrust into her holding her in his arms as they moved, "Are you going to stay?" he finally asked thrusting in hitting the neck of her womb making her scream out his name as she came, "I said, are you going to stay?" he asked each word followed by a thrust until he spilled into her.

"No," Rachel said breathing heavy, her legs were shaking as he put her down, "Nick?" she asked with heavy lids.

"I gotta finish my shower, and you said you weren't staying, so you might want be gone when I get out here," he said.

She bit her lip before she got out the shower going to get her clothes, "Oh you wait, I'll play this game too, Nick," she said to herself before leaving.

The Cat and Mouse game wasn't over not by a long shot, the two liked each other, but didn't want to give in that easily.

**TBC**

**AN: Hoping to get more chapters up, calling for storms all week so we'll see. Hope you all are staying cool, I'm trying.**


	146. Baseball Winning FYC

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 146**

**Baseball Winning FYC**

**AN: Thanks for the review I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

**AN2: FY stands for Freshmen Year**

The bases were loaded, and Nick was up at bat, it was the last inning and they had two people out in the field. If they struck out, they lost the first game of the season and the championship title. Nick swallowed looking out, he'd been up fifteen times the season to bat, and he had only struck out twice.

Derek was in the stands with Gerald and Rachel who'd come with them, Pen was home, she'd gotten a bad cold after the drunken night and wasn't feeling good still. Fran was staying with her since Pen refused to let Derek miss Nick's game. One them had to be there she'd said, and Jeremy, Holly was there as well cheering their dad and brother on.

"Last inning," Gerald said, "COME ON NICK," he shouted before the pitcher started to wind his arm up.

"Please let him kick ass," Rachel said.

"What are you two now, I mean you're not dating, and you aren't exclusive either," Derek said.

"Or Friends," Gerald said.

"We're fuck buddies till he says other wise, I swear he knows how to make girl scream and her toes girls, but till I say I'm staying he won't have sex in a bed with me," Rachel whined.

"Who's fault is that?" Derek asked.

"Not mine," Rachel said.

"Who is the one that won't say she'll stay?" Gerald asked before Nick hit the ball.

"Okay it's me," Rachel groaned before she watched Nick swing the bat and it wasn't just a good swing, it was one the bests she'd seen out him, the ball didn't land till it went over the fence out of the other team's reach.

All the players ran to home base cheering and yelling Nick's name for winning the game. They picked him up yelling and cheering some more; they'd won the entire season, and the trophy for the championship game.

Rachel smiled, she had to stop playing around, tonight her dad was throwing a party for the guys, and Nick said he'd be there. It was the perfect time to tell him how she really felt, and to stop running. For the last two weeks all they had done was fuck any where and every where that wasn't a bed. College, locker room, showers, couches, their trucks, even snuck into one the college class rooms and had sex on the teacher's desk. It had all been fun now she wanted real, and hoped Nick did too.

**DPDPDP**

Derek went home to Penelope leaving Jeremy and Holly with Gerald who said he'd take them for the night give Nick some time alone and Derek little less to watch out for. "Hey baby girl," he said walking in the door.

Pen smiled as he kissed her, "Better be careful handsome you'll catch the cold too," she said before she sneezed, "Crap, I hate getting sick, and we have three weeks till finals," she groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll help you study baby girl," Derek said, "Now what homework do you have?" he asked.

"I have to set up a web page," Pen said, "But I'm too tired to move off the couch," she said.

"Okay here's what we're going to do, Ruth said she'd baby sit for us, she's coming over to get the kids," Derek said.

"I'll take Nick's girls," Fran said.

"You will walk me through this okay, I'll move a couch or something to the computer room, we'll work on it together," he said with smile before he got up to go get the kids ready after giving her a kiss.

"Damn, I got the best husband in the world," Pen said.

Fran felt her forehead with sigh, "If your fever doesn't break by morning you better come to the office so I can check you over," she said.

"I'm fine, I just got bad cold," Pen said coughing.

"The homework can wait you're coming to the ER now," Fran said, "I'll call Sarah to stay with the kids," she said.

"NO," Pen said, "I'm fine," she groaned.

"You've had this cold for three weeks Penelope, and only gotten worse, now before it turns into pneumonia you're getting checked out," Fran said.

Derek came back finding Ruth and Fran in the living room with Pen, "Okay kids are fast asleep, so I'll carry them out," he said.

"Change of plans," Ruth said, "You two are going with Fran to the ER, and I'm staying with the kids here," she said.

"She's got a fever and I can't do anything here," Fran said.

"Okay," Derek said handing the baby monitor to Ruth before he picked Pen up.

"NO, I am not going to the stupid Emergency room nothing is wrong," Pen said.

"Mom's right and you know it three weeks baby and you're not getting better," Derek said.

"No," Pen said, "I'm fine," she pleaded not wanting to go.

"You can be mad baby girl, but we're going," Derek said kissing her lips before Fran got the door.

"Let me get her few things and I'll be with you two," Fran replied.

**DPDPDP**

Nick was sitting on the back deck with few the players talking about girls, and other stuff. His mind however was somewhere else, it was on the ravened haired woman walking his way.

"Sorry boys, I gotta steal Nick away, dad wants talk to him," Rachel said.

"Sure he does, you two just want to go screw your brains out," one the guys said with laugh before Nick got up and left with her ignoring the guys.

Rachel took his hand leading them to her bed room, she had candles all over the room and music playing softly, "I've said no every time, that I wouldn't stay, but I want to stay, I don't know how to be a girlfriend, Nick, I only know how to fuck around, be that girl I'm not underneath," she said, "You bring that shy girl out in me I was in high school, before Monica and I went wild," she said moving closer, "Ask me again if I'm going to stay," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you going to stay?" Nick asked leaning in about to kiss her, when she answered yes, he claimed her mouth pulling her to him in rough but sweet kiss. He finally got the word he wanted to hear, "Took you long enough," He said.

"So who won the game, Cat or Mouse?" Rachel asked.

"I won, I got the girl," Nick said picking her up and taking her to the bed, "And you're not leaving even if you wanted to, I brought handcuffs baby," he said laying her down on the bed undressing before he watched her do the same.

"I'm yours Nick, and I'm not leaving," she said getting up on her knees in the bed and kissing him.

Nick smiled pulling her flush against him, "Feel that woman, just seeing you like this I'm already hard," he said before lifting her up and laying her back down before he joined her on the bed this time.

Rachel shivered feeling his hands on her body, it was different this time, it was love, not just fucking around. She'd never done love before, just sex and meaningless stuff.

Nick kissed his way down her body sucking her nipples till she was begging to cum, but he denied her going lower kissing the Jaguar tattoo all the way down where it's tail rested on her hip going over to her inner thigh, "I bet the guy who did this had fun," Nick said.

"Friend mine owns a show, he did it for free, well traded sex for it," she said.

Nick looked up thrusting a finger into her making her buck, "No more, you're mine baby, and there will be no more sex with anybody but me," he said licking his tongue over the tail of the big cat that let up to her dripping sex.

"I swear," Rachel said wanting him to taste her, and he did bring her to her first climax as she cried out his name.

**DPDPDP**

Rachel moaned wrapping her legs around Nick as he continued to thrust into her, he was going slower than he usually did which was annoying her, she groaned before flipping them over, kissing his lips and moving his hands to her hips.

Nick smiled up at her holding to her as she started moving; he sat up capturing her breast sucking her nipple into his mouth making her moan as he thrust up. "Oh fuck, Nick," she whimpered as he drove up into her over and over hold her still. Her hands resting on his shoulders as he licked and sucked at her breasts.

In on swift movement without being pulled out Nick lifted her and turned them so she was under him again this time at the foot of the bed. Rachel moaned turning her head side to side as he thrust in and out. She gripped to the sheets as he pounded into her again and again, until she screamed out his name cumming, two more and he was cumming with her.

Rachel gripped to him wrapping her legs around him before she whimpered when he pulled away, "where you going?" she asked.

Nick kissed her, "No where baby, just checking see if you're ready for round two," he said.

"Fuck me life," Rachel cried out feeling his mouth attach to her clit.

**DPDPDP**

Derek was sitting beside the bed holding Pen's hand, it had taken almost half hour, but his mom finally figured out what was wrong, Penelope had the flu, and it wasn't getting better, because she was doing too much, and not eating enough. She'd been dehydrated, and was hooked up to an IV bag at the moment pumping fluids into her.

"Next time you better tell me if you don't feel good," Derek said.

"I thought I just had a cold," Pen replied.

"When I get you home you're not leaving the bed, and no arguments, I'll help you with your homework, and I'll talk to your professors if you can do it at home you will, or I'll do it," Derek said.

"I got all classes in a class room," Pen said, "I'm going to flunk this semester," she said before she started crying.

"No you won't I'll think of something," Derek said hugging her.

Fran watched them before she walked in, "Hey, I got some good news, the fluids are helping, and your fever is coming down," she said with smile.

"Can I leave?" Pen asked.

"Not yet, your body is trying to fight this off, and you are too stressed out," Fran said.

"Stressed out, I felt bad the last test I had I failed it, and you can't retake them, the teacher won't let you, I talked to him, he said no exceptions," Pen said, "I can't loose my scholarship and, this flu thing is going to have to compromise with me."

"I don't think so, you are on bed rest till you are better," Fran said, "No exceptions to that, unless you want to be back in here," she said.

"You heard her," Derek said.

"I am eighteen if I want to go to class I will, you cannot stop me," Pen said, "And don't try and keep me against my will either, I'll just leave, and you have no authority to hold me," she said crossing her arms.

"You want to stay sick and not get better, be my guest go on walk out the door," Fran said.

"Give me my clothes and I will," Pen said.

"You try it I'll spank your ass myself," Derek said.

"No you won't, I am not flunking because I'm held prisoner," Penelope said.

"You're not leaving," Derek said.

"Yes I am," Penelope said back, "I am not sick, you just say I am to hold me here, that's all it is," she said before going to remove the IV but Derek stopped her slapping her hand away.

"I have never told you no and kept that word, but this time I am, you are not under any circumstances leaving this room," Derek said.

Pen glared at him, "I'm NOT SICK," she yelled.

"She wants to get sicker fine," Fran said she was tired of arguing with her daughter in-law, "But I won't sign that paper," she added leaving the room.

"And I won't either," Derek said, "You have the flu, baby girl, just accept it," he said.

"Never," Pen replied before she took the IV out of her hand.

"Damn it," Derek growled before he took the handcuffs he'd put in the bag by accident out and cuffed her wrist to the bed, "You Are Not Leaving," he said.

"Oh you are so not getting sex after this," Pen said jerking on the cuff, "UGH," she groaned before falling back on the bed.

**TBC**

**AN: Being sick is not fun, fighting sick is worse**


	147. Three Months Without

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 147**

**Three Months Without**

**AN: Thanks for the review I'm glad you enjoyed I own nothing. Hoping it doesn't storm like they are calling for. I fast forwarded this a little its June now.**

Jeff and Ruth were waiting to meet with the social worker that was working with them in the process of adopting a child. They couldn't decide if they wanted a baby or a teenager.

"Good morning, I'm glad to see the cast off of your leg," Lauran said looking at Jeff.

"Yeah, it's a relief I can move around a lot more, and no more wheel chair," he said, "Got a brace for another three months though," Jeff replied.

"Yes, but he can walk on his own now without assistance and I am happy," Ruth said, "We want to start the adoption process now that he's back on his feet," she said.

"Have you decided your preference," Lauran asked, "Girl, boy, black, white, biracial?" she asked going on to name a few including Native American.

"We don't care on the skin color or the background, as you can tell we're a biracial couple, and it's hard sometimes, but I wouldn't want anybody else besides Jeff," Ruth said taking his hand, "He's my best friend and husband,"

"Yes, and the last three months working with you two has been wonderful," she said with a smile, "I don't have many married couples that are like you two, it's a wonderful freshness," Lauran said, "Now let's get down to this because I'm sure you two have something to do this afternoon."

"No, our daughter's at the diner and Derek's at the squad house helping Dilion today," Jeff said.

"So how are those grand kids of yours?" Lauran asked.

"Sweet as ever," Ruth said, "Aidan's two now and the twins will be in November," she replied.

"I have eight of my own four I had and I adopted three, then there is my step son," Lauran said, "Okay now," she said getting their file out, "What is the age range, before you said between few days old to thirteen is that still the case?" she asked.

"Yes, and if it's siblings we're willing to take both," Jeff said.

"I think I have found you two that would fit perfectly then," Lauran said, "They are brother and sister pair, the little girl if four and he is only three weeks old," she said.

Ruth and Jeff both smiled, "They're perfect," Ruth said.

"I haven't even finished," Lauran said.

"We'd like to adopt them, it doesn't matter about the rest," Jeff said.

"Okay, but let me tell you more about them, and I'll start the paper work," she said.

**RJRJRJ**

"Hannah is four, and she says she's little princess all the time, and if you tell her other wise she'll just say she's princess," Lauran said, "She has asthma that is controlled, but she still has days when it can be bad for her."

"Our son in-law Nat has it, so we know how it can be," Ruth said, "Just few months ago he was in the ER for the night because of it," she said.

"I had a nephew die from asthma, so I know as well, I never knew it could be fatal until he died," Lauran said.

"Nat's mom died from it when he was twelve, she didn't have her inhaler and couldn't get enough air to her lungs," Jeff said, "We know the risk, but it doesn't change our mind," he said.

"I just want you to know, so many people come in with specific orders as I call them," she said, "They don't want this child, or it's to hard, they want a baby, but it's so hard placing children sometimes," she added.

"The little boy, does he have a name?" Ruth asked.

"No, the mother died in labor, and the foster home hasn't given him a name yet," she replied, "It is up to the parents, as in you," Lauran said.

"Sounds like we need to get those baby books from Penelope," Jeff said.

"Yes we do," Ruth said with smile, "Can we meet them or do we have to wait?"

"They need to be placed right away in your care, right now it's fostering to adopt, and you have the license to do that as well," Lauran said, "I have to drive down and get them myself unless you want to do it?" she asked.

"Where are they?" Ruth asked, "We can pick them up," she said.

"I have the papers here for you two to sign, till the adoption goes through you'll be fostering them, unless life or death or something else happens they cannot be taken out of your home, the father gave them up, so he will not be a problem," Lauran said getting them to sign the papers.

"We'll need to get a car seat before we go, and a booster seat, but we should be able to leave after that," Jeff said.

"I'll call and let them know, we've already had the house inspected, and as you know monthly surprise inspections without notice, and then some with notice," Lauran said.

"Yes we know," Ruth said, "Derek and Nick fixed the back porch for us, put all new lumber down, fixed the railing and the steps," she said.

"I didn't know there was a problem with it," Lauran said.

"No, it wasn't, but, we made the railing closer together so no child could get their heads caught in them, the stairs we added a second hand rail, and the lumber needed replacing anyways, it's been there since the house was built, but we fixed everything else up before we moved into it." Jeff said.

"Let me get you the paper to give to the lady that has them, then you can be on your way," Lauran said with smile.

**DPDPDP**

Derek got done helping Dilion and went by the diner to see if Ruth and Jeff were there, "Hey your mom and dad back yet?" he asked Melody sitting down at the counter.

"They called said they had go to the store then they have to go down to Missouri and pick up the additions to our family," Melody said, "Boy and girl, which reminds me how is Penelope doing?"

"Better, she finally got rid that last bit of sinus from the flu, she is the most hardheaded woman I know besides Rachel," Derek said with sigh.

"Yeah I remember when I came to see you two, you had her handcuffed to the hospital bed," Mel said, "She was threatening no sex, no more kids, it was hilarious," she said.

"She didn't get her way now did she, no," Derek said, "Sure I lost sex for the last three months, but I got a hand don't I?" he asked.

"EW, don't even," Mel said, "And damn three months she held out?"

"First month half, it was the flu, but yeah she is still pissed off that I cuffed her, I'm hoping to sweet talk her," he said.

"Poor Derek his wife done turned off sex," Nat said coming up.

"Kiss my ass, see how you like it when Melody does it," Derek said.

"She can't hold out long Derek," Mel said, "I bet she's already using her hand just like you," she said with laugh.

"Don't make me come over there," Derek said.

"Oh I'll be doing the spanking of my wife," Nat said pulling her to him.

"And that's my cue to leave," Derek said getting a muffin before he walked out the door.

**DPDPDP**

Nick and Rachel were in the front yard with the kids, "Hey man I'd watch it, she's in a pissy mood," Nick said, "She told us to get out the house she had to clean, but I went to the bathroom, she's not cleaning," he said.

"She's probably on the computer doing something," Rachel said pushing Jeremy on the swing.

"Yeah cause Penelope Michelle Morgan don't do cleaning, she sits and watches Nick or me do the cleaning," Derek said.

Rachel smiled trying to hide the laugh, "She don't clean?"

"No, she can't cook, cleaning don't get Derek started on the cleaning part, and lately she's been with holding sex, poor guy hasn't got any in three months," Nick said before he started laughing.

"Hey, you went a year almost," Derek said.

"Don't remind me, how the hell I lasted I got no clue," he said pulling Rachel in for a kiss.

"Mommy's coming," Aidan said looking at his dad.

Derek smiled before going to his son, "Thanks buddy," he said, the plan to get his wife back in the bed for more than sleeping was starting now. He pulled his shirt off tossing it on the platform where the slide was at, "Damn it's hot today," he said as Pen got there.

"Hey I'm going to the store, do you two want anything?" Pen asked ignoring Derek.

"Yeah I want my sexy wife in my bed for some sex," Derek said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in. Pen didn't have a chance to stop the kiss, and by the time he pulled away she was breathing heavily.

"Rachel you want to come with me?" she asked when she got her voice back.

"I'll come with you, have you begging for it too," Derek said, "That sexy body of yours all covered in sweat and about to cum," he said.

"You dare and I will slam you, I am not having sex with you any time soon Derek Michael Morgan, you continue using that hand of yours," Pen said before she walked off shaking her ass.

"Ugh," Derek yelled out grabbing his shirt and going after her.

Pen was about to get in her car when he caught up with her. She was turned around fast and Derek had her against the car, his lips claiming hers, his hand on the back her head going into her hair the other on her side going down and pulling her dress up some brushing her hip with his bare hand,.

"I will have my wife back in my bed, and I don't mean when you feel like it, I did nothing but take care of you, and now you say no sex," Derek said before he spanked her ass making her let out an uncontrolled moan, "Everyday you wait, it's that many more times I'll make you cum," he said moving his hand so it was against her mound, "I hear you in the bathroom, you're moaning my name, trying to use those little fingers to get off,, but you can't can you baby?" he asked getting a whimper.

Penelope bit down on her lip her body was starting to respond to his touch and she didn't want that she was still pissed, he'd used sex as a weapon to get her to stay in the hospital. 'No sex if you dare leave here before mom says you can,' she was going to pay his ass back for that.

"You must be hearing things Derek, sweetie, although I bet your hands getting tired, say your sorry, and I'll be back in the bed with you tonight," Pen said.

"I did nothing and you know it," Derek said, "What would you rather been admitted to the hospital for pneumonia?" he asked.

Pen slapped his hand away, "Oh you are still on suspension you are not getting any Derek Morgan until you say you're sorry, and forget about me being here tomorrow night, I got plans," Pen said before he picked her up carrying her in the house fireman style, "PUT ME DOWN," She screamed before he spanked her ass hard making her whimper.

"You dare miss my birthday woman, and you'll be the one not getting any," Derek said taking her to the bed room, "Now sit your ass down," he said.

"NO, you said no sex if I left the hospital, so no sex for you mister till you…" she started but was cut off when he kissed her, she tried to stop the moan, but it escaped, and her hands went to his back laying back on the bed.

**DPDPDP**

Pen ran out the house with Derek chasing her five minutes later. Nick and Rachel just laughed, "You know he's not giving in, and she's getting better at saying no," Rachel said.

"Yeah, but she said she found about this sex shop, something about tired of not getting it?" Nick said.

"Getting off, she can't make herself cum, she gets there then nothing," Rachel said with smile, "Because it's not Derek, and no dildo is going to help either," she added.

"Do you two got the kids, I need get out here for while, go do something," Derek said.

"Yeah, we got them," Nick said before Derek left, "Poor guy, he's going to die, since they've been married he's gotten some twice a day or more every day," he said.

"Damn he is going to die," Rachel said.

**TBC**

**AN: **


	148. Dry Spell Over

**Life's Choices **

**Chapter 148**

**Dry Spell Over**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

**AN2: I would had this typed yesterday, but as said it stormed. 3 till 6 then 6:30 till 11 pm last night lost count the number we had but it was never just one storm started with 5 then small then larger ugh. **

Penelope smiled going through the place that Rachel told her about, it was just past the college and had some things she'd never even thought of. She got a dildo, as it was called, and went to the cash register.

"Is this all?" the woman asked.

Pen looked at the counter and took two the bottles lube, "Yes," she said.

"Here you go then, it was paid for, by him," the woman said before she looked over at Derek.

Pen swallowed, she really hadn't planned on this, Derek was standing directly behind her, "Derek I…"

Derek didn't say a word he took the change the cashier gave him and left telling her thanks. Penelope took off after him, "Derek stop," she said.

"I never thought you'd go and buy that, but guess what you can use it, you want something that's fake go right ahead, because our bedroom is closed," Derek said before he left.

Pen gasped, it was all supposed to be a way to get Derek back, but now he didn't even want to hear it, she sighed going back in the store, "Changed my mind, but I'll keep the lube," she said.

"My boyfriend don't like toys like this either," the woman said before giving Pen the money back.

"Thanks," Pen said before she left, "Okay so that didn't work, maybe some sexy lingerie will," she said out loud about running into Gerald.

"Hey stranger, haven't seen you in while," Gerald said, "Want some company?" he asked.

"Did Derek set you up to this?" she asked.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday, we were fixing up that house, why I agreed to help your husband and Nick I will never know," he groaned.

"Because you're a wonderful friend, and you get to hang with your buddies," Pen said, "Now you get to hang out with me and I need your help, you're a man so I show you something tell me if it will knock Derek off his feet or piss him off," she said before dragging Gerald into the store.

"Um what about beat the shit out me?" Gerald asked as he was practically jerked into the store, "Because I'm going to be dead," he said.

**DPDPDP**

Derek got back to the house at six that night, he'd gone by Jeff and Ruth's place and finished the bathroom that he'd told them he would. They'd turned a bedroom into a nursery and made the utility room that had the laundry stuff in it a bathroom moving every thing down stairs to the basement. Gerald, Nick, Derek and Nat worked on it for the last month and they had it ready now.

The sink was installed finally the last thing he'd had to do and he'd painted the room three days earlier so the smell was now gone. "Hey I finished the bathroom for Jeff after I followed Pen," he said sitting down at the table eating whatever Nick had cooked.

"That's good," Nick said, "Damn did you eat today?" he asked watching Derek eat.

Derek shook his head, "Not since breakfast, I drunk like gallon or more of water and ate a muffin for lunch that was it," he said.

"And you say that I don't eat right," Nick said, "Okay, so I got call today from the elementary school, Holly gets out in two days and she might have to repeat the grade," he said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Yeah that's what I asked, she's going to flip out if she has to repeat the grade," Nick said, "Desiree will be in fourth grade, Holly in third, it's not going to work, but I got no other option, if she doesn't pass her history test, then she'll be back in the grade less she does summer school," he said.

"Yeah had do that when I was ten, wasn't fun at all," Derek said.

"I gotta help her study tonight I asked them why did you wait till the day before to call me," Nick said.

"What they say, we didn't know?" Derek asked.

"No, we sent you messages, she just didn't give them to me," Nick said with groan.

"Well you have fun with that, I got a wife to get back in that bed and not for sleeping," Derek said finishing the food before he got up going to the bedroom.

"Thanks," Nick said before he put the dishes in the sink going to the living room. He had five hours before she went to bed to help, and it started now.

**DPDPDP**

Derek walked into his bedroom stopping in his tracks, his wife was laying on the bed completely naked on top of the covers with her hands cupping her breasts, "Hey hot stuff," she purred, "Was just taking a nap," she lied.

"Sure you were, and I'm really a twelve year old," Derek said back going to the dresser and putting his stuff on it. He took off his shirt before stripping out his jeans, "Going to take a shower, get ready to put the kids to bed after," he said.

"DEREK," Penelope shouted as he shut the door to the bathroom. She picked up her shoe and threw it at the door. "Fucking hell," she yelled before she moved her hand down to her clit and started stroking it.

Derek quietly opened the door again watching her, he crept back over grabbing her hand, "I don't think so," he said, "You don't want me you're not getting off either," Derek said.

"Hey, you can't do that," Pen said pulling her hand free.

"You say we can't have sex, then you're not getting any, hand, fingers, nothing," Derek said.

"You cannot tell me I can't pleasure myself," Pen said, "You don't own me," she snapped.

Derek rolled his eyes before he kissed her, she tried to pop him, but he held her hands down running his other over her side, as he continued to kiss her making her whimper before he pulled away, "I don't own you, but I am your husband, and three fucking months, baby girl, it ends now,"

"NO, you cuffed me to the damn bed, wouldn't let…" she started before he kissed her again, making her moan, "No kissing me won't help," she said and every time she talked he kissed her.

"Might as well give in baby girl, you talk I'll just keep kissing you," Derek said moving his thumb to her nipples, "Gerald called me, said you made him look at about twenty some teddies today," he said pinching her erected nipple.

Pen moaned, trying not to talk, but when he put his head down sucking her nipple into his mouth she let out a moan, "Oh god yes please," she said.

Derek smiled as he sucked on her nipple, nipping and biting till she was screaming out his name. He smiled watching as her body shuttered and bucked, "Let's see, yes, you're soaking wet, baby, did you cum?" he asked sucking her other nipple.

"Oh god," Pen cried out feeling his thumb brush her clit, he'd let her hands go but she was grabbing to the head board, "Derek," she moaned her head thrashing back and forth.

"Are you going to have sex with me?" he asked.

"No," Pen said, before he thrust his finger in, "YES, fuck me oh fucking hell fuck me now," she cried out.

Derek kissed her stomach moving down licking at her clit, "Not yet baby girl, you been a bad girl, and that ass yours is getting spanked," he said pulling her up into a sitting position.

Pen moaned as his hand moved down her sides before picking her up so she was standing lifting her off the bed carrying her to their dresser, "Derek please," she begged.

Derek spanked her ass making her moan pushing her butt into his hand, "So, baby girl, you going to be good, and give in to me?" he asked running his hand over her thigh.

Penelope nodded, "Yes I promise, just please I need you hot stuff," she said.

Derek moved so he was just touching her, "You ever hold out on me like this again, I'll spank your ass," he said thrusting into her spanking her at the same time.

**DPDPDP**

Pen was close she could feel it, she wanted to cum so bad, and she couldn't wait, three months and she didn't know how she'd made it. "So close baby yes," Pen moaned. They'd moved to the bed, with Derek on top her, she moaned feeling him inside her, "Please baby, one more thrust," she said.

Derek pulled out pushing her legs up before thrusting back in hitting the neck of her womb making her scream out as he whispered in her ear, "Love you, baby girl."

Penelope moaned holding to him as she went over feeling him filling her with his cum as well, "Love you too, handsome," she said before he pulled out laying beside her.

"You were bad girl baby," Derek said, running his hand over her side, "I love you being bad, but with holding sex is just cruel," he added kissing her breasts. They'd grown a lot since they'd first meet each other, and he thought they were perfect fit for her now.

"I'm sorry, I was mad at you, and, well that was all I could think to do," Pen said.

"All, you said no more sex, no more kids, no more cuddling," Derek said.

"I know baby, and I'm sorry, I was so fucking mad at you, I mean you cuffed me to a hospital bed for Pete sakes," Pen said snuggling into his chest.

"Yes, and you got well didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Pen replied, "I love you baby and I promise always always always have sex with you," she said.

"Glad we understand each other," Derek replied, "Now about Gerald and that store," he said.

"Shit," Pen said before she felt a hand on her ass, "MMM spank your baby girl," she said rolling on her stomach, "punish me good and proper," she said.

"Oh I plan on it," Derek said.

**TBC**

**AN: Tomorrow BTHD **


	149. Climbing Trees

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 149**

**Climbing Trees **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Penelope woke up to the sound of the lawn mower and she groaned. Derek was outside mowing the yard which meant he wasn't beside her so she could cuddle up with him. She got up going to the window seeing Derek and Nick both outside.

Nick was pushing the yard and Derek was sitting on the back yard swing. He had his shirt off drinking something; she figured he was taking a break. Nick was also shirtless, and she figured they were both probably hot since the thermometer she could see from the window already was at ninety and it was only about nine-thirty.

She went to the closet finding pair of short shorts went to the drawer found a bikini top that barely covered her breasts and showed her cleavage well. Nick had Rachel so he wouldn't be looking, but Derek would get an eye full. She put her hair up in a pony tail off her neck, forgoing the make-up and the jewelry before she took off down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Rachel was sitting at the table with the kids, "Damn, you think that is enough cleavage because I got a top that shows more?" she teased.

"Funny," Pen said, "I'm taking Derek and Nick some water, you think they've eaten?" she asked.

"Derek did, he ate with Desiree, Whitney and Holly this morning, they're out in the yard somewhere playing," Rachel said, "Kyle, Aidan and Nikki are in the living room," she replied, "I don't know if Nick ate, he left at dawn to go do something then got back hour ago," she said pour some juice into Danielle's sippie cup.

"More," Danni said looking at the cup.

"You drink this little missy, and you get more," Rachel said, "She's been cranky all morning, found her sitting at the door after Nick left," she said, "Apparently she found a way out her crib."

"Mommy," Aidan yelled coming into the kitchen.

"Aidan Michael, we don't scream like that," Pen said jumping, "Indoor voice right now baby."

"I'm thirsty," Aidan said.

"I'll get it you go take that to our boys," Rachel said getting up to help Aidan.

"Thanks," Penelope said getting three glasses and the pitcher of water before she carried it out to Derek and Nick.

**DPDPDP**

Desiree, Whitney and Holly were out behind the house running around having fun, just being kids. Des and Whit were playing on their bikes while Holly was pretending to be a police officer stopping them.

"I'm tired of this game," Des said, "Want to do something else?" she asked.

"Sure, what can we do?" Holly asked looking around.

"What about hide and seek?" Whitney suggested.

"No, not enough hiding places out here," Des said looking around the yard.

"What about we climb this tree?" Holly asked point to the huge Poplar tree they were standing under.

"I don't know, I don't know how to climb," Whitney said.

"Well I'll do it," Desiree said, "Hol, give me a bust," she said.

Holly and Whitney put their little hands together and helped Desiree up, "You got it?" Whit asked.

"Yes," Des said as she started climbing, "Ten bucks says I can go to the top," she said.

"No, what if you fall out?" Holly said, "We only go up little," she replied before bringing the bike over, helping Whitney up in the tree before she reached up pulling herself up.

They climbed up until they were all able to sit beside each other holding to the branches, "Just don't look down," Des said looking at Whitney who looked scared.

"How do we get back down, cause that is long ways down," Whitney said holding to the tree as she looked down to where the bikes were.

"We climb back down, silly," Holly said, before she stood up holding to the tree branch above her swinging up to the next level. She sat against the tree since it was hollowed some there resting her back against it.

Desiree did the same going up two however so she could see more, "I'll stay here," Whitney said, but she moved over to the next branch so she wouldn't fall out either. After a while she was okay, the fear she felt left and she let herself look down, "It's not so bad," she said.

"See, I told you," Holly said, "So, it's already July, we only got month and half for school starts, thank god I didn't have to go to summer school," she said.

"You'll be in fifth grade, I'll be in third grade," Desiree said.

"I'll be in third too remember," Whitney said, "I got to skip second grade cause I was too smart for it," she said with glee.

"Yep, and next year I'll have to go to the middle school," Holly said with sigh, "I don't want to leave my best friends," she replied.

"We'll see each other not like we're dying," Des said, "Nick and Derek moving to the back yard, we're going to have to go play in the front soon," she said with sigh.

"Yeah, you want start climbing down now?" Whitney asked.

"I'll go first," Holly said as she made her way down.

**NRNRNR**

Derek and Nick had taken a good break drinking water and talking to Pen, Rachel had brought them a snack out as well. They wanted to get done before one, and they had a huge back yard to do.

"Where are the girls at?" Nick asked looking around.

"They better not have gone to the pond," Derek said before he spotted their bikes, "Maybe they went inside, their bikes are over there," he said before they both saw Holly jump out the tree.

"No they just being monkey's," Nick said with smile.

"Nick that tree is old as hell, and not climbable," Derek said before he let the mower go and started walking the good fifteen feet to the tree.

Desiree was coming down making sure her footing was good before she let go of the other tree branch. She had three more to go when she heard a crack, her foot came out from under her and she screamed out trying to reach the other branch before she went backwards hitting the ground hard.

Derek tried to get there before she hit the ground, but she fell faster than he could run, he cringed at the scream she let out when she landed.

Desiree was crying holding her arm by the time he got there. Holly was sitting beside her, and Whitney was crying still up in the tree, "NICK, get Whitney out the tree," Derek yelled not looking up to see Nick was already there and almost at Whitney.

Desiree held her arm still crying as Derek tried to get her to see it was him, "Des, its Derek," Holly said in tears herself watching her best friend scream in pain. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get her hurt," she said in tears, "I just wanted to climb," she cried.

Nick got down with Whitney going to Holly, "It's okay, look at me, it's not your fault," he said hugging his sister.

"Bunny, you gotta let me see your arm," Derek said using her nickname when she was two.

Des stopped screaming and opened her eyes, "It hurts, Derek," she said still crying.

Derek slowly moved her hand and he could tell by the bruising that he had take her to their mom, who was working in the ER, "I'm going to take you to the house and after I get some ice, we're going take a drive," he said calmly trying not to scare her.

"Where are we going?" Whitney asked him looking at Des.

"You two are going to stay with Penelope and Rachel, inside the house," Nick said, "Derek and I are going take her to get her arm checked out," he said.

"Are we going to be punished, cause I don't want go," Des said.

"Hey, you're not going to be punished sis," Derek said picking her up being careful with her arm as he did, "You're just being a kid," he said kissing her forehead as she rested against his chest.

"I'm sorry Desiree," Holly said, "I'm sorry you're hurt," she said.

**DPDPDP**

Derek sat Desiree on the couch before he went to get some ice, "Don't move the arm too much," he said putting a pillow against her side so she could lay it down.

Pen was in the kitchen with Nikki when Derek came in, "Hey, everything okay?" she asked knowing he'd been about to start on the back yard.

"Des fell out the tree out back, I think she broke her arm," Derek said.

"What?" Pen said, "Oh my god is she okay?"

"Don't go telling her I'm taking her to the Emergency room and I think for now she's going to be fine," Derek said getting a wash cloth and some ice from the freezer, "I should be back in couple hours, I'm hoping it's just fractured, and not broken," he said before tying the cloth up.

"Are Whit and Holly okay?" Pen asked handing Nikki her sippie cup with water.

"Holly's not taking it to well at the moment, she's blaming herself, I'm trying to keep Des calm, so she don't start screaming again, and Whitney I got no clue, she hasn't said nothing since Nick had to climb up after her," Derek said, "I'm not mad at them they are kids after all, just gotta cut down that Popular tree tomorrow," he said kissing Penelope before he went back in the living room with the ice.

"Is that going to hurt?" Holly asked.

"No, Derek's just putting it on her arm to help with the swelling," Nick said.

"I'm going take her for the drive, you coming?" Derek asked.

"I think I'm going stay with Holly and Whitney," Nick said picking his sister up who was still crying.

Derek walked over to Holly taking her from Nick, "Hey monkey, it's not your fault, her falling, you three just wanted to have some fun, she's going to be okay, and I might stop and pick up some ice cream and apple pie from the diner if you can stop crying for me," Derek said.

Holly sniffled before looking at him, "You're not mad at me?"

"No, and I don't think Desiree is either," Derek said, "You want to come with us?"

Holly looked at Desiree then back to Derek, before she hugged his neck, "I'm scared hospitals," she said in his ear.

"I'll bring you and Whitney something back okay," Derek said giving her back to Nick before he hugged Whit too, "You going be okay?"

Whitney nodded, "Just take care of her," the little girl said.

"I will," Derek promised before he picked his sister up.

"Derek, we going to see mom aren't we?" Desiree asked trying to stop herself from crying.

"I'll be with you Des," Derek said walking out to the truck.

Nick followed them out to help with the truck door and to give Derek a shirt, since he still hadn't put one on. Nick gave Des a quick kiss before he shut the door, "It's going be okay Bunny," he said.

Des smiled through the tears before Derek put her seat belt on, "Thanks Nick," she said with smile before the truck backed out.

**TBC**

**AN: when I was in first grade I fractured my arm in sack race, said I didn't want do it but was told it'd be fun, yeah it wasn't fun at all and I got a cast as a prize.**


	150. Broken Bone

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 150**

**Broken Bone**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. Kept storming yesterday and way into this morning like 4 am so couldn't get this one written till now.**

Penelope was half sleep on the couch when Derek came in the door with Desiree asleep in his arms, she got up off the couch taking the bags he had in his hands trying not to wake her up.

"Going to go put her down and I'll be back," Derek said giving Pen a kiss before he walked through the house taking Desiree to the room she stayed in when she slept over being careful with her arm as he laid her down. He took a pillow putting it under her arm so it was propped up some before he left the room.

He cut the light out looking back at his sister, he smiled a little, she'd only cried once while his mom was taking x-rays, she'd been brave. "Sleep bunny," he said before he closed the door.

Pen was sitting at the table with glass of juice and tea for Derek. He sat down drinking almost the whole glass tea in one swallow. "Wow slow down handsome," she said.

"Sorry thirsty, only had bottle water, and some bad coffee," Derek said.

"So what's the verdict?" Pen asked.

"She broke her Humerus bone in two places, so mom had put cast all the way up to her shoulder," Derek said sitting down, "About six to eight weeks to heal she said," with sigh.

"Derek you didn't do this don't blame yourself," Pen said.

"I know, Desiree yelled at me, I told mom I was sorry that she got hurt, Des told her did you put me in that tree, no I climbed up there all by myself, and sure I didn't listen when you said not the poplar tree, but I thought it was the maple," Derek said, "Mom was laughing at her statement told her no tree climbing for the rest the summer," he said.

"See mom don't blame you either," Pen said hugging him.

"I know, how's Holly and Whitney doing?" Derek asked.

"Nick took them for ice cream, that's why I called you to just come on home, Nick's bringing Des some back too," Pen said.

"Mom gave her a shot for the pain, after she set her arm, which was when she was crying, I thought she was going break my hand," Derek said, "She might be eight but man she's got a grip," he said.

"What Fran say about playing and stuff?"

"Indoors, and that right before she goes back school she might get it off if she does well," Derek replied, "She writes with her left hand so it's good thing that it's her right one that got broke, I mean not a good thing, but you know what I mean," he said.

"Yeah I know," Pen said.

"Mom's trying see if she can switch her shift so she can get off the rest this week, somebody's got keep an eye on her to make sure it doesn't swell and stuff," Derek said.

"Derek, I don't feel so good," Desiree said in the door way.

"Your arm hurting again?" he asked before she nodded, "Come here, I'll give you aspirin and some water," he said.

**DPDPDP**

Desiree was sleeping on the couch when Holly and Nick got back. Derek had fixed soft place for her to lay with her arm in the sling so she could have it above her heart. Holly went in the kitchen with the bag she had about plowing into Pen.

"Slow down, Hol, the hallways wet," Pen said as the little girl slowed down on her way to her room with a bag.

"She got something for Desiree, but I don't know what it is," Nick said, "How is she?"

"Tired, Derek gave her some aspirins since Fran didn't want to give her the high powerful pain pills, since she's little," Pen said, "Derek said she did good, cried only once, when Fran had set her arm."

"Yeah she was at the diner when I stopped to get the ice cream," Nick said, "Jamie took Whit ahead with her, and said to tell Des hope she feels better, I think Whitney is okay, but Holly she's been crying on and off," he said, "She saw Fran at the diner she started crying her eyes out before she ran out to the truck," he said.

"She's probably blaming herself Nick, thinks it's her fault, Derek did till Des made fun him and yelled at him," Penelope said, "Even Fran was making him feel better, it's not Holly's fault or Derek's, and Desiree just was being a kid," she said.

"I know, I guess Des going to have to talk to her when she wakes up," Nick said, "Going go finish the back yard," Nick said.

"Eric, Nat and Dilion came by today, they finished it for us," Pen said, "Derek's cleaning up Desiree's room, so she don't fall in there, he's also fixing her clothes so she doesn't have to pull out the drawers," she said.

"That reminds me, Fran can't get her tonight, she has to pull another shift one the doctor's got sick, and she was given his shift," Nick said.

"I finished the room," Derek said, "What's Holly doing?"

"Not a clue, I'm trying to get her to tell me what's wrong, she keeps crying, and Pen said she might blame herself or something," Nick said.

"Why she blame herself?" Desiree asked with sleepy yawn, "She didn't make me go up that tree, Whit either," she said.

"We know Des," Nick said picking her up carefully, "But you see Holly thinks that since it was her idea, and you got hurt because of it, that it is her fault," he said.

"NO," Des yelled out.

"We're not blaming her or you," Pen said, "You two just wanted have fun, Whitney as well, you're just kids sweetie," she said with smile.

"I need talk to her like now," Des said using her other hand to point.

Nick set her back down giving her a kiss on the cheek before she took off to find her best friend, "Des walk," Nick said.

**DPDPDP**

Holly was climbing out the window when Des got in her room, "Where you going?" Desiree asked.

"I got you hurt, so I'm leaving," Holly said, "It's my fault so don't tell me other wise," she said before she started out the window.

"NICK, DEREK," Desiree screamed causing them both to come running, "Holly, she went out the window and I can't follow," she said.

"Nick stay with my sister, I'll go after yours," Derek said going out the side door and down the back deck. It was pouring down the rain now and he could hear thunder, "HOLLY WINTERS," Derek shouted but she didn't answer, "Great," he groaned before he went towards the pond where the girls had a tree house. Nick and him had built it at the end of June so the girls could have place to play, most the time they stayed there during the day.

Derek made it to the tree house finding Holly's bike he sighed climbing up the latter finding the little girl in the tree house crying and she was soaking wet, "I didn't know it was going rain," she said hugging her legs. The rain was cold for July, and she was freezing.

Derek looked around finding a towel, "Here, we'll wait till it stops," he said wrapping the towel around them both.

"I'm sorry I took off," Holly said, "But if I hadn't wanted to climb that stupid tree she wouldn't have gotten hurt," she said.

"Holly, Desiree climbs trees all the time, you know that," Derek said, "It could easily been tomorrow she fell," he said, "Des and my mom yelled at me for blaming myself, so I'm going tell you, don't blame your self for this Holly," he replied putting his arm around her.

"I was going to give her this up here, but she can't climb a tree now," Holly said.

"Tell you what, you two play in the house for while and when she gets better we'll give this to her," Derek said, "Because I don't think a new helmet for her bike is going to be good right now," he said.

"I know that now when I saw her arm," Holly said, "I thought maybe she just bruised it, but she was screaming, but…"

"It's okay, she's going to be okay, Hol," Derek said.

"The rain stopped," Holly said, "But I'm not ready to go back yet, I'm too tired to climb down."

"Well how about I carry you down and to the house?" Derek asked with smile.

"Okay," Holly said.

**DPDPDP**

By bed time that night Holly and Desiree were both sleeping in the bed that was in Holly's room. It was larger, and Holly said she couldn't leave Des alone. The two girls had ate in the living room watching cartoons till eleven when Nick sent them to bed. Derek and Pen had already passed out for the night.

Nick read them both a few chapters from a book they liked before giving Des her aspirins and turning out the lights. Nick then went to Jeremy and the girls' rooms to make sure they were okay before going to sleep.

It was almost three am when he felt somebody shaking him awake, "My arm hurts," Des said in tears, "Derek's door shut, and there is noise in there, I don't' want see Pen naked or him," she said.

Nick sat up glad that Rachel was staying with her dad for the night after she brought Kaitlin and Danielle back. "Okay, let's go in the kitchen, it's going be okay," he said before she wrapped her good arm around him and started sobbing.

Nick squatted down to her level, picking her up being careful taking her to the kitchen. He cut the light on sitting her on the counter looking at her hand, her hand was swollen and he knew her arm would be too, he touched it gently causing her cry more.

Nick picked up the phone dialing Fran's work number, "Hello?" Fran asked picking up, she was just getting to sit down.

"Hey, is Desiree's arm supposed to swell some?"

"No the swelling had gone down when I put the cast on," Fran said.

"Her fingers are swollen up and she's in pain, you want me give her some aspirins?" Nick asked.

"No, bringing her back here Nick, her arm might not have set right, and it won't heal up correctly," Fran said.

"Okay, I'll leave a note for Derek, he's well you can imagine what they're doing," Nick said before he wrote out a note said don't worry took Desiree to your mom, couldn't sleep anyways before he left with her.

**TBC**

**AN: hey finally it stopped long enough for me to get this up thanks for the note Kathy. **


	151. Arm Finally Set

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 151**

**Arm Finally Set**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

**AN2: Tuesday I go back to college but Monday it starts so I'll be writing on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays and Sundays four days a week less it storms. I want to get out of math this semester and got sociology too two hard classes so not fun to take, plus two more. **

Nick came in the door at six with Desiree, she'd fallen asleep on the way back from the hospital and he'd just carried her in. Derek was sitting on the couch with Danielle feeding her breakfast; they always woke up at six, why he didn't know.

"Hey how is she?" Derek asked.

"Your mom reset her arm cut the other cast off and put a blue one on," Nick said, "I'm going put her to bed then I'll be back," he said.

"Pen's got Kaitlin," Derek said with yawn as Nick went to put Des down.

Nick gave Pen smile for he went through the house and up the stairs to the bedroom that Des stayed in. The little girl was tired and sore after what she'd been through the last day and few hours this morning. Nick tucked her into bed before kissing the top her head, "Sweet dreams Desiree," he said before leaving the room.

Nick shut the door before going back down the stairs picking Nikki up on his way down. She was trying to climb over the baby gate, "Tank you," Nikki said clinging to her Uncle Nick as they walked down the stairs.

"Got another one for breakfast," Nick said with smile at Pen.

"Morning Nikki, you want eat?" Pen asked.

Nikki shook her head no before putting her head on Nick's chest closing her eyes, "Sleep," she said.

Pen smiled prying the little girl from Nick's shirt taking her back up to bed so she could sleep longer; the kids didn't wake till usually eight or nine depending when they weren't going to college. Jeff had finally gotten well completely when the semester started they had to find a baby sitter again.

Nick went to the living room sitting down on the couch before Danielle got up from Derek's lap going to his. "Hey pumpkin," he said before she laid against the couch letting her head rest on her dad's lap before she went back to sleep.

"They all woke up at five, screaming for daddy, Jer went back sleep after half hour, Kate and Dani wouldn't," Derek said with yawn.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you and Pen were having sex or what, Des came in my room at three crying, I called your mom she told me bring her in," Nick said closing his eyes.

"Yeah I got your note, nice sticking it on the bedroom door, I was trying to read it, realized it was upside down and backwards," Derek said with smile, "Thanks though, and yeah we were having sex, but you could knocked," he said.

"Des was scared to, she heard noises and didn't want see you two naked," Nick replied.

"Des walked in on Pen and me two years ago, she screamed and screamed, had her eyes closed, but I don't think seeing her brother doing what I was doing to Pen was what she was expecting," he said.

Nick just laughed for he got up, "I'm going to bed, putting Dani to bed too," he said before walking up to his room.

**DPDPDP**

Nick didn't wake up till almost one that afternoon, it was exactly twelve-forty five when Jeremy came to his door before he screamed daddy. Nick rolled over looking at the clock, "Come on in Jer, door's unlocked," he said.

Jeremy ran into the room and crawled up on the bed using the chest at the bottom, "Daddy lazy," he said with smile.

Nick just smiled letting his son lay down beside him, "Your dad had long morning and night with Desiree," he said.

"Cause she fell out the tree?" he asked almost clearly, only stumbling on tree he said twee instead.

"Yeah buddy, but she's okay now," Nick said.

"She with Unkl Derek," Jeremy said.

Nick nodded with yawn, "Is it time for your nap buddy or you just in here with me?" he asked.

"It nap time," Jer said putting his head on his dad's chest closing his eyes. Nick smiled down at his son wrapping his arm around him.

"Okay it's nap time," Nick said before Pen came in the room with two more sleeping children, "Lay them down, I'm going sleep with them, still tired," he said.

Penelope laid Kaitlin and Danielle down on the bed giving them both kisses before she did the same to Jer, "Have good nap," she said leaving the room, "Oh and Rachel's down stairs when you wake up."

Nick nodded for he went to sleep as well, he couldn't wait to see Rachel, it had been only night and day, but he missed her. It was something about that girl; even when she was there and in another room he missed her, he'd never felt that way before not even with the girls' mom.

**DPDPDP**

Derek was outside with Jeff and Dilion trying to cut down the poplar tree. It was old and rotting down anyway so they wanted it gone before one of the other children got hurt on it. Desiree was sitting on the back porch with Ruth who had Hannah and her baby brother Austin who they were in the process of adopting.

Hannah Lizzy had blonde hair that went to her shoulders with pretty baby blue eyes that she'd gotten from her mom. Hannah was six years old, unlike they thought, they'd found her school records and the birth certificate. She'd be starting the first grade when school started and she was year younger than Whitney, and Des was two years older than her which fit great, they could all be friends, maybe.

Austin Jessie as they'd named him was only a month old. He had brown eyes and black jet hair; he was Hannah's half brother, same mom different dads. However Richard, the man their mom married before she died had custody of both them, but didn't have the means to take care of them. He'd asked for a closed adoption because it was too hard knowing he had to give them up as it was, seeing them would hurt more.

"Can I go play?" Hannah asked.

"Sure, just inside right now till your dad gets done with the tree," Ruth said.

The little girl nodded before she went in the back door wondering into the play room. Hannah's parents had both been Caucasian however, her step dad came from an interracial family, which they'd been adopted into as well.

"I'm going go play with her," Desiree said getting up, her arm was in the sling so she only had one hand to do stuff with, but she was doing good so far. Penelope had help her with the bathroom however because she could get her pants down, just not back up.

Holly was doing her daily reading that Nick was making her do over the summer along with some math since she'd almost failed both classes of Reading and Math. She'd refused to read most the books was one reason she'd almost failed. Desiree had read them to her instead being the good friend she was, which hadn't helped much.

Since Pen was good in math she'd been giving Holly some problems to work so when she went back she would be better at math. Desiree went and sat down on the couch getting her favorite book and started reading. Her arm wasn't in pain or swollen now and her mom finally got it set right so it wouldn't cause any more major pain.

Hannah looked over at Desiree, "What happened to you?" she asked.

"I fell out of a tree yesterday," Des said looking at Hannah.

"Did it hurt?" Hannah asked going over to the couch and getting up on it.

"Yeah, it hurt a lot," she said closing the book, Des had been trying to get Hannah to talk to her, but the little girl had been majorly shy until now.

"Did you cry?"

"Yeah I cried, but my brother, the one that you meet this morning Derek, he helped me see it was okay, and Nick, who's still asleep he took me to the ER last night when my arm swelled up again," Desiree said.

"I'm sorry you got hurt," Hannah said, "My other daddy used to hurt me, so I get hurt I don't cry," she said.

"It's okay to cry, Hannah, when you're hurt or sad, it's okay," Des said, "Jeff and Ruth seen me cry a lot, never did they tell me to be quiet," she said, "You want me to read you a story?"

"You think we could play on the swing set instead?" Hannah asked.

"Sure come on," Desiree said getting up going to the door where they were meet by Holly, "We're going go swing you want come?"

"Yes," Holly said before the three took off out the back door and down to the swing set, "I'll push you Des," she said.

"I'm good, she needs the push more," Desiree said getting on the swing being careful with her arm before she started swinging holding on with one hand as she kicked her feet back and forth.

"I think they're all going be good friends, and at least Desiree is feeling better right now," Ruth said.

"I know mom said she could play, but no trees, no bicycle and not the tire swing either, other wise she's good," Derek said.

"Nick's sleeping with the kids they were so tired after Jeff and you took them for walk," Rachel said sitting down on the back porch beside Penelope.

"Nick has been going since yesterday at six am I think he got maybe three hours sleep before he took Des back to the hospital," Penelope said.

"Well let's just hope that nothing else goes wrong for while," Ruth said, "The kids are happy and healthy," she said looking down at Austin.

"Yes, happy, healthy, and lots love," Pen said with smile.

TBC

AN: BTHD is next tomorrow.


	152. Lazy Lazy Day

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 152**

**Lazy Lazy Day**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

Nick woke up with Rachel curled up in his arms, he smiled at his girlfriend; they'd been going for almost five months. So far they'd had fun and she'd never once complained about his kids or how much time he spent with Derek and Penelope. Rachel was right there with him having fun with their friends, something he now knew had never happened with Julia.

Rachel didn't want to be alone with him all the time, but sometimes they did, just them and Nick's kids. Most the time it ended up being the whole family less they left the house for a date. That hadn't happened in over a month however.

Rachel had he head on his shoulder and her hand on his side. They'd stayed up with Derek and Pen having few drinks since Steven had taken Derek and his sister's kids for the weekend. Rossi had stopped in so he took Nick's three leaving Holly to go with Fran and Desiree to a festival thing. He just couldn't believe that David Rossi took all three of his kids at the same time.

"Rise and Shine, sleeping beauty," Nick said kissing Rachel's bare shoulder.

Rachel moaned snuggling into him, "Too early," she said putting her head on his chest. They'd gotten to bed at about three but hadn't fallen asleep till almost five; they'd had sex quiet a few times.

Nick jerked the covers back with smile before he crawled down the bed following the black jaguar down to where his tail ended which got his girl's attention. Nick pushed her legs up and apart before she could move and started in on what he enjoyed.

Rachel moaned moving her lower half with Nick as he darted his tongue in and out of her body. "Fuck, Nick please," she begged when he pulled away.

"You were bad girl last night, baby," he said crawling up her body till he was mire inches from her lips.

"No, I was a good girl," she said back as his hand moved up her leg before it moved to her mound, "Nick," she whimpered when he touched her clit finally.

"You teased me all afternoon, all night till at three am you finally gave in," Nick said, "You had your bikini on that shows off your breasts, shows this firm ass," he said bending his head down capturing her nipple making her moan when he gently bit down.

"You need to be teased," She said with wicked smile about to say something else when Nick kissed her.

"Oh I'll show you what a tease is," Nick said before he thrust in making her moan. She wrapped her legs around him expecting for him to movie but he didn't.

"NICK," she practically screamed as he just sat in her kissing her neck, jaw collar bone, and throat, but never her lips. He didn't move either as she grew frustrated he continued kissing her body, "If you don't move right now," she growled out.

"What you going do to me Rachel?" Nick asked.

"No sex for week," She said.

"I'd be the one that lasted, you'd fall short after an hour," Nick said before he gave her what she wanted.

**DPDPDP**

Derek was sitting on the couch watching the weather since he wanted to work on finishing a house he'd been building. Pen was asleep with her head on his lap while he tried to eat without spilling the cereal on her. He smiled down at her; she could fall asleep in the oddest places, that was for sure.

Derek was about to flip the TV off when they started telling about a cold front coming through. It was supposed to rain and storm for three days off and on. "There goes any work being done," he said, not wanting to start if he was going to get rained out. The roof had been supposed to go up today, and he really wanted to do that, but working against the weather was going to be hard. He sighed looking at the clock.

"What you doing today?" Pen asked rolling over on her back looking up at Derek. She couldn't help but smile, he was sitting there shirtless and he was looking off into space thinking, which according to her made him hotter, "Baby," she said reaching up touching his face.

Derek smiled down, "Yes baby girl," he said with huge grin.

Pen knew that grin and knew what he was up to, "Oh no you don't," she said getting up off the couch and running from him. Derek got up taking off after her as she ran up the stairs to their bedroom laughing the whole way up. He'd left his bowl on the kitchen counter ignoring Nick and Rachel who were coming down the stairs as he chased Penelope up them.

"Guess we're not the only ones having fun," Nick said with smile.

Rachel laughed at their friends, "At least they are having fun, no fights in months," She said.

Derek got up to their bedroom as Pen shut the door in his face, but he opened it chasing her in the room finally catching her. "You're not getting me," she said moving around the bed.

Derek went over the bed making her squeal out as he caught her, "I got you baby girl," he said picking her up fireman style getting another squeal as he spanked her ass, "Now, where you want it, baby here or in another room?" he asked.

"I say anywhere you are," Pen replied with smile.

Derek grinned before he grabbed a blanket off the bed, "We're going outside," he said with grin.

Pen smiled moving her hand down to his ass and grinned as it tightened, "Yes sir, hot stuff," she said.

**DPDPDP**

Derek and Penelope walked down to the lower end of the property where the pond was at and sat down on the blanket. Pen was still tired from the night before so she laid down using Derek as a pillow.

"It's nice out here," She said.

"I know, it's been long time since we just got away together," Derek said putting his arm around her. The two them snuggled up on the blanket not even paying attention to the clouds that were rolling in.

It was almost three hours later before they woke back up, Penelope opened her eyes feeling something against her. She looked up almost screaming when she saw the lighting in the sky come down few feet from them.

Derek was fast asleep still, Nick and him had been working on the house trying to get it finished, and with the kids it had been crazy the whole week. "DEREK," she yelled out trying to wake him up before the rain started pouring down.

Derek rolled away with a groan not really caring about the rain that was coming down he was too tired to care. Pen stood up grabbing her shoes, "Derek get your ass up, it's storming and raining," she said jerking her shirt out from under him, which was now soaking wet. They'd ended up having sex before they'd fallen asleep.

Derek rolled over again this time he about jumped up when the cold rain touched his naked body, "Fuck," he said sitting up quick before he burst out laughing at Penelope who was trying to get dress standing up.

"This is not funny, Derek," she said with yelp before she fell onto the blanket trying to get her skirt on.

Derek caught her before she hit, "You should sit down doing that not stand up," he said kissing her lips.

"It's storming and I'm not having sex out here now," Pen said moving to get her clothes on.

Derek smiled before he took her skirt from her tossing it and her shirt away, "Who cares about little storm, when I want have sex with you in the rain," he replied before pulling her back onto the blanket.

"Derek no," Pen said feeling his hands on her body she whimpered, the cool rain and his warm hands mixed together were going to be the death of her.

"You like the rain, baby girl?" he asked nibbling at her ear.

She nodded trying to smack his hands away, but she was helpless to him, she'd never deny her man anything. She gave in kissing him showing him that she was not going anywhere.

Derek moved over her thrusting in making her whimper, "I'll show you slow, baby," he said moving in and out as slow as he possible could.

The rain came down at times so hard that they could only see each other and nothing else, but that didn't stop them. Penelope flipped them over moving on top of Derek as the rain came down harder. They were both drowned but didn't care as she rode him hard and fast.

He held her her hips keeping her steady as she moved, "Fuck, so close," he moaned.

Pen leaned down capturing his lips as she moved faster holding his hands against the blanket, "You're a naughty boy, Derek Morgan,"

Derek smiled holding to her hips thrusting up making her cry out as he hit the neck of her womb, "I think you're the naughty girl, screaming like that," he teased moving his hands to her breasts giving each nipple a tug.

"Fucking hell," Pen cried out thrusting down as she exploded around him sending Derek into his own orgasm.

**DPDPDP**

Rachel and Nick were sitting at the table eating lunch when Derek and Pen walked in. They didn't say anything just smiled as the couple walked upstairs for a shower. Soon as they left Rachel burst out laughing, "And Derek watched the weather this morning he knew it was going to rain," she said.

"I think they didn't care," Nick replied, "Cause it's been an hour since it started," he said with his own smile.

Rachel just nodded going back to her lunch.

**TBC**

**AN: College has been mad crazy this week so I couldn't write till now. I have four classes and with the new system and three of them online I gotta get used to the set up. I hate it the way they switched over yet again it was only a year and half since the first switch and I just got used to it. Sorry for the rant, but wanted you to know that I'm going to try and write more. If I gotta test it might not be a posted chapter till after that test. Happy Friday to all have fun weekend.**


	153. Law School Acceptance

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 153**

**Law School Acceptance**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I hope you enjoy I own nothing**

"You'll do great, Derek," Nick said, "You're good at football, me I'd trip fall first minute," he said.

"It's not that I'm worries about, I am trying to juggle this new schedule I'll have come August fifteenth," Derek said.

Nick took the schedule that Derek was holding, "Damn, you fucking got into the fucking law school?" Nick about yelled out before he took off with the paper out to the back door, "PEN, RACHEL, Derek got into the law school," he shouted, "HE FUCKING GOT IN," he said again.

Penelope and Rachel turned around from playing with Danielle looking up at Nick standing on the back porch. "Can you say that again, I don't think the dead heard you," Derek said taking the paper back as he came out the door.

Penelope picked Dani up and walked with Rachel up the steps before Rachel took the little girl so Pen could hug Derek. Pen went to Derek hugging him, "You got in baby," she said with smile as she held to him.

"Yeah he got in, with a four point o, I mean damn I got three point eight, I got B in English other wise would made four point o too," Nick said, "But you got into the law school Derek, that's tough to do," he said.

"Not when you're smart as Derek is," Pen said before she kissed her husband, "Okay Nick, this requires a party, and don't tell me it don't," she said looking at Derek.

"I'll make the phone calls," Rachel said, "Nick I'll make list of stuff we need, and we'll get it after I make the calls," she said.

"Deal," Nick said taking Dani who was smiling, she didn't know what was going on but the little girl was happy, "Your Uncle Derek just got into Law school, which is something that your dad is still hoping for," he said with smile before he gave Derek a hug, "I told you you'd get in," he said before walking inside with Rachel and Dani.

"Wait, you haven't got you're acceptance letter yet?" Derek asked going after Nick.

"It'll come, we got four weeks for college starts Derek, I'm not worried," Nick said.

"We're not having no party not till I see Nick's letter," Derek said before he left the room going upstairs.

"I'll go talk to him," Pen said.

"No, I'll go, my brother's lost his mind, that's all," Nick said, "I got my letter yesterday, just wanted to wait to open it, guess now is good time," he sighed before he went upstairs.

"Here's hoping Nick got in too," Rachel said, "Derek told Nick if he got in and he didn't he wasn't going, Nick said yes you are," she replied.

"Yeah Derek is great, but when it comes to doing things new like Law school, without Nick or me there he's terrified," Pen said.

**DPDPDP**

Nick walked in the computer room they had set up tossing his letter down, "There, I wanted to wait till my dad got back here, but I want party tonight so open it," Nick said.

"Thought you said you didn't get it?" Derek asked.

"Yeah well I lied now open it up for I have to kick your ass," Nick said sitting on the desk.

Derek smiled before he took the knife on the desk and cut it open, he took it out reading the first line and smiled, "We would like to congratulate you on your acceptance to Northwestern Law School," he read before Nick jumped up.

"YES, we're going to law school, we got in," Nick said.

"I swear you're a girl sometimes," Derek teased before Nick hit his shoulder.

"Okay so we gotta party to start working on and in the morning we have to go to the college and get our schedules, wait are you still playing football?" Nick asked.

"Yes, that's how I got into the college Nick, and I got a full ride so I'm going to play," Derek said.

"Right okay so it says here we gotta pick up our packets at the college at our earliest connivance, since dad took Kaitlin and Jeremy for the week," Nick said.

"Remind me again why Dani didn't want go?" Derek asked.

"She said that Kate is being a brat, and if she went then she'd hit her good, so Dani is on time out this week," Nick said, "Dani and Kate are having one those times I guess, they're almost what year old is it, it's like Nikki, Kyle and Aidan that time, the three them were hitting on each other, now they're civil, well Dani and Kate are having those times now," he said with sigh.

"Yeah, Jeremy tried to get Dani to go instead of Kate," Derek said.

"Jer, has a favorite sister, her names Danielle," Nick said, "Oh and that reminds me, Rachel wants to have a baby," he said.

"What, wait thought she wanted a ring first?" Derek asked.

"Not any more, she said why wait to get married when we can have a child now," Nick said, "I love her so much I said okay, I agreed to another baby, I think I lost my mind," he said.

"No you didn't lose your mind Nick, it's called L-O-V-E," Derek said.

"I know I love her, I've said it hell I even bought a ring, gave it to her too, Penelope and you were at the engagement party two weeks back, I'm just shocked when she asked could we start trying to have a baby I said yes, because I have three kids, that are a hand full as it is, now I agree to more," Nick said.

"Nick, you're just scared, I mean we got law school now, we're working on houses and you're working down at the dock's helping them build those new buildings, it's lot work, but adding to the family that's not work," he said.

"Yeah I know, and that job is up at the marina, I finished there Monday," Nick said, "Now I'm back to helping you," he said.

"We find ways to manage everything, all the time," Derek said, "Now I gotta manage, three kids, Law School, two jobs, and a wife who also wants another baby, plus football," he said.

"Some how I think we can do this, the house is paid for, so that's a good thing, and Pen got that job at the police station teaching the cops how use computers now, so that's good, long she don't go hacking I think we're fine," Nick said with smile.

Derek just laughed, "Law school, damn has funny sound to it you know," he said with smile.

"No, it don't, we're in LAW SCHOOL," Nick shouted.

**DPDPDP**

By the time that they'd gotten back down stairs Rachel and Penelope had called everybody to tell them that Derek and Nick had gotten in, since they'd heard them from upstairs.

"Jeff and Ruth are coming to help set up, Hannah asked if she could be the flower girl, Ruth had to explain it was a party not a wedding, but I told her she could help me set some food out," Pen said, "Got hold of Sarah, she said she'd call your mom and that they'd be here by six."

"I knew I shouldn't have left you two alone," Nick said, "Oh well we get to party."

"I called Gerald as well, he's coming, and he's bring his and I quote girl friends, but he's not dating them all, just friends with benefits," Rachel said, "Anyway, he'll be here in about two hours, said that he's going to kick your asses for abandoning him at the college," she laughed.

"Yeah we were expecting that, but Derek's still playing football, and if I can I might continue with the baseball," Nick said.

"You better, my dad is the coach and he'd sick me on you if you quiet," Rachel smiled before going over to him giving him a hug.

"Law school, sorry I just can't believe it, and we're all starting jobs, the kids are growing up so fast, Aidan is three now, Nikki and Kyle two come November," Pen said.

"Jeremy three, come spring the girls will be two," Nick said.

"It's the perfect time to start adding to this family," Rachel said, "The wedding in December, honeymoon won't be till March of course," she sighed.

"By then you might have another baby," Pen said.

Rachel smiled, "And so will you," she said.

Derek laughed, Rachel and Pen wanted to be pregnant at the same which he couldn't figure out, but it might have been their best friend thing he wasn't sure, "One thing at a time right now, the party then we talk about if we're ready for more kids," he said.

"Oh we are you don't know it, but we're ready," Pen said before she kissed him then took Rachel's hand and went to start getting ready.

"The wife has spoken more kids in the future," Nick said before he laughed.

"The fiancé has spoken she wants kids now too," Derek said back.

**NRNRNR**

"I know to keep taking these tests is crazy, but I want be pregnant now," Rachel said with sigh putting it on the counter.

"Yeah, and Derek is ready for more kids too," Pen said laying her own on the sink.

"Well we've taken one a week for a month now, so maybe this will be it," Rachel said with smile, "We got three minutes to wait," she added.

"Oh, my job ends next week, the cops have mastered the computer," Pen said, "Well not like me, but you know, oh and don't say a word, but I hacked while I was there and found that ex of yours, he's doing twenty-five to life, so you don't' gotta worry about him ruining this for you," she said.

"Thanks, I just don't' think I could handle if he showed up in my life right now," Rachel said.

"Yeah it wouldn't be good for any of us," Pen said.

"So, Derek and Nick are leaving us and going to law school on other side the college now," Rachel said, "Damn going to miss teasing them in class," she said.

"I'm going to miss having my husband with me sometimes," Pen said, "He always walked me to class, now he's on the far side of the college and that's like mile away," she complained.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah Nick too," she said before they continued talking about the changes and the party that night.

The time passed slowly for the friends before long Pen looked up at the clock, "Three minutes up," she said before they both stood up and at the same time picked up the tests and showed to the other.

**TBC**

**AN: I know so cruel, but I got a story updated two days in a row. Happy Labor Day tomorrow be safe.**


	154. And The Dad Is?

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 154**

**And The Dad Is?**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

**AN2: college has been crazy last week first time I got a moment to write.**

Penelope and Rachel were sitting on the front porch watching the rain as it poured down. The small celebration they'd had for the guys had gone over well, and now it was time for somebody to get another surprise. It had been hours since the two of them had taken the pregnancy tests.

Derek walked out on the porch holding a sleeping Aidan in his arms, "Hey, I'm going to put him to bed then I'll be down," he said giving his wife a kiss.

"Okay handsome," Pen said returning the kiss.

"Nick's trying to reason with Dani to get in the bed that she can't play in the rain," Derek added, "It's funny, but I think she finally agreed to go to bed."

"I'll go get him and come back," Rachel said, "That man always looses the arguments with her,"

"I'm starting to see that," Pen replied as Derek and Rachel went in the house.

Pen wrapped her arms around her self on the swing looking out at the front yard; it was beautiful view even if it was raining and completely dark she could still see from the outside light they had turned on. It was chili night for the first week of August, but she didn't mind she was wearing Derek's Bears sweat hood.

"Alright all our kids are tucked in bed, Aidan was the last one to fall asleep, however Nikki and Kyle both fault not to go, but that bath wore them out, and I chased Aidan for half hour in the living room," Derek said sitting down in the chair beside the swing.

"Yeah they hate going to bed cause they thing they'll miss something with their dad and Uncle Nick," Pen said with smile before the door opened back up and Rachel walked out holding a crying Kaitlin while Nick had Jeremy.

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked.

"Jeremy was checking on her and scared her, she thought the monster in the closet came out," Nick said holding Jeremy who was looking sad himself.

"I no me it," Jer said looking at his sister who had her head in Rachel's neck.

"I know you didn't Jeremy," Nick said, "She's going be okay, just was startled."

"I so we," Jeremy said touching his sister's back as his dad held him.

Kate turned looking at her brother with tearful smile, and tried to say something but she was choked up from the crying and didn't come out making sense to anybody but her brother her smiled back at her, "what she say?" Rachel asked.

"She for me," Jer said with huge smile before the two hugged in the adults arms.

**DPDPDP**

After getting Kaitlin and Jeremy back to bed in Kate's room. Nick and Rachel came back down stairs and sat on the swing together. "It feels good out here, and smells wonderful," Nick said putting his arm around Rachel letting her head rest against him.

"Yes it is and our kids had fun today," Pen replied.

"Yeah I don't know which one was more happy Jeremy cause Mike, and the others who came and played or Dani who got to open presents," Nick said.

"What about Aidan he was trying serve the drinks to us," Derek said with smile, "I can't believe how fast they're growing up on us," he said.

"I know makes me want more," Penelope said.

"Yeah that would be nice," Rachel said looking at their men.

"So you want start having more kids, and let me guess you want us to have some kids together?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Rachel replied with a smile.

Derek had been thinking the same thing but hadn't been sure if it would be the right timing with them starting law school and all. "If we start trying again now then maybe by next July or August we'll have another baby," he said.

"That should be about the time they come, if not sooner say in May," Rachel hinted.

"They, you're pregnant now?" Nick asked.

"We both are," Penelope added, "Took the test before the party, we've taken four so it's official," she said looking up at Derek, "You ready to be a dad again?" she asked.

"You better believe I am," Derek said before he kissed her, "This calls for some celebrating again."

"That's why you wouldn't touch the beer I gave you, you said upset stomach from food I should have known you'd drink beer even with upset stomach," Nick said before he kissed Rachel.

"We have an appointment with Fran first thing Monday morning and Rachel has hers right after mine, so you two will get to know all that then," Penelope said with smile on her face looking up at Derek.

"Nick, Rachel, you're going have to excuse us for the night, we got some celebrating in our room to do," Derek said before he picked his wife up off his lap where she'd moved to when their friends had come out.

"Night you two, and don't go walking out your room naked tonight, Morgan," Rachel called out as Derek went in the house with Pen carrying her upstairs.

"When has he ever come out his room naked, Angel, that's always me," Nick said before he grinned picking her up and carrying her inside as well.

**NJNJNJ**

"Are you okay about this Derek?" Pen asked as she took off her jewelry only leaving her wedding and engagement ring on.

"Baby girl, I'm happy, and I'm okay with this, we've always let fate decide if we have more kids, and being a dad again is going to be wonderful," Derek said.

"But?"

"There's not but about this Penelope, we're going to be parents again and our children are going to be big brothers and sister," he said.

"We get to shop for baby stuff again, and are you building the cribs or using the ones we have?" Pen asked.

"I'm going use the ones we have, I'll make Nick his if they need them, but I think he still has those too," Derek said, "I never go to the nursery any more cause all the kids have their own rooms now," he said before laying down on the bed getting under the thin sheet, which was there just in case the kids came in.

Pen snuggled up with him tracing shapes on his chest and smiled, "I still remember the night you got this tattoo," she said kissing his arm.

"Yeah, Nick, Rachel, you and I all got one that night," Derek said drawing shape on her back that traced the lines of the tattoo she had there.

"Why did you pick my tattoo out baby?" Pen asked.

"I knew it fit you, all we've been through, it fit," Derek said before he kissed her.

"Make me happy, hot stuff," Pen said wrapping her arms around his neck as he got on top of her.

"Always baby," he said before moving slowly inside her, knowing she was already ready for him, she'd told him all day she was and he moaned feeling how much that was true.

Pen and Derek moved together holding to the other as they made love, it was slow and sweet unlike the other times that day. "I'll always want more kids with you," he said as they went over together.

**DPDPDP**

Nick picked Rachel up trying his hardest to get her clothes off faster than he was. She was trying to help, but it wasn't working, "I got this," he protested pulling her belt free before undoing the zipper on her skirt before it fell to the floor.

"I know you do but you going too slow," she complained.

"Hey now we don't hate on the man that is about to make you happy," Nick teased with a kiss to her neck.

"Can't wait to be inside of you baby," she moaned giving him better access to her neck.

Nick picked her up carrying her over to the bed and laying her down, "I love you, Rachel, and the babies you're going give me," he said.

"I love you too, Nick Wells, and these babies that we will have, or baby," she said back before he thrust inside her.

Nick held her to him as he moved with her making them both moan. He went slowly getting whimpers and moans from her wanting to make it last as long as he could.

They all were getting what they wanted more children to love, the house was growing again.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed **


	155. Law School Week Two

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 155**

**Law School Week Two**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews hope you enjoy this new chapter hoping many more to come.**

Penelope was trying to get dressed and out the door before her ten o'clock class however Aidan didn't want that to happen he had taken most her books and hid them from her the night before. She was juggling college, work and the kids plus, trying not to stress being pregnant because she wanted the baby to come out healthy when it was born in eight months.

Derek and Nick had already left for the morning their classes started at eight and they had gotten the same classes except for Nick was taking one more than Derek because he wanted to have only five classes during baseball season instead of six.

They had been going for two weeks now and so far it was going great. The classes were harder now, but they were studying just as much as they had before and together they were getting through it would get harder through the semester but at the moment it was a breeze as Nick had said.

"Here I found all your books again now go before Aidan comes back," Rachel said handing Penelope her bag.

"Thanks and you sure u can handle them till Derek gets home?" Pen asked.

"Yes, Nick will be home at one and Derek be in at four so it's all good cause my classes are Tuesdays and Thursdays, then that one class tonight once week," Rachel said with smile guiding Penelope to the door.

Pen kisses the kids on the cheek before she left giving them all hugs. She was out the door and down the driveway with fifteen minutes to spare which she'd stop to get breakfast or eat on campus.

**DP NR DP NR DP NR DP**

Derek was trying to stay awake he was half asleep because he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He'd been studying for the three chapter test they were having in the introduction to law class and he'd finally went to bed at two. Nick had run him to bed finally so they could sleep enough to stay awake in class. They had two hundred questions on the test hundred multiple choice twenty five true and false and then they had a section where they had to write out what they would do and it was five different scenarios for that. The rest of the test was fill in the blank and short answers.

Nick finished the next to last section flipping the test over to see the extra credit. Which was to easy he thought just by looking at it, every test was different though none them were the same so he wondered how long his teacher had thought about this because to come up with about hundred some different scenarios must had taken forever less she found them from a bank.

Derek yawned again before he finished the last question on the test. He sighed to himself before he got up taking it up front to the teacher with his books.

"Here's the assignment before next class," the professor said handing Derek a sheet of paper.

Derek took it and walked out the doors to sit and wait on Nick. He sat down on the bench leaning his head back against the wall closing his eyes. "Just two more classes today and then I can go home sleep before I go to work," he said to himself.

Nick walked out the doors fifteen minutes later with smile, "Okay it wasn't as bad as she said it would be."

"Speak for yourself," Derek said, "I just hope I made at least a B on that thing, cause I gotta keep my grades up and I think it's insane to say take six classes in a semester that are two hours long each," he groaned.

"Yeah well you can sleep tonight and rest up for practice tomorrow."

"Bite me," Derek replied standing up, "We got four chapters to read before next class which is Thursday she's trying to kill us."

"Perk up could be worse, we could have a test in our next class," Nick said as they walked down the stairs to get to the next building.

"I know I just gotta remember to go get that other book later," Derek said stopping off at his truck to switch out books.

Nick was glad they found a close parking spot course they'd gotten there at seven thirty that morning so they could get the seats they wanted again. They sat in the back last row and the only row that had just two seats.

"I work tonight and off the rest the week, I'm so happy, Jeremy threw a fit last night when I went down stairs to study, I promised him I'd spend some time with him." Nick said.

"Yeah Nikki and Kyle were clinging to my leg this morning as I tried go out the door," Derek said getting his coat out and three books and his notebook.

"Did mom say if she was cooking dinner tonight?" Nick asked, he'd been calling Fran mom lately cause he missed his mom more lately knowing that Rachel and her would loved each other.

"Yeah I told her we'd be there about seven after Rachel got out class," Derek said shutting the door to the truck and going to the building in front of them.

**DP NR DP NR DP NR DP**

Pen sat in her first class of the morning wishing that Derek or Nick were beside her, however they were three miles away from where she was at the Northwestern University Law School building. The only time they were on campus was in the afternoon when Derek had football practice or the few mornings that Derek gave her a lift. However with the opposite schedules she mostly drove herself now.

She looked at the computer in front of her and started typing out her assignment. Most of them were easy and boring because she could do them with her eyes closed. Pen finished the assignment and started on the chapter review which had to be turned in before the end of class.

Pen smiled taking out piece of paper and writing a letter to Derek. She was bored and since college had started and they didn't get see each other as much during the day they were writing notes back and forth.

_"Kisses Hot Stuff,_

_Hey baby I hope your class is going great and I know you aced that test, I'm sitting here in class finished with all but one assignment and it's over hour left in class, as we know this stuff I can do with my eyes closed. I didn't get to kiss you to have a good day. Tonight at your mom's I'm going to show you Derek Michael Morgan just how much I miss you lately, take you into the closet pull your jeans down and suck you till you cum baby,_

_Love You,_

_Your, Baby Girl_

_Penelope_

Penelope then put the letter in her book with plans to stick it in Derek's truck before her next class at twelve thirty. It was hard lately less it was at night or some days at football practice. She started back to her class work so she could get it done and get out there soon so she wouldn't have to stay the whole time.

Today was lab day so they could leave after they turned their work in which she loved these days it was a once week thing since the class was twice a week. Rachel had supposed to been in the class with her but because their baby sitter ended up backing out Rachel was watching them most the time or Ruth did.

Jeff had finally got to go back to work and he couldn't be happier to be back at the bomb squad. He enjoyed working there and he was off work by the time that Rachel had class so he usually just took his two kids and went out to their house till six when Derek got in after practice some nights.

It seemed like forever since Jeff had gotten hurt but had been few months he'd recovered faster and they were grateful for that because they hated seeing him hurt. He was like the hero that isn't supposed to get hurt or die.

**DP NR DP NR DP NR DP**

Derek and Nick went down to the truck getting ready to leave they'd been on campus all day eating on the back the truck at lunch like they used to do in high school. Derek had found the note but hadn't read it yet he smiled taking it out when Nick went around getting in the truck he smiled before putting it up after he saw what was written in the letter.

"Let's get out here, I want get home spend some time with our kids before we go to mom's tonight," Nick said putting his seat belt on.

"Sounds good to me," Derek replied cranking up the truck and backing out the parking spot.

It took them hour to get to the house like usual they'd found a shorter route to get back and forth. It cut out almost hour every day of the back and forth traveling. "You want stop and get snack or just wait till seven?" Nick asked.

"I'm starving so yeah we'll stop somewhere," Derek replied pulling into the McDonald's parking lot, "Get me cheeseburger and fries," he said handing Nick the money.

"I got it," Nick replied before getting out and walking inside.

Derek reached in his bag to get a pen and wrote a response to Penelope's note.

_ "Hey Baby Girl,_

_So you think you're going to get me in that closet huh, who says I don't get you in this truck before that. Naughty princess leaving this note where Nick could have seen it I think that ass yours needs a spanking again. Tonight I'm going to get you hot and bothered then I'm going to lick you clean not even letting you cum till we get home baby girl because a week without sex and leaving me hanging so is going to get you a good spanking. Might even have to lick that pussy of yours out to teach you baby._

_Love Derek._

Derek smiled with the thoughts he had of getting his baby girl back for what she'd been doing. He finished up the note folding it back up with a smile before he saw Nick coming with their food. He smiled at the thought of having his baby girl in his arms again. He missed having her curled up in the middle the day like over the summer. However that would be made up for the coming weekend he was going hold her tight and make love to her again.

Nick got back in the truck handing the bag to Derek after he took out his burger and fries. "I swear women hit on anything that move too, six women kept looking at me like I was piece meat, sure I know I can't talk I used to do it too but I guess now it annoys me too."

Derek laughed, "Yeah you did hit on anything that moved that was alive and a woman, glad you got Rachel now," he said.

"I am too because I'm so damn happy now, I got the woman of my dreams, she actually loves my kids, my friends and family too," Nick said.

"She can also drink you under the table any night well if she wasn't pregnant," Derek said with smile.

They sat in the truck eating talking about the past and how things were looking up for both of them. Nick knew that he had done a lot better lately because he had Rachel. She willingly took evening classes and other classes so she could stay with the kids during the day.

"I know I gotta get something for Rachel, because she is beyond wonderful for changing her schedule even though she didn't have to," Nick said, "She is night owl anyway and the evening classes and the one night class, she's happy watching the kids and doing her work," he said.

"Yeah Pen tried to tell her that we could work around it but she said no, she loves those kids," Derek said with smile because it had been long time since Nick had been with somebody like that and the way he'd started with Rachel they would never expected it.

**TBC**

**AN: I'm sorry for this long awaited chapter. My gma had to go to the hospital back in October for pains which turned into a bad kidney infection and kidney stone. They went to flush the stone and the infection spread she almost died for about two minutes during the surgery. She just got back home the week before thanksgiving so it's been crazy around here and with college on top of that. I have been stressed out and couldn't think of nothing to write. I hope this and hopefully many more chapters to come will make up for the delay thanks.**


	156. Getting To Know Nick

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 156**

**Getting To Know Nick**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope u enjoy.**

Rachel was sitting on Nick and her bed looking through the photo albums she'd found the night before stuffed under Nick's bed when she'd been cleaning. She smiled happy tears looking at the pictures, because she knew even with the hard times she'd heard about the three best friends who were closer than some families were being related by blood as family. It was times like these that made her believe that she could make it work with Nick.

"Hey what are you looking at?" Nick asked coming in the room carrying Jeremy who was the only one of his three kids' home at the moment. Jeff and Ruth had taken the twins for the day.

"Just looking at the photo albums you stashed away baby," she replied, "Can we talk Nick?"

He smiled walking over to the bed with Jer and sitting down putting him on the carpet near the bed letting him play with the toys he'd brought in. Jer always wanted to be near by his dad when his sisters weren't there. Nick thought Jeremy was jealous at times because the girls always wanted his attention and Jer had to wait because of that.

"He's going to be a wonderful brother to this baby too, he is just like his dad," Rachel said, "He knows that his sisters need you more so he lets them have all the attention then soaks his own up when they're away," she said with smile.

Nick smiled at what she said before he picked Jer up, "You buddy get spend the day with your mom and me, no fighting for attention," he said with smile giving his son a kiss on the cheek.

Jer smiled at what his dad said, "Love you," he added hugging his dad.

"I love you too, Jeremy," Nick said holding his son tight.

Rachel watched them and she had to smile because Nick had called her their mom for the second time. The kids were even calling her mom now and she was more than happy because it meant they loved her just like she loved them.

She ran her hand over Jer's back as he still hugged his dad, "If you ever need somebody to have fun with while your dad's busy with your drama queen in the making sisters just come to me, I will do whatever you want to do," she said.

"Weally?" Jer asked looking up.

"Really," Rachel said back before Jeremy was in her lap hugging her as well.

Nick and her shared a smile, "I glad that we're having another baby, because I miss the kids being little, I love this time don't get me wrong, but I remember when they depended souly on me,"

"They still do just are trying to be independent too, but they're two and one baby, got lot more time," Rachel said.

"I know pudding but still, miss the days when I went found them in the crib and they were waiting on me their little arms reaching up at me," Nick said with smile.

**NR NR NR NR NR NR**

Rachel smiled at Nick she hadn't seen that smile in while life had been so stressful with college and work. The kids were a handful as well. Jer was the most behaved of the kids in the house. Derek and Pen were trying to slow their three down again. Over the summer they'd gone crazy with all the free time with their parents and now that Derek had crazy schedule with law school, working three days a week at the bomb squad since Jeff's secretary had up and quit, and the kids wanted their dad to play with them all the time, and finally football practice.

"How did you meet Derek and Pen?" she asked.

"In high school, Derek had run in with this gang banger and his brother, Rodney and Dan," Nick said, "I saved Derek's life and he saved Gordinski's ass, course it took months if not year for Gordinski even thanked him for that, that man hated us for the longest time."

"Why?"

"Derek got in some trouble before Pen and I meet him, and some other things happen after he got his past history erased, something he should tell you, he's my brother, but it's his to share not mine," Nick said, "I don't know everything myself I meet the two them after all that had happened," he added.

"When did you have Jer?"

"I was eighteen, I had one night stand with this girl Ricky in California after Aidan was born, we took off to see Pen's family, and that summer was the worst part my life, I did so many things that I regret, but Jer was the one thing I don't regret about that summer, seven months later he was brought to me, his mom had him two months early and didn't want him," Nick explained going on to tell her about how his dad had been and his aunt having his son at first trying to say he was hers.

"I'm sorry baby, that's why you're not that close with your dad huh?" she asked.

Nick nodded, "He tried to take Jer from me, said I was an unfit dad because of the way I behaved, but I was hurt, and lost," he said the smile fading away, "Ricky wasn't the nicest girl, and she just wanted a quick fuck, said I was good fuck for a virgin, then she showered and I left," he said.

Rachel moved over wrapping her arm around Nick, "You are so much more than that baby, you are wonderful in bed," she said kissing his lips nice and slow getting a whimper out him when she pulled away.

Nick smiled again, "If Jer wasn't here, I spank that ass of yours for that," he whispered in her ear.

Rachel moved back with a devilish smile waiting for him to continue she wanted to know more about her man. She knew so much about him, but so little at the same time, she knew his birth date, his favorite color, that he wanted a German Sheppard for a pet one day, that he would die for his kids; however she knew little about his past or what made Nick Wells Nick Wells.

**NR NR NR NR NR NR NR **

Rachel listened as Nick told about his childhood, she felt sad because he didn't really know his dad and his mom had died so young. "I was there when my mom died, well the next morning, I came back home after she had me thrown out to get my stuff with a friend and his dad, and found her," he said holding Jeremy close to him, it was like his son knew this was hard to talk about because he'd moved back into his lap.

"My dad had left when I was eight or ten I can't even remember any more I pushed that time out my mind," Nick said, "my mom found this wonderful man and for years they were happy, I even got Holly because of that, she's wonderful sister, after her dad died my mom fell off the wagon, drugs, drinking, a new guy nightly," he said fighting the tears reliving the worst part of his life.

"You don't have to go on if you don't want to," Rachel said.

"No, I pleaded with her to stop, I begged till I couldn't anymore, but she was so far gone she never listened," he said fighting the tears.

Rachel took his hand knowing it was hard for him, he'd told her months back that it was hard for him to do some things, like ask for some thing that he wanted because he'd never gotten it in the past, she'd helped him find his way to asking for things in bed, because that was one the things he didn't do, he wouldn't beg, they'd have sex, she'd beg and plead for what she wanted, but Nick wouldn't.

She hadn't known if she was doing it right or not, she got him to open up and that wall had broken down, and she was glad. It had hurt her because she thought it had been her that was doing it instead of something with him.

"I moved back here when she died and my dad just ignored me, I hung out with Derek and Pen I hit on Pen a lot flirted," he said with laugh, "She slapped me too, it was funny, then we became friends, we had drawing in common and that's how we got close, over our love for art," he said.

"Before your mom went to that life style, how was she?" Rachel asked wiping the stray tear from her cheek.

Nick smiled thinking of his mom as he started telling Rachel. She could tell that his mom meant a lot to him by the way he was describing her. She wished to God that his mom had been able to fight her demons.

"She always got up and had breakfast for Holly and me ready even when she felt horrible, she was sick this once and even though my step dad tried to make us breakfast," Nick said, "He couldn't cook, she got up and cooked for us then went back to bed," he said.

"She sounds like the mom the year," Rachel said.

"She was before he died, she was loving caring and when she was cooking she'd sing to the radio, didn't matter what the song was she could sing it, her favorite singer was Johnny Cash, Holly's too, course I took after more her rock side, AC/DC came in second on her music list," he said with smile.

"Well we got one thing in common, AC/DC is my favorite band rock wise, country music Johnny Cash," Rachel said with smile.

"I went to a concert with my mom, we were in front row of AC/DC, it was few months before she went to her old ways, that's the last happy memory I have, of things we did, cause she worked a lot after that to pay off the bills and stuff," Nick said, "She loved to do stuff spontaneously it was fun too," he added.

"You just remember those times baby, with your mom, the good memories and forget the bad ones, I know that you think about those too, but that wasn't your mom talking, it was the drugs in her," Rachel said.

"Derek told me that once, we had huge fight, Pen didn't trust me with the kids once, she didn't want me near them, because this woman who I thought loved me was liar, she was married and I never said nothing but Pen told me that I was just like my dad, it hurt too, but I looked at what she said and she'd been right, that's when I got Derek and her on fighting land, he agreed with me," Nick said.

"Yeah she told me about that, I felt bad for Derek too, cause always pick your baby or in my case my boo, not your best friend," Rachel said.

"That was his call, not mine. I was going walk home or get ride with Steven, Pen's brother," Nick said.

"Well I think we've had enough run down memory lane right now what you say we go put this sleeping boy down and have a little fun of our own?" Rachel asked.

"I no sleep," Jeremy said opening his eyes up again.

Nick laughed, "How's lunch sound instead, it's already after twelve."

Rachel smiled standing up closing the photo album she'd put on the bed putting them up before she took Jeremy from Nick, "Sounds good because all this talking I'm starving now," she replied.

Nick got up going down stairs with his soon to be wife and his oldest child. He couldn't' wait till he'd be a dad again, and this time he'd have somebody to help him besides Derek and Penelope.

**TBC**

**AN: it's calling for more bad weather here and already snowed an inch so if u don't hear from me for while it's because of that bad weather.**


	157. October 29th 1993

**Life's Choices**

**Chapter 157**

**October 29****th**** 1993**

**AN: thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

**AN2: I looked it up on a calendar and this date fell on a Friday in '93.**

Derek was trying to get out of the college; he was going to be late for practice if the two people in front of him didn't move it along faster. It was a crowd all trying to get out the doors at the same time. He sighed before going to the far door taking off running to the truck grabbing his bag and going to the locker room.

They had a game in three hours, but they were going over plays and running some so that game time they wouldn't be cramping like hell. He hated when that happened, because cramps weren't something that was fun at all. He'd gotten one before he'd been trying to relax get the soreness out him and fell sleep in the tub which Pen had forced him into and about killed him trying to get out with the cramp he'd had.

Derek was going make sure he never fall sleep in the tub again, that was for sure. Derek changed into his football gear looking in his helmet finding a note from Pen. He smiled reading it, "Kick their asses hot stuff love u, be waiting for you at the entrance after you win another game," he smiled putting it up knowing she'd be there either way but she always wanted them to win. She bragged on her quarterback to everybody that listened.

Most the people in the area were college football fans and came to almost every game, he had fans besides his family, Pen had only missed one game and that was because she had gotten back late from the store because of the traffic.

He smiled looking in his locker one picture of his kids; two other ones hung there two, the entire family and the other one was of Nick and his kids with Rachel. All of them kept him going every day; he knew he'd given up probably if it wasn't for Penelope coming into his life.

"Hey Derek, was wondering if you'd be at the practice today," Jack one the other plays said.

"I only missed one and that was because somebody changed practice and didn't tell me," Derek said.

"Yeah I know, but it was the assistant coach not us, and not my fault cause didn't know you were out town," Jack said.

Derek just nodded before closing his locker, "Coach can't get here till game time, I'm running the show today," he said with smile before walking away knowing that Jack hated when he was in charge of practice.

Jack never would understand why the coach, who was his own dad stuck Derek in charge if he couldn't make it instead of him. It always pissed him off, because they'd never do what he wanted to do. Of course his dad wouldn't even do the plays he wanted, too dangerous as he declared them.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Penelope packed up her book bag which Derek thought of more like a purse since she kept every thing she needed in it during the day including her wallet. She picked up the bag she had for the kids extra changes of clothes for all them including Nick's kids two of everything even extra pair of shoes and put it in the van. Derek hated the van so most time he'd drive the car which Rachel had gotten month or so back it held all three the car seats along with Pen and him. Holly had pleaded with Nick to stay with Desire over the summer while her arm had healed up from the break. She still was staying at the house with Fran; she was supposed to move back in come Christmas break.

Rachel came down stairs carrying Dani who had wrapped her arms around her leg till she agreed to carry her. Nick would fuss if he was there since he wouldn't let her carry anything since she was almost three months pregnant now. She was lucky if he let her carry her books but since they didn't go to the same campus now she toted them herself. She argued Fran said she had to do some exercise so she didn't just lay around.

"I got one of my three, Jer's trying to get over the baby gate but still no luck," Rachel said setting Dani in the chair before she went back up getting Kate and Jer letting them hold her hands as they walked down.

Pen smiled she couldn't believe how fast they were growing up. Just yesterday she remembered Jeremy coming to live with them, then Kate and Dani being brought into the world. However, she knew that this time the kids had a mom, Rachel didn't want to fight against how Nick lived, who his friends were. Rachel had been her friend first and fell for Nick along the way.

Nick walked up behind Rachel wrapping his arms around her when she reached the bottom of the steps. "You are my sexy queen," he said kissing her neck.

Rachel leaned against him with a smile, "You're my prince," she said back.

"No mushy," Jer said looking at his dad.

"You no like kisses?" Nick asked going to his son and picking him up before he started covering him in kisses making the little boy giggle.

Rachel smiled watching the two them, "No daddy, no," Jer said trying to get away, but he wasn't going nowhere and he knew that. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else either.

Dani got out her chair and went over to Rachel sitting down hanging on to her pants again trying to get some attention too. They all laughed looking at the little girl. Nick put his son down picking up his little girl, "You want attention too huh," he said, "I'll carry you out to the car," he said before he grabbed the bags and carried Dani with him outside.

"I'm glad I found him," Rachel said.

"I'm glad you got me drunk that time so you could meet Nick," Pen said before they walked out the house getting Aidan, Nikki and Kyle who had been sitting in the living room.

**NR NR NR NR NR NR**

It was hour before game time when the rest the fans started arriving, most them lived near by and the drive wasn't long. Jeff and Ruth were at home because their two had colds not wanting to make them worse they told them to call when they won the game.

Fran showed up with Desiree and Holly both in NWU jerseys with Morgan on the back of it showing their support for their brother and Uncle. "Glad we didn't miss kick off," Des said, "Gotta see my brother kick ass," she said with smile.

"Desiree Morgan," Fran said.

"What Derek cusses," she said back with innocent look.

"You're not Derek," Fran said back not falling for her daughter's innocent look.

"I just hope we win because this team we're against is tough as hell," Nick said, "They about lost to them last year, but Derek won the game, by the little hair he has," he said with laugh.

"Yep Derek grows it out a little for football season then shaves it afterwards, it's like his thing," Pen said putting the blanket she's brought over the kids so they wouldn't get cold.

Fran passed the bottles of hot chocolate she'd made to them, "I got enough for us all," she said.

"Good cause I'm freezing," Rachel said, "I don't remember it getting this cold this fast in October," She said.

"You've only lived in Chicago for little while, it gets cold here," Nick said getting close as he could to her wrapping his arm around her letting her lean on him.

Kate looked up at her dad and as she called her mom before she stood up moving beside her mom. "Hug too," she said which came out hug eww. Rachel picked her up setting her on her lap letting her get warm as well.

Pen sat making sure all the kids stayed under the blankets, she didn't want them to get a cold, but wanted them to see their dad play at the same time. It was a family thing, which she hoped they carried on for two more years.

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

Derek and the team were in the locker room about to go out on the field the coach was giving a speech about doing their best and surpassing what they thought they could do. He smiled thinking about his baby girl up in the stands watchin him. She told him once if he didn't play she wouldn't come, she didn't know much about football still even though he'd taught her everything he knew, but she still came. That was what mattered the most to him that she came out to the game to watch him play.

"Okay men go out there and win, so we can stay 6 an O," the coach said before they were announced to come out. They did the usual run out with Derek leading them since he was the captain of the team.

The fans stood up screaming when their team came out they'd been waiting for this day for week since the last game. The visiting team came out from their side and got cheers from their fans but NWU fan got louder trying to drown the other team fans out.

The teams lined up on the line waiting for the coin toss to see who was starting. Derek watched the coin go up calling heads. The referee smiled calling heads as he uncovered the coin, "Time to play," he said before moving away to the side lines.

The players lined up waiting for the whistle to blow and when it did the boys got the ball back to Derek who took off running with it turning sideways avoiding one guy trying to tackle him he looked around finding anther open player before he threw the ball a good yard down the field to one his teammates who took off running trying to get to the touch down line before he was tackled. He ran full speed ahead with his teammates behind him blocking the other guys from getting to him.

Derek ran down the field to catch up to protect the guy too. He was trying to get through the season undefeated again. It wasn't about the rewards it was about knowing he could help his team get there.

**NR NR NR NR NR NR NR**

The game was tied ten to ten with five seconds left in the game they needed one more touch down to win the game and two their players were already on the bench with broken wrist and dislocated shoulder. They would probably be out for the rest of the season if they didn't heal up quickly.

"Okay we're going to trick them hope they fall for it, go with play three b," he said, "Collins get me the ball, Baker make sure I'm clear we got five seconds to get me down that field," Derek said before they broke out the huddle going back to the line.

Penelope was sitting in the stands hoping that the game would end soon. Nick had ended up taking the kids home after they'd gone into double over time. The temperature had dropped a good ten degrees since they'd gotten there and the kids had gotten cold so she said she'd ride home with Derek. Fran had left as well telling her to have fun with Derek afterwards.

She'd moved down to right above were the players were sitting watching them from her spot. "Come on Derek," she said with smile, "You win this I'll give you a victory you won't forget," she said to herself.

Derek heard the whistle and caught the ball faking a pass to one the other guys before he took off running once the other player was tackled. There were small chances that this play worked but so far it was working. He kept going not looking back getting to the last yard line before the end zone. He gave it all he had hearing the buzzer go off as he crossed the line winning the game for the team.

The cheers from the stands and his teammates running at him signaled that he had yet again helped win the game. It had been the first game in while he'd ran the ball down himself to win, he'd let couple the other players have the chance, but it felt good to be the one that won again.

"HELL YES," they yelled out cheering as the coach came over as well two the other players dumped the water container all over Derek who'd just gotten his helmet off.

"Are you trying to freeze me?" Derek joked feeling the cold water hit his body going through his gear and jersey.

"No, but you'll warm back up when you get with your wife," Jack said getting elbowed by Baker.

"Shut up dude for he does kick your ass one day for that," he said.

Derek ignored Jack walking over to where Penelope was standing wrapping his arms around her kissing her as he picked her up, "Hey baby girl," he said.

"You go get cleaned up and we're going to have some fun, the kids are home in bed, and so is everybody else, your mom said congrats," Pen said once he pulled away for air.

"Yes ma'am," Derek said with smile putting her day before he spanked her ass as she turned to walk towards the parking lot to wait on him.

"Bad boy Derek Morgan," Pen added with a smile on her face.

**TBC**


End file.
